Time Can't Heal Every Pain
by Sonic the Saiyan
Summary: Originally Published by The Legendary Mew. Ash is believed to be dead after saving May's life, and becomes the Chosen One when he survives, away from all he ever knew. However, years later, to save the world from an evil, he must go back to civilization to compete in a tournament, but who will he find waiting there? Advanceshipping. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys, this is Sonic the Saiyan, with something very special.**

 **I got the permission, I got the permission from Legendary Mew, to republish his story Time Can't Heal Every Pain on my profile! This was quite the old Pokemon story, that was deleted a while back, while not the best, was one of my favorites. So, first things first.**

 **Not my story in the slightest. The only part of it I own are these first author's notes, and he has requested that I remove all of** _ **his**_ **author's notes from the story. I got it from an old archive that managed to hold it after it was deleted. I do have permission to do this, as of today, so if there is a problem, I have the allowance for it.**

 **The story is incomplete, and while I found it to be a very great read, you may disagree, which is fine. This is just so you know what you are getting into. I also have no plans to continue his story from where it left off. This is simply me getting it back out there so it can still be read.**

 **That is all.**

Everyone looked forward to this day, a day where all friends would finally meet again and nobody expected that someone would miss it. They decided this reunion after Ash's victory in the Sinnoh league, but even if Ash had lost, they would have come together. However, with Ash's victory they had one more reason to enjoy this moment together.

Twinleaf town was chosen as their meeting spot, not just, because it was Dawn's hometown, but to give all of Ash's former travel companions the possibility to pay a visit to the Sinnoh region. Everybody was relieved to hear that no one had to decline the offer.

Then the day finally arrived, the day that would bring them closer together, therefore it wasn't surprising that everybody woke up very early.

"Hey Brock!" Dawn waved happily in front of her house, spotting the first guest.

"Hey Dawn, how are you doing? Am I the first?" Brock greeted the blunette, entering the small front garden of the house.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking and yes, you're the first one." Dawn smiled at Brock who then turned around.

Both of them looked at the point were heaven and earth met, looking straight to the road that leads every traveler to Twinleaf town. Appearing from out the distance were two Kanto natives, however, both seemed to have a heated conversation.

Brock sighed, shaking his head before he let out a small chuckle. Dawn instead only knew one from those two approaching figures.

"Brock? I know that's Gary there, but who is that girl that almost chokes him?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Oh, right, I forgot. That redhead there is Misty and she can be a hothead as well." He responded.

"I wonder why they travel together." Dawn wondered aloud, tilting her head to get another perspective from this scene. "It's almost like they try to hide something from each other."

"Stop imagine things that have no chance to be real Dawn." Brock patted Dawn on her back, almost pushing her to the ground. "Sorry for that. You should know that both Gary and Misty are complete Egomaniacs, no way that they could show passion for each other."

"If you say so." Dawn replied, seemingly not convinced.

When Gary and Misty came closer to the blunette's house, Dawn could hear what they were actually fighting about..

"You can't tell me that Ash invited you, there's absolutely no way." Misty shouted at the male brunette.

"Why should your opinion matter?" The researcher said in his typical mocking voice.

At the garden fence it became even worse when the redhead pushed the Oak' family member, so that he tumbled backwards before he fell over the fence, landing on his neck. While Brock and Dawn laughed in the background, Misty just looked over the fence to admire her 'work'.

"**OUCH** … What's wrong with you? " Gary rubbed the back of his head, gazing at the fiery redhead.

"What's wrong with me?! You act like a jerk and that's what you get for it!" She replied harshly.

It was time to close this 'chapter' and Brock started to separate these two brawlers, however, he was smart enough not to come between the fronts of them.

"Hey Misty! Hey Gary!" The rock-type gym leader caught the attention of the two trainers and only now they realized that they already arrived at there destination. Within a second, every tension between these two seemed to be vanished, improving the all-around atmosphere.

"Brock!" The redhead hugged her longtime traveling companion.

"Oh well … another gym leader." Gary sat on the grass, sighing.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Gary, I guess." Brock chuckled nervously and Misty giggled slightly before she turned to Dawn and Brock knew that he had to introduce them to each other.

"Misty, that's Dawn. Dawn, that's Misty." Brock pointed to Dawn and Misty respectively.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! I heard that you're a pretty good coordinator." Misty noted.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you, too. Brock and Ash told me a lot about you." Dawn smiled at a newfound friend.

Both were shaking hands, making the first meeting official while Gary just scratched his head. Unlike Misty, he knew Dawn from one of his Sinnoh expeditions, remembering her obsession with his grandpa's poems.

"Hello Gary." Dawn waved slightly, receiving just a simple nod from the Pokémon researcher.

Brock, the leader of the current squad, looked around, waiting for the last guests to arrive. In the end they should be to eight, leaving four guests that didn't arrived yet. However, the three people around him let him remember some good old memories.

"That's just leave Tracey, Max, May and Ash on the list." Brock announced before he looked at his watch.

"I can't still believe that this amateur actually won the Sinnoh league." Gary shook his head. "I guess that the Sinnoh league is the easiest one after all."

Misty immediately pulled out her mallet and hit Gary on his head with it, leaving a smoking spot on his head. Brock wasn't surprised at all, however, Dawn didn't know how to react to this scene.

"Relax Dawn, that's normal and it happened to Ash quiet often when he still traveled with me and Misty." Brock smiled weakly.

The blunette shrugged it off and looked again to the horizon. It was beautiful around this time in Sinnoh and the weather couldn't be better for their reunion. If only the rest of the group were already here.

"Hey, I think there they are." Misty pointed to the opposite direction of the street where she and Gary arrived some minutes ago.

"Oh boy …" Brock sweatdropped when he saw two familiar faces that approached their current location really fast.

The two trainers were a girl with orange clothes, black biking shorts and a green bandana while the second person was a raven-haired boy with a base cap, blue jeans, finger-less gloves and a black and yellow sweatshirt.

Both were running as if they were followed by a herd of wild Tauros, but the only two who cause a stir where the two figures. Shoulder on shoulder, they tried to shake off their 'rival', however, it didn't seem that someone had a major advantage so far and in a few seconds they would have to be satisfied with a tie.

A few meters before the garden gate, May tried to pull Ash by his arm, so he would loose his focus, however, the Sinnoh league champion tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground with May still clinging to Ash's arm.

Due to the fact that he fell faster than she did, Ash twisted in mid-air and landed on his back right in front of the house of Dawn. Not able to hold her own balance, May fell right on top of Ash and their lips met for a few seconds, much to the 'delight' of the on looking four other guests. Both of them weren't able to withdrew from their current position, however, they blushed heavily.

"That's sure is interesting …" Gary noted, leaning over the fence and watching the two lovebirds.

"That's so cute!" Dawn clasped her hands together, looking at the pair.

Brock was envy, but not because of May, but rather the fact that Ash kissed a girl before him. It wasn't possible, however, to read Misty's expression who just stood there with her mouth wide open and disbelief in her eyes.

Realizing what they are doing, May pushed herself away from Ash, but not without giving him a slap across the face. With a face as red as a Charmander, the brunette wiped off the dust from her clothes while Ash, with a face as red as May's, still was on the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"What was that for?" Ash sat up, looking at the princess of Hoenn.

"You shouldn't just steal the first kiss of a girl!" May said, trying to sound angry but she failed at doing so.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who clang to my arm." The raven-haired boy mentioned.

"Now it's my fault? Every normal person would have just slowed down, but you clumsy creature fell down." The brunette put her hands on her hips, arguing with the champion.

"And you …"

"You're so cute, even if you are arguing." Dawn squealed, interrupting the discussion between the two.

May and Ash stopped their argument, blushing like crazy and May pulled her bandana down to cover her face while Ash did the same with his hat.

"Ashy, I see that you use your new found popularity for the right things …" Gary started to laugh before receiving a slap from Misty to the back of his head.

Right in time, Glaceon and Pikachu arrived at the scene, taking the attention from their trainers. Both Pokémon panted heavily, admiring the speed of their trainers for once.

"Nice to see you again, May, Ash." Brock stepped out of the garden, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Oh well … It seems that our little race was for nothing .." Ash scratched his head after he accepted the handshake. "Actually we thought that we were going to be the firsts."

Brock, Pikachu, Glaceon and Gary laughed about Ash's childish character, although he was the champion of the region's league at the moment.

"Did you arrange to meet? Originally I thought that May would come from Hoenn while Ash would come right away from his meeting with Cynthia." Brock questioned.

"Actually we didn't find each other …" Ash started.

" … but these two found each other, so it just happened." May finished for Ash and pointed to the two Pokémon.

"It's interesting that they have such a strong bond …" Brock wondered.

"Where's your brother May?" Misty found her composure again, hoping that nobody would mention the kiss.

"He should …." May turned around, but there was no sign of Max. " .. It seemed that they couldn't keep up with us."

"They?" Dawn was slightly confused by that.

"Yes, we met Tracey on our way and I assume that Max and he will come soon." The Hoenn coordinator explained, placing her forefinger on her chin.

Indeed, Max and Tracey soon appeared on the way, walking in a rather calm manner. Max didn't change much since his Kanto journey and Tracey looked like always, wearing his green shirt and red headband.

"Sis, you really make it difficult to keep up with you." Max said to his sister, but the brunette was just happy that her brother didn't see the 'accident'.

"Come one, you should finally be used to that speed of me and Ash …" May teased her brother a bit.

Max just rolled his eyes while Tracey greeted everyone of the group, although the greetings with Gary were always not the best ones. Everyone was finally here and that meant that the reunion party could start, with all of the events of course.

"Do you mind if we go into the house?" Dawn broke some minutes of silence.

Nobody seemed to mind and everyone from the three different regions entered the Twinleaf town house.

Dawn's house or her mother's house in this case wasn't very special, but it looked similar to the Ketchum residence in Kanto. Within minutes, everyone put his bag into the corner of the floor, being relieved to get rid of that additional weight.

Much to Misty's dislike, Ash and May were almost every single second side by side and it became difficult to think that they didn't make it intentional.

As on a clue Dawn's mother Johanna entered the living room, excited to see some of Dawn's friend. Mrs. Berlitz smiled when she saw all the friendly faces, although she had a strange feeling when she spotted Gary, however, he was an invited guest after all.

"Who's hungry?" Johanna asked casually before two stomachs started to growl like a Groudon.

"Does that answer your question?" Brock asked rhetorical while everyone laughed at May and Ash, excepting Misty who seemed to be in a huff.

Johanna just waved with her hand, motioning to her guests that they should follow her into the kitchen. Inside the room was a table with nine seats and everybody was eager to get a seat near the food, however, Misty seemed to want something else near her.

It was an oblong table and Johanna sat at the front of it, so she could bring the food to the table and leaving the table without disturbing any of her guests.

On the right side of the table sat in this order Max, Dawn, May and Ash while on the other side of the table were Tracey, Brock, Misty and Gary. According to Misty's expression, she wasn't very pleased to sit next to Gary and that May was next to Ash didn't help her either.

Soon everybody had his plate in front of him and nobody disliked the food that was cooked by Dawn' mum. Like usual, more plates were needed for May and Ash, but they didn't need longer to finish their meals though.

"Who wants desserts?" Johanna asked hopefully.

Besides Misty and Tracey, everyone hold up their hands, signaling that they wish to taste the excellent dessert of Mrs. Berlitz.

Misty instead poked onto her plate, scratching it with her pork every time she heard May giggle about one of Ash's jokes. The two boys next two her were either stupid or had an obsession with nurse Joys. She knew that something was going on between May and Ash, but Misty wouldn't go down without a fight.

"So Ash, how was your meeting with Cynthia?" Dawn asked randomly into the round.

"Well, at first she talked with me about the battles I had during the league and that she was impressed how I turned an almost-defeat into a victory." Ash gulped his dessert, eating it with one bite so he could continue his explanation. "Then she invited me to a dinner, so we could talk about my upcoming battles against the Top 4."

"WAIT!" Misty interrupted harshly. "This CYNTHIA asked you out?"

"Asked out?" The champion answered confused. "It was just a diner at a restaurant and we had a great time. We talked a lot about Pokémon and stuff."

"What …. For stuff?" This question came from May who seemed to have a worried face expression and her eyes slightly watered up, but she suppressed some tears.

"I don't really know anymore." The raven-haired boy scratched his head.

Tracey listened very carefully, being amazed to hear about champions from other regions and Max did it as well. Being in a huff, Gary didn't make any attempts to hide his jealousy.

The table turned into some sort of food when Brock started to bite the wood while crying and the rock-type gym leader couldn't believe that Ash could actually have a chance with Cynthia. Life was so cruel with Brock.

"How can't you remember?" Misty almost jumped over the table to choke Ash, but somehow she could control her anger. "You had a GOD DAMNED DATE with a champion!"

"Date? You must be crazy Misty." Ash chuckled slightly, imagining Cynthia as some sort of closer person to him.

"Do you like …. her?" May hesitated to ask that question, because it hurt her in her soul.

"If I didn't like her I would have to hate her, so I think, yeah, I like her." Ash answered without any hesitation.

Everybody sweatdropped at Ash's typical dense answer, but May looked rather sad at that answer. Misty, however, was red with anger after she learned that Ash not only had his first kiss with another girl, but also his first date.

She didn't even looked when she rammed her pork into the table, missing Gary's hand only by a few inches.

"WHOOAAA … What's your problem?" Gary shouted at Misty, but the redhead just ignored him.

"Is something wrong Misty?" Brock asked, wondering if Misty still had her crush on Ash.

"Everyyythinnnnng iisss just fiiiinneee!" Misty grunted before she left the table, pretending to go to the bathroom.

Confused by these actions, Dawn thought it was time to spend some time together, because this should be the best day ever. After some minutes, Ash was finally ready and May wasn't hungry anymore after she heard the 'story'.

"It was delicious, Mrs. Berlitz!" Ash patted his stomach, leaning backwards in his chair.

"I have to agree, I'm sure I couldn't do it any better myself." Brock complimented the talented cook and the woman was slightly embarrassed that her cooking skills received such fondness.

"It was nothing. Really!" Johanna blushed slightly and she started to make the dishes.

The woman left the table and entered the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes. This left Max, Brock, Gary, Dawn, Ash, Tracey and May in the dining room and nobody knew so well, what they should do now.

"Do you have some suggestions what we could do today?" Dawn asked happily.

"WHAT?" Gary answered a bit harsh. "You didn't plan anything?"

"Calm down, boy! I'm sure we find something to do in no time." Tracey tried to talk normal with the obvious unhappy researcher, but it only had minor success.

"I thought I was supposed to be the kid here …" Max chuckled a bit, looking at the researcher who behaved like a baby at times.

"Trust us, Gary! We know how we can spent our time with funny things and I'm sure it can harm you very much." Brock stood up, leaving the table to ask Johanna if she needed help with the kitchen work.

"Dawn?" Max asked with a wide grin. "Could I use your computer? There's something that I have to check out."

"Uh .. I don't see why not." The blunette stood up and pushed her chair closer to the table. "Come on."

The two individuals with blue hair left the dinner room before they hurried into Dawn's room where Max could search for the information he wanted. Tracey also looked for some work to do, being used to help at Oak's help, he searched for some tasks. Only three left at the table, but very soon, Gary's mobile phone started to ring. The researcher risked a quick look at the device before he dashed to the outside, answering the call. Seven of nine people were out of the room, only leaving May and Ash inside the four walls.

"Ash? .." May thought it would be a good time to talk with Ash about a particular 'accident' that happened not long ago.

"What's up?" Ash smiled, seemingly not knowing what this conversation would be about.

"Well … the accident in front of the house … "

"Don't worry, May. I won't tell Max anything about this, because I'm sure he wouldn't spare me if I did." The Sinnoh league champion explained, breaking the tension.

The brunette sighed slightly in relief, but a slight tint of red appeared on her cheeks. In front of the other people, she had slapped Ash, but this was just an attempt to hide her true feelings. However, she needed to know if her mentor felt the same and it was the perfect opportunity and who could know if she gets another chance.

"Were you .. Uh .. disgusted by it?" May started slow, but if Ash didn't like the kiss, she would knew that he wasn't interested in her.

"By the kiss?" Ash asked surprised and May nodded. "Uh … oh well .."

It was an uneasy situation for the champion, but the girl next to him wouldn't let him go without receiving an answer.

"I felt a … bit .. Uncomfortable … you know …" Ash explained, however May's eyes widened at that. "Not because of you … no no no … I was afraid that you would hate me … I know that you didn't want your first kiss like that … or with me."

May listened with big ears, absorbing every word Ash said and it wasn't the feared indirect rejection. However, it wasn't a confession either, helping May not so much.

"I don't mind the way it happened …" May blabbed out, not realizing what she actually said. It shouldn't look like as if she wanted it to happen that way.

"So …" Ash tried to force her to continue. " … so you mind with whom it was then?"

That was a death trap for May. What should she say right now? If she told him that she mind than her chances with him would shrunk to a minimum, but if she tells him that she didn't mind than it was almost like a confession.

"Uh … oh well .." At the moment, May just hoped that someone entered the room, freeing her from that awkward situation.

Happily, for her she was saved by non other than her little brother who entered the room with a wide smile on his face. The perfect opportunity to change the subject.

"Hey Max, why are you smiling like that?"

"I just looked for my grades in my last test and guess, I have an A+!" The youngest Maple stated proudly, however, it didn't surprise anyone, because Max always had a big knowledge about Pokémon and everything that was connected with them.

"That's just fine." May patted her brother on the shoulder, breaking up the conversation with Ash who wasn't quiet sure what she tried to hide.

"That means that you have enough knowledge, but now you need some practical training as well." Ash thought for some seconds. "What do you think May? Should we ask the others to do a small tournament?"

"What do you mean by that?" The coordinator asked confused.

"Just a little tournament among us, so Max can learn something from the best." The champion put his fist into the air.

"It sounds fun, but where should we battle? It isn't so as Twinleaf town has the best battlegrounds, unlike Petalburg." The brunette informed her 'mentor', who returned to his head-scratching behavior.

"I know an empty filed, not far away from here."

Everyone in the room looked to Dawn, who just entered the room, seemingly eavesdropping for several minutes so far. May got a terrified look on her face, realizing that the blunette could have heard her little conversation with Ash and it wasn't possible that Dawn was as dense as Ash.

Dawn winked at May who just turned red, however, Ash didn't notice, because he started his own conversation with Max, who still bragged about his grade. The best way to make it undone would be to accept Dawn's suggestion and leave the house as soon as everybody was here again.

"Do you know what Dawn?" May forced a smile. "It's a beautiful idea, why don't you get the others, so we can start?"

"Okay May, but we'll talk about it later." Dawn left the room in search for Gary, Tracey and Misty.

The situation was extremely uncomfortable for the Hoenn coordinator.

"I assume that a little tournament would be the perfect way to continue a 'perfect day'." Ash emphasized the two last words to embarrass May even more.

'Just wait a little longer …' May murmured under her breath, swearing that she would tell Ash sooner or later, today.

The Twinleaf town native informed everyone about their unofficial tournament, even Gary. Much to her surprise nobody seemed to mind and that although Misty and Gary didn't had the best time so far.

Dawn's secret' place laid 5 minutes away from her house, near the forest. It was surround by several trees, making it the perfect spot to do their battles.

"Does someone has a good idea what rules we should use?" Ash started the first conversation in several minutes, realizing that Misty was in a huff and Gary just didn't suit well with the all-around situation.

"I think we should do a tag battle tournament!" Dawn shouted, taking everyone by surprise.

"How did you get that idea, Dawn?" Tracey asked puzzled.

"We're eight people, that would make four teams and I'm sure that we could borrow Max one or two Pokémon from us, didn't sound that funny?"

Everybody thought about that suggestion.

"How do we decide who teams up with you?" Gary said his first words in almost half an hour.

"Shouldn't be a problem to decide that on our own, right?" Dawn said casually.

"I want to team up with Ash, it's almost an eternity since we last did." May blurted out, but that was exactly what Dawn planned. However, there was someone else who would love to team with Ash and the redhead wouldn't back down with ease.

"It would be better if Ash teams up with me, May." Misty put her hands on her hips, claiming her 'partner'.

"Why?" May asked harshly. "Ash and I have a similar style and that's just perfect for the tournament." The brunette stepped in front of Misty.

"So what?" Misty stomped onto the ground. "I can't remember that someone appointed you to 'Mrs. Chosen One'."

"Chosen One?" May asked puzzled, not knowing Ash's status among the legendary Pokémon. "Ash, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a long story, but can't we just start with the tournament?" Ash asked desperately.

"Only if I team up with Ash!" Misty still demanded that she would be Ash's partner, maybe even in more than one way.

The little argument was interrupted by two Pokémon who had a great time when they chased another. Looking at the odd couple, Misty was furious that even May's and Ash's Pokémon came along very well, but that didn't have to mean that the trainers had to do so as well.

"I think that Glaceon and Pikachu want that May and Ash team up, so we shouldn't ruin their wish." Dawn seemed to support everything that happened between the two.

"It's fine with me." Brock tried to organize some things now. "May and Ash will team up, I will team up with Max, Tracey and Dawn are partners and Misty and Gary will tag also."

"WHAT?" Gary and Misty yelled out at the same time, both of them not agreeing with that decision.

"Come on it won't be that …."

"PIKA/GLA!"

The 'idyll' was cut short through to two huge screams from the two Pokémon, forcing everyone to look for the reason of it. Two metal hands grabbed the ice-type and electro-type, pulling them to a large box before they were trapped inside of it.

"Damn it!" Ash should have known that the day wouldn't end without an appearance from those idiots.

From out of the forest appeared a robot with the form of a Blastoise, leading Gary to frown a bit.

On top of the giant machine appeared three figures that stalked the trainers for years and it started every time with that same stupid motto of them.

"Make you ready for trouble." A pink haired woman almost sang.

"Make it double." The man next to her finish the first rhyme, but they couldn't go any further.

"SHUT UP!" The combined shouting of the group interrupted the patented motto of Team Rocket.

" ….." Jesse and James couldn't believe that these 'teens' allowed themselves to talk with them like that.

"Give us our Pokémon back!" May and Ash yelled in chorus.

"Did we ever?" Team Rocket asked a rhetorical question, not getting it why these twerps always thought that they would return the Pokémon without a fight.

"Okay, that don't leave us any other choice then!" Ash released a Pokéball from his belt, maximizing it.

The champion of the Sinnoh region threw the ball wide into the air, making clear that the called Pokémon would come out in the air. The sphere opened and revealed a large, orange Pokémon that flew majestic through the air.

"Ash? Since when do have you gotten your Charizard back?" May was amazed that the Kanto native had one of his strongest Pokémon with him.

"Do you really believe that Charizard would miss a chance to face the Top Four in a few days?" Ash smiled, making May blush a bit.

"I guess not .." The brunette replied in embarrassment.

"Do you think I'll surrender all the honor to you, Ashy-boy?" Gary called his own Blastoise to confront the 'fake' one. The giant turtle really looked stronger than the last time Ash saw him, but he never expected that Gary would become weak only because he was a researcher now.

"Wow, a Blastoise!" Max couldn't suppress his curiosity, looking at the fully evolved Pokémon with wide eyes.

"These little twerps want to fight against us." The cat-Pokémon Meowth looked down from the robot's head. "However, this time we put all our money into this monstrous machine."

The cat pushed a button on his remote controller, leading the giant Blastoise to lower his canons. Out of the pipes came two nets that flew into the direction of the two Kanto starters, but they wouldn't go down like that.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered his long-time Pokémon.

"Blastoise, use ice beam!" The researcher knew how he could destroy a net and the ice beam would do its job.

The Flamethrower burned the net while the ice beam froze it, forcing it to fall to the ground where it broke into millions of splinters. It was obvious that this act of Team Rocket would turn out into their umpteenth failure.

"Meowth? Didn't you say that the net was fireproof?" Jesse yelled to the cat who was responsible with the purchase of their machines

"Whatz your problem? I wanted to buy a fireproof one, but you intended to buy two and we didn't have enough money to buy two of them!" Team Rocket started to argue among them.

Ash and Gary nodded to each other, knowing what the other one was thinking. It was rare to see the two Pallet town trainer with same idea, but every time they teamed up it would turn into one of the most fatal combinations.

"Use Overheat on the head!" The champion pointed to the place where Team Rocket was arguing.

"Use Hyper beam on the same spot!" Gary copied Ash's movement and the two Pokémon started their most powerful attacks, shooting them at Team Rocket. The two attacks fused into one, making it even more dangerous before it hit the mecha-Blastoise head.

The other trainers and boys, including Misty, Dawn, Brock, Max and Tracey smirked, knowing what would come next. On top of the giant robot occurred a mediocre explosion, not enough to kill someone, but enough to blast the Rocket's away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The three individuals seemed to have a patent on that catchphrase as well. Team Rocket disappeared within the sky, leaving only the lower body of their machine there. It was time to free Pikachu and Glaceon from their 'dungeon'.

"I'll get them!" May ran to the gigantic machine, approaching it before Ash or anyone could say something.

However, the attacks on the head caused a chain reaction and the machine was about to explode, frightening everyone who saw it. Being at a lose of words, Ash tried to ran after May, fearing the worst if he didn't do anything.

"MAY! NO! …" Ash yelled with all of his might, but …. It was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash yelled and ran to May, but the machine exploded before he could even get close to her. Enveloped into a red tint, the surroundings quaked and trees started to snap, revealing their roots.

Everyone stared with disbelief in their eyes when the explosion enveloped May and the brunette couldn't even scream for help. The shock wave sent Ash to his back, but he couldn't lay on his back, not now, not in this situation.

"MAY!" Everybody screamed, but the two loudest were Ash and Max who knew May better than anybody else.

As quickly the explosion appeared as quickly, it disappeared, revealing the pure chaos. Trees were uprooted, stones were thrown out of their positions, the grass was burned and the giant machine wasn't there anymore.

Between the whole chaos, the group spotted May. She just laid on her side, not moving. The clothes of her were torn and burned while her skin showed some bruises.

Everybody stood there in silence before Max stormed to his sister and Misty and Dawn clasped her hands in front of their faces, refusing to believe this scene.

Max shook his sister, but she didn't move or react.

"May, come on! That's not funny! … "Max shook her with all of his might, but her face expression didn't change at all. "Please …. May .. You can't just …. Come on May! … please … I need you .."

Max voice cracked at the end of his pleading and his sobbing became louder. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. This had to be a nightmare, it has to be. This was just another useless attempt of Team Rocket, wasn't it? They had defeated them hundred times, why should it end different this time?

Max couldn't hold it any longer and he cried the hardest he could. This day should be their reunion, but it turned into a freaking nightmare.

Misty's eyes watered up before she fell to her knees, she couldn't deny that she didn't like May as of late but that was too much.

Soon everybody gave up to their emotions, not making any attempt to stop their tears. Even Gary and Tracey who didn't know May that good couldn't suppress their tears when they saw the boy who tried to wake up his sister. But she wouldn't wake up ..

Ash's eyes watered up to an extend he never experienced before and he felt a sharp pain in his heart that let him wish to scream all over the place. He fell to his knees and punched the ground with all of his might, ignoring the pain within his fists that was nothing compared to his emotional pain.

He rammed his head into the ground, trying to wake up, because it was a nightmare. Damn it, he wished it was a nightmare, but he didn't wake up and the first blood dropped from his head.

Why did it had to happen? Why was it had to be her? Why couldn't he help her? He was the goddamn champion … and what did it get him? Nothing, he couldn't even save his best friend.

It should be him. If someone had to be it, it should be him and not her.

"And it will be me …" Ash said weakly, resting his head on the ground and sobbing.

Brock wiped some tears away. It was time that he as the oldest should comfort the younger ones. He wasn't over it, hell no, he won't be ever over it. It's just that someone had to start with the comfort, but Brock's leg didn't move. They shivered, not allowing a movement from him.

Max was still with his sister, refusing to accept the situation that was obvious. His sister won't come back, she just won't. It was a thought that couldn't leave his head, regardless he didn't want to admit it. How can you admit that a person so close to you like your sister won't come back?

He lifted her up to hug her, something that he should have done more often. Now it was to late and Max regretted so many things … teasing his sister … putting her skills down … he wasn't the brother he should have been for her.

"I was the worst brother ever …" He whispered before he broke down. It was too much too handle, nobody his age should experience something like that.

Misty couldn't see anymore through her tears and she shivered. It was too much to deal with and she would break down, but someone embraced her, comforting her a bit. It didn't matter who it was because in those situation you shouldn't be on your own.

Looking up, she spotted Gary that had his arms wrapped around her, but she didn't complain. It was no time to complain when your own problems were so much smaller when the ones that laid in front of them.

They looked to Max who was still close to his sister and nobody dared to disturb him. What are you supposed to tell someone who lost his sister.

Ash still was on all four, dealing with the pain he knew was too much to deal with.

"It will be me …." Ash got up to a kneeling position. "It has to be me …." Ash lifted himself up, still struggling to stand on his feet. "It's me who will be the one …."

He walked slowly to Max and May's body while making up his mind. There was no way that he could become happy again, no way, not like that.

With his head down, Ash approached the terrible scene. He looked at the siblings, tearing up again when he saw the girl on the ground.

He made up his mind and he accepted the consequences that would come with his decision. It would be his fate and not hers, he was ready for it, and she wasn't.

Max didn't notice the trainer who approached him. He was still suffering from an emotional breakdown, one that wouldn't go away.

Ash fell to his knees, pushing Max gently away from the gone coordinator. Max didn't want to be dragged away from his sister, no one was allowed to bring him away, nobody was so close to his sister like him. Nobody could understand how he felt.

The small kid, however, couldn't do anything against Ash's actions. Once Max looked into Ash's eyes, he saw pure emptiness, nothing of the determination that was used to sparkle against everyone who dared to stare him down.

It almost seemed that Ash had lost his will to live, something that Max' felt as well.

Charizard and Blastoise looked to the ground, feeling the pain of the humans as well. You didn't need to know someone to cry, because every death was sad. Every death is bad for someone somewhere.

Still in their prison, Pikachu and Glaceon could just witness the scene. The fox couldn't believe what happened. Why did it had to be May? She just wanted to help the two Pokémon. The cage was thrown away during the explosion, leaving the two Pokémon only with minor injuries.

Glaceon broke down while Pikachu tried to comfort her. The electro-type knew that nothing he would say could make the scene less worse for the fox Pokémon. Everyone felt the pain.

Ash freed May from the grip of her brother before he embraced her. Never before he felt himself so distant to her. It didn't matter that he hugged her. She wasn't there anymore. No heartbeat. No breathing.

Max just fell to the ground, loosing all control of his body to do something against it. His eyes became red through the tears, his throat was dry.

Ash had decided what he was going to do. He had the chance to make the scene undone. He was the only one who could.

Hugging her even tighter, Ash closed his eyes and it was time. It was time to be in her place.

A light blue light appeared around Ash before it enveloped May as well. It was bright and Max had to shield his eyes.

What was Ash doing? Between his tears Max saw how tears fell onto May's back. They were Ash's.

Brock wiped another tears way, seeing Ash with May. The blue light now covered the two individuals. Ash still didn't move from his current position. The bright light. It came from him.

Dawn who fell on her knees, didn't care what Ash was doing as long as it could help May. She would except everything if May lives.

"Brock? …" Dawn asked weakly, sniffing.

Brock didn't respond. There was too much in his head for him to answer Dawn. The blue light. He heard from a similar event. It was quiet time ago. Kid, an agent, told him a year ago what happened to Lucario.

Everyone else looked at the scene, not understanding the event. Why was the light around them? Why was it so bright?

"BROCK? …" Dawn asked louder than before.

This time she caught the attention of the boy who was lost in his thoughts. The blunette ripped him out his thoughts. He had a clue. He had clue what was going on.

"What … Dawn .."

"What's going on, Brock? … What is Ash doing?"

"He …. tries … to save … May." Brock replies with a shaking voice, just remembering what happened to Lucario after he gave Mew his energy.

"How? … I wish as much as you that May could be saved … but …. she's gone …" Dawn's eyes again started to water up, relieving themselves over her face.

Brock decided not to tell anything. If he was right, the results would be as terrible as they were right now. He couldn't think about it. Was Ash about to do what Brock thought he is doing? Was Ash really going to sacrifice himself?

"It has to work … it just has too …" Ash rested his head on May's shoulder, concentrating much more. He was very aware what will happen if he finishes the process.

The light became even brighter.

"You won't … leave the ones who love you May …. You won't .."

He suddenly felt a sharp pain that shot through his body. It didn't hurt his muscles, his organs, his bones … it hurt his internal energy. He felt the pain before. It's the same pain he felt during the resurrection of Mew. The same pain that Lucario experienced as well. Lucario. The Pokémon that had to deal with the consequences of giving up his life energy.

"May, you're too important to me … you're too important too your brother … you are too important to your family … your mum … your dad …" Ash still whispered into her ear.

He wasn't sure if she hears him. It didn't matter to him though. As long as she would be come back. The pain within his cells became worse. He almost cracked down. However; May still didn't move. Ash couldn't be so egoistical. He had to keep trying.

"Please May … Come back … we still had to do so many things … I have to tell you so many things …"

Ash's aura was absorbed by May's body, but she still didn't move. He had to try harder. He had to have enough energy to rescue her. Was he so weak that he couldn't rescue a single person? Damn it. He was the Sinnoh champion, he was the Chosen One. He had rescued the world several times. And now? He wasn't able to save the person that was the closest to him.

" … Do it for us May … do it for the ones you love … do it for me … I can't live without you … Please May … I love you …"

Ash confessed his own feelings. He loved that person. She was so important too him. She was more important than his own life. It had to be love. Why does it need situations like this to realize that you love someone?

" … I love you May … If you love me too you will survive … please … I won't live without you … "

Ash focused his last energy resources. He would give up all of his aura. And it would rescue her. Fighting through the pain, Ash released the last aura he possessed. Once he wasn't even able to kneel, Ash fell to his back. The blue light disappeared and May fell back to her position.

He couldn't stay any longer there without doing anything. Brock raced to the two fallen trainers. Misty, Tracey, Gary followed slowly, still suffering from the endless crying they have been through.

Max still paralyzed by this scene moved slowly forwards, approaching Ash. The raven-haired boy laid on his back, panting heavily, but he still had tears in his eyes. He was then developed into some blue light again. However this time, small lightnings went over her body, sparkling on his skin. As he looked up, he saw May, but she still laid there without any movement.

Brock arrived on the scene, helping Ash to sit up.

"Ash, why did you do that!" Brock couldn't believe that his best friend who throw his life away like that.

"What … did … I do?" Ash responded weakly, answering through the pain. " Nothing … I could do nothing Brock … I'm useless … "

Brock could understand how Ash felt. He put all his efforts in this attempt to rescue his friend. But May. She wasn't moving.

"I'm useless Brock …" Ash screamed, but his voice cracked. It was too much for him. "What I am?" Ash asked.

"You are the best friend someone could ask for, Ash. You did everything you could …" Brock answered with tears in his eyes.

The other four trainer came closer to that emotional scene. Misty couldn't take it anymore. She jumped into Gary's arms and sobbed like crazy. Tracey tried to comfort Dawn.

Ash wasn't cheered up by these words. In his opinion he failed. He failed at everything.

" .. I did everything I could do? … It didn't help anyone … It's the same as if I did nothing at all … I'm supposed to be the Chosen one … I'm supposed to save the world … How did it come that I couldn't even save one person? … "

Ash punched onto the ground, hating himself for being so weak.

Nobody knew how to react Ash's self-accusations. He did more than the others, but it wasn't still enough for him. Ash wanted to rescue everyone.

Ash's body started to disappear. The light became brighter around him.

"What happens to you?" Dawn looked in shock at the vanishing trainer.

"Exact the thing ….. I want … " Ash closed his eyes, accepting his fate. It was the same situation that Lucario was in.

"Brock?" Dawn knew that Ash wouldn't talk, therefore she had to ask Brock to tell him what was going on here. It's hard to loose May. Even harder if they loose two friends.

"He disappears … "Brock replied sadly. "When we traveled through Hoenn we met a Lucario … He vanished the same way …"

Misty and Dawn shrieked, not believing what Brock said. It couldn't be. Ash is about to die too.

Pikachu within the cage saw the scenario in pure disbelief. Unlike the others the electro-type was present at Lucario's dead. He knew what would happen to his trainer. He knew that he wouldn't come back.

The rodent broke down, not being able to flee from his prison. Not being able to share the moment with his trainer.

Ash knew what would happen to him, but he didn't want his friends to witness his dead. With his last remaining strength he sat up.

"Charizard …" He yelled so loud he could.

The fire dragon had still some tears in his eyes. After hearing his master, the Pokémon knew he had to support his master. No matter what. Charizard flied to his trainer, landing some feet away from him.

Ash motioned to his Pokémon to come down and Charizard followed the order. Once he was close enough, Ash wrapped his arms around Charizard's neck.

" We're through a lot together …. my friend … please … grant me the last honor …. " He whispered into the ear of his long-time friend.

Charizard's eyes watered up before he grabbed Ash and placed him onto his back.

"ASH! What are you doing?" The group explained, not understanding the actions of their best friend.

Ash leaned forwards, so he laid chest first on Charizard's back. It was a warm and comforting feeling. The last thing his friends saw from him was a smile on his face. He was satisfied with his fate. No regret in his expression.

"Please take care of Pikachu …" Ash released some Pokéballs on his belt. " … and of them, too. Tell my mother that I love her … "

The Pokéballs of his Sinnoh Pokémon dropped to the ground. No one of them knew anything about the situation.

"But Ash …." Misty said through her tears.

"It's okay …" Ash said with a comforting smile on his face.

Charizard with tears in his eyes let out one last growl before he took off from the ground, leaving all the sad trainers behind. Ash threw on last gaze to May's body, knowing that he was too weak. It's better so.

Everyone on the ground fell to their knees. It wasn't only May who was gone. They had lost Ash, too. It was the darkest day in their life. They heard Pikachu yelling from his cage, but the rodent couldn't do anything. It was time to get Glaceon and Pikachu out of that cage.

Charizard vanished in the sky. Ash was gone. Never to return.

Brock slowly walked to the cage, releasing the two Pokémon. While Glaceon ran to her trainer, Pikachu just sat there, not accepting the fate of his trainer. Big, round tears dropped down from his face. It became a torture to breath and the small mouse broke down again.

Max sat on the ground and pulled his legs to his chest, sobbing onto his knees. It was the most painful feeling that they had to go through. It would never vanish and the boy hate Team Rocket. They and their stupid inventions.

Glaceon approached her trainer, slowing down with every step she took. In front of her was the brown-haired person that she knew her whole life. Since the day she hatched, Glaceon was raised with love from May. Now she laid their, without moving, without emotions, without the beautiful soul and personality.

Glaceon snuggled into her trainer, refusing to leave her.

Tracey, Misty and Gary looked to the desperate Pokémon, not knowing how they should go on in their life.

Glaceon just closed her eyes, not moving anymore. It was too terrible to be true. The soft skin of her trainer brushed against her fur and she could even swear that she felt that someone caressed her back, but that had to be her imagination.

The fox Pokémon snuggled deeper into her trainer, enjoying one last moment together. Then she felt again this feelings that someone touched her back. She didn't want to, but Glaceon lifted her head before she turned it around to see the reason for the touch.

The reason of the touch was a hand with smooth skin, but it was wrapped into a glove with black finger pieces. Glaceon gaze followed the hand over the arm until she faced the face of her trainer. It couldn't be, could it? The ice fox nuzzled with her nose into May's face.

The brunette's face moved a bit, shaking at the touch of the Pokémon's nose. Glaceon nudged her face again, hoping to achieve the reaction she wished for.

May blinked several times, not having a clear vision at the moment. The first thing she saw was the face of her Glaceon that licked her face to wake her up.

"Glaceon? …" She said weakly, not being in possession in all of her power.

The ice-type squealed in happiness, feeling more relieved than ever before in her life. Due to the loud noises of the cheering Pokémon, the other people in attendance noticed the happy Pokémon. It surprised them that the Pokémon could be so happy after this.

Max was the first one who approached the Pokémon, wanting to slap her for being so happy about that event. He already raised his hand to hit the ice-type. However, his gaze met the one of May's and the little blue-haired boy didn't believe his eyes.

"May? …" Max rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey … Max .." His sister answered weakly, not knowing what happened. She just knew that she was about to get Pikachu and Glaceon, but then she heard a loud bang.

Max' eyes watered up before he started to cry. He lifted his sister to a seated position before he hugged her again, remembering the time he thought that he couldn't do it ever again. It was a sensational feeling for him, his wish had come true. His sister was alive.

Only now Tracey and the others noticed that Max embraced May again, but they didn't know why. Stepping slowly to the boy, they noticed that May's arm was wrapped around her brother. Fastening their speed, they approached the two.

"Max … we knew it's hard, but .." Dawn said calmly.

"I'm so glad that you're back!" Max statement interrupted Dawn's explanation.

"What are you talking about? …" Gary thought that Max was going insane, thinking that his sister was alive.

They then looked straight into the face of May that peeked over her brother's shoulder and her eyes were open. Her gaze was confused, but at the same time very surprised that Max hugged her.

They didn't know how to react. May was alive. She was alive and the one who saved her was Ash. His attempt wasn't useless.

Brock heard the voices of them, but he was still with Pikachu. The yellow rodent wasn't able t take one-step, therefore Brock had to carry him.

Brock, with Pikachu in his arms, returned to his friends, hoping that they could go through the pain. It won't be easy, but they needed to look forward. Tracey noticed that Brock approached them, therefore he turned around to tell him the news.

"Brock … May … is … is " Tracey still had a dry throat that prevented him to build a whole sentence.

"What is with her? …" Brock said with absolute no enthusiasm in his voice, not expecting what Tracey had to tell him.

"She's a live, Brock!" Tracey gulped before he finished his sentence.

Brock stood there as if he heard a bad joke, but it wasn't a joke. There was May, hugging her brother who refused to let her go. Not again. The first seconds passed with pure disbelief, but Ash had done it. He saved his friend.

"May, how are you feeling?" Brock approached with Pikachu. The yellow rodent throw a quick gaze to the brunette, but it couldn't reduce the pain that he still felt inside.

"Besides the bruises … I'm fine …. What happened?" May looked up, seeing the tear-filled eyes of her friends. Did they cry, because of her?

It was time to explain May what happened, even the bad news. From all of them it was Brock who was calm enough to tell her. However, if he have to talk about it he knew that he couldn't suppress further tears.

"Don't you remember, May? You ran to Pikachu and Glaceon, but Team Rocket's machine exploded and the explosion caught you."

May listened in disbelief what had happened to her. She was enveloped by the explosion, but she was alive. How was that possible?

"We were desperate, but … Ash …. saved you!" Brock explained further, however it was hard to talk about the person that was really gone.

When Ash wasn't mentioned, everyone's mood sank and even Max who was happy to see his sister alive knew what was the 'price' for that. Nobody dared to look May into the eyes, knowing that it would be even harder for to learn that Ash sacrificed himself for her. Ash didn't even know that he saved her and he still had to disappear.

May looked around to see Ash. She had to thank him that he had saved her. Again. However, she couldn't spot him anywhere and the silence of the others frightened May. Even Pikachu in Brock' arms looked like as if he had gone through hell.

"Where's Ash? …" She almost didn't dare to ask that question, fearing the worst.

"Like I said …" Brock gulped again, taking one huge breath. "He saved you, but ….. it cost his life …"

May thought that she heard wrong, but it was really what Brock said. He said that her rescue cost Ash' life. It couldn't be. This was a bad joke, a very bad joke.

"You lie … that's not true …." May shook her head, not believing what she heard. She stood up and walked around.

"Ash! Where are you? That's not funny … Show yourself … It's not funny .." May sniffed several times and she noticed the upset trainer. They weren't giggling like she expected them for the bad prank Ash played on her.

"May …" Brock said again.

The brunette didn't listen, but she kept searching for the boy.

"May! …" Brock exclaimed louder.

The coordinator still didn't listen and she looked behind the various trainers, thinking that Ash hide behind one of them.

"MAY!" Brock shouted, loosing his patience. "ASH IS DEAD AND HE WON'T COME BACK!"

The harshness of his voice startled everyone around, but it was true, Everyone knew it. May, however, didn't want to believe it.

"Brock … please don't lie …" May said with a shaking voice.

"I wish I would May …" Brock lowered his head again.

May couldn't stand these lies anymore. She dashed to Brock and tackled him to the ground, being on top of him. She shivered, but she raised her hand to slap Brock across the face, punishing him for his bad jokes and lies to her. Yes, Brock was her friend, but Ash was something more important to her. He was her mentor, her inspiration, her crush.

"May! Stop!" The other yelled in union, but the brunette didn't intend to do so unless Ash appears.

Tracey and Gary held her by her arms, removing her from Brock who had a red face at the moment.

"Let me go!" May demanded, fighting like a battle-type Pokémon. "Nobody jokes about things like that … not about Ash!"

"It's no joke, May! We all wish it would .." Tracey told her, still holding her arm tight.

"Let her go, it's not her fault!" Brock told his fellow friends.

Gary and Tracey slowly loosened their grip on the brunette, expecting her to jump Brock again. May opened her eyes again, ready to continue where she stopped. Before she could do so, she saw Brock's face expression. Tears were running down his cheeks, tears that no person on this planet could fake.

May finally realized that Brock told the truth. It was true. Ash was gone. That was the reason that he wasn't anywhere that her friends cried their eyes out, that Pikachu was so desperate.

" … no …" May said quietly, realizing the situation around her.

She then fell onto her knees, sobbing the hardest she ever did. The realization of the fact was even harder than the thought. Ash was gone. He sacrificed himself to save her. Her, the weak little girl she was. Why did he had to be the hero all the time? Couldn't he for once think about himself?

Her tears became more with the second and her heart sank more and more. The more she thought about it the more she couldn't believe it. It wasn't one of those moments were they thought that Ash was gone. It was the moment were they knew that he was gone.

May couldn't stop the flow of emotions that enveloped her, but she didn't care.

Everyone around her stood in silence, sharing the feeling of a lost one. It couldn't get any worse. Their reunion? It turned into a nightmare and this nightmare wouldn't end.

Various Pidgeys flew around a large orange dragon that flew through the air, twisting around in mid-air to get a better look on his passenger. On his back was a human that looked more dead than alive, but he still breathed.

Still feeling the shock waves that went through his body, Ash got used to the pain. It wouldn't take any longer before he could finally rest in peace.

His eyes were still filled with tears, but he still had a smile on his face.

Ash's head rested on Charizard's back and the raven-haired boy lifted one of his hands, wanting to know how long it would take until his disappearance. Looking at it, he realized that he could look through his hand already and that meant that it would take only a few minutes.

Closing his eyes again, Ash remembered his journeys and all the Pokémon he had befriended with. He always knew that he couldn't live without them, but he was sure that they could do without him.

He felt how he lost control of his legs, so it wouldn't take much time anymore. Welcoming the rest, Ash prepared for his last breath.

"(You aren't going to give up, are you? Chosen One?)"


	3. Chapter 3

"(You aren't going to give up, are you? Chosen One?)"

Ash didn't react to the voice in his head, thinking that it was an aftereffect of using too much aura. It was over for him, no need to discuss with an imaginary voice anymore.

The feeling of loosing control became stronger and Ash caressed the skin of his dragon-like Pokémon before he muttered a careful 'Thank you ..' to him. Deep down he didn't want Charizard to witness it, but he hadn't enough power to leave on his own.

"(You can't just go like Lucario, because you belong into this time, don't you?)"

Again, Ash heard this voice in his head and different from before, it was clearer and louder. Why was it talking about Lucario?

"(I won't allow you to die Ash, not after you saved me and the tree of beginning!)"

Ash could do what he wanted. It's his life and for him, life became a burden that was too much to carry anymore. He didn't want to survive, not after he learned that he was too weak.

"(It seems it's time to take action!)"

Suddenly Charizard couldn't control his own movements anymore and his wings were frozen. After this, the dragon was magically moved into another direction, aiming for the Hoenn region now.

At first, Ash didn't notice the change of direction, but what made him suspicious was the blue light around Charizard. His Pokémon didn't use aura, so why was he enveloped by the same light as he was?

"(I told you Chosen One: Your time isn't over!)"

Slowly but surely Ash was annoyed by that imaginary voice and he should have already been vanished by now. Could it be that the voice wasn't pure imagination. Nevertheless, Ash didn't want that someone decided for him.

"Get out of my head! I don't want to survive and don't dare to decide for me!" Ash demanded with the most threatening voice he was capable of at the moment.

"(We didn't wait thousand years for you to be born, so that you throw your life away like that!)"

"It's none of your business! I don't want to live anymore, I just don't want to …" The first tears rolled over Ash' cheek again when he remembered the reason for his mood. May.

"(We already met twice, but I admit that I act very childish back then.)"

"Twice? The only Pokémon that could speak with me were Mewtwo, Lugia and Lucario, however, I met Mewtwo once, Lugia twice and Lucario once. Besides, like you said, Lucario is gone …"

"(Oh right, you can't remember the first time we met …)"

"Stop this nonsense! Don't be in my way and accept my fate!" Ash suffered much longer than he expected, feeling still the pain inside his heart and body.

"(You can't know your fate until it's revealed at the end of your journey. And THIS isn't the end of your journey!)"

Charizard meanwhile reached the border of the Hoenn region, crossing it still with high speed. Trying to get control, the dragon tried to move but the only thing that changed was his face expression. A strong Pokémon like him couldn't do anything.

"Why don't you get it that it's a torture for me to live on. I just can't be with my friends anymore, it reminds me of my failure …"

"(I don't know what happened to you, but your strong will is broken. If you don't want to be with your friends anymore, then at least help the Pokémon of this world!)"

"Don't you get it? I'm too weak. I'm not the one who I should suppose to be!"

At this moment, Charizard flew above the Cameron Palace and Ash recognized it immediately. Unfortunately, it remembered him also of May. The girl that had so much fun on the ball, that smiled every time that enriched his life with her presence and that finally stole his heart.

Ash couldn't suppress his tears that freely fell onto Charizard's back and the fire-type noticed that his trainer felt the pain more and more.

"(I know that we need you more than you need us, but with your help we can keep the earth in balance and help so everyone who you love, too.)"

At the word 'love', Ash rammed his head onto Charizard, trying to kill himself this way.

The large dragon approached the tree of beginning, slowed down and landed near the top of the large mountain-like tree. Once the fire-type stood on the ground, he could finally control his own movements again.

Ash noticed the repeal of the control and motioned to his Charizard to take off again.

"(WAIT!)"

The voice in his head yelled, but it sounded kind of childish and cute. It wasn't Lucario or Lugia, therefore Ash couldn't come up with a suggestion. He was at the tree of beginning and the voice in his head knew Lucario, but the only ones who knew about it were his friends, Kid and … Mew.

"Mew, is that you?" Ash asked curiously, not expecting a legendary right now.

In front of him appeared a light and when it vanished it revealed a small, flying and pink Pokémon. Its blue eyes glared at the Chosen One and the attitude of it was quiet different to the last time Ash saw him.

"Mew Mew Mew (I hope that you get it that I'm no stranger to you!)"

For a brief second, Ash had other thoughts than his death wish, because the funny, silly and childish Mew seemed to be very serious right now. The psychic Pokémon crossed his arms while flying above the ground, not doing his usual flips.

The aftereffects of Ash's aura use weren't still gone when the raven-haired boy fell to the ground, not resisting the pain that streamed throughout his body.

"Mew Mew (Charizard! Help me to bring Ash into the tree!)"

The legendary ordered the fire dragon to pick Ash up, but Charizard wasn't sure. His master wished to face his fate on his own, so why should Charizard disrespect his orders. However, he couldn't deny that he wouldn't let a chance slip away that could save Ash. It became a heated conflict within the dragon's head.

He looked at his trainer and in a moment of weakness he picked him up, being aware that Ash could hate him for that forever.

One hour passed since May learned from the heroic act of Ash Ketchum, the boy that saved her life for the umpteenth time. Again, he was able to rescue the ones he cared for, but the only one who couldn't be saved was Ash himself.

May sat on the ground with her legs pulled to her body and her arms were wrapped around her legs, isolating her from her surroundings. It was just her. Her and her feelings that were only circling around one thought. Why? Why did Ash have to do that?

It didn't matter how long she thought, May couldn't understand why Ash sacrificed his life. It was just her. Would he have done the same thing for Dawn or Misty?

The longer she thought about it the more she felt guilty. She felt guilty that she forced Ash to help her. She forced him, because she was too weak to take care of herself.

Every time he put himself in danger, so May wouldn't be harmed. Every time he finished the things, she wasn't able to finish. Every time he found a solution when she already gave up. Every time he was there for her, taking responsibility for her.

Nevertheless, he never asked for a favor in return, he never criticized her or put her down, because she wasn't smart enough.

It was a pure coincidence that she met him, a coincidence that helped her so much, yet felt so wrong. He would be still alive if it wasn't for her. He could still follow his dream if it wasn't for her.

Every second made it worse for May who knew that it was all her fault. It was her fault that her friends lost the kindest person of this world. It was her fault that Mrs. Ketchum lost her only son. It was her fault that Ash's Pokémon haven't a trainer anymore. It was her fault. Hers alone.

How could she ever hope to be able to look someone into the eyes who was close friends with Ash? How could she look into the mirror and not seeing this weak little girl that only made mistakes?

How was she supposed to forgive herself? She knew that the other ones wouldn't forgive her. She didn't want them to forgive her. Not again. Not going easy on her anymore.

The boy that made her life a better place to live. The boy that never dissembled. The boy that was always himself. No cheap presents to impress someone, no cheap promises that he couldn't keep and no lame cheering up attempts.

The boy that believed in his dreams and the dreams of his friends.

The boy that captured her heart without even trying it. The boy that didn't try cheap flirts to get closer to her. The boy that just wanted to have a good time with his friends. The boy that didn't forced someone to like him, yet made him so likeable.

May almost felt ashamed that she dared to fall in love with that great boy. She wasn't good enough for him, yet she couldn't get him out of her mind. She probably never will be.

It was like a bad drama movie where the boy rescued the girl. However, May never dared to think that someone could feel so for her.

It felt like an eternity since she sat down, yet it felt not long enough. How could she dare to look forward in life while he wasn't?

May pulled her legs closer to her chest, still hoping that it would be just a bad dream and that her brother would wake her up for breakfast. Deep in her heart, however, she knew that she wouldn't wake up. It was indeed a nightmare, but this nightmare was reality.

May created a small isolated world for her. Only for her. Nobody could feel the way she felt right now. She just didn't lost a friend. She lost her savior, her mentor, her love.

Glaceon felt the pain of her trainer. She didn't dare to try an attempt to cheer her up. The fox Pokémon thought for a short time that she lost the most important person in her life, but her thoughts were just thoughts. Looking to Pikachu with watered eyes, Glaceon knew that her favorite Pokémon would never be the same again.

The sun started to set, signaling the end of the day. An end in many ways.

Brock looked around, noticing the various friends of him how they dealt with the situation. Gary still wrapped his arms around Misty, comforting her while suppressing his tears. Ash was his rival. Yes. That however, didn't changed the fact that he knew him since his childhood.

Misty didn't try to stop her tears, completely aware of her emotions. She felt a lot of things for Ash during their journeys. Hate, disgust, jealousy and love. And now? The redhead laid in the arms of the boy that was supposed to be her enemy.

It seemed that the old saying was right nevertheless. Difficult times bring people closer together.

Dawn had an empty gaze in her eyes, not showing her no need to worry attitude anymore. It always felt so easy to say it, but it was impossible to think that it would work now.

Tracey just looked to the ground, not attempting to make eye contact with anyone. He was probably the one who spent the least time with Ash, but it didn't make it less sad for him.

On the ground, close to his sister, was Max. The boy who would have give anything one hour ago to get his sister back. However, he didn't plan to loose Ash instead. Never ever would he trade Ash for May or vice versa, there was just no way, that he would sacrifice one of his friends in order to rescue another one. Nobody was less important and Ash was almost like a brother for him.

As desperate as May was Pikachu. Ash's first Pokémon that was literally closer to him than anybody else and there was almost no hour during the last few years where they weren't together.

Brock felt as terrible as anybody else did and he didn't knew how he should act around them. Were they expecting him to be the most mature one who would try to push them forwards, so they wouldn't go down? Should he be the first who say that they need to go?

Nevertheless, they couldn't linger her anymore. They were exhausted, they were done in, they needed rest and they needed to start to live with the situation, no matter how worse it was.

Brock slowly walked to Tracey and placed a hand on his shoulder. When the boy looked into his face, he motioned to him that that they should try to go. Together. The Pokémon watcher nodded slightly, understanding Brock's intention. Nobody wanted them to stop with their sorrow, but they needed to take a step forwards.

Gary knew that it was time to leave. Ash wouldn't come back. They needed to tell the others what happened.

Dawn looked emotionless to Brock, not understanding how she should deal with the loose of a friend. It was jus not possible for her to get it into her head, at least it wouldn't stay in her head. Ash always came back. He always ran into danger, but he still managed to come back.

Max still sat on the ground, copying the position of May. It felt so more comfortable just to turn into a small picture of misery. The boy noticed that the oldest one of them was in front of him. When he looked up, he saw Brock who gave him a helping hand.

Accepting it, Max was lifted to his feet and he immediately was in need of comfort when he hugged the brother-like figure in front of him. Max needed someone to hold on, he needed someone who gave him hope that everything would be alright, he needed someone who could understand him and he needed someone who gave him the feeling that not everything was lost.

Brock quietly sent Max to Dawn and the girl knew that she need to support the youngest of them. It was a difficult time, it was the most difficult time and they would go through it together, all of them.

Unlike Max, May didn't notice Brock who stepped to her. May, the girl who probably felt the worst, the girl who probably thought that it was all her fault.

Brock slightly shook her on her shoulder. May didn't notice or pretended to notice nothing. Brock shook slight more, but the girl just turned her body around, sitting with her back to him.

"May, we need to go …" Brock almost whispered, trying not to sound rude.

"I don't want to …"

"I know that it's hard for you …." Brock tried to give her some understanding, showing her that nobody wanted to leave.

"What do you know?" She raised her voice loud enough that everyone could hear her. "You know nothing, you can't understand how I feel …"

"Ash was a close friend to all of us, May. Everyone feels terrible .."

"You don't get anything, Brock!" May raised her voice even more, but it cracked when her sobbing took control of her. "I'm to blame, it's my fault, … only my fault …"

Brock knew that May had to feel this way. Her feelings of guilt were there, but they shouldn't give her the thought that everybody would turn their backs on her.

"Listen May, nobody thinks that it's your fault, you couldn't decide what would happen .." It was difficult for Brock to find the right words, if they existed at all.

"He would be alive if it wasn't for me … I took your best friend away …"

May's eyes were filled with tears, all of them were ready to relieve them self over her face.

"It's not your fault May … Ash knew what would happen … "

"If I wouldn't have been so stupid … why couldn't I just think about my actions .. I put him in that situation … "

The other ones of the group felt terrible about May's feelings of guilt. They didn't blame her, they didn't think that it was her fault.

"May, I don't think that Ash would want you to blame yourself-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT ASH WOULD THINK!" May screamed, reaching a high pitching tone with her voice.

Brock knew there was no easy way to convince the girl.

"What do you plan to do now, May?" He asked her with an emotionless voice.

"Don't know … just sit here … wait and hope that something redeems me .." It didn't matter what happened to her, she was just a weak little girl with nothing to loose anymore.

"And what about Ash? .." Brock said his name carefully.

May just shrugged with her shoulders, not understanding Brock's question.

"Do you think he rescued you, so you would blame yourself for the rest of your life?"

There was a minute of silence, but Brock didn't say anything. The question should have an effect on the brunette.

" ….. No." She said weakly, still sobbing.

"Exactly .. I'm sure he would wish that you take care of Pikachu …"

Brock took the rodent into his arms and held him to May. For the first time in one hour, she looked slightly up, revealing her red eyes.

She saw the vision of the Pokémon that you couldn't separate from Ash in all those years, the Pokémon that probably felt the same way like her.

She took Pikachu in her arms and for the first time since Ash's disappearance, he seemed less desperate. May knew that she would care for the electro-type, never doing any harm to him. It's the least she could do for him.

Brock stood up again before he gave May a helping hand. The brunette accepted, although she was still shaky on her legs and with Pikachu in her arms and Glaceon next to her, she followed Brock.

Then she stopped and turned around, looking at the sunset. It was beautiful. It was always beautiful when she watched them with him.

Brock noticed that May didn't follow him anymore. Once he turned around, he saw her, standing there and watching the sunset. He didn't intend to disturb her.

The wind blew through her brown hair and Pikachu cuddled into her chest, feeling that she was the right person for comfort.

May then moved her lips, making a promise that wasn't more than a whisper in the wind.

"Ash .. I love you … I promise you that I won't waste the life you gave me …"

It passed like a movie in front of his eyes. It replayed several times and with every time, it became more unbearable for him. Why could it just stop? Why could fate not finally relieve him from those memories?

Every time he saw May in front of him and every time he failed to save her. Every time he saw that he was too weak. Every time he realized that he failed.

Was that the life after the death? Was he forced to witness his failure over and over again?

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change the things that happened. He couldn't make them undone.

Why couldn't he just close his eyes? Why couldn't he just realize that it was senseless to strain himself anymore? No matter what he would do, it won't change anything.

"(Ash! Ash! Wake up, Chosen One!)"

The voice finally relieved him from his nightmares and memories. However, why was the voice talking to him? Shouldn't he be dead or is there something like a heaven in this world?

Slowly but surely he opened his eyes, spotting the pink Pokémon that prevented him to get his rest. It was the Pokémon that didn't allow him to die. It was the Pokémon that decided for him. It was the Pokémon that rescued his life.

Ash looked around before he shut his eyes tight, remembering the horrible thoughts that wouldn't go away as long as he would live.

"(You really startled me, Chosen One! For a moment I thought I would loose you!)"

The long-tailed cat flew above the ground, having a concerned gaze in his eyes. It seemed to be a miracle that he could save the Chosen One, but it wasn't time for Ash to leave this world.

Ash laid on his back. The blue light around him had vanished, meaning that he had got aura from somewhere. He wanted to die! And now he was still alive while she wasn't!

"(You should take more care of yourself, Chosen One!)"

Mew said through telepathy to Ash, but the Kanto trainer was everything, but excited to be still alive.

"Who do you think you are to decide about my fate?" Ash was furious, lifting himself up. Ready to start a fight, Ash threw a punch to Mew but the psychic easily dodged the attack.

"(You didn't make it easy, Chosen One! Your weak will to live almost cost you your life!)"

Didn't the legendary get it? Ash wanted to die, therefore he didn't fight against the effects of the aura use!

"I don't want to live anymore! You maybe saved my life, but that doesn't mean that I can take it by myself!"

Ash ran to the exit of the cave, intending to jump from a cliff. It would finally relieve him of his pain! The pain that was till within his heart. A pain that no time could ever heal.

"(I'm not finished with you, Chosen One!)"

Mew used his mental power to lift Ash into the air, immobilizing him, thus destroying his plan. Soon he moved the boy back into the centre of cave, bringing him into an eye-to-eye position with itself.

"(Tell me Chosen One! What could only happened that could destroy you?)"

"I don't want to talk about it … Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ash calmed down, realizing that every resistance was useless against the Pokémon.

"(Because you're the Chosen One! We legendaries are responsible for you!)"

"Then? Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you when my world broke down …" Ash' voice became quieter and quieter.

"(We can't watch over the whole world, Chosen One! If we were able to do so, we wouldn't need you.)"

"I don't want to be the Chosen One anymore … I'm not the one you want me to be .." Ash doubted his skills. The skills that weren't enough to rescue his friend.

"(Then let me help you, Chosen One. The legendaries on this world need you, but we are aware that you can't do everything on your own.)"

"How am I supposed to live anymore? Everyone thinks I'm dead …. to be honest, I want them to think so …. I can't bear their presence … it reminds me too much of my failures .."

Ash thought about his friends, including his childhood friend Gary, Misty, Tracey, Brock, Max and … May.

"(I don't force you to go back, Chosen One. I'll just that you don't waste your life.")

"What am I supposed to do then?" Ash realized that he couldn't escape from those legendaries. He would live in exile, preventing any contact with humans.

"(Learn to understand the balance of the world. Learn to use the power the fate gave to you.)"

"Okay, I'll." Ash decided to accept the offer that he couldn't deny. "Under one condition though!"

"(What would that be?)"

"Never mention my friends again!" Ash needed to let go his past. The pain would never heal, but maybe he could try to live with it.

"(I'll respect your wish, Chosen One.)"

Mew then started to do some flips, relieved that he could convince the legendaries' favorite human.

"Where's Charizard?" Ash looked around, seeing the exits and entrances that he knew well. They were in that cave where he and Lucario rescued the tree of beginning.

"(He's outside. He thinks that you'll hate him, because he helped me to bring you here.)"

"Tell him please that I don't hate him and that I would be glad if he stays with me." Ash knew that his Charizard was one of those Pokémon that wouldn't admit his feelings.

The legendary flew out of the cave, telling the fire-type the message Ash had given him. Once he was alone, Ash looked at his hands, wondering where he got the aura from that rescued his life.

He made up his mind that he would support the legendaries of the world, paying them back that they also trusted him.

Soon Mew returned with the dragon and Charizard immediately hugged his trainer. Never before he felt so relieved and it was also a rare sight to see how he didn't suppressed his feelings.

"Thank you, Charizard. I know that you just wanted to help me." Ash patted his fire-Pokémon on his back, praising him for his loyalty.

"(Do you have some other Pokémon with you?)"

Ash remembered that he left all of his Sinnoh Pokémon with his friends, but he didn't want to mention them.

"No, Charizard is the only one! Do you want to stay with me, buddy? It could be lonely though …"

His long-time friend led out a loud growl, shooting a flame into the air. This always meant that he agreed with his trainer.

"Thank you buddy!" Ash once again hugged his fire-Pokémon that accompanied him for so long.

"(Do you want me to get some of your other Pokémon? I can ask them if they want to join you.)"

Ash thought about the possibilities, but he didn't have very much though. His intention was to be alone, therefore he couldn't get the Pokémon at professor Oak's lab. It would make them suspicious if some of them disappear without a trace.

He really missed Pikachu. His starter Pokémon that would miss him as much as he him However, he didn't want that his friend would have to leave his friends. Sure that Brock or Max would care for him, although it broke Ash's heart to leave him there.

The only Pokémon that he could choose were those that wouldn't be missed from any of his human friends. After some seconds Ash decided which Pokémon he would like to see again and if there was an open spot he could catch a new one.

" Mew, I would be glad if you get my old Pidgeot. He was a very good friend of mine. However, I want you to ask him if he can leave. He should be somewhere in the forest near Viridian city."

"(No problem, Chosen One!)"

"Thanks and please call me Ash!" Ash was thankful for the pink cat. "Furthermore I would like to ask Lapras if she admit to join my team again. It could be difficult to find her though, 'cause she's somewhere near the Orange islands."

"(Be sure that I'll find her.)"

"Thank you very much Mew. I'll tell you the other ones later, but can I count on you? Of course I won't catch you in a Pokéball."

"(It would be an honor to help you, Chosen ~~ I mean Ash.)"

"I'm the honored one Mew."

It was sealed. The duo of Ash and Mew would help to keep the world in balance without anyone to notice. This alliance would defend the world from numerous tragedies and Ash could slowly but surely get over his failure, although the pain was always within his heart, just like the girl that stole his heart forever. Both of them kept distance to any human in the world and Ash felt as if he didn't exist, as if he was just a shadow that wandered through the regions.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months eventually turned into years. Years where Ash didn't know that his heroic act saved the life of the girl he loved, the girl that loved him, too.

… **4 years later …**

Ash just woke up, stretching his arms and legs to get rid of the tiredness. On their last mission Ash and Mew prevented a fight between Groudon and Deoxys within the Hoenn region, therefore they grant themselves some time off after being on the rode for so long.

The tree of beginning became Ash' new home, because on the one hand it was human free, but on the other hand Mew needed to be here from time to time to check everything up.

Still yawning, Ash walked into the center of the tree, expecting Mew who would again try to get him to do find something to eat. Despite being Mew's apprentice Ash still got problems when he crossed paths with Registeel, Regice or Regirock.

Once he reached the middle of the cave, Ash sensed the aura of Mew, knowing that the Pokémon was in a hurry. It didn't take long before the legendary Pokémon appeared in front of the now sixteen-year-old Ash.

"(Chosen O~~ Ash, we have a new mission, but you won't like it!)"

Ash frowned, not knowing what it could possible be what Mew meant with something that he won't like.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean with a mission that I won't like?" Ash, who visible had grown up over the last four years, didn't like Mew' tone at all.

The legendary Pokémon thought about a possibility to spread the news to his apprentice without making him upset. All those years they didn't need to abdomen their way, but this time was different.

Ash frowned again, not being able to guess what was on Mew' mind.

"Don't tell me that we have again to prevent Dakrai from destroying Cresselia's world or do we have another trip into the reverse world before us?" Ash guessed as good as he could, but the legendary Mew always shook his head, telling him that he wasn't even close.

"(Trust me, Chosen One! If it were just those things you would be happy.)"

'The Chosen One' still had no clue what the mission was about, but without further explanation, he wouldn't accept the conditions of it. During the last four years, he always could decide if a mission was too difficult or not.

"Tell me, Mew!" The raven-haired hero demanded, shooting a death glare to the Pokémon that made him so much stronger in all those years.

"(We have to pretend that a legendary falls into the wrong hands!)"

As of now, Ash didn't know what was so new about this scenario, because it wasn't rare that humans tried to catch a legendary, therefore Ash wasn't impressed.

"Is that all? That's just another quest were we have to free a legendary and I'm totally fine with it!" Ash chuckled slightly, assuring Mew that he wasn't against another trip of this kind. In all those years, he rescued Pokémon like Lugia, Ho-Oh and Moltres.

"(You don't understand it, Ash! This legendary isn't born so far!)"

That seemed weird, but therefore it has to be a Pokémon like Manaphy or Deoxys.

"What kind of Pokémon is it? Shouldn't we be able to get it before others?" Ash still didn't get the point and Mew knew that Ash wouldn't be pleased with his next statement.

"(It's an egg of a legendary, but unfortunately it's in the hands of humans that don't know about it legendary content! This egg contains a Lugia-baby and we can't risk that it could be raised as an evil Pokémon!)"

Ash was buff, because he didn't know that legendaries got eggs, but on the other hand, he met a Lugia with a small baby at the Whirl islands all those years ago. Therefore, it wasn't impossible that a Lugia-egg existed, but how could it get in the wrong hands?

"If I have understood you right, then you want me to get this egg before it hatches? Okay, then let us go, because it won't be an egg forever." Ash scratched his head, being unaware of the small extra information of this mission.

"(We can't just go and get that egg!)"

That small Pokémon Mew crossed again his arms, although it looked rather cute than threatening, but Ash knew the habits of the Pokémon that cared for him like a mother.

"Then finally tell me where it is! I don't like guessing games and you know that I get a bad mood when you play games with me, Mew!" Ash stared at the legendary, looking him into the blue eyes. "Is it somewhere within a base of an evil organization or what?"

"(It's not in the hands of those, at least not yet. However, I'm sure that some teams like Rocket and others knew about the existence of the egg. Fortunately they can't get it so easy, because they have to follow the rules, just like us!)"

"What rules? Why they can't get it just like that and where is this damn egg?" The Chosen One was everything, but patient with his Pokémon that was part of his team for quiet some time.

"(We have to win that egg, Ash! We need to get it as a price for winning a tournament and therefore we need to leave our exile and participate in it!)"

Ash's eyes widened when he heard that and the boy fight against some memories that he wanted to forget. Never ever wanted he to be involved in human business again, however, Mew demanded that he would leave his loneliness. Four years he hadn't spoken to a human, although he met some during his travels, but he always vanished as soon as possible without picking up a conversation.

"NO Mew! You know that we made a deal that I help you Pokémon without returning into the world of humans!" Ash reminded the psychic about their conditions. He couldn't just appear within the world of humans and still suppress those memories.

"(I know Chosen One, but we can't lose this egg to the evil side! I know that you don't want to meet certain people again, but how are the odds that you will actually meet one of them? In addition, I don't think that they would recognize you either way!)"

Ash didn't want to hear more, but the words of Mew already affected him. Some unwanted memories resurfaced and the boy still those scenes in front of him. It was always the same scenario and the same result.

"(Chosen One! We need to do that!)"

Mew insisted that Ash would jump over his shadow. Within all the time he knew Ash, the Pokémon learned that the best way to deal with terrible memories was it to face them. Maybe, Ash could finally forgive himself if he sees all the happiness in the world.

"I can't! I wouldn't be able to concentrate …" Ash knew what his duties were, but would he be able to be strong among the things that he left behind?

"(You can't know if you don't try Chosen One! Let's try it and if you can't handle this situation we could still go back!)"

Maybe Mew was right. Maybe Ash could handle the situation, but what if it destroys him?

"That shouldn't sound too emotional, Mew, but you were like a father for me, although you are a Pokémon. If you say that I have become strong enough to handle it then I'll help you to get that egg." Ash trusted Mew, the Pokémon that showed him so much of the hidden power he possessed all those years.

"(I'm sure you're strong enough and I'll help in every way I can. Nevertheless you should know that there are special conditions to enter this tournament.)"

That was nothing new to Ash, because he always competed in tournaments when he was younger. It was always the same scheme and you needed either a league win or you needed to place in the Top four of a league. Both of it Ash had accomplished.

"Let me guess! I need to place in the Top Four of a league or?"

"(No, because it's enough to have entered one league, but there is also another condition.)"

That was weird, because there could be other ten thousand people that would be able to enter the tournament, therefore the second condition needed to be some that would separate the good from the bad.

"(There will be a qualifying tournament before the actual tournament!)"

That wasn't something new, too, but Mew' tone revealed that it wouldn't be a normal qualifying tournament among the competitors.

"(All trainers have to battle a gym leader of one of the five regions! The clue, however, is that you don't know which one of them until you face him! That means that you can't prepare for the battle and that should prove your ability to adapt different conditions within a fight.)"

That sounded very interesting, even for Ash who wasn't very fond of the idea to meet a gym leader that could possible know him.

"How should that be possible, Mew?" Ash asked curiously, not expecting that they would gather all gym leaders at one point.

"(I knew that you would ask, but the explanation is simple, because they will get all the gym leaders together for one day. Therefore we need to get there in time to qualify!)"

All gym leaders from five regions would be there and most of them Ash knew unless they have retired. However, the Chosen One didn't know the gym leaders from the Unova region, although he knew it from some missions that included Zekrom and Victini.

"When will it be?" Ash accepted the risks that were connected with a trip to the tournament, but he couldn't expect that he could help the legendaries from his exile all the time. Probably, he wouldn't meet on of those he didn't intend to meet.

"(The qualifying tournament is tomorrow and the real tournament will start in three days then. However, they expect many trainers to succeed; therefore they plan that the tournament will last for four of five days.)"

Ash grumbled when he learned that Mew again told him the news one day before it actually happens. It was always like that and Ash could punch the legendary for that.

"Where it is?"

"(It will be held on a small resort near the coasts of Hoenn and Sinnoh! Therefore, we should leave today to be there in time, however, I fear that you need to compete under your real name though. Unless you participate in a league under another name, you will use your real one.)"

"You aren't the best organizer, Mew, are you?" Ash wasn't satisfied with the preparations of the legendary.

"(You can talk tough! Look at your clothes, you haven't get new ones in all those years and I doubt that they let someone like you enter the tournament!)"

Ash looked at his clothes and he had to admit that they didn't look as good as they did four years ago. However, he couldn't just steal some and he didn't have any money.

"(Luckily for you, Chosen One, I have a set of clothes from Sir Aaron that I got from the Cameron palace.)"

Although he and Ash worked together, the small Pokémon didn't stop to get some things from the palace, stealing everything from toys to mobile phones. However, Mew described this as borrowed and not returned though.

"Are you crazy? I can't wear those clothes unless I want to be the center of attention!" Ash knew that clothes from the middle ages wouldn't be good as disguise.

"(Fine! You can go there wearing nothing instead.)"

Mew knew that Ash would rather wear a clown costume than wearing nothing. Therefore, it was again Mew who won the verbal exchange and Ash dressed up with the clothes of the Aura Guardian.

"I'll blame you if someone recognizes me!" Ash threatened his Pokémon. It wasn't official but Mew was part of his team, although the pink cat wasn't very fond of those Pokéballs.

During the years, Ash grew several inches and his face matured, leaving a pretty man behind. His hair was maybe slightly longer, but it was still messy and through all the training with Mew, Ash got a healthy and fit body that allowed him to fight for his own.

"(Let's go! I'm sure Charizard or Pidgeot can bring us to our destination.)"

The small cat flew to the exit of the cave, but the Chosen One stopped him. There was still one thing they needed to clear before they started this mission.

"You don't intend to enter this resort like that, do you?"

"(What do you mean? I'm ten times better looking than you!)"

"I don't start this discussion again, but you can just go onto an island with thousands of people while being a legendary! You need to change your appearance into some other Pokémon!"

"(So I should transform into another Pokémon, but what kind of Pokémon do you suggest?)"

"Don't know, just think about something."

Mew started to change his appearance and it became noticeable bigger. Soon it looked like a Snorlax that landed right on Ash and the trainer wasn't pleased with the decision of the legendary.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ash was slightly pissed off when he crawled out of the crush zone. Under normal circumstances, it would have crushed Ash to death, but the Chosen One hadn't his name without a reason anymore.

"(I don't know what you mean?)"

The legendary returned to his normal self and whistled innocently, although Ash wondered how a Mew was able to whistle at all.

"Just think about something that can sit on my shoulder!"

Two attacks collided in mid-air, creating a big cloud of dust that made it difficult to see something. In addition to the cloud, a strong wind almost threw two trainers away that stood near the battleground. Shielding their eyes, both of them hoped that it would end in their favor.

The whole audience waited excited for the outcome of this collision; therefore, most of them were on their feet.

The cloud soon vanished and revealed two Pokémon that were in different conditions. One of them was a Primeape, but the battle Pokémon broke down, seemingly being knocked out after the explosion.

On the other side of the field was a small rodent that landed stylishly on his tail, showing off his great athleticism.

With one Pokémon down, the jury pushed their buzzers, effectively ending the battle between two talented coordinators.

"Primeape isn't able to continue, therefore the winner of the battle and winner of the contest is the princess of Hoenn, May Maple!"

"We did it Pikachu!" A fifteen-year-old brunette ran to the small rodent that was exhausted despite being victorious.

Panting heavily, Pikachu jumped into the arms of the girl that was closer to him than anybody. Their hard work paid off and they won the last ribbon they needed to enter the regional festival again.

"A real great performance by May Maple and I never saw a more skilled Pikachu than hers." Mr. Contesta praised the young coordinator.

"It was fabulous how it executed all those pretty, yet so strong attacks." Mr. Sukizo mentioned, having the same smile that he always had.

"It's so cute and her trainer really does well with raising it." Nurse Joy admitted.

May still cuddled with the Pokémon that she loved more than anybody else, but she was aware that she would never have come so far without 'him'. Wearing her original contest dress, May stood in the middle of the battleground, receiving praise and cheers from the crowd.

Soon Mr. Contesta was in front of her, ready to give her that ribbon that would bring her a step closer to her dream.

May, with Pikachu in her arms, lifted her head to look him into the eyes. As of late, she had quiet luck with contests, but it every time a nice feeling to see that the hard work finally paid off.

"I'm honored to award you the ribbon of Petalburg city, May Maple. I see a bright future for you." Mr. Contesta gave May the ribbon that completed the set of five.

"I'm the honored one, Mr. Contesta, because I have such great friends that helped me to believe in my dreams." May wasn't very conceited and she knew that the Pokémon and supporters earned all the praise.

After one last bow, May left the contest field before she entered the locker room of the coordinators. Much to her surprise, she was awaited by several people.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" May was visibly surprised.

"May, that was a great battle." Brock acknowledged.

"I'm really envy you know but be sure that I'll beat you the next time we have a contest battle!" Dawn threatened her rival coordinator.

"It was quite okay …" Paul, who started to spent more time with the Sinnoh native, just showed some of his normal attitude. Not being impressed by contests was on his daily program.

"I knew that you would win, sis!" Max, who became thirteen-years-old last week, hugged his sister, but luckily for him, he was as big as her now.

"We are really proud of you May." Norman and Caroline appeared from the door, surprising the brunette that didn't expected to see her parents despite being in her hometown.

"Mum! Dad! Why are you all here?" May couldn't think of a reason for their appearance.

"At first we wanted to congratulate you on your win, but moreover we are here to ask you if you are interested to travel with us." Caroline said.

"Travel with you? But where?" The brunette had a puzzled face, but she was glad that her friends and family had such a close connection.

"It's quiet a big event, but you probably haven't heard from it. They will host an event near the coast of Hoenn where the best trainers of the world will collide. However, they need more than just a league entry to enter the tournament and that's the reason that I have to travel there." Norman explained, but the brunette still didn't got everything.

"Every competitor that wants to enter the tournament needs to beat a gym leader of the five regions, but they don't know which one until they face them. Therefore we'll travel to the resort today and it would be nice to have you there as well." Norman finished his explanation.

"That's right and Misty and I need to compete too, because of our status as gym leaders." Brock added, pointing too himself. However, Misty wasn't there.

"Where's Misty then?" May asked curiously.

"She's somewhere in Sinnoh with Gary to help him with some studies, but be sure that she will be at the resort tomorrow." Brock explained furthermore.

"She spends a lot of time with Gary …" The brunette didn't know how she should react to the bond between the two former rivals.

"Do you want to come?" Max asked. "I'll compete, too, but I hope that I don't have to face dad."

"That would be quiet the coincidence, Max. After all, you can face one of forty gym leaders there." Norman didn't believe that he had actually to face his son.

May giggled slightly, knowing that her brother only beat his father once to get the badge, but every other time he lost. His balance wasn't the best, being at one to seven.

"Would you like to come, May?" Dawn asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Paul here will compete, too."

The blunette poked her friend into the shoulder, annoying him to death. However, the Sinnoh trainer already accepted the invitation from the Sinnoh coordinator.

"I don't know …" May struggled with her thoughts. "The grand festival is soon and I need to work on my appeals …"

"PLEASE!" Dawn clasped her hands together, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll come, but not because of your eyes!" May made it clear. Maybe it would be fun to see a tournament of this kind; however, she would see some gym leaders that would remind her of a special someone.

"Great! Then everything is settled, but how do we get to that resort?" May wasn't quiet sure if she could achieve a boats trip right now.

"No problem May. Every gym leader can take three people with him. I'll take you, Max and Caroline and I'm sure that Brock will take Dawn, Paul and Tracey. However, after Paul and Max compete, it wouldn't be necessary to use that spot for them."

"Okay, but what is the price for winning that tournament?" May asked more and more questions, but the brunette was slightly excited to see her brother battle.

"It's a secret so far, but I heard that it's a rare object." Norman could only told her so much, he was allowed to.

May became more and more curious about that secret object, but unfortunately she couldn't enter the tournament. Although, she was a coordinator that accomplished a lot, she never entered a league.

"I'll think we should hurry if we want to beat the ship!" Brock threw a look onto his watch, remembering that they need to catch the ferry. The had less than a day for their preparations.

"One second please!" May said hectically. "I need to get out of my contest dress first!"

The males of the group sweatdropped, dooming the fashion sense of May. After all, the dress didn't look bad on her, but it seemed to be uncomfortable for her to wear it at non-contest events.

"Why did you chose that form?" Ash looked to Mew that sat on his shoulder. However, it didn't look like a Mew anymore. He now had yellow fur and long ears that were black at the end. Furthermore, he had a zigzag tail and red cheeks.

"(I thought it would help you to feel more comfortable with your new surroundings.)"

Indeed, it felt nice to have a Pikachu on his shoulder again; however, it wasn't that Pikachu that sat there for ages. Ash's gaze darkened, remembering the day, he left Pikachu behind. He wondered what happened to him and who cared for him in the first place.

"I just hope that your new form doesn't attract too many curious looks from the participants."

"(Don't be such a crybaby!)"

The relationship between Ash and Mew wasn't the best one, but it was entertaining and helped them to kill their boredom.

Ash then was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the possible opponents he could face. However, at first he had to beat a random gym leader and he could just hope that it wouldn't be Misty, Brock or Norman. Secretly, he hoped that all of them retired from their job, but it was very unlikely though.

"Come out Charizard! We need your help!"

Ash threw the Pokéball of his longtime friend into the air, giving his Pokémon the opportunity to stretch his wings. The dragon made huge advances in the last four years and Ash knew that with him he would be unstoppable at the event.

"(Do you have everything with you? I mean you need your Pokémon and your Pokédex.)"

"No need to worry! I have everything with me, but I hope that nobody remembers the Sinnoh league champion from four years ago." Ash knew that he had became a celebrity, but he couldn't imagine that they would still remember him.

"(You aren't that popular like me!)"

Mew was always very competitive with Ash and no one of them knew the reason, but it forced them to become better.

"Charizard, we need you to bring us to a small resort near the coast of Hoenn! I'm sure you'll like the idea to compete in a tournament again." Ash put a comforting hand on Charizard's shoulder, being thankful that he stayed with him all those years.

The dragon let out a loud growl as a sign of approval before he lowered himself down to allow his trainer to climb onto his shoulder. However, the fire-type had a confused look when he spotted that Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Ash noticed that.

"That's just Mew, Charizard. You can imagine that I can appear at that resort with a legendary like him without being interviewed."

The dragon understood, waving with his wings to warm up a bit before he took off. It had been three weeks since they last left the tree of beginning, but they knew that their actions would help all Pokémon on the world.

"(Do you think you can still battle like a trainer?)"

Ash was slightly offended by Mew, but Ash thought about it. It had been ages since his last trainer battle, but he couldn't imagine that he could forget something like that.

"You can't forget something like that, Mew. It's the same with cycling."

"(I won't do all the jobs, you know. After all, you need to earn the victory and I won't use all of my power unless we need it.)"

"Trust me, Mew. I'm still a good trainer if not a better one!"

It was late afternoon and Ash had to hurry if he wanted to register for the qualifying round tomorrow. Nevertheless, he would maybe get a room and it could be the first time in years that the Pallet town trainer could sleep in a normal bed.

The group of trainers and gym leaders arrived at the dock, bringing many bags with them. For the most of them it was a nice vacation while others needed to work or participate there. Brock and Norman, however, didn't intend to let too many trainer the chance to compete at the tournament.

Most of them were already on the ship when May heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey May!"

The coordinator turned around to see her rival Drew that looked rather satisfied with the situation right now.

"Uh .. hi Drew."

May wasn't happy to see him, but she tried to be polite. However when Drew gave her a rose, it was bitten by Pikachu that sat on her shoulder.

"Are you going to the tournament?" Drew asked with a grin that could break mirrors.

"Yes. My brother is competing while my dad had to be there for the qualifying rounds." may explained quickly, hoping to end this conversation as quick as possible.

"That's a shame, because I thought you would finally accept my offer to teach you." Drew smirked again, flicking his hair.

"It's a nice offer Drew, but I would rather train on my own." May knew that the coordinator wanted a opportunity to flirt with her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't you see that you still battle like a trainer? If I take you under my wing than you could be a Top coordinator." Drew became slightly impatient with the stubborn girl.

"I like my battle style and I won't adopt another one, Drew!" May stated harshly, hating it when somebody tried to take the things away Ash had taught her.

"It's not your battle style, May! It's Ketchum's battle style and I don't think that you should copy the style of a dead trainer."

That was too much for May who started to sob, not believing that someone could talk about Ash like that. Her eyes watered up before she ran onto the ship, aiming for the cabins.

"Drew, what did you do?" Dawn shouted from the ship, knowing that the coordinator always made May upset.

"Just told her the truth!" Drew stated before he left the dock, placing his hands in his pockets like always. It wasn't important for him if May missed Ash, but he wouldn't let her become like him.

"He's such a jerk …" Dawn sighed and Paul nodded. It wasn't like Paul was the good guy, but he knew that nobody should talk about a dead one like that.

"When we are supposed to arrive?" Dawn asked into the round, but the only one who knew more about it was Brock.

"The ship will take four hours, therefore I suggest that we should use that time to talk about the accommodations there!" Brock took a list with the notes of the resort.

"I think I'll look for May." Caroline suggested, walking to the cabins.

Dawn, Max, Brock and Norman were sorry for the brunette, because they knew that they shouldn't mention Ash at a place or event like that. It would be the perfect tournament for the Pallet town trainer, but unfortunately he was dead.

May threw herself onto the bad and Pikachu had luck that he could escape her grip before she could crush him. The brunette took a pillow to cover her tears, but her sobs still echoed through the room. It always ended like that when Drew talked with her, earning him the disrespect of the whole family.

Hearing the sniffing of her daughter, Caroline entered the cabin and she wasn't happy to see her daughter in a state like that.

"Do you mind if we talk about it?" Caroline suggested, putting a comforting hand on May's shoulder.

The coordinator needed the comfort, although Pikachu tried everything to cheer her up. On the other hand, it was Pikachu that reminded May of Ash.

"Why does everyone wants me to forget him? Why?" May still sobbed into her pillow, hating the world.

"We don't want you to forget him, May. Don't listen to people that say different!" Caroline knew that her daughter had special feelings for the boy.

"He gave me so much, mum. I won't give anything away from it!" May wrapped the pillow around her head, shielding her from any bad comment.

"It's okay, sweetie. You use everything he taught you very well, therefore you shouldn't forget anything about it." Caroline lifted her daughter up, so she was sitting next to her. The mother wrapped an arm around her daughter, sharing the moment that cost May so much will power.

It started to get dark and Ash needed to register before it closed, therefore he had to change his Pokémon. Charizard wasn't slow, but Pidgeot was quicker.

"Come out, Pidgeot! I need your assistance!"

Ash threw the Pokéball of his beloved bird, revealing the large normal-type. It still felt like yesterday when Pidgeot joined his team again, but his third Pokémon ever couldn't deny the wish of his trainer, understanding the situation of him.

The Chosen One jumped onto the back of his second flying Pokémon before he called Charizard back into his Pokéball.

"Thank you for your help, Charizard!"

Moving faster, Ash approached the small resort between the two regions and the Kanto trainer could just hope that he could still act normal between humans.

"(That'll be funny!)"


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you see the island already, Pidgeot?"

It became quiet dark and the Chosen One got problems to see through the darkness, but he knew that he could rely on the hawk eyes of his bird. It had been several minutes since they left the Hoenn region, but according to Mew, the resort shouldn't be far away from the mainland.

The bird Pokémon looked down to the ocean, searching for the silhouette of an island, but there wasn't anything like that so far. Pidgeot shook his head, implying that there wasn't any island.

"How does it come that it's already dark, although it's summer, Mew?"

"(You are between two regions, Chosen One; therefore the climate is quiet mixed up. However, it's a resort and a lot of people love to spend their holidays on the island.)"

"Do we need holidays? I'm not sure how I should describe the last four years with you, Mew. Can't you look for the island?"

"(I'm not a Noctowl!)"

"Then transform into one!" Ash had enough from the stubbornness of the legendary, but it was quiet useful to have practically 'every' Pokémon with you.

"(Know-it-all!)"

Mew changed from a Pikachu to a Noctowl before it searched for the island. Thanks to the night vision of his Noctowl-eyes, he soon found something, but it wasn't an island.

"(There's no island so far, but I spotted a ship beneath us. I can be wrong, but I'm sure that it's on his way to the resort.)"

"Do you suggest that we should land on it? However, it couldn't be bad to let Pidgeot some time to rest and I'm sure that we aren't too late if that boat is really on his way to the island."

"(The great Chosen One suggests that we land on a boat we don't have a ticket for?!)"

"Since when do you know so much about human economy and society?"

"(Don't forget that I'm older than you, therefore I know more than you'll ever know!)"

"Nobody has to know about our trip on the ship, Mew, besides I don't want to meet people that I don't need to meet!" Ash ignored the constant teasing of his legendary, therefore he just shrugged the comments off.

Pidgeot started to lower down, aiming for the 'roof' of the cabin. With some luck nobody would notice their boarding and Ash hoped that everything would work out fine. The last thing he needed was a long conversation with the captain.

With a loud bump the bird landed on the thin metal roof that divided the cabin from the sky, however, Ash wasn't very fond of the state of the roof. Once Pidgeot stabilized on it, Ash jumped from his back and landed on the roof that almost broke.

"What a cheap material! It doesn't look like a luxury ship to me, Mew."

"(For a man who didn't have any luxury over the last years, you are really expecting a lot!)"

"Give me a break! I'm just concerned about the safety of the ship!"

"(Of course!)"

Mew transformed back into his original self, rolling his blue eyes. It was very unlikely that someone would find them, however, it was just six o'clock in the afternoon.

Then they heard a door open …

The ship journey wasn't the most exciting part of the week, but the passengers made the most of it though. Despite being near Hoenn, the climate also showed signs of the Sinnoh weather, therefore it wasn't surprising that it already darkened.

The group of Brock received three rooms and they decided that they would share it as followed: Dawn and May, Caroline and Norman, Brock and max and Paul in one room.

"Why do we have to share a room with Paul?" Max had never been a fan of Paul, but he was now part of their 'gang'.

"Calm down, Max!" Brock said. "We don't have to sleep on this ship, therefore it won't be a problem!"

"You said that the ship will only take a few hours to the island, but why did they give us rooms then?"

"Is it that important, Max? It's a nice bonus and some trainer probably need some rest after the long journey to the port." Brock searched through his things, looking for his gym leader license.

"Hey, Brock, what do you think about a bet with my father?"

"What kind of bet?" The rock-type-gym leader turned to Max. He and Norman always were good friends; therefore, it shouldn't be a bet that could raise tension between them.

"Just about the fact who will have a better balance after the qualifying round, because I'm sure that he'll wipe the competition away. However, I don't think that you'll win many battles." Max praised his father's skills, putting Brock down in the process.

"That's not a competition among the gym leaders, Max, because we have to loose in order to let some trainers advance to the real tournament. It's not the point to see how strong the gym leaders are, because most of the competitors already beat us. We need just to test their ability to adapt various fighting skills within a battle. It doesn't get you anything if you beat anyone!"

"And there are you wrong, Brock." Max grinned wickedly. "It surprises me that you don't know about the special price for the gym leaders, Brock, because the five leaders with the best balances are allowed to enter the tournament as well."

Indeed, Brock didn't know about that little information.

"I wonder when they intended to tell me that …" Brock grumbled, being hurt in his pride as gym leader.

"So, what do you think about that bet?"

"If your father is okay with it then yes." Brock was determined to bring honor to his gym that wasn't the most popular one as of late.

"You two are such philistines …" Paul shook his head, putting down the funny aspect that Max wanted to add.

"Brock, could you do me a favor and eliminate Paul if you have to face him?" Max whispered to Brock, but the gym leader wasn't sure if he was able to beat Paul, not after he saw his battle with Ash all those years ago.

"I'll do my best!" Brock answered unsurely.

Caroline and Norman sat in their room, searching for a topic they could talk about. Since the day, May told them what Ash did for her, both of them couldn't stop thanking him, but they also felt sad for Mrs. Ketchum. Therefore, Ash was a hero within their family and nobody should talk bad about him.

"How's May?" Norman asked casually, hoping to learn that his daughter wasn't in a bad mood.

"She's fine, but Drew's comment about Ash really hit her hard and I understand that. I hope that watching her little brother fight can cheer her up a bit."

"I really have great hope in Max, but I doubt that he can win this tournament. Of course, it will make him a stronger trainer, but he isn't ready for it." Norman would never put his own son down, but he needed to be realistic.

"You can never know, Norman, but I hope that everyone has fun. Do you think that Ash could have won the tournament?" Caroline again started to talk about Ash, but it was always a topic what could have been if.

"Probably, because he won the Sinnoh league after all. However, we shouldn't talk about him anymore, at least when May is with us."

"I don't think so Norman, because May's always happy when someone praise Ash for his accomplishments. If I didn't know it any better I would say that she loves him." Caroline blurted out, not knowing that her daughter loved that boy all the time she knew him.

"That' not for sure, sweetie!" Norman always was nice to ash, but as a father, he was always overprotective when it came to May's boyfriends.

In the last room of the group were May and Dawn. It was the typical girl's atmosphere, but the brunette was still slightly depressed.

"Why is Drew so mean, Dawn?"

"Do you really ask that; May? He's just a womanizer who tries to separate you from one of your best friends in order to have a chance at you. To be honest May, this guy isn't worth a single tear from you!"

"I don't cry, because of him Dawn. It's Ash! He's gone for over four years, but it still feels if it was just yesterday." May laid on her bed, clutching to a pillow that helped her to find hold.

"Time can't heal every pain, May! Everyone still feels the pain and we shouldn't try to avoid it, because it shows us that we are humans with feelings." Dawn said with a comforting voice, but she frowned when she heard May giggle slightly. "What?"

"What is Paul then?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, May! I'm sure that I'll get him so far that he can show his emotions as well." The blunette already tried for one year to convince Paul to appear at birthdays and Christmases, but he always declined her offer so far.

"It's nice that at least one of us has a special someone …" May again lowered her voice, seeing all the happy couples. It wasn't a secret that Dawn had a crush on Paul and it seemed that Misty had something with Gary; therefore, it didn't help May to knew that her heart couldn't be prepared.

"I'm sorry, May …" Dawn knew that her best friend was down, but something was on her mind for quiet some time.

"Do you know what is weird, May?"

"What?" May responded with no emotion in her voice, feeling not so good at the moment.

"We haven't heard anything from Charizard over those years …"

May lifted her head, looking to the blunette. Indeed, they haven't heard anything from the dragon and Brock said that he granted Ash's last honor. However, it was unlikely and it didn't matter how much May would wish for it.

"He's probably back in the Charicific Valley …. together with Charla …" May knew all of this, because Ash told her endless stories of his adventure in Jotho, including the sad moment when he had to leave his Charizard.

"Let me finish! Brock told me that Liza called him a few years ago and asked where Charizard is and after Brock told her the story she understood the situation, however Charizard didn't return the following years, therefore she thinks that it's not impossible that he has a reason to stay away."

May knew what Dawn wanted to say, but it was impossible. Brock told her that Ash already vanished when he flew away with Charizard, although he didn't see how it ended.

"Stop Dawn!" May pleaded. "Don't give me hope, because it will only hurt me …"

"Phew …" Dawn was slightly offended that May didn't like her idea. "Hope will die at last, May, even you should know that!"

Suddenly they heard a loud bump on the roof of their cabin and Dawn was frightened, crawling to May under the blankets.

"That's my hideout, Dawn!" May knew what was hers; therefore, she kicked Dawn slightly out of her warm refuge.

"Ouch … you don't behave like a princess, May, you little princess of Hoenn!" Dawn rubbed her end, forgetting about the creature that was above their cabin.

"You can talk! You aren't bright like a star, Dawn, you little star of Sinnoh!" Both girls teased each other's nicknames, but they were soon interrupted when they heard another noise.

"What is that?" Dawn looked to the thin roof and spotted that it was slightly curved inwards.

"Somebody should look for its cause!" May suggested, but she secretly put her finger on her nose.

"How do we decide who … "Dawn noticed that May had one finger on her nose, playing this old game. However, this time it was Dawn who lost. "Damn it!"

While May giggled, Dawn had to walk out of the cabin and much to her horror, it was already dark outside.

She slowly opened the door ….

When Ash heard the door, he immediately crouched down, removing himself out of the eyesight of the railing.

The person that left the room was a pretty girl that was seemingly fourteen years old, but her hair had a strange color. It was blue and long and Ash frowned, because he only knew one girl with a hairstyle like that.

"Dawn?" He murmured quietly, not believing his eyes or his bad luck in that case.

"(What's wrong, Chosen One?)"

"Why do we have to land on that ship? Mew, we need to go!"

"(Keep it low, Ash! What's your problem with that girl? It's not the captain, therefore we don't have to leave.)"

Ash became restless, suppressing the memories that that girl caused in him. She was there when it happened, she saw how he failed. She knew how weak he was.

"We need to leave, Mew!" Ash wanted to grab Mew, but the legendary was already away. However, it wasn't away like Ash wanted him to be though.

The legendary changed into a Taillow, flying down to the blue-haired girl. Once he said on the railing, Mew tweeted a little song for that girl that was supposed to knew Ash, therefore it made Mew very curious.

"What a cutie!" Dawn caressed the Mew-turned-into-Taillow Pokémon, admiring the soft feathers of him. They were almost too perfect to be true, therefore the blunette had the wish to catch it.

"Do you want to travel with me, Taillow? I'm sure you would be quite good in contests."

The bird Pokémon shook his head, disappointing Dawn in the process. Mew couldn't show her that he was already with a trainer, therefore he just flew away.

"What a shame …." Dawn was sad, but she didn't come out of her cabin to get a new Pokémon. She threw one gaze to the roof of her cabin, however, she didn't spot anything.

The blunette scratched her head, still being not convinced that it was just the wind that made that noise. A short breeze, however, increased her wish to get back into her cabin.

Ash sighed in relieve, but unfortunately Dawn heard it.

"Hello, is there someone?" Dawn again looked up to the roof, but whoever was on the cabin, he wouldn't talk.

Ash laid chest-first on the roof, making clear that he wouldn't make any noise anymore. Probably, Dawn wouldn't recognize him anymore, but on the other hand, he recognized her.

"**To all passengers! We will reach the resort 'Paradise within the ocean' in about thirty minutes! We instruct every passenger to look for their luggage before you leave the ship. Furthermore, we wish everyone a nice stay on our ship until we arrive at out destination!"**

The announcement startled Dawn, but at the same time, it let her remember that this wasn't a ghost ship. Only thirty minutes until they would arrive and Dawn had several things in her cabin that she needed to get into her bag. In addition, she would occupy the bathroom for several minutes if not the whole half an hour.

Dawn hurried into her cabin.

"Phew … Remember me that the next time you do something like that I need to beat you up, Mew!"

Ash turned to the Taillow that sat right next to him and the Pokémon grinned with the same grimace as Mew. There were some things that couldn't disappear with a transformation.

"(Do you want me to consider to accept the offer of that girl, Ash?)"

"Ask me that another time, but that was Dawn … an old friend of mine …. It's nice to see that she's okay, but the circumstance that she will be at that island, too, makes things more difficult … "

Before the ship entered the port of the resort, Ash along with Mew and Pidgeot left the boat, searching for a suitable spot on the island.

"(Do you know all those things we need to do now?)"

"What do you mean, Mew?"

"(You know what I mean. We need to register for the tournament and it would be quiet more comfortable for you if you get a room!)"

"Come on, Mew, it's not the first time that I compete at a tournament and I'm sure that everything will be signposted or so." Ash was happy that there was much street lighting on that island.

They landed near a small forest and Ash recalled his Pidgeot, reducing the group to two.

"(What now?)"

"You aren't the best traveling partner I had, Mew! I saw a Pokémon center near the dock, therefore it would be smart to ask there for the registration."

"(Oh look, Mr. Chosen One talks about being smart.)"

"You know that you are a way cuter when you only say your name?"

"(Practically I only say my name, Chosen One, because I communicate via telepathy with you!)"

The discussion last the whole time until the duo entered the Pokémon center of the island. Surprisingly, there weren't many trainer as of yet, but it could help Ash as well. The legendary meanwhile turned back into a Pikachu.

The Sir-Aaron-impostor approached the counter and nurse Joy welcomed this weirdly dressed man. It wasn't unusual to dress up for contests, but this here was a professional Pokémon tournament.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked politely.

Ash bit on his tongue. Why the hell had the word may so many meanings? It would be the best for him if the word was replaced by can. It was also the first time in four years that Ash had to answer to a human; therefore he struggled with his words.

"Hello!? Uh .. I want to compete at the tournament … Where can I register?" It was quiet good for the first time and Ash was also polite, therefore he could grant himself an extra cookie some time.

"Another challenger here." Nurse Joy was happy. "Of course you can register for the tournament. Either you can get your permission at the trainer's house near the airport or you can get it here. To be honest …" She sighed. "Most of the participants arrive via plane, therefore they register at the trainer's house. It's really boring here so far, but I'm happy that you are here now."

Nurse Joy almost jumped over the counter to hug Ash. The Chosen One suppressed a chuckle, imagining how Brock would react to 'this' nurse Joy.

"To be honest, I'm quiet happy that we are alone."

Ash didn't notice that his statement had two meanings, therefore nurse Joy blushed at that note of the handsome trainer. Mew, who was on Ash's shoulder, bit in his ear to remember him that there was no time for flirts.

"Ouch … I mean that I don't want that many people know that I'm here .." ash rubbed his ear, suppressing a tear.

Nurse Joy looked slightly disappointed, but she was nevertheless happy that finally someone wanted to register at her center.

"Okay, but I need your Pokédex to register you for the tournament!" Nurse Joy waited for the device that would show her if the trainer won or competed at a league.

There was it. The moment of truth where Ash had to show his identity, but there was no way out though. Ash pulled the device out of his pocket before he handed it to nurse Joy who looked weirdly at it.

"That's a real old model … It has to be four years old or so, however, I'm quiet sure that it will be enough to register though."

Ash frowned again, not knowing that a Pokédex had become like a mobile phone. They are 'in' for one day before they are 'out' the next day.

Nurse Joy connected the device with her computer, awaiting the information. Finally, she had the wanted things on her screen that showed her the details of the trainer.

"Ash Ketchum …. From Pallet town … Class A trainer …. Winner of the Sinnoh league … I'm impressed … Declared dead four …. Years …. ago …"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened when she read the last information. She turned slightly pale when she looked to the trainer that was supposed to be dead, however, he was there. In flesh and blood.

"Uh … uh … you aren't, are you?"

"Uh .. Hi." Ash didn't know a better answer for now. "I'm alive, but please, don't tell anyone!"

The nurse still stood there with her mouth wide open, still thinking that she had a ghost in front of her. However, there wasn't time to discuss this topic.

"Could you just register me for the qualifying rounds, please? Oh, could you also remove this little information that I'm dead?"

Joy nodded, fearing that the ghost could harm her if she didn't follow his instructions. It was too nice to be true that she finally had a guest, therefore her first guest had to be a zombie.

After some minutes Joy handed Ash the pass for his qualifying round and the Chosen One thanked her in a polite way.

"Thanks, but I'm not a ghost or a zombie nurse Joy." He assured her.

"Really?" The nurse wasn't convinced. "Where do you have been the last four years or are you an impostor?"

"Uh .. I have been training and I obviously lost track of time …" Ash laughed nervously, hoping that nurse Joy would buy his excuse.

Mew as a Pikachu facepalmed, not believing that the Chosen One couldn't come up with a better excuse then that.

"Okay … Do you need a room or so?" Nurse Joy slowly found her composure again, but she kept distance to this figure.

"It would be nice."

"Due to the circumstance that this is a resort, we have various holiday houses, however, we only have some for two or three people left though." Nurse Joy feared the wrath of the undead. "It would mean that you could share a house with another competitor."

That wasn't Ash's intention, but another unknown trainer wouldn't harm him and he would need the house only for the night. Therefore he could live with that fact.

"Okay, I accept, nurse Joy, but please promise me that you won't talk about me. It's important."

The nurse gave him a key for the small house before the Chosen One left the center, seemingly amused how she reacted to his appearance.

"(You are really a strange guy, Chosen One.)"

"(I didn't apply for that job, Mew, therefore you can't criticize me!)"

"Come on, Max! You need to register before it closes!"

Caroline pushed her son from the ship onto the dock. May, Norman, Dawn, Brock and Paul followed with a short distance, knowing that they had quiet some time left.

"But mum! I'm not a baby anymore, I can walk on my own and besides, we still have over an hour to register!"

"Just because you say that Max, doesn't mean that it has to be right! You're still my little boy."

The rest of the group sweatdropped, feeling sorry for the poor boy. It didn't look right that a thirteen year old boy who was about to compete in one of the biggest tournaments was dragged by his mother.

May walked close to Dawn, seeking for comfort if someone mentions Ash.

Being on her way, the Pokémon center was the first place the group aimed for. Surprisingly all the other trainer on their ship went into another direction, leaving our heroes in oblivion.

"I wonder where they are going to." Dawn was the first to ask the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Probably to the nicer locations of this island …" Norman guessed. The gym leader didn't read the brochure about that island, therefore he didn't know anything about the trainer's house.

It didn't take them long to reach the center and when they entered it, they noticed that it seemed almost abandoned, leaving only a lonely nurse Joy behind.

"Oh nurse Joy, if there's a place called paradise then it would be right by your side. Give me the chance and I'll show you the-"

The next event was a routine for Max and Croagunk. At first Brock was laid out with a powerful poison blow before Max, now visibly stronger, dragged Brock away from the nurse.

"Sorry for that, but he's always like that." Dawn apologized to the nurse, but she didn't seem to be disgusted by that attempt of the rock-type gym leader.

"Oh … I thought it was quiet nice …" Joy responded.

Hell's frozen over for the group, realizing that 'a nurse Joy' wasn't disgusted by Brock's attempts. Everyone fell onto their back, of course anime style.

"Okay …. I'm Norman Maple and I'm the gym leader from Petalburg city, therefore I want to get the accommodation key and so on."

Nurse Joy's eyes widened one more time and she couldn't believe her luck. A gym leader, a real gym leader was at her Pokémon center.

The pink-haired woman immediately took a camera and made a photo of this moment. Puzzled looks decorated the faces of the group, but nurse Joy was maybe ill?

"Hey, I'm the gym leader of Pewter city and I'm sure that I'm a leader in more divisions-"

Again, Brock was laid down by Croagunk before he was dragged away by Max. It was a busy day for these two.

"Can we continue?" Norman asked.

"Oh .. Of course." Nurse Joy said nervously. "The gym leaders and their wife or husband get a luxury house while the competitors and onlookers get small accommodations in the form of holiday houses."

"Ow ….that's mean!"

Max wasn't happy about the distribution of their houses. The tournament was about the trainers and not the gym leaders, although Max told Brock something different on the ship.

Brock sweatdropped, because he didn't have a wife so far, but maybe he could change this fact.

"Oh nurse Joy, if you become my wife we'll have some dreamy days before us in my luxury house. We could marry today, follow it up with-"

Third times the charm for Brock, but the workday of Croagunk and Max wasn't over.

"So it seems that Norman and Caroline share a house, Brock should have his alone …" Dawn shook her head. "I'm sure that Misty will share hers with Gary then, leaving May, Max, Paul and me."

"We need to register first, Dawn!" Max blurted out. "Right, Paul?"

Paul just shrugged, feeling a bit out of place right now.

"Then I need the Pokédex of you two!" Joy responded to Max' statement.

Both trainers pulled out their newer version of the device before they handed it to nurse Joy. At first she took Max' one, connecting it with her computer.

Seeing the information, Joy noticed that Max was qualified for the qualifying round. The boy competed in the Hoenn and Kanto league, placing in the Top eight in both tournaments.

Then she did the same with Paul' Pokédex, waiting for the information. It was a quiet interesting career, because the trainer competed in six leagues so far, however, his best was the Sinnoh league for years ago where he lost to a trainer named Ash Ketchum.

At the name of Ash she again turned pale, remembering the 'ghost'.

"And?" Max asked impatiently.

"Uh .. Alright, you both are qualified …" Nurse Joy was still slightly buff, but the educated Pokémon nurse tried to regain her composure. Was everything a coincidence?

"Super!" Max squealed in happiness, not being able to hide his enthusiasm.

"Next question! What's with a room for four?" Dawn asked, hoping that she could share a room with Paul.

"For four? It's sad, but we only have a house for three and one house for two where one spot is taken."

That wasn't nice though, therefore the group of four needed to decide who wants to share a room with an unknown one. The other opportunity would be that someone shared a room with Brock, but that wasn't very unlikely though.

"I don't think that someone want to go with Brock?!" Dawn asked into the round.

They shook their heads in horror, because it was well known that Brock very often sleepwalked and if there was someone near him, it could end badly for him.

Norman and Caroline received the keys for their accommodations, leaving the squad not much time to decide.

"I suggest a fair round of stone, scissor and paper!" Max was still slightly childish, but it was very common among trainers to deal with problems in that way.

May, Dawn and Paul thought about that possibility, but there was just a quarter possibility that they would loose, therefore they agreed with that little game. The rules of stone, scissor and paper were well known and it would loose that one who lost to all other participants in the same round.

The two coordinators and two trainers stood in a round, preparing for that game.

"Scissor!"

"Stone!"

"Paper!"

These four chose their hand gesture and looked down, hoping that they wouldn't loose.


	6. Chapter 6

Two coordinators and two trainers looked into the round, expecting a decision. However, their first round ended in a draw when everybody chose stone. Fortunately, the game didn't take much time; therefore, they just played a few more rounds.

They played several more rounds until Dawn was lucky.

"Yes! My stone beats your scissors!"

Dawn celebrated when May, Max and Paul chose scissor while she chose Stone; therefore she was out for good. The three remaining kids played more rounds until the next competitor got lucky.

"Yes! Paper beats stone!"

Max won against the stones of May and Paul, leaving only these two in the game. It came down to these to and the looser would take the room with the unknown trainer.

"Come on Paul! You need to win this!" Dawn cheered for the trainer, hoping that he would win, although she was very close friends with May.

"Come on, sis! I don't want to share a house with him!" Max cheered for his sister, making the competition equal again.

Dawn and Max started a small argument about their third roommate; therefore, they missed the final round of the classic game. It ended multiple times in a draw, but after sixteen rounds, they finally had a winner. In the final round, it was a paper against a stone, meaning that the kid that chose the paper would get the spot with Max and Dawn.

"Yes you did it May!" Max was happy that his sister got the last spot, kicking Paul out of their house.

"Aw …." Dawn wasn't happy about the outcome, but a win was a win.

"You lost fair and square Paul. I hope you'll enjoy your stay with another stranger, although you should thank me that I rescued you from Dawn and her attempts to-"

Dawn silenced her friend, hitting her on her head to stop this secret from coming official. Paul, however, wasn't so sad about his loose, because it could be worse.

"To be honest, this mysterious room mate can't be worse than Brock and he can't be worse than you three at the same time."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Max and May shot death glares to the trainer, but Paul already got his key. With a short wave, he left the center, leaving the others behind.

Norman, Caroline, Brock and the group of three received their respective keys for their houses before they left the center as well. It was seven o'clock in the evening, but it was quiet dark, therefore they decided to walk to their house before they would meet for a dinner at a restaurant. On Brock's bill, of course!

"(Tell me, Chosen One, do you want a girl as your roommate?)"

"What gives you that idea, Mew? It's right that I have matured over the last years, but I would never fall for another girl!" Ash admitted, referring to a certain brunette that he still missed a lot.

"(Another girl? You never told me that you loved someone!)"

Mew became curious, although he promised Ash all those years ago; that he wouldn't ask him abut his past. Therefore, Mew didn't know the reason for Ash' reaction towards his friends and his lost confidence four years ago.

"I won't tell you about that Mew, because it's past and I don't want that it becomes part of my present! We're just here to win this egg and after that, we'll leave the human society again. It's in our interest Mew. Trust me on that!"

"(I know it's not my business, but you can't run away from your past. Unless you are ready to face the reality you'll just blame yourself, Chosen One and that's not in the interest of us legendaries!)"

"SHUT UP, MEW! Like you said it's not your business and I'll handle it my way, therefore you will just demand what's necessary for our quest!"

Ash knew it! He knew it that it was a bad idea to accept this mission, because Mew would just ask too many questions. The last thing he needed was a Mew that would work against him to force him to meet his friends again.

"(Like you wish, Sir Ash!)"

Mew teased Ash, because of his clothes, but the latter just shrugged it off. No way, that he would argue with a creature that had no feeling for time.

They passed several holiday houses and Ash noticed that most trainers weren't at their houses at the time, but fortunately, his was at the end of the district. Once he reached the end of the track, Ash admired his house that he would need to share with some other competitor.

"It looks nice! I think I can survive a week on this island."

"(No regrets that you left the human society?)"

Mew couldn't hold back with his constant comments, but Mew would feel better if Ash actually had fun in his life. Every Chosen One needed something in his life that he wanted to protect.

"That are just things and property, Mew. There are far more important things on this world than just a house or devices."

"(And nevertheless you won't return to your friends?)"

"It's better so, Mew and besides, I can concentrate on my duties as Chosen One. Come one and let's check the rooms!"

Ash ran to the house, opening it with his key. The legendary shook his Pikachu-head, not believing that Ash didn't miss his friends. Probably Mew would break his promise, but the small pink cat would try anything to confront the Chosen One with his past.

Once they were in the house, Ash and Mew noticed that it was quiet good, because it had two floors. Bedrooms and bath upstairs while the kitchen and living room were downstairs, leaving enough privacy for both trainers that would use that house.

"(What do you think, Chosen One?)"

"It's perfect for the time being, but we shouldn't get used to it though, however, it'll be nice to sleep in a normal bed. I wonder if our roommate will come today …"

"(Who knows?)"

Paul was on his way to the last house of the district, walking with a quick step towards the horizon. However, Dawn caught up with him, because she needed to tell him about their plans for the evening and the blunette wouldn't miss a chance to include Paul in some sort of meeting.

"Hey Paul! What do you think about a dinner?"

"I've no reason to eat dinner with you, Dawn!"

"No, it's not like that, Paul! All of us will go to a restaurant and I'm sure you won't miss a free meal on Brock's bill. I know that you aren't best friends with Brock and Max, but could you at least try to come along with them?"

"It's not my fault that they are such nerds!"

"Please!" Dawn used her puppy dog eyes on a man who's supposed to have no heart, but maybe she could prove it otherwise.

"As soon as they start to become annoying I'll leave!"

"Thank you, Paul!" Dawn hugged the trainer who wasn't very fond of that action, but it was a mystery to him why those eyes of her changed his mind.

"We'll get you in half an hour, okay?"

Paul just lifted a hand in approval before he continued his way to his house, leaving a satisfied Dawn behind. Everything worked in her favor so far, although she would wish that Max or May would switch the sleeping spot with him. She would just ask Max over and over again, because the boy was old enough to leave his sister.

Paul approached 'his' house, expecting some weird creature there. It was unlikely that it was someone he knew; therefore, he would just stay at status quo for the while.

The dark-hearted trainer opened the door and walked inside the house before he spotted a Pikachu that sat on a table.

"Great!" He said sarcastically. "Another Pikachu-trainer."

The disguised Mew turned around to see the trainer that would share the accommodation with them and the small rodent tilted his head at the face of him. Mew wasn't sure, but it seemed that the trainer had a past with Pikachus.

Paul threw his bag into the corner of the living room before he sat on the couch, positioning his feet on the table. In the process, he chased Mew away from the wooden object.

"_(What a jerk! Just wait until Ash shows up!)"_

Mew thought for himself, hoping that Ash' bad mood would teach this trainer a lesson he would never forget. The Chosen One was upstairs, inspecting the bedroom and testing the mattress. Much to his delight, it was very soft and smooth.

The Pallet town trainer thought it was time to inspect the island with Mew, searching for possible dangers. After all Mew told Ash that various organizations would try to get that Lugia-egg, therefore it wouldn't be surprising if they compete at that tournament, too.

Ash walked down the stairs, but stopped immediately when he recognized the purple haired trainer on the couch. That couldn't be that the trainer, who would share the room with him, would be his old rival Paul. The odds were one to ten thousands and the Chosen One got lucky.

Ash tried to sneak back into the bedroom, but Paul noticed hi already. There was no way to get out of this and Ash could just hope that Paul wouldn't recognize his appearance anymore.

"Hey!" Paul said with his typical voice. "I suppose that you are the mysterious roommate then. I didn't expect someone from a carnival, little hero."

Ash was relieved, because it seemed that Paul didn't recognize him so far. Not knowing how much he has changed, Ash walked downstairs to see if his rival couldn't remember him anymore.

"I expected someone who's a better trainer!"

Ash teased the Sinnoh-native, reigniting the rivalry between the two. However, Ash couldn't go too far with this though, because Paul was probably in contact with some of his friends.

"(What are you doing, Ash? Do you know him?)"

"It's Paul, a very cold-hearted trainer, but I assume that he matured as well over the years. You shouldn't be eager to spend much time with him though."

Ash talked to his 'Pikachu', but Paul raised an eyebrow, having some sort of Dejá-vú. In front of him was a trainer who talked with his Pikachu.

"You remember me of a pathetic trainer that talked with his Pikachu as well, but I assume that you don't know him!"

"Oh you mean the world famous Ash Ketchum, who beat some trainer called Paul four years ago at the Sinnoh league?"

Ash enjoyed this payback, but he needed to keep it low, because he couldn't tell him anything that only the real Ash could know. Paul was visible annoyed by that piece of information, but it wasn't time to start an argument.

"You are just annoying as him, but I'm sure that you aren't a good trainer like him."

It was out-of-character for Paul to praise the skills of his rival, but he wouldn't speak badly of the dead ones.

"We'll see it at the tournament!"

The tension built up within the room and you could also smell nostalgia in the air, but their little stare down was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

'**Knock, knock'**

"I don't expect someone, do you?" Ash looked to Paul and the Sinnoh trainer knew that it had to be Dawn who wanted to get him for dinner, therefore he retreated his position for now.

"I suppose it's Dawn. She'll take me to dinner, but when I return I'll show you who's weak!"

Paul threatened the Kanto trainer, but Ash was already on his way to the first floor. As soon as he heard the name Dawn, he left the scene. Not knowing why Dawn would take Paul to dinner, Ash took Mew with him upstairs.

"(What was that, Chosen One? I didn't know that you were so competitive among other trainer.)"

"Listen Mew! That was Paul, an old rival of mine that I beat four years ago to become Sinnoh league champion, but I always thought that he wasn't very close with Dawn … It seems that I missed many things … Sorry Mew .. My temper got the best of me downstairs, but I'll concentrate to beat him again if I have to!"

"(Do you regret that he's together with Dawn?)"

"Be careful what you say, Mew! I'm not quiet sure why they eat together, but I'll make sure that he won't exploit her and if I have to kick him out of the competition."

"(You'll play the guardian angel? It seems that you'll get more involved with your old friends than you intended?)"

Mew' tone became slightly higher, but Ash knew what the Pokémon wanted to say. However, it wasn't Ash' intention to return to them, because he would hurt them more than he could help them. It seems that Team Rocket stopped to chase them after his disappearance.

"You won't interfere in that, Mew! Do we understand each other? I'm just glad that my appearance changed enough so Paul couldn't recognize me, but YOU should choose another form!"

"(Now it's MY fault again?)"

"Of course not, Mew!" Ash said sarcastically. "Who would think about Ash Ketchum if he sees a Pikachu whose out of his ball all the time?"

"(I got it!)"

Mew agreed to change his form again and the legendary returned to his original self, before it thought about a suitable form. As soon as he decided, Mew changed into a Pokémon that Ash didn't possessed in his career but it was unfortunately a trademark Pokémon of a coordinator Ash wanted to forget for now.

Dawn waited impatiently in front of the house, tipping her foot onto the ground. She didn't like it if someone let her wait, although it was almost always her who let, people wait while she made her hair styling.

"Why did you need so long?" Dawn shouted angrily, behaving like Paul's girlfriend.

"Calm down, girl! It were just two minutes!"

"That's no excuse, because May and the others are already on their way to the restaurant and I'll kill you if we are too late!"

"If it's so important for you then I don't understand why you invited me in the first place!"

Dawn blushed a bit, because she thought the reason was obvious, but maybe Paul was as dense as Ash. The girl, however didn't want to go into detail with that, therefore she just dragged Paul away to the restaurant.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the beautiful restaurant of the island, meeting the group again.

"Why did it take so long for you two?" Max asked.

Brock, May and Norman snickered, thinking the weirdest things that a girl and a boy could do together. However, Caroline wasn't very amused about the thoughts of her husband, therefore she remembered him in her on way what he should think.

"Sorry, dear …" Norman rubbed the spot that his wife had hit.

Dawn blushed once more, looking angrily to the group of perverts, but she would get her revenge. Somehow!

The group entered the restaurant before they got a table near a window, but something was wrong with Pikachu though! The yellow rodent seemed excited after Paul arrived at the scene and he struggled to get out of May's arms.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?"

May needed her whole strength to hold the rodent in her arms, but the electro-type just wanted to get out of her grip for some reason. Once the brunette released her hold on him, Pikachu ran to Paul and started to sniff at his clothes.

Paul tried to push the yellow rodent slightly away from himself, but Pikachu wouldn't go away. It seemed that the rodent liked the smell on Paul's clothes.

"That's strange! Normally Pikachu doesn't like you, Paul, but you seem to have a smell on you that attract him." May wondered, because Pikachu didn't behave like that in the past four years.

"Do you use some sort of perfume, Paul?" Dawn started to sniff as well and Paul didn't like that at all, therefore he pushed the blunette to the sight.

"I don't use this girlish perfume stuff and Pikachu probably smell the scent of the Pikachu that was with me in my house! Our mysterious roommate has a Pikachu as well!"

"You already met your housemate?" Dawn was buff, because she didn't heard anything when she was at his house, however, she thought that the trainer could be a girl and what if Paul needed so long because of her?

"Was it a girl or a boy?" May asked curiously, not expecting that the trainer would come along with any type of human.

"You won't be quiet, will you?" Paul didn't know that this was a rhetorical question for the girls that would do anything to learn more about that trainer with a Pikachu.

"Whoa … it's a boy with a stupid costume, but I don't know his name, although he seems to know me very well. He reminded me a lot of Ketchum, because he talked with his Pikachu as well."

The eyes of the girls widened, but it was only Dawn who was excited. May lowered her head, being reminded of her 'lost' love again, but she would be strong. It was not in her interest to ruin the evening with her friends.

"That's easy to check!" Dawn knew that she just had to ask Pikachu for the accuracy of that information.

"Do you smell another Pikachu on him, Pikachu?" Dawn kneeled down to the rodent that was still very excited.

Pikachu shook his head, although he smell a Pokémon, but it was not a Pikachu though and besides, it was the smell of a human that attracted him.

"Do you smell a girl on him?"

Again, Pikachu shook his head and Dawn was relieved that her secret 'crush' didn't lie about this piece of information, but it was still unclear why Pikachu was so attracted to Paul.

"What do you smell then?"

Pikachu lowered his ears, not knowing how he should explain that to the girls and boys. Even Pikachu himself didn't know exactly what he smelled, but it felt so familiar to him. It was a scent that he didn't smell for four years and the rodent couldn't get the idea out of his head that it was actually his trainer.

The yellow rodent waved with his paws, catching the attention of the humans, He then tried to symbolize various things, leaving the girl with a guessing game.

"I really don't know what you want to tell us, Pikachu …" dawn couldn't combine the various parts of a puzzle Pikachu was giving her.

The yellow rodent facepalmed, but he was then lifted up by May who again held him in her arms.

"It's not so important, Dawn. We should start with the dinner before the restaurant closes!"

Everyone was the same opinion with the exception of Pikachu who couldn't explain why he was so excited and restless. The group ordered their meals with May eating less than usual, but she just thought too much about Ash. What would she give to hear his voice one more time.

"Are you excited, Max? I mean tomorrow is your big day and I'm sure that I'll watch your battle." Caroline started a small conversation between all the meals they ate.

"It's just the qualifying round, mum! I would be ashamed if I don't get past it." Max exclaimed, not intending to fail before the actual tournament. "Hey dad! Brock told me that he'll have a better balance after the tournament than you!"

Brock gulped and choked on his meal, because he didn't say it that way, but Max intended to spark a rivalry between the two gym leaders.

"Is that so Brock? You need to have much confidence if you think that you could get a better balance than me! However, I'm up to that challenge and at a tie we'll work it out like real men!" Norman stated proudly, implying that they would fight if it ends in a draw.

It wasn't a surprise that this wasn't in Brock's interest though, although he was nearly twenty and a fit man, but he didn't have a death wish to challenge Norman.

Max just chuckled, knowing that the rock-type-gym leader was intimidated by his father.

"Come on, Norman!" Caroline said motivating to her husband. "You need to eat up, because you'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, Caroline …"

The gym leader lowered his head and eat up like a well-behaved boy. It was visible who had the pants on in that family. All the other ones eat up as well, but Pikachu kept an eye on Paul, not trusting that situation.

After the dinner, everyone of the group thanked Brock for his generosity, but the rock-type gym leader wasn't very pleased that the others decided that he had to pay. However, against the united force of May', Dawn' and even Caroline' puppy dog eyes he couldn't do anything.

"We'll go to our house. Are you sure that you'll be okay, Max?" Caroline was always very careful with her little son.

"I'm a teenager, mum! I don't need you every single second!" Max was a bit embarrassed by her, but he knew that she only meant it good with him though.

Dawn and May snickered again, not feeling any pity for the poor boy.

The two adults soon left the place, reducing the group to five again. However, it was time to go to bed, because the qualifying round would start at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Come on, Dawn! We need to go." May grabbed Dawn' hand to pull her away from a conversation with Paul. The trainer smirked, but soon frowned when he saw Pikachu that looked at him in an weird way.

Everyone went into their respective direction and Paul sighed, because he would have to deal with that weird trainer again.

"(What's wrong, Chosen One? Why do you hold your head?)"

Ash laid on his bed, ramming his head into the pillow several times to get rid of these 'bad ghosts' within his head. Mew changed his form into a small Pokémon with brown fur and long ears. Its black eyes looked to the Pallet town trainer who seemed disturbed that Mew chose that form.

Why the hell did Mew transform into an Eevee? There were over six-hundred Pokémon on this world and he chose this!

The sight of Eevee forced Ash to remember his time with May, especially the hatch of her Eevee. Unfortunately, it caused a chain reaction within Ash' head that followed all the events until the fateful day.

"Go away! Go away!" Ash pleaded those thoughts to leave him, because the all-round situation remembered him of so much already that every single memory of May could break him.

Mew didn't know what he should do, therefore it transformed into a Butterfree before he used sleep powder to get Ash to rest. It worked and the Chosen One calmed down, drifting off to sleep. Mew didn't expected such a reaction from him, but the legendary was sure that he wouldn't transform into anything without the approval of Ash.

"(It seems that I shouldn't force him to remember certain things … I feel bad … )"

The legendary changed back into his original self and used his psychic powers to lift the covers before he dropped them over Ash. Probably it was too much for one person to carry, therefore it was up to Mew to help Ash with his dark past.

Some time later, Mew heard that the entrance door opened. It could only be this Paul guy, therefore Mew closed and locked up the door of this bedroom, giving his apprentice some rest.

Paul just looked around, not seeing anything from the trainer. It was time to go to bed and the Sinnoh trainer entered the empty bedroom of the house.

All the competitors slept very well during the night, but some of them had something on their minds.

The day of the qualifying rounds arrived and the sun, unlike the previous day, rose very early in the morning, shooting his sunbeams into the rooms of the holiday houses. It was six o'clock, leaving only one hour until the competition would begin.

It was really annoying that nobody knew when he had to compete, therefore they had to be their in time.

Ash was still asleep, therefore it was up to Mew to wake him. The other housemate Paul already got up half an hour ago before he left the house.

"(Chosen One! It's time to crush the competition!)"

It was the first time that the legendary had to wake up Ash this early in the morning and it should be the last time, because it was very annoying. Ash just turned around, not reacting to Mew' attempts while saying something under his breath.

Not seeing another possibility, Mew turned into a Muk that landed right on ash and the Chosen One immediately woke up, trying to escape this mud.

"Why do people always come up with the weirdest ideas to wake me up?"

Ash stood up before he stretched his arms and legs to get rid of the tiredness. It was the first time that he saw the surroundings at daylight, therefore he seemed very interested.

"(You're a pain in the -)"

"Stop it, Mew! I don't need you starting things like that!" Ash blocked the comment of Mew.

"(Then at least start to hurry up, Chosen One! You need to be at the battle field in about an hour.)"

"What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Mew rolled his eyes, not seeing any sense to tell Ash his opinion about that topic. However, Ash was fast when it came to get his things ready in time. The Sir-Aaron-impostor left the house with a small Pidgey on his shoulder.

Ash ran along the street, using the signs that would lead him to the battlefield.

"(Does the Chosen One ran out of breath?)"

"Be quiet, Mew! It's not easy with these clothes at a sunny day like that! Do you know where Paul is?"

"(He left the house half an hour earlier than us, therefore I assume that he's already at the battleground.)"

"And you didn't think it would have been a good idea to wake me up then?"

"(Do we start this old discussion again?)"

"No, but-"

Ash couldn't finish when he ran into another competitor who crossed his path. Both trainers fell to the ground, leading to a cursing of both of them.

"Can't you watch where are you going?" The trainer cursed and Ash' head shot up, because he knew that voice. Unfortunately, for the Chosen One, he ran into Gary Oak, another rival from his path.

"I'm sorry!" Ash apologized, seeking for a fast escape from that situation. He pulled his hat deep down into his face, hoping that the fellow Pallet town trainer wouldn't recognize him.

"Juts be careful the next time …"

"Gary, where are you?" A female voice shouted.

Ash could hear that voice within thousands, because it belonged to the redhead that made his life a living hell when they traveled together. It was Misty, gym leader of Cerulean city. It shouldn't surprise Ash, because every gym leader would be here, but the island was big enough to avoid them unless your name's Ash Ketchum.

"It's okay, dear …" Gary answered.

Ash thought he didn't hear right. Did Gary just call Misty 'dear'? First the thing between Paul and Dawn and now Misty and Gary? Was that Ash' dimension at all?

Misty approached the fallen researcher, wearing new clothes, but Ash couldn't risk any eye contact. Misty would recognize him unless she needed glasses.

"Why are you on the ground? We need to get to the others!"

"It's not my fault, really! This guy ran into me, but he was polite enough to apologize." Gary looked to the man who seemed to be around his age. However, it was always the same and Ash received weird looks because of his outfit.

"Who are you?" Misty asked curiously, sensing some familiar aura around that figure.

Ash needed to come up with some sort of excuse, but what should he say? He couldn't tell her that his name was Ash, because it was force her to ask further questions.

"Uh … my name's Aaron."

"Nice to meet you, Aaron! I'm Misty, gym leader from Cerulean city and that's Gary, my boyfriend and also grandson of the famous professor Oak. Do you compete at the tournament as well?"

Ash just nodded quickly, still being in shock.

"With some luck we have to face each other, but you shouldn't be too excited about that. I'm one of the strongest gym leaders of Kanto, therefore be prepared!"

Ash was relieved that they didn't recognize him, but what was wrong with that world? Okay, Team Galactic wanted to create a new universe, but they didn't create it, did they?

The redhead and her friend looked at the stunned trainer, but luckily, they needed to hurry if they didn't want to miss the publication of the rounds. Soon the researcher and the gym leader were away, leaving a stunned Ash behind.

"(What's wrong, Chosen One?)"

"Uh … Misty …. and ….. Gary … together?"

Ash tried to see the logic behind that whole scenario, because he couldn't imagine that everything would mess up that hard without him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chosen One still sat on the ground after he witnessed the weirdest scenario of the world. It seemed that redhead Misty and Gary Oak were a couple, but that couldn't be. Four years ago, both of them hated each other like Sevipers the Zangooses.

"(Chosen One? Yoo-hoo?)"

Mew desperately tried to get any reaction from Ash, but the raven-haired trainer just looked straight into the world. His face showed an expression that Mew didn't know from Ash; therefore, it was really scary for the legendary.

Ash then lowered his head and his gaze darkened. It felt so strange to him, but after his disappearance four years ago, all of his friends and rivals seemed to come along very well.

"Hey Mew … Am I a bad guy? …"

"(Why do you ask something like that? You're the Chosen One with a pure heart; therefore you're the kindest person of the world.)"

"It … it just seemed so weird Mew … Could it be that my rivalries affected my friends as well? … My friends didn't like my rivals; because they were my rivals … I prevented them to find friends in them …"

The Chosen One blamed himself for creating rivalries between people that would normally be friends without him. It seemed that Misty only disliked Gary, because Ash disliked him. The exact same thing with Paul and Dawn.

"(It's not your fault, Chosen One! It's normal for humans to dislike the enemies of their friends.)"

"They seem to be so happy, Mew. Four years ago, they lost two friends and they behave like the happiest people on this planet … "

Ash still didn't know that one of those friends was still alive, although it was also so that both of them were alive. However, as long as Ash didn't know about his luck, he would blame himself for everything.

"(Do you need a shoulder to cry on? It would be nice if you finally open up to me, Chosen One.)"

"No … it's okay, Mew … at least, I know that it was a good idea to stay all those years away from them … It's nice that they got over it …"

Ash recovered from this shock and stood up again, knowing that his friends would come along without him. They didn't need Ash and they didn't need Ash Ketchum. It was okay that Ash 'died' four years ago; therefore, it was time for the Chosen One.

"We need to get to the publication of the qualifying rounds, Mew! I'm excited about my opponent."

"( … Okay, Chosen One …)"

The legendary wouldn't argue with the Chosen One, at least until the tournament was over. Both of them left for the publication. After some minutes, they arrived at a large plaza with thousands of trainers. It was quiet impossible to see someone you know.

The technology had developed pretty fast over the last years, therefore it wasn't a wonder that the information were showed via lives screen projection. It was a gigantic vision of the list of the competitors, including the time when they had to compete.

" … No … Mew! I need your help!"

"(What do you need, Chosen One!)"

"They'll show my name on that screen and I want that you transform into a Pokémon that could cover my name!"

"(What do I look like? A Drifloon?)"

"That's a good idea, because no one will suspect a harmless Drifloon. Hop hop!"

Ash pushed the small Pidgey into the direction of the screen before it changed into a Driftloon that slowly float into the direction of the screen. It wasn't funny for Mew to be utilized like that, but the Chosen One wanted to be undiscovered.

A group of five trainers looked to the huge projection; however, they were soon interrupted.

"Hey, guys!" A female voice shouted to get the attention within a group of thousand.

Paul, May, Max, Dawn and Caroline turned around to spot their friend Misty who dragged Gary to their location. The water-type-gym leader looked amazing, having longer hair that fell down her back. The researcher, however, looked like always, still having his spiky hair and violet pullover.

"Hey Misty!" May was happy to see her, although she threw a suspicious look to Gary.

"You look good, May! You too, Dawn!" Misty hugged everyone of the group, even Max and Caroline.

"When did you arrive?" Dawn asked curiously, sensing another relationship in the making here.

"We arrived yesterday via plane, because Gary wanted to register for the qualifying round as well and fortunately he can stay within my holiday house, because all other ones were occupied."

Indeed, May and her group received the last free spots, although Paul had to share the house with a trainer called 'Aaron'.

"Misty, shouldn't you have met with the other gym leaders already?" Max asked puzzled. "Brock and my dad are already there, because the first rounds will start in ten minutes!"

"Oh, I forgot! Okay, see you later!" Misty hurried away, dashing through the crowd.

Pikachu became restless within May' arms, because this familiar scent was in the air again and the rodent couldn't do anything, but being attracted by it. It gave him a feeling of security and home, but it still confused Pikachu a lot.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" May had problems to keep the rodent within her arms.

"He has behaved like that since we arrived yesterday …" Dawn frowned a bit, trying to come up with an explanation.

"He probably wants to play with Glaceon, Dawn."

May took the Pokéball of her ice-type and released her fox Pokémon. Once she materialized, she walked to the yellow rodent, being happy to spend some time with her favorite electro-type. However, Pikachu wasn't in the mood for playing and Glaceon felt a bit sad.

"It seemed that you were wrong, May. It's not Glaceon …" Dawn still tried to combine the recent events with each other.

"Sorry … I've cared for Pikachu for four years …" May's eyes watered up again. "But I can't understand him …. like Ash could … "

The brunette ran away, crying tears of guilt.

"I feel bad …" Dawn knew that it was partially her fault. "I'll follow her!"

Paul and the other ones knew that May still felt guilty for Pikachu's loose of his trainer, but they wouldn't interfere in a conversation between two friends.

"Hey look! They post the times!" Max pointed to the huge projection that featured hundred of trainer names. "Hey! What's that Drifloon doing there?"

In front of the giant screen floated a Drifloon and it didn't showed any signs to go away very soon. It then positioned exactly in front of a name and that name was above Paul's one, therefore it made the Sinnoh trainer very suspicious.

However, the transformed Mew wasn't able to cover the full name and the part of Ash was still visible to the audience. The suspiciousness of Paul grew with the second, because the names started to slide to the top of the screen to make room for the rest. The Drifloon stayed in front of that name until it vanished from the screen. After that, the Pokémon floated slowly back to a trainer.

'It seems that someone wants to stay anonymous …' Paul thought before he followed the Drifloon.

"Where are you going, Paul?" Max asked.

"I still have one hour until my match, therefore I'll just look around." Paul just waved a short goodbye before he started his little chase.

Max believed him and he looked back to the screen. However, Max eyes widened again when he spotted weird names on the screen and most of them ended with a number.

"What's that? .." Max wondered aloud, but his mother couldn't give him an answer.

Soon every trainer knew his battle time. Some of them needed to start right away while the most part needed to wait up to nine hours, therefore they just left for the beach or other free time activities.

Dawn followed the fleeing brunette, hoping to comfort her enough, so she could enjoy her brother's battle. Right on her heels were Pikachu and Glaceon and the yellow rodent felt badly himself that he made May upset. Ash wouldn't be pleased with his actions.

"May! Please stop, so we can talk!" Dawn shouted desperately.

May heard her friend before she fell onto her knees, not trying anything to cover her sadness. There was simply too much that reminded her of Ash.

Dawn finally caught up with her friend before she kneeled next to her. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Dawn knew what she had to say to cheer her friend up.

"Come on, May! Don't be sad, because it makes Pikachu and Glaceon sad as well."

"Pikachu wouldn't be sad if it wasn't for me, Dawn …. It's always because of me … I'm not a suitable replace for his trainer … " May sobbed, knowing that she made the lives of her friends and Pokémon miserable.

"Nobody can demand that you are a replace for him, May .." Dawn had to deal with her friend's guilt for years, but it was always a challenge to cheer her up again. "It's not your fault …"

"IT'S MY FAULT, DAWN! DON'T YOU GET IT -"

The noise of a resounding slap echoed through the air, leaving everyone wonder what happened.

May's cheek spotted a red handprint and the brunette was silenced by the actions of her best female friend. Nobody dared to say a word and the two Pokémon were stunned to see a furious Dawn.

"You'll never say that again! It's not your fault and Ash would say the same! Stop to blame yourself for something you aren't able to be blamed for!" Dawn looked with her determined eyes to May, demanding that she would stop this nonsense.

May was still silenced, but her eyes watered up again. Seeking for comfort, she threw herself into the arms of Dawn who patted her back. Big tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping down onto the blunette's back.

"I miss him so much …" May said between her sobbing.

"We all miss him, May …" Dawn embraced her friend, knowing that nobody could close the wound that was Ash's dead.

"I love him, Dawn .. I didn't have the chance to tell him … I'll never have…"

Dawn's eyes widened a bit, but she had assumed that for a long time. All those years May never told her about her feelings for Ash, but it wasn't hard to guess that these feelings were there. It explained many things to her. The reason why May was so calm when she talked about Paul and her reaction to the relationship of Misty and Gary. May simply felt alone.

"I'm sure he felt the same way about you, May …" Dawn said with a comforting voice.

"How do you want to know that? …"

".. May … He made the ultimate sacrifice … he was so desperate … he didn't want to live without you, May …" Dawn remembered the scene where Ash told them that it was okay for him to die.

May didn't know whether she should believe Dawn or not. However, it felt so nice to believe that Ash could have had feelings for her as well.

Paul sneaked through the crowd, following the Drifloon that caught his attention. It was very unusual for this kind of Pokémon to float through the air like that. In addition, Diftloons don't like too many people at once.

'Who do you want to cover? …' Paul thought, keeping a good distance to that Pokémon.

As soon as the Pokémon left the crowd, it transformed into a Pidgey again to get faster. The only Pokémon that could transform like that was Ditto, although there were a few legendaries that could change their appearances as well.

Paul became faster as well to keep on track with that Pokémon and he soon found the 'trainer' of the Pokémon in form of his housemate.

The Sinnoh trainer hid behind a tree to witness a weird one-side conversation between the trainer and the Pokémon.

"That was good, Mew! It seems that no one was disturbed by your appearance."

Then there were some seconds of silence.

"I have still two hours then? My match will be on battleground 24?"

Paul didn't know what he witnessed, but it seemed that the trainer got information from his Pokémon, but Paul didn't hear anything. It was weird, but the trainer's name had to be Ash.

Unfortunately, Paul thought to long and when he looked up again, the trainer was gone and his Pokémon, too. Paul ran onto the place, looking for the trainer, but there was no sign of him.

Being defeated, Paul returned to his companions, but he wouldn't stop with his research.

Max now knew his time as well and the young trainer would battle for a spot in the tournament in ten minutes.

"Only ten minutes, mum! Oh, I can't wait, but I would like to know who my opponent will be …"

"You'll know it early enough, Max, but I'm more concerned about your sister though. I hope that Dawn can cheer her up before your match start …" Caroline worried about her daughter, knowing that it had to be a hard time for her.

"I hope so, too, but we need to go to battleground 18, mum!"

"I'll watch your battle as well, Max!" Gary explained, but Caroline stopped him immediately.

"You won't, Gary! It's not allowed for competitors to watch the qualifying rounds of other competitors!" It seemed that Caroline knew more about the rules than Gary did.

Indeed, it wasn't allowed for the challengers to know which gym leader was at which battleground and every competitor needed to swear that they wouldn't reveal it until the tournament was over.

Max and Caroline wanted to walk towards Max' battleground, but they saw Dawn and May before they could leave.

"Hey, May! It's good to see you. Are you ready to cheer for me?" Max sated happily.

"Of course, Max!" May was in a happy mood again, leading to the conclusion, that Dawn could cheer her up.

"That's great, May! We need to go to battleground 18 now, because Max' match will start in less than ten minutes!" Caroline started to drag the three smaller trainers to the location of Max' battle, leaving Gary alone.

"Hey, do you want to watch my match as well? …" Gary shouted, but May and the group didn't hear him. The researcher wasn't the most popular one among the group, but he was soon joined by Paul again.

"Hey Gary! What's up?" Paul said with a casual voice, not missing the other ones of the group.

"Not a lot … When does your match start?" Gary asked to start a conversation.

"In less than an hour, but I'll win anyway." Paul didn't lack of self-confidence, but he should still try to stay serious about the competition.

"I still have three hours until my match … whoa …. What should I do until then?" Gary looked at his watch, checking the time again.

"Why don't you watch your girlfriend's battles then?" Paul teased Gary, because of the latter's relationship to the gym leader.

"Don't call her my girlfriend! We are just good friends, okay? And besides, it's not allowed for challengers to watch the battles of the other competitors …"

Paul rolled his eyes, because it was obvious that Misty and Gary were together and the researcher wasn't very skilled in hiding it. However, it wasn't Paul's intention to embarrass Gary; therefore, he just walked away, killing the time.

Gary was once again alone.

Max was close to his first match and the small Maple started to sweat, because of the unknown gym leader. His 'fans' in the form of Dawn, Caroline and May walked up to the platform of the audience. The whole battleground was surrounded by a large wooden fence that should prevent challengers to see the battle.

It was time and Max walked to his position.

The referee of the match stood at the side of the battleground, inspecting the next challenger. After he was sure that Max was a legitimate challenger, he waved to another worker to inform the gym leader.

Max gulped and looked to the curtain that shielded his gaze from the entrance of a small house.

The gym leader stepped out of the curtain to reveal herself. Everyone on the platform couldn't believe that Max had to face of all those gym leaders.

"Hey, Max! That's a real coincidence." The gym leader told her challenger, but Max wasn't so happy about this choose.

"You can say that aloud, Misty. However, I always wanted to challenge you to see if I'm good enough for the Kanto gyms!" Max' shock expression vanished and was replaced by pure enthusiasm.

"Then I'll explain the rules to you, Max! Both of us are allowed to use two Pokémon, but substitutions are only allowed by the challenger though. It loses that trainer who don't have a Pokémon to continue!"

"That's nothing new to me, Misty, but I'm aware that you won't go easy on me, at least if you intend to enter the tournament as well." Max knew that all gym leaders would give their best to participate in one of the biggest tournaments of the century.

Misty just giggled, knowing that there was no use to hide it from Max.

The referee noted that both competitors knew about the rules, so it was time to introduce both of them.

"This is an official qualifying round for the 'Best of the Best' tournament between challenger Max Maple from Petalburg city, Hoenn region and Misty, gym leader of Cerulean city, Kanto. The gym leader' balance is at two victories to zero looses so far! It'll be a two on two battle with substitutions only allowed by the challenger!"

"Wow, you already defeated two trainer?" Max was amazed, because the tournament started twenty minutes ago and the redhead already had a good balance so far.

"That's right, but they weren't as good as you, so I'm looking forward to our battle!" Misty wished for an suitable opponent, therefore, she was more than satisfied to face Max.

The referee lifted a flag, signaling that the battle was underway.

"Then let's go! Starmie, come out!" Misty released her first Pokémon onto the ground.

It was the water-type starfish Pokémon that accompanied Misty through her whole career; therefore, it had to be one of her strongest. The violet star seemed to be ready for business when the crystal in his middle started to glow bright red.

"It doesn't surprise me that you choose a water type, but I also know that your Starmie is a psychic type as well. I'll choose you, Sceptile!"

The large lizard Pokémon materialized in front of Max and it was excited to compete in a big tournament again.

"Who had thought that Max would battle Misty?" Dawn leaned over the railing.

"It's a coincidence, but it will prove if Max is ready for the challenge." Caroline was on the side of her son, but she knew that Max needed a real challenge to grow as a trainer. With Misty as his opponent, it shouldn't be difficult to see if he was ready.

"Max have to be really impressed by her when he chooses one of his strongest Pokémon. I'm sure that Sceptile won't disappoint him … It's nice from Max …" May lowered her voice, because she knew that Max paid tribute to Ash with his choice of Pokémon.

The audience then directed their attention back to the upcoming battle between two friends.

The tension grew with the second and both Pokémon glued their gaze on their opponent.

"Sceptile, start with Bullet seed!" Max ordered the first attack, giving it all from the first second.

The green lizard opened his mouth to release a hail of seeds towards his foe, but the gym leader expected something like that.

"Fend them off with bubble beam before using Tackle in close combat!" Misty knew that her Starmie shouldn't be hit by any kind of grass type attack.

The two attacks collided, whirling up a lot of dust that worsen the sight of the competitors, but Starmie was trained to use other senses than his eyesight. It jumped through the dust, aiming for the belly of the lizard Pokémon while Max shielded his eyes.

"It won't be so easy, Misty! Use Quick attack to outmatch Starmie and follow it up with Pound!" Max wouldn't give up just like that.

Like a lightning, Sceptile vanished and Starmie had to stop his attack I order to avoid the wooden fence. Before it could even react, it was hit by then powerful Pound attack of Sceptile and Starmie was sent flying into the wood.

The starfish leaned against the fence, feeling the effects of the strong normal attack.

"Use Recover, Starmie!"

The violet Pokémon used his power to recover from his wounds, minimizing the effect of Sceptile's attack. It was again an equal fight and the two Pokémon wouldn't waste any opportunity to show their skills.

"It seems that her Starmie possesses a huge defense, so it won't be a bad idea to lower it! Sceptile, use Leer!"

The grass-type used a non-damaging attack to reduce the defense of the starfish, but Max should know that Starmie can increase their defense as well.

"Starmie, use Harden to increase your defense again!" Misty knew that she wouldn't win the fight without a good defense.

Again a draw and it seemed that both Pokémon were equal in strength and defense.

"It doesn't matter! Sceptile, use Leaf blade to finish him off!" Max shouted, stopping these childish games.

"Stop him with Ice beam!" Misty always had to deal with trainer who thought that she would have an easy game on her by using grass types.

Max had waited for that order of her, so he could use that moment of weakness for his advantage.

"Combine Leaf blade with Agility to twist around the beam before you hit him right into the crystal!" Max shouted triumphantly, knowing that Ash' tactic all those years ago would work.

Misty couldn't do much, because her Pokémon was in the middle of an attack, limiting her possibilities.

The green lizard 'danced' around the ice beam until it was in front of the starfish, finishing him off with a powerful leaf blade. The water-type flew to the back, landing on the ground with a blinking crystal before it extinguished.

"Starmie is unable to continue! Sceptile is the winner!" The referee announced the result of the first round.

"Whoa … He beat her Starmie with a single attack!" Dawn was amazed that the small boy was able to come up with the victory.

"That's my son." Caroline was happy, smiling big time.

"It doesn't surprise me, Dawn. After all, Max had raised his Treecko all those years, showing him videos about Ash's Sceptile. It paid off." May knew that Max wouldn't loose if he used the strategy of Ash.

Misty recalled her first Pokémon, thanking him for his support. It was a fair round and it was also the first time that Misty lost a round so far. However, the battle wasn't over and everything could change.

"I'm impressed, Max, but you shouldn't celebrate to early!"

"I know Misty, but it's a good feeling to come a step closer to entering the tournament." Max grinned, showing off his satisfaction.

'What Pokémon should I choose?' Misty thought about her second choice. 'Gyarados still needs a little rest after my last match, therefore I should go with this one …'

"Okay, I choose you, Golduck!" Misty threw her next Pokéball into the air, revealing her evolved Pokémon.

The duck-Pokémon appeared on the field, letting out a battle cry before it turned his attention to the large lizard Pokémon. Although, it was another type disadvantage for Misty it could turn out very well for her.

"I didn't know that your Psyduck had evolved, Misty." Max ogled at the strong duck, admiring his coolness.

"There's a lot that you don't know Max, but I'm sure that you'll learn it early enough."

"Sceptile, use Leaf blade again!" Max relied on the attack that gave him his first win, therefore it should work a second time. He didn't know that his pride weakened him at this point.

"Stop him with Confusion and throw him into the air!" Misty yelled her order.

The duck then concentrated his psychic powers to lift the green lizard of the ground, preventing him from using the grass type attack. Sceptile was then lifted high into the air, making him a good target for every attack from Golduck.

Max gritted his teeth, because he forgot that the duck knew psychic attacks as well and most of them were very effective against his Pokémon.

"Fight if off, Sceptile!" Max shouted desperately.

The green lizard tried to move out of the Confusion, but it was to strong and the duck on the ground knew how to use it to perfection. A few seconds later, the Confusion ended and the grass-type fell back to the ground, but Misty already ordered her next attack.

"Hit him with a Zen headbutt to finish it, Golduck!" Misty planned this whole scenario straight ahead.

The water-type jumped into the air, aiming for his target. It was well known that the head of a Golduck was as hard as stone, therefore it would be fatal for Sceptile to receive that attack.

Max sweated heavily, not knowing what he should do.

'What would Ash do in that situation? …'

Max didn't know, but he couldn't stand there doing nothing. Probably it would end bad for him, but he had to try at least.

"Sceptile, use Leaf blade to counter it!" Max knew that his Pokémon would be hit nevertheless, but probably it could work into his favor.

Both Pokémon approached each other before they unleashed their attacks. The huge Zen Headbutt hit Sceptile right on his head, but the lizard was still able to hit his own Leaf blade attack on Golduck, injuring him as well.

The huge impact sent both Pokémon flying to the ground. The big fall caused a lot of dust and it took several seconds before a decision could be made.

The green lizard-like Pokémon laid on the ground with whirls in his eyes, making clear that it was over for him. The hit on his head was too much for the grass-type who wouldn't be able to continue this match.

On the other side of the field was Golduck and the water-type stood on his legs, but he breathed heavily. It seemed that this round ended in favor of the gym leader, but the duck started to totter over the ground. Eventually it fell onto his belly, forfeiting the match as well. It was a draw between these two Pokémon.

"Sceptile and Golduck aren't able to continue, therefore the winner of the match and qualified for the tournament, Max Maple."

The young challenger won that battle two to one, but a win was a win.

"Yeah, I did it!" Max was happy, recalling his Sceptile and thanking him for that great battle. However, Max also felt guilty that he cost Misty her perfect balance in the process.

Misty recalled her Golduck, sighing that she received her first defeat. On the other hand, it was Max that beat her and the young boy could now enter the real tournament.

"I'm sorry Misty that I ruined your perfect balance …" Max rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay Max, but you really have grown as a trainer and I'm sure that your parents are proud of you." Misty wasn't a bad looser, therefore she congratulated Max for the first step in that tournament.

"Thanks, but I hope that you'll still finish in the Top Five of the gym leader score!"

Misty giggled before she walked back into her room to prepare for her next challenger. It wasn't easy to battle so often, but she would always give her Pokémon a rest and she wouldn't use Golduck and Starmie for the next round.

Max walked away from the battlefield before he was greeted by her mother who hugged him almost to death. The brunette woman lifted her middle-sized boy from the ground to embrace him even more, cutting off his air.

"Mum … can't … breath …"

"Sorry, dear, but I'm so proud of you! I'm sure your father would say the same." Caroline released her son from her bear hug.

"Thank you, mum, but speaking of dad, I wonder how his balance is." Max tipped his chin, wondering if his father already lost a match or not.

"I could ask him for you, because I'm his wife." Caroline always exploited her privileges that she had as the wife of a gym leader.

Dawn, May, Caroline and Max left the scene to search for the battleground of Norman, however, they were ogled by a mysterious stranger.

"We still have a full hour, Mew. What do you suggest we should do?"

"(Don't know, Chosen One. Do you want to see how your friends are doing?)"

"I told you Mew that this is a taboo! I won't come close to them anymore. It should be the best if we just explore the island." Ash walked to the tourist center, seeking for more information about this island, including the location of the 'prize'.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline, May, Max and Dawn walked towards Norman's battlefield, but it was only Caroline allowed to know about it. That meant that Dawn, May and Max shouldn't talk about it, otherwise Max could be disqualified as a result.

On their way, they met Gary who still had much time until his qualifying round would start, but Dawn was interested to see another trainer.

"Hey Gary, do you know where Paul is?" Dawn almost pressurized the male brunette, but luckily Dawn didn't intend to become to intimate with the researcher though.

"Wait!…" Gary looked onto his watch. "He should start his qualifying round right now."

"What?" Dawn almost freaked out. "Where's his match?"

Dawn grabbed Gary's shoulders before she started to shake him, being desperate to learn about Paul's current location. There was no way that she would miss his match, because of obvious reasons.

"He-he-he should be-be-be at battlefield twenty-twenty-twenty …." Gary had a hard time to reply to dawn's question.

"Twenty-what?"

"Twenty-nine!" Gary shouted, trying desperately to get rid of that death-grip from Dawn. Under normal circumstances, Gary wouldn't mind to have a pretty girl that close to him, but that blue-haired girl was just too crazy.

The Sinnoh coordinator rushed away, dashing through the masses to approach battlefield twenty-nine.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Gary wondered aloud.

"She's just desperate to show Paul the good things about life, Gary." May sighed, not revealing Dawn's obsession with the Sinnoh trainer.

"In my opinion she showed some good things with that short skirt of hers-"

This time it was Caroline who silenced the sixteen-year-old researcher, because she didn't want that her son heard something like that. Max was already thirteen-years-old, but his mother still cared for her little bundle of joy.

"**OUCH .. **I just told the truth!" Gary defended his statement, but Mrs. Maple would never admit that Dawn's skirt was really short. However, the discussion of clothes wasn't continued and the group left for Norman's battlefield.

They stopped in front of battlefield twenty-four before Caroline, Dawn and May entered the platform. Unfortunately, Max and Gary as two of the competitors had to stay outside. Playing with his PokéNav, Max waited in front of the field and the young trainer wondered how Brock was doing while Gary sighed about the breaks between the matches.

Caroline and the two girls walked into the 'backstage area' of battlefield twenty-four, but the referee first checked their ID. After they were allowed to enter the room of the gym leader who just had a five-minute break from his last match.

"Hey, sweetie. Guess what! Max won his qualifying round against Misty!" Caroline said with a happy voice.

Norman sweated, but he wasn't far away from total exhaustion.

"That are good news, honey, but that also means that Misty won't have a perfect balance then."

"Speaking about balances, Norman. How's your balance so far?" Caroline knew that Max wanted to know about everything what his father did. The gym leader chuckled slightly, indicating that his balance should be just fine.

"It's 8-0, honey and I think that I could end up with a perfect score. It's interesting how some trainer react if they don't know anything about their foe. Some of them try desperately to beat me with pure strength while others don't know what to do at all. It would be nice to face an opponent who could at least deliver an interesting fight."

Caroline knew that her husband was a strong gym leader, but she didn't like his ego at times. It wasn't very good for the man to stay undefeated, but who knows what opponents he had to face yet.

"You shouldn't start to become overconfident, dad! Everyone who relies on his strength will find someone who's stronger." May started to philosophize, but she was right on that.

Norman felt a bit offended by his daughter, but May had a talent to find people that could beat him. The last time that this happened was with Ash.

"Come on May, you know that the effect of surprise is on my side every time a trainer stepped through this curtain. It's unlikely that I'll face someone who knows my strategy."

"I'm sure that you'll loose at least one battle today, dad." May crossed her arms, disliking the 'streak' of her dad.

"Do you want to bet?" Norman chuckled, sensing another bet he would win.

"What will be at stake?" May always knew that her father wouldn't start a bet without some sort of ulterior motives. Indeed, Norman had an evil smile on his face that scared even his wife.

"What do you think that you'll start to meet this nice trainer Brendan? I know that he likes our gym, therefore you two should have a lot in common." Norman always tried to hook his daughter up with some sort of good trainer.

"NORMAN! You shouldn't force her to meet someone she doesn't like!" Caroline couldn't believe that her husband tried to decide about May's boyfriend.

"Okay …" May replied, shocking everyone. "However, if some trainer defeats you, you'll stop to decide about my love-life! Forever!"

The bet was there and father and daughter had to agree on the conditions.

Norman thought about that possibility, but he had a good run, therefore he extended his hand for a handshake to seal the deal. The brown-haired coordinator accepted the conditions as well and shook the hand of her father, because she knew that there was no way that Norman could defeat all of his forty challengers. If she wins the bet, she could finally stay away from Norman's suggestions about his future son-in-law. There wouldn't be another boy in her life, at least not someone who amazed her father.

Caroline had a sad look on her face, because she knew that Norman would do everything to win that bet.

Norman smiled big time.

"I doubt that there will be a trainer who can beat me! How should he look like? …"

"Hey Mew! What's that?"

Ash stood in front of a large building, but it didn't look like a restaurant or a hotel. Unlike all the other wooden houses, it had massive stonewalls.

"(I hadn't time to read the travel brochure, Chosen One, but it looks like some sort of bank of this island.)"

"So there is the possibility that they store the prize in that building then? We should keep an eye on that then, because you mentioned that other evil organization know about the Lugia-egg."

"(I don't think that this will be necessary, Ash. Don't you see the police and cameras around that building?)"

"Really, Mew? It seems that you don't know a lot about some of those organizations then, because they won't back down from those little inventions and police officers. Probably they won't steal it that way, but have you seen any challenger that looked like a Team Rocket member or so?"

"(Just concentrate on winning the tournament and leave the rest to me!)"

Ash shook his head, because the legendary changed his opinion more often than anything else. One day ago, Mew told him that he wouldn't do all the work and now Ash should leave the rest to him?

"What do you think of dinner at a restaurant after my win?"

"(Oh, I didn't know that you like me that way, Chosen One. I'm flattered.)"

"You are one strange Pokémon, Mew. It seems that qualified challenger get free meals, therefore I could finally fill my stomach with real food."

"(Hey, I've always gave you food for all those years!)"

"Do you mean that food that you steal from the Cameron Palace? Nothing against it, but I prefer food that's still warm when I eat it!"

Mew was in a huff, because the Chosen One didn't give him compliments very often. It was a love-hate relationship between those two, but at least they could rely on each other's abilities and skills. However, before Ash could think about restaurants, he had to win his match against the battlefield twenty-four gym leader.

"We should slowly walk back to the battlefield, Mew, but I still need an idea how I should prevent the referee to call my name during the battle." Ash's problem was that he was well known among the gym leaders.

"(I think I have an idea, Chosen One …)"

Dawn ran into the direction of battlefield twenty-nine, but it seemed that she wouldn't arrive in time. Once she entered the platform, she spotted Paul and his Ursaring that looked a bit exhausted, but the Pokémon on the other side of the field laid on his belly.

It was a Graveler and the rock-type Pokémon couldn't continue the match, therefore the round ended in Paul's favor.

"Graveler can't continue and Brock is out of useable Pokémon, therefore winner of the match and qualified for the 'Best of Best' tournament, Paul!" The referee exclaimed, but Dawn was the only onlooker so far.

The Sinnoh coordinator looked to the gym leader and just now, she realized that it was her friend Brock. He lost to Paul, giving the Sinnoh trainer the permission to enter the event.

Dawn gritted her teeth, because she missed Paul's match, but at least she could congratulate him on his win. However, she felt a bit sad for Brock, because like Misty he received a loose through one of the group.

The Pewter city gym leader recalled his fallen Pokémon, sighing that he couldn't fulfill Max' wish to eliminate Paul from the tournament.

"That was a good battle Paul and you didn't push your Pokémon too far like four years ago. It's nice that you have changed to the better." Brock crossed the field before he extended his hand for a handshake.

Paul, however, was not the type for friendly handshakes and he left the field without wasting another look at the gym leader. It wasn't disrespect, but apathy from the Sinnoh trainer.

Brock sighed, knowing that there was still a lot to do before Paul could become part of the group. Accepting his defeat, the rock-type gym leader returned to his cabin to prepare for the next round.

On the outside of the battlefield, Paul was almost tackled to the ground by Dawn, but the 'dark' trainer pushed her away.

"That was fantastic Paul. I'm sure you'll go far in that tournament!" Dawn couldn't hold back her excitement.

"Pshaw…. You should hold back your excitement, because I didn't have the chance to proof my talent yet. Brock wasn't a suitable opponent; therefore it doesn't count as a victory." Paul said casual.

"Hey, Brock was a good opponent, although I missed your match. I could see that your Ursaring was exhausted, therefore I'm sure that Brock delivered a good fight!"

"You can say what you want to save your friend's pride, but I'm more looking forward to another trainer' qualifying match …"

Paul then left the scene, walking into the direction of battlefield twenty-four. Dawn, the stalker she is, followed him.

"Wartortle is unable to continue and the challenger is out of useable Pokémon, therefore your winner of the match and still undefeated, Norman Maple, gym leader of Petalburg city!"

The referee announced the latest result of battlefield twenty-four. The winning streak of Norman didn't came to an end and the gym leader got a bigger smile after every victory.

May sat on the platform with her mother, watching the matches of her father. Unfortunately, she witnessed four victories of her dad, who every time he defeated a challenger, looked up to the platform to smile at his daughter.

"Oh dear … His balance is at 12-0 … Don't you regret your bet, May? .." Caroline became restless, because she didn't want that, her daughter would become unhappy when she had to meet this Brendan-guy.

May crossed her arms and stood up before she left the platform. Her mother silently followed her, but Norman noticed that. It seemed that his daughter finally gave up to hope that she could win that bet.

Caroline caught up with her daughter, knowing that May wasn't happy about her father' antics.

"May, I can talk with Norman about that bet, because it's unfair."

"No, it's okay mum, because we sealed it already and I would be a bad looser if I back down. I would expect the same thing from dad if he looses a match." The brunette didn't loose all her hope, but she couldn't see her father with that grin on his face.

Mother and daughter left the battlefield before they were confronted by Max and Gary who waited longer than expected.

"Mum, what took you so long?" Max knew that women always needed longer than they said they would, but that was too much.

"Sorry, sweetie, but we watched some matches of your father in hope he would loose one." Caroline said disappointed.

"WHAT?! Who are you and what did you do with my mum?" Max couldn't believe what he just heard, because it sounded like that his mum wanted Norman to loose.

"I'm your mum, Max, but May made a bet with your father about his balance!" Caroline looked to May, but the brunette showed no emotions.

Gary and Max looked to the coordinator, not knowing what kind of bet she started.

"If Norman stays undefeated May will be forced to meet this Brendan guy from our town, but if he looses he will never ever tell May what she had to do with her love-life. Do you understand?" Caroline explained the situation to her son.

Max got a disgusted face expression, apparently not very fond of this Brendan-boy.

"Do you mean this Brendan guy down the street? .." Max always didn't dare to ask.

"Yes …" Caroline sighed.

Max became restless and the boy shook his head to get that image out of his head that May could be dating this guy. Gary, obviously not knowing this guy, had a puzzled face expression, therefore he had to ask Max about his problem.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Gary asked confused.

"I don't know, but his hair color doesn't look very healthy to me, Gary. Why should a sixteen-year-old boy have white hair? It's almost as if you talk with a pensioner …. May, why did you do that?" Max stared at his sister to learn the reason for that.

"It's my decision Max and I'm aware about the consequences if I lose!" May said with pure apathy in her voice.

The young trainer still didn't like this deal. Now he had to decide what was more important to him : The perfect balance of his father or the choice of his brother-in-law.

"He can still a loose a match, Max. What do you think about ice cream?" Caroline tried to cheer her children up.

"I'm not a child anymore, mum, but I would love to eat something cold." Max wiped some sweat from his forehead. It was a resort and the temperatures during the day were higher than average.

May and Gary didn't have anything better to do, therefore they joined the party. It could take ten more matches until Norman looses the first time and May and Caroline couldn't let Max alone. Both Pikachu and Glaceon followed them as well and the two Pokémon enjoyed each other's company.

When they left, May spotted a weird trainer with a blue costume, but she didn't have enough time to inspect him closer. There was something within the trainers arms that looked like an egg, but May just shrugged.

"His next victim …" She sighed.

Ash approached battlefield twenty- four, hoping that his opponent wouldn't be a gym leader that was close to him. The closer he came the more he felt a familiar aura within the field and Ash frowned more and more.

Mew was within Ash's arms, but the legendary had to worry about something different than the gym leader. He could be wrong, but Mew sensed Ash's aura twice. However, who should have a part of Ash's aura?

"I hope that your idea works, Mew." Ash wasn't convinced when Mew told him his plan, but it wasn't so that Ash had a better idea.

"(My ideas always work, Chosen One. There's a reason that I'm the most legendary of the legendaries!)"

"You should keep your ego down, Mew! I'm sure that most of the legendaries will disagree with you on that!" Ash stepped through the curtain of his battlefield, officially accepting this qualifying round.

Paul and Dawn approached the battlefield as well, but the Sinnoh trainer wasn't allowed to enter it unless he wanted to be disqualified. Therefore, he had to do something that he would regret very soon.

"Hey Dawn!" He said harshly, not feeling comfortable to ask her the following question. "I need your help, so could you help me?"

Dawn blushed at his question. The trainer Paul from Sinnoh needed the help of Dawn. It was almost too nice to be true, therefore Dawn needed some seconds to realize her luck to make progress with Paul.

"Of-of-of course Paul … what-what do you need?" Dawn stuttered, because of her excitement.

"I can't tell you the details, but my housemate will have his qualifying round right now, but I can't enter the field unlike you. It would help me if you watch the battle for me while searching for any sign of suspicion. I don't know, but something is dubious about him …" Paul thought about that guy, but he couldn't come up with a solution.

Dawn sensed her chance, because Paul needed HER help.

"Under one condition, Paul!" Dawn raised a finger before she explained her condition. "You'll take me to dinner, tonight!"

Paul couldn't understand why that girl was so hungry all the time. One part of him was dense, but the other part knew that Dawn tried something. However, he needed someone to watch the battle for him and a dinner with the blue-haired coordinator couldn't be that bad.

" …. okay, but only if you can tell me something interesting after that match!"

"Okay!" Dawn jumped happily to the platform to witness this battle.

Paul facepalmed, hoping that it would be worth it.

Dawn took a seat on the platform before she spotted the challenger of this qualifying round. It was a boy with a weird blue outfit and his hood covered his face completely. Dawn didn't know Sir Aaron, therefore she didn't know his costume.

"That's Paul's housemate? …" The blue-haired girl looked curiously to the strange figure that seemed familiar to her. "As of now I don't see anything weird …"

Out of nowhere Piplup popped out his ball and the penguin wasn't happy about the fact that Dawn let him in his Pokéball for almost two days. Being used to stay out of his Pokéball like Pikachu, the blue Pokémon shouted at his trainer.

"I'm really sorry, Piplup! I didn't intend to keep you in your ball for so long …" Dawn waved with her hands, trying to calm her starter Pokémon down.

The water-type crossed his 'arms', expecting a better apology from Dawn. Their little argument ended when the gym leader stepped out of his room.

Ash stepped to the line that limited the field. The Pokémon in his arms was put onto the ground next to him and the transformed Mew tried to be innocent.

"Do you think you can do something as a Togepi?" Ash ogled at the egg-Pokémon.

"(Trust me Chosen One! I know what I do.)"

The raven-haired trainer sweatdropped, because he heard that statement from Mew so often that he couldn't believe in it anymore.

Suddenly he heard a tweeting noise from the platform and Ash looked up to see its cause. Unfortunately, it was Dawn and her Piplup and they still argued like four years ago. Ash' face showed a shocked expression, because it became more and more unlikely that he could stay anonymous.

"Do you really know what you are doing?" Ash repeated his question.

"(Trust me!)"

Ash didn't have any other choice and his opponent already stepped through the curtain, revealing himself. The eyes Of Ash widened, because it couldn't be worse for him. His opponent was Norman. The father of that person that he couldn't save.

The gym leader stepped to the line of his side of the field, spotting a big grin on his face.

The Chosen One couldn't look him into the eyes, because he felt guilty. It felt so wrong too participate in that tournament, knowing that it was his fault. Norman's appearance caused some weird feelings within Ash' mind.

Norman misunderstood Ash' antics as one of nervousness and the gym leader chuckled, expecting another quick victory. However, it was his duty to cheer the challengers up, so some of them could advance.

"You don't have to be nervous. I know it's not easy to face a gym leader who is on a twelve match winning streak." Norman intended to cheer him up, but the man couldn't control his ego.

Ash couldn't understand Norman's happiness and something in him told him to show no mercy with that man. How could he be so careless after he lost his daughter? Although, it was four years ago, he should still serious.

"Come on boy, even my son Max had a better run than you!" Norman praised his son's victory.

The man talked about his son, but what was with his daughter? Did he already forget her?

"What is with your daughter?" Ash asked with a stern voice and anger begun to build up in him. .

"Unfortunately, she can't compete at that tournament." Norman said with a casual voice.

If you consider that Ash didn't know about May's whereabouts, it shouldn't surprise you what his reaction was. The original meaning of Norman statement was that his daughter couldn't compete, because she never competed in a league. However, Ash misunderstood Norman's apathy the wrong way.

Mew sensed some negative aura from the Chosen One.

Within one second Ash's 'nervousness' disappeared and his face showed absolute no kind of emotion anymore. He didn't felt any pity for that man anymore and the Chosen One prepared for the upcoming battle. As long as Mew' plan would work, Ash could leave the match anonymous again.

Norman frowned, because the attitude of his challenger suddenly changed.

The referee approached the field to start with the introduction of the two trainers.

"This will be a qualifying match between Norman Maple, gym leader of Petalburg city and a balance of 12-0 against the challenger A-"

"**TOGEPRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII" **

The small baby-Pokémon on the ground started to cry loudly, interrupting the introduction. It seemed that Mew planned that from the beginning.

The referee looked to that small Pokémon and frowned. After some seconds it stopped to cry, much to the delight of the ears of the present people.

The referee had to start from the beginning, but he kept an eye on Togepi.

"This will be a qualifying match between Norman Maple, gym leader of Petalburg city and a balance of 12-0 against the challenger As-"

"**TOGEPRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII"**

The small Pokémon started to cry again and all people had to cover their ears. It took twenty seconds before the crybaby stopped with his tears.

"Could you please calm your Pokémon down?" The referee looked to the challenger and Ash didn't know what he should answer. However, that could be his chance.

"Sorry, but she always starts to cry if someone mentions my name …" Ash hoped that the referee would buy his excuse.

Norman, however, wasn't very pleased with the Pokémon and it didn't matter to him who his thirteenth victim would be.

"It's okay referee! Continue with the rules and skip the names." Norman motioned to the white-black-striped man to get things going.

Mew' plan worked, but the legendary shot a death glare to Ash, because of his comment.

"This will be a two-on-two Pokémon with substitutions only be allowed by the challenger. It'll win that trainer who still has a Pokémon that can continue the battle. There's no time limit, but every intentional delay will be punished with disqualification."

The rules were simple and Norman took his first Pokéball. Determined to win this match as well, Norman released his trusty Vigoroth onto the battlefield. The sloth was hungry for a good fight and jumped restless on the ground.

Ash whispered a quiet 'Thank you' to Mew before he grabbed his first Pokéball.

He could fight with full strength, because Norman didn't deserve any pity. Not after that comment about May.

Ash looked at his Pokéball, knowing that it was the first time that his friend would fight against another trainer.

"Let's see how far you go."

The ball was thrown into the air and released a big flash of light. The Pokémon materialized in front of Ash and let out a gigantic growl that intimidated every Pokémon and human within range.

The large green Pokémon stomped onto the ground and stared at his smaller opponent. Ash' Pokémon had experience of battles against legendaries, therefore it shouldn't be a problem for him to handle the sloth from the gym leader.

Dawn leaned over the railing and stared at the large Pokémon from the challenger. It was huge and it looked very strong due to his imposing appearance. Not knowing what kind of Pokémon it was, she pulled out her Pokédex to get some information about it.

'Tyranitar, the rock-dark-type pseudo legendary Pokémon. If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward.'

The electronic voice of the device vanished and Dawn looked amazed at the pseudo-legendary. If the Pokémon was as strong as it looks, it would destroy Norman without much effort.

Dawn looked to the challenger, but his hat covered everything that Dawn could remember.

"What do you think, Piplup? Does Norman stand a chance?"

The small penguin was intimidated by the giant rock-type and shook his head, implying that Norman was doomed from the beginning.

Norman took a step to the back, not expecting such a Pokémon. Probably it could be an interesting fight, but his Vigoroth had much more experience than the Tyranitar of his opponent.

The two Pokémon ogled each other, but the fight was about to begin.

"Do you want the first attack?" Norman asked with an arrogant voice.

Ash smirked, because Norman would regret this question AND his remark about May. If the first attack is Ash's, then there wouldn't be an attack from Norman.

"Tyranitar, finish him with Hyper beam!"

"Finish him?" Norman wondered.

The large pseudo-legendary opened his mouth to release the fatal attack that shot to Vigoroth and the sloth couldn't even react. The attack hit straight ahead and the normal-type flew to the back, not having the power to withstand that attack.

The large dust cloud disappeared and reveal and knocked-out Pokémon.

"Vigoroth is unable to continue! The round goes to Tyranitar and A-"

"**TOGEPRRRRRRRIIIIIII"**

The referee already forgot that he wasn't ‚allowed' t say the challenger' name, therefore he just skip that part. However, it didn't reduce the shame of Norman. His first Pokémon was beaten after a single attack and the gym leader started to have problems.

Norman recalled his fallen Pokémon, ignoring his urge to cry. Who was that guy? A former league champion or so?

The Hyper beam caused Tyranitar to be immobilized for some time, therefore it was Norman's turn to turn things around. The challenger may have defeated his strong Pokémon, but Norman could still rely on the strength of his strongest Pokémon.

"I'll choose you Slaking!" The gym leader threw his next ball, revealing the evolved form of Vigoroth.

The sloth laid on his side, not being impressed by the green ‚dragon' on the opposite side of the field.

It seemed to be an equal battle, because both Pokémon had evolved twice, therefore they should have the same amount of strength.

Still being immobilized by the Hyper beam, Tyranitar couldn't follow any order of his trainer, but Ash was everything, but nervous. In his opinion, there was no reason to be afraid of Norman, because the gym leader fought without a 'heart'.

Norman smiled and he ordered the next and first attack of his Pokémon.

"Slaking, use Hammer arm to put this pseudo Pokémon away!" Norman shouted.

The large sloth approached his opponent, focusing his power in his arm. Hammer arm was a fighting-type attack, therefore it would be ultra-effective against a rock and dark type Pokémon like Tyranitar.

Ash kept his cool and even Tyranitar didn't change his facial expression, but nobody knew why. Probably they planned a trap, but Norman wouldn't waste the opportunity to attack the immobilized Pokémon.

Dawn was amazed by that whole battle and the girl couldn't remove her gaze from this trainer. It felt strange, but the boy with the costume reminded her of an old friend she thought was gone for good. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the battle noises of the two Pokémon.

"I wonder what May would think …."


	9. Chapter 9

The qualifying round between Norman and 'Aaron' was still on and the challenger had the advantage, defeating one of his opponent's Pokémon with one attack. However, it seemed that the balance of power shifted into the favor of the gym leader again.

The powerful Slaking prepared to hit his opponent with the dangerous Hammer Arm, an attack that could easily knock out the dark/rock type Pokémon.

Ash just stood there, doing nothing. There was no sign that the Chosen One planned a counter attack, but his Tyranitar couldn't do anything right now. Slaking hit his opponent right on its head and the pseudo legendary took several steps to the back, however, it didn't fall to the ground.

"What?" Norman couldn't believe that his attack couldn't knock out the rock-type Pokémon.

Ash just smirked, letting out a chuckle that showed his satisfaction with Norman's incompetence. Not even in his dreams, he could imagine that his battles against legendaries increased the power of his Pokémon so dramatically.

"What's wrong?" He asked sarcastically, teasing the over-confident gym leader. "It seemed that your ego got in the way of your ability to estimate your opponent's strength."

Norman felt offended, because his winning streak was on the line.

"Be quiet! At the moment you are the over-confident one and that will be your downfall."

Ash yawned, because the battle became boring and his opponent wasn't as good as he was five years ago in his match against Ash Ketchum.

"Tyranitar, finish him with Giga Impact!" Ash ordered an attack that was equal in strength to Hyper beam.

The pseudo-legendary started the devastating attack and Slaking took a round out, therefore it was hit headfirst before it fell to the ground. The very one-sided battle ended in favor for the challenger and it was also Norman's first loose today.

Realizing that he hadn't had a chance from the beginning, Norman fell to his knees. This loose also meant that he lost the bet against his daughter, but she told him that there would be a stronger trainer than him.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and Ash was about to leave, but Norman wasn't finished with him.

"Tell me …" Norman had to know how he could be defeated so easily. " … how could your Pokémon withstand the Hammer Arm attack? That same attack knocked the Pokémon of twelve trainers out."

The Chosen One didn't think that Norman deserved an explanation, but probably he would learn from his mistakes.

"A Pokémon like my Tyranitar …." Ash started slowly to explain. " … becomes more resistant to an attack if it has to deal with the Hammer Arm attack of a Regirock almost everyday. Therefore, I knew that your attack would fail, because if a Regirock has problems to defeat him then it would be impossible for a Slaking like yours."

The Chosen One remembered the times when he spent his days within the tree of the beginning. There weren't many Pokémon that he could fight and so he faced the tree rock-type guardians multiple times. Although, it ended in favor of the guardians the first times, Ash knew that his Pokémon became stronger and stronger.

"Everyday?" Norman frowned. "How should it be possible to train against a legendary Pokémon everyday? Do you owe one?"

"No, but it can't harm you to travel a lot, but wait!" Ash raised his voice in a mocking manner. "Right, the GREAT gym leader Norman doesn't have time to travel or spent it with his FAMILY!"

A furious Ash turned around, being finished with the gym leader. Before he left the field, he was declared the winner of the battle by the referee.

"The winner of the match and qualified for the tournament, A-"

Ash snapped his fingers and 'Togepi' started to cry again, but this time it was louder than before. It was so loud that the referee fled from the field, not intending to say that name ever again.

After that, Ash left the field with Togepi, not wasting another look at the 'heartless' father.

Norman was still on his knees and he thought about the words of the trainer. However, he couldn't explain how the trainer could know so much about his family and other things. Besides that, he imagined that he heard that voice of him somewhere before.

Dawn still looked onto the battlefield and she was more than impressed. May's father was beaten by that trainer like he beat all the other trainers before him.

"That was intense … right Piplup?"

The small penguin just gave her a quick nod, not risking to miss a spot from the field.

"I don't even know the name of him, because of that Togepi …" Dawn lowered her head, because she feared that her information wouldn't be enough for Paul. "Come on, Piplup! We do a quick round of brainstorming!"

"What do we know? The trainer has a Togepi and a Tyranitar …. Uh … he wears weird clothes and he covers his face all the time … he defeated Norman in an impressive fashion …. At first he was nervous before Norman told him that his daughter couldn't compete … it seemed that he lost his respect for Norman during the battle … what else? … a close bond with legendaries …"

Dawn wasn't stupid, but she couldn't combine the various facts to reveal the trainer's identity. Her Piplup seemed to copy the characteristic of her, therefore she couldn't rely on the Pokémon's smartness.

"Please let it be enough! …" Dawn pleaded and she started to leave the platform.

Paul still waited I front of the battlefield and he only heard two loud noises during that time. It seemed to be a one-sided battle, but the Sinnoh trainer couldn't be sure about it.

At one point, Paul shivered at the thought to spend more time with the blue-haired coordinator, but the Sinnoh trainer knew that his housemate tried to hide something from him and Paul wasn't the guy who liked it to be fooled.

"I'll reveal your secret …" Paul whispered.

Just in that moment, the challenger stepped through the curtain again and he still had the egg-like Pokémon within his arms. As soon as Ash saw Paul, he lowered his head and he knew that the Sinnoh trainer had his reasons to be here.

Paul blocked the way of the Chosen One and he wouldn't let him go as soon as he would tell the information he wanted to know.

"Did you win your match?" Paul asked with a stern voice.

Knowing that Paul was more observant now, Ash just gave him a quick nod.

"Where's your Pikachu?" Paul tried to outsmart the Kanto trainer, but Paul didn't know that Ash was aware that Paul knew about his transforming Pokémon.

Pointing to his Togepi, Ash destroyed Paul's plan to push him into a corner. It was always easier to pretend to have a Ditto instead of a Mew.

"It's a Ditto then? Or probably a Mew?"

Ash chuckled slightly, trying to make Paul unsure about his statements. "How should someone be possible to catch a Mew?"

"I don't know, so tell me! I saw you and your appearance-changing Pokémon and you called it Mew!" Paul now forced an explanation from his housemate.

"So what?" Ash said with a bored tone. "Is it wrong to give your Pokémon a nickname? I like the name Mew; therefore I called my Ditto that name."

It's weird to give your Pokémon the name of another Pokémon, but it wasn't so that you couldn't. The Sinnoh trainer needed other proofs for his theory.

"We two share a house, but I don't know your name yet."

Ash thought about his answer, but he told Misty that his name was Aaron; therefore, he should stick with that. After all those years, you couldn't be sure who knew who.

"My name's Aaron, but there's no reason for you to know that, Paul. I'll only be at the house for the night and I won't disturb you and your 'little' adventures." Ash's voice changed a bit and it became more frustrated through Paul curiosity.

"Aaron …. Is that so? Your Pokémon, however, covered a name that started with Ash! How would you explain that?"

"A typing error, I guess."

No one of the two trainers seemed to back down and probably they would have argued for a whole day if a certain coordinator didn't show up.

Dawn approached the two housemates and she wondered what they were talking about.

"Hey Paul! I see that you already found your housemate!"

"Yeah, but he isn't very chatty though. However, it's good that you are here, because he wants to tell me that his name is Aaron. What do you hear?" Paul started to use Dawn as an advantage.

"Uh … unfortunately, the referee couldn't call him by his name, because his Togepi always started to cry when it was mentioned …" Dawn gulped, sensing her first minus point.

It seemed that Paul's mystery man did everything to cover his identity; therefore, it was an important info from Dawn.

Ash stood silently next to them, but he didn't felt very comfortable with those two. It seemed that they came along very well, but together they could reveal his secret. The Chosen One needed an idea to get away, but he didn't know one.

"Hey Mew, do you know how I could escape from those two?" Ash whispered quietly to his egg-Pokémon.

"(It's easy, Chosen One! The best way to get rid of their attention is to pull the attention onto someone else …. You …. Should ….. whisper ….. whisper …. Touch …. Whisper …)"

Ash's face turned into a slightly shade of red, but Mew's idea could work. It wasn't easy for Ash to admit it, but Mew's plans worked for the most times.

"Hey, what's that? …" Ash pointed to something behind Dawn and the girl turned around, but Paul was too clever to fall for that trick. However, Ash intended something else and it was enough that Dawn turned around. With a quick move, Ash touched Dawn onto her butt.

The girl turned around with a tomato red face, the first boy she spotted was Paul, and unfortunately, for the poor trainer, he received a giant slap from the girl. The attention was on 'someone' else and the sneaky Ash walked away from the scene. It wasn't visible for the blue-haired girl, but the Kanto trainer had a red face as well.

"Paul, that was inappropriate! You shouldn't touch a girl there in public!"

The Sinnoh trainer was still stunned by that slap and he didn't even hear Dawn's statements.

Ash hurried away, leaving the area of the two 'lovebirds'. It was the first time that Ash blushed when he had to touch a girl, therefore it seemed that the Chosen One matured over the past years. Realizing that Paul had changed, Ash wasn't so upset that Dawn was with him.

"(I thought you wouldn't do that, Chosen One! Oh oh …. Naughty boy … )"

"Shut up, Mew! However, I can't get the thought out of my head that I did Dawn a favor with that touch …." Ash couldn't explain it, but it seemed that the blue hair wasn't 'so' upset over 'Paul's' move.

"(Remind me that I need to give you a payback for your comment during that battle!)"

"What do you mean Mew?" Ash was puzzled, because he didn't teased the legendary during the fight, therefore there wasn't any reason for payback and Ash knew that there wasn't anything worse than being on the receiving end of Mew' pranks.

"(You called me 'she', Chosen One and that hurt me feelings!)"

"Wait! What? There's no reason for you to be upset Mew, because legendaries almost always are genderless, therefore you shouldn't care about it!"

"(Wow, how mature from you, Chosen One! You'll receive payback! Sooner or later …)"

That wasn't perfect for Ash, because Mew always chose the wrong times to give you payback. One time, he played a prank on Ash during a mission that involved Moltres and Ash was almost burned as a result.

May, Max, Gary and Caroline returned from their small journey to the ice cream bar and they intended to search for Dawn and Paul.

"No! My ice cream melts too fast!" Max couldn't stop his ice from floating down his waffle.

"Calm down, Max!" May didn't like it when her small brother lost his nerves that quickly. "Glaceon can cool your ice down again."

The qualified boy held his waffle to the ice type before it breathed slightly onto the ice to freeze it again. It worked and Max' food was saved from an early end.

"Thank you, Glaceon." Max bit into his ice again, but this time it was to hard for his teeth. Feeling the pain and cold, Max held his cheek and he suppressed a tear.

"Did it hurt, honey?" Caroline was concerned about her little bundle of joy, so she took a handkerchief and cleaned her son's mouth, much to the delight of May and Gary who couldn't suppress their laughter.

"MUM, stop it! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Max, you will never be too old to be mum's little darling!" Caroline refused to admit that her son was a teenager and she wouldn't stop with her care for him.

The scene didn't become less embarrassing for Max, but luckily for him, the attention shifted soon to Paul and Dawn who still were in front of Norman's battlefield.

"Hey, Dawn!" May waved happily to her friend and the blue-haired coordinator needed some seconds that her best friend spotted her.

Paul stood on his own feet again and the Sinnoh trainer doomed his housemate for that cheap trick. His cheek still hurt like hell and he would get his payback for that.

"Dawn, why is your face that red?" May tilted her head, not knowing when she saw Dawn blushing.

The blunette leaned to her friend before she whispered into her ear. "Uh … Paul touched my … whisper … whisper …"

May didn't believe what she just heard, but Dawn admitted it once more with a nod. That was too much for the brunette who walked to Paul before she gave him an even harder slap than Dawn did before her. Ash's small trick caused many headaches for the Sinnoh trainer.

Max enjoyed the sight of a fallen Paul and the small trainer patted his sister on her shoulder for her good work on him.

"Why are you in front of Norman's battlefield?" Caroline asked puzzled, because she still knew that Paul's qualifying match was at field twenty-nine.

"That's no secret, Mrs. Maple, because I should watch the match of Paul's housemate for him." Dawn pointed to the Sinnoh trainer who still owed her a dinner this evening.

Caroline and May raised an eyebrow, because that could mean that Norman again defeated another competitor.

"How did he loose?" May asked with a bored tone.

"It was a very one sided match, but it showed that he was very powerful. He only needed one Pokémon and two attacks to beat him. I was really impressed by that performance." Dawn remembered the Hyper beam and the Giga Impact from the powerful Tyranitar.

May and Caroline thought Dawn talked about Norman, but they were wrong.

"That means that his balance is 13-0 now …" May sighed, lowering her head in disappointment.

"What are you talking about, May?" Dawn couldn't follow May's explanations.

"I started a bet with my father …" She sighed once more. "If he defeats all the challengers I'll be forced to meet a boy named Brendan, but if he looses he'll never ever again decide about my love-life …"

Dawn tilted her head, not knowing that May would bet about something like that, however, if that was the bet, it would mean that May won it.

"Listen, May! Your father lost his last match." Dawn said quickly, but May didn't hear all of it.

"What did you say?"

"May … YOUR! FATHER! LOST!" Dawn emphasized every word of her sentence, so May would get the meaning of it. It wasn't that hard to understand that Norman Maple lost a match.

Caroline's, Max' and May's eyes widened, because they didn't think that their father and husband would loose the first match they didn't see. May gritted with her teeth, because she missed the chance to see her father loose, however, she won the bet.

"How? Who was it? How did he react?" May put pressure on her friend.

"Calm down, May! It was Paul's housemate and he defeated your father with his Tyranitar. Norman was shocked that he was squashed like that, but the conversation between those two was weird …"

"Oh really?" Paul had recovered from his second slap and the Sinnoh trainer still needed some information from the blue-haired coordinator.

"Shut up, Paul!" May didn't want to hear anything from that 'pervert'. "What was so weird?"

"They talked about you and Max before Norman revealed that you couldn't compete at the tournament. That seemed to displease the boy … He was unique … "

That didn't make any sense for May and she wondered who that boy was. There weren't so many non-coordinator boys that she knew and most of them weren't so good trainers.

"What's his name?" The boy caught May's attention and the girl would thank him that he defeated her father, so she could win her bet.

Dawn shook her head, because she couldn't give an answer to that question.

"He calls himself Aaron, but I think it's just a code name or so .." Paul explained, but May didn't trust him anymore, not after what he did to Dawn.

Suddenly Pikachu jumped to Dawn and started to sniff on her. The yellow rodent climbed up her leg to reach her … uh .. butt. It didn't take long until Dawn shook of the 'perverted' rodent and the blue-haired trainer couldn't explain why everyone was so obsessed with her body today.

"What's wrong with him?" A furious Dawn looked to her brown-haired friend, but she didn't know the answer either.

Pikachu fell onto the ground and slowly walked back to Glaceon, but the fox Pokémon wasn't pleased with Pikachu's actions. Glaceon shouted at the small Pokémon and the rodent feared the wrath of his ice friend.

"If I didn't know it better, I would say that Glaceon is jealous of Dawn …" Caroline, who knew a lot about love, explained the situation to the kids.

"Why should she be envy, mum? Pikachu and Glaceon have been living together for four years and they haven't behaved like that …" May noted.

Gary frowned and tipped with his forefinger on his chin. The Pokémon researcher knew much about Pokémon behavior and he wouldn't be Gary Oak if he didn't solve this 'mystery'.

"You say that they haven't behaved like that for four years? Did they behave so before those years?" Gary started with the research.

May thought, but it was true that Pikachu and Glaceon were close before those years.

"I think that they behaved like that before …" May didn't like it to remember the time four years ago.

Gary didn't know how he should explain his thoughts, but he couldn't tell May about that yet. Therefore, he needed another person with whom he could share his thoughts and ideas.

"Uh … Caroline, could we have a conversation under four eyes?" The male brunette walked to a spot where the other ones couldn't hear them. Caroline was puzzled, but the adult followed the researcher to a tree.

"What was that?" May asked curiously, but nobody of the teens knew the answer.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Gary started with a theory that wasn't very logic for some reasons.

"I hope you don't mind that I wanted a private talk with you, but I'm sure that you can listen to my theory without freaking out." Gary looked over his shoulder to assure himself that nobody eavesdropped on them.

"It's okay Gary, but what it is you want to talk about?" Caroline seemed interested.

"I study Pokémon for quiet some time and I know that it isn't unusual for Pokémon to loose control of their feelings when their trainers are close to each other." Gary explained the results of his research.

"Okay, I admit that May was very close to Ash, but that doesn't explain why it happened right now." Caroline didn't got the point of Gary's info.

"No, no, no … I don't mean close with their feelings, but also in close distance to each other!" Gary corrected the mother.

"That doesn't make sense Gary! You know that Ash can't be here." Caroline reminded the researcher of the obvious.

"I know, but there isn't any other explanation though, Mrs. Maple." Gary defended his theory, but Caroline didn't want to hear anything from it.

"Stop, Gary! We all miss Ash, but we can't start to spread rumors around. I dare you to tell May anything about that, because it's hard enough for here anyway!" Caroline threatened the researcher to make her daughter upset with his wild theory.

Mrs. Maple just walked away from the 'crazy' researcher, refusing to hear more of that senseless stuff. No way, that she would give her daughter hope when there wasn't any hope anymore.

Gary sighed, but he would look for the reason of Pikachu's and Glaceon's behavior and he didn't need the permission of Caroline for that.

"(Why were you so angry during your battle?)"

"What do you mean, Mew? It was nothing, although I was slightly shocked that I had to face him." Ash dodged the question of Mew.

"(You can't outsmart me, Chosen One! I heard that you weren't pleased with the gym leader's answer about his daughter and ….)"

"SHUT UP; MEW! I don't want to hear anything about it, especially from you! Everything is just fine! We won and that's all that matters right now." Ash was again pissed off and the curious Mew nagged him all the time.

"(That's not everything, Ash! Before we entered the field, I sensed your aura twice and I would wish to know who could have a part of your aura!)"

"It seems that your memory is even worse than your ability to shut up, Mew! I gave you a part of my aura all those years ago, so you could save the tree of beginning!"

"(You don't need to be so rude, Chosen One! For your information, you only gave me a small part of your aura, but I sensed a human that was full with your aura!)"

"You have to be confused, Mew …"

Ash thought about Mew's word, but there was only one human that received an aura treatment from him and that person didn't survive. He wished she had, but that wasn't the case …

"At least we know that I have a chance to win that tournament and the object you are begging for, but I won't wrap it in wrapping paper!" Ash tried to avoid further questions from Mew.

"(Give me a break, Chosen One! You still owe me that dinner at a restaurant!)"

"You still owe me that dinner at a restaurant, Paul! I'll forgive you for your childish behavior, but tonight you will be a gentleman!" Dawn crossed her arms and she demanded her reward, because she gave Paul enough information in her opinion.

"Okay, but I'll just pay for your meal and not for the other ones!" Paul said annoyed.

"You don't understand, Paul! It will be just you and me." Dawn grinned, startling Max and May.

Max couldn't imagine that Dawn voluntarily agreed to spend a dinner with Paul. Alone! It seemed that the young Maple needed some years before he could understand things like that.

May sweatdropped, because Dawn's obsession with Paul reached new highs with that day. However, it helped her to take her attention away from other things that were on her mind.

Caroline soon returned from her conversation with Gary and she wasn't in a good mood, therefore she grabbed her daughter by her arm before she entered Norman's field again. Dawn pulled Paul away in the same way, leaving Max on his own.

Gary approached the small boy, sighing.

"What's wrong, Gary?" Max just asked casual.

"It's nothing, but it's always hard to deal with women and girls .." The researcher murmured.

"I think that you want that I don't tell Misty something about that piece of information or?" Max smiled like a small angle, but the young trainer had ulterior motives.

"Please don't tell her about that, Max! Uh … you should forget the comment about Dawn's skirt, too …" Gary knew how Misty would react to something like that.

The little boy didn't respond via words, but he extended a hand to Gary.

"That costs 200 Pokédollar, Gary!" Max wanted money for his silence and Gary would be smart if he accepts that, otherwise it could end bad for the grandson of Samuel Oak.

"You can't exploit a fellow man like that, Max!" Gary protested, not seeing the logic to pay someone for his silence.

"Do you think so? Maybe, I should ask Misty what she thinks about that."

It was senseless to discuss it with Max and Gary took his pocket, looking for his rare money. His finances were at their best, mostly because of Misty's shopping and her addiction to small Poké puppets.

"Remind me not to cover you if you are in such a situation someday …" Gary was in a huff, but everything was better than Misty's wrath.

"I'll remind you for another two-hundred Pokédollars!" Max extended his hand again, but this time it was slapped away by Gary. Max chuckled, because he knew that you couldn't fool Gary that often with the same trick.

"My round starts in a few minutes. Do you want to watch it?" Gary asked.

"I'm a challenger Gary, therefore I'm not allowed to watch your battle and even if there was a way, I wouldn't." Max slowly walked away, searching for some sort of activity that he could do for the day.

"And where are the others? …"

Caroline and May went to the backstage area of Norman's field and the two brunettes were more than satisfied with that meeting.

Once they were inside his room, they spotted the broken gym leader on his chair, lacking all of his enthusiasm that he showed the whole day until now.

"Hey, honey!" Caroline said in a happy fashion, teasing her over-confident husband even more.

Norman looked up to the two females that had to be happier than anybody else about his loose was. Giving them a quick nod that showed them that he acknowledged their presence, Norman didn't know how he should look them into their eyes.

"Dawn told us that your last match didn't end so good for you." Caroline didn't blurt out the fact that Norman was squashed.

The gym leader knew that his wife mocked him, but it seemed that she had the right for it.

"There's no need to delay it, Caroline .. I was squashed and May was right … I acted like a jerk, praising my victories like an amateur … You won that bet May and I won't interfere in your private things anymore." Norman said with a defeated tone.

May knew that she should be happy about that, but she also felt pity for her dad. It wasn't easy to be considered as one of the strongest gym leaders without being proud of it.

"It's okay dad, but how could you be squashed? I know your Pokémon and there isn't a way to put them away like that." The coordinator was still interested in that Pokémon trainer.

"I don't know, May, but that trainer seemed to know you or so. Call me crazy, but he always seemed to be upset when I didn't praised you." Norman remembered the line of the trainer that told him that he wouldn't spend enough time with his family.

"That's weird …" May wondered aloud. "Dawn said the same thing, but she couldn't tell me his name. Can you?"

"I'm sorry, but his Togepi pretended us to hear his name and I'm not allowed to ask for the information about the competitors for the case I enter the tournament as well." Norman explained.

"Is there something else you could tell me? …" May asked with a hopeless voice.

"There's something about his gaze, May …" Norman hesitated to tell her his guesses. "I know that it isn't appropriate to talk about something like that, but his gaze reminded me of …" Norman bit on his lips, knowing that his wife would kill him if he made May upset.

"About what?" May asked eagerly.

"Ash …."


	10. Chapter 10

Norman lowered his head when he finished his statement, awaiting some sort of punishment from his wife. However, everyone was quiet for several minutes and the awkward silence made Norman more nervous.

After he lifted his head again, he spotted May with some tears in her eyes, but she could suppress her sobs. It was always the same for May. Someone told her that there was a possibility that Ash could be alive and she would believe it for some seconds before the reality caught up with her again.

"Norman!" Caroline exclaimed harshly. "I pleaded you not to mention his name!"

"But Caroline, he-"

"No buts, Norman!" Mrs. Maple lifted her hand to threaten her husband.

"It's okay, mum!" May saved her father from a terrible slap. "It's not the first time that someone thought that he had seen Ash. Even Dawn believed that he was somewhere, because his Charizard didn't return to his valley. It's nice to believe those things, but in the end it's just the desperation."

May bit on her lip. "Sorry, but it's hard to talk about him … " May searched for something in her pocket. "If I had one wish, I would use it to see him again .."

Feeling the object, the brunette wished that all those hints were real and that Ash was somewhere.

"However, if he's alive, why shouldn't he return to us then? Why shouldn't he return to me? Am I too weak for him? It doesn't make sense mum … it doesn't make sense …"

May went out of the room of her dad to think about reasons, still holding a small cut ribbon within her palm. Following her, Pikachu and Glaceon stayed silent and they didn't know how the whole story would end.

Her parents were left behind and both of them felt even guiltier. Norman supported his head with his hand, feeling like a jerk that he made his daughter upset despite her win of that bet.

Caroline, however, couldn't believe anymore that all those hints were not real. There were too many already and even Ash's Pikachu behaved weirdly.

"Norman!" Mrs. Maple said with a stern voice and Norman feared the wrath of his wife.

"I'm sorry, honey! I didn't intend to make her upset, really .."

"Cut it Norman! You already put that idea in her head, therefore you'll search for that trainer and ask him yourself! We need to discover those hints to take those off May's mind." Caroline knew that they wouldn't forgive themselves if they didn't look for the hints.

"Caroline, it's not allowed for me to search for trainer information as long as they haven't revealed the winner of the gym leader challenge." Norman explained, taking those rules serious.

"Save your excuses for someone else, but you'll ask him! We won't leave this island until you can tell May that this kid wasn't Ash!" Caroline made an ultimatum for the gym leader.

"Could you change your shirt, please?" Caroline noticed all the sweat that was soaked by her husband's cloth. "It doesn't look good when everybody thinks that I don't know how to wash my husband's clothes!"

"Come on, sweetie! It's pleasant for a man to see that he works hard and -"

"Take that shirt off!" Caroline raised her voice, seemingly not being convinced by Norman's man pride speech.

The gym leader did as he was told to and threw that shirt into the corner, revealing his upper body, but his wife wasn't impressed by that for quiet some time.

Suddenly the referee peeked through the curtain to remind the gym leader of something.

"Mr. Maple, your next match will start soon, so you should take your place and …. Oh ." The official saw the gym leader shirtless with his wife next to him and it wasn't unusual that you could misunderstand that scene.

"I'm sorry! I hope that I didn't interrupt anything … "

"No, no it's okay. My wife and I will be finished within a minute. Tell the challenger that I'll be there in time." Norman said with a casual voice.

"Okay!" The referee stepped out of the room, but not without mumbling. "This guy's really fast …"

Caroline, as the one who knew what the referee thought, had a red face and she could kill her husband for his naivety in such a situation. She could just hope that the referee wouldn't tell it around.

"That was weird …," Norman noted.

"Get your shirt on and finish your job!" Caroline clasped her hands in front of her mouth, realizing that she started to be as stupid as her husband.

"What do you want to do now?" Norman pulled his shirt over his head.

"Because of your slip-up, I have to care for a child!" Caroline facepalmed, because she understood everything ambiguous after the referee's comment.

"You don't have to be so rude, Caroline. It isn't so that I wanted it to happen, but we have to live with the consequences." Norman stood up and grabbed his Pokéballs.

"It doesn't matter Norman, but you'll look for that trainer as soon as you finished your duties." Caroline walked to the curtain, ready to leave.

"Don't worry, I always finish my duties." Norman gave her a thumbs-up.

"I wish I could believe that …" Caroline sighed before she left her husband on his own. It was a very awkward conversation and she would forget it.

Norman sighed as well and looked forward to his next match. Although, he suffered his first loose, he could still get in the top five of the best gym leaders and he wouldn't waste that opportunity.

May left the field several minutes before her mother and the coordinator longed for some time on her own, however, her two Pokémon wouldn't leave her side.

Following her, Glaceon and Pikachu started their own conversation that contained several events from that day.

Pikachu still didn't dare to look to Glaceon, but he had to explain his actions. Pikachu took all of his courage to tell the fox the reasons for his obsession with a scent that he found quiet often during today.

"Pika chu pi chu (Glaceon? Are you still mad at me?)" Pikachu almost whispered.

"Gla eon eon (Why should I be mad at you? Because you started to flirt with girls that are humans?)" Glaceon's statement sounded very sarcastically.

"Chu Pi ka Pi (It's not like that, Glaceon. I don't know how to explain it you …)"

"Ce ce on Gla (You better know, Pikachu! You behave so weird since yesterday ..)"

"Pi chu chu kachu pi (It's that familiar scent that drives me crazy, Glaceon …)"

"Gla on on gla? (Can't you just ignore it?)"

"Pi ch chu pikapi (I can't because it remind me of Ash somehow …)"

"Glaceon Gla Ceon ce ce on (Isn't it weird? Since we have arrived here, everybody seemed to get that feeling that Ash's near …)

"Pika pi chu chu (I know, but it can't be.)

"Glaceon glaceo eon on gla (I'll help you to find the cause of that scent, so you can get those thoughts out of your head.)"

"Pika pika pi? (You'll help me? Aren't you mad anymore?)"

"Glaceon eon gla gla glace (Of course I'm mad, but you'll promise to stay away from Dawn's a-)"

"PIKA PI (I GOT IT, GLACEON!)"

Pikachu's small outburst caught the attention of May who wondered what the two Pokémon were talking about. It was weird, but Pikachu and Glaceon could always cheer her up with their attitude that they had everyday.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" May asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

The small rodent rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to explain it to that girl. It wasn't so that he didn't want to tell her, but it should be a secret as long as Glaceon and Pikachu didn't find the cause of the scent.

"Do you still have problems with Glaceon?" May knew that the 'relationship' between those two Pokémon wasn't the best. It seemed weird, but May refused to call Pikachu her Pokémon. It just didn't seem right to claim him for herself.

The yellow rodent needed to stop May's worries, therefore he put a paw on Glaceon's shoulder to show that they were 'best' friends. Glaceon blushed slightly, but she controlled her emotions.

"It's nice that you are still good buddies. Should we search for Max then?" May smiled weakly, knowing that she should enjoy the time that she could spend with her family and friends. At least, she won the bet against her father.

The two Pokémon nodded, but they knew that they had to leave May eventually to search for the reason of Pikachu's behavior.

Max walked through the streets, thinking what he should buy from Gary's money. The young trainer was always interested in those new devices that helped trainer to collect their information. However, he would need some additional money, but it shouldn't be a problem if you are with a guy like Gary Oak.

"Maybe I should buy dad something to cheer him up after his loose …" Max whispered to himself.

The young trainer browsed through several jobs, but he didn't find anything suitable for his father.

"No! I won't buy you that toy!"

Max heard a harsh voice, but it sounded some sort of familiar to him. Falling for his curiosity, Max peeked around a corner to see a trainer who had to pull a Charmander away from a small wooden Mew toy. It was funny to watch that some Pokémon acted like children.

However, what caught his attention was the costume of that figure. It was a medieval, blue costume with a blue and black hat. Unlike Paul, Dawn and Norman, Max knew that it was Sir Aaron's costume and the boy saw it the last time when Ash wore it at the Cameron palace.

"Can I help you?" Max had become a polite boy, but he would do everything to spend some time with a Pokémon.

Ash looked to the side, not releasing his grip on 'Charmander'. Once he saw the familiar boy, Ash lowered his head before he muttered a quiet 'No need to'.

"Shouldn't you buy your Pokémon that toy? It's a rare event and it would be good for him to have something from here." Max smiled big time.

"No, he has enough toys and I don't have money anyway!" Ash tried to change his voice a bit.

Max looked at the Charmander and it was so cute, therefore he decided to spend some of his money for that toy.

"How much is it?" He asked.

"What?" Ash said puzzled.

"How much is that toy? I could buy it for your Pokémon, because it seemed that he really want to have it!" Max took the toy from Charmander and searched for the price. It cost 100 Pokédollar, cheap enough for Gary's money.

"No, you don't need to!" Ash didn't want to owe that boy something.

"It's okay, because I'm sure that I'll get new money soon." Max smirked, knowing that Gary would pay for every lie that he had to cover for him.

The young trainer bought the wooden toy before he handed it to Charmander and the fire-type was more than happy to get a replica of 'himself'.

"Thanks, but it wasn't necessary. I don't have any money to pay you back and I doubt that I'll get any over the next few days." Ash tried to get out of that awkward conversation with May's brother.

"No problem, sir." Max said politely.

Ash felt weird to be called sir by Max, but at least it showed that the boy didn't recognized him so far. It's amazing how four years could change you.

"I'll think I need to go now." Ash waved goodbye, but Max wasn't finished with him.

"I don't want to be noisy, but could you tell me why you wear a Sir Aaron costume?" Max needed to ask that question.

"No particular reason, but it nice to pay honor to a hero like Sir Aaron. It's sad that you won't see such heroes today anymore…" Ash explained coherently to Max to get rid of the 'smart' boy.

"I wouldn't say that you don't see such heroes anymore. Do you know Ash Ketchum? He had a similar aura like Sir Aaron and he was a hero like him." Max praised the savior of his sister.

Ash gritted his teeth, but at least Max didn't forget him. However, it was weird that the boy praised him as a hero, although he couldn't save his sister. Unknowing, he took his hand into his pocket to search for some object that he didn't look at for quiet some time.

"Heroes are a dying breed, Max, but there are still Pokémon that watch over humans." Ash explained, indicating that Pokémon like Mew would save the world.

"That's right, but I still have one more question." Max asked, having a weird grin on his face.

Ash raised his eyebrow, but one question shouldn't discover him.

"Ok, just ask."

"How do you know my name? I can't remember that I introduced myself to you." Max crossed his arms, effectively starting his quest to discover that boy.

Ash sweated heavily, but he should be able to come up with a suitable excuse that would be satisfying enough for the thirteen-year-old.

"Uh … Is it that unusual that people know the talented son of Norman Maple? I would be ashamed if I didn't recognize a future Pokémon master like you and I'm sure that many girls would love to spend time with you. " Ash intended to flatter Max enough, so he would forget his question.

"Really? Am I that famous?" Max rubbed the back of his head. "It's nice to meet someone who appreciate my talents and work."

The mission of Ash was completed and he could use that for his escape.

"I'm sure that the son of a famous gym leader has a lot to do, right? I don't want to waste your time anymore, so goodbye!" Ash waved before he left with his 'Charmander'.

Max was still flattered by the statements, therefore he didn't realize that 'Ash' left the pace. Once he came down from his mountain, Max realized that this was just a feint to get rid of him.

"Damn it! I was fooled by him!" Max was furious and he looked everywhere for that trainer.

It was senseless and the gym leader's son soon quit his search for that figure. If the trainer was part of the tournament, he would find him eventually.

"Do you know that you cause more problems than you're worth?" Ash looked to the small fire-type Pokémon that had his beloved wooden toy within his hands.

"(I wouldn't cause problems if you buy me some things!)"

"I told you thousand times that I don't have any money! I'm happy enough that I receive some food for free." Ash explained harshly, hating Mew' childish characteristic.

"(Then earn some money! You are sixteen-years-old for Mew's sake!)"

"First, it won't happen everything for your sake and seconds, I can't be blamed for my lack of money, Mew. You know that a Chosen One does Charity work and you legendaries don't pay me for that!"

"(Do you blame your lack of success on me?)"

"I don't lack of success, Mew, but I lack of money and you have to live with that."

"(You should really return to your society, Chosen One. It seems that your hermit life makes you quiet stupid.)"

"I'm stupid, because you Pokémon haven't developed money yet?"

"(We don't need money to coexist, Chosen One, therefore we are better than humans!)"

"Mew? Somehow, somewhere, someday I'll punch you in your face!" Ash threatened the legendary, but Mew knew that Ash loved him too much to raise a hand against him.

"(You probably mastered your aura, Chosen One, but you can't compete against a legendary! Your power is it to activate various spheres like those you saw at the Orange islands.)"

"Then I'm a moving key that you have to feed or what?"

"(You don't get it, Ash. Normally we wouldn't need you all the time, but you decided to dedicate your whole life to us Pokémon.)"

"Wow, Mew!" Ash said sarcastically. "You really know how to cheer me up."

"(You should search for some conversations as long as you have the possibility, Chosen One.)"

"Pshaw Mew …. I don't have any luck today, because my conversation were with those I wanted to forget. At least, you keep my mind off the topic." Ash again touched the object in his pocket.

"(Could you tell me what you are holding?)"

"Nothing, Mew. Just some paper stuff." Ash lied, knowing that Mew would tease him if he knew that Ash still hang on his past.

"(You know that I can sense your emotions, Ash and I'm sure that you wouldn't feel so emotional while holding garbage. )"

Ash forgot that Mew could read his emotions like a book, therefore he decided to show Mew the last object that he still had after all those years. It was half a ribbon, but Mew didn't know his meaning.

"(It looks like a damaged ribbon to me. Chosen One.)"

"It's not damaged, Mew! It was shared and it reminds me of some good old memories, however, it's weird, Mew …" Ash tried to understand his emotions.

"(What's so weird, Chosen One? Tell me and I'll help you.)"

"Thank you, doctor Mew." Ash chuckled slightly. "Everything on this island reminds me of my past, however, I don't feel so sad like I was used to be …" Ash sighed. "Did I become heartless, Mew?"

"(I don't know what you are sad about, but probably it has something to do with your experiences on that island, Chosen One. Otherwise it could rely on your aura, Ash.)"

"On my aura?" Ash was puzzled.

"(You just don't see, hear, feel, taste and smell, Chosen One! You also sense with your aura. It's like a sixth sense and it gives information to your brain as well. Like most senses, it happens subconscious and you don't know much about it. It could be that you sense something with your aura that makes you happy, although you don't know about it. It could be a human or a Pokémon.)"

"I can't control my own feelings anymore?" Ash feared to loose the strength to handle his own emotions.

"(Not necessarily, Chosen One, because you can learn to control your aura to a point where you can decide when you want to use it as a sense.)"

"It seems that this aura stuff is more a burden than a gift …" Ash sighed, knowing that fate wasn't always good to him.

"(Don't judge your fate before it's revealed, Chosen One. Who knows? Maybe it's a good sigh that you feel not so sad anymore.)"

Ash didn't know what he should believe, otherwise what aura should make him happy?

It was just eleven o'clock in the morning and that meant that the qualifying rounds would be for another six hours or so. It was sure that Norman, Brock and Misty would be exhausted after their marathon, let alone their Pokémon.

"Hey Paul, could we look for some drinks? I'm thirsty." Dawn panted a bit.

"I don't prevent you from getting a drink, but I won't spend more money on you!" Paul was furious enough that he lost his 'housemate'. In exchange he got Dawn, a girl that wouldn't shut up.

"You should check your vocabulary, Paul! Moreover, you should start to act like a gentleman, because you'll guide me to our dinner, tonight!" Dawn smiled big time.

"It's just a dinner, Dawn! I'm sure you won't eat that much …" Paul explained.

Dawn almost jumped at that boy, but she calmed herself down, knowing that it would take some time to confirm Paul to the good guys.

On their way they met Gary, who crossed his arms as soon as he spotted his fellow group members.

"Hi Gary." Dawn said with a casual voice, ignoring Gary's attitude.

"Thank you that you were at my qualifying match, Dawn." Gary exclaimed, tipping onto the ground.

"I wasn't at your qualifying match, Gary." Dawn informed the researcher, not seeing the sarcasm in his statement.

"That was sarcasm, Dawn!" Gary raised his voice. "I can say that you missed something."

"Did you win?" Dawn asked in hope to calm the researcher down. It wasn't in her interest to make Gary upset, but Dawn had other priorities at the moment.

"Of course I did!" Gary stated proudly.

"You're so pathetic, Gary! Celebrating every little victory it's the right thing for you." Paul smirked, looking down at the 'former' league trainer.

Gary wanted to show Gary some of his mind, but Dawn stepped between the two qualified trainer. It wasn't nice for her that her crush and her favorite Pokémon researcher fight each other.

"Stop it, Gary! I know that Paul is a difficult case, but please be patient." Dawn pleaded him.

The three trainers were soon joined by Max who looked for someone of his group. Probably it wasn't the best for him to find those three, but he would see it soon.

"Hey, Gary! Did you win your match?" Max was one of those who cared for Gary's matches and his money.

"Yes …" Gary still looked straight to Paul.

"Great, because it means that we three won our rounds, therefore we will advance to the tournament." Max was still excited that he could be declared the trainer of the year.

"Great …" Gary murmured, but he would change the topic as soon as possible. "Could you guys help me to solve a mystery?"

"We aren't the myth busters, Gary!" Dawn clarified, not knowing which mystery Gary wanted to solve. Probably Muk's obsession with professor Oak or why a Meowth always landed on his legs.

"That's not the point Dawn, but there are some things that lead to my conclusion that Ash is still alive!" Gary blurted out, not caring if someone was going to crying.

The trainers raised an eyebrow, but everyone of them experienced something weird today, but why should it be connected with Ash.

"Why do you think that Gary?" Max tilted his head. "It could be a coincidence that a lot of today's events remind us of him."

"It's just too perfect, Max! Pikachu's behavior, Paul's guesses, Norman's loose …." Gary started.

"Wait!" Paul interrupted him. "According to you, you think that my housemate is Ash Ketchum? The same guy that defeated me all those years ago?"

"Didn't you tell me that his name was Aaron, Paul?" Dawn asked curiously. "Why should he change his name?"

"Slow down, Dawn!" Max stopped the speed of Dawn. "It's just a suspicion and we shouldn't take it as granted! Okay, there are hints for that, but we shouldn't run around and tell everyone that we know that Ash's alive."

"We won't know it as long as we haven't searched for the reasons, Max." Gary felt like the leader of the squad, much to the dislike of Paul who couldn't care less about the researcher.

"It seemed that you start to see ghosts! This guy is my housemate and I'll see who he is at the end of the day!" Paul chuckled devilishly, but he didn't expect Dawn.

"You won't return to your house as long as you don't give me my reward!" Dawn demanded still her dinner.

Gary and Max snickered, but Gary should wait until Misty finished her duties as gym leader. It wasn't so that she and Gary had many dates so far, but it was always hard to fulfill her wishes.

Everybody was confronted with the idea that Ash was alive, but no one wanted to disappoint the others if there search wasn't successful.

Some time had past and it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon, leaving only a few hours until the qualifying rounds were finished. Mew and Ash were still on the road and the Chosen One refreshed his knowledge about some Pokémon tournaments on this world. It surprised him that Cynthia was still Sinnoh champion.

"(What's wrong, Chosen One?)"

"Do you think that one life matters?" Ash asked, seeing the events that happened since his departure.

"(In my opinion there's a reason for everyone to be born, but why should you ask such a question?")

"I just wonder what would have happened if I didn't disappear four years ago, Mew. Do you think that everything would be the same?"

"(You shouldn't burden your mind with if-questions, Chosen One. What happened has happened and we can only learn from the past, but we can't change it.")

"You are probably right, Mew, but sometimes it would be better if we had a second chance."

"(Everyone hopes for a second chance, Ash, but sometimes you didn't even had a chance or choice.)"

Ash stayed silent for a few minutes, but Mew noticed that this familiar aura appeared behind them. It was the same aura that Mew sensed in front of the battlefield twenty-four. This time he wouldn't miss the chance to take the first step. It didn't matter that the aura wasn't in eyesight, so Mew would try something.

The legendary changed his form again, this time into an Aipom that jumped onto Ash' shoulder. It wasn't unusual for the legendary to jump onto Ash's shoulder, but this time he had ulterior motives for that.

"Was it too exhausting to go as a Charmander?" Ash teased the lazy Mew.

"(There are nearly six-hundred Pokémon and it would be a waste not to use my ability, Ash.)"

The second 'Ash' - aura was still behind them, but it wouldn't catch up with them though.

"Can't you transform into money, Mew?" Ash knew that Mew couldn't transform into everything, but it would be quiet useful.

"(That's not necessary, Ash. I'm more worth than all money of the world for your information.)"

"Can I pay a bill with that, Mew?" Ash chuckled, because it was too funny to tease the perfect Mew.

"(If you win that tournament you'll get money as well, Chosen One …)"

Mew assured himself that there weren't any crossroads behind them, so the second person would come along this way. Mew only had one chance, although he could help out a bit with his psychic powers.

Keeping an eye on Ash, Mew used the hand on his tail to sneak into Ash's pocket. Once he grabbed the object of his desire, he pulled it out of Ash's costume. Happily for Mew, Ash didn't notice the small robbery.

Without much noise, he dropped the half ribbon onto the ground on the middle of the road where it was visible for the next person or Pokémon.

Mew just had to hope that the person knew what it meant, although there were good odds for it. Why should have someone the same aura as Ash without knowing him?

It was strange, but May couldn't find her brother so far. Probably it was good for her to spend some time on her own or at least with the two Pokémon in front of her.

Glaceon and Pikachu still talked about Pikachu's guesses, however, they couldn't come up with a plan to start their research.

May enjoyed the warm air around her and for the first time in quiet some time, she felt as if nothing was wrong. She knew that her mother probably searched for her, but May was fifteen and she could survive some days alone.

"If only he was here …." May sighed, wishing to share a moment like this with her 'Chosen One'.

They walked for some time before Pikachu got this scent into his nose again and this time it was stronger than before. The yellow rodent became restless again and even Glaceon didn't know how to react too the Pokémon's behavior.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" May knew that the rodent again had this weird behavior.

The electro-type dashed forwards, following the scent that was in the air. Glaceon tried to keep up with the rodent's speed.

May desperately ran after him before Pikachu stopped, looking at something on the ground.

The rodent looked in disbelief at the small object, taking it from the ground into his paws.

May approached Ash's electro-type, panting heavily.

"What did you find, Pikachu?" May bend over to catch her breath before the rodent ran to her, holding something over his head.

"Wait! That's half of the Terracotta ribbon. I didn't know that I lost it …"

May grabbed into her pocket to assure herself that she lost her most precious object but for her surprise, it was still in her pocket. However, the object that Pikachu found was part of the Terracotta ribbon, but the other half should be in possession of another trainer.

"Could it be? …"


	11. Chapter 11

May still looked with disbelief at that half ribbon, but it wasn't her half though. Touching it with her fingers, the brunette tried to figure out why there existed three halves of the Terracotta ribbon, however, the yellow rodent in front of her shouted something.

Winking several times, May saw how Pikachu motioned to her to put those two halves together.

The coordinator pulled her half out of her pocket before she held it next to the second half. At first, she hesitated to put them together, but her two Pokémon insisted that she would try it. In the worst case, it was a bad duplicate, but that wasn't very likely though.

Slowly she closed the distance between the two halves and fortunately, they completed each other and it was a whole ribbon again.

May put them several times together to assure herself that she saw right, but every time it became a whole. The brunette put both halves in one of her palms before she covered her face with her free hand to sob slightly.

"It's Ash' half …." May didn't know whether there was hope or not.

Pikachu and Glaceon stepped into the front of her before they caught her attention. The faces of the two Pokémon showed an unusual concern and the electro-type 'demanded' from the coordinator that she would try to discover that secret.

"Do you think that …..?" May couldn't finish the sentence, but the rodent nodded. Once more, he sniffed at the ribbon before Pikachu motioned to her that it was the same scent he smelt at the restaurant last night and at Dawn.

May's eyes filled with tears again and they soon fell onto the ground, but other than before it were tears of joy.

Pikachu knew Ash better than anybody else and if the rodent thought that Ash was the one who lost the ribbon then May could believe it, too.

"I trust you, Pikachu …" May gave the electro-type a big hug, putting her hopes into his judgment.

The coordinator didn't know if it was a dream, but even if it was, it was still better than reality at this point. If there was a way to see Ash in her dreams, she would take the chance without hesitation. Holding the two halves tightly within her palm, May swore that she would find the human who lost that ribbon.

"Could you smell the person who lost it, Pikachu?" May bit on her lips, hoping that she wouldn't expect too much from the rodent.

Pikachu turned several times around himself, trying to find a trace that he could follow. It wasn't so easy though, because thousands of other scents that came from visitors and competitors of that island suppressed 'Ash's scent'.

The mouse shook his head in disappointment, looking very sad. It would have been to nice if Pikachu found Ash immediately. However, there was no reason to give up yet and the coordinator clenched her fist in front of her heart.

"Ash …" She whispered into the wind. "Please, if it's possible, I beg you to return to us … "

The three individuals stood in the middle of the road and the first visitors started to walk towards the shopping district of the island. In a couple of minutes, the qualifying rounds would be over and most of the competitors were hungry and exhausted.

Glaceon loved that May showed renewed enthusiasm and the Pokémon who helped her trainer was her favorite electro-type mouse in the form of Pikachu.

The ice-fox smiled at the rodent who still looked at May and in an unexpected turn of events, Glaceon licked gently Pikachu's cheek. The mouse jumped some inches to the back, being shocked at the antic of Glaceon. The icy Pokémon smiled at the electric mouse, furthering the shocked expression on his face.

Something seemed to happen between those two.

It was now past four in the afternoon, meaning that the qualifying rounds were over, but it wouldn't be official who was in the tournament until tomorrow. With the actual tournament starting in two days, the competitors could work on their strategies or they would spent a holiday like day.

The group of Max, Dawn, Paul and Gary were still on the road and Ma noticed that many trainers headed back to the airport. There were so many competitors in the beginning, but most of them couldn't come past the qualifying round. It was unknown how many trainers lost their spot today.

"What's wrong, Max?" Dawn noticed that the young trainer seemed to search for something.

"Uh, we haven't seen my sister or my mum for quiet some time …" Max doubted that they watched Norman's battles until the end, because it could become quiet boring.

"I'm sure they are somewhere, probably even shopping or so." Dawn shrugged.

"Who cares?" Paul yawned a bit. "They aren't even competitors."

"They are our friends and Max' family." Dawn acknowledged, but she didn't shout.

"I don't know why they need a day-off tomorrow! It's senseless…" Paul shook his head, not being able to wait for his 'victory'.

"You aren't smart, are you?" Gary said. "The competitors for the tournament haven't been known until now and they need the time to create a tournament schedule. Depending on the number of qualified trainer, it could take up to one day to plan everything."

"It was a stupid idea to allow every trainer who beats a gym leader to enter! I miss the old tournaments were only the top four of a league could compete." Paul sighed slightly.

"You really think you could win the tournament, Paul?" Max said with a mocking voice.

"There's no competition Max and even the champions compete at that tournament, they won't be strong enough to beat me!"

"Didn't you forget one person?" Max asked.

"Who should I have forgotten? You can't expect that there will be some trainer who is good enough to outmatch me and my Pokémon." Paul felt offended by Max' attempts to embarrass him in some way.

"If we are right, there'll be a trainer who beat you in the past, Paul. I'm sure he can do it again."

"You still believe it's Ketchum? Even if he's alive, he couldn't beat me, because unlike him, I have trained all over the regions, facing every gym leader and even some Top Four members to become stronger. Did you hear anything from Ketchum? No!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Paul." Max said. "Ash has or had a strong bond with legendaries and I think that could give him the advantage."

Paul just shrugged, being not impressed by Max' statements about his rival. On the other hand, Paul would finally get his payback on the trainer that beat him four years ago.

"Stop arguing you two!" Gary jumped between them. "We don't even know if Ash's alive, but we should use the day-off tomorrow to search for hints."

"Paul, we should prepare some things for our dinner!" Dawn looked at her small watch.

"Why should we prepare for it? My dinner is for free and you won't eat so much as long as you want to stay that slim." Paul said with all apathy of the world.

"You think I'm pretty?" Dawn blushed slightly at Paul's comment.

"What? I said that you are slim, but it seems that this is a synonym for pretty for you." Paul never spent much time with girls.

"That's good enough for me." Dawn flicked some of her hair. "What will you wear at the dinner?"

Paul looked at his casual clothes and shrugged, implying that he would go with those clothes. There wasn't a reason for him to change his clothes, because of a dinner.

"I thought so!" Dawn grabbed Paul by his collar and dragged him into the direction of her house.

Gary and Max were dumbfounded, but at least they hadn't such problems with girls. To be honest, it was only Max who hadn't problems with females so far.

Misty just finished her final match, the Cerulean gym leader was exhausted, and she reached her limits. She had to compete in fifty battles within nine hours and her Pokémon couldn't go any longer. Although, they received medical attention by several nurse Joys during those breaks, it was still a marathon for them.

"That was the last challenger, Mrs. Waterflower!" The referee informed the gym leader.

"Thank Mew for that." Misty put her feet into some water, enjoying the fresh liquid that surrounded her skin.

The gym leader then counted her victories and looses that she received during the day.

"Let's see: I won thirty-nine battles and lost eleven. That means that my balances is 39:11, therefore I won seventy-eight percent of my matches. I wonder if that's enough to enter the tournament …"

It wasn't a bad balance, but her competition was strong and only five out of forty gym leaders could enter the tournament as well. Only 12,5 percent of them would earn the chance to win the big one in several days.

For several minutes, she just sat there and rested her poor body, but she should soon search for her friends. Knowing that Max would enter the tournament, Misty wondered what has happened to Paul and Gary.

The sunbeams became weaker and the sun started to set, enveloping everything with darkness.

Misty took her Pokémon and looked around to assure herself that she didn't forget anything, because those cabins wouldn't be locked up during the night.

"Let's find them!"

The redhead left her battlefield and at first, she walked past the other fields to have the possibility to meet Brock or Norman on her way. Fortunately, Brock left his field as well and he immediately met his friend.

"Hey Brock!" Misty waved happily, being relieved that the rock-type gym leader survived this torture as well.

"What a coincidence, Misty!" Brock approached his year-long friend. "You look really exhausted."

"You too, Brock." Misty replied, shaking her body a bit to get used to her movements again. For nine hours, she either stood on the field or sat on her chair.

"So …" Brock didn't know if it was appropriate to talk about that topic right now. "How's your balance?"

"It's quiet okay, Brock! Thirty-nine victories and eleven looses, but it could be worse I guess." The redhead smiled, acknowledging the hard competition she had faced over the day.

"That's another coincidence, Misty." Brock rubbed the back of his head. "I won thirty-nine matches and lost eleven, therefore it's a draw between us."

Misty was surprised that Brock was still a good gym leader and their balances proofed it.

"A shame that we won't know the results until tomorrow." Brock sighed, hoping to get a spot in the tournament, but there were some real experienced gym leaders as well. It wouldn't surprise him if someone like Clair beat everyone without a single loose.

"Yeah, but do you know if Paul or Gary made it?"

"Paul's qualified, because he could beat me." Brock lowered his head in shame. "However, I didn't hear anything from Gary so far, but he should be through the round as well."

"He'll be or …" Misty threatened under her breath.

"Did you say something, Misty?" Brock couldn't understand her, but he could imagine what she said.

"Nothing!" Misty blushed slightly, not expecting that Brock knew something about the relationship between her and the researcher.

"Should we look for Norman? I'm sure he is finished by now." The boy turned around to look for the battlefield twenty-four.

Both leaders left for the field and exchanged some experiences from today's events.

Caroline still searched for her daughter, but the island was too huge to find someone specific. Still being a woman, Caroline couldn't fight against the urge to look through various shops to buy some things she thought her daughter could need.

Unlike her shopping tours at home, she was alone and nobody was there who could help her with her bags. It wasn't her strength to know when she had enough, therefore she became more and more frustrated with those bags.

"Next time, I'll tell Norman that he should use his Vigoroth to help me." Caroline murmured, but she didn't feel any pity for the boys she had forced for several years to carry her bags.

In the middle of the road, she lost her balance and fell to the ground and she was buried by her heavy bags.

Ash still walked through the streets, enjoying the gentle breeze that touched his skin. It were moments like those that remembered him that it was nice to be alive.

"(Are you hungry, Chosen One?")

"Probably a bit, but we should wait until most trainers are finished with their dinners."

"(Are you afraid, Chosen One? It seemed that you fear to meet someone at the restaurant." Mew wondered.

"It's not that, Mew. Moreover, I'm interest why you are a Pikachu again."

"(It's one of my favorite forms, Chosen One. If you weren't so dense, you could get a lot of girls with me.)"

"I'm not dense, Mew! Not anymore …" Ash thought about his wasted chance several years ago. "However, it's not my intention to date someone."

The Kanto trainer then spotted a hill of bags in the center of the streets. It was weird that someone would throw his garbage onto the road like that, but Ash soon heard several weak calls for help from the 'bag tower'.

"Did you hear that, Mew?" Ash asked the yellow Pokémon on his shoulder.

"(Do you mean that noise that sounded like a sleeping Ash?)"

"Ha-ha, very funny Mew!" Ash shook his head. "I think that there's someone under those bags."

"(Then help him or HER!)"

"Why do you always start with your dating thing, Mew? Do you really think that there's a woman who could change my mind to live in exile? Come on, Mew, use your psychic powers to get those bags away."

"(I don't know who you're talking about, Ash. I'm a Pikachu.)"

"Did you choose this moment for your payback time?" Ash sighed, knowing that Mew wouldn't help him with that mess in front of him.

"(Don't think so, Chosen One. I'm a Pikachu and I don't have psychic powers.)"

Ash pushed the small 'rodent' of his shoulder before he started to remove those bags from the person. It wasn't his duty to help, but it was the right thing to do. It was night and the human would probably be the whole night under those bags if he didn't help her.

Bag for bag he removed them and after a dozen of them he finally saw the person. It was an adult woman with brown hair, therefore she reminded him of May's mother. However, that woman had a different hair style than four years ago, therefore it couldn't be Mrs. Maple.

"Thank you, young man." Caroline removed the dust from her clothes before she looked to her 'savior'.

"No problem, Mrs. …?" Ash asked politely for her name.

"Name's Caroline, Caroline Maple." The brunette said with a wide smile.

Ash psychical facepalmed, because it wasn't a coincidence anymore that he met almost everyone from his past over the course of the day. Like everyone, however, she didn't remember him or couldn't recognize him.

Mew's present as a Pikachu, however, changed it a bit. There wouldn't be anyone who wouldn't think about Ash when he saw a Pikachu.

"Oh … is that your Pikachu?" Caroline kneeled down to caress the Pokémon she thought was very cute.

"You know? Your Pikachu reminds me of a trainer that was very close to our family. His name was …"

Ash knew what would come next, because he heard it several times today.

"…. Ash Ketchum."

"I hear that quite often, Mrs. Maple, but I don't have a Pikachu because of him." Ash felt so weird to talk about himself in third person.

"That's a shame, because you look like him …" Caroline tilted her head to look under Ash's hat, but the Chosen One pulled it deep down into his face. It wasn't good that he reminded her of him, therefore it was time to get away from her.

Ash waved goodbye, ready to leave his past again.

"What do I do with all of those bags?" Caroline looked at the mess.

Her words caused Ash to stop immediately. It wasn't a good idea to help her, but on the other hand he couldn't save her only daughter. His guilt forced him to turn around before he approached her again.

"Do you need help with those?" ash offered the brunette.

"It would be very nice from you. How's your name?" Caroline knew that the boy had a good heart.

"Uh .. My name's Aaron, Mrs."

"Please, call me Caroline." She smiled again. "Do you think that you can take all of those?"

Ash looked around and counted the bags. It were almost thirty of them and Ash wondered how the woman was able to carry them in the first place. However, Ash wasn't so stupid to take all of them by himself.

"It shouldn't be a problem, Mrs. Caroline, because I have strong Pokémon that can help us. Come out, Krookodile!"

The trainer threw his Pokéball into the air to release the powerful crocodile Pokémon that he had caught during a mission in the Unova region. As a Sandile it was very stubborn at first and he wanted to fight against Mew for several times. Once he received a fight and lost, he decided to travel with Ash to become stronger.

Caroline was a bit intimidated by the large red and black Pokémon, but she giggled when she spotted the sunglasses on the Pokémon's nose.

"Why does he wear sunglasses?" She asked carefully, holding back her laughter. It wasn't in her interest to offend the large crocodile.

"He has them since I caught him, but they are very important for Krookodile. When he lost them once, he became very timid and he was desperate to find them again."

Caroline was amazed that the trainer had such a strong bond with Pokémon and the woman became slightly suspicious.

However she decided to stay silent for some time and the boy would accompany her to Norman's house.

The strong Pokémon took fifteen of those bags, leaving ten for Ash and five for Caroline. It wasn't a surprise that 'Pikachu' didn't take anything, but that was still part of his 'plan'.

The group slowly walked back to the houses.

Dawn dragged Paul all the way to her, May's and Max' house, but she wouldn't let him go to that dinner with clothes like that. Of course she liked the boy, but that didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to change some aspects of him.

The Sinnoh trainer couldn't do anything to stop her and even he was so stupid to start an argument with the blue-haired coordinator.

Finally they arrived at the three-man house and Dawn immediately pulled Dawn into her bedroom. It seemed weird, but Paul wouldn't think something perverted right now.

The star of Sinnoh opened her cupboard to search for suitable clothes for her 'date'.

"Could you explain to me why you have clothes for boys in your closet?" Paul frowned and he wondered if the blue-hair set this whole 'dinner' thing up.

"Do you think that girls have so many clothes for themselves? We are obsessed with clothes, even those for boys." Dawn looked at some trousers that she thought would suit her 'crush'.

"That doesn't explain why you have clothes for boys with you although you aren't at home."

Dawn lifted her head, seeing the possibility that it could seem to be weird to carry boy clothes with her.

"Uh … May asked me to take some with me in case her brother need some …." Dawn explained unsurely.

Dawn didn't wait for a response when she threw a suit at Paul, but the trainer didn't know why he should wear something like that for a dinner that wasn't even a celebration.

"Really?" He asked. "That's a dinner, Dawn! We don't need to make a scene there."

"That's not a dinner, Paul!" Dawn exclaimed harshly before she clasped her hands in front of her mouth. "I mean, of course it's a dinner, but we need to look great for …. For …. For … the staff, you know."

"Those pathetic idiots who couldn't become trainer?" Paul smirked, having no respect for people that were weak.

"That's not very nice, Paul! Without them we couldn't go to a restaurant or to other events. It's not possible that everyone could be a trainer or coordinator!"

"Cheap excuses …" Paul leaned back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. It could take several minutes before the coordinator would be finished, therefore he would use this time to rest.

Dawn stood in front of her closet, remembering that she wanted to help May as well. The biggest hint was Paul's housemate and the blue-haired trainer wouldn't mind to visit him before she would leave with Paul for the dinner.

"Do you know if your housemate is at your house, Paul?"

"It's none of my business what he does, but he told me that he'll only be at our house during the night. Do you still believe that he has something to do with Ash?"

"It's our biggest hint, Paul and you said that there's something weird about him." Dawn now looked for her own clothes that she would use for the dinner.

"I can't remember that Ash was so heartless like him. He even touched your ass to sneak away!" Paul closed his eyes.

"Stop trying to blame him for your behavior, Paul!" Dawn turned slightly red again. "He has probably his reasons to stay away from us …"

"Whatever you say, darling." Paul chuckled aloud, loosing his hope in that girl.

"What do you called me?" Dawn thought she heard it wrong, but it sounded as Paul said darling to her.

"I call you a lot of things." Paul shrugged.

That was too much and Dawn jumped onto the boy, pinning him by his arms onto the bed. It was a rare situation for the boy to be bullied by a girl, but he wouldn't let her win. They wrestled for several moments until some other housemate returned.

"Hey, May! Are you here?" Max rushed into the room to search for his sister, but what he saw was too much for the thirteen-year old.

It was a shock for his life, because he saw Paul who was lying in the bed and Dawn on top of him. Additional to that, there were many clothes thrown onto the floor and Max thought the same thing everybody would think in that situation.

The young boy then ran out of the room, screaming for his life. It was unknown if he was ever going to be the same naïve boy again.

Norman left his battlefield, looking back to the place where he had more matches within a day than he had within a whole year in his gym.

Finally he finished his duties, but he now had to find the boy that beat him that easily or he would feel the wrath of his wife.

At first he would return to his house, because it was late and tomorrow he had a day off. It would be enough to start the search tomorrow, therefore he could get some rest today.

"If that was you Ash, you'll experience something that you won't forget!" Norman promised to the raven-haired trainer.

Unknowing to him, he wasn't the only one who walked towards his house.

"It's nice from you, Aaron. I'm sure that there aren't so many boys who would help a woman like me." Caroline tried to start another conversation with the boy.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Caroline, because it would be unlike me to deny help."

"That's very mature from you, Aaron." Caroline made sure that she would walk side to side with 'Aaron', using any possibility to peek under the boy's hat.

Krookodile almost tripped over his own legs, but the evolved Pokémon could keep his balance. It was also the first time for the Pokémon to be in a situation like this, but he could get used to it as long as his trainer would decide to return to his former life.

"There's a time for everyone to grow up and my time was four years ago-" Ash stopped his statement, fearing to reveal too much.

Caroline's suspiciousness grew, but she needed more proofs to discover the boy.

"I'm sure you have a lot of friends and probably even a girlfriend, right?" Caroline slowly started to get some information that would reveal more about the boy for her.

Ash didn't like to talk about this topic, but he shouldn't block it. It was easier to lie than to show that he was uncomfortable with that question.

"I have some friends, but unfortunately no girlfriend. I travel a lot and I couldn't give a girl the things she would need, so I travel alone." Something about that statement was true and Ash felt better that he didn't lie.

"You shouldn't blame your journeys for that, Aaron. You just need to find someone who travels, too." Caroline would suggest her daughter, but she wouldn't interfere in her life.

Ash stayed silent, because he didn't need to explain to her that there were reasons that he couldn't take a girl with him on his journeys. Besides that, his heart was with another girl.

The group walked faster and 'Pikachu' almost couldn't keep up with the speed.

However, before the rodent could jump onto Ash's shoulder, he felt a familiar presence again. Not taking the chance to be with the Chosen One, Mew looked around and this time he wouldn't let slip the chance away to solve that mystery.

Moreover, he also felt the second 'Ash' and Mew left the group. Ash was to busy to keep an eye on Caroline who tried to peek under his hat.

The legendary ran with his Pikachu legs through the alleys, taking shortcuts as often as he could. Mew's aura ability wasn't as good as the one of an aura guardian and that was the reason why Ash wasn't so educated as well.

"(Who are you?)"

It became dark and the Hoenn coordinator walked through the shopping district, following her Glaceon and Pikachu. She almost lost hope to find the end of the trace, but she knew that Pikachu did his best to lead her to 'Ash'.

"Shouldn't we stop for today?" May whined a bit, feeling a slight pain in her legs. Walking for hours was something that she wasn't used to do anymore.

Pikachu lowered his head, not intending to give up when they were so close. It was very dark and some perfume shop made it almost impossible for him to smell the scent of 'Ash'.

Glaceon sat down on the street, supporting the request of her trainer.

Within a couple of seconds Pikachu smelled that scent again and the rodent dashed through the next alley, taking May and Glaceon by surprise. Ignoring the pain in her legs, May started to chase Pikachu along Glaceon.

"Pikachu! Please, slow down." May pleaded, but she hadn't enough breath anymore to be loud enough to reach the rodent.

The rodent was soon out of her eyesight and the brunette stopped immediately before she yelled for the small electro-mouse.

"Where is he?" May said sadly and Glaceon couldn't give her an answer. Her nose wasn't as good as Pikachu's.

The yellow rodent rushed through another alley, following the scent. It wasn't until he crossed a crossroad that he found something strange.

Something caught his attention and Pikachu walked back to the small open spot. As soon as he walked out of the alley, he spotted a 'reflection' of himself in front of him. It was the image of a Pikachu, but it was weird that that there was a mirror in the middle of the road.

"Pika?"

The rodent lifted his paw and the 'other Pikachu' did so as well. Several movements later and the mouse thought that it had to be a mirror.

The second Pikachu then changed his image, his tail grew, his ears shortened, and its fur became pink. The large blue eyes looked at the electro-type, startling it a bit.

"Mew Mew Mew? (Is that you Pikachu?)"


	12. Chapter 12

It was quiet dark inside the alleys of the island, but the yellow rodent could clearly see the Pokémon Mew in front of him. Remembering a time five years ago, Pikachu noticed that it was the same Mew he encountered at the Cameron palace. Back then, Mew 'kidnapped' the rodent and Meowth before he brought them to the three of the beginning as part of his 'toys'.

Part of the memory was also Lucario and Sir Aaron and of course, Pikachu didn't forget the sacrifice of the aura Pokémon. A heroic act that was repeated by Ash several years ago.

Winking multiple times, the electro-type tilted his head followed by a careful 'Pika'.

The psychic-type legendary knew that 'aura' of the rodent and it made him happy to see his old friend again. Ash had never told him why he didn't want his loyal starter Pokémon as part of his team anymore.

"Mew mew mew (Pikachu, it's nice to see you again!)"

"Pi? (Mew?)"

"Mew Mew (Of course it's me! It's quiet some time, isn't it?)"

Not knowing Ash' reasons, Mew wouldn't start to talk about him, but if Pikachu started a conversation about him, Mew wouldn't say no.

"Pi Pika chu chu Pi (Uh .. Yeah, but what are you doing on that island?)"

"Mew mew Meeeewww (I save the Pokémon world!)"

"Pikachu pika pika pichu pi pi Pika? (That's amazing, but could you answer me a question?)"

"Mew (Of course.)"

It wasn't the typical conversation between two individuals that hadn't seen each other for a long time, but Pikachu was on a mission as well. It couldn't be a coincidence that Mew smelled like Ash, but there wasn't a thought within Pikachu' head that could explain it.

"Pika pi pi kachu (Do you remember Ash? …)"

"Mew mew mew …(How should I forget him? He's the Chosen One after all …)"

"Pika PIKA pika … (I assume that you don't know what happened four years ago? …)"

Pikachu started to became sad and the Pokémon couldn't talk about the incident without loosing a tear. However, Mew' curiosity grew and the legendary had the possibility to learn something from Ash's past. That was something that the trainer never explained to his 'savior'.

"Mew mew mew (I don't think so, but maybe you should tell me what happened ,,)"

Mew lied, but after all, he just knew one side of the story. It was unknown to him why Ash lost his will to live four years ago or why he didn't want to meet his friends as of yet. The legendary was more than convinced to listen to Pikachu's explanation before he would decide if he was going to tell him about the new 'Ash'.

The yellow rodent gulped a bit, but the electro-type had also some renewed confidence after all of those hints that he spotted today.

"Pika ChuChu Pikachu PikaPi …. (It was four years ago when Ash reunited with all of his friends to celebrate his Sinnoh league victory …)"

With all the bags in his hands, Ash didn't notice that his legendary companion wasn't with him anymore. Even Krookodile didn't have a clue that the legendary had a fateful confrontation with Ash's starter Pokémon. Silent since the dark day, Ash didn't tell the crocodile anything about his Pikachu, therefore Krookodile assumed that Charizard was Ash's starter Pokémon.

"We're almost there!" Caroline cheered the boy up, but Ash wasn't the weak boy from four years ago and he didn't mind physical endeavor.

"It's okay, Mrs. Caroline, but I need to leave as soon as we brought the bags into your house." Ash still covered his face from the curios looks from Mrs. Maple.

"Really?" Caroline bit on her lip. It wasn't time for the boy to leave, because he was number one of her suspect list. "That's a shame and it will upset my husband, too."

One more reason to get away from her, because it wasn't the best idea for Ash to meet a second time with the gym leader. On the other hand, he couldn't believe that Caroline was still together with that 'heartless' bastard.

"Do you think that Norman is the right one for you?" Ash questioned, trying to 'open' her eyes.

"I have been married to him for almost sixteen years, therefore I believe tat he's the right one." Caroline explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh … he's a gym leader after all, therefore I think that his family isn't as important to him as his job." The Chosen One stated, earning not the best reaction from the two-time mother.

"I don't think that you know him good enough to claim something like that, Aaron." Caroline said with a powerful voice, not accepting another opinion.

"That's maybe true, but he doesn't spend much time with his son, does he?!" Ash wondered why this woman couldn't see that Norman didn't cared for his family, at least May.

"It's not easy for family members to spend much time with each other when someone is a trainer and the next one is a gym leader. Nevertheless, we have our moments were the whole family is together, such as Christmas or birthdays."

The group arrived at the penthouse and it was much bigger than Ash's holiday house that he had to share with Paul.

Ash's wrath within his heart grew with every sentence that Caroline told him. It seemed that Norman lied to her about his priorities and the trainer couldn't look at something like that. Countless times, he replayed the statement of Norman within his head. It was filled without any form of emotion and the Chosen One started to produce some negative aura.

Normally Mew would say something, because the legendary can sense Ash's emotions, however, the pink Pokémon wasn't anywhere.

"Could you promise me to think about what I said?" Ash pleaded slightly, hoping to help the poor woman.

"I could, but I don't think that it will be necessary. We are a happy family, Aaron!" Caroline said with a convincing tone, but the Chosen One was still not convinced. It bothered him that he couldn't tell her the facts without revealing himself.

It became more and more difficult for Ash to hold his anger. It wasn't fair that Norman could exploit the rest of the family like that. If the gym leader had been here, Ash wouldn't know what he would do right now ….

"Hey, sweetie!" A male voice shouted from the other side of the road.

Ash knew that it was Norman, but fortunately, Ash's face was covered by the bags in front of his body.

"Hey, honey!" Caroline greeted the 'heartless' husband. "You look very exhausted, but how's your balance?"

"Despite a few looses, I still have a good balance of 45-5, darling." Norman continued to 'flirt' with his wife and Ash crunched with his teeth.

"It seems that you lost more than you intended to, Norman." Caroline giggled slightly and Norman nudged her on the shoulder.

Ash stayed calm for now and the trainer motioned with a quick head turn that Krookodile should wait. It was only now noticed that the trainer was there at all.

"Oh .. Who's that?" Norman asked.

"That's Aaron and he was so nice to help me to bring my shopping bags to my house." Caroline smiled.

"That's very polite from you, young man." Norman acknowledged Ash's help.

The Chosen On e just bowed slightly to show him that it was an 'honor' to help that woman.

Caroline then whispered into Norman's ear that those bags were for their daughter and that it should be a surprise for her. She didn't know Aaron very well, but she wanted that only Norman and she knew about it.

Norman nodded quickly, leaving Ash in oblivion about that fact. Caroline then brought her bags into the house, leaving the two males alone.

"Should I help you to carry those bags?" Norman asked politely, but Ash wasn't so stupid to fall for that.

"I'm sure that my little girl will be happy to get some presents." Norman said happily, ignoring the fact that his wife wanted it to be a secret.

Unknowing to Ash, Norman talked about his daughter and the Chosen One frowned when he heard the words 'little girl' from that man.

"She's so much like Caroline and I'm sure that I would marry her if my wife wasn't there anymore." Norman joked, laughing aloud.

All the previous events were combined within Ash's head. Norman's disinterest in his daughter, his attitude during their fight, his sneaky way to flirt with his wife, the reason why he wanted some of those bags and his 'little girl' statement only allowed one fact.

Norman Maple cheated on his wife behind her back. It was the worst-case scenario and something within Ash exploded before he dropped the bags to the ground.

Norman's eyes widened when he recognized that boy that delivered his first loose to him. However, this time the eyes of Ash were filled with anger and the qualified challenger clenched his fist.

"It's you!" Norman said relieved, thinking that it was good to meet the boy right now. "Do you know that I have some problems with my wife, because of you?"

Ash didn't mind that the bastard got some problems and he hoped that it would be enough to separate the innocent woman from him. Ash recalled his Krookodile while it was holding those bags, therefore they just dropped to the ground. Some of them were damaged in the process, but Norman's 'lover' didn't need more presents in his opinion.

"Why did you do that?" Norman asked puzzled. "I know that our first meeting didn't go very well, but actual we thought that you could be As-"

Norman's face met Ash's fist and the gym leader felt the full force of Ash's training. Ash delivered the punch with all of the hate that he felt towards the man. It included also the sadness that he still felt for May, but it was senseless to talk with Norman about that.

That attack stunned Norman enough, so Ash could leave the place without hearing anything from the gym leader. It was a complete misunderstanding and unsuitable statements from both individuals, but the damage was done.

The Chosen still didn't know that Mew wasn't there anymore, but the trainer had too many other thoughts within his head.

With Ash out of eyesight, Caroline walked out of the house to look for her husband and the friendly 'stranger'.

Once she saw Norman flat on the ground, she ran to him and supported him to sit up. Still stunned, the gym leader rubbed his head and he tried to remember the last vision that he had from that trainer.

For a split second, he could see the stranger's full face and Norman now knew that it was him. Although, he could do without the punch to the face, the gym leader had the proof that this boy wasn't dead. On the contrary: He was stronger than ever, as trainer and as a 'man'.

"Who did that to you, Norman and where's the boy?" Caroline looked around, her eyes filled with concern.

"This brat …" Norman chuckled slightly, confusing his wife.

Finally, it was time for Paul's and Dawn's unofficial 'date'. After their little 'make out' on the bed, they were eventually on their way to the restaurant. They hadn't even noticed Max who got a shock for his life, but Dawn didn't mind it anyway.

Multiple times, Dawn tried to force Paul to hold her hand, but the boy always put them back into his pockets.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Dawn looked to the sky, seeing hundred of stars.

"Nah …." Paul shrugged, trying to keep the distance between them. The boy wasn't the nicest one, but he kept his promises. One reason why he made them only on occasion.

"Your outfit is so nice." Dawn squealed, loving Paul's clothes that she had chosen for him.

"Pshaw … probably if you are a coordinator …" The league runner-up looked away, ignoring the blue-haired girl completely.

"You know that I would vote for the inception of special clothes for trainer, Paul. It's not fair that only coordinator wear them so far .." Dawn didn't know that she was on her own with her opinion.

The Sinnoh trainer shook his head, having the same problem like any boy who couldn't understand the girl's obsession wit clothes.

"We are almost there." The blue-haired coordinator pointed to one of the most popular restaurants of the island, but with Paul, she was determined to get a table.

The nightmare for Paul was about to begin, but they should just eat their meal before he would walk back to his house to confront this trainer.

At the reception, they met the owner of the restaurant who was at the same time a giant fan of Pokémon battles. On his jacket, they read the name Gene Stark.

Dawn approached the reception, spotting one of the most beautiful and hopeful smiles that were ever seen.

"Good evening! Could we get a table for two?" Dawn knew that it was more romantic if the boy asks for the table, but the coordinator could be happy that the boy was even here.

The owner looked disappointed, because he wouldn't have happy news for her. "I'm sorry, but all tables are occupied. You see that the qualifying rounds of the big tournament are over and a lot of challengers celebrate their victory with a romantic dinner." Gene said.

Dawn couldn't believe it that her 'date' with Paul couldn't happen.

"Well …" Paul smirked big time, enjoying his luck. Unfortunately, for him, Mr. Stark knew the Sinnoh trainer from some TV show.

"Excuse me, but are you Paul? The Paul that was runner-up in the Sinnoh league four years ago?" Gene asked, leaning over the counter.

"Uh .. Yeah .." Paul shrugged, not knowing what his name had to do with that restaurant.

"I'm your biggest fan!" The owner exclaimed, taking a pencil and a sheet of paper. "Can I get your autograph?"

It was weird that Paul had a fan and the Sinnoh native didn't know how he should react to that situation. Not refusing the request, Paul gave the man a duplicate of his signature.

Dawn had wide eyes, but she liked the idea that Paul could experience how it is to have friends and probably it could help him to get a liking for it.

"Thank you and of course, I'll grant you a table! It won't be a problem to remove the flowers from it, but I can't refuse to give Paul a table. Would you please follow me? Who's that girl?" Gene pointed to the girl that was with the 'great' Paul.

Dawn smiled, hoping to hear that Paul would say girlfriend.

"She's my sister, but she's afraid to eat at a restaurant alone." Paul teased the blue-haired girl.

"PAUL!" Dawn exclaimed, not liking such a lie from him.

"Well .. To be honest, I think that you should have won four years ago, because I'm sure that you wouldn't have been such a coward like that Ash Ketchum who didn't face the Top Four." Gene explained.

"SIR!" Dawn didn't like it even less when somebody talked about her friend like that.

"He wasn't afraid, he's dead." Paul said with a casual voice.

"PAUL!" Dawn exclaimed even louder. How could Paul find someone that was such a moron like himself. This Gene could destroy any progress that she had accomplished, although there wasn't much to destroy.

The blunette grabbed the boy by the hand and dragged him to the table they were assigned to. An incident like that wouldn't destroy her chance to show Paul the advantages of a nice evening with a friend.

Once they sat on there chair, Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. The start wasn't the best, but they had still time to know each other better during the meal and so on.

After the waiter brought them their menu, both teens looked for something and the dinner would at least be for Paul for free.

"Do you know what you will take?" Dawn asked with a slight angry voice.

"Probably the menu of the day …" Paul put his elbow on the table to support his head with his hand.

The blue-haired girl leaned over the table to remove Paul's arm from the edge. "It's not polite to behave like that in a restaurant, Paul!"

"Paul, you need to learn to attend public places like a restaurant to integrate into our society." Dawn explained her thoughts.

"Why should I want that?" The boy asked.

"You would want it if you knew that it's fantastic to have fun with friends and other people!" Dawn came to the point.

"I doubt that."

Seconds later a waiter came to their table to ask for their decisions.

"Have you decided?" He asked the 'couple'.

"I'll have the meal of the day and a mineral water." Paul said before he handed the waiter his menu.

"I'll take the same!" Dawn said quickly, hoping to have more time with Paul.

The waiter took their orders and left for the kitchen and the teens were alone again.

For several seconds there were silence and Dawn thought about her next possibility to proof to Paul that this dinner was everything, but no waste of time. It would probably take some more effort to convince him that you can have a lot of fun if you spent your time with the star of Sinnoh.

Misty and Brock gave up to find Norman, because it was likely that the man already left for his house and it became very late. Both gym leaders were happy that they could spend tomorrow with doing nothing. Their Pokémon wouldn't mind either.

"I wonder where Gary is …. Would it be that difficult to wait for me?" Misty was disappointed that her 'friend' wasn't her to comfort her.

"What's the deal between you two anyway?" Brock asked and started to walk into the direction of their houses, although Brock wasn't so excited to have the whole house for him alone again.

"Uh … it's nothing Brock, but he promised me to keep me company as long as we are in that tournament." Misty said calmly.

"Okay …" Brock wasn't convinced and he had a presentiment that Misty and Gary were dating for quiet some time. However, he wasn't so stupid to embarrass Misty with that secret. The revenge of the redhead was worse than any rejection that he received from a woman.

"Do you know what would happen if we both placed five in that gym leader competition?" Brock asked with no special reason.

"I haven't thought about that possibility, Brock … probably we both can enter the tournament or we have to fight each other …" Misty put her finger on her chin to tell her options.

Brock hoped that it would be option one, because it wouldn't be an even fight between a water-Pokémon gym leader and a rock-type gym leader.

"Did you hear anything from Tracey so far?" Brock questioned.

"Professor Oak called me two days ago and he said that Tracey could only come to the actual tournament, because he has the help him to care for Ash's Pokémon. They don't know, but they behave slightly different since yesterday."

Brock frowned a bit, but it wasn't important at the moment.

"Doesn't Gary stay at your house with you?"

"Yes, but we don't sleep in the same room if you assume that!" Misty quickly defended herself, making Brock even more suspicious.

"I didn't even accuse you, Misty." Brock smiled weakly, knowing that the Meowth was out of the bag.

"Because there's no reason to accuse me, Brock!" Misty turned away, blushing deep red.

"Right …" Brock shook his head, not understanding why all the girls refused to tell that they were in love. It was the same with Dawn and May had fallen for Ash long ago, although it wasn't a story with a happy end.

Max locked himself into his room, hiding under his bed like a nine-year-old. It was too much for him to see his rival Paul with the best friend of his sister together on a bed. They were 'making out', the boy was traumatized, and he was sure that he could never talk with Dawn again without having a picture inside his head.

At the edge of madness, Max started to talk to himself.

"What's wrong with Dawn? Wasn't she aware that Paul is an idiot? Why should she want him to … ugh …. Calm down, Max …. calm down …"

The young trainer almost showed signs of schizophrenia and the two Max' started to argue with each other.

"You see? Every girl who hasn't had a boyfriend will end like Dawn!" The crazy Max said.

"That's not true. I'm sure that there's a simple explanation for her behavior!" The fearful Max responded.

"Do you think it was an accident that both of them laid on the bed with all those clothes on the ground?" Crazy Max asked sarcastically.

"They probably fight over something." Fearful Max said, but his tone was not convincing.

"They fight and Paul was pinned on the bed? That doesn't look very real to me, Max." Crazy Max was the more convincing one at the moment.

"Stop! Probably it's just a phase or so and she'll be the normal girl like always in a few days." Fearful Max tried to convince himself.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Max and do you know what? I'm sure that your sister will end the same way." Crazy Max laughed and Max clasped his hands in front of his mouth, noticing how crazy it was to talk with himself.

"That's not true! May would never start to make out with random boys." Fearful Max answered again, continuing the awkward conversation.

"Can you be sure? Probably she'll start to date Drew or even Harley. You know that desperate girls take what they can." Angry Max smirked and the facial expression switched between his twp personas.

"No! She hates those guys and she would never-" Fearful Max was interrupted by his crazy half.

"What do you think about Drew as your brother-in-law? Wouldn't it be nice to have him in your family?" Crazy Max chuckled, enjoying the thought.

"Never! I won't allow her to fall for him!" Fearful Max countered back, showing some signs of fighting the crazy one.

"What do you want to do? It's not your decision and there's no one that your sister would prefer anyway!" Crazy Max changed into Angry Max and he started to shout at the fearful kid.

From a third-person-view, it looked really weird to see the thirteen-year-old boy who had an argument with himself.

"I'm sure that she would choose Ash over Drew and Harley!" Fearful Max changed into hopeful Max.

"You mean that boy who isn't even alive?" Angry Max chuckled, insulting his fearful and hopeful half.

"He's on that island and I'll find him! After that, I can play matchmaker to bring him together with my sister. That should end any possibility of having Drew as a brother-in-law!" Hopeful Max stood up, but unfortunately, for the real Max, the bed above him wouldn't go away.

"You are just as stupid as you look like." Angry Max laughed aloud.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The real Max shouted and clasped his hands in front of his mouth. He had become insane and he wouldn't become normal again if he didn't find Ash and hook him up with his sister.

The young boy ran out of his room, out of his house and out of the district in search for the boy that should be his brother-in-law.

"ASH, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Gary walked alone through the district, having lost his coordination. Originally, he intended to get Misty after she finished her duties, but the researcher never found her battlefield though. It was really annoying for him and the brunette knew that the redhead wouldn't be pleased.

"They should really consider to use more signs during the tournament." Gary scratched the back of his head, dooming the organizer of the whole event.

It was already past seven and the grandson of Oak hoped to find Misty at her house but at the same time, he hoped for some mercy from her.

"She'll kill me …" Gary wasn't very optimistic.

Starting his 'last' walk, Gary approached the district with the houses of the gym leaders, however, something caught his attention before he came even close to Misty's house.

At a small crossroad, he saw four people in black and all of them wore the same uniform. Wearing white gloves and black caps, they looked rather dark than friendly.

As a researcher, it wasn't difficult for him to approach them without being noticed. Using a tree as his alley, Gary could see that the four people spotted a big red 'R' on their uniform.

"How many of us could come past the qualifying round?" The smaller one asked.

"Unfortunately, only four and it isn't a miracle that it were our supervisors." The second man answered, sighing that it weren't more of them.

"They need to win that tournament, otherwise we need to cut the celebration of the winner short." The smaller one said and the three remaining men nodded in agreement.

Gary couldn't believe what he heard, but their uniform reminded him of Team Rocket. Accidentally he stepped onto a twig and the researcher feared to be discovered. However, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"What was that?" One of the 'Rockets' asked.

"We shouldn't stay here! Everyone knows his part of the plan." The seemingly leader said.

Everyone nodded again and the four men ran away into different directions, making it impossible to follow all of them. It was a meeting of criminals, but Gary didn't have any proves, therefore he shouldn't start to blame random people for things that they hadn't even done yet.

"What are they planning? …" Gary frowned.

The researcher bit on his lip, but he shouldn't stay there. Probably he could talk with Misty about it, at least if she let him say anything.

It took one hour of tears and painful memories until Pikachu finished the tragedy to the legendary Mew. Although, the rodent hoped that the part of Ash' death wasn't true, he couldn't forget the pain that he felt during the event.

"Pika pi pikachu chu chu pi kapi ( … Ash left with Charizard and that was the last image of him that I saw …)"

Mew listened carefully and the legendary almost cried as well when he heard about the event, however, he was relieved that Ash' sacrifice wasn't for nothing.

On the other hand, it was just Mew that knew that Ash' sacrifice was for nothing. Now it was up to Mew whether he would tell Pikachu the good news or not.

Despite hearing the whole event, Mew didn't know that Ash didn't know that May was alive and that it was because of her that Ash didn't want to return to his friends.

It was a difficult decision for Mew, but he couldn't let the small Pokémon and friend suffer. It was Ash' decision what he would do with his life, but it shouldn't affect his friends like that.

Pikachu looked to the ground, trying to handle those memories and Mew was probably the key of the secret.

"Pika pi Pikachu chu (Mew, how can it be that you smell like Ash?)"

Mew knew that Pikachu had a very good nose and it wasn't easy to come up with an excuse now.

"Mew mew mew (I met him five years ago …)"

"Pika pikachu chuchu pika (Didn't you bath for five years?)"

"Mew mew mew (Would it be so weird?)"

Pikachu cried a tear and his eyes widened, making him look very cute and sad. It wasn't possible to withstand those puppy dog eyes and even Mew, who was a cute Pokémon as well, couldn't break the heart of the sorrowing rodent.

"Pika Pi ChuChu Pika Pika Chu (Please Mew! Tell me the truth …)"

It wasn't longer Mew's decision and the legendary sighed before he was ready to tell the poor Pokémon the truth about his trainer.

"Mew Mew ….. Mew (Ash is ….. Alive)"


	13. Chapter 13

The tension was so immense that you could cut the air with a bread knife. It was an awkward moment between Mew and Pikachu, but the yellow rodent made big eyes. It was almost too nice to be true, but the legendary Mew acknowledged that Ash Ketchum was alive.

"Pika ChuChu Pika (Really? He's alive? …)"

The small rodent couldn't suppress his tears of joy that rolled down his red cheeks and a smiled formed on his yellow face. The whole scent wasn't just pure imagination, the half ribbon was from him, he had to be Paul's housemate and he touched Dawn at the wrong part. It was him all along.

It wasn't possible to describe how happy Pikachu felt and how much weight fell off his heart. For four years, Pikachu had believed that his trainer sacrificed his life, resulting in Pikachu's dedication to May. He knew that his trainer would have wanted it that way.

Mew knew that Ash' secret wasn't a secret anymore, but the legendary already feared the next questions of the rodent. A chain reaction was about to occur and the pink flying cat hadn't enough excuses for all of them.

"Mew Mew (Yeah … he is ..)"

"Pika ChuChu Pichu Pi (Where's he? Could you lead me to Ash?)"

It became more and more difficult for Mew to lie to the rodent, however, it wasn't so that the legendary had to tell everything. Silence wasn't a lie at all and Mew knew that he could skip some information that he had about Ash.

"Mew Mew Mew (I'm sorry, but I can't lead you to him …)"

"Pika? (Why?)"

"Mew Mew ( He's dead?! ..)"

That was a lie, but unfortunately, it wouldn't work on the rodent anymore. Therefore, Pikachu tilted his head and gave Mew a look that explained something like 'That's a joke, isn't it?'.

"Mew Mew Mew (Come on, Pikachu! It's not my decision if he wants to see you.)"

Mew waved with his small hands, almost ticking off. The yellow rodent just smiled at Mew, knowing that the legendary couldn't withstand his arguments.

"Pika Chu Pikachu Chu Pi Pi Chupi (Why shouldn't he want to see me, Mew? We want him back!)"

Mew sighed, because he didn't even know why Ash didn't want to see Pikachu. Probably the legendary could find a solution that was suitable for everyone in this debate.

"Mew Mew Mew (I'll ask him when he wants to see you, okay?)"

Without Ash' permission, Mew couldn't just lead the rodent to him. Being sure that Ash would kill him, Mew hoped that the electro-type would be satisfied with that solution.

"Pikachu Pika Pi ChuChu Pi (Do you promise me that? It's not funny if you fool me, Mew …)"

The yellow mouse used again his puppy-Pikachu-eyes and the legendary felt more and more uncomfortable with the whole situation. However, he then noticed two other auras that approached their current location and one of them was the 'Ash' aura.

"Mew (I promise!)"

With that, Mew vanished, hiding behind a wall. It wasn't so that the legendary was shy, but he couldn't risk to cause more problems for Ash. His promise was probably a bad idea, however, Mew hoped that Ash would realize that his Pokémon missed him.

The mouse Pokémon still sat on the ground when May and Glaceon appeared from out of nowhere. The ice fox looked slightly mad that the rodent left her without any explanation. They searched for him for quiet some time and the two females feared that something happened to him.

"Pikachu, why did you ran off like that?" May almost shouted before she hugged the small mouse.

The yellow rodent scratched the back of his head, not knowing how much he could tell them. Pikachu wasn't a fan of that idea, but it seemed that Ash had reasons to stay away.

"I'm responsible for you, Pikachu! I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!" The brunette held the rodent in the air, looking him deep into his eyes.

Some sweat went down his head and Pikachu didn't know what the coordinator wanted to know right now.

"Did you find him?" May almost feared that she missed Ash somehow and that the rodent was too egoistical to share him with her.

Mew looked out from a corner to witness this scene and he knew that girl. At the Cameron palace, he met her, even if it was for a short time while she was dancing, but she was definitely a friend of Ash. Moreover, she also possessed Ash' aura, therefore she had to be that girl that Ash saved four years ago.

It also seemed that the girl searched for Ash as well and the Kanto trainer didn't even know it. There were several individuals that know about his identity and the Chosen One had not a clue about it.

Nevertheless, Mew couldn't think of the reason why Ash didn't want to see them again and the legendary didn't think about the possibility that the Chosen One thought that his sacrifice was for nothing.

Mew then slowly floated away, thinking about ways how he should convince Ash to meet at least his Pikachu again.

Norman was still on the ground, touching his nose to see if it was broken. However, it didn't even bleed and the gym leader was happy that he had such a hard face. Nevertheless, the punch from Ash hurt a lot.

"Who do you mean with brat, Norman?" Caroline couldn't follow Norman's explanations.

"Your little boy that helped you isn't Aaron …" Norman sighed. "I can't tell you why, but I'm convinced that it was Ash!"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, because she thought the same. However, she didn't ask the boy and now it was too late. It still felt unreal that the boy who was away for four years, reappeared right in front of their eyes and they didn't even noticed.

"Are you sure, Norman? If yes, then we should follow him!" Caroline tried to run into a direction, but Norman grabbed her wrist, not letting her chase the boy.

"What's wrong?" The brunette tried to free herself from her husband's grip, but the gym leader was a lot stronger than her.

"I don't know whether he wants to see us or not." Norman looked into the sky. "There was a strange look within his eyes, something that looked really hurt …"

"He probably needs help! We need to find him, Norman!" Caroline still tried to start her chase, but her husband still wouldn't let her go.

"NO! We won't force him to open up and I don't want that you tell May something about it! Neither about him nor the punch into my face!" The gym leader knew that any hasty decision could cause a lot of pain and sorrow.

"But Norman …." Caroline didn't know how she should answer right now.

"We'll search for him again, Caroline. However, we shouldn't start to force him into something, not after he saved our daughter all those years ago …"

The Maples were still indebted. That Ash was alive were great news, however, there were still a lot of questions that they had to answer.

Brock and Misty finally reached their houses before they said good night to each other. Both of them were too exhausted to visit a restaurant today and they were sure that most gym leaders did the same.

The red-haired gym leader entered her nice house, but the rooms were still dark. It seemed that Gary wasn't at the house right now and Misty frowned, fearing that the researcher flirted with some other girls again.

"I'll tell him something when he comes home …" Misty threatened into the air.

She then heard the door open and it could only be Gary Oak, womanizer number two of the world, right after Drew. The brown-haired boy closed the door and he noticed the lights, therefore he had to be careful what he would do or say.

"Where have you been?" Misty asked. It was the sneakiest question that a woman could ask and every married man knew that you need to have a good explanation for the wife.

"After I won my qualifying round, I met Dawn, M-" Gary couldn't even list the people of the group and now it became clear that it wasn't a good idea to start with Dawn.

"I knew it!" Misty shouted, already taking a vase into her palm. "You flirted with her, admit it!"

"I swear that I didn't! Let me explain!" Gary said desperately, fearing that the redhead could break something over his head that would be very expensive, too.

"I have enough from your explanation, Gary Oak!" Misty threw the first vase to Gary Oak, but it only hit the wall. The noise signaled also a lot of money that the researcher had to pay.

"That's not true, Misty! I didn't do anything with Dawn, because she's at the dinner - - - -" Gary couldn't explain why Misty always cut his sentence off when it was the worst moment.

"…. and she waits for you? Do you need to get my permission to make it official?" Misty became furious, not trying to control her anger.

Even Gary knew that it was senseless and that Misty needed a night to calm down again.

"I promise that I won't leave the house without you, Misty!" Gary hoped that a simple promise was enough to calm her down.

"No! You'll leave the house without me, Gary!" Misty shouted once more. "You'll need to find another place to sleep for tonight!"

Another typical punishment from a girl and Misty didn't make empty promises or so. The researcher was pushed out of the house before Misty slammed the door.

Gary stood in front of the door, rolling with his eyes. The boy still needed a lot of practice to handle Misty's mood swings, but for now, he had to search for another place for the night.

After several seconds, he opened his eyes and realized that his situation became even worse. "Crap! I need to sleep at Brock's house!"

It was well known that nobody slept voluntarily in the same room or house as Brock, but there weren't many other options left.

Gary hesitated to walk to Brock's house, but maybe it wouldn't be that bad and those rumors were just rumors. Fortunately, the rock-type gym leader's house wasn't far away from his current position and the researcher soon reached another big house.

He knocked several times on the door before he heard how a man jumped happily to the door, seemingly not expecting Gary Oak.

Brock opened the door, holding a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates in his hands. As soon as he spotted the MALE brunette, he lowered his head again and his face showed a big amount of disappointment.

"Oh, it's you …" Brock said with a disappointed voice before he wanted to shut the door again. However, Gary planted a foot between the door and the doorframe, preventing it from closing.

"Brock, I need your help!" Gary said with a wide grin.

"Shouldn't you make out with Misty?"

"Uh … what?! We aren't together, but she threw me out of our house! I'm a homeless and I need the help of my best friend!" Gary smiled, hoping that Brock would fall for his pathetic flatter-attempts.

"Who's your best friend?" Brock asked seriously, not knowing why Gary was at his door in the first place.

"You, Brock! We are best friends and we know everything about the other one." Gary tried to explain.

"What's my surname?" Brock asked, wanting to see if Gary told the truth.

….

...

"That's not important Brock!" Gary exclaimed. "I'm a homeless boy who was mistreated by a girl! I'm sure you understand my situation, Brock."

Brock raised an eyebrow, understanding Gary's statement as a form of insult. Therefore, he tried to slam the door again, but the researcher put his foot between the wood again.

"Come on Brock! You can't let me outside!" Gary shouted louder, using his full body weight to prevent the door from being closed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you outside?" Brock now used his full weight as well.

It was time for Gary to use his special connections to save his sleeping spot tonight.

"I could hook you up with some woman, Brock!" Gary announced, hitting the right nerve to earn Brock's help. "I'm a popular researcher and a lot of woman gave me their phone numbers."

The Pewter city native knew about Gary's luck with females, mostly from his Kanto journey with Ash and Misty where the former-trainer even had his own fan club of girls.

Slowly he opened the door again, so Gary could enter his house and the young Oak ogled at the inside of the house, noticing the dinner table and many candles.

"Do you expect someone?" Gary asked with slight disbelief in his voice.

"It doesn't surprise me that you didn't notice that Nurse Joy likes me and I wrote her already ten messages, inviting her into my nice house." Brock stated proudly.

"Technically this isn't your house, Brock, but how often did she reply to your messages?" Gary Oak now knew why Brock held those flowers and chocolates in his hands.

"Uh … zero …. But, I'm sure that she's too busy to reply." Brock convinced himself.

"Okay …" Gary didn't want to talk about Brock' believe. "Where can I sleep?"

"Upstairs in my bedroom." Brock stated, showing some unusual seriousness.

"Wait?!" Gary waved with his hands. "Do we sleep in the same room?"

"Only if Nurse Joy doesn't come! If she does, you'll have to leave immediately!" Brock stated, looking at his watch. Nurse Joy wasn't here, but she only had a two-hour delay so far. No reason for Brock to give up.

Gary chuckled slightly, because he was sure that the nurse wouldn't come, not today and not in one year. However, he feared to sleep in the same room as Brock.

Max still ran through the streets, being 'followed' by his crazy and angry self. He didn't even know if Ash was alive, but he wouldn't admit it to give 'crazy Max' a reason to talk more about Drew and Harley.

"If May starts something with Drew, I swear that Ash will suffer!" Max exclaimed, suppressing his second personality to take control.

Normally the trainer should rest, but Max was too afraid. There wasn't any sleep for him as long as May wasn't together with Ash, or at least in her house again. Then he could lock her in her room to make sure that there wouldn't be a bush in their family.

At first, the small Maple had to find his sister before he would do everything to find Ash. It didn't matter to him if there weren't enough hints for his survival, but 'fearful Max' couldn't wait and look what would happen.

Ash shook his hand, admiring Norman's hard face, but it felt good to unload his hate on him. It was clear that the Chosen One couldn't go back and apologize, because there was no reason for that and Norman received that what he deserved.

"Sorry, Mew, that I didn't behave like a Chosen One …" He said, lowering his head again.

Ash waited for a response, but there wasn't any Mew comment and the raven-haired boy looked to the side and over his shoulder. There wasn't any legendary or a Pikachu that followed him.

"Where's he?" Ash looked everywhere, but the legendary was gone. Expecting that this was part of Mew's prank on him, Ash shrugged and walked into the direction of the restaurant, because Mew would look for him there.

"I should maybe be silent about that incident …" Ash thought that it wasn't a good idea to talk with Mew about his actions against Norman.

The Chosen One walked to the 'restaurant district', rubbing his belly. It had been too long that he ate something delicious and the Kanto trainer knew that he would eat cheeseburger or fries at the restaurant and it didn't matter to him if it was polite or not.

Once he reached the most popular restaurant, he started to wait in front of it. He would give Mew ten minutes to appear or he would eat alone.

After five minutes, he heard the infamous voice within his head and the Chosen One knew that the small brat was here again.

"(Hey, Chosen One! I looked for you everywhere!)"

Ash turned around to see Mew, but this time the legendary was actual a Mew. It wasn't good that Mew showed itself, but there was nobody near to them at least.

"Don't try to fool me, Mew! I brought those bags back to her house, but you disappeared." Ash clarified.

"(Did she give you some sort of present?)"

"I would rather not talk about it, Mew. However, where have you been though? You haven't left my side a single time since we arrived, but this time you was gone for over an hour."

"(I would rather not talk about it, Chosen One. Uh … can I ask you a question? A hypothetical one …)"

"What did you do this time, Mew?" Ash raised an eyebrow, knowing when Mew did something stupid. Probably he broke some shop or he scared the pet Pokémon of someone.

"(Let's imagine that there is a Pokémon, but it's not a Pikachu … this Pokémon is very cute and sorrowed …. And another Pokémon, it's not a Mew ….. Uh … promised him to meet his trainer again …)"

"What?! You told my Pikachu that I would meet him again?" Ash blurted out, not believing that his 'best legendary friend' set up a meeting between him and his past.

Mew should had known that Ash wouldn't fall for the 'what if' strategy.

"(What's the problem, Chosen One? Why shouldn't you allow your Pikachu to see you again?)"

Mew crossed his arms, looking braver than he actually was.

"You don't get it, Mew! If Pikachu knows that I'm alive than everybody will soon know that, too." Ash explained, fearing that Pikachu already informed Max or Brock about his whereabouts.

"(So what? Wouldn't it be so bad to reunite with your friends like four years ago?)"

Ash' eyes widened, because he learned that Mew knew about his past and that Pikachu had to be the one that told him the whole story.

"If Pikachu told you everything, you should know why I can't return to them!" Ash exclaimed.

"(To be honest, I don't see a reason that you can't return to them, Chosen One.)"

This time it was Ash who didn't know that Mew knew that May was alive, but Mew didn't know that Ash didn't know that May was alive. It was very complicated, but the two individuals spoke with different knowledge about the event.

"I won't meet him, Mew!" Ash stated, not risking the chance to be discovered.

"I already gave him my word, Chosen One! I'm a Pokémon of my word and I won't disappoint him, Chosen One. You probably think that you are the only one who suffered, but your friends suffers as well, Ash Ketchum!)"

Mew used Ash' full name and the Pokémon did this only on occasion to show that he wasn't satisfied with Ash' behavior.

"Stop to act as if you were my mother! My friends don't need me and the only reason that I'm here is because of my title as Chosen One. Without it, I would be nothing Mew and you wouldn't have rescued me in the first place."

"(Ask your Pikachu if he doesn't need you!)"

"Don't forget that you gave me your word as well, Mew. You promised me to stay silent about my friends and Pokémon." Ash became more and more serious.

"(That could be right, Ash, but you need to meet your Pikachu in order to tell him that he have to be silent about your whereabouts!)"

Mew' explanation was true, but was Ash ready to tell his first Pokémon that he wouldn't return? It would be even worse to tell him that he couldn't take Pikachu with him.

Ash struggled with his thoughts, fearing that he could return to his friends in a moment of weakness. It would be selfish from him to forget his failure and continue his life as if nothing happened. Together with his friends, but without his first love.

"Tell him …" Ash started to formulate his message for Pikachu. "I'll meet him, tomorrow. He should come to the beach at the east coast of the island, but he have to come alone. That's very important, Mew."

The legendary listened carefully, remembering the facts.

"And …" Ash grabbed into his pocket to search for a special object. "Where is it?"

The Chosen One looked through every pocket of his trousers, but the object was gone.

"(What's wrong, Chosen One?)"

"My half ribbon is gone! I'm sure that it has to be in my pocket, but nobody was close enough to steal it ….."

Ash slowly turned to the legendary and his gaze became more serious. Mew already knew who was number one on Ash' list, but the pink cat could come up with a plan.

"Mew!" Ash said calmly, but still threatened. "Could it be that you did something with it?"

"(It could be that I accidentally dropped it onto the ground and Pikachu's new trainer accidentally found it on the street …)"

Ash' knew that the part with the accidentally wasn't true, but what had been done was done and Ash couldn't change it. However, he could prevent more people to see it as well.

"I'll punish you later, Mew, but tell Pikachu that he should get my half ribbon before he meets me at the beach, okay?"

"(Is that everything or do you want a Happy Meal as well, Chosen One?)"

Mew rolled with his eyes, not liking Ash' habit to exploit him. It was probably just a text message, but the legendary needed to find a way to find Pikachu without his trainer being around, to be specific May.

"Very funny, Mew, but I want to eat in that restaurant here. It looks very nice and I'm sure that as a qualified member I'll receive my meal for free."

"(You aren't the biggest draw on that island, Ash.)"

Paul's and Dawn's 'date' wasn't the best so far, but they already received their drinks, therefore it shouldn't take very long until they could finish their dinner.

Paul felt uncomfortable when he noticed that Dawn looked at him the whole time. It could be for many reasons, but it wasn't Paul's style to be ogled like that.

"What?" Paul asked annoyed.

"Nothing, but shouldn't we start a conversation? Get to know each other better?" Dawn tilted her head in a childish manner.

"There's nothing that I want to know about you." Paul said snootily. "However, I didn't see that you had to deal with Team Rocket for quiet a long time."

Dawn' smile faded when she heard that name and she clenched her fists.

"Don't talk about them! It's their fault that we lost Ash four years ago!" Dawn said madly. "I don't care if they are alive or dead, but Cynthia told me that they noticed some Rocket activity in the Unova region for some years, therefore, I guess that they are there as well."

Paul didn't like it when Dawn' mood changed into that, but the Sinnoh trainer still didn't questioned his own behavior.

Paul took a sip from his drink when he looked over Dawn' shoulder. Looking out of the window, he could see an individual with blue clothes. Concentrating on him, Paul recognized that it was actual his housemate, however, it seemed that he discussed with someone.

Dawn didn't know that Paul looked over her shoulder, therefore she imagined that he stared at her instead. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and the coordinator smiled.

Tilting his head even more, Paul saw Ash' partner and this partner turned out to be the legendary Mew.

Still having the liquid within his mouth, Paul spewed it all over Dawn' face and her hair was ruined. Some other guest saw the tragedy, but most of them giggled or chuckled slightly at the misfortune of Dawn.

"PAUL!" Dawn couldn't believe that the guy ruined her perfect hair right in front of dozens of other guests. "Why did you do that?"

The Sinnoh trainer didn't listened to her, because he still looked out of the window. It was a Mew after all and Paul wanted to leave the table, but Dawn wouldn't let him go.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dawn looked seriously at the trainer.

"Take your hand off me, Dawn! There's this guy and I need to- - -"

"No, you don't need to Paul, because we have a date!" Dawn gave him her most intimidating look she had in her repertoire.

"Date? That's just a dinner, but seriously, I need to confront him right now!"

"You really intend to leave me now, Paul?" dawn' eyes started to water up and her lip quivered slightly.

"But I need …." Paul bite on his lip, cursing the weird feelings that caused him to stay here. "Okay, I'll stay, but we don't eat a dessert!"

Dawn' smile returned and the girl acknowledged the slight change in the Boy's attitude. It wasn't much, but Paul decided the first time to do something for another person.

After Ash sent Mew to Pikachu, he entered the restaurant. It was weird to walk to the reception and it felt as if he hadn't done it for four years.

He approached the owner of the restaurant and Gene noticed that he had another guest. Ogling at the weird outfit of Ash, Gene stayed skeptical about the competitor.

"Good evening, could I get a table for one?" Ash asked politely, but he already feared that the owner didn't like him very much.

"It always the same with you new challengers! You win a qualifying match and immediately believe that you deserve a table!" Gene replied harshly, not liking those over-confident newcomers.

"Uh .. Could you just give me a table, please?" Ash repeated.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any free tables and you aren't popular enough to deserve one." Gene didn't recognized the person who defeated his favorite trainer.

Ash felt offended, but maybe he could convince the owner somehow. It seemed that Gene Stark like popular trainer and Ash was one of them for sure.

He motioned to the owner to come closer to him before h whispered into his ear. "I'm Ash Ketchum. I won the Sinnoh league four years ago."

Gene eyes widened at that comment and his face grew red with anger that this guy allowed himself to come into his restaurant. It was the trainer who was too afraid to confront the Top Four and who also beat Paul at the league.

"Oh … that's something different." He replied sneakily. "It's an honor to have a league champion in my restaurant."

Gene slightly bowed down to 'honor' his guest, but he intended something different.

"Would you please follow me to your table, champion." Gene emphasized the last word so much that Ash frowned at it. However, Ash' hunger was bigger than his suspiciousness and he followed the owner to the curtain that separated the restaurant from the lobby.

As soon as both of the stand in front of it, Gene smirked devilishly before he pushed the curtain to the side. It was loud enough to catch the attention of the other guests and Ash felt a bit uncomfortable.

Everyone looked at the trainer, even Dawn and Paul. Both teens recognized him immediately and Paul was ready to jump from his chair to confront him. However, Gene already raised his voice to introduce his special guest to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the former Sinnoh league champion who was too afraid to challenge the Top Four! The trainer who cheated Paul out of his chance to face Cynthia. I present you Ash Ketchum!" He exclaimed, hoping to insult the trainer enough.

Ash' identity was revealed by that stupid fan of Paul. It was even worse that both Dawn and Paul sat at the end of the hall and both witnessed the insult towards him.

Dawn looked at the trainer and she couldn't believe that this was supposed to be Ash Ketchum. The Ash they lost four years ago and she had to admit that he had changed a lot. He was taller, but also much more athletic, making him really handsome at the same time.

"Ash?"


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't very useful for the Chosen One that the restaurant was very good lighted and the owner Gene Stark did everything, so that everyone in that restaurant knew who he was. Ash' hoped-for meal wouldn't be served, instead he was served by Gene to Paul' and Dawn's curious looks.

This time it wasn't useful for him to pull his hat deeper down into his face and there was no reason to deny it. Both Paul and Dawn already assumed that it was him, but they didn't have a suitable proof that was now given to him by Gene Stark.

Dawn still couldn't believe it that there assumption was right, but right between the doorframes stood Ash Ketchum. She didn't even think about the possibility that it could be a joke, because it was obvious that it was Ash when you knew it.

Besides Gene, Ash, Paul and Dawn, there weren't many guests that could do something with that information, because not everyone remembered a league winner from four years ago.

"Crap!" Ash cursed and threw a threatening look to the owner.

The Kanto trainer knew that he wasn't ready to face them 'yet', therefore he turned around and started to run away. With a single tear running down his cheek, he apologized to them mentally when he pushed the curtain to the side to leave the restaurant.

"ASH! WAIT!" Dawn tried to stop the fleeing trainer, but her words never reached him. "May's alive …" Those words left her mouth without being noticed by anybody.

Dawn couldn't understand why Ash tried to hide, but she assumed that the trainer felt guilty for something that wasn't true. Due to her conversations with May, the blue-haired coordinator knew that Ash always protected her with his life, therefore it had to be a shame for him to be alive while May wasn't in his opinion.

Paul wasn't the kind of human who just looked into the space and the Sinnoh trainer started to chase the boy. Passing Gene Stark, Paul shot a death glare to the owner who was only a big jerk and even Paul wouldn't embarrass somebody in that way.

The date was 'over', if it was a date at all and the girl sat at her table, biting on her lips.

The whole time she had just concentrated on her luck, but now she would help other people at first. In her imagination, she always dreamed that May and she could have some sort of double date, but due 'Ash's disappearance', it was never possible.

It was still quiet a shock that Ash stood away from her a few minutes ago , but she would only believe it if she hugged him.

The happiness of her friends was at stake.

Ash left the restaurant as fast as possible and he felt terrible. They now knew that he wasn't dead and they probably would think that he didn't give everything to save May four years ago, being to egoistically to sacrifice all of his aura.

"Stupid, idiotic bastard!" Ash cursed the owner, accusing him to have destroyed everything that Ash had built to stay away from his 'former' friends.

It was the worst time to be him and the Kanto trainer hoped that Dawn and Paul thought it was a joke, but it seemed unlikely to him. Paul already knew something about him and the Sinnoh trainer would surely search for his name during the tournament.

The said trainer appeared soon behind him and followed the Chosen One. There was no way that Ash would try to talk to Paul, because it wouldn't help anymore.

On the other hand, Ash had some things at their house and he needed to get them before Paul could get his Pokédex.

Taking one of his Pokéballs, Ash released Charizard before he jumped onto the back of his dragon. Within a few seconds, he was out of eyesight and Paul became furious.

Slowing down, Paul looked into the direction in that the dragon flew. It was the direction where their house was, therefore he knew that he wouldn't see him there anymore.

"Still the same coward as always, right Ash?" Paul smirked again.

The Sinnoh trainer chuckled and walked back to the restaurant where Dawn would wait for him. At least he had to finish this 'date' before he could leave the group again.

Entering the restaurant again, he found Dawn at the same place he left her. It seemed that the blunette was in deep thought and Paul hadn't to be a magician to know why. However, they had finally something that they could talk about.

The light purple haired trainer sat down onto his chair, looking like nothing had happened.

"I know that I said no desserts, but do you want some?" Paul suggested.

Dawn looked into his eyes with some disbelief.

"What?" She said harshly. "Where's Ash? Did you let him escape?"

"It's not easy to catch somebody who flies away with a Charizard!" Paul explained calmly, not seeing that it was his fault that the raven-haired boy could come away.

Dawn's eyes widened again, because it became more and more unlikely that it wasn't Ash. For years, they hadn't heard anything from the orange dragon, but now he had reappeared again.

"Isn't he your housemate, Paul? Why didn't you realize it earlier?" Dawn asked desperately.

"To be honest, I remembered him as a weak, little boy, but this person isn't that anymore, Dawn." Paul took a sip from his drink. "I don't know what he has done for the last four years, but it seemed that it paid off in some way. One more reason to beat him!"

"Can't you skip your revenge, Paul? He has other problems than your ego!" Paul clarified, standing up for Ash.

"Calm down!" Paul suggested. "I won't force him to face me, but if he's that good now, I'm sure that we'll face each other some time during the tournament."

"If you didn't scare him away with your attitude, Paul!" Dawn explained. "Something bothers him and I'm sure that has something to do with the event four years ago."

"You didn't recognize him as well, although he grabbed you onto your butt!" Paul countered.

"Do you think I'm so stupid that I believe that Ash, the densest boy on this planet, would touch a girl there?" Dawn giggled slightly, not buying that the black-haired trainer touched her there.

"Then it's probably not Ketchum …" Paul said casually.

"Then go and ask him! Why are you here anyway when Ash is somewhere outside?" Dawn asked.

"I'm here to finish that so-called-date, because I'm sure that you wouldn't stop to yell into my ear if I skip it right now." Paul crossed his arms.

Dawn felt flattered that the boy didn't wind himself out of a 'promise' and she shouldn't force him to go right now. In the past, Paul always did what he wanted to do and it didn't matter if he hurt someone or broke a promise.

"That's nice, Paul! However, I'm satisfied with the dinner and it's more important to search for Ash." Dawn wouldn't be so selfish.

"If you say so!" Paul said and motioned to the waiter to bring the bill.

After the boy paid for Dawn's meal, the two teens left the restaurant, but not before Paul refused to sign Gene's Pokéball.

"What now?" Dawn asked.

"It won't be easy to find him, especially after he knew that we knew who he is. At first, I have to go to my house, but I'm sure that he already got his things and left again."

"Should I go with you?" Dawn asked, slightly blushing.

"There's no need, I guess. You can tell the other ones about Ash or not, your choice." The Sinnoh trainer shrugged.

Indeed, Dawn had to decide if she was going to tell May about Ash or not. It was difficult to decide whether it would be better to find him first before the blue-haired girl would announce the big news.

Moreover, there was a decision that she had to make immediately. The 'date' was over, but how could she end it.

Dawn quickly leaned forwards and planted a peck kiss on Paul' cheek before she ran into the direction of her house. Giggling like a five-year-old-girl, Dawn left the scene.

Paul just smiled in his way before he walked towards his house, putting his hands in his pockets again.

Enveloped by the shadows of the night, May still searched through the alleys of the island, however, the yellow rodent next to her was less helpful than usual.

"What's wrong with you, Pikachu?" May asked concerned, fearing that the mouse could probably be ill.

Even Glaceon noticed that the electro-type was quieter than a few hours before. She couldn't put her paw on it, but the ice-fox was sure that the rodent concealed something from them.

Pikachu, instead, trying to catch as less attention as possible, smiled weakly at the duo. There was no way that he could force Glaceon to be quiet if he told her something about his meeting with Mew.

"Are you tired?" May also felt tired, having seen so much today.

That was the perfect opportunity to break this search up for today and tomorrow, Pikachu could meet Ash and it was clear that the rodent would try anything to convince him to come back to them.

The rodent nodded quickly, preventing to be out of breath.

"I think it's senseless to believe that he is somewhere out here …" May sighed. "Let's go to our house and let it be for today."

The two Pokémon approved her decision and walked slightly behind her to the district of the holiday houses. May leaded the group, being followed by Glaceon and then Pikachu.

On their way, the rodent heard something that was slightly behind them. Thanks to his sensitive ears, Pikachu could sense that the noise came from a small alley.

It shouldn't take long to find out what it was, therefore he sneaked away from Glaceon and May before he entered the alley. At first, the rodent couldn't spot anything, but after a few seconds, a small yellow Pokémon appeared from out of nowhere.

For the second time on this day, Pikachu looked into the eyes of another Pikachu. However, this time the rodent assumed that it was Mew again.

"(I'm back!)"

"Pika Chu Pikachu (You scared me, Mew. You shouldn't appear like that.)"

"(Can't you remember when I invited you to the three of the beginning? I'm always so funny.)"

"Pika? Pikachu ChuChu Pi Pi (Invited? Nevertheless, did you talk with Ash?)"

"(Yeah and he said that he'll meet you tomorrow afternoon at the beach.)"

"Pika Pikachu Pikachu Pika (Isn't there a more specific time?)"

"(No, but he wants that you bring his half ribbon back, too. It bothers him that he lost it and he fears that some people could discover that he's here.)"

"Pikachu ChuChu Pi Pi Kachu (I'll try my best to bring it to him, but why is he so distant? It's so weird …)"

"(Do you want to know what's weird? On my way to you, I saw a boy that ran through the streets, talking with himself. I don't know if you know him, but he has dark blue hair and glasses.)"

"Pika PIKACHU Pika Pika ChuChu (That can only be Max! He probably worries where we are ….)"

"(He didn't look good, to be honest!)"

"Pikachu Pika KachuKachu Pi (I need to find him before he does something stupid!)"

The yellow rodent dashed away into the direction Mew came from, forgetting everything else for the moment. It wasn't rare that Max was slightly mentally challenged, but it seemed that the boy had to see something that put his world upside down.

Mew was still in that alley, wondering why Pikachu was so worried. However, he could at least tell him the message and the meeting tomorrow could maybe change Ash to the better.

It had been an eventful day for Mew and the legendary needed nothing more than some sleep.

"Hey Pikachu! What do you think you are doing, running away all the day!" A female voice appeared behind the legendary.

Before Mew could turn around, he was tackled by an ice fox and this fox was determined to pin this 'Pikachu' onto the ground. Glaceon put both of her paws onto the belly of the 'rodent', refusing to let him get away for a third time.

"That's not funny that you ran away like that when we already search for another one!" May approached the Pokémon 'couple' and took Pikachu into her arms. This time she would make sure that she would reach her house without any interruption.

It was a strange situation for Mew, but he couldn't get away and it wouldn't be a good idea to change his form like that. Mew' filled in for Pikachu, but the legendary wasn't very happy about that fact.

The glances that he received from Glaceon shot shivers through his whole body.

He could just hope that he wouldn't need to do something for them.

Within the house of the Maple couple, Caroline still tried to figure out how they could get into contact with Ash.

Norman sat in a very expensive armchair, reading the newspaper from that morning. Having battled all the day, Norman just enjoyed the free time that he got. The constant noises of his wife were ignored and he tried not to breath through his nose.

"Do you have the phone number of May's house?" Caroline asked casually.

"Of course, but I won't give it to you." Norman didn't even waste a look at his wife and read his newspaper instead. Knowing what would come next, Mr. Maple took a deep breath to calm himself down before his wife would try something.

"Why?" Caroline answered calmly, at least for now.

"To make it short! You are a woman and May is a girl, therefore you two would talk and talk and talk …." Norman needed a second to catch his breath. " … and talk and talk until you would come up with Ash."

"That's not true! I know when I need to keep a secret!" Caroline defended herself.

"Is that so? I can remember a certain woman that tells everyone about your little accident with you, May and the Tentacool. If I remember correctly, May pleaded you not to tell anyone from it."

"That's something different …."

"Oh, and the time when you told May that Max would get his pocket money a week earlier than her?" Norman could come up with thousand examples.

"I only wanted to be honest …"

"That's nice from you, but you have to accept that you are a chatterbox and we can't burden our daughter with such a fact right now." Norman switched to the next page, browsing through the articles.

Caroline was in a huff, something that May had inherit from her. The adult thought about a possibility to get the number nevertheless.

"It's late Norman! Do you want to go to bed?" Caroline said with a seductive voice.

"It won't work, Caroline!" Norman clarified that he wouldn't make his daughter upset.

"What's wrong, Norman?" Caroline almost whined, not believing that her plan didn't work. "When did our marriage entered the point where I can't seduce my husband anymore to get what I want?"

Norman thought for some seconds.

"When did they discontinued Knight Rider?" Norman asked unsurely.

Caroline stood there with her mouth wide open, not believing what she just heard from her husband.

"Do you want to tell me that I can't turn you on since Kid the speaking car?" Mrs. Maple asked with so much disbelief in her voice that it was already ridiculous.

Norman just shrugged.

"That's it, Norman!" Caroline said with a threatening voice. "You don't need to leave your armchair, because you'll sleep on it!"

The brunette furiously left the living room, smashing the nearest door she could find. It wasn't the best day for Norman after he had an argument with his daughter, being punched into his face by Ash and he said that his wife couldn't seduce him anymore.

The gym leader put his newspaper to his side and sighed.

Max stopped in the middle of the road, catching his breath. It was a miracle that the boy could run for over an hour without stopping, but every 'run' had to come to an end. Panting heavily, the gym-leader-son hoped that his head was clear again.

Suddenly something jumped onto his shoulder, tipping him onto his ear.

The small Maple almost toppled over before he saw that it was Pikachu who finally found him.

"Phew ….. It's just you, Pikachu …" Max sighed in relieve. "I feared that Crazy Max would come again to get me …"

Pikachu looked puzzled at Max' comment. The yellow rodent knew that Max needed to get home before he would freak out completely.

"Is May with you?" Max asked hopefully.

The mouse shook his head, only now realizing that he forget them when he ran away.

The circumstance that his sister was alone and no Pikachu was with her that could electroshock Drew if he was going to be to close to her, made Max paranoid again.

"He he … Jackpot …" Crazy Max said.

The young trainer bites on his tongue to prevent more words from his crazy half. Being confused, Pikachu wasn't sure if the boy needed some sessions with a therapist.

"How could you let her alone? What is if Drew comes to her and proposes to her?" Max thought about the worst scenarios that could happen in minutes.

Pikachu slightly patted onto Max' shoulder, trying to calm this poor boy down. Unfortunately, the rodent couldn't do any attack that could bring the boy to sleep.

"Is she at our house?" Max asked desperately.

This time Pikachu nodded, knowing that May would go to their house unless she searched for him again. Sometimes it bothered him that the brunette didn't trust him so much to be on his own for quiet some time.

If he only knew that, another 'Pikachu' was with her at that time .

High in the air, Ash looked down onto the dark streets and he had to guess where his house was. From the distance, everything looked so different to him, but he had no time to enjoy the view.

"I think that's it, Charizard! Go down." Ash ordered.

Slowing down, Charizard prepared for the landing and the dragon precisely hit the street where all the holiday houses were located.

Once he called hi dragon back, Ash ran to his house and unlocked the door. It was a pity that he had to leave the comfortable building, but with Paul as a housemate, he couldn't expect to get through the tournament without being discovered.

He dashed into his bedroom, taking his Pokédex and some other utensils. He could only sleep for one night, with some help from Mew, but it felt refreshing.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Ash questioned his own actions, not knowing what he would need to do next.

It could take several days until the tournament would be over, too much time to hide on that small island.

"Tomorrow …" Ash was lost in his thoughts and he imagined how his meeting with Pikachu would turn out. It was sure that someone would cry at the end, but maybe he could explain something to him before he could say properly goodbye to him.

For one moment, he fell onto his knees before he dropped his head onto the bed, enjoying some moment where everything didn't matter to him.

Ash thought about the possibility to return to his former life, but he thought that he would betray himself and everyone that he had let down. His past hurt and it would follow him everywhere, especially on that island.

"May … why did you have to die?"

"Brock, shouldn't you get all of those candles out before you burn the whole house?" Gary asked worriedly.

"Are you crazy? What would Nurse Joy think if I haven't anything prepared for her?" Brock said hyperactive.

"Do you think it's the right time to believe that she would come? There are more than hundred nurse Joys and no one of them ever fall for you, why should it be different?" Gary asked.

"Oh oh Gary!" Brock waved with his forefinger. "You should know that Pokémon get more experience through every battle they fight."

"What does that have to do with your situation?" Gary wondered aloud, chuckling slightly at Brock' antics.

"After enough battles Pokémon can get a Level-up, Gary!" Brock explained. "And most Pokémon will evolve eventually."

Brock clenched his fists.

"I'm sure that I'm shortly before my evolution into the love-guru!" Brock exclaimed with a determined voice, actually believing what he was talking about.

"What did you smoke, Brock?" Gary asked.

"I'm a non-smoker, Gary!" Brock said aloud, not getting Gary's point. The rock-type gym leader was one of a few people who would compare a Pokémon battle to love and the spiky-haired trainer would probably even compare cooking to love.

"You should try to relax more often, Brock." Gary supposed. It wasn't that late and the gym leader still hoped that nurse Joy would reply to his invitation.

"Moreover, there's something that I need to get off my chest." Gary stated.

"I don't swing that way, Gary, therefore you don't have to out yourself." The rock-type-gym-leader still looked to the door, hoping to hear the fateful noises.

"Shut up; Brock!" Gary felt insulted, but there were still topics that he had to discuss with somebody, even if this somebody had to be Brock.

"There are two things that happened on that island that made me suspicious." The researcher started. " You probably don't know that Paul, Dawn, Max and I believe that it could be possible that Ash isn't dead and that he had to be on that island, competing at that tournament as well. It has something to do with Glaceon' and Pikachu' behavior. As a researcher I know that Pokémon show their feelings without control when their trainers are close to each other, therefore I assume that Ash isn't very far away from us. We as a group decided to search for him tomorrow and we hope that you and Misty could help, too. That's just a theory though. What is more alarming is the fact that I saw some members of Team Rockets and I don't mean the idiotic trio of Jesse, James and Meowth. It were probably some from Giovanni's personal agents, but I can't just accuse someone right now …."

Gary waited for a response, but he didn't even hear a yes from the gym leader.

Looking to the older teen, Gary noticed that Brock hadn't moved an inch since he started to talk.

"Hey, Brock!" Gary shouted aloud.

"Uh … did you say something, Gary?" Brock asked puzzled, being surprised that the researcher was suddenly so loud.

"It's nothing, Brock … it's nothing …" Gary hadn't the nerve to tell the whole story a second time. Brock's friends Dawn and Max can do that if they are patient enough.

Dawn was on her way to her house like another girl with a Pikachu and a boy with a Pikachu. It should be an interesting meeting at their meeting spot, but Dawn was the only one who knew exactly who Ash was.

However, she also had something different on her mind. Out of her mind she had kissed Paul on his cheek, an action that confused her a bit.

"Did I act too quick?" She wondered. It was just a dinner, not even an officially date with the Sinnoh trainer.

The blue-haired coordinator stepped through the evening before she realized that she forgot something. Again!

Quickly she took the Pokéball of her Piplup before she released the penguin on the ground. After the Pokémon materialized in front of her, Dawn knew that she would hear something from the water-type.

The small Pokémon had his arms on his hips, not freaking out at the moment, but he looked straight to Dawn. The penguin waited for his apology, but his trainer just smiled weakly at him.

"It wasn't that, Piplup, was it?" She asked playfully.

The small water-type started an intense argument with his trainer, but the girl was too 'happy' to start an argument with her beloved Pokémon It was a day full of events. She had her first, yet unofficially date and she learned that one of her best friends was still alive.

Her calmness was also noticed by Piplup and the small penguin suddenly stopped with his tirade.

"You can't imagine what happened today, Piplup." Dawn squealed, clenching her palms.

Indeed, the penguin had no idea what the girl was talking about and he secretly doomed her for letting him in his Pokéball for so long.

"Do you know that I kissed Paul?" She asked sheepishly.

Piplup' expression was similar to Max' and the small penguin started to run away from that girl, because it couldn't be that this blue-haired girl was his trainer. Dashing across the street, Piplup searched for the safety of the holiday house where Dawn would be.

"Piplup, stop!" Dawn yelled, but her Pokémon wouldn't slow down. She didn't expect that the water-type would freak out like that.

"Come back, Piplup! I kissed him only on his cheek!"

This little extra information didn't change the circumstance that Dawn kissed Paul. It was right out of a horror movie and the small penguin tried to ran away from the 'monster'.

It was quiet the coincidence that no one of those three were at the house at the moment, but all three of them would arrive soon. Everyone made different experiences, some of them were bad (Max), some of them were hope (May) and some of them were happiness (Dawn).

Glaceon still walked side to side with her trainer, keeping an eye on 'her' Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu, that I'm so stern with you, but it's very important to me that nothing happens to you." May said with a casual voice.

Mew in her arms tried not to move, not knowing which movement could lead to his discovery.

"You are the last precious memory of Ash for me…." May said sadly. "I couldn't handle your loose …"

May talked with her whole heart and she hoped that the yellow rodent would understand. It could always be that Ash wasn't alive, although she wouldn't dare to think about it. However, there was no reason to care less about the rodent that shared the last four years of sorrow with her.

Mew probably didn't intend to take over Pikachu's role, but he nevertheless listened carefully to May' speech.

"With the possibility of seeing him again, I also start to have fear …" May admitted with an unsure tone. "I know that you don't know the reason just like me, but do you think that he don't want to come back?"

Mew didn't know if he was supposed to answer or if the brunette asked a rhetorical question. Deciding for a comforting way, he just laid both of his paws onto her shoulder before he cuddled a bit with her. That little scene earned him, or to be specific Pikachu, some minus points on Glaceon' list.

"Oh … Pikachu, since when has you been so lovely?" May giggled slightly.

Mew mentally facepalmed for doing something that the original Pikachu wouldn't have done.

"I know that I can count on you, Pikachu, but it would be so great if everything could be like old times again …" May started to daydream a bit.

Mew felt more and more pity for that girl and he couldn't understand Ash anymore. Hearing it from a friend of his 'apprentice', Mew realized that Ash denied his own luck.

"What do you think, Pikachu? If he comes back, would I actually have a chance?" May asked, blushing slightly at her honesty.

Mew didn't have any idea what the brown-haired girl was talking about at all. What a chance? It was very confusing for the legendary to follow the topic.

"It would be nice to see him again, but I'm afraid that my heart could be broken through another reason …" May bite on her lower lip, suppressing a single tear that was at the corner of her eye.

Mew felt strong emotions from the brown-haired girl.

"Do you think …." May hesitated to tell some other individuals her secret. "Do you believe that Ash loves me, too."


	15. Chapter 15

Mew's Pikachuears twitched when he heard May's confession towards the Chosen One, however, it was time to respond somehow to the brunette's question and Mew did the only thing he could think of. A slightly nod should comfort the coordinator's heart.

"Really, Pikachu? Do you think that he would return my feelings?" May needed a second confirmation from her 'rodent' in order to believe it for just a few seconds.

It was a day full of hard work for the legendary when he repeated the nod, this time subtitled with a quiet 'Pika'.

The brown-haired girl was so happy that she hugged the electro-type even more and Mew didn't mind right now. However, the small ice-fox was everything, but pleased with her rodent's actions and she was in a huff, puffing up her cheeks.

"You don't know how much it means to me, Pikachu!" The brunette cried some tears of joy after she finally got her confession off her chest to a Pokémon that was more similar to Ash than anyone else was.

The trio of May, Mew and Glaceon soon arrived at their house, being the first ones to reenter the building within a few hours.

"Is nobody here?" May wondered aloud, noticing that all the lights were out and the brunette walked into the comfortable living room of the holiday house. It seemed that everything was exactly so how she had left it. Dropping the yellow mouse to the ground, May looked through the other rooms.

It was the perfect time for Mew to escape and it shouldn't take long until the real Pikachu would return. Tiptoeing to the door, Mew hoped that it was finally over with this 'twin Pokémon' scene. Unfortunately, there was a certain blue Pokémon that needed an explanation from the electro-type and Glaceon stepped right into Mew's way, preventing his escape once more.

Looking deep into Mew' eyes, the fox waited for a damn good apology from him.

Fortunately, for the legendary, Dawn made the save for him when the blue-haired-Sinnoh-native-coordinator dashed through the door. To be more specific, Piplup was the first one who entered the room and the penguin still fled from the Paul-kissing-girl.

"Please wait, Piplup!" Dawn pleaded with a whining voice and her legs hurt from this whole chase. "I told you that it was very one-sided …. This time."

The flightless bird didn't buy Dawn's apology when he ran straight into the bedroom, blocking it with a chair.

Due through the noises May noticed her fellow housemate and the brunette walked towards Dawn to catch up with her.

"Hey, Dawn! What's wrong with your Piplup?" May asked curiously.

"He's just overreacting …" Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "How was your day?"

May thought for some seconds and she didn't know whether she should tell Dawn about Ash' half ribbon or not. At the end of her thoughts, she decided that she would tell her at the end of their conversation.

"It was quiet normal and nothing new." May lied. "How was your dinner?"

"Oh, it wasn't perfect, but …" Dawn blushed slightly. "Let's say I wasn't bored."

Both girls refused to tell about their experiences with Ash, therefore it became a very short conversation between those coordinators. This whole scene distracted Glaceon and allowed 'Pikachu' to try his next attempt.

"What's Pikachu doing?" Dawn caught the rodent on his way out and the legendary already doomed the blue-haired pest.

Within a second, Glaceon was their again before she bit the tail of the electro-type. Slowly she pulled the mouse into the kitchen to give him an old, but effective telling-off. Mew' eyes showed a desperate expression when he vanished behind the kitchen wall.

"These two are really weird today …" Dawn acknowledged.

"I think Glaceon is just envy that Pikachu cuddled with me on my way back." May explained.

"There's some love in the air, huh?" Dawn said without thinking.

"Yeah …" May lowered her head again, grabbing into her fanny pack where she had the whole Terracotta ribbon.

"Did you find something interesting?" Dawn looked around May to see the object, but the brunette blocked these unwanted looks from her best friend.

"It's nothing, Dawn!" May turned away to be alone with that memory. However, Dawn wasn't satisfied with that 'excuse' and she tried to get the fanny pack of her best friend. It was a seesaw between the two girls that eventually ended through an appearance of Pikachu.

"Uh … Pikachu? I thought that you are in the kitchen with Glaceon?" May asked slightly confused. The ice fox and the rodent should be in the kitchen, otherwise May was going insane.

The electro-mouse tilted his head in confusion as well before Max entered the house, panting heavily after his sprint.

"May, finally I found you …" Max took a deep breath before he looked up. The sight of Dawn sent again shivers through his whole body.

"Whoa …. Go away from my sister!" Max demanded and stepped between the two girls. "You are a bad influence on her!"

"What are you talking about?" Dawn threw a strange look to the young Pokémon trainer.

"I saw you! You and Paul on that bed!" Max told her with horror. "I'm sure that you want to hook my sister up with Drew!"

Both girls got big eyes at Max' remarks and the brunette also looked at Dawn, not believing that she and Paul were actual in the same bed.

"That's not true!" Dawn blurted out, having a tomato red face. "When did you see this?"

"It was shortly before six and I saw you two in your room. There were also umpteenth clothes on the ground!" Max exclaimed, spreading his arms to protect his sister from that traitor.

"We just had a fight!" The blunette clarified.

"Over what? Who's allowed to be on top or what?" Max shook his head at that remark and he wondered since when he knew something like that.

Dawn' face became even redder and she was about to slap the younger boy, but a Pokémon scream from the kitchen interrupted their debate. The yellow rodent on the ground became curios and dashed to the kitchen room.

The rodent entered the kitchen and spotted an ice-fox that was seemingly looking for something, but the original rodent didn't know that she searched for 'him'.

Seconds later, Glaceon discovered the Pokémon that she was looking for at the kitchen door. Taking a huge leap, the fox landed right on Pikachu and the poor mouse didn't even know what he did wrong in the first place.

Mew was hiding in the washbowl during the last minute. Carefully, he peeked over the edge of it and he saw the real Pikachu who was now the victim of Glaceon's wrath. Unfortunately, these two were in front of the door and the window was closed as well.

It was sure that this whole scenario wouldn't end well.

Ash' vision was somewhat blurry and the Chosen One had the feeling that he wasn't even real at the moment. Everything on his mind seemed to be some sort of a dream and he couldn't control any action of his actions.

He tried to fight against the memories, but he wasn't strong enough and every time he did exactly that, what he didn't want to do.

Still kneeling next to his bed, Ash lost track of time and he eventually fell asleep.

Suddenly the door of his bedroom opened and a boy entered the room and what he saw was something that he didn't expect.

Paul just returned from his 'date' and he wanted to ensure himself that Ash was really gone. However, after he opened the door of Ash' former bedroom, he spotted the said trainer kneeling next to his bed. It seemed that the raven-haired boy blacked out through exhaustion or other problems.

Finally, Paul got his chance to confront the refugee and he closed quietly the door before he locked it up with a key. Unless Ash's using his Charizard, there wouldn't be a possibility to come out of this room.

At first, he wanted to see Ash without that hat and the Sinnoh trainer approached the trainer, shaking his own head.

Paul reached for the hat, but he was suddenly caught by Ash who grabbed Paul's wrist. The Kanto trainer seemed to sense the approaching aura somehow or he was having a bad nightmare. Nevertheless, the Sinnoh trainer realized that Ash became very strong.

His attempts to withdraw his hand from his grip failed and the purpled-haired boy now tried to solve his problem with violence. However, Ash' eyes shot up again and he immediately realized that he was still in that room.

Loosening his grip on his old rival, Ash stood up and walked to the door while ignoring Paul completely.

"You won't escape this time, Ketchum!" Paul exclaimed, playing with the key in his hand.

"What do you want?" Ash said with a harsh voice, not intending to be nice to the Sinnoh boy.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Ketchum! I'm interested why you reappeared after all those years. Do you want to win that tournament or is there another reason for your hide-and-seek play?" Paul sat on the bad, waiting for his answer.

"You know that I could just use one of my Pokémon to get out of that room, right?" Ash asked, unclasping a ball from his belt.

"Yeah, you could, but you also could tell me what I want to know, so that I don't chase you anymore." The purple-haired trainer said with a casual voice, not being so emotional like Dawn or someone else from Ash's friends.

"You really changed during the last years, Paul." Ash acknowledged.

"It's funny that you say that of all people that know me." Paul smirked.

"There's nothing that would concern you, Paul. I'll just win that tournament before I disappear again, therefore you don't have to be afraid that someone could take you Dawn away." Ash announced.

"There you are wrong, Ketchum! It seems that it concerns me after all, because I'll win this competition and I don't have a problem to beat you." Paul clarified that Ash wasn't the best and the Sinnoh trainer didn't like Ash's newfound, yet unknown for him played arrogance.

"It seems that you forget our last battle, Paul and unfortunately for you, I have become even stronger. To be honest, I don't compete to prove that I'm the best, but I compete to prevent a chaos. There's no way that somebody else should win."

"Don't be so egoistical, Ketchum. You aren't the most important person on this planet." Paul claimed.

"Really? Then I don't know why everybody is so eager to find me." Ash said casually. "I don't have time to discuss that with you, Paul."

"You can try to open the door, but be sure that I won't let you come further than the living room." Paul threatened.

"You would follow me? I'm flattered, Paul, but I think I'll use the window instead." The raven-haired trainer stepped to the glass.

"You are aware that we are in the second floor?" Paul didn't believe that Ash would jump out of the house.

"So what? I would be already dead if I wasn't been able to survive something like that." Ash clenched his fist before he broke the window with it.

The shattered glass fell to the ground, decorating the floor.

"That was unnecessary!" Paul said.

"Like so much …" Ash sighed, knowing that he would have to hide for the rest of the tournament. It would be very difficult to compete at his matches without being noticed.

The Chosen One stepped onto the ledge of the window and he wasn't afraid to jump, not after he did it so often during his missions with Mew and other legendaries.

"Before you ran away like a small child, Ash, tell me from what you are running away, Ketchum!" Paul knew that this was probably the last question that he could ask for now.

Ash slightly turned his head towards him before he lowered his gaze. There was no need to hide it from Paul.

"I'm running away from my nightmares, because I couldn't ….. Save May …"

After that little note, he disappeared into the night and left the whole scene. The wind blew through the broken window and Paul stepped slowly to the glass, spotting his trademark smirk on his face as well as a glimmer in his eye.

"Ketchum … you are so stupid! …"

May, Dawn and Max still argued over some things and Dawn's face already reached level ten of redness. She really had thought that Max knew a bit more about romance; he was thirteen years after all.

"We didn't make out!" Dawn clarified for the umpteenth time.

"You can tell that your Pachirisu!" Max countered once more, not believing a single word from that girl. "I'm sure that you already made plans for a double date with you, Paul, Drew and May!"

"Okay, probably I planned a double date, but Drew isn't the one who I want as May's date!" Dawn blurted out to get ride of this guilt.

May's eyes widened once more when she heard from Dawn's plans and she couldn't believe that her best friend wanted to hook her up with someone that she probably didn't know at all.

"WHAT?" Max screamed, because he feared that Dawn had boy number two in her mind. "You can't tell me that you want May to go out with Harley!"

"STOP IT!" May yelled, stepping between the two hotheads. "That's ridiculous, Max and you know that! And I'm really disappointed in you, Dawn! I can't believe that you plan such things, although you know how I feel!"

Both blue-haired trainers looked to the ground, being ashamed of their actions towards their friend and sister.

"I'm sorry, May!" Both trainers said in union.

"I hope so you two! Let's see what Glaceon and Pikachu are doing in that kitchen." The brunette entered the room and watched her Glaceon who turned her head to every sight. It seemed that the fox again lost Pikachu.

"What are you doing?" May wondered aloud.

The ice-fox approached her trainer and Glaceon didn't look very glad at that moment.

"Where's Pikachu?" May asked the fox, but Glaceon couldn't answer that question. The fox was blindsided twice by Pikachu.

Within the washbowl were two rodents and both of them accused each other for making Glaceon mad. The real Pikachu was furious that Mew messed up his whole life within a few minutes, but Mew said that the rodent was the one to be blamed.

Max joined his sister in the kitchen and he had the weird urge to wash his hands after all what he saw and heard today. Approaching the washbowl, Max didn't even look down when he opened the water tap and unfortunately, he used too much hot water. The reaction of the two Pikachus wasn't the best and both of them jumped out of their hideout.

Mew' Pikachutail was slightly red and Pikachu's ear didn't look any better. Both of them tried to cool down their hit spots.

The confused facial expressions of May, Max and Glaceon lasted for several moments before the brunette became conspicuous.

"Who's the real Pikachu or to be more specific, our Pikachu?" May asked, crossing her arms.

Both Pikachus pointed to themselves and the 'real' Pikachu couldn't believe that Mew actually did that. There was no way that the legendary could pretend to be him.

Mew had his own reasons to do that. The legendary couldn't risk to be discovered and Mew would even blame Pikachu as the impostor.

"What's taking you so long?" Dawn entered the kitchen as well and as soon as she spotted two similar Pokémon, she rubbed her eyes.

"I think I have to sue the restaurant …" The blue-haired girl thought that she ate something wrong, resulting into a bad vision.

"No need to worry, Dawn. You aren't poisoned, but we have actual two Pikachus in our house. I don't know how, because I only brought one with me." May wondered, scratching her head.

"What are you talking about, May? Pikachu came with me to our house." Max clarified.

"That can't be, Max. Pikachu was with me the whole day, although I lost him several times …"

May noticed, but suddenly she thought about the possibility that she took the wrong Pikachu.

"Didn't Paul say that his housemate has a Pikachu?" Max said casually, remembering their first night on that island.

"Really? I thought that he had a Togepi." Dawn said.

"That's weird, because I saw someone with a Charmander and he wore a blue costume like Sir Aaron." Max thought more and more about those coincidences.

Dawn' eyes widened again and she pushed Max out of the room to have a small conversation under four eyes with him. She wasn't sure, but the only competitor with a blue costume was probably Ash and she saw him with it.

May was left behind and it was now her decision to find out who the real Pikachu was.

Luckily, for her, May got assistance from her ice fox and if someone was able to find the real Pikachu, then it would be Glaceon. The brunette knew what her Pokémon was about to do and she approved her methods.

Weirdly, both Pikachus sweatdropped when the ice-fox approached them.

The ice-type then put both of his paws on the first Pikachu's belly before she licked his cheek. After several seconds, Glaceon could see that it could be 'her' Pikachu and she stepped to the second one. She did exactly the same, but when she licked the cheek of Pikachu number two, it started to laugh.

"It seems that someone's ticklish here …" May acknowledged.

Glaceon didn't stop and the whole laughter became too much for the rodent and he changed his form. Not being able to hold his form, Mew transformed back into his original self.

The brunette coordinator never expected Mew to be here, although she had never seen it on her journey so far. She just knew stories from Ash about Mew and she hated it that she didn't have the chance to meet the legendary at the three of the beginning.

"Is that Mew from the Cameron palace?" May looked to the remaining Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded and he was relieved that it was finally clear that he was the one and only Pikachu in that group.

Glaceon still held the legendary on the ground and she wondered if it was Mew that cuddled with May.

Mew had stopped to laugh, but he was caught and he couldn't just erase their memories like Mewtwo. It was an awkward situation again and the legendary hoped that they would let him go without any incident.

May was slightly confused, but maybe she could ask the legendary for his help in her quest to find Ash.

"It's nice to meet you, Mew. Uh … could you do me a favor?" She asked, blushing slightly.

Mew laid straight on his back, being pinned to the ground by Glaceon, Of course, he could use his psychic powers to get out of here, but Mew wasn't an evil Pokémon.

"I'm sure that you can search through this island in no time and maybe … just maybe … you could search for Ash. I know that you know him!" May said with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

Mew and Pikachu looked at the coordinator, knowing that this was a bad situation. Originally, Pikachu wanted his meeting with Ash tomorrow, but now there was May and she held Mew hostage.

The legendary shook his head, pretending to be upset that he couldn't help her. However, Glaceon would do everything to help her trainer; therefore, she continued her lick-attack on Mew who couldn't withstand another minute with that.

Out of pure desperation, Mew nodded and he agreed to search for Ash. At least, he didn't promise her a meeting with Ash and she couldn't be mad if he didn't find him.

"That's nice, Mew." May smiled brightly. "I would suggest that we meet tomorrow afternoon at the beach, okay?"

That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? May wanted to meet Mew at the same place and at the same time where Pikachu was supposed to meet Ash. Again, Mew shook his head, but he regretted it less than a second later when Glaceon licked his cheek again.

He would regret it for sure, but Mew agreed to it once more. Finally, the fox Pokémon removed her paws from his belly and Mew could float again through the air.

The brown-haired coordinator was overjoyed that a legendary would help to find Ash, but she also knew that Mew didn't like too many humans at once. She decided that Max and Dawn shouldn't know anything about that incident.

May opened the window to let the legendary out of her house, but not before, she reminded him to be at the beach tomorrow.

Mew and Pikachu had to minimize their conversation, because Pikachu couldn't use telepathy to communicate with the legendary.

Mew slowly floated away, already having two promises to keep.

May closed the window again.

"Isn't that beautiful, Pikachu? The legendary Mew will help us to find Ash." May squealed in happiness, but the rodent didn't celebrate with her.

"What's wrong, Pikachu? Aren't you happy that our chances to find him have increased?" May asked puzzled and Pikachu tried his best to seem glad at that fact.

Smiling at her rodent, she walked back into the living room to find Max and Dawn, but the duo ended their conversation as soon as they spotted the brown hair.

"What were you taking about?" May asked, tilting her head in a curious way.

"Nothing. Just nothing!" Max clarified. "Could we see the two Pikachus again, please? We want to try something."

"Uh … sorry, but I already let the impostor rodent out of the window …" May sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"What? Why did you do this and how did you know which one was the real Pikachu?" Dawn blurted out and the two-blue-hairs feared that their plan was for nothing.

"Glaceon had no problem to find her Pikachu; therefore I let the other one out of our house. Moreover, I think that it's time to go to bed." May smiled brightly again and walked to the stairs.

Max and Dawn waved goodnight to the brunette, but they weren't finished with each other so far. Waiting until May was in her bedroom with her two Pokémon, Dawn and Max behaved innocently.

"What are we do now?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but isn't it weird that May was so happy?" Dawn questioned May's mood.

"She's just May, but I still don't trust you!" Max claimed, crossing his arms.

"How often do I need to tell you that we didn't make out?" Dawn freaked out.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're right and probably a Mew is on that island, too." Max said with a voice full of sarcasm.

Dawn almost exploded, but she took a deep breath before she walked to her bedroom. Some sleep could maybe refresh her and tomorrow she could search for Ash.

Max remembered his conversation with Dawn and the blue-haired girl said that she saw Ash. Although, Max' trust to Dawn wasn't the best at the moment, he still believed her or he forced himself to believe it.

"Take that, Crazy Max! …."

Everyone went to bed, but a single shadow walked through the night, not knowing where he should go to. It was an island, but for Ash, it was some kind of prison. After not receiving his dinner, Ash suffered from his hunger and he almost starved.

"I wonder if Mew told Pikachu the message already …" Ash wondered, walking across the streets. This night he would just sleep somewhere in the woods and he could use his Pokémon for comfort.

"It's slightly cold outside …" Ash shivered a bit, because he only possessed his Sir Aaron costume so far and he knew that he had to wash it soon.

Searching for a place that wasn't close to the holiday houses, Ash entered a small forest and he hoped that there wouldn't be some other camper. As soon as he found a suitable clearing, he released some of his Pokémon.

Charizard would help him to find firewood before he could ignite it. It should prevent him to catch a cold and it would also be easier to fall asleep with some heat.

His second flying Pokémon Pidgeot could search for some fruits in the threes and it wouldn't be a resort if there weren't any fruit trees.

The remaining Pokémon were still in their balls and Ash thought it wouldn't be necessary to release them now. Tomorrow, he could grant all of them a day-off and he hoped that there some restaurants where he could get a meal without being embarrassed by the owner.

Half an hour later, Ash and his Pokémon sat around the fire and he had to explain to them why he wasn't in his holiday house anymore.

"To make it short, friends: I was discovered, embarrassed, followed, questioned, accused and displaced." Ash said with a casual tone, not letting his emotions getting the best of him.

Charizard put a comforting claw on Ash' back and the dragon patted several times and he almost pushed Ash into the fire with his antics.

"Did you miss 'burned' on that list?" Ash asked with wide eyes. In the past, it wasn't rare that the red dragon burned his trainer after every successful mission.

The dragon rubbed the back of his head and almost every Pokémon of Ash had adopted his characteristics. It was nice for Ash to have Pokémon around him that felt similar like himself.

"Hey, I won my qualifying round with just Tyranitar!" Ash explained, being proud of his victory.

Pidgeot and Charizard threw death glares to the Chosen One, because they had been far longer on his team than Tyranitar. It seemed that Ash preferred the pseudo-legendary and the raven-haired trainer knew what his Pokémon were thinking.

"Don't worry, guys!" Ash calmed them down. "I won't try to win that tournament with just him and I promise that I'll use you two in my next battles, okay?"

The fire-type and the normal-type seemed to be convinced before they ate their fruits that Pidgeot found near a restaurant. Ash didn't dare to ask his bird where he got them exactly, but it couldn't be so bad to have something of them.

It was quiet and the silence almost killed Ash, therefore he tried to ask for the opinion of his Pokémon.

"Do you regret to be on my team?" He asked truthfully and he would accept if they didn't want to be.

Charizard chocked on his fruit and the dragon immediately shot a flamethrower at his trainer for asking such a stupid question.

"Hey, don't do that! Those are my only clothes!" Ash tried to extinguish the flames on his cape.

Charizard made a gesture that could be translated as something like 'Your own fault!'. It was weird that Pidgeot laughed every time when the dragon burned Ash.

"Stop laughing Pidgeot or I will use you in a match against an electro-type!" Ash threatened his bird and the large flying-type wasn't a fan of electro-attacks, especially when they were used against him.

After they ate their fruits, Ash leaned against a tree to get some sleep. It was safer to let his ´two Pokémon stay out of their Pokéballs, so they could warn him if there was anybody who wanted to rob or discover him.

Fortunately, Ash was so exhausted that he didn't have the power to think about his memories and the events of that day. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Strangely, he didn't have a single dream during the night and everything felt like an endless eternity. Nightmares, that had followed him for several years, didn't appear and he could just sleep and get new energy for the next day.

The next morning started with a fast rising sun and a cloudless sky. The temperature was perfect for a nice day outside of the house. Some sunbeams caressed Ash' face and he already wanted to turn around and grab his covers to escape from the light.

When his forehead met the wood of the tree behind him, he forgot the idea with his additional sleep and Ash stretched his legs.

It was day three on that island and Ash hoped that he could get it behind him without much trouble. Opening his eyes, he saw Charizard and Pidgeot who discussed something.

When he turned his head to the right side, he almost got a shock.

"(Chosen One! We need to talk!)"


	16. Chapter 16

The big blue eyes of Mew stared at the Chosen One and Ash' reflexes got the best of him when he tried to escape to the back. Unfortunately, he didn't care for the tree that was right behind him and the raven-haired trainer collided with the hard wood.

"**Ouch… **Someday I'll get you for that, Mew!" Ash threatened.

"(I told you that you can't catch me, Chosen One, but I think you have to explain something to me. You weren't in your room last night and the window of it was broken, too, therefore I was wondering what happened?)"

"That's not important; Mew, because we can't change it anymore. Where's the problem that we have to sleep outside for the next few days? It's like the old times." Ash explained. His meeting with Paul and his discovery shouldn't be on Mew's mind right now.

"(Why do I have a feeling that you did something stupid?)"

"Why do I have such a feeling that you did something stupid, too and now you try to cover it up with your accusation!" Ash countered, standing up against the legendary that seemed not so self-confident anymore.

"(Uh … I did nothing stupid, Chosen One! You'll just meet some individuals today at the beach like you promised …)"

"I'll meet one individual, Mew!" Ash clarified. "It will be just Pikachu unless you did something very stupid!"

The Chosen glared at the pink cat and he noticed that Mew was very unsure about his next sentence.

"(It's not my fault, Ash, but the person …. Uh - loves you …)"

Mew blurted out, giving away May's secret, however, Ash thought something different. It seemed that one of his old friends caught Mew and the only one that showed affections towards him was Misty. Ash didn't notice it five years ago, but the Chosen One matured and he knew that she felt something for him. Deep down Ash hoped that May would love him, but she was gone. Four years ago, he pleaded her to stay alive if she loved him, but she didn't. This one-sided love would be a secret forever.

"Let me guess, Mew! Her name's start with an 'M'?" Ash said, not wanting to use the names of his friends while being with Mew.

Mew looked into the air to remember her name. It was May and it started with an 'M'. It seemed that the Chosen One knew about her feelings.

"(That's right, but she really has strong feelings for you, Chosen One!)"

Ash didn't believe Mew, because he saw that Misty and Gary were closer to another like never before. Probably she remembered some old feelings, because Dawn and Paul told her something about him. The Chosen One knew that she would forget those feelings eventually and he hoped so, because he couldn't return them.

"I'm sure that she will get eventually over it, Mew and to be honest, I can't return her feelings." Ash explained, shaking his head. Misty was like an older sister for him, but he could never imagine how a relationship between them she would work.

Mew lowered his small head, but he couldn't believe that the girl would come over it. He didn't sense any feelings towards another one from her.

"(I don't think so, Ash. I also sense some emotions from you towards a girl!)"

"You wouldn't understand it, Mew. There was a girl that I loved so much, but I couldn't save her and I can't just move forward." Ash said sadly.

"(It would be the best for you to face your past, Ash. Today, you could meet Pikachu and that girl and I'm sure that they would support you. To be honest, it bothers me that the Chosen One isn't the same naïve boy anymore.)"

"Right, naïve and weak …" Ash added. "It's my punishment to live in exile, Mew and I'm happy that I can repent …"

"(You can say what you want, but M- - -)"

Ash clutched his hand around Mew's mouth to prevent him to say a name of his friends. It was a senseless attempt, because Mew talked to Ash via telepathy. However, the shock of Ash's actions prevented the legendary to finish his thoughts.

"Don't dare; Mew! You'll never use the names of my former friends! Do you understand that?"

Mew saw that it hurt Ash, therefore he gave a slight nod to accept Ash's wishes. It seemed that Mew couldn't help Ash, at least not with his approval. The legendary had to force Ash to his luck, although he would break his promise. Again!

"I'm sure that there's a way that I'll only meet, Pikachu." Ash said with a convincing voice. It was true, because Mew had to meet May and the beach was huge.

"(That's right, Ash, because that girl wants to meet me … She asked for my help for the search for you …)"

"I don't dare to ask how she caught you, Mew …" Ash shook his head and he looked to his other two Pokémon. The orange dragon and the large bird argued over the last fruit and it seemed that Charizard would win.

"Could you split that fruit with your psychic powers, Mew?" Ash asked, being tired of the arguments between his two oldest Pokémon.

The legendary immediately did as he was told to and lifted the fruit. With his eyes shining blue, Mew splat that fruit into two halves before he dropped one of them into Charizard's claw and the other half into Pidgeot's peck.

Unfortunately, the two Pokémon now argued over the fact who got the bigger half and Ash sweatdropped.

As a punishment for their senseless fight, Ash returned both Pokémon into their Pokéballs. The two fruit halves fell to the ground and Ash took them with him, keeping them for better times between those two.

The Chosen One the walked towards the beach to inspect the location. It was still morning, but Ash wanted to reduce the chance to be discovered. The legendary, however, had other plans, but he would need the help of another legendary.

"(I promised you, Ash that I won't talk about former friends of you, but what about a Pokémon? It's indeed a coincidence, but its name starts with an 'M' as well.)"

Having a nice warm room, Pikachu wasn't so eager to wake up very early and so he rolled onto his side until he remembered that it was an important day. There wasn't much time left until he would meet Ash and the rodent would burn himself if he let that chance slip away.

Suddenly he remembered as well that he had to get something for Ash. The Kanto trainer wanted his half of the ribbon back and Pikachu was appointed to get it.

Tiptoeing to the other half of the room, Pikachu passed the sleeping Glaceon before he reached the place where May had her clothes. Somewhere had to be her fanny pack as well that contained the two halves of that Terracotta ribbon.

Most of May's clothes were hung across the back of the chair and the poor rodent had to climb all the way up. Hanging on the back of the utensil, Pikachu finally spotted the wanted pack. However, it seemed that the rodent became slightly fat and the chair started to wobble a lot.

The mouse did everything to maintain the balance, but the chair eventually fell to the ground.

The loud noise woke up Glaceon and May at the same time, meaning that the yellow mouse would have to hurry up if he wanted the half ribbon.

Quickly he opened the pack before he took two halves of the ribbon. However, he couldn't decide what was Ash' halve.

"What are you doing, Pikachu?" May said with a big yawn, rubbing her eyes to see properly.

There was no time to waste and the rodent just let his luck decide and he put one half of it into his mouth, using his big rodent' cheek to store it for some time.

Slowly he turned around to the coordinator, crossing his paws behind his back in hope that the brunette wouldn't scare him.

"Why did you mess up my clothes?" May asked curiously, putting one of her legs out of the bed. At the moment, she wore her nightclothes that consisted of a sleeveless, white top that hung loosely around her belly. Moreover, she wore short, white trunks that showed most of her legs.

The yellow mouse shrugged, pretending to be innocent.

The ice-fox stretched her legs before she shook her whole body like a wet dog. After several moments, Glaceon approached her favorite electro-type and she immediately knew that he had a secret.

Knowing that the fox wouldn't let him go, Pikachu decided for an extreme measure when he kissed Glaceon's cheek. It seemed that the fox liked those antics and the rodent hoped that it would distract her enough, so he could escape for quiet some time.

The fox' face immediately heated up and the blush on her face wouldn't vanish for a few hours. Covering her face with her paws, Glaceon stepped into a corner and squealed like a small Eevee.

"I didn't know that you love each other …" May acknowledged, standing up before she walked to the fallen chair. With a quick move, she returned the chair to its standing position.

Pikachu's face heated up as well when May said that and only now he realized that it was almost a confession towards the fox. Of course, he liked Glaceon, but was it really love?

"I have to thank you once more that you said that Ash loves me, too." May squealed a bit. She already forgot that it was possible that she confessed towards Mew, therefore she confused Pikachu once more.

The rodent tilted his head, but he had no time nor could he 'say' something right now.

"Could you please leave the room? I need to dress." May asked politely. It wasn't so that she didn't trust Pikachu, but it didn't feel right to dress in front of a male Pokémon.

The electro-type didn't felt offended by that and he quickly dashed out of the room.

Once he left the girl's room, he encountered Max who laid in front of the door. Pikachu could be wrong, but it looked like that the young boy slept the whole night in front of room, preventing anyone to enter it.

The yellow rodent almost choked on the half ribbon that was still in the side of his mouth, filling his cheek.

Max slowly opened up when he heard all those noises and he yawned loudly.

"Oh … It's you, Pikachu." Max sat up and caressed the electro-type. "Could you do me a favor? I want to pretend Dawn to hook May up with Drew or Harley and I hope that I can count on your help."

Pikachu sweatdropped and he feared that Max' mental health was still that bad.

Dawn suddenly rushed out of her room, holding a Pokéball in her hand. However, without pushing the button, Piplup reappeared and materialized on the ground before the blue-haired coordinator recalled him once again. It didn't last long when the penguin fled again from the sphere.

"Please, stay in your ball, Piplup!" Dawn pleaded.

The young boy next to her busted out into a fits of laughter, because he knew that he found a new ally in the small penguin. Dashing to the girl, Max took Piplup before he ran down the stairs, kidnapping the water-type.

"HEY!" Dawn yelled, waving with her fist.

For just a second, Pikachu thought that he knew why Ash stayed away, but he immediately relinquished those thoughts.

The brown-haired coordinator left her room, still trying to fix her bandana on her head. The small cloth was her signature and she knew that Ash wouldn't recognize her without it. Looking forward to her meeting with Mew, May wasn't so eager to be included in some sort of argument.

"Why do you yell, Dawn?" May asked.

"Your little genius of brother kidnapped my poor Piplup!" Dawn complained.

"I'm sure he will just play with him, Dawn. You shouldn't freak out, because of something like that. No need to worry!" May said happily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawn now freaked completely out. "Why are you so damn happy? You hide something!"

May was slightly shocked at Dawn's outburst, but she was probably right. She didn't act very down, although she missed Ash so much.

"I don't hide anything, Dawn." May waved with her hands. "Why should you think something like that?"

"It's obvious that you will do something today, May, but I will keep an eye on you." Dawn threatened.

"That's not necessary, Dawn." May said.

Dawn didn't respond, but she kept a devilishly smile on her face that was never a messenger of good things. She always smiled that way when she planned something, however, it was something similar to May' idea today.

May bit on her lips and she doomed the blue-haired girl.

The yellow rodent on the ground took his chance and dashed down the stairs as well. It was his time to find the beach and the ice-fox should be out for the remainder of the day.

Max crossed the living room before he left the house through the back door, keeping the small penguin in his arms. Piplup didn't mind right now and he wouldn't say anything as long as he was out of reach from Dawn.

"I assume that you know that Dawn has something going on with Paul, right?" Max asked the water-type.

The small penguin shook his small body before he replied with horror in his eyes.

"I fear that it's already too late for Dawn … I'm sorry …" Max lowered his head and Piplup's eyes filled with tears. How could that boy give up on the blue-haired coordinator?

"However, I fear that it could become even worse, Piplup …. You see, Dawn maybe dates Paul, but she tries to hook my sister up with Drew or Harley. I don't know if you ever meet them, but they are definitely worse than Paul is. There's a small chance that we could live with Paul, but do you want two of that kind?"

The sorrowing Piplup shook his head and he would never allow two of 'them' in their group.

"Forget it, Max! May will end up marrying Drew!" Crazy Max blurted out.

The small penguin made big eyes and he thought that he didn't hear right.

"Sorry, Piplup!" Max shut his mouth. "That was crazy Max and he will hook May up with Drew, too. You need to help me to destroy his plan."

The water-typed almost blacked out at that craziness and he couldn't imagine how he should help and sabotage the same boy. One part of Max wanted to prevent May to come together with Drew, but the other half wanted that she did.

"What's your decision?" Max asked.

Norman woke up and he had the urge to drink liters of café. Trying to stand up, Norman got lumbago. It was a terrible noise and the gym leader fell to the ground, with his face hitting the carpet. There was no way that he could stand up on his own.

"Caroline!" He yelled for the only person in the house that could help him.

The brown-haired mother soon appeared in the living room and she raised an eyebrow at the fallen man.

"What happened Norman?" Caroline said with a concerned voice.

"I dislocated my back somehow and I can't move …" Norman whined, suppressing the pain that he felt in his back.

"Oh …." Caroline's facial expression changed suddenly into a happier one. "Does that mean that you can't prevent me to get the phone number of May's house anymore?" She asked with an innocent voice, jumping happily to the blue-haired gym leader.

"You wouldn't dare!" Norman threatened.

"Maybe you can ask Kid the speaking car for some help, Norman." Caroline said casually.

The adult approached Norman before she kneeled down next to him. Instead of helping him to his feet, she searched through his pockets until she find the utensil of her desire. It was a small list with the phone numbers of May's, Misty's and Brock's houses.

"That's not fair!" Norman complained.

"Next time you should probably choose the more comfortable option, darling." Caroline drew circles on Norman's back, reminding him of the more attractive option that he had last day.

"I'm sorry, sweetie! Can't we just forget it?" Norman said desperately.

"Okay, but I'll phone May at first …" The brunette gave her husband a small peck kiss on the side of his cheek before she jumped to the corridor.

Norman's eyes were still glued on the ground.

"Caroline? Are you still here? Caroline? That's not funny …."

Hoping that the redhead calmed down, Gary approached Misty's house with a bunch of flowers in his hand. It was originally Brock's present for Nurse Joy, but the male brunette knew that he wouldn't need it; therefore, he took them with him.

Lifting his fist, Gary cleared his throat a final time before he knocked on the door. After several seconds, it opened and Misty appeared with crossed arms. As soon as she spotted Gary and the bunch of flowers, she started to giggle.

"What?" Gary didn't find it funny that the red-haired girl laughed at his apology.

"It's not difficult to see that you spend that night at Brock's house, Gary. There's no way that you could choose such perfect flowers." Misty explained, but she took the bunch of flowers nevertheless.

"Do you accept that apology?" Gary asked confused.

"Okay, I give you one more chance, but if you ever flirt with another girl, I swear that you'll never see the daylight again." Misty said with a playful voice.

Gary noticed the threat that Misty was giving him and he slightly nodded. In the future, he should try to think about what he was saying to the girl.

"Let's eat breakfast!" Misty invited the boy into 'her' house.

The Chosen One walked along the street and he had to use the signs to find the way to the beach. That the small legendary used another way wasn't in Ash' eyesight and soon both of them took different ways to the edge of the island.

The Kanto-trainer approached the sandy ground, thinking about different ways to talk to his old rodent. He still had a lot of time until it was afternoon and the raven-haired boy grabbed into his pocket before he realized that his half of the ribbon wasn't there.

"What am I supposed to say?" Ash wondered aloud. "Hey Pikachu … Thank you for the ribbon, but I won't come back …"

Ash facepalmed, because it sounded so ridiculous. The Chosen One had to find a way in which he could comfort his rodent enough, so he would accept the fact that Ash wouldn't return to them. However, an idea appeared suddenly in Ash' head.

"One moment! Why shouldn't Pikachu come back to me? I'm sure that the whole group knows by now that I'm alive, therefore I could allow him to join my team again …," Ash thought about the topic and he couldn't find a reason why he shouldn't allow the rodent to join him again.

"Let's see how it develops …," Ash said casually.

…

Mew floated to the beach and he was a way faster than the Chosen One. Once he reached the edge of the water, he used his telepathy to communicate with a Pokémon from the ocean. Mew was aware that the small creature could need some time until he would arrive at the beach. However, it was well known that the small prince of the sea loved it to ask Kyogre for help.

"(Let's see if he remembers him …)"

The legendary waited for some time, but he had the feeling that the small water-type was very eager to come to that island.

There were umpteenth ways how he could use Manaphy, but the legendary knew that the small prince knew Ash, after all Ash was the king of the sea AND the Chosen One.

The brown-haired coordinator had problems to left her holiday house without being noticed by Dawn, therefore she decided to say the only thing that could keep Dawn occupied for a few hours.

"Hey, Dawn!" May said innocently. "Didn't you wash your hair yesterday?"

"What? Why do you ask something like that?" Dawn immediately touched her hair to see if something was wrong with it.

"It looked better yesterday, I guess." May smiled brightly, knowing that she wouldn't see the blue-haired girl for at least a few hours.

"Do you think that Paul could think that I'm ugly?" Dawn said in horror.

"I don't know, Dawn, but maybe you should brush your hair again …" May's legs became restless and she would ran as soon as Dawn would vanish in the bathroom.

"How could I forget that?" Dawn dashed away, smashing the bathroom door as soon as she entered it.

May had a rare evil smirk on her face and she immediately escaped through the entrance door.

"Did you see my hairbrush, May?" Dawn peeked out of the bathroom door, but her brown-haired friend wasn't on the couch anymore. At first, she looked through the other rooms before the blue-haired coordinator finally got it. She was fooled by her fellow coordinator, but two could play that game.

After both girls left the building, the phone rang and the only one who could answer it was Max, but the small Hoenn-trainer planned something with the small penguin instead.

The temperature rose further and the small rodent sweated heavily, but he had to be at the beach in time. It was just midday, but without a specific time, Pikachu couldn't risk to miss his trainer. A few seconds would be worth the whole waiting and the electro-type tried not to choke that half ribbon down.

Eventually he reached the large sand area and the first generation mouse decided to look for the best spot to wait for his trainer.

Pikachu wondered how much his trainer had changed during the four years, but at the same time, the rodent was sure that his best friend was still the same as always.

Despite being optimistic, Pikachu still looked over his shoulder to be sure that he wasn't followed. It should be better to use a spot where May wouldn't see him, although he wouldn't mind if his trainer and the brunette met again.

Respecting his trainer's condition, Pikachu waited in the middle of the beach. Fortunately, there was a small palm that gave shadow to the ground and the electro-type could finally rest for a while. Moreover, he spat the half ribbon to the ground and he was happy to get that taste out of his mouth.

It was shortly past midday and it could take up to six hours until Ash would show up, but the rodent was optimistic that his trainer wouldn't let him wait that long.

"This childish legendary is again away!" Ash said, sighing.

The trainer knew that the flying cat tried to get him together with his friends again, but the raven-haired boy was smarter than the legendary. Through this high temperatures, Ash sweated more and more and the Sir Aaron clothes didn't keep him cold.

"How much would I give for swimming trunks right now …" Ash said casually.

His skin under his gloves and cape became hotter with the second and Ash got a terrible headache. It wasn't a good idea to stay in the sun, but he needed to be near the beach. Fortunately, he spotted a palm that wasn't very far away from his current position.

"I'm sure that he will understand that I can't wait in the sun …"

The Chosen One leaned against the wood and he pulled his hat deep down into his face, shielding himself from the sunbeams.

It was idyllic, the raven-haired trainer slowly drifted off to sleep again, and he couldn't deny that he needed a lot of sleep lately. The yellow rodent would wake him up if it was necessary.

May walked slowly to the beach, not finding it useful to be there to early. She, however, wondered whether the legendary found Ash or not.

"I wonder where Pikachu is? It's weird that he does so much on his own as of late, however, I can't be mad with him. I'm sure it's not easy to be with Glaceon the whole time. Speaking of Glaceon, she didn't want to accompany me to the beach, although she was allowed to."

Unknowing to May, she was followed the whole time by another girl and the Sinnoh coordinator wouldn't let her escape a third time. Dawn hid behind every tree and she find it suspicious that her brunette friend walked to the beach without mentioning it to her once.

"What do you plan, May?" Dawn whispered aloud.

"Something new?" A voice asked behind her.

The blue-haired trainer almost rammed her face into a tree, but she kept her balance before she turned around. For her surprise, it was Paul and she didn't expect him to be here. It was an awkward moment, because Dawn didn't know how she should act after that kiss yesterday.

"Uh … Paul … I didn't expect you …" Dawn stumbled over her words, looking straight to the ground.

"That's nothing new to me, but there's something that I need to tell you, at least if you want to know of course." Paul said casually.

Dawn blushed furiously and she thought that she died and gone to heaven. The boy, that she tried to make a better person, was about to confess to her and the blue-haired girl couldn't control her happiness.

"Oh .. Paul, I do, too." Dawn hugged the purple haired trainer.

"You know about that?" Paul asked confused. It wasn't unlikely that the blue-haired girl knew that Ash felt guilty for May's 'death'.

"No, but I was sure that you would turn into the better, Paul. I'm sure that we can explore those feelings together." Dawn buried her head into Paul's chest and the Sinnoh trainer was dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about, Dawn? I wanted to tell you that I met Ash yesterday." Paul clarified, but he didn't know that he broke Dawn's heart with that statement.

"Oh … really? …" Dawn released her grip on that trainer and stepped back.

"What did you think?" Paul said with a puzzled voice.

"Oh … nothing …" Dawn lowered her head, knowing that she expected too much. "You met Ash a second time yesterday?"

"Fortunately, he blacked out in his room and I could confront him for several seconds." Paul explained.

"What do you mean with several seconds? How could you let him escape once more?" Dawn already forgot her disappointment and she confronted the Sinnoh trainer.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't have been able to ask him one question, Dawn. However, I could ask him for the reason why he runs away from his friends." Paul explained coherently.

"And?" Dawn's eyes widened.

"It's typical for Ketchum that he cares too much for his friends." Paul shook his head, not understanding Ash' reaction.

"Could you please come to the point?" Dawn tipped with her toe onto the ground.

"That little kid believes that your fellow coordinator is dead." Paul said casually, not using many emotions to make it more impact.

"Do you mean May? She's not dead." Dawn said aloud, not finding it very funny that Paul talked about her friend like that.

"I know that." Paul replied harshly. "It's Ketchum who doesn't know it!"

"He believes that it's his fault that May died four years ago?" Dawn asked unsurely.

"What did I say? He's haunted by nightmares. Is that too difficult to understand?" Paul said even more harshly.

"That's all? Did you tell him that she's alive?" Dawn grabbed Paul by his shoulders and she squeezed them very tightly, ramming her fingernails into his flesh.

"Why should I do something like that? Is it my fault that he's such an idiot?" Paul countered.

Dawn raised her hand and slapped Paul right across his face, using her full strength to draw a print on his face. She liked that boy, but sometimes she had to be mean and show him that it wasn't okay to be so emotionless towards others.

"Don't you get it that Ash stayed four years away, because he felt guilty?" Dawn said desperately and the first tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that one of her best friend suffered and lived in exile, because of something that wasn't true.

Paul was shocked when he saw the crying Dawn, but his face didn't show any regret towards Ketchum.

Mew changed into a Squirtle, a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, a Torchic and a Sandile to kill his boredom. It took rather long for his legendary friend to arrive, but Mew swore to be patient for Ash' sake.

After almost an hour, Mew looked at the horizon and he was happy when he finally saw a large Pokémon that was on his way to the island. It was a big legendary, but it was just a 'vehicle' for Mew' friend.

On the back of the legendary waved the small prince of the sea, but Manaphy' mood soon sank when he spotted Mew' serious face.


	17. Chapter 17

The legendary prince of the sea looked at Mew and the small water type lowered his gaze. There past meeting were always filled with fun and jokes, but this time it seemed that Mew had a real problem. Surfing on Kyogre's back, Manaphy approached the more experienced legendary before he jumped into the water when Kyogre reached shallow water.

After he waved goodbye to the big legendary, Manaphy swam to the beach and he dove under the water before he stepped onto the 'hot' sand.

"(It's nice that you could come so quickly, Manaphy.)"

"Hello …. Big brother … Mew … Mana …. Mana …. Happy … to see you … manaphy …." The small blue creature still couldn't speak fluently. However, it was well known that it took longer for legendaries to grow up.

Mew knew that he had to explain his intention very slowly to the growing Manaphy, but he was sure that the prince of the sea knew enough to help him.

"(You told me that your 'mother' was a brown-haired girl, right?)"

"Mama? …. Mana …. May's mama …. Is mama alright? …" Manaphy said with a concerned undertone. Hoping that Mew didn't call him because of an accident that involved his mama, Manaphy looked uneasily to every side.

"(Nothing happened to May, Manaphy, but she's really down.)"

"Mama's sad ….. Mama needs to see Manaphy? …. " The prince of the sea said sadly, sniffing a bit to suppress some tears.

"(Although I'm sure that she would be happy to see you, she's sad that she hasn't found her love yet.)"

"Mana? ….. Mama and dada are not together? …. " Manaphy looked very disappointed and he almost started to cry.

"(Dada? …. Listen Manaphy! I know that you haven't met the Chosen One very often, but your mama loves him.)"

"Dada … dada is Chosen One ….. Mama needs to see dada ….." Manaphy waved with his small arms, insisting that he would help them immediately.

"(Wait?! The Chosen One is your dada? You have chosen Ash as your father?)"

"Manaphy …. Ash saved mama ….. Dada saved my home …. Dada loves mama …" Manaphy explained in his way.

Mew raised an eyebrow and he remembered Ash words when he talked with him about May. However, Mew never said that it was May and who knew how much girls Ash knew whose names started with an 'M'.

"(How should I explain it to you, Manaphy? Uh … Mama not see …. Dada … Ash … for a very very long time …)"

"Mana? …. Is mama mad at dada? … " Manaphy was still a child and the legendary couldn't believe that his parents separated.

"(That's not the reason, Manaphy! They haven't seen each other, because your dada thinks that he couldn't save a girl …. One Moment!)"

Suddenly it made sense for the legendary. Everything made sense and Mew could punch himself for being so shortsighted. It was a miracle why Mew didn't think about it earlier, but Pikachu didn't tell him the story very detailed. Mew could bite in his tail, but there was no time for that and the cat needed to tell his master as fast as possible that the 'girl' wasn't dead.

"(I'm not the smartest one, today … )"

Manaphy tilted his small, blue head and he couldn't understand what Mew was talking about. His big 'brother' was always very concentrated, yet very childish.

"What wrong … brother Mew … mama and dada okay? …." Manaphy could think clear, but he wasn't very good at coming to a conclusion.

"(They are okay, Manaphy, but your dada thinks that he couldn't save your mama and most of his friends think that he's dead, because he sacrificed all of his aura to save your mama. However, I saved your dada, but your dada didn't tell me that he couldn't save your mama, therefore he haven't seen her for four years. Your dada and your mama are on that island, but your dada don't know that your mama is here and he hides from them, because he feel guilty that he couldn't save your mama … blabla .. Uh … I'm going insane …)"

The legendary motioned with his hands, using them as an additional method to explain it to Manaphy, but after the fifth dada, he confused himself.

"Dada saved mama? … Brother Mew saved dada? …" Manaphy didn't understand much of it, but he knew that both of his parents were okay and that was everything that mattered.

"(To make it short: Yes! Your dada meets Pikachu, but he don't want to see mama …)"

"Little brother Pika? … mana …. Mama and dada need to meet … manaphy …." Manaphy stuttered, but the small legendary knew what he wanted and right now he wanted his two parents at the same place.

"(That's right Manaphy, but Ash … uh .. Your dada doesn't allow me to talk about his friends … I'm sure that you could tell him …)"

Mew suggested and the pink legendary smiled, because he could keep his promise with Ash and he could free him from his guilt as well. The next step would be to find Ash and Pikachu before the Chosen One would leave the beach again.

"Manaphy meets dada … " Manaphy happily jumped on the sand, showing his happiness to everyone and it was really everyone.

"Manaphy?" A female voice said behind the two legendaries and when both turned around, they saw the brown haired coordinator from Hoenn, May. The big black and yellow eyes ogled at that girl, noticing that the female was taller and that she had matured, but it was still his mama. There was no way that a child could forget his mother.

"MAMA!"

The sun was at its highest point and the shadows were shorten to a minimum. It was also the hottest time of the day and most individuals searched for shadow under parasols and other things. Two individuals had found their 'hideout' under a small palm within the beach area, however, both hadn't noticed each other so far.

A quiet snore was like a whisper in the wind and the raven-haired trainer slept soundly, not realizing the bright sunlight that surrounded him.

On the other half of the tree was a small rodent that wasn't awake either, but near him laid half a ribbon of a contest. It was a mystery why it was so cozy under the palm, but it seemed to be the perfect time to catch up some sleep.

After several minutes of peace, Ash's facial expression started to change and the Chosen One seemed to be in serious pain. Turning his head to the left and to the right, Ash's whole body shivered and the restless trainer started to spout several noises.

"No … be careful …." Ash said in his sleep, speaking with no one in particular.

Pikachu's ears twitched, but the yellow rodent didn't wake up. Moreover, he turned into a ball and it seemed that the electro-mouse was in pain as well.

"Don't do it! … Please it's too dangerous …" The Chosen almost pleaded, hoping to prevent a tragedy.

It became more and more obvious that the raven-haired boy had a bad nightmare and like always, he couldn't prevent the ending of it. However, he would do everything to save his friends.

"PIKACHU! THUNDERSHOCK! FULL POWER!" He yelled and his order reached the ears of a small yellow mouse that wasn't more than three feet away from him.

Hearing the order and the familiar voice, Pikachu started to sleepwalking, but this time it contained attacks as well. Maintaining all of his energy, the yellow rodent released the most powerful Thundershock that he was capable of during his sleep.

"PIKACHU~UUUUU"

The electricity surrounded the whole palm, reaching everything that was close to the plant. A bright light enveloped the beach, but most tourists weren't concerned about that. There was nothing that was broken and it was just a 'light'.

Near the palm, it looked different and everything, what was supposed to be brown or green, was suddenly black and somebody could assume that the palm burned down.

Shaking his whole body, Pikachu finally woke up and the yellow electro-type wondered what had happened. It wasn't usual that he used electro-attacks during his sleep.

"Did a Zapdos touched me? …"

Pikachu heard a grumbling noise and a whining boy, however, it was the same familiar voice that he heard during his dream.

Never being faster, Pikachu ran around the small palm before he spotted a trainer with a blue and black costume, however, it smoked heavily. Pikachu's electro-offense seemed to hit him as well and the trainer smelled terrible.

The boy then lifted his head and Pikachu saw his black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin that he only knew from one person.

"PIKAPI!"

The yellow rodent immediately jumped onto the Boy's chest before he rubbed his cheek against the cheek of his 'former' trainer. It was more than just a see again and Pikachu wouldn't waste one second of that moment.

Ash was more than surprised and he needed several moments before he realized that it was 'his' Pikachu. It was his starter Pokémon and it was healthy and all right.

Despite his urge to stay neutral, Ash hugged the little rodent and for one moment, everything was alright. It were just those two and their see again after four years. All those years, Ash had hoped that the small mouse was okay and he had to force himself more than once not to look after him.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Pikachu …" Ash had never imagined that his rodent could cheer him up so much, but he was thankful for it.

Now there was no holding back anymore and the first tears of joy rolled down Pikachu's cheeks. Although he knew it for several days, Pikachu couldn't compare that moment with any other and he wanted that it would last forever.

Ash still leaned against the palm and he had wrapped both arms around his first ever Pokémon and even he couldn't suppress some tears of joy at this moment. The pain of separation was so immense that even Ash' heart couldn't contain it at the sight of his rodent.

"I'm so sorry, Pikachu …. " Ash apologized with all his heart.

Pikachu shook his head, implying that it was his fault and that Ash couldn't be blamed for anything, because Pikachu was the one who was caught four years ago.

"It was not your fault, Pikachu. I was too weak …. Too weak to protect you and the others …" Ash confessed his guilt to his Pokémon, but the electro type would never blame his best friend and trainer for something like that.

"It's my fault, Pikachu! I know that I didn't try my best …." Ash blamed himself even more.

"Pika Pikachu ChuChu Pi Kachu"

After four years, Ash wasn't so perfect with understanding Pikacchu's language anymore, but he could still imagine what his rodent wanted to talk about.

"What's with my friends?" Ash asked sternly.

"Pikach Pikapi Chu Kapi Pichu ChuChu Pika"

"What do you mean with I saved everyone? You know that this isn't right, Pikachu! You saw it with your own eyes how I failed …" Ash said with an angry tone, but he wasn't angry at Pikachu. It was him who failed and it should be him who should be blamed for.

Pikachu shook his head and waved with his paws, crying for the sake of his trainer. Every tear that fell to the ground represent one of Pikachu's wishes and he wished that his trainer would come back. He was the only one who was gone for four years.

"Please, Pikachu …" Ash lowered his head and his tears fell to the ground as well. "Don't lie to me …"

Pikachu couldn't believe that his trainer thought that he would lie to him. The tears became bigger and the rodent started to repeat what he said, so that Ash would finally understand it.

"No, Pikachu … That's a lie … May isn't alive … " Ash still didn't believe it and slowly but surely he became mad at his starter Pokémon. It wasn't funny to lie to him, so that he would return to his friends that he had let down.

The yellow rodent shook again his head and he wouldn't give up to convince Ash that it wasn't a lie. Running to the east side, Pikachu pointed into the direction of May's house and he wanted to lead Ash to the brown-haired coordinator.

Ash' pain was too immense and he didn't even trust his best friend anymore. There was no possibility that Pikachu's words were right and the Chosen One slowly shook his head in sorrow. It was hard to tell his Pokémon that he wouldn't return to the other ones.

"No … Pikachu … I won't return to them …" Ash took several steps to the back. "I just want my half ribbon ….. Do you have it?"

Pikachu didn't want to believe that his trainer said that, but the Terracotta ribbon could probably change his mind. Quickly, Pikachu dashed to the palm before he returned with the small piece and fortunately, it wasn't burnt like the palm.

The mouse gave his trainer the half ribbon and Ash looked at it.

"That's not my half …" Ash said with disbelief. There were only a few people that could tell Ash's half from May's half, but the Chosen One was sure that this wasn't his.

Pikachu was one of them who couldn't tell them apart and now he had brought Ash the wrong half. Instead of bring Ash his lost half, he brought him the half that would remind him even more on May.

"Where …. Where do you get it?" Ash said with tears in his eyes. He knew that it was May's half, but who should have taken care of it for all those years.

Pikachu repeated again that May's alive, but it was still not convincing enough and Ash closed his palm around that ribbon.

"That's not a proof, Pikachu … Do you want to make fun of me? …." Ash turned his head away from his rodent, not being able to look him into his eyes anymore.

Again, Pikachu shook desperately his head, never intending to make fun of his trainer in such a situation. The tears flew into every direction and Pikachu just hoped that his trainer would listen to him.

"You know …." Ash said calmly, indicating that he would change the topic. "There's no need anymore to leave you with them, Pikachu … if you want, you could come with me again …"

Ash suggested to his small electro-type, but Pikachu didn't know what he should do right now. Either he could accompany his trainer or he would stay with May and the others, but Ash would vanish again.

The yellow rodent tried again to convince his trainer to believe him, but there was no way to change Ash's opinion. It was the most difficult decision that Pikachu ever had to make and the mouse couldn't just leave the other people. He would leave May, Brock, Max, Dawn and Glaceon behind ….

"I won't be angry at you if you want to stay with them, Pikachu." Ash didn't put any pressure on his Pokémon, but the decision was hard enough, even without Ash's wrath.

Pikachu closed his eyes and he hoped that the nightmare would be over as soon as he would open them again.

Nobody could know how Pikachu would decide.

Dawn still looked at Paul and she waited for an apology that would probably never come. Her hand hurt slightly, but she wanted to beat some sense into Paul's head.

"Doesn't it matter to you that Ash was separated from us all those years?" Dawn said again.

"I'm not in love with him or so!" Paul countered without emotion.

"What's with May? She's in love with him, but because of you, she won't see him today and maybe she won't see him ever again!" Dawn yelled with tears in her eyes and she believed that Paul wasted the last opportunity to talk with Ash.

Paul didn't know that the brunette was in love with his rival, but it didn't shock him very much. It never mattered to him what his rivals did or wanted to do.

"Ketchum wants to win that tournament; therefore we will have enough opportunities to get him." Paul explained shortly.

Dawn calmed down, but she was still mad at the boy who forgot everything that she taught or tried to teach him.

"You'll help us to find him!" She demanded with a voice that not accepted a 'no' as an answer.

Paul shrugged and it didn't matter anyway. If Ketchum was as good as he thought, then he would face him sooner or later in the tournament. He wouldn't do it for him, but for his urge to take revenge on that kid.

"What were you doing anyway?" Paul asked casually.

"Uh … what was I doing? …. " Dawn said puzzled before she remembered that she initially followed May to some location. However, she now had lost her, because Paul distracted her too long.

"Now I'll never know what May's secret is!" Dawn growled.

"It can't be that interesting …" Paul said with a boring voice.

"I think you are right, Paul, for once at least …" Dawn said.

"What or who could she possible meet? Ketchum?" Paul started to laugh at his own 'joke', however, the female next to him could do everything, but laugh at that. If May found Ash, then Dawn could never see their reunion.

"I'll be there!" Dawn exclaimed before she pushed Paul to the side and she started to run into the direction in that May went.

"It's almost not believable that I could actually like that girl …" Paul smirked before he trotted into Dawn's direction.

The prince of the sea jumped into the arms of his mother and May held him in her arms. She still hadn't realized that her little 'baby' was here with her. However, there was only one Manaphy on the world that could say mama.

"Manaphy? How is it possible that you are here?" May was still too excited about the appearance of the small water Pokémon. She even forgot to hug the legendary.

"Brother Mew called me … mana …" Manaphy answered almost fluently and he struggled happily in her arms.

"Brother Mew?" May looked to the second legendary, but she knew Mew already from yesterday. "Right, you choose your family members on your own."

May giggled slightly at her baby's antics. It was sweet that the little prince could already make friends with other legendaries. She always feared that it could be too lonely for the new-hatched legendary, but it seemed that Manaphy was healthy and in good shape.

"Mana …. Mana … Manaphy met mama and brother …. Manaphy wants to meet dada now …" Manaphy exclaimed happily, almost jumping out from May's hug.

Of course, May was surprised to hear that Manaphy already had chosen a father figure, but she didn't know who he meant with that.

"Dada? Who's your dada?" May asked curiously.

"Dada … Chosen One is dada …." Manaphy replied. At first, May didn't know what he meant with Chosen One, but then she remembered the day four years ago where she was in an argument with Misty over Ash. Misty called her Mrs. Chosen One, but May thought that it was just an insult from the redhead towards her.

"Chosen One? Do you mean Ash?" May asked quickly, almost scaring the small Pokémon in her arms.

"Ash … Chosen One …. Dada …" Manaphy played with the words, but they belonged all together.

May blushed when she heard the name of her 'husband' and she smiled slightly. She couldn't wish for a better father for Manaphy, but she could wish for a father who was alive.

"Did you see dada?" May asked with a hopeful voice.

Manaphy shook sadly his head, but he knew that his father was alive. Manaphy would sense if his father was in danger.

"I haven't seen him for four years, but I hope that he's on that island." She told her 'child'.

"Dada is on island …. Dada is near …." Manaphy blurted out.

"How do you know that Manaphy?" May asked with wide opened eyes.

"Brother Mew told me … mana …" The prince of the sea 'betrayed' his older 'brother' and Mew had to come up with some sort of plan.

The brown-haired coordinator looked to the flying cat and she remembered that she asked Mew to search for Ash. It seemed that the legendary was successful with his search.

"Did you find him, Mew?" May asked with a voice that was overfilled with hope.

The legendary from the tree of beginning had to decide how he could keep his promises to Ash and May. However, he didn't call Manaphy without a reason and Mew knew that it was time to talk with the brunette.

"(Yes, I found him …)"

May was surprised that she heard a voice inside her head, but she very often heard from legendaries that used telepathy to communicate with humans.

"Is that you, Mew? Sorry, but it's not very often that a Pokémon talks with me via telepathy. Why didn't you use it yesterday?" May said with crossed arms after she put manaphy onto the ground again.

"(Actual I'm not allowed to talk with you and to be honest, it wasn't good that you saw me in the first place.)"

"Why shouldn't you be allowed to talk with me, Mew? Is it because of the tree of beginning?" May could only assume the reason for Mew's attitude.

"(That's not the reason … uh .. My apprentice forbids me to talk with you or one of your friends.)"

"If he's your apprentice, why should you listen to him?" May questioned the rank system of Mew.

"(I promised him that I wouldn't stuck my nose into his business.)"

"Why should I and my friends be his business? Who's your apprentice ….. Don't tell me that your student is …." May hesitated to finished her sentence, but Mew already nodded. "… is it Ash?"

"(That's right … We spent the last four years together …)"

May's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't believe that Mew made a fool out of her, but eventually he told her the truth. She hadn't known where Ash had been for the last four years, but now she learned that he was with Mew all the time. But why?

"Why didn't he come back to us?" May asked with a voice full of fear. It could be that Ash left them, because they were too weak for him.

"(I think that he should tell you that.)"

"You'll lead me to him?" May said with tears running down her cheeks. Moreover, she clasped her hands together and smiled big time.

"(I can't lead you to him, because I promised him that!)"

"PLEASE~EEEEEEE" May used her puppy dog eyes that could melt everyone's heart, but Mew resisted.

"(I'm sorry, but I always keep my promises.)"

May was in a huff and she puffed up her cheeks, but she soon got an idea.

"You promised me to help me on my search for Ash, Mew. Do you want to break that?" May looked with concerned eyes at the legendary. Her promise should be as worth as Ash's.

"(Therefore I called Manaphy!)"

May looked to the small prince of the sea and she wondered how the water type could help her to find Ash. Manaphy always found the way back to his temple, but Ash wasn't a temple.

"How can he help?" May asked with a puzzled face.

"(Every legendary had a special ability and Manaphy can help you to send your message to Ash. Manaphy can send your message right to Ash' heart and I'm sure that he would listen to your voice, May.)"

May remembered and it was true. She experienced it once in the temple of the sea when she and Manaphy were placed into a capsule by Ash before he ran off to safe the temple. Almost the complete temple was flooded when Ash tried to return the last crystal of the sea crown. However, May pleaded that he would return to her and Manaphy sensed her sorrow. Using one of the effects of heart swap, Manaphy sent May's prayers to Ash who would eventually rescue the temple.

"Do you think that Manaphy could reach Ash?" May asked with a concerned voice.

"(He's older now and I'm sure that he can reach him, even if he's on the other end of the island.)"

Mew looked to the prince of the sea and Manaphy tilted his head. Nevertheless, he understood the conversation and he knew that May wanted to contact dada and she needed his help.

"Mama… want to call dada? …" Manaphy asked.

"Yes, Manaphy. Mama needs to talk with dada, so he can return to us." May smiled at her 'baby'.

"(Could you please promise me that you won't mention my name?)"

"I'm sure that he would be thankful for your help Mew, but at first, I have to know why he left and I hope that I convince him to come back. Everyone misses him. And I hope that my voice will be satisfactory for him." May looked into the sky, not believing that four long years could end right now.

"(More than you might think …)"

Mew murmured, but he forgot that he still used telepathy.

"What did you say, Mew? What could be more than I might think?" the brown-haired girl looked with a curious face at the legendary.

"(I can't talk, May. You know that.)"

Mew always blamed his vocal cords for everything and May shook her head. She could believe that Mew traveled with Ash for a year, because the Pokémon adopted some of his characteristics.

"Ok … Manaphy, could you please use heart swap to send my words to Ash?" May asked her Pokémon.

The prince of the sea nodded and lifted his two tentacle-like antennas into the air before he sent red waves into the air. May folded her hands together, so that she could start with her pleading and she hoped that it would work.

Mew looked at this situation and he hoped as well that Ash would listen to that girl.

Ash still looked at his little rodent and he still waited for Pikachu's decisions. It wasn't easy to decide between his friends and him, but Ash didn't want that Pikachu would regret his decision later on. If Pikachu decided for him, he would take him with to the adventures. However, if Mew decided for his friends, Ash wouldn't be mad either.

"I think it would be better if you stay with them, Pikachu." Ash explained. "It worked for all those years and I'm sure that I'll visit you once or twice a year. I don't want you to loose your Pokémon friends and I'm sure they need you, too."

Pikachu considered that option, but he was still determined to convince Ash to stay. He had to believe that May was alive. He just had to.

(Ash … please come back …)

Ash looked around and he searched for a person, but there was no one near them. It wasn't a thought of his own and the Chosen One scratched his head.

"_I stayed too long in the sun, I guess …" _Ash thought about an explanation.

(Ash … It's me, May …)

Again, he heard the voice in his head or was it in his heart. It was quite confusing and the Chosen One shook his head once more, hoping that he would get rid of that voice. It sounded like May and the voice also said that she was May.

(We need you, Ash … please talk with me …)

Ash placed one of his hands on his head and he thought that he had a headache. Moreover, he heard her voice and it hurt. It really hurt and Ash tried to suppress the voice in his head.

(Please, come to me, Ash …)

The voice pleaded and Ash was now sure that it belonged to May, but May was dead. There was no possibility that a dead person could talk with him, wasn't there?

"I can't follow you to that place, May. I'm sorry!" Ash grabbed his head and he believed that he was at the edge to madness.

Pikachu was worried and the small Pokémon to support his trainer, but Ash had a fight within his head. Present and past collided and it was too much for Ash.


	18. Chapter 18

May didn't know that she hurt Ash with her words and the brown-haired coordinator continued with her pleadings that let Ash suffer in pain. The voice of his 'dead' friend couldn't calm Ash down and the Chosen One realized that his past finally caught up with him.

Unfortunately, Manaphy's ability was one-sided and May couldn't hear Ash's responses. She would stop if she knew that her 'love' was about to get rid of that nightmare.

Pikachu hated it that he could do nothing to help his friend and the yellow mouse tried to calm Ash down, however, it didn't work.

(Please Ash! Your friends and I miss you!)

Ash didn't even listen to the words of May and he started to ram his head onto the sand. Due to being soft, the sand wasn't the best material to hurt Ash. Dropping down next to him, the half Terracotta ribbon caught his attention and Ash thought that that ribbon and Pikachu caused these painful memories.

Struggling to reach his Pokéball, Ash called his Charizard and the dragon let out a loud growl before he saw his trainer in pain.

The Chosen One still held his head with both of his hands to compensate the mental pain with physical pain, but he wouldn't get rid of it until he was away. Charizard got a concerned expression on his face, because the whole situation reminded him of Ash's disappearance four years ago.

"Everything alright, Charizard …" Ash lied. "I just need to get away from here! …"

Like four years ago, Ash climbed onto the dragon's back and he hoped to escape from his 'memories' once more.

The yellow mouse tried to accompany his trainer, but Ash shook his head at him when Pikachu came close to him.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash said with a stern voice.

The electro-type tried to convince his master that he had to take him with him and it seemed that Pikachu decided to go with Ash. It was clear that the raven-haired trainer would need him more than his friends would do right now.

(I'm okay, Ash! We know that you are here and I'm sorry that I was so weak …)

The yellow rodent ran to his trainer, but Charizard took off before he could come close to him and Pikachu yelled for his trainer. It couldn't be that this meeting was already over without a solution with that Ash and his friends could live.

"PIKAPI!"

After the dust vanished that Charizard whirled up, Pikachu saw the half of the Terracotta ribbon. In this moment, Pikachu took his whole courage and followed the dragon and this time there was no cage that could prevent him in doing so.

The voice of May still echoed in Ash's head and the raven-haired boy hoped that, with the increasing distance, the pain would go away.

(Ash, meet me at the beach …)

The voice was still there and the mental pain was getting too much for the Chosen One. It hurt too much and Ash's body could only do one thing to protect him from any 'damage'. Slowly but surely, Ash lost his conscious while still being on Charizard's back.

Passing out, Ash slowly slipped down from Charizard's back, however, the dragon hadn't noticed it so far and he tried to fulfill Ash's wish in hope that the trainer would feel better.

There was no pain anymore, but Ash couldn't keep his balance on Charizard's back and so he slipped completely of his Pokémon, falling down onto the island. Ash wouldn't mind, even if he was awake at that point.

Deep down, even if he was unconscious, Ash knew that this could be the end. Probably it could be the end of a four-year long nightmare and he could follow May's 'wish' to come to her. Unknowing to him, May wasn't in heaven and he would do a big mistake when he would die now.

Ash fell nearly sixty feet to the ground and he 'aimed' for a tree.

The orange dragon noticed the 'loose' of the weight and he immediately looked down to see that his trainer fell straight into a forest. Making a U-turn, the Charmander-evolution dove down to reach his friend, but unfortunately he wasn't as fast as Pidgeot.

Pikachu had a hard time to keep on track with the orange Kanto Pokémon and he hadn't even left the beach yet when he saw how his best friend fell to the ground. His facial expression changed from concerned into horrifying, the yellow Pokémon could just watch when Ash crashed into the wood, and it sounded like a nasty bump.

Seeing that Charizard approached the fallen Ash, Pikachu decided to get help as fast as possible and he knew that May had to be at the beach. She just had to.

Running along the beach, Pikachu hoped that the brown-haired person was somewhere here to help his trainer. Ignoring the pain in his short legs, the yellow rodent used agility and Quick attack to increase his speed.

Far in the distance, Pikachu finally spotted the coordinator and he was surprised that Mew and Manaphy were with her as well. However, there was no time to be happy about the two legendaries and the rodent ran to the group before he aimed for their attention with a series of short 'Pika'.

Mew was the first Pokémon that noticed Pikachu's appearance.

"(Pikachu? I thought you were meeting Ash.)"

When she heard Pikachu, May immediately stopped with her pleadings and 'prayers'. The prince of the sea next to her also stopped with his ability and the water-type was happy to see Pikachu gain. Jumping happily to the rodent, Manaphy greeted his friend.

However, Pikachu was restless and he immediately started to explain the situation to Mew.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi ChuChu Pi Pi Kachu ChuPi Chu PiChu Pikachu Pika"

The electro-type explained hectically, yet coherently. It contained the whole situation around Ash and Mew realized that it was his fault. He should have known that Ash wasn't ready to hear May's voice and now it could be that Ash was seriously hurt.

"(Please, lead us to him, Pikachu!)

"What's wrong, Mew?" May didn't know what had happened, but she was concerned nevertheless. Mew's expression changed to the worst she had ever seen from him so far.

"(It's Ash! He's in danger!)"

"What?" May couldn't believe that her best friend had been in danger while she tried to talk to him. She felt terrible that she didn't feel it and she feared that it was her fault that Ash got hurt in someway.

"(It's my fault, May! I thought that your voice would make him feel better, but he thought that it was an 'evil' ghost within his head. Fleeing from his nightmare, Ash flew away on Charizard's back, but he passed out and fell to the ground.)"

May clasped her hands in front of her mouth and the first tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Is it my fault?" She asked fearfully. "He doesn't know that I'm alive? I'm so stupid …."

Manaphy looked fearfully to every Pokémon and his mama. He knew that something was wrong and he started to sob slightly to get some attention.

May kneeled down to get her 'baby' and she didn't know how she should explain it to him. She didn't even know how she should explain it to herself.

"I'm sorry Manaphy. Mama hurt dada …." May said through some tears and the small legendary felt as down as his mother. Knowing that it was partially his fault, Manaphy started to say 'dada' very often.

"(Can you lead us to him?)"

Mew repeated his question and the yellow rodent nodded before he dashed into the direction of the forest. Mew floated closely behind him and May with Manaphy in her arms ran as fast as she could. There was no way that she would leave Ash alone.

May couldn't imagine how Ash had to feel. The Chosen One believed that she was dead and her voice from out of nowhere seemed to be more a shock than a happy surprise. May followed the two Pokémon while she carried Manaphy in her arms. Overwhelmed by her feelings, May cried several tears and some of them dropped onto the head of the small prince of the sea.

"Mama? …" He asked carefully.

"It's nothing, Manaphy …" She lied, removing some tears from her face. "Let's go and see dada …"

Charizard landed near the location where Ash fell into the forest. The dragon felt guilty that he couldn't be more protective for his trainer. Looking through the area, Charizard eventually found the fallen Chosen One under a tree. It seemed that Ash fell through the woods that slowed his fall down. Nevertheless, his clothes were slightly torn and some blood dripped down his face.

Not being educated in medicine, Charizard was desperate to help Ash, but he didn't know what he should do. Ash always had been 'lucky' during the last four years, but now it seemed that his luck was finally over.

In his desperation, Charizard tried to 'wake' Ash up, but the trainer didn't respond to the dragon.

The dragon was in the same situation that he was four years ago. It wasn't funny at all that he had to be the Pokémon who had to be at Ash' side during those incidents. The circumstance that he couldn't help him made it even worse.

Charizard felt the same pain again and he cursed his situation. Last time, however, Charizard couldn't do anything against Ash's lost aura, but this time Charizard was just not the right Pokémon to treat Ash's wounds.

In pure desperation, Charizard let out a giant growl in hope to get some help from someone.

Pikachu leaded the squad, but he didn't know exactly where Ash could be and he hoped that he could smell his scent. Unfortunately, Ash still smelt like that burned palm and this scent was spread all over the place.

Using his small Pikachulegs to the maximum, he dashed into the forest and he hoped that Charizard could do something for their trainer. It was a difficult situation and after Pikachu heard that Ash had heard May's voice, it was even more tragic.

It didn't matter how much his friends wanted to help him, it always turned into something bad and this time it could have cost Ash's life.

Suppressing the urge to cry, Pikachu looked over his shoulder to see whether Mew and May could keep up with him or not. Mew hadn't any problem to follow the rodent, but May was exhausted and she couldn't keep up with that speed anymore.

Despite his will to help his trainer, Pikachu slowed down to give May the opportunity to catch some breath.

Mew had to force himself to look forwards and unfortunately, he was distracted by May's aura. Noticing that Ash's aura wasn't very active right now, Mew always thought that his apprentice was right behind him.

Mew felt terrible and the pink legendary realized that through his wish to help the Chosen One, he only hurt him in the process.

May panted heavily and the brown-haired coordinator knew that she slowed the whole group down, but she fought through the pain and kept running. There would be enough time to rest when they rescued Ash. Thinking about her words that she sent to Ash, May knew that she said exactly the wrong words and she was sure that she would have reacted the same way as Ash when she didn't know that he was alive.

She knew that Ash slipped of Charizard's back, but she didn't know how deep he fell.

"Please Ash, don't give up after all those years …" May whispered quietly.

Suddenly the group heard a loud growl from the direction in that they were running and May knew that it had to belong to a Charizard and she hoped that it would Ash's.

They came closer to the scene of the accident.

Charizard still tried to wake up his friend, but Ash didn't move one inch. Not seeing any other chance, the dragon lifted Ash from the ground and held him in his arms. It was clear that there won't be any help near them; therefore, he intended to fly into the city where he could plead the people to help Ash.

Before Charizard could take off, he heard some noises from the bushes and the dragon felt a weird presence. Turning Ash away, the dragon looked to the bushes when several individuals appeared from the woods.

"Look! It's a lonely trainer and his Pokémon."

The four individuals wore black clothes and it seemed that they were 'attracted' by Charizard's growl a minute ago. The dragon shot some death glares to those people and he knew that they wouldn't help him, seeing their evil faces.

"He you!" The first member pointed to someone near him. "Look at this list that we stole today and tell me who that kid is!"

The smaller one of the group looked at a list that contained names and photos of all the challengers and it didn't take him long until he found the information of their desire. Ash's name was almost on top of the list, because it was sorted by the time the trainer needed to defeat their respective gym leader.

"Hey, boss, this boy is Ash Ketchum and it seems that he is quite good, because he only needed about a minute to defeat Norman Maple who wasn't beaten very often. I'm sure that his Pokémon have to be strong."

The 'boss' smirked at that information and it was the perfect opportunity to increase their chances in that tournament.

"That boy is qualified and I think that we caught two Pokémon with one Pokéball." The boss stepped out from the wood to reveal himself. Wearing black clothes and whit gloves, the boss approached the fire-dragon.

"What do you mean, boss?" The third member asked.

"Think about it. He's qualified and has obviously some strong Pokémon, but look at him! He's alone and wounded and it shouldn't be a problem to copy his appearance to compete in his place for the tournament. Did you get it? We would get another member of us into the tournament, but at the same time we would kick out a powerful opponent."

The two other members understood his plan and they prepared to let this 'kid' disappear.

Charizard looked at them with a determined gaze and he wouldn't give them his trainer. Knowing that he shouldn't fight while he was holding Ash, Charizard started to take off and those small criminals could do what they want.

"A small spoilsport, huh?" The Rocket leader asked with a mocking tone. "Let's get him Magnemites!"

The boss turned around and motioned for someone to come out of the woods. Seconds later, a group of ten Magnemites appeared and surrounded the fire-dragon. It was an uneven fight, but Charizard was stronger than they were.

"Bring him down to earth with thunder wave!" The boss ordered.

The electro-types started to shoot their electrical attacks on the dragon and unfortunately, it shouldn't make any damage, but it should paralyze the flying Pokémon.

Having the favor in the number's game, the group of Pokémon could make enough electricity to make the dragon unable to fly. Charizard fought against the paralyzing and he shot a flamethrower at one of those Pokémon, but it dodged it easily.

The Pokémon increased the strength of their attack and the orange dragon fell to the ground, but he made sure that he wouldn't land on Ash.

Charizard growled towards the group of 'thieves' and fought again against the attack, but every time he got to his feet, he was sent down to the ground again when the electro-types increased the power of their thunder waves.

"You shouldn't waste your power." The boss laughed devilishly.

"Get that kid!" He ordered them.

The two other members of the group approached the dragon before they pulled Ash away from him. Once again, Charizard tried to fight against the attack, but again he failed. He wanted to help his trainer, but his body didn't respond to his orders.

"What's with the dragon?" The smaller one asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any cage or net with us, therefore we'll make sure that he won't follow us!" The boss replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Hey, boss!" The second Rocket exclaimed. "This dumb trainer has his Pokédex with him. Now we can replace him easily in that tournament."

"Just perfect!" The boss replied. "Magnemites! Give that stubborn Pokémon a thundershock that he won't forget!"

The steel-electro-types used their numbers to put the dragon out of action. The combined power of their thundershocks was too much for Charizard who was still paralyzed and the fire-dragon fell to the ground, but he didn't black out.

"Let's bring that kid into our hideout! We'll see what we need to do with him." The boss ordered and the group of three Rockets and ten Magnemites vanished into the forest again.

Still having his eyes open, Charizard memorized the direction in that those Rockets left. As soon as he would be freed from that paralyzing, he would follow them and show that it wasn't a good idea to play with him.

Pikachu ran faster when he realized that he had to be near the scene and the rodent could swear that he felt some electricity in the air.

Mew was almost next to his side and the legendary felt the familiar aura of one of Ash's Pokémon. Even May was almost there and the girl motivated herself with the thought that she would finally see Ash.

Reaching the clearing of the forest, Pikachu immediately looked into every direction, but there was no person with a blue costume. Looking once more, Pikachu spotted Charizard on the ground and he seemed to be 'defeated'.

Coming to his aid, the rodent started to ask Charizard where Ash is.

Mew was there as well and the legendary removed the paralyzing of the dragon with his psychic powers. It wasn't a good sign that Ash wasn't with the dragon anymore and Mew almost feared the worst.

"Pikachu Pika Pika ChuChu Pikapi?"

Pikachu pleaded Charizard to tell him what happened. Hesitating a bit, Charizard lowered his head and he felt ashamed that he was beaten so easily.

"(What happened? Where's …..)"

"Where's Ash?" Before Mew could finish his question, May appeared from out of the words and the brown-haired girl was more than 'disappointed' that she still didn't find the raven-haired boy.

The dragon started to explain slowly before he looked to May with a shocked expression on his face.

Charizard pointed to May, then to Mew and then to Pikachu. Not believing his own eyes, Charizard stepped towards the brunette and he couldn't believe that the reason for his trainer's disappearance stood right in front of him.

May winked several times and she felt slightly embarrassed by the gazes she received. On the other hand, she was happy to see the fire-dragon again. She dropped Manaphy gently onto the ground before she hugged the large Pokémon.

"I'm so happy that you're alright, Charizard. I didn't want to believe that you were with Ash, but it seemed that you are the most loyal Pokémon of the world .." May hugged the Pokémon, a Pokémon that was one of Ash's strongest and she knew that there was no doubt anymore that he was alive.

"Where's Ash?" Slowly she lifted her head to look into Charizard's eyes and she saw that the dragon wasn't proud of his defeat.

"(Tell us, Charizard! Pikachu told me and May that Ash fell into the forest.)"

The dragon felt even guiltier after he remembered that Ash was in such a bad condition because of him. However, the fire-type had to explain it to the group and a small tear formed in his eye, showing his concern for his trainer.

Charizard started to explain the whole scene to the group, but only Manaphy, Pikachu and Mew could understand him. May felt uncomfortable that she couldn't get the information about Ash's whereabouts immediately.

Every time she saw a concerned expression on the face of one of the Pokémon, she feared the worst.

.Charizard tried to keep his explanation short and soon he was finished.

"What did he say?" May demanded eagerly and she approached the pink legendary.

Mew looked restlessly to every side and the legendary tried to find the right words to describe the situation to the brown-haired coordinator.

"(Ash's alive- - -)"

"What luck! Thank Arceus for that ,,," May sighed in relieve.

"(Unfortunately, he was caught by a group called Team Rocket and they intend to let him disappear, so they can compete at the tournament in his place …)"

"W-W-What?" May said with disbelieve.

"(We need to be focused, so we can get him out of that.)"

May nodded weakly and she still didn't realize the situation around Ash. One moment ago, she thought that she could finally meet him and now he was in the in the hands of this Rocket organization. The memory of them, especially Jesse, James and Meowth, caused mixed feelings in her. On the one hand, she feared for Ash's life, but on the other hand, she just wanted to take revenge on that group that cost May four years with Ash.

"Mana? … Dada okay? …" Manaphy heard the conversation, but he didn't have enough experience to know that Ash was in danger.

" … yeah." May replied and she didn't want Manaphy to be afraid of the situation.

"(Do you have a clue in which direction they went?)"

Mew asked and he would show those Rockets what it meant to make a legendary mad. It was Mew's responsibility to take care of the Chosen One and he wouldn't be easy on them.

The orange dragon pointed into the direction where those Rockets escape and the group of four Pokémon and one human started the quest to safe Ash.

"Don't worry, Ash …" May whispered. "I'm not so weak like four years ago …"

Dawn ran along the beach and the girl looked everywhere, but there was no sign of May. It couldn't be that the brunette vanished like that. Paul had cost her a lot of time and now she wouldn't no what May was up to since yesterday.

"Where's she? …" Dawn said with an excited voice, but she wasn't excited because of anticipation, rather than concern.

"Why are you so nervous?" Paul said behind her back. It was weird that the Sinnoh trainer followed her around, but it seemed that Paul didn't have anything better to do right now.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling …" Dawn admitted.

"Whoa … what happened to that palm?" Paul wasn't very often amazed, but the sighed of a burned palm was something new.

"What do think happened here?" Dawn asked curiously.

"No clue …" Paul answered and the both teens wanted to see it from a close distance.

Once they reached the 'dead' plant, Paul could swear that he smelt something like burned clothes, but he wasn't sure.

The blue-haired Sinnoh coordinator looked around without aiming for something, but she then spotted something that laid on the sand. Quickly she ran to the object before she lifted it from the ground. Removing the sand from it, Dawn noticed that it was half a ribbon, but it wasn't just any ribbon.

"That's May's half of the Terracotta ribbon …." She noticed, but she knew that May would never loose it without a reason. It was just too important to her and Dawn became worried that might something happened to her best friend.

"What's that?" Paul asked without much enthusiasm.

"It's a very important object for May. It has always been her lucky charm and she would never go out of her house without it. Ash used to have the other half …" Dawn explained with big worry.

"You kids and your lucky charms …" Paul said, shaking his head and Dawn already wanted to slap him again. "Let's search for her before she gets involved into something stupid."

Dawn was buff and she couldn't believe that Paul offered her help, but it seemed that the purple-haired boy from Sinnoh wasn't so cold-hearted anymore despite his comments.

"Thank you, Paul …" Dawn said with a small glimmer in her eye.

"Don't think something wrong!" Paul clarified. "I don't do it because we are friends, however, it seemed that Ketchum need to see her again in order to be able to concentrate on that tournament. It would be a shame to defeat him, because he's distracted by her."

Dawn knew that Paul had to save his pride, but she knew also that there was maybe more.

The two teens walked into the direction where they spotted some footsteps of a small creature. They assumed that they probably belonged to Glaceon, although they were left by Pikachu.

The group of 'Rockets' soon arrived at a small abandoned house in the forest and they immediately opened the door after they assured themselves that they weren't followed.

The 'boss' ordered the Magnemites to stay hidden in front of the house to fend off any 'unwanted' visitor.

"What are we do with him?" A Rocket, who had Ash on his shoulder, asked.

"Throw him into the basement! We have time, but took his clothes first. I know that they look stupid, but it's safer to use his appearance for the tournament." The boss ordered before he opened the door of the middle-sized house.

The remaining Rockets nodded and they entered the house.

Ash was thrown into the cellar after all of his clothes were robbed without the exception of his boxer shorts. The Chosen One couldn't fight against them , because he was still unconscious and he laid motionless in the basement.

Ash's Pokémon were took away from him as well and the Thieves celebrated their catch of the day. It wasn't very often that they could get Pokémon that easily.

"Did you hear anything from Giovanni?" One of the Rockets asked the boss.

"He said that he is satisfied with our work, but we shouldn't disappoint him. As long as we get that Lugia-egg we'll receive royal rewards." The boss said with enthusiasm.

"That shouldn't be a problem, boss." The group responded.

"I'll inform our board about our catch."

The 'boss' of the group vanished in a small room that obviously had some sort of phone. It was a conversation between higher members of Team Rocket, therefore it wasn't allowed that the Rockets-louts heard something from it.

May, Mew, Manaphy, Pikachu and Charizard dashed through the forest and they hoped that those criminals didn't take a zigzag way. The yellow rodent tried to follow the scent that was the strongest one, but he didn't remember how Rockets smell.

"What did Ash do the last four years, Mew?" May asked with an unsure tone.

"(Don't you think that this isn't the best to talk about it?)"

"I'm sorry Mew, but I don't want to say something wrong when I meet him again …" May lowered her head.

"(He's the Chosen One, therefore he helped all the legendaries of the world. He's the only one who can activate certain mystic artifacts that can re-establish the balance between Pokémon and nature. Moreover, he's one of a few humans that are pure-hearted and that's the reason that every legendary trust him.)"

May listened carefully and she knew that Ash wasn't selfish in all those years, even if he wasn't with his friends.

There conversation couldn't last longer when they reached a clearing. In the middle of it was a house, but it didn't look like one of those holiday houses.

"Do you think they could be there?" May asked hopefully.

"(I don't know, but if I'm a criminal, I would choose a hideout that isn't the centre of attention. I doubt that they went into the city with a prisoner.)"

"Hey, that's Ash you're talking about!" May exclaimed somewhat harshly. Her crush had a name and she didn't want to hear that Ash was a 'prisoner' right now.

Charizard approached the house and he would burn it down if he had to. Those Rockets would feel the wrath of a fire-dragon.

Before he reached the house, however, a group of ten Magnemites surrounded them and Charizard was all too familiar with them. On the one hand, they were surrounded, but on the other hand, they now knew that Ash had to be in that house.

"Manaphy! Come to mama!" May reached for her 'baby' and she wouldn't let those Magnemites hurt the little prince of the sea.

The group of steel/electro-types circled around the invaders.

The legendary Mew, however, smirked and he shook his small pink head.

"(Do they really believe that we are trapped?)"


	19. Chapter 19

The group of May, Charizard, Mew, Manaphy and Pikachu was surrounded by a group of Magnemites and the steel/electro-types were determined to follow their Boss' order. It was supposed to be a trap, but it would need more than ten flying magnets to stop 'two' legendaries.

"Do you have a plan, Mew?" May asked unsurely and she covered the small Manaphy with her arms.

"(Give me a break, girl. I'm a legendary Pokémon and it takes more than ten Magnemites to bring me down.)"

Charizard nudged Mew and he made clear that it wouldn't be necessary to be a legendary. Moreover, the fire-dragon still had some business that he had to solve with those Pokémon. They embarrassed him once too often and they would pay for it.

"(We should let Charizard take care of the business.)"

"You should help him, Mew!" May demanded harshly.

"(You shouldn't come between a dragon and his prey, May! I want to rescue Ash as much as you, but there are some things that are important as well. Charizard is hurt in its pride that he couldn't save his trainer from those Rockets and it would help his self-confidence if he defeats them on his own.)"

"That sounds more like a typical man speech, Mew!" May countered.

"(Just watch!)"

The fire-type used his wings to take off and he immediately aimed for the group of Magnemites. Knowing their strategy, Charizard dodged their first attempts to paralyze him again. After he approached them, he hit all of them with a steel wing before he flew into the air.

"Shouldn't Charizard knew that Steel wing isn't very effective on those Magnemites?" May wondered aloud. She didn't expect that Charizard's ability to create own strategies evolved as well during the four years of absence.

"(I told you that you should just look.)"

Pikachu, Manaphy and May looked into the air to witness Charizard's one-on-ten attack.

Using a reversed nosedive, Charizard lured those Pokémon into the air. Everything went after the dragon's plan and soon all the Pokémon were in a straight line under him.

Charizard then opened his mouth and released a whirl of fire. Using his speed, Charizard was much faster than the attack that soon 'fell' to the ground. The flames in kind of a tornado soon enveloped the group of Magnemites. After the dragon was sure that the electro-types couldn't escape to the sides, he shot a flamethrower from the air into the opening of the whirlwind. The combination of two fire attacks turned out to be too much for the attacker and they fell to the ground.

"That was amazing …" May was amazed that the dragon could beat all of those Pokémon on his own.

"(You should have seen him when he fought against Entei.)"

The brown-haired coordinator didn't reply and she understood that it wasn't a problem for Charizard to win a fair fight. Years of training against legendaries had made the dragon into a top Pokémon.

With a lot of style, Charizard landed on the ground, crossing his arms.

"That was fantastic, Charizard!" May hugged the dragon once more and the little Manaphy was happy as well.

Charizard scratched the back of his head and it reminded May of Ash.

"(The front is defeated; therefore we should look for those people that caught the Chosen One!)"

"Why do you call him Chosen One that often? Isn't he your friend?" May asked curiously.

"(It's quite complicated between us, but I need to remind him who he is.)"

"It would be better if you remind him that he's Ash Ketchum and that we need him!" May didn't need a Chosen One, but she wanted Ash.

"(It's not easy to remind him of his past when he doesn't want to talk about it, May.)"

"Okay, I see that I have to do that! There's no way that those Rockets will take me my Ash away!" May exclaimed before she noticed that she said 'her' Ash.

"(Love's a beautiful thing, right?)"

"I knew it! You were that Pikachu that I told my secret!" May said, looking to the ground.

"(It wasn't so that there was another possibility. You shouldn't be embarrassed because of your feelings. Enough of this sweet talk! We need to get Ash out of their hold, so that we can look how bad his injuries are.)"

"Why do we wait then?" May said hectically before she ran to the 'hideout'.

There was an awkward silence within the holiday house and Max and Piplup sat around a small table within the living room. After several minutes, Max could explain to the penguin that Ash could be alive and the water-type was more than curios. It was their first meeting of the group and the 'three' members started with a small round of brainstorming.

"What do you think we should do, Piplup?" Max asked, claiming the position of a leader.

"Piplup plup pip pip up plup Piplup"

The small penguin explained his ideas coherently and Max nodded at his words. It seemed that there would be a good chemistry between the two, but unfortunately, they had a problem.

"Uh … I didn't understand one word, Piplup." Max scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you use your drawing board that I gave you?"

The small water-typed sighed and took the small board before he drew his thoughts on the topic. After several seconds, Piplup showed his 'thoughts' and Max didn't knew if he understood right.

"You suppose that we lure May and Ash into the bathroom before we steal their clothes? … That's weird …" Max raised an eyebrow.

The penguin shook his head and became slightly mad at the 'stupid' kid. He pointed at the picture and went with his 'wing' over the steps that he thought would be perfect for their mission.

"That's not art, Piplup! May and Ash don't wear any clothes on your picture!" Max countered once more.

Dawn's Pokémon waved with his wings and he yelled at the trainer. It wasn't so that he had much time to draw a great picture and in his opinion, it was a good picture.

"You really rely on that's Pokémon's help?"

The 'third' member of the organization was crazy Max, although he wasn't welcomed. However, it was difficult to separate the two Maxes from each other and Piplup just hoped that the kid wouldn't freak out completely.

Seconds later, they heard that someone opened the door and Caroline ran into the house. The brown-haired woman dashed into the living room where she spotted the two 'partners'.

"Hello Max! Do you know where May is?" Caroline said hectically.

"She went to the outside and Dawn followed her …" Max said, although he didn't like the idea of the two girls at the same place.

"What a pity … Max? Have you been here the whole time?" Caroline asked and looked to the phone. A small red light flashed on it, implying that there had been an unanswered call.

"Yes, mum. Piplup and I try to work on a plan …." Max explained without thinking.

Max' mother became curious, because she had never seen her son together with Piplup and she had to control what those two were up to. Snapping the 'picture' away, she looked at it with big eyes and she was sure that she wouldn't approve something like that.

"Who drew this picture?" Caroline yelled.

Hearing Caroline's tone, Piplup and Max pointed at each other, but this would only cost both of them their innocence.

"MAX! You are only thirteen and you shouldn't draw naked people!" Caroline crumpled the picture up before she threw into the corner. It seemed that more Maples didn't like Piplup's art.

Piplup and Max lowered their heads and they had to admit that their first meeting to get Ash and May together didn't work out well. On the other hand, they had to find Ash at first before they could hook them up.

Misty and Gary just finished their breakfast when the researcher remembered the incident from yesterday. It could save him as well, because Misty would be distracted and he could mention Dawn as well.

"Did you notice something yesterday?" Gary started a conversation.

"I noticed that a lot of trainers aren't that good." Misty explained.

"Is that everything? I think it's time that you know something and I'm sure that Norman and Brock don't know a lot either. Paul and Max believe that they saw Ash yesterday and that - - -"

Misty spat her 'coffee' into Gary's face and the researcher yelled when the hot drink touched his skin.

"Ash? What are you talking about, Gary? It's not funny to talk about our best friend at an event like that." Misty cleaned her mouth.

Gary's face was red like a tomato, but it wasn't because of a blush. The hot liquid dropped down from his face into his lap and that didn't make the situation any better. Jumping up from his chair, Gary ran through the kitchen to do something against the 'burned parts'.

The sight of the suffering researcher made Misty giggle, but she had to admit that she also felt sorry for him. She didn't give the boy an easy time and it had to hurt like hell to get coffee into his 'lap'.

"Sorry, Gary, but you shouldn't shock me with a message like that …" Misty sighed in relief. "I'm sure that Paul and Max were just joking around and they'll pay for it."

Gary Oak soon calmed down and sat on his chair again and this time, he was determined to tell Misty the news.

"I don't think that they are joking, Misty. Even I believe that Ash' somewhere on that island and before you punch me with your mallet, I'll explain the reason for that." Gary held his hands in front of his face to counter a possibly shot with the mallet.

Misty seemed to agree with that, but the redhead already had the 'weapon' in her hand and she was ready to use it when Gary fooled her.

"Let's start this way … Do you remember that Pikachu smelt a scent on Paul two days ago? It seemed that everything started with that and it happened again during the qualifying round when Pikachu sniffed on D - - okay, that's not important, but it happened several times. Moreover, May's Glaceon acted very jealousy and it's well known that Pokémon loose control over their feelings when their trainers are close to each other. Max, May, Paul, I and uh … another one decided to search for hints today, because it's the only day-off during the tournament." Gary explained coherently and he was careful that he wouldn't mention Dawn in some way.

"Are you sure that you aren't confused?" Misty wasn't convinced.

"I know that it sounds impossible, Misty, but there are so many hints for that. Yesterday, I eavesdropped on a group of Rocket members and I'm sure that they'll steal the prize of the tournament. It could also be the reason why Ash's here."

"You shouldn't be too hopeful, Gary! It's bad enough that you included May within this and I'm sure that she'll be more sad than anyone when you realize that Ash isn't here." Misty said with a disappointed voice and she buried her head into her hands.

"Jus be a little bit more optimistic, Misty."

"I'll show you how optimistic I can be!" Misty took her mallet and chased the poor researcher through the whole house. It was the first time that Gary got trouble, because he talked about a boy instead of a girl.

Brock was on his way to Norman's house and he hoped that he could give him some more tips how he could seduce Nurse Joy. Unfortunately, Brock didn't know that his fellow gym leader hadn't an easy time with women as well.

Once he reached the house, he knocked on the door, but suddenly he noticed that it was still slightly open. Brock's first thought was that someone broke into the house and he unclasped a Pokéball from his belt before he stepped into the house.

The whole house looked very clean and the gym leader couldn't tell if something was missing. Once he reached the entrance hall, Brock heard some groans from the living room and he immediately went to the door before he peeked into the room.

Lying on the ground was a 'broken man' and Brock couldn't say if he knew that guy.

Tiptoeing to the creature, he poked it several times into the kidneys before he received a response.

"Caroline, I swear that you'll receive payback for that!" Norman said and his still laid facedown on the ground.

"Norman?" Brock remembered that voice, but he couldn't believe that the strong gym leader laid on the floor like a baby.

"Brock? Is that you? Thank Arceus! Please help me to my feet! I really have a painful feeling in my back …" Norman saw light at the end of the tunnel and with Brock's help, he could return to a vertical base.

The rock-type gym leader helped the married man to his feet and he heard some cracking noises when Norman lifted his upper body. No back should sound like that.

"What happened to you, Norman?"

"Isn't it obvious? My wife forced me to sleep in my armchair and when I woke up; I couldn't stand up and fell to the ground. She denied me her help and she stole May's phone number instead and now I have to get to my daughter before Caroline reveals her our secret."

"What kind of secret? Is she … uh … pregnant?" Brock asked curiously.

"Oh my god NO!" Norman replied. "It's about an incident from yesterday, but I told Caroline that she shouldn't tell May anything about it." Norman crossed his arms ad nodded.

"What incident?" Brock was more than curious.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell May anything about it! Yesterday, I was on a winning streak during the qualifying round and I started a bet with May …"

"**ACHOOO" **May sneezed and she rubbed her nose.

"(Did you catch a cold?)"

"I don't think so, but I think that someone thinks or talks about me right now …" May sniffed to get her focus back. The group was only a few feet away before they would reach the hideout and they also had the surprise on their side.

Before they get to close to the door, it opened and a 'lonely' Rocket left the building. Mew immediately changed into a Torchic to keep his identity a secret. It wouldn't be good to be on the list of Team Rocket; however, he could still fight against them.

The man soon spotted the unwelcome guest and he wondered what happened to those Magnemites. However, he recognized the dragon Pokémon and he was sure that they wouldn't go away like that.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We want Ash!" May blurted out and she took her first Pokéball.

"I'm sorry Mrs., but I fear that we can't return him to you. It's important that we get new spots for the tournament, so we can win the prize. It's completely legal and your friend won't mind." The Rocket answered and waved to someone within the house.

"What's legal about stealing someone's spot? You should be ashamed that you can't get qualified on your own." May yelled to the man and wrath started to build up within her.

"I don't think that we should be ashamed. We just had better things to do than to travel through the regions, win badges and participate in leagues. It would be a complete waste of time." The Rocket gangster countered with a slight smirk on his face.

May made sure that the Rocket didn't see Manaphy, because the small prince of the sea was a 'popular' Pokémon among criminals.

Seconds later, three other Rockets exited the house, including the 'boss' of the group.

As soon as he spotted the brown-haired coordinator, he motioned to his fellow member to search through a list. May didn't know what he was doing, but she wouldn't back down from them.

"I'm sorry boss, but this girl isn't qualified. It seems that she didn't even compete in the qualifying rounds." The smaller Rocket said.

"I hate those stupid tourists …" The Rocket boss shook his head.

The disguised Mew on the ground listened carefully and he was sure that those Rockets knew about the Lugia-egg. It became even more important that Ash would need to win the tournament and after that, he would need to get it away from those criminals.

"I'm probably not qualified, but I'm still a very strong trainer! Ash Ketchum is my mentor and you should know how strong he is!" May shouted.

"That boy is your mentor? Even if you're twice as strong as him, I wouldn't bet on your victory." The boss replied and he took a Pokéball as well into his hand.

"We'll see! There's no way that you can beat us!" May said with a determined voice.

Charizard, 'Torchic', Pikachu made themselves ready to fight and they would finish it within seconds.

"Why did you transform into a Torchic, Mew? Shouldn't you choose a stronger Pokémon?" May whispered to the small fire-type.

"(It doesn't matter in which Pokémon I transform, because I'm always strong. Moreover, they won't expect a Torchic to be so strong and I can use that as an opening to defeat them.)"

May understood Mew's intention and she chose her Pokémon as well. Throwing the sphere into the air, it opened and released her Beautifly. It looked very healthy and with four years of experience, it could be easily one of her strongest Pokémon as well.

It were four Pokémon on May's side, because she didn't intend to use Manaphy in a fight. Her heart wouldn't like it to see her baby who could be hit by an attack.

"A dragon that already lost to us, a small fat rodent, a small chicken and a butterfly? That's really ridiculous and you'll be happy when we take all of your Pokémon away." The Rocket boss exclaimed and gave the sign for their counterattack.

The four members released their Pokémon and all of them seemed to be in top shape.

The first Pokémon was a rat-like creature wit huge teeth and it looked like it was searching for something or someone that he could bite. The brown fur and the think tail were characteristics of this Kanto-Pokémon. It was called Raticate and it would follow his trainer's order without showing any sign of regret.

The second Pokémon was some that May knew from Ash's team. It was purple and it didn't have a structured form. Looking more like mug than a Pokémon, Muk would bury any Pokémon until it would pass out.

The third Pokémon looked really threatening and with its four arms, Machamp could hit any Pokémon with a lot of power.

The last Pokémon and the one of the boss was a fully evolved Zubat. In his last evolution, it was a Crobat and the bat was one of the fastest Pokémon on the world.

Tension started to build up and the four on four Pokémon fight would start any second.

Not needing to wait any longer, Charizard started his attack and he chose the 'strongest' Pokémon of the group. Belonging to the boss, Crobat would need to be eliminated first before May's group could take care of the rest.

The Rocket boss didn't even need to give a command, because his Pokémon knew what he would have to do. Obviously being faster than Chariazrd, Crobat used his speed to avoid the dragon's attack before Crobat hit several attacks on his own.

"Be careful, Charizard!" May shouted to the dragon. At least, Charizard engaged into an air-battle with the Pokémon and the remaining three could fight on the ground.

Pikachu dashed to the four-armed Pokémon, using a fast quick attack to reduce the distance between those two. It seemed that no trainer needed to call any orders and that the Pokémon fought on their own.

Machamp threw a punch to the yellow rodent, missing him by a few millimeters.

Mew' Torchic' body approached the large Muk and the legendary pretended to be very helpless, therefore it shouldn't take long to confuse the Pokémon enough to attack with full power.

That only left Raticate and Beautifly as the two last Pokémon, but this time May would help her butterfly to win.

"Use string shot to reduce the distance, Beautfly!" May ordered an attack that she often used during contest to immobilize her opponents.

The bug-type shot a string to the rat, but it just dodged it and bit it into two halves. May's plan backfired, but she had a lot more ticks in her repertoire.

"It doesn't matter, Beautifly. Let's use silver wind to force him down." The coordinator didn't use her typical contest moves and she relied on Ash's battle style.

Waving with her wings, Beautifly caused a strong wind with silver effects that shot into the direction of the rat. Silver wind was an area attack and the normal-type couldn't dodge it that easily, however, he could withstand the attack.

"Use Quick attack!" The Raticate owner shouted.

The rat-Pokémon increased its speed and dashed through the wind before he connected with the bug-type Pokémon. The impact caused Beautifly to drop onto May and the brown-haired coordinator toppled over her own legs. She couldn't believe that she couldn't beat a simple Raticate and May was shocked.

"_Haven't I became stronger? …."_ May doubted her skills and she looked to the ground. Beautifly laid in her arms and the bug-type was as confused as its trainer. They had entered so many contest and festivals, but they still couldn't save their friend Ash.

Manaphy sensed the sorrow of his 'mama' and the small legendary left his hideout to cheer her up. Unfortunately, he became a victim of the Rockets as well and all of them made big eyes when they spotted it.

"Mama! …" Manaphy ran to its mother.

"Hey boss! That's a Manaphy! It's very rare and Giovanni would be more than satisfied to get one!" One of the Rockets said.

"Really? Then we shouldn't waste any time. Hey Crobat! Get that Manaphy and bring it to our second hideout!" He shouted into the air.

Everyone was shocked and May turned around to see that the small water-type left its hideout. Manaphy wasn't the fastest Pokémon and he would be an easy victim for the fast Crobat. Charizard tried to hit the bat with a flamethrower, but he again missed the quick Pokémon.

Mew turned around and he knew that he had to do something. Within a second, Mew transformed from a Torchic into a Blaziken and he immediately used a Flamethrower to shoot Muk into the forest. One Pokémon was down, but Mew needed to help Manaphy.

"How could that Torchic skip an evolution?" The Rockets were buff and they lost their focus on that battle.

Crobat approached the 'helpless' Manaphy and he was only a few feet away.

"Manaphy!" May could only watch how her Pokémon would be caught before it would be brought to another hideout of this organization.

Before Crobat could reach the prince of the sea, it was enveloped into an attack. Seconds later, it fell to the ground with ice surrounding its body and it was visible that the bat was knocked out.

"What the …" The Rocket boss was shocked that his Pokémon couldn't continue and he looked to the 'unknown' attacker.

May turned around to see the 'hero'. She couldn't believe that she had so much luck right now, but her trusty ice-fox came to her rescue.

"Glaceon!" May exclaimed.

The ice-type felt the need of her trainer and she immediately ran to her rescue.

"Damn it!" The Rockets exclaimed before Pikachu knocked the next Pokémon out. Using a powerful iron tail, Pikachu hit Machamp right on its head before it passed out.

Charizard landed right next to 'Blaziken'. Now it was six-on-one and the lonely Raticate knew that he didn't have a chance against six Pokémon.

"Do you still want to fight?" May asked while holding Manaphy in her arms again.

Despite their lose, the Rocket members started to laugh and May was very confused.

"It doesn't matter anyway. There'll be a lot of other possibilities to enter the tournament and be sure that we'll get this egg! Go and look for your friend, but you should maybe hurry, because the wound on his head didn't look very good." The boss said and followed it up with an evil laugh.

Recalling all their Pokémon, the Rockets surrendered their small hideout and vanished into the forest. It was weird that they handled that loose without problems and they weren't even angry at May.

"(They are weird …)"

'Blaziken' sent his thoughts to the other members of the group, but the legendary noticed that someone was missing.

"(Where's May?)"

Seconds after she learned about Ash's head injury, May dashed into the hideout before she entered the basement. Jumping down the stairs, May found herself in front of the cellar door. Unfortunately, she didn't know what would wait next for her.

It was a weird feeling that she would see Ash behind that door and the coordinator took a deep breath before she put her hand on the doorknob. For her surprise, it wasn't locked up and she wondered why those criminals would risk the chance that Ash could escape on his own unless they didn't expect Ash to be alive for very long.

Starting to panic, May opened up the door.

There he was in the middle of the basement, laying on the ground without any movement. It took several seconds for May to realize what she saw, but her emotions did what they wanted to do. As soon as she recognized her 'love', May started to cry.

Being unable to move, May looked at her mentor and it didn't bother her that he only wore his boxer shorts.

She dreamed of that moment for several years and she never imagined that it would become true. Pinching herself, May assured herself that it was real and this time the pain was real. In front of her was Ash Ketchum.

Trying to control her own movements, May reached to the image of Ash and she realized that she was completely overwhelmed by her emotions right now.

Her eyes were watered up to the maximum and she was very wobbly on her feet, but she couldn't just stand their, doing nothing.

" … Ash! …" May said quietly. It was only a whisper in the wind.

May didn't expect a response from the trainer, but she needed to come closer to him. It was a terrible feeling that she just couldn't walk to him.

It was time to walk to him and May forced herself to lift her feet. It seemed that her psychical 'movements' needed so much energy that she couldn't move her legs anymore. May shouted several times to herself that she should stop to be so weak.

Step for step, she approached the boy who she hadn't seen for four years and May had problems to handle the situation. For Several years, she just blamed herself and she regretted that she didn't tell Ash her feelings. Moreover, she never had the opportunity to say 'goodbye'.

Once she was closer, May saw the black hair of Ash and she couldn't express how much she missed it. However, she missed his brown eyes even more and she hoped with all of her heart that Ash would open them up. It wouldn't be the same without his smile.

Slowly she kneeled down and placed a hand on Ash's chest. It was difficult for her to feel his heartbeat, but she had to assure herself that he was still within this world. As soon as she felt that his chest lifted up and down, she held a hand in front of her mouth to suppress a squeal.

She then placed his head in her lap to support him. May breathed heavily, because she was so relived that a sigh wouldn't be enough. It took her four years to find him again, but she didn't regret a second as long as she could spend the rest of her life with Ash.

Carefully, she caressed Ash' hair and she swear that she wouldn't let him go again and that she would care for him. She looked at his face and it still had the comforting expression that she needed so much in this time.

"Ash …" She whispered once more.

Ash's face still showed the warmth that could make anyone happy, but May wanted to see his eyes and she hoped that Ash would wake up.

For a second, May thought that she saw how Ash's eyelash moved. However, she told herself tat she shouldn't expect too much. Lowering her head, May looked at Ash's forehead that was covered in blood and it was obvious that she needed to take care of that wound.

"May? …."

The brunette thought that she heard how someone said her name, but it was so quiet and weak that she held it for her imagination.

However, as soon as she looked to Ash's face again, she looked into two brown eyes. They were only half-open, but they looked at her. May's eyes were filled with tears again and one of her tears fell onto Ash's face.

"Ash …" She said once more, sniffing to get the word out of her throat.

"Am I finally dead? …" Ash said weakly, smiling that he was finally reunited with the girl he missed so much.

"No, Ash …." May slightly shook her head, dropping more tears onto Ash.

May sniffed once more and she exchanged the first few words with Ash. It was so comforting to hear his words, although it sounded slightly deeper. Before May broke into tears again, she said one more thing.

"You're finally home …"


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't very bright within the basement and only the small cellar window allowed some sunbeams to shine into the 'room'. Shining from top to the bottom, the sunbeams surrounded May's head and she looked like an individual from another world from Ash's point of view.

"You look beautiful as an angel, May …." Ash said, smiling.

May blushed unintentionally, but she knew that Ash meant every word right now. She needed to remind him that they weren't dead and she feared that Ash couldn't accept his luck. Again, she caressed his hair and dropped some tears on his face.

"You aren't dead Ash …" May had problems to say the word 'dead', but she knew that it wasn't the case.

Ash's head still hurt and he didn't realize that he wasn't wearing very much. With his head in May's lap, he looked up to the brown-haired girl and her blue eyes were as pretty as the last time he saw them. The constant tears that dropped onto his face made him unsure, because he couldn't explain why she cried.

"Why are you crying? … Isn't it nice in heaven? …" Ash said weakly.

Heaven? It wasn't the real heaven, but May knew that her meeting with Ash was as good as heaven. Nevertheless, they still had a lot of time until they would go into the real heaven and May wanted that Ash realize the luck he had.

"It's me, Ash …. You saved me four years ago …. You're my hero …," May said with a smile. She knew that she couldn't express how thankful she was for Ash, but she was determined that she would show him her gratitude for the rest of her life.

"Hero? … I couldn't save you, May … I'm so … sorry …" Ash thought that May' words were just a supportive way to cheer him up.

"You don't have to …" May went with her finger across Ash's cheek, comforting his sad face. "It was brave from you to do everything to save me, Ash … You are the one who saved me …"

It still didn't make sense for Ash. The thought of May's death was burnt into his memory. To believe that May was alive wasn't easy for Ash.

"How can …. I be sure that this …. Isn't a dream? …" Ash didn't dare to ask, because he feared that he could wake up.

Now Ash believed that it was just a dream. It wasn't easy to convince him that it was reality. More and more May realized that she needed to show him the truth.

"Would it be better if it's a dream? …" May said sadly.

"I don't know …. I never had such a dream, May … " Ash admitted, enjoying the warmth of May's hands that touched his face. It felt comforting and his emotional pain vanished.

"You have never dreamed about me? …" May said sadly.

"It's not that … to be honest, I always dreamed about you, but …. It hurt …. It were nightmares …" Ash said with a weak voice and his eyes represented sadness and guilt.

May knew that Ash had to feel terrible about that day four years ago. Even she had dreams about it, but they were always about the moment when she said Ash the last time. All her wishes were regarded to that moment and the things she wanted to say to him.

"Your nightmares are over, Ash … " May said softly, whispering it into the air.

"No, May … It's a wonderful dream, but it will end …" Ash said and small tears built at the sides of his eyes. It was so nice to see her image, but nothing could change the past. A past in which he failed.

"Please, Ash … you need to believe that this isn't a dream .." May repeated.

"It would be too nice, May … It's always so that nice dreams end when they are at their most beautiful moment…." Ash replied, expecting that he would wake up any minute. He would be thrown back into the world where he had nothing but his guilt.

May looked down to the naïve boy and she felt Ash's pain. It was a pain that she felt as well, but she wanted it to be over.

"You think that you'll wake up when something nice happens? …" May asked fearfully, but a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Ash's eyes looked sadly at the brown-haired girl. It was only a matter of seconds until he would wake up and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. If he wasn't dead, then he would need to be the Chosen One again.

"I don't want to loose you again …" Ash cried weakly, fearing the moment when May's image would vanish away.

"You won't! …"

May lowered her head, approaching the sad face of Ash and the boy knew that it was only something that his heart wished for. Ash knew that the moment had come when he had to return to the 'reality'. No way that his love would actually kiss him.

Because of unexplained reasons, his heart started to beat faster and the raven-haired boy wanted to lift his head, so he would approach her face, but he relinquished the opportunity. It would only ending this dream even faster.

Ash had to admit that this was the most realistic dream that he had ever had so far, but it didn't change the fact that it was just a dream. May had closed her eyes and she came closer to his face, but didn't know how he should react. It was just a dream, therefore he didn't have to fear the consequences that would follow the kiss.

Suddenly Ash gave in.

He lifted a hand to support May's face before he closed the last remaining inches between their lips.

May's heart did a jump when she noticed that Ash wouldn't reject her and she was sure that it would be proof enough for him that it wasn't a dream. It was their first non-accidental kiss and the brunette enjoyed every moment of it. She couldn't explain it, but May felt that Ash kissed her with love and that brought tears of joy up in her. Placing her hand on Ash's cheek, the brunette noticed that the empty spot within her heart was filled with happiness again. It was a moment for eternity.

As soon as their lips locked up, Ash remembered the feeling that he had during their first kiss. It was four years ago and it was just an accident, but he couldn't forget the feeling. The feeling that was so unique for him and right now, he felt it again. Ash felt May's breath, he felt the warmth of her body and he felt her skin. It was a tremendous feeling and Ash was lost in that moment. It contained everything that his heart had wished for.

Their kiss lasted for several minutes before Ash realized that it wasn't usual for a dream to be so long.

They finally pulled apart and the two teens looked each other in the eyes. May's blue eyes were still there and they were as beautiful as ever. It lasted and Ash realized that he was wrong and that May said the truth. It wasn't a dream, but this confused Ash even more.

"How? …" Ash said quietly and May noticed the disbelief in his eyes.

"You saved me, Ash … " May answered with a comforting voice, still crying several tears of joy.

"I thought that I lost you …" The raven-haired boy tried to explain his behavior, but it was still not real for him.

"I thought that I lost you, Ash … It was the most terrible moment of my life …" May shifted Ash in that way, so she could bury her face into his chest. It wasn't until now that Ash noticed that he had some bruised rips, but he wouldn't destroy the moment with his whining.

"I'm sorry, May …" Ash didn't know what he should say, but he felt terrible that May had such a difficult time because of him.

"It's me who have to be sorry, Ash .. It's my fault that you have to go through those four years …. It's me who took you away from your Pokémon, friends and mother …" May buried her face deeper into Ash's chest and she had to tell him that it was her fault.

"It's not your fault …. I did what I did, because I wanted it that way … I'm ….. I'm just ….. "Ash bit on his lip and he tried to suppress his tears. "I'm just so damn happy that you're alive, May …"

May heard Ash's word and she was happy as well that she had waited for that moment.

"Why? …" May lifted her head again to look into Ash's eyes. "Why did you have to do that, Ash? … "

"It was terrible May …" Ash explained sadly. "You - You just laid there without any movement … your brother .. He couldn't accept it … like me… Why should the most innocent person have a fate like that? …"

"Ash? …" May said through her tears. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to …"

May could imagine how painful the memory was, because she experienced the same on that day. She couldn't understand why Ash saved her, but she was just glad that he was there. With her.

"I didn't want to live without you, May …" Ash said spontaneously. "On that day I realized that there was more than I thought …"

May's eyes widened. The two teens already kissed, but the brown-haired girl still needed to hear something. It was the reason why he rescued her.

"When I held you in my arms .. I felt that you have been more important to me than anything else at that point … My dream didn't matter anymore … my life didn't matter anymore … The only thing that mattered was you … In the darkest moment, I realized that …"

May hoped with her whole heart to hear what she wanted to hear. It was egoistical from her to wish for something like that, but she couldn't deny it. It would be her wish and May' lips started to quiver in 'excitement'.

"I love you, May … I had to loose you before I realized it …." Ash confessed his feeling to the girl, he thought he would never see again.

May shivered when she heard the 'confession' and she sniffed. She always wished for it, but now she heard it from her 'mentor'. May knew that she was just the student and she only knew those mentor-student-love stories from books and media.

"I-I-I love you, too …." May stuttered, speaking those words that she wanted to say to him. "I always have …. "

Ash smiled when he heard her 'confession' and he thought back to the day when he lost her. When he held her in her arms, he said one sentence that almost broke his heart, but after he saw May today and heard her confession, he knew that she loved him, too.

_If you love me too, you will survive …._

It was this short sentence that was stuck into his mind, although there were so many things that he said during that day. May had survived and she loved him.

Ash tried to sit up, but May had to support him. It was painful, but the biggest pain that tortured him for years was away. Bruises and scratches can heal and they would vanish, but sorrow and guilt can't vanish like that.

"Be careful, Ash … you're hurt …. Because of me …" May lowered her head again, knowing that her stupid attempt to reach Ash with Manaphy backfired.

"That's not true, May … I feel better than ever, because of you …" Ash smiled with a smile full of comfort.

May looked up to see his brown eyes and she knew that those eyes couldn't lie. She finally brought Ash back to his 'home' where he belonged.

"It's slightly cold in here …" Ash shivered and he felt the cold right on his skin. "Where are my clothes? …"

May wiped some tears away and she loved Ash' naivety. Indeed, it was very cold within the basement and the brunette didn't want that Ash would catch a cold. Wrapping her arms around her mentor, May scooted closer to her beloved one. She wanted to warm him, but she didn't mind it either way. Finally, she could hug Ash without being unsure about his feelings towards her.

Ash's face heated up when he realized that May was so close to him and that he didn't wear very much. It was embarrassing, but he loved the warmth that came from May's body and it reminded him even more that she was alive.

"I think it's better now. Thank you, May." Ash said, but his voice still showed that he was cold.

May didn't release Ash from her grip and the brunette loved that moment too much. It was secondary, but she noticed that Ash had became manlier in those four years. She knew that she was a bit fan-girlish right now, but Ash's chest felt so comforting.

Ash noticed that his Pokémon were gone as well, but he needed to comfort May. A few minutes wouldn't make a big difference.

"I'm sorry, May …" Ash said once more.

"You don't have to be sorry, Ash …" May rubbed her hair into Ash's chest to warm him even more.

"I'm sorry that I tried to forget you, May …" Ash rested his chin on top of May's head and his eyes watered up once more. He wasn't proud of that fact, but he had to be honest with May, even if it meant that she would be mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you, Ash … I can't be mad at you …. You're the person who saved me more often than I can count …. " May said sadly and she knew that there was no way that she could repay Ash for all his help.

"I would do it anytime again, May …"

"Please … don't do it ever again, Ash …" May started to cry again and she pleaded the boy to promise her that he wouldn't sacrifice himself again.

"Don't worry, May …I'm stronger now … I'll be able to save you and everyone …" Ash whispered into the air.

"You were strong enough Ash … I was too weak …" May explained her opinion.

"That's not true May .. You are stronger than most girls your age and I don't doubt your abilities …" Ash placed his hands on May's shoulders and he looked into her eyes. He saw that she felt guilty, but she shouldn't fell that way.

"Don't leave ever again, Ash …" May said with a shivering voice.

"I've never left you, May …" Ash clarified truthfully. They probably weren't together for four years, but Ash wouldn't leave her alone.

May looked at the boy and she smiled. It was that kind of smile that she hadn't used for four years but with Ash, she knew it would come back again. Staring at his chest and belly, May blushed slightly and she knew that they need to find Ash's clothes again.

"We need to get your clothes before you catch a cold." May helped Ash to his feet, although the trainer crunched with his teeth. Ash didn't know that he fell through several trees, but it was probably better that he didn't know.

Ash nodded and took the first steps towards the cellar door. After just one-step, he felt how May clang to his arm and the brunette squeezed it with all her might. She was determined that she wouldn't loose Ash again.

"I won't run away, May. I promise." Ash said, smiling.

"It's not that, Ash. I couldn't hold you in all those years and I won't miss a chance to do so right now." May squeezed even tighter.

Ash didn't mind and for the first time in four years, he was happy to look forward.

"(Where's May?)"

'Blaziken' looked into every direction, but the brown-haired coordinator was nowhere to be seen and the legendary thought about the last words from the Rocket boss. Ash was hurt and it wasn't sure that he would recover from that hit.

"Mama? …" Manaphy was restless and the small prince of the sea couldn't believe that his mum left him without any warning.

Charizard, Pikachu and Glaceon looked as well into every direction, but they assumed that the girl ran into the hideout after she heard from Ash's state. The whole Pokémon group shivered when they heard a noise from the bushes and Manaphy immediately ran to Mew to hide behind his legs.

Charizard aimed for the bush and he would be ready to shoot a flamethrower when those Rockets would return.

"Those leafs ruin my hair!" A female voice whined.

The Pokémon group sweatdropped when they heard the familiar voice. There was only one girl who was so obsessed with her hair and this blue-haired coordinator wouldn't stop to blame everything for her 'ugly' hair.

Seconds later, Paul and Dawn stepped out of the woods and both were surprised to see a group of Pokémon. Of course, they recognized May's Beautifly, Glaceon and 'Blaziken', however, Dawn looked at the Charizard with big eyes.

"Those are Ketchum's Charizard and Pikachu. It seemed that your brunette friend found him." Paul said casually, not celebrating such an idea.

"Pikachu was with May all the time, Paul! However …" Dawn turned to the dragon. "Are you Ash's Charizard?"

The fire-dragon remembered the blue-haired girl, but he wasn't very fond of the purple haired trainer next to her. He seemed to be the same kind of person like Gary, but Charizard should answer Dawn's question first. It was still quite confusing for him, because Ash always forbad him to be in contact with his friends. On the other hand, he learned that May wasn't dead and he didn't know how Ash would react.

As for now, he gave her a nod to admit his status as one of Ash's Pokémon.

Manaphy still hid between 'Blaziken's legs' and the small prince of the sea wanted back to his mama.

"Where's May and Ash?" Dawn approached the dragon and she looked him into his eyes. Automatically using her puppy dog eyes, Dawn hoped to get the information she wanted. She didn't like this hide-and-seek game anymore.

Charizard turned to the hideout and pointed to the door. It wasn't clear whether Ash was there or not, but those Rockets said that they didn't need him anymore.

Dawn immediately dashed to the house, but Paul stopped her with a few words.

"Shouldn't you let them a few minutes for themselves?" Paul asked, but he didn't use a very strong voice for that. It was just a question and it didn't bother him whether Dawn would listen to him or not.

The blue hair stopped in her quest and she thought about it. May and Ash hadn't seen each other for four years and Dawn knew how May felt towards Ash. She would be a bad friend if she interrupted their see again.

"You're right, Paul." Dawn turned around and smiled at that boy. She didn't knew that the Sinnoh-trainer could be so thoughtful. It was a good sign for Dawn and she would wait for the two to come to them on their own.

Mew sweatdropped, because again other people thought that he was the Pokémon of another trainer or coordinator. At least, he didn't need to show his true form for those individuals, although they seemed to be friends of Ash as well.

"Hey, Blaziken!" Dawn turned to the fire-type.

Mew was completed caught off guard, but he tried to act as 'normal' as possible.

"How's your relationship with Sceptile?" Dawn asked curiously. She didn't only like to talk about human relationships, but also about ones of Pokémon.

Mew wasn't sure how he should react. On the one hand, he wasn't even female or male, but on the other hand, he didn't know how the real Blaziken would answer. Coughing to clear his throat, Mew shook slightly his head and he motioned that the 'relationship' was so-so.

"Too bad, Blaziken …" Dawn said sadly, but she knew what would cheer the Pokémon up. "I think that your relationship should be better, because I'm sure that Ash and May's interactions will affect you two, too."

Mew tried to giggle, but it wasn't easy. Next time he would transform into a Venusaur, because he was sure that no one of the gang possessed such a Pokémon.

Manaphy was the whole time behind Mew and he waited impatiently for his parents.

Caroline still gave her young son a good and effective telling-off. Since his father started to look at younger women again, she feared that Max could end up the same way as he did. Moreover, she had to teach him how to respect women.

"I don't want to see something like that again! Did you listen to me, Max?" Caroline looked at the 'mentally-challenged' boy and Max just nodded fearfully.

"_It's better when I search through his room when we're back … who knows what he has under his bed"_ Caroline hoped that she wouldn't find some of those magazines.

The brown-haired mother turned around to think about a suitable punishment for her son, but it wasn't easy to give him house arrest. Max needed to compete at the tournament tomorrow and she didn't want to be responsible for his loose.

Max and Piplup sat on the couch, lowering their heads in shame. Although it was completely Piplup's fault, Max knew that he shouldn't be too happy.

"Who knows what you and Norman did that night!"

Max immediately covered his mouth and he knew that this was crazy Max, but Caroline already turned around with a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't believe her ears, but her son made a comment about his parents' 'love-life'.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Max!" Caroline said with a shocked voice. "I don't think that I raised my son like that!"

"Sorry, mum!" Max covered his head, fearing to see a Caroline-turned-into-Misty. "That was crazy, Max! I swear, it wasn't me!"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, but she didn't believe him.

"You're too old to have imaginary friends, Max!" Caroline countered and she grabbed her son by his collar and dragged him to his room. There would be a lot of work to do for the small Maple and the small penguin on the couch was more than happy to be away from that crazy kid.

Dawn probably still wanted something from Paul, but the penguin cheered himself up with the fact that it could be worse. Dawn and Max would be far worse than Dawn and Paul and the small water-type sat on the couch, searching for the remote control unit.

Gary laid flat on the ground he spotted several smoking spots on his head. It was the work of redhead Misty and the gym leader hoped that the researcher wild stop with his wild theories about Ash and some Rockets that he saw.

The redhead searched for her money and she hoped that Dawn and/or May would accompany her to the shopping district of the island. It was more than suitable that she would get something for her hard work yesterday and Gary would have the pleasure to carry her bags.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

Not knowing who it could be, Misty walked to the door before she opened it. She was surprised that Officer Jenny was at her door, but Misty was almost happy to help the police, although they could have come at a better time.

"Hello, Officer Jenny. How can I help you?" Misty asked, tilting her head when she saw that the police officer looked onto some list.

"Gym leader Misty from Cerulean city, right?" Jenny asked.

"That's right. Did something happen?" Misty became slightly concerned about the situation.

"Something is good …" Jenny sighed. "Yesterday evening, multiple lists were stolen and it's assumed that those thieves intend to steal the spots of some challengers."

Misty was buff, because she didn't believe Gary when he told her that he saw Rockets on that island.

"The lists show the qualified trainer from yesterday and I hope that you could tell us if you saw someone who was suspicious." Jenny took a writing-block, ready to take some notes.

"I'm sorry, officer. I haven't seen anything, but my boyfrie - I mean my housemate saw a group of familiar criminals yesterday."

"Oh really? Where's your housemate?" Jenny peeked into the house to see the witness.

Misty looked over her shoulder to see that the researcher wasn't in the condition to share his information. It was rare that she regretted something, but there was no way that the brunette could speak to the officer right now.

"I'm sorry! He's not in the condition to talk … uh .. Should I send him to your police station then?" Misty crossed her arms behind her back to hid her mallet. The last thing she would need would be a court that decided about her behavior.

"That would be nice and please, keep your eyes open! Tell every one of your friends about it!" Jenny said before she left the gym leader house.

Misty sighed before she looked again to the researcher.

"What?" Brock exclaimed after he heard Norman's story. "You battled against Ash?!"

"Calm down, Brock!" Norman waved with his hands to keep his fellow gym leader down.

"Where's he? Did you talk to him? Who does know about it besides you? Is he alright?" Brock asked questions over questions. It was an idea that wouldn't leave his head, but Norman wasn't the type to make jokes about something like that.

"It's quite complicated, Brock and I hope that he can explain it to us. Moreover, I'm concerned that my wife tells everything to May and I'm sure that she won't be so happy that her friend is on that island without searching for her." Norman scratched the back of his head.

"I understand … Brock knew that some people could react strange, but it were still big news. He thought that he didn't miss anything yesterday, but now he learned that his best friend was on that island and that he already had contact with Norman.

"You slightly looks beaten up, Norman …" Brock acknowledged and he pointed to Norman's red nose and blue eye.

The adult gym leader didn't know that it was so obvious, but Ash's punch seemed to have left some marks on his face.

"It's quite funny, Brock …." Norman chuckled. "Later that night, Caroline met Ash, although she didn't know it and then we had a minor fight. I don't know what ticked him off, but he eventually …."

May supported Ash when the duo walked up the stairs. Hoping that Ash's clothes and Pokémon were upstairs, May used all of her strength to get Ash out of the cold basement. The raven-haired boy weighted more than four years ago, but he wasn't fat.

A slight blushed appeared on her cheeks when she looked to Ash again, but she would wait for another kiss until Ash was alright again.

"I think it's better, May …" Ash scooted slightly away from May, because he didn't want to be a burden for her. Some of his bones still hurt, but he was used to something like that.

"No, Ash! You need help and you won't play the hero again!" May said a bit harshly.

"It's a bit embarrassing that you see me in my underwear …" Ash bit on his lips, suppressing a blush on his face.

"It's okay, Ash." May giggled and it felt good to be happy near the person she loved. "I saw my dad in his underwear, although I'm not proud of it …" This time a blush of embarrassment appeared on May's cheeks.

Ash chuckled slightly, but suddenly he remembered an event that happened yesterday. Only now he realized that he did something terrible wrong and he wasn't sure what May would think about it.

"Uh … May?" Ash asked carefully.

"Yeah?" May replied sheepishly.

"I'm not proud of it, but …." Ash gulped a bit. "I defeated your father yesterday in my qualifying round and I … uh … punched him in his face …"


	21. Chapter 21

May winked several times when she heard from Ash' incident. It was as if Ash said that he hit her father with his fist in his face, but there was something else that caught May's attention.

"What did you do?" May asked to get the answer once more.

"I'm sorry, May. Really! I thought he forgot you completely and I ticked off. I'll apologize, of course …" Ash lowered his head in shame, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to punch the father of your best friend, let alone 'girlfriend'.

"I don't mean that! I mean the tournament part." May said hectically and Ash was confused. Seconds ago, he told May that he hit her dad in his face and she didn't care.

"Uh … I defeated your father in my qualifying round?!" Ash said with an unsure voice.

The brown-haired coordinator almost pushed Ash of his feet, but she didn't try to force him down. Once she wrapped her arms around him, May snuggled once more into his chest and she had the feeling that she had known it all the time.

"Thank you so much, Ash!" May thanked the boy for her bet that she had won through his victory, but she exploited the situation to cuddle with him.

"You aren't mad?" Ash was slightly shocked that he was more important for May than her own father.

"It's just a punch, Ash! He's a strong man and I'm sure that he won't mind it, because he trains often with his Vigoroth and it should surprise me when he wasn't used to it." May was happier than ever, but she eventually gave Ash the opportunity to stand up again.

Still slightly confused, Ash nodded at that girl and he was relieved that she wouldn't be mad at him.

It seemed that Ash was alright again and the trainer left the basement on his own. Next, he had to find his clothes and his Pokémon, but something was still on his mind. The whole see again with May had distracted him from the reason why he was here at all.

"I wonder how I get here at all …." Ash wondered aloud, so that May could hear it as well.

"You don't know anymore?" May asked carefully. "You were kidnapped, Ash …"

"Really?" Ash scratched his head and he couldn't remember anything. After he heard May's voice on Charizard's back, he blacked out before he saw her image when he opened his eyes again. Everything that happened between these two scenes wasn't 'available' for Ash's mind.

"It was really scaring for me, Ash. There were those Rockets and they attempted to steal your spot in the tournament." May explained fearfully.

"Rockets? You mean Rockets like Team Rocket?" Ash exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Ash!" May waved with her hands. "Mew, Pikachu and the others helped me to fend them off.

The circumstance that Mew helped her didn't make it better, because Ash didn't want May near any Rocket ever again. After that incident with Tem Rocket four years ago, Ash was determined to keep this organization away from his friends. It seemed that those Rockets appeared again when Ash was near and the Chosen One hated it.

Ash's mood changed within a couple of seconds and the concerned look on his face reappeared again. The comforting smile on his face faded away and he felt more than uncomfortable that the brunette had contact with those guys.

"You'll stay with Dawn and the others for the rest of this tournament, May!" Ash demanded with a convincing voice.

"Why?" May asked hurtfully. It was almost as if Ash didn't want her to be with him all the time.

The raven-haired boy looked through the room and fortunately, he found his clothes and his Pokéball-belt. Of course, it was weird that those Rockets didn't take them with them, but Ash couldn't care less right now.

"I don't want to see you alone on that island, May!" Ash repeated, ignoring May's question. There was no way that she could change his mind right now.

At first, Ash put his pants back on before he sat down to get his boots back on as well. Ignoring May's hurt gaze, Ash was determined to keep May save long enough until he would beat those Rockets up once and for all.

"What do you plan to do, Ash?" May asked with some tears that ran down her cheeks.

After Ash was dressed up completely, he approached May and he put his hands on her shoulders before he looked into her eyes. Every time he did that, he was sure to tell May the whole truth and he hoped that his love could live with his decision.

"Those Rockets are dangerous, May! I don't want you to get hurt and I demand that you stay with Dawn and Paul all the time! I promise you that you won't need to be afraid the whole time, because I'll finish it today!" Ash finished his 'speech' with a comforting smile.

"But … but Ash! Why can't we beat them up together?" May pleaded.

"No, May! I couldn't concentrate when I would need to worry about your safety." Ash shook his head before he wrapped an arm around May's shoulder. Escorting May to the door, Ash caressed her shoulder, so she wouldn't be sad that he would do this chase alone.

"I don't want you to do this, Ash. Please!" May wrapped both of her arms around his torso and the brunette knew that Ash intended to attack those Rockets on his own, but she wouldn't let him.

The group of Pokémon and trainers waited in front of the hideout, but Dawn felt as well more and more uncomfortable. It had been quite time since she arrived on the scene, but May was still within the house and it could be that she needed help.

"Shouldn't someone look if they are alright?" Dawn said casually, but everyone heard that she was concerned.

"To be honest …" Paul started to explain slowly. "I don't want to know what they are doing in there."

"PAUL!" Dawn yelled in embarrassment and her face heated up at the thoughts of her 'soon-to-be-boyfriend'. "They aren't like that, but I'm sure that they need some time to realize it. They haven't seen each other in years …"

"Come on, Dawn." Paul smirked. "Ash's sixteen now and May's almost sixteen, therefore it wouldn't be weird if they start to think about something like that."

The blue-haired girl looked puzzled at Paul, but she soon followed 'his' gaze and unfortunately, it was directed to her skirt. With a face as red as a Charmander, Dawn walked to Paul before she gave him another slap across his face.

"You shouldn't even think about it now, Paul!" Dawn clarified harshly, but the boy didn't even know what she meant right now.

"What's your problem?" Paul said, being annoyed that the girl treated him like a toy at times.

The blunette just crossed her arms and was stuck-up.

"Mama! …. Dada! ….. "

Paul and Dawn looked to the house before they saw a small blue Pokémon that ran towards two teens. Being confused, Dawn didn't know where that Pokémon came from and 'Blaziken' wouldn't tell her the secret. Moreover, it was strange that the small Pokémon could talk and just called May and Ash mama and dada.

Ash was surprised as well when the small prince of the sea jumped into his arms and he had quite a few problems to keep his balance when there was a brunette that wrapped her arms around his torso.

"ASH!"

Moreover, there was the next problem and the problem approached in the form of Dawn. She had already seen him, but now she would probably ask him questions over questions, although he intended to extinguish those Rockets at first.

"Pathetic …."

Of course, this guy shouldn't miss at this scene and Ash's rival looked at the nice, little and naïve boy.

It became uncomfortable for the Kanto native and three 'reunions' at one point were too much. At first, he motioned to Dawn to stop in her attempt to hug him and seconds, he placed Manaphy into the arms of his mother.

Everyone was excited to see Ash and even the Pokémon group of Mew, Pikachu, Glaceon, Charizard and Beautifly gathered around Ash.

"I'm glad to see you again, but at first I have to apologize to Mew and Pikachu …" Ash said, but there wasn't any Mew, only a Blaziken that waved with its arms.

"Uh … I mean I have to apologize to Blaziken and Pikachu." Ash corrected himself before he turned to Dawn. It had been quite some time, he knew what Dawn wanted to do, and he shouldn't let her wait.

He spread his arms before he gave the blunette a big hug. Unlike the reunion with May, Ash wasn't that emotional right now, but it was because of the fact that he had known all the time that Dawn was alright. Enjoying the hug of her friend, Dawn noticed as well that Ash had become manlier and she could see that May wasn't very happy about the 'long' hug between her and Ash.

Nevertheless, Dawn cried some tears of joy and she hoped that everything could be like the old times. It seemed that the four years didn't matter any more, because the group was reunited again and the blue-haired girl smiled big time. On the one hand, because of Ash's survival, but on the other hand, the fact that May got her crush back.

"Let's go to our house! I'm sure that Max will be happy as well to see you again." Dawn said happily, but the raven-haired boy didn't looked convinced.

May looked to the ground as well, because she knew what Ash wanted to do.

"Why are you so depressed?" Dawn asked carefully, hoping that this was just a bad joke.

"It's nothing, Dawn." Ash said, shrugging. "I'll come to your house, but I have to do something first. There's something that I need to end until this evening …"

Dawn raised an eyebrow and she couldn't believe that there would be anything that was more important than meeting his old friends again. Looking to May to get a better answer, she noticed that the brown-haired girl knew that Ash said the truth.

"What?" Dawn said with disbelieve in her voice while Paul assumed what Ash wanted to do and he had to admit that he liked this new side of the trainer.

"There's some unfinished business that I have to take care of, Dawn. You should await me at evening and …." Ash was cut off by May and the brunette couldn't hear it any longer.

"NO! Ash, those Rockets aren't Jesse, James and Meowth, therefore you don't have to seek for revenge!" May pleaded the trainer and Manaphy helped her, because the prince wanted that, his mama and dada were together, at least for a longer period of time.

Ash knew that, but he was still determined to make this island a safer place for all of his friends.

"Paul? Could you please take care of May and Dawn?" Ash asked his old rival and Paul had to suppress a chuckle when he heard Ash's request towards him.

"Did I miss something, Ketchum?" Paul looked to the trainer that cost him his victory in the league four years ago. "I can't remember that we have been friends since your disappearance."

This time it was Ash who chuckled. "I knew that I can rely on your help, Paul."

Paul was slightly confused when he heard this 'answer' to his question. Normally, Ash should tick off because of Paul's behavior, but the Kanto trainer kept his cool and walked slowly away, but not before, he turned to Pikachu and Charizard.

"Do you want to help me?" Ash asked with a big smile.

The fire-dragon shot a big flamethrower into the air as a sign of approval and Pikachu was happy that his trainer asked for his help. Although, he worried as well, Pikachu sighed in relive that he could help his trainer on that quest.

Without being noticed by anyone, Ash turned quickly to 'Blaziken' and gave Mew a sign that he should follow them as soon as possible. It was probably better if Dawn and Paul didn't know about the legendary.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow, Ash?" May pleaded once more and Manaphy was confused what happened right now. "We can inform the police about them and I'm sure that they can handle the situation."

"It won't take very long, May. I promise!" Ash gave her one of his trademark smiles. "I'll be back for dinner."

May saw the determined look in Ash's eyes and she knew that there wasn't a way to convince him to stay with them. It seemed that Ash was traumatized by the incident four years ago and the raven-haired boy didn't want to split up with May again, but he had to.

Again, there were several tears that ran down at May's cheeks and she hoped that there would be a possibility to convince Ash somehow to stay with his friends.

"Dada? …" Manaphy wasn't happy that his father would leave so soon.

Ash was slightly surprised that the prince of the sea called him dada, but he didn't mind it. It seemed that there was one more Pokémon that he had to promise that he would come back.

"Don't be sad, Manaphy." Ash said with a smile. "Tonight, we'll play some games and Pikachu will join in as well."

"Pika!" The yellow rodent gave a paw-up and he would make sure that his trainer would keep his promise.

Ash turned around and the yellow rodent took his spot on his shoulder, something that he had missed to do for several years. It wasn't easy for Ash to walk away from May, not after he finally saw her again, but he couldn't let Team Rocket do something to his friends.

Watching his father walk away, Manaphy became restless within May's arms and he wouldn't let him leave again.

Pointing one of his tentacles at his father and one at his mother, Manaphy had a rare evil grin on its face before he started to shine in a bright-red color and sent a red beam that sneaked over the ground, towards Ash.

It happened too fast and the two teens didn't even noticed what happened. Out of the whole group, it was just Mew who knew what his fellow legendary intended and Mew would do a facepalm if it wasn't too suspicious to the others.

As soon as Ash was hit by the 'beam', Manaphy's heart swap came into effect and the result of it was well known.

After several seconds of silence, Dawn looked to 'Ash' and she wondered why 'he' had stopped in the middle of his way. Moreover, it was Pikachu who was slightly confused and the rodent tilted his head to ask 'his' trainer what was wrong.

"Pikapi?" The rodent looked into the eyes of the trainer, but soon Pikachu had to realize that something was wrong.

"What are you doing on my shoulder, Pikachu?" 'Ash' asked, but what was creepy was the voice of the trainer. It wasn't the mature voice of the Chosen One and Pikachu slowly got it. Several years ago it happened before when Ash and 'Jackie' where in a similar situation.

Assuming where his trainer was, Pikachu looked over his shoulder to see 'May' and an overjoyed Manaphy in 'her' arms. This small, blue joker did it again and it became once more obvious that you shouldn't mess around with Manaphy's wishes.

'May' was confused when she spotted 'Ash' in front of 'her' before 'she' looked down onto the Pokémon that was in 'her' arms right now. It took several moments before 'she' realized that Manaphy prevented 'Ash' to leave.

"Don't tell me that you ….?" 'May' asked carefully, but 'her' voice also sounded different. Enjoying himself, Manaphy moved happily in the arms of the stunned Chosen One.

Several clothes were thrown onto the floor and after a few seconds it became even more. In front of the cupboard was a furious mother and the woman knew exactly how she could torture her son. Like every mother, she knew that sons always hated it to clean up, therefore she messed everything up.

"You'll clean everything up, Max!" Caroline demanded harshly. "At first, you'll fold the clothes before you put them back into the cupboard. After that, you'll vacuum the whole house. Once you finished that, you'll also clean up the bath."

The small Maple listened in horror, because it was just too much for a single kid.

"Mum, it wasn't even my drawing and shouldn't some other people clean up the house? It's a holiday house after all!" Max hoped that he could sneak out of the punishment, but Caroline wasn't in the mood to be a forgiving mother.

"No way, Max! You'll do that and I'll come this evening to see if you did it right!" Caroline said her final words before she smashed the door of Max' room. Still slightly red in the face, the brown-haired adult left the house.

The qualified Maple sat on his bed and sighed. After all, he could have used that time perfectly to get his sister together with Ash, but 'Crazy Max' messed everything up and his mother thought that he was a pervert.

"Thank you very much!" Max said to no one particular.

"You're welcome!" Max answered to himself, but he knew that it was Crazy Max.

"You know that you can't stop me to hook my sister up with Ash!" Max said with a convincing voice, but his 'crazy halve' already had a suitable answer for that.

"Probably! However, I don't have to do anything when your mother prevents you to do so…. Ha-ha!" Crazy Max had a point; however, Fearful Max wouldn't back down, even if he had to beat this crazy guy up.

"You aren't even real!" Max countered.

"Do you think so? You call me crazy, but you are the one who talks with himself." Crazy Max answered.

Max thought about this statement, but it wasn't easy for him to admit that he had gone completely insane. Shaking his head, Max started to pick some clothes from the ground before he folded them together. It could take up to three hours to clean everything up and the young trainer didn't have a lot of time until his mother would show up again.

"Maybe you could ask Drew for help?" Crazy Max suggested.

"Shut up!" Max didn't want to hear that name and the boy cleaned up faster to free his mind from that voice. Once he put all the clothes onto the bad, Max remembered that his mum left the house; therefore he could get a certain penguin.

Running down the stairs, Max spotted the lazy Pokémon on the couch and Piplup watched the newest episode of 'The world of water Pokémon'. Of course, Piplup liked this series, because it showed how superior water Pokémon were against all the other types. Probably Piplup should work together with Misty instead of Max ….

"YOU!" Max pointed at the traitor.

The penguin pretended to be innocent and he rolled over the couch, enjoying the warm feeling of the textile.

With a quick move, Max grabbed the Pokémon by its neck before he took him to the bath. It was Piplup's fault as well that Max had to do so much, therefore it would be the best when the water Pokémon would take a part of the punishment.

"You'll clean up the bath, Piplup!" Max demanded, but the water Pokémon answered this request with a powerful water gun into Max' face.

"You'll do that!" Max demanded once more before he left the room. Once he tried to smash the door, Max noticed that Piplup tried to keep it open with a water gun that the penguin shot against the door. No way that this kid would lock him up into the bath.

"I'm sure that I have more stamina than you!" Max used his whole body to close the door, but Piplup wouldn't give up.

That test of strength lasted for over a minute and it seemed that they would cause more and more damage. The water of Piplup's water gun streamed out of the bath and into the living room where the carpet was soaked.

Max noticed this situation and he didn't want that they would need to clean up more and more.

"Truce!" Max shouted to the water Pokémon.

Not being convinced by the other one, both of them slowly reduced the power of their 'attacks' until it was over. It surprised Max again and again how much water was in such a Pokémon.

Piplup scratched the back of his head when he saw the water chaos, but it wasn't his fault, at least in his opinion.

"Listen, Piplup! My mum will kill you AND me when she sees that! " Max clenched his fists and he almost pleaded for Piplup's help.

Looking at the poor boy and at the floor, Pilpup had to admit that it was partially his fault.

This time the penguin would help the trainer and it was partially Dawn's house, therefore it shouldn't be a mess when she would return.

Max and Piplup knew that they had the biggest problem of the group right now.

It had been an awkward silence since Manaphy's little joke, however, there were still several individuals that didn't know what happened. Dawn, Paul, Beautifly, Glaceon and Charizard were confused and they needed answers.

"What's wrong, May?" Dawn asked confused.

It seemed 'wrong' that 'Ash' turned around to answer her question and the 'boy' was stunned when 'he' saw the brown-haired coordinator with Manaphy. Once 'he' looked onto his hands, 'he' realized what happened. Manaphy had used his heart swap to switch May and Ash, probably because of his wish that Ash wouldn't leave them.

May in Ash's body only knew it from the incident between Jackie and Ash, but now it happened to her and the boy.

Not knowing what she should answer, May felt a bit uncomfortable that she helped Manaphy to prevent Ash from leaving.

On the other hand, the raven-haired boy in May's body was everything, but happy about the switch. After he looked at the prince of the sea, Ash was determined to explain the whole thing to Manaphy again in hope that the water-type would reverse the effect.

"Could you please switch us back?" Ash tried to be polite to the Pokémon, although he was slightly pissed off.

"Mana … Mana … Nope …" Manaphy answered happily, knowing why he did it in the first place.

"Why? …" Ash couldn't understand it right now. "I promised you to come back, but I need to extinguish Team Rocket, so they won't get the prize of the tournament! I'm the Chosen One after all!"

"Mana …. Mana …. Nope …" Manaphy answered once more, but the little prince of the sea still had something to say. "Dada not Chosen One …. Mama is Chosen One …."

"Just because she's in my body doesn't mean that she's the Chosen One!" Ash clarified, but it seemed that someone had something against that statement.

"(In that case she is, Ash.)"

Ash turned to Blaziken and he couldn't believe that the legendary was on Manaphy's side. Moreover, Ash was furious when he saw how 'Blaziken' suppressed his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ash demanded to know. However, the other individuals couldn't 'hear' mew, therefore they were more than confused at that point.

"(Nothing …. It's just the circumstance … that you are in a girl's body, although you always showed off how manly your are ….)"

Mew couldn't hold it any longer and the 'Blaziken' busted out into laughter.

Ash almost exploded, but he was interrupted by Dawn who still wanted to know what the heck was going on here.

"Can please someone tell me what's wrong with you?" Dawn asked loudly.

May and Ash realized that they had to explain the whole scenario to Dawn and Paul, although Ash would prefer if Paul didn't know about it. Looking at each other, May and Ash thought about an explanation, but strangely enough May didn't seem to mind this switch.

"It's not easy to explain it, Dawn …" May started, but Dawn already noticed the 'slight' difference in 'Ash's voice'.

"What's with your voice, Ash? It's a way too high pitched for you …" Dawn noted and tilted her head.

"Uh … That's the reason, Dawn … I'm not Ash … I'm May …" May explained, but she already knew that Dawn wouldn't believe it after the first time.

"What? …" Dawn asked with wide eyes.

"It's one of Manaphy's abilities and it's called heart swap. How you can see: Manaphy switched Ash and me …!" May finished her explanation and Ash facepalmed.

Dawn was buff and even Paul raised an eyebrow at that.

"When you're May …." Dawn pointed to 'Ash'. "Then that means that you're Ash, right?" Dawn pointed to 'May'.

Ash nodded before Dawn started to giggled, because of obvious reasons.

"Why do you laugh?" Ash was annoyed.

"It's too funny really … Ha-ha …. You always yelled at me, because I take too much time for my hair and girl stuff. However, to see you in May's body is just to perfect … Ha-ha …" Dawn didn't hide her pleasure with the situation.

The next thing was even scarier, because the group heard how Paul started to laugh at the misfortune of Ash. It was so damn rare that the Sinnoh-trainer laughed, but this time Paul couldn't suppress it.

Ash's face turned red and he felt so embarrassed like never before. Once more he looked at Manaphy before he 'pleaded' him again to reverse it.

"It's embarrassing, Manaphy! Please reverse it!" Ash said once more.

"Mana …. Mana … nope …" Manaphy had a very limited vocabulary today.

Ash turned to May and he hoped that Manaphy's mother could convince the prince to stop this joke.

"May, please tell your 'son' to reverse it!" Ash asked with a hopeful voice.

"I don't think that he'll listen to me, Ash. I'm sure that he won't reverse it until you agree to come with us to our house …" May said, but she knew the whole time that it was Manaphy's intention to force Ash to come with them.

Ash crunched with his teeth, but it seemed that there wasn't another way.

"Deal! I'll come back with you to your house and you'll reverse the heart swap effect, okay?" Ash said, sighing in defeat. After all, he could spent some time with his friends, although he had to be careful that no one of his friends would encounter Team Rockets during that time.

Manaphy smiled, however, there was a information that Ash won't like.

"Mana … mana … not reverse it until … mama's house …." Manaphy still said with a happy tone.

"Don't you trust me?" Ash said with a hurt voice.

"Mana … mana … Manaphy trust dada …. But … it's so funny …" Manaphy had the same problem as Mew, Dawn and Paul.

Ash sweatdropped, but he wasn't in the position to threat the small Pokémon.

"Let's go back to the house! Come one, May. I'm sure that you want as much as me that Manaphy reverse it and …. HEY MAY!"

The Kanto trainer looked to May and the brunette hadn't anything better to do, than to peek under his shirt. Normally it would be the guy who would peek, but this time it was the girl and Ash didn't like it that May exploited the situation in that way.

"Oh … sorry Ash …" May said sheepishly.

With a laughing Blaziken, Dawn, Paul and Manaphy, the group walked towards the house and Ash would curse the water Pokémon if he fooled him. It was a bit complicated to return the Pokémon, because Ash had to recall Beautifly and Glaceon while May had to recall Charizard into his Pokéball.

It seemed to be better when May would hold Manaphy while Ash allowed Pikachu to use 'May's shoulder' for the trip.

The prince of the sea smiled, because his plan worked and his parents were together. Next time, Ash would make sure that he wouldn't start a conflict with Manaphy.

After a small walk, the group reached the holiday house. Due to their shared reason to laugh, Paul and Dawn had a lot to talk about, especially about Ash. May's and Ash's switch was the best thing that could happen to Dawn and the blunette had a good conversation with the Sinnoh trainer.

"Finally, we are here!" Ash sighed in relieve. "Could you switch us back, please?"

Ash turned to May, but the 'girl' had an unsure facial expression right now. There seemed to be something that wouldn't be nice for Ash.

"What?" Ash asked puzzled.

"Uh … " May stuttered a bit . "He fell asleep!"

"You have to be kidding me!"


	22. Chapter 22

It was a few hours after midday and the group of 'Ash', 'May', Blaziken, Pikachu, Manaphy, Dawn and Paul were in the front of Dawn's holiday house. Due to Manaphy's 'wish', Ash decided more or less to stay at the house with some of his friends.

"Wake him up, May!" Ash, who was still in his girlfriend's body, almost demanded desperately.

The girl, who was still in Ash's body, looked down onto the Pokémon that slept peacefully in her arms. It would be mean to wake him up, although he could switch them back. Unfortunately, May didn't mind the situation and she knew that Ash wouldn't run away as long as he was trapped in her body.

"Shouldn't we let him sleep? We wouldn't be good parents if we wake him up, Ash." May explained, trying to sound disappointed that the heart swap effect wouldn't be reversed.

"It won't be for long, May! Just wake him up, let him switch us back and then he can sleep again!" Ash explained with a hopeful voice.

Before May could answer, Paul had to give one of his comments to Ash.

"It suit you that you're a girl, Ash, because you whine like one." Paul noted and even Dawn found it some kind of funny.

"Be quiet, Dawn! What would you think when you would be in my place?" Ash asked.

"That's out of question, because Paul wouldn't leave his girlfriend- - -" Dawn clasped her hands in front of her mouth, because it was too soon to tell Paul that she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"What did you say?" Paul raised an eyebrow at that comment.

„Nothing! Nothing! Let's go into the house!" Dawn suggested, dodging the question.

Before the blue-haired girl could open the door, she was interrupted by May and the ‚girl' noticed something, because they were more people than before.

"Dawn, what would you think when you move to Paul's house? After all, Ash was his housemate, therefore it would make sense, wouldn't it?" May suggested.

"Oh …. " Dawn sighed. "I thought we could make a sleepover and you would show me some parts of Ash's bod- - -"

„NOOO Dawn! You won't do that and I'm sure that May can't believe that you suggest something like that, right May? May?"

Ash turned to May and the former-girl looked into the air, seemingly thinking about Dawn's suggestion. It was like a bad movie for Ash and again he could hear the laughter of the ‚Blaziken' that was close behind them.

"Uh … is something wrong Ash? I think I spaced out or so …" May giggled nervously, making Ash's body look rather girlish.

The Kanto trainer sighed. "We won't be switched until this evening, therefore you shouldn't think about a sleepover. I doubt that Manaphy needs to sleep for twenty-four hours or so, however, I think May's right and Dawn should move to Paul's house."

"You don't mind, Paul?" Dawn asked sheepishly, knowing that it was something that she had wished for since she arrived on the island.

"It doesn't matter to me." Paul shrugged. "Tomorrow starts the tournament and I'll have some training to do."

"Okay, Paul." Dawn smiled. "I'll come to your house this evening, but until then I'll be with May at her house."

Ash rolled with his eyes and he knew that he would have to keep an eye on those two girls. Probably it wasn't the best idea to work out over the years, because girls seemed to be very attracted by something like muscles.

Paul waved some sort of goodbye to the group before he left for his house.

During this 'farewell', Mew vanished behind the house before he turned into his original self. Hopefully, he could come into the house without being noticed by the blue-haired coordinator.

"Shouldn't this heart swap effect wear off automatically after some time?" Ash asked, touching his now brunette hair.

"That's right, but Manaphy is four years older now, therefore it could be that he can control the length of it more or less." May pointed out, secretly hoping that it wouldn't end too quickly.

"There's one more thing!" Dawn noted once more. "Max is at this house and we have to decide whether we want to tell him about your switch or not."

"Of course not!" Ash blurted out. "There was not a single person who didn't laugh about me!"

"In that case you should try to adjust your voice when you talk to Max." Dawn said, knowing that it sounded weird when May would speak with Ash's voice.

Ash coughed several times before he tried to get a higher tone. It wasn't easy, but it should be enough for Max.

Dawn then searched for her keys before she tried to open the door, however, even before she could turn the keys, she noticed that someone opened the door from the other side. Dashing out of the house, Max and Piplup blocked the door and tried to look innocent.

"Hello Max …" Dawn said confused.

„Hello, Dawn. Everything is fine …." Max crossed his fingers behind his back. Unfortunately, Piplup didn't have any fingers and the ‚bird' whistled innocently.

Shortly thereafter Max spotted the returning ‚Ash' next to his ‚sister' and a big smile appeared on his face. After all this madness, Max could be sure that the Kanto trainer was alive and it seemed that he was close to May. That ‚she' held Manaphy in her arms wasn't that important to him right now.

"I knew that you are alive, Ash!" Max hugged his fellow trainer, some tears ran down his cheek and even Piplup was happy to see the long time travel companion of Dawn. Unknowing to Max, he hugged ‚his sister'. May, however, liked the fact that she was now taller than Max, although it wasn't her body.

"I missed you too, Max and I promise that I won't leave you for the entire tournament." May came up with her best Ash impersonation and she was quite good at it. However, Ash wasn't happy that the girl made promises in his name.

Max smiled before he made a few steps to the back.

"I told you that he's alive!" Max said to no one particular.

"Fine!" 'Max' spoke again.

Strangely enough Max took some money from his left pocket and put it into his right pocket. It was an official bet between those two Maxes, but it seemed that his crazy half had become weaker after Ash' return.

"Who are you talking about, Max?" Ash tried his best May impersonation, but it was really exhausting for him.

"Nobody …" Max answered, knowing that the other shouldn't know about his problem. It was good that Ash was back, but he had to hook him up with his sister, although they were already unofficially together.

"Can't we just go into the house?" Dawn asked, but Max and her Piplup started to sweat heavily.

"I think I have a better idea … uh …. Why don't you go to a restaurant?" Max then looked once more to Ash and he couldn't explain why he didn't notice it before. "Is that Manaphy?"

"Yeah he is and he's tired, therefore we want to take him into the house, Max." May seemingly liked it to play Ash's role.

"Just take him with you to the restaurant …." Max pleaded innocently, because he needed more time to make something undone.

"Come one, Max!" Dawn had heard enough and she opened the door to the house that looked slightly different to the last time when she was in it. Looking into the living room, Dawn saw the chaos, most of the carpet was still soaked, and several other utensils were wet, too.

"It was Piplup!" Max immediately pointed to the water-gun-shooting Pokémon.

"What?!" Dawn looked to her starter Pokémon, but the penguin waved with his wings, implying that it was a lie.

Entering the house, the group noticed that it was the chaos of more than one person. Before the blue-haired girl could say anything, she was interrupted by a phone call. Answering it, Dawn said several times yes before she put the receiver down again.

The remaining trainer of the group waited for Dawn's explanation who it was. It couldn't be Misty, because she wouldn't stop talking with her.

"Who was it?" Max asked, using this opportunity to distract from the chaos.

"It was Norman and he said that every qualified trainer immediately need to head to the main square, because they'll reveal the rules for the first day of the tournament that's tomorrow." Dawn said, scratching her head.

"What? Then I have to go!" Ash said.

"May? You aren't qualified." Max reminded his 'sister' that she was a coordinator and not a trainer.

"Oh … I mean … uh … Ash need to go!" Ash corrected his statement.

"Uh … right …" May replied. "But who should care for Manaphy? Dawn?"

"That's bad, May … uh … I mean Ash, because I'm quite sure that Paul will be there as well and I want to know when he'll battle and so on." Dawn shook her head, refusing to play babysitter for Manaphy. However, Max needed to go, too and May and Ash had to go both because of obvious reasons.

"I would think that Pikachu and Glaceon should care for him as long as we are away." Ash suggested, looking to the rodent that still sat on his, or rather May's shoulder.

The rodent seemed to hesitate, but he couldn't just say no. It shouldn't be for long and someone had to do it. Seeing that Pikachu wouldn't mind, Ash took the Pokéball of Glaceon out of May's fanny pack before he released the ice fox.

"You two!" Ash pointed to the duo. "You'll care for Manaphy for the next hour or so before we'll back, okay?"

Pikachu already gave his okay and Glaceon didn't mind to spend more time with the small rodent. Agreeing to the plan, the both Pokémon accompanied 'Ash' into the bedroom where 'he' would place Manaphy onto a pillow.

"I'll wait outside, because I can't look anymore at this chaos!" Dawn said before she left the house, but this time Piplup followed her.

Now it was just Max and 'his sister' in the same room.

"You know, May. If you and Ash need some private time tonight, I won't break anything up." Max said, smiling. It was his first act to get those two together.

Ash's face became bright red and he would hit the boy on his head, but unfortunately he didn't know how the real May would treat her brother after those four years. Not saying anything, Ash rolled with his eyes before Max left the house as well.

Unfortunately, Ash got the urge to go to the restroom, but he didn't feel very comfortable with it.

"Are you ready to go, Ash?" May said with her 'normal' voice when she returned from the bedroom, but she noticed that Ash seemed to be nervous because of something. "What's wrong, Ash?"

"I-I-I need to … go to the toilet …" Ash stuttered and his face became quite red.

"So what? Just go, so we can leave for the announcement." May didn't see 'the' problem with the situation.

"You don't mind?" Ash asked puzzled and he couldn't understand why the girl was so calm.

"Of course not, Ash." May smiled, knowing that it had to be embarrassing for the boy. "You know that you have to sit down for it, right?"

Ash's girl face became even redder before he walked to the toilet. It had to be the most embarrassing moment for him, at least for now.

Waiting for him, May couldn't retrain herself and her curiosity got the best of her once more. Lifting up Ash's shirt, May again peeked onto his abs and she couldn't understand how the boy could become so athletic in those years. Touching the muscles, May understood that she had luck to have a boyfriend like Ash.

Before she could 'explore' more, May saw that Ash was finished and the boy-turned-girl didn't dare to look May into the eyes.

"Was it that bad, Ash?" May asked curiously.

"It's not that, May. I love you and I'm happy that you love me, too, but there are some things that we shouldn't see yet. Moreover, could you please try to be invisible for your father and the other ones that haven't seen me so far?" Ash asked sheepishly, but he immediately tried to change the subject again.

"I love you, too, but wasn't my impersonation of you good enough?" May asked, tilting her head.

"It was quite good, but I would feel better if you let me meet my old friends again, okay?" Ash asked with a hopeful voice. In his opinion, they should be back to normal before the day ends.

"Okay, Ash, but we should hurry if you want to hear the announcement." May looked to the clock on the wall, noticing that they already needed ten minutes to get ready.

The 'girl' was right and the two-switched-lovebirds left the house, reuniting with Dawn and Max in front of it. At least, they spent more time together and Manaphy would be happy to see that May and Ash loved each other.

Hundred of trainers were at the main square and everybody waited for the announcement. It had been known for several weeks that this tournament would be special, including new rules and everything. Of course, there were also the gym leaders that wanted to know whether they reached the tournament or not.

The group of Norman, Caroline, Misty, Brock and Gary already arrived at the scene, but there were still 'some' misunderstandings between them.

"How was your meeting with our daughter?" Norman said sarcastically, expecting that his wife told May everything about Ash.

"Unfortunately, she wasn't at her house at the moment, but I had to do something with Max anyway." Caroline defended herself.

"She wasn't there, huh? Why didn't you come back and helped me?" Norman said.

"Uh … our son ….. Max … had some problems …. And I think it's because of his father!" Caroline twisted her words, so she could blame Norman for Max' mental state.

"I'll ask him myself!" Norman declared, not listening to his wife anymore.

"Do That!" Caroline exclaimed, but she soon regretted this statement. After all, she punished her own son with housework and she didn't know why Max drew that picture at all.

Unfortunately, the married couple wasn't the only pairing that had some problems.

"What's your problem, Misty?" Gary asked with a stern voice.

"What's the problem? You should tell Officer Jenny your story about Team Rocket, but what did you do. You flirted with her!" Misty almost exploded.

Brock immediately woke up when he heard that.

"WHAT?" Brock grabbed Gary by his collar. "You flirted with her? Have you been successful? Can you give me some tips?"

"I just …." Gary started to explain and the rock-type gym leader started to take some notes. " … sat at the same table with her, telling her my story before she sneezed. Uh … I just told her that it's cute when she sneezes that way, but Misty thinks that I - - - **OUCH!"**

"Why did you say - - - **OUCH!"**

It was obvious why Gary said ouch, but Brock was too busy to look up. Once Gary wanted to start to blame Misty, the redhead took her mallet and silenced the researcher before she shifted her attention to her fellow gym leader who wasn't better than Mr. Oak. Two out of five were down, but it seemed that the announcement was about to begin.

Norman crossed his arms and he was sure that he would compete at the tournament.

Fortunately, the group of May, Ash, Dawn and Max were at the other side of the field and the blue-haired girl immediately searched for Paul. However, it was more than difficult to find a trainer among hundreds.

Searching for a better place to watch the event, the group walked through the masses.

Ash had the weird feeling that he was ogled and it became even worse with the second. Many 'boys' turned around and looked at the princess of Hoenn and Ash assumed that they were just fan boys of his girlfriend, however, he followed their gazes.

Unfortunately, their gazes ended a bit over his belly and a bit under his neck. Ash looked down and he realized that they looked at 'May's chest'. Not being used to have breasts, Ash crossed his arms and covered this body party.

Nevertheless, his face heated up.

"What's wrong with you, Ash?" May whispered to the trainer, knowing that nobody should hear that they were swapped.

"Nothing, May. I just prevent those boys from looking at your body the wrong way …" Ash said, blushing even more.

"Are they looking at my chest again?" May whispered, suppressing a giggle.

Ash simply nodded, but it was just too embarrassing for him.

"Just ignore them, Ash. It's always like that, but they will be disappointed when they learn that you are my boyfriend. Although, I have to admit that my new bra makes my bo- - -"

"Don't talk about something like that, May!" Ash whispered a bit louder. It was a mystery to him why May could stay so calm, although she knew that he could look at her body.

"It's sweet that you're so shy, Ash." May smiled. "I think that that's a good place to watch the announcement, Ash."

Dawn, who still searched for Paul, Max, Ash and May were in the middle of the square and they waited impatiently for the beginning. Once he stopped, Ash looked around and searched for any sign of Team Rocket.

"Where's he?" Dawn wondered aloud.

"Can't you live without him, Dawn?" Max said with an annoyed voice.

"I don't care what you think, Max, because tonight I'll stay at his house." Dawn said , being satisfied.

"Really? Does that mean that May and Ash stay at my house, too?" Max asked happily and he couldn't believe that everything worked out so fine.

"Yeah, but enough of them! I need to find Paul!" Dawn again looked through the crowd. Walking around her legs, Piplup hoped that the Sinnoh trainer wouldn't show up and the penguin had a strange feeling within his stomach when he looked to Ash and May.

**Excuse Me! In a few moments, we'll reveal the rules for the tournament and how many trainers have been qualified for it.**

It was a simple speech through a loudspeaker, but it seemed to be enough for the audience. Normally, there was always a celebrity who would announce results and so on, but it seemed that there are too many trainers right now.

"(Are you excited?)"

Ash heard a voice within his head, but the only Pokémon that talked to him like that was Mew. Not having seen it since their house, Ash looked around for the legendary.

"(I'm here! Look down!)"

Again this voice and Ash looked to the ground to see a small Pidgey, one of Mew's favorite forms.

"I already missed you." Ash said sarcastically.

"(You, too. I have good news for you, because there isn't any Rocket near the square.)"

"That's nice and bad, Mew. On the one hand, it's good, because they won't be near my friends, but on the other hand it's bad, because they will do something else that could harm our mission." Ash noted, still crossing his arms.

"(Already get used to your new body?)"

Mew still teased Ash about his misfortune.

"Very funny, Mew! You know how important it is that I win that tournament, but unfortunately I can't compete as long as I'm like this!" Ash clarified, noting that there were more important things than Mew's fun.

"(May would be a good Chosen One as well …)"

"Give me a break, Mew! Let's listen what awaits us tomorrow!" Ash shook his head before he looked up again. It would be a more audible than visible presentation, but he had to be careful that Misty, Brock, Caroline, Gary and Norman didn't see May in his body.

**We know that most trainers want to spend this day with training or other things, therefore we'll keep the announcement short! Yesterday, almost two-thousand trainers tried to qualify for the tournament, but only 385 made it to the next round! **

The crowd roared when they heard that, because that were still quite a lot of competitors and it would take much time to decide a winner with one-on-one matches.

**Therefore, the committee decided to reintroduce an old match type. It was the popular triple-threat-match and tomorrow will completely be dedicated to this type of match to reduce the number of competitors to 130. **

Again there was a roar among the crowd, because most competitors didn't know anything about this kind of match.

**The rules are quite simple: Three competitors will battle at the same time, with every trainer using two Pokémon each without substitutions. It's every one for himself and the winner will be the trainer who's able to defeat all four Pokémon of his opponents. It requires great strategy and overview from the trainers. **

Ash clenched his fists and he was excited like never before. He had never competed in this type of match, but just the idea of a match between three trainers seemed to be so competitive and brutal that he couldn't wait for it.

"I can't wait to participate in my triple-threat-match!" Ash threw a victory fist into the air. Unfortunately, Max turned around and looked weirdly at his 'big sister'.

May leaned towards Ash and whispered into his ear. "Uh … at the moment, I'll compete in that match, Ash."

Ash' enthusiasm was destroyed and he noticed that he should maybe behave more girly at the moment. On the other hand, he didn't expect that their body switch would last until tomorrow and he would 'force' Manaphy against his will to reverse it this evening.

**There isn't a specific tournament plan and the qualified trainers will meet tomorrow midday at the stadium where groups of three trainers will be determined. Last, but not least, we request all gym leaders to come to the trainer's house to see the results of the gym leader challenge. **

It seemed that the announcement was over and the first trainers started to leave the square again.

"(That's interesting.)"

"That's right and I think that I'll choose Charizard and Pidgeot for this match. They always showed great teamwork when they haven't argued over food …" Ash noted.

Only now May noticed that Ash talked with a small bird on the ground, but she knew enough to assume that it had to be Mew. Kneeling down next to the 'legendary', May smiled at her friend and patted his feathers.

"Hey, Mew! How are you?" May whispered to the Pidgey.

"(I can't complain about anything, because the Chosen One has become so much nicer.)"

"Thank you, Mew." May giggled and thanked the legendary for that compliment, but Ash shook his head at that. It wasn't fair that the girl not only got his body, but also his status as Chosen One.

"Shouldn't we go back now? I'm sure that Manaphy has to be awake by now." Ash suggested.

"I hope not …" May murmured under her breath and fortunately, Ash didn't hear it.

"(Would love to get something to drink.)"

"That shouldn't be a problem, Mew." Ash said, knowing that he shouldn't anger another legendary.

"Dawn? Max? We want to go back and get something to eat." May shouted to the two other individuals.

"I'm sorry Ma - - … Ash, but I have to find Paul first. He has to be somewhere here, but I haven't found him so far. I'll visit you at your house later this afternoon. Bye!" Dawn waved goodbye to her friend before she elbowed her way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I'll go to the trainer's house in hope to find dad. Let's hope that he qualified for the tournament." Max said and he wanted to leave as well, but Ash needed to tell him something first.

"Max? Could you please don't tell Nor - - - … dad, that Ash's back? It should be a surprise." Ash used the friendliest May-voice that he was capable off.

"Uh … okay, but don't disappear again …" Max was slightly disappointed that he couldn't tell his dad about Ash, but he didn't want to be a bad brother. Max left on purpose, because he wanted that his sister and Ash spent more time together.

May, Ash and the small Pidgeot left the plaza for their house.

"I can't wait until I'm me again." Ash said hopefully, looking to May to see if she had the same opinion.

"Yeah, right …" May answered, knowing what Ash would do at first when he would have his body back. Of course, he would sneak away to search for Team Rocket, effectively leaving the group and his friends for quite some time.

A group of gym leaders had gathered around the trainer's house, although some gym leaders knew that they didn't have a realistic chance to enter the tournament. All forty gym leaders from Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova were at one point and Gary remembered some of them, including the Jotho and Kanto ones.

"Some of those gym leaders were very tough when I thought them …" Gary admitted.

"If I had been at the gym when you challenged it, then you would never have been able to compete in the Indigo league, Gary." Misty noted, knowing that her sister weren't the best trainers, because they only had eyes for their water Pokémon show.

"Is that a challenge?" Gary asked, looking at the girl in a rather unfriendly way.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me, Gary!" Misty replied.

The two egos of the teens collided and tension started to build up between those two before they were interrupted by another voice.

**At all gym leaders! We're thankful for your determination to compete in the tournament, but only five of forty gym leaders can compete at the tournament, too. Everyone gave his best, but the winners are decided. **

Finally, they would announce the best gym leaders of the world right now.

**The best balance of all gym leaders has … Clair, dragon gym leader from Blackthorn city, Jotho with a balance of 47 wins and three losses!**

The crowd applauded and the dragon-trainer was satisfied that the legendary dragon-type helped her to accomplish that. It wasn't an official reward, but she was now the best gym leader of the world and everybody would love to challenge the Jotho league in order to fight her.

**Close behind her was Erika, gym leader of Celadon city, Kanto and a master of grass-type Pokémon. The beauty accomplished a balance of 46 wins and 4 losses, which makes her a strong competitor for the tournament itself.**

The feminist, who would give one of her kidneys to see Ash in May's body, enjoyed the applause that she received and it became obvious that the female gym leaders were better than the male one's.

Norman crunched with his teeth, because he was already beaten by two women and it was even worse that his wife was with him to hear that.

**Again, only one win behind is Norman Maple, gym leader of Petalburg city, Hoenn with a balance of 45 wins and five losses. It should be noted that almost every one of his looses were close, with the exception of one battle. Norman should be watching for the trainer that squashed him in under a minute.**

"Thank you, Ash …" Norman muttered under his breath, blaming the Kanto trainer for his shame.

**The next position goes to Volkner, gym leader of Sunyshore city, Sinnoh region. It was an up and down for the electro-type gym leader, but he managed to get a balance of 41 wins and 9 losses. It will be interesting to watch if he's getting revenge for his losses. **

Four out of five spots were already given to the gym leaders and Brock and Misty looked to the ground, not knowing if their balance would be good enough to receive the last spot. Unfortunately, Brock and Misty had the exact same balance and nobody knew what the committee would do against such a situation.

**The last spot will be given to a gym leader who still has to prove that he or she is ready for the tournament. It's a coincidence, but the fifth place is shared between three gym leaders from Kanto and those gym leaders will need to show us why they want to be in the tournament. With a balance of 39 wins and 11 losses, Misty, gym leader of Cerulean city, Brock, gym leader of Pewter city and ….**

On her way back, Ash, May and Mew had a good time, to be more specific May and Mew had a good time, but Ash just wanted to finish this chapter.

"Uh … May .. When did you eat something for the last time?" Ash rubbed his, or rather May's belly and he was starving within this body.

"It had to be yesterday evening. I was too excited this morning to eat something, but it seems that your stomach isn't filled either …" May noticed that she was hungry as well.

"Then it's my job to fill my own stomach and I hope that you have some food at your house, May …" Ash didn't like the feeling of being hungry, not matter if he was in his own body or not.

"(Don't forget my drink!)"

"That's no problem, Mew, but we should soon think about our tournament plan." Ash noted.

"(I would rather talk with May about that.)"

Ash just ignored that comment and he fastened up his speed, so he would reach the house earlier. However, on the half of their way back, they saw how Glaceon ran towards their group and May and Ash worried that something had happened at the house. In the worst case, it was Team Rocket who broke in and captured the sleeping Manaphy.

The ice fox stopped in front of them and looked at them with worried eyes. It seemed that the ice-type felt uncomfortable, but May would ask her Pokémon what had happened.

"What's wrong, Glaceon? Did something happen to Manaphy?" May asked, kneeling down to the fox.

Without words, Glaceon shook her head, but the worried expression on her face was still there.

"Did someone break into our house?" May asked another question.

Again, Glaceon shook her head.

"What's wrong then?" May couldn't think of something else that could have happened.

The ice-fox looked to the ground before she looked to Ash and it seemed that they had a special connection. Hesitating to open her mouth, Glaceon blushed and the fox felt so embarrassed right now. Once she calmed a bit down, she started to talk.

"Pikapi …"


	23. Chapter 23

You would have to be deaf if you didn't notice that a Glaceon shouldn't say 'Pikapi' and the group of May, Ash and Mew looked with big eyes to the fox. It seemed that it wasn't the best idea to let Manaphy alone with their Pokémon.

"Pikachu?" Ash kneeled next to the fox and looked her into the eyes. Once he remembered that gaze, Ash learned that his yellow rodent had the same problem as his trainer.

"When Pikachu is Glaceon, then Glaceon has to be Pikachu …" May wondered aloud. "It seemed that our small prince woke up or he's sleepwalking."

"That's just perfect!" Ash said sarcastically. "Instead of switching us back, he turned my Pikachu into a Glaceon …"

The rodent-turned-fox was exactly like his trainer and he wanted to reverse it as fast as possible; therefore, he turned to Mew to explain the situation. Once Mew heard everything, he needed to know, he was ready to translate Pikachu's misfortune to the rest of the group.

"(She … uh .. He said that Glaceon and he watched Manaphy before Glaceon started to cuddle with him. It seemed that Pikachu wanted to keep it low, but she wanted to make out … uh … it was almost a wrestling match between those two and it was very loud and it seemed that Manaphy woke up and was annoyed by them, therefore he switched them …)"

"A punishment, huh? Where are Glaceon and Manaphy then?" Ash turned to his partner who shared the same pain with him.

Again, Pikachu told Mew everything he knew.

"(Manaphy should be still at the house and Glaceon seems to be like May …)"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ash asked, not getting the point of Mew's statement.

"Uh .. I think he means that Glaceon still cares for Manaphy, despite being a Pikachu …" May explained and she blushed at the thought that her Pokémon had the same naughty thoughts as her trainer.

"At least he's awake and he's safe." Ash sighed in relieve. "He's maybe a small joker, but I wouldn't forgive myself if Team Rocket had captured him …"

"I think so, too, Ash …" May was also happy. "We should go back and comfort him before we ask him to switch Pikachu and Glaceon again."

"Don't forget us, May. We deserve to get back to normal first. " Ash clarified.

"I'll remember that, Ash." May said, being a bit annoyed that her boyfriend reminded her all the time.

"Why do I have such a feeling that you are enjoying this switch too much?" Ash asked suspiciously and he could swear that she would thank Manaphy for this whole scenario.

May looked away to avoid eye contact with the trainer before the group walked back to their house. Not being used to be on four paws all the time, Pikachu had some problems with 'walking' around. Moreover, the Pokémon felt weirdly cold, but this was to be expected, because the electro-type was now an ice-type.

**.. [..] .. Sabrina, gym leader of Saffron city, Kanto. Will she have an advantage in a match that requires a lot of mental strength? Three gym leaders with the same balances will battle today in the first triple-threat-match to determine the last entrant of the tournament. **

"What?" Misty' eyes widened when she heard that she had to battle on her free day.

The three gym leaders weren't even prepared for such a challenge, but Sabrina didn't mind a challenge. Standing not far away from Brock and Misty, Sabrina smirked at them before she walked away to prepare for it.

**It will start in two hours and every trainer can attend the match to see how it works. Let's see which gym leader has the tools to enter the tournament. Expect an exciting match between three equal ranked leaders from the same region. **

The four gym leaders who already had their 'ticket' to the tournament were satisfied, however, Misty and Brock knew that only one of them could enter as well. It would turn into a rivalry between those two, but they had to e careful. Sabrina was a psychic and she could probably read their minds, increasing her chances to win.

"It's sad that only one of you can enter …" Gary scratched his head, but he soon received a death glare from Misty. " … uh .. Although I hope that Misty gets the spot …"

The group was enveloped in silence when they thought about the stipulation.

"Hey, dad!"

Norman turned around to see his small son and the trainer lowered his head when he spotted his mother. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell them the good news that surrounded Ash.

"Hey, Max!" Norman patted his small son on his shoulder. "Did you hear? Your father is one of the best gym leaders."

"Of course, I heard it, dad. I'm sure that you'll have more challengers in the future." Max said happily, loving it to watch his father in the gym from time to time when Max himself wasn't on a journey.

"MAX CHARLEY MAPLE!"

The small Maple knew exactly who called him there and it was only a matter of time until he would get an old good telling-off from his 'lovely' mother.

"Hi mum …." Max looked to the ground, knowing what would happen next.

"Shouldn't you clean up your house, little man?" Caroline elbowed her way towards her son, spotting a stern facial expression.

"I know, mum, but I needed to hear the information for tomorrow's tournament …" Max defended himself, but there was always the possibility that his mum had an answer for that.

"That's a cheap excuse, Max! You could just have called us later on to tell you the facts!" Caroline said angrily, knowing that her son only wanted to ditch the work that waited for him at his house.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Maple, but wouldn't it be a good idea to let Max watch our match? It could help him to prepare for tomorrow." Misty said, effectively saving the youngest Maple from his mother's wrath.

Caroline looked around to see that Gary, Norman and Brock had the same opinion as Misty and the woman couldn't punish Max in front of them all. Nevertheless, Max wouldn't come away from the work.

" ….. Okay! However, after that you'll have time until the next morning to clean up, right?" Caroline gave Max some more time to deal with the chaos at his house.

"Don't worry, mum!" Max was happy that he had the chance to see a fight between four gym leaders and he was sure that Ash would love it, too.

After a second of silence, Max remembered that Ash and May already left for the house and that meant that they couldn't watch the battle. On the other hand, it was just May and Ash alone and who knew if something was going to happen between those two.

"It's in less than two hours, therefore we should start to get ready." Misty said casually, but she was slightly afraid of that challenge.

The remaining member of the group nodded before they made their way to the stadium. It would be the first battle within this area and a lot of trainers would look on to experience the rules first hand. Moreover, it should be a good chance for the respective gym leader to show how good they are, especially Brock who hoped that Nurse Joy would watch as well.

The four individuals were still on their way back and Ash had to carry his poor Pikachu, because the yellow rodent wasn't used to the fox' body. It didn't take long until they arrived at the house that was a completely mess after Max' 'Home-alone' incident.

"Let's see what they are doing …" Ash sighed.

As soon as Ash opened the door, he spotted a 'Pikachu' that rolled over the floor, cuddling with his own tail. It looked weird, but Ash had to remember that it was actually Glaceon who was trapped into his rodent's body. Ash could be wrong, but it almost looked like that Glaceon wasn't so unhappy about the situation either.

"What's wrong with her?" Ash asked the trainer of the fox.

"Uh … I think she's just upset that she isn't a fox anymore, huh? …" May tried to cover her Pokémon's obsession with the small rodent.

"Whoa … where's our small prince?" Ash looked around to see the troublemaker.

The duo of Ash and May walked into the bedroom to see the guardian-of-the-sea-temple and the small legendary sat restless on the bed. It seemed that he missed something or someone.

"Manaphy!" May immediately ran to her small child before she comforted him. "What's wrong my little dear?"

" .. mana .. *sniff* … Manaphy woke up and my parents weren't here … mana … mana …" Manaphy said sadly.

After all, it seemed that the blue Pokémon really slept and his two parents sighed. It was confusing that the prince of the sea could be alone in the temple of the sea for years, but on the main land, he needed his mama and dada.

"We're sorry, Manaphy." Ash explained. "However, we are at the house and you promised that you would reverse your heart swap effect."

May knew that Ash was right and she feared that Ash would vanish within the next hour to do his Chosen-One-stuff.

"Mana … mana … nope …" Manaphy answered, shaking his small head.

Ash winked several times and he developed a facial expression that told so much like 'you aren't serious?'. Manaphy broke intentionally his promise and he refused to swap his parents back, but it was time for Ash to speak like a father.

"Manaphy, it's important and you should respect your father!" Ash exclaimed, trying to sound like an angry father, although his appearance was too cute for that.

"Mana … mana … dada doesn't trust mama … mana .." Manaphy explained further more his reasons for the switch.

"Of course, I trust your mama, Manaphy. I love her!" Ash explained, not understanding Manaphy right now.

Mew knew what Manaphy meant and the pink legendary would need to explain to Ash why the switch could last longer than he wanted. Once Mew sat next to Manaphy on the bed, he looked to his apprentice before he started to explain the whole disaster.

"(Uh … Ash .. Do you really believe that you trust May? …)"

Ash thought that the other ones were deaf, because he already told them that he trusted the girl. The Kanto trainer made a gesture that meant so much like 'what-did-I-say?'.

"(Does she know about the reason why we're here?)"

Ash gulped and he had to admit that he didn't tell May so far why they came to the island in the first place. Originally, Ash wanted to prevent May to be involved with this whole tournament thing, because the less she knew the better.

"It's none of her business and it would harm her to know it, Mew! I'm sure that Team Rocket would follow everyone who knew something about it!" Ash explained his situation.

May looked to him and she wondered the whole time why Ash reappeared on that island. It wasn't likely that he just wanted to win the tournament.

"(Just tell her Ash …)"

Ash thought about the risk, but maybe he should trust his friends, although he wasn't eager to involve them in this whole scenario. Motioning to his friends and Pokémon to sit next to him, Ash took a deep breath. Even Glaceon and Pikachu joined the round and Pikachu always had to nudge Glaceon, so she would stop to cuddle with his tail.

"Where should I start? From the beginning?" Ash looked to Mew and the small legendary nodded, implying that there shouldn't be any secrets between friends.

"Four years ago after I lost my will to live, I traveled on Charizard's back before this 'silly' voice appeared in my head and it told me that I shouldn't waste my life like this. He told me that it was my duty as Chosen One to help the Pokémon of this world ….."

The two hours were over and it was time to get serious. A good amount of trainers already took their seats to watch this 'epic' match between three gym leaders. It was already rare that two leaders faced off, but this had to be the first time that three fought each other.

Dawn still looked for the Sinnoh trainer and she hoped that Paul was one of those trainers that wanted to see this match.

It took several minutes before she spotted the familiar hair of the boy. Without much hesitation, she approached the boy before she covered his eyes with her hands in an attempt to surprise him.

"Guess who!" Dawn giggled.

"You shouldn't use your real voice when you ask such a question, Dawn!" Paul replied and he didn't move an inch. He wasn't surprised at all and she found it a way to childish to play such games during a tournament.

Dawn realized that she wasn't very good at this game.

"Did you hear some interesting information?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Not more than all the other trainers, but it's interesting that your friends have to compete now. Moreover, where's Ketchum-girl?" Paul turned around to talk with the blunette.

"Uh … you mean Ash in May's body, right? They went back to their house, hoping that Manaphy would turn them to normal again." Dawn said casually.

"Let's hope that they won't exploit the situation, but it seems that the match is about to start!" Paul noted and leaned over the railing to look down to the battlefield.

Norman had enough authority to get a good place to watch the battle and he allowed his wife, his son and Gary to watch it from there as well. Of course, they noticed the unusual battlefield in form of a triangle and at the side of the stadium were three entrance doors.

"That'll be so cool!" Max exclaimed, loving everything new that he could learn about Pokémon and battles.

"I'm sure it will, Max. Brock wouldn't have it easy when he goes against Misty's water Pokémon, but Sabrina's psychic Pokémon are dangerous as well …" Gary explained, thinking about the various aspects of a battle like this.

"The best gym leader should win!" Norman clarified that they shouldn't vow for a certain participant.

"We should look careful, so we will have an advantage for our matches tomorrow!" Gary said to the two other participants.

Max and Norman nodded and they knew the risk of such a match-type.

Other than normal matches, this triple-threat-match needed three referees and one of them stood at each corner of the triangle, observing the action during the battle. With six Pokémon at the same time, it was clear that it wouldn't be easy to follow the action, but it was still cool.

Finally, it was time to introduce the three competitors.

"**We're happy to introduce Misty from the Cerulean gym in Kanto. She's wide known as a beauty and a specialist of water Pokémon."**

The first door opened and the red-haired Misty stepped onto the battleground. She was visibly nervous about this match and she knew that she had to bring some fame to her gym. Taking her position at one side of the triangle, Misty waited for his other two opponents.

"**The next participant is Brock from Pewter city, Kanto. He's a master of stone Pokémon, although he adopted some other types as well. Let's see if he can win Nurse Joy's heart with this match!" **

Brock walked out of his entrance door and he rubbed sheepishly the back of his head, not knowing where the announcer got this information from. Once he stood at his side of the field, he looked to Misty and nodded. They agreed that there wouldn't be hard feelings between them during the match.

"**Last, but not least, Sabrina from Saffron city and a mental mastermind. Her involvement could change the whole match."**

Sabrina was a woman that could dominate every man, even if that man was called Norman. It should be interesting to see how her Pokémon will be involved in the match. Once she stood at her side, it was time to start the high-anticipated match.

"**Choose your two Pokémon!"**

"Starmie and Gyarados, I'll choose you!" Misty threw her Pokéballs into the air, releasing two of her best Pokémon onto the field. Both of them looked slightly confused at two foes, but they were nevertheless ready to pick it up.

"Graveler and Steelix, show nurse Joy how good we are!" Brock's weird battle cry seemed to startle the audience, but his Pokémon were ready.

"Alakazam and Espeon, show those amateurs that we don't need physical strength to win this fight!" Sabrina remembered the two gym leaders, but she sensed some emotional swings from those two. It could be that both trainers thought about Ash when they saw her again.

**Ladies and gentlemen, it's Starmie and Gyarados vs. Steelix and Graveler vs. Alakazam and Espeon! We try to reduce commentary to a minimum, so that you can enjoy the match!**

The three referees looked to the trainer to be assured that they were ready before they lowered their flags to officially start the match.

The match was underway and Misty thought that it would be a good idea to use some area attacks to hit multiple opponents at the same time.

"Starmie! Jump onto Gyarados head and let you lift high into the air before you shoot a bubble beam into the middle of the field!" Misty ordered.

The star did as he was ordered and placed himself onto the head of the water-dragon before Gyarados stretched his body to be taller than his competition. Once Starmie was high up in the air, it should his bubble beam attack into the field.

It could hit all the Pokémon, but Sabrina already knew what she had to do.

She motioned to Espeon to parry the attack and the psychic cat formed a light shield to prevent any damage to itself and Alakazam.

"Steelix, use dig to avoid the attack and Graveler jump into the hole that's created by Steelix!" Brock knew that water attacks were fatal for his two Pokémon and he would use the underground for his advantage.

The bubbles hit the ground, but it couldn't make any damage to the opponents and the water type gym leader needed to think fast. Brock's Pokémon were under the ground and Sabrina's Pokémon were shielded by the light. In that situation, she could only try to go close combat with Sabrina's Pokémon.

"Gyarados, lower your head down, so that Starmie can use the additional speed to hit Alakazam with a Double-Edge!" Misty shouted to her two Pokémon.

It happened to fast and the star dove down to the psychic Pokémon, but suddenly the ground started to shake.

Within a second, Steelix appeared from the ground and tackled Misty's Pokémon back to Gyarados.

Sabrina didn't say her orders, making it difficult for Brock and Misty to know her next steps.

Alakazam pointed with his spoon towards Steelix before the 'wizard' shot a psybeam towards the steel-type. Unfortunately, the large metal snake couldn't avoid the attack and he was hit full on. It made only medial damage, but it seemed that Brock's Pokémon was confused.

Not being able to tell friend from foe, Steelix started to hit the ground with his tail. This caused a small earthquake and Brock's Graveler had to come out from his hole to avoid further damage through this friendly attack.

Every Pokémon was influenced by that attack, but Misty would use her type advantage to calm down this confused Pokémon.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump to get Steelix out of his rage!" Misty looked to Brock, not knowing how much she could do without hurting their friendship.

The large water-dragon shot the powerful water attack towards Steelix.

"Graveler, tackle Steelix out of the way!" Brock ordered. It wasn't typical to attack his own Pokémon, but the tackle attack would cause minor damage to Steelix.

The rock-type hadn't time to think about his trainer's decision when he pushed his team partner out of the way, avoiding the very effective attack. The impact of the attack got Steelix out of his confused state and Brock's Pokémon were ready again to plan their step.

Before Brock could think about his next move, he saw that Sabrina's Espeon sprinted to his Graveler.

Unfortunately for Brock, Espeon knew Iron tail and the psychic Pokémon jumped towards the Rock-type before he hit it with the effective attack. Graveler fell back onto his back, but the rock-type wasn't KO yet. It had been the first direct hit during the match and the gym leaders needed to speed up.

"Gyarados, Ice fang on Alakazam!" Misty hoped that she could weaken the psychic types of the dangerous Saffron gym leader.

Despite being not in the water, Gyarados was fast and the snake soon was in front of the psychic before he bit into his head. Unfortunately, Alakazam's head vanished and it became visible that it was a double team move and that Sabrina fooled Misty once more.

Alakazam appeared behind the large water snake and lifted it with his psychic powers. Misty's Pokémon was in trouble and Sabrina would try to toss her Pokémon out of the battlefield, effectively eliminating it from the contest.

"Starmie, aid Gyarados and use Rapid spin to bring Alakazam out of his concentration!" Misty had to try to save her Pokémon in order to have a realistic chance to win the fight.

Her water-type circled around itself, creating momentum before it shot towards the soon-wearing Pokémon, but Brock's Graveler always made his way to the Pokémon, too. Intending to toss Alakazam out of the field after it eliminated Gyarados, Brock had a good strategy.

Unfortunately, it backfired, because Brock's Graveler was hit by Starmie and the impact tossed him into Alakazam and that impact tossed them into Gyarados. It was an accident, but three Pokémon were out of the competition after they left the battlefield.

Even Sabrina didn't know that this was coming, because Brock and Misty didn't know it either.

"**Graveler, Alakazam and Gyarados left the battlefield and are out. Every gym leader still has one Pokémon and nothing's decided yet!"**

Misty didn't intended that, but she had to live with the consequences. She didn't have much experience in that regard, therefore it wasn't embarrassing for her.

Recalling their Pokémon, the competitors turned back to the field to continue it. It was still a fight between Steelix, Starmie and Espeon. With more overall view, the gym leaders could plan better and the match entered the next phase.

The crowd cheered, because it was so intensifying and exciting that no trainer could wait for their own match tomorrow

It seemed correct that the three gym leaders were equal strong and they had to wait for a mistake of the other one to capitalize on it. Nobody wanted to be the first one to loose the first triple-threat-match, but someone had it to be.

The match entered the next round and Brock was determined to win the match and Nurse Joy's heart.

"Steelix, use sandstorm to decrease the accuracy of your opponents!" Brock ordered.

After the snake executed this non-damaging attack, the field was enveloped into a storm of sand and even the referees had to shield their eyes. It wasn't the best way to excite the crowd, but Dawn needed this win as much as the other two.

Sabrina used her psychic powers to make a small sand-free hole within the storm and she wasn't afraid of an attack out of nowhere.

Misty shielded her eyes as well, but she wouldn't be Misty if she wasn't able to counter a sand attack.

"Use Rapid spin again to wipe this sand away!" Misty shouted through the storm.

The star repeated his attack and circled into the opposite direction of the storm to reverse the effect. It was successful and the sandstorm on Misty's side vanished, but as soon as she could see again, she was confronted with Steelix who approached her star with high speed.

Unfortunately, there was still a third Pokémon in that match and soon they saw the blue-eyes that shone through the storm.

The chaos went on and a winner wasn't crowned yet.

" ….. we came to this island with the intention to win this Lugia-egg, so that no one could use it for his evil plans. Mew already knew that some organizations were after it, but now we are sure that Team Rocket will try to cheat his way to the finals and I wanted to destroy their plan before they would start it." Ash finished his story that took much time, but now he had got a lot of his chest, not literally though.

May listened carefully and she was amazed that Ash dedicated the last four years to the Pokémon and she could partially understand him that he had a lot of weight to carry on his shoulders.

"That's the whole truth and I hope that you, Manaphy, understand that I need to compete , tomorrow. In order to do that, you have to switch us back, please!" Ash said, sighing that he didn't have any secrets for them anymore.

Manaphy tilted his head, seemingly thinking about Ash's story.

"Mana … mana … nope …" Manaphy again refused to reverse the effect, much to Ash's shock.

"What's your problem, Manaphy? I told you and your mama the whole story. I entrusted you my past." Ash blurted out.

"Mana … mana … if you trust mama … you would let her compete in that match … mana … mana …" Manaphy explained his point of view.

"But …" Ash couldn't understand what that should prove.

"(I don't think that you have another choice, Ash. Manaphy wants to see that you trust his mother enough. It seemed for him that you care so much for her safety that you lost all your trust in her to do something on her own.)"

May didn't know whether she could win Ash's match or not, but she wouldn't waste his trust if she had to.

"But …. I don't want to be a girl for a whole day …" Ash had enough of that, but it seemed that Manaphy had made up his mind on that.

The former raven-haired trainer looked to May, thinking about that what Mew said. Did he really lost his whole trust in her abilities? Was he so scared that something could happen to her that he wouldn't let her do anything?

"I trust you, May. I really trust you and I'm only worried about your safety. Damn it … you'll have to compete in that match for me and it seems that we'll be switched for another day, May .." Ash said, not knowing if this was the right decision to make.

"I don't mind it, Ash." May smiled before she turned around. "Yeah!" May did a victory fist for this additional day.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll show you what my Pokémon can do, so that you know what you have to call for during the match." Ash said, scratching his brown hair.

"Don't worry, Ashy! I won't disappoint you." May smiled at her own appearance.

"(That'll be funny! If everything cracks up, I'll compete in that match, too.)"

Mew already had a backup plan for this whole situation, but he was happy to work with May together. It would be something different after he spent the last four years with Ash during their world journey.

"What's with Pikachu and Glaceon, Manaphy?" Ash hadn't forgotten his rodent.

"Mana … mana … same like you … mana … mana …" Manaphy explained.

"What? They have to be like this until tomorrow, too?" Ash said with a shocked expression. On the one hand, it was quite useful to have a Pokémon that shared the same fate with him, but on the other hand, he wouldn't mind to have his Pikachu again.

Pikachu sweatdropped and he didn't like the idea to be trapped in Glaceon's body for a whole day. Unfortunately, Glaceon didn't mind it and the fox-turned-rodent cuddled again with Pikachu's tail.

A weird silence enveloped the room.

Strangely enough, May put Ash's Sir Aaron hat onto the bed before she placed the cape onto the bed as well. After that, she took of his gloves and dropped them onto the ground.

Ash was slightly confused what May had in mind, because it wasn't so hot anymore and there was no reason to cool down right now.

Next, she pulled his shirt over her head before she took it off and dropped it next to the cape. It seemed that the girl already used the luxury of boys who could go shirtless through the area.

She then walked to another room and Ash wanted to know what she had in mind.

"What are you doing, May?" Ash asked with a confused voice.

May turned around and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'll take a bath."


	24. Chapter 24

Ash looked at his girlfriend who intended to take a bath, but the only problem was that she wasn't herself at the moment. Having Ash's body, May could see some parts of him that she shouldn't see until they were a few years older. Not taking her serious, Ash thought that she just made a joke and that she was as embarrassed as him.

"That was funny, May. I almost believed that you are serious." Ash chuckled at 'May's joke'.

"That wasn't a joke, Ash. I'll take a bath." May winked several times, because she didn't see the funny aspect of her statement and it wasn't so that she intended to be funny right now.

"You can stop now, May. It was funny, but we should just think about tomorrow." Ash looked to Mew, but the legendary held his paws in front of his mouth to prevent something to come out of his mouth. Perhaps it were chuckles or giggles, however, it seemed that Mew had a reason to be so happy.

"What's so funny?" Ash knew that the legendary always laughed when he saw Ash like that.

"(I think that May's serious, Ash.)"

"That's right, Ash." May acknowledged. "You'll … uh … I'll compete in an important match tomorrow and the winner of the match should be someone who took a bath a day prior."

"May, you're aware that boys have a different anatomy than girls, right?" Ash hoped that his girlfriend knew enough about their different bodies.

"Of course, Ash, but I don't want to compete when I smell like a Muk!" May explained.

"If you don't like my body, than I'll be more than happy to take it back, May." Ash suggested, because Manaphy would listen to his mother and Ash wondered why the brunette didn't ask her son once to switch them back.

"There's nothing you have to worry about, Ash. You should trust your girlfriend." May crossed her arms, demanding her 'right' to take a bath.

"Mana …mana … dada should trust mama … mana …" Manaphy was obsessed with the idea to build new trust between his parents.

"You are too young to know about my problem with May's intention, Manaphy." Ash pulled on his brunette locks, blushing furiously.

"Come on, Ash. We're a couple and we shouldn't just act like friends anymore." May tilted her head. "You can take a bath, too if you want."

Ash's face became redder and redder and he wouldn't even dare to exploit the situation like that.

"I trust you, May, but promise me that you won't tell Dawn anything about this." Ash pleaded, not needing anyone who would tease him for the next years with that situation.

"Thank you Ash. I won't peek … so much." May added the last part only as a whisper.

Ash facepalmed, already regretting this decision. In all those years, he didn't have to worry about things like privacy and the fear to took off his clothes. Next to Ash was Pikachu and the rodent-turned-fox could understand his trainer all too well.

Soon, Ash could hear how the water floated into the bathtub and he just put his hands in front of his face. The thought of May that looked at his body was too embarrassing, but she promised him not to peek.

"You really grew up over the years, Ash." May said from the bath, giggling slightly.

"MAY!" Ash shouted, not believing that she actually meant what he was thinking at the moment.

"Oh boy, Ash. I just meant your body height!" May clarified, or rather tried to clarify or even to cover her true intention.

Ash's head dropped onto the bed and he couldn't take this awkwardness anymore.

The audience growled loudly and they cheered for the participants of the match. On a day were nobody expected to see something exciting, the three gym leaders delivered a hell of a match, but the crowd still wanted to see a winner and the winner should be the best of them. It was just the first match of over hundreds of those matches.

Unfortunately, the action wasn't good visible, thanks to Brock's Steelix' sandstorm.

"Steelix, throw Starmie out of the field with your Iron tail!" Brock ordered. In his opinion, it would be much easier to get Misty's Starmie out of the ring instead to make it KO.

The redhead wasn't ready to quit and the Cerulean gym leader motioned to her star to avoid this attack. She knew that Brock's Pokémon had as much experience as her Starmie and she shouldn't rely on her type advantage anymore.

With a quick move, Starmie dodged the attack and fled to the middle of the field. It was a good idea to bring distance between the Pokémon and the border of the field.

Sabrina wanted to take advantage of the fight between two friends and she ordered her Espeon mentally to use a confusion attack to turn the sandstorm into one of their attacks. Being trained by a psychic, Espeon was unusual strong with psychic attacks and the cat's eyes started to shine blue before the sand started to 'move' to the middle of the field.

Starmie didn't have any time to react when the sand formed a tornado around it and soon, there wasn't a sign from the water-Pokémon. Misty worried and she didn't know if her Pokémon could hear her anymore.

Nevertheless, Brock knew that it was his chance and that he had to attack Espeon in order to win the bout eventually.

"Steelix, use another tackle to throw this cat away!" Brock ordered and the gigantic metallic snake slithered to the Pokémon.

The battle entered the intense phase and Misty feared that she was out, because there wasn't a sign of her Pokémon.

Before Steelix could reach the cat Pokémon, Espeon turned around before it lifted the large Pokémon off the ground. Unlike Alakazam, the Pokémon needed much more power to keep the steel-type above the air and the first drops of sweat appeared on its face. Nevertheless, Espeon started to lift Steelix to the outside of the field.

"Steelix, use a grip on Espeon to end the attack!" Brock wanted to use the length of his Pokémon and the snake wrapped the end of its tail around the psychic Pokémon, lifting it off the ground as well.

Unfortunately, both Pokémon were above the outside of the field.

With a loud noise, Starmie crashed on Steelix' head and the three Pokémon fell to the ground, touching the floor at the exact same time. A silence enveloped the field, everyone wondered what had happened, and even the referees looked confused.

"Uh … Starmie?" Misty stuttered and she didn't know where her water-type came from.

Gary, Max, Caroline and Norman stared at the scene and they hadn't expected to see an end like that, but it seemed that the battle ended in a draw.

Every referee looked to the fallen Pokémon before they lowered their flags, signaling the end of a match that wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

Nevertheless, no person in the audience knew how the committee would decide on a finish like that.

**Uh … it seemed that all three Pokémon touched the outside of the field and that means that we have a draw. In this situation, we have to allow all three gym leaders to enter the tournament, but now we have 392 participants for the competition. **

Everybody knew that you couldn't divide 392 with 3 and it was a mystery how the committee would decide. On the one hand, everybody agreed that all three gym leaders deserved to be in the match, but on the other hand, they didn't want that someone had the advantage to compete in a one-on-one match tomorrow.

Misty, Brock and Sabrina returned their Pokémon and they waited for the decision of the board of directors.

**The answer for the questions in everybody's mind is simple! Fatal-Four-Way match! It has the same rules as a TTM, but this time four trainers will compete against each other. Avoiding injustice, we'll only use the best challengers for this competition. **

Misty sighed, because she was in the tournament and her sisters couldn't tease her. Moreover, she showed Gary that she was championship-material and that it didn't make a difference that she spent the last four years at her gym.

Brock ran into the middle of the field and enjoyed the applause of the crowd, especially the girl's applause. Even nurse Joy had watched the battle and Brock hoped that he won her heart with his performance.

Sabrina wasn't impressed by this whole scene and she just walked away.

**We hope that you enjoyed the first TTM and we'll wish every competitor much luck for tomorrow's match. **

It was over and the first trainer started to leave the stadium. After that match, everybody knew what would await them, but no one would be satisfied with a tie.

Instead, like Sabrina who just walked out, Brock and Misty approached their friends to 'celebrate' this coincidence. However, Misty and Brock could enter the tournament and the other ones didn't have to cheer someone up.

"You two were so great!" Caroline smiled in her motherly way.

"That was awesome, Misty! I didn't even see how you ordered your Starmie to use the sandstorm to elevate itself into the air before it dropped onto Steelix!" Max praised Misty' strategy, although the redhead didn't plan anything.

"Uh…. Thanks, Max." Misty said.

"I didn't think that three equal-ranked gym leaders would end up with a tie, but I'm happy for the two of you." Gary explained.

"That was a fantastic match, but you should bring your Pokémon to a Pokémon center. They earned their rest." Norman suggested.

"I earned a rest as well …" Brock almost flew through the air, spotting new heart-shaped eyes. " … in Nurse Joy's arms!"

The group sweatdropped, but at least all of them made it to the next round. Although, they wouldn't advance with a tie tomorrow. Slowly but surely the afternoon turned into evening and the competitors should head home and eat something to be prepared for their match-ups.

"Tell me, Gary, who was the best?" Misty asked.

"Uh … it's a tie, therefore you three are as good as the other." Gary said, not wanting to take sides in such a situation.

"If you have to decide, who do you think should have won?" Misty asked another question and the researcher knew that she wanted to lure him into a setup.

"Uh … I think that you should have won the match …" Gary explained, hoping that the girl would be satisfied with his answer.

"Didn't you see that I couldn't do anything at the end of the match, Gary? Did you just say that I should have won, because you think that I couldn't handle the truth?" Misty became hysteric and the redhead would take everything the wrong way.

"No … I think Brock should have won … or perhaps Sabrina …" Gary didn't know what he should answer.

"Sabrina?" Misty said furiously. "Did you cheer for her or something?

"NO! I just think that her battle style was pretty good …" Gary said desperately.

Norman heard the whole situation and he already knew that Gary wouldn't come out of this. It was a lesson that every man had to learn, although Norman had to admit that Misty was a really hothead most of the time.

"Her battle style or her appearance?" Misty started to put some words into Gary's mouth that he didn't even say.

"Uh …" Gary didn't know where that should end.

Misty had her answer and the girl turned around, leaving the stadium. A desperate Gary followed her and he had to come up with a damn good apology. Again!

That just left the Maples and the family knew that they should probably head to their holiday houses.

"Max, you should go back to your house! You know why and tomorrow I look if you did it right." Caroline remembered the deal with her son.

The woman, however, had something different on her mind, too. Being distracted the whole day, she forgot to search for Ash and now it became quite late and she had to give up for today. On the other hand, she told Norman to look for Ash, but her husband just laid half the day on his face.

"Okay, mum …" Max sighed in defeat.

"Good night, mum and dad!" Max left his parents, but he already thought about a possibility to get away from the work.

"Sweetheart?" Caroline turned to her husband. "Didn't you forget something?"

"Uh … No?!" Norman didn't know what he could possible forget.

Caroline slightly clang to Norman's arm and leaded him back to their house. It wouldn't be a good idea to 'remind' him in public, therefore she stayed calm until she would be in their luxury house.

On top of one of the platforms, Paul and Dawn witnessed the match and the blue-haired coordinator was amazed by that match. It could possible also work as a contest match and three coordinators against each other could be quite interesting.

"Wasn't that a great match, Paul?" Dawn almost squealed.

"It was good, although a clear finish would suit me more …" Paul, with his hands in his pockets, turned around before Max ran to the two of them.

"Hello Max. What's wrong?" Dawn asked puzzled, noticing that the small Maple was out of breath,

"Nothing's wrong, Dawn." Max looked slightly to Paul and a grin appeared on his face. Sooner than later, he found the person who would do his work for him and Max already knew how he would get Paul to clan up his house.

Paul raised an eyebrow when he saw the rare evil grin o Max' face.

"I just wondered if you two wouldn't mind to play a round 'Truth or Dare' at our house …" Max explained, exactly knowing what 'Dare' Paul would have to do.

"I thought you don't like Paul .." Dawn acknowledged, but then she thought about the possibility to kiss Paul again. This time maybe on the lips.

"Uh … on the other hand, I wouldn't mind a round 'Truth or Dare', right Paul?" Dawn turned to the Sinnoh trainer.

"Why should we play such a children game?" Paul wasn't convinced.

Dawn leaned towards Paul and whispered into his ear. "You could probably force Ash to tell his darkest secrets …"

Paul liked the idea, although he wasn't so eager to do some stupid dare.

"Then it's settled!" Max said happily and the group of three trainers headed back to the house. Unknowing to them, Ash and May still had the same problem like a few hours ago.

Ash laid flat on his belly on the bed and he buried his face into a pillow. May's bath took very long and he wondered what she was doing, although he knew that girls needed more time in the bath than boys.

Finally, the bathroom door was opened and May left the room. Unfortunately, she only wore a towel around Ash's waist and the Hoenn native seemed to be happy that she could clean herself, or rather Ash's body up.

"What took you so long?" Ash asked.

"I just enjoyed a nice bubble bath, Ash. Do you want to take a bath now?" May asked, drying her hair with another towel.

"NO!" Ash yelled.

"The water is still in the tub if you change your mind, Ash. I'll just dress up, although I think that I don't need to wear your cape, hat and gloves right now." May said, looking for the clothes. "I think we should eat something …"

Ash couldn't deny that his girl stomach demanded food as well and perhaps it could distract him from the current situation.

"I'm very hungry …" Ash said and sat up on the bed.

"(What's with my drink?)"

Of course, there were more individuals than two humans within the house and Mew sat on a pillow, enjoying the comfort.

"You'll get your drink, Mew …" Ash sighed.

"Dada … Manaphy's hungry, too …" Manaphy jumped into Ash's arms and cuddled into his chest. It was more than awkward and the trainer lifted the prince of the sea away from that position.

"You'll get something to eat, Manaphy. Everybody will." Ash said, blushing.

As soon as May dressed up, she and the rest of the group walked into the kitchen. Knowing that no one of them could cook for their life, they decided to make some noodles. It was May's favorite food and it was easy to make after all.

Pikachu and Glaceon got their Pokémon food and the two 'friends' started to eat. Unfortunately, Pikachu was slightly handicapped, because he couldn't use his paws to put the food into his mouth. To his luck, Glaceon helped him when she put some food into his mouth and the rodent-turned-fox didn't mind to be feed.

"What do you want to drink, Mew?" Ash asked the legendary while May prepared the food.

"(It doesn't matter as long as it's something with fruit taste.)"

Ash looked through the kitchen until he found a bottle of apple juice and he hoped that the legendary would like it, not that he knew that Mew would be picky.

"Here you have." Ash placed the bottle onto the table.

"(Thank you, young lady.)"

Ash tried to stay calm, but Mew's comments always hit the right point. Ignoring the joker, Ash waited at the table for something to eat and he was happy that at least May's appetite was as big as his.

Manaphy got something to eat, too and the small legendary sat happily on a chair, enjoying the sight of his father who had to experience May's life from her point of view.

May eventually finished the cooking and she placed large bowls of ramen onto the table before the two teens started to 'choke' the food into their stomach. Of course, they had to eat multiple times and at one point they had to laugh. Despite being switched, they had still some characteristics of the other one.

Suddenly, the door opened and the group of Paul, Dawn and Max entered the house. They soon spotted the two trainers at the table.

"I wonder if they are still switched." Dawn whispered into Paul's ear. "Unfortunately, both of them eat like a Snorlax …"

Luckily, Dawn got an idea to ask them without making Max suspicious.

"Who cooked the meal?" Dawn asked casually.

'Ash' lifted his arm and Dawn knew that they weren't back to normal. No way that Ash knew how to cook, but strangely enough, Manaphy sat on a chair and he was awake, eating as well. Did they enjoy the switch too much, didn't they?

It was even more weird that Pikachu and Glaceon sat next to each other and that the 'rodent' helped Glaceon to eat.

Moreover, Dawn spotted a pink Pokémon on the table and she couldn't say that she already saw it.

"What's that?" Dawn pointed to the Pokémon on the table and even Max noticed it.

"Wow! That's a Mew!" Max exclaimed, knowing the Pokémon from the Cameron palace.

Ash as May looked to the Pokémon and he realized that the stupid legendary forgot to change his appearance again. Luckily for Ash, Mew hadn't moved since he held the bottle, but the boy had to come up with a good excuse.

"Uh … that's just a plush toy that Ash bought for me …" Ash said sheepishly, hugging the 'toy' in his arms.

May as Ash only now realized that Max and Paul were here as well, but she didn't mind some company though. Slurping the rest of the noodles, May needed to explain to Dawn why she and Ash were still each other.

"That's a shame …" Max lowered his head. However, he liked it that Ash bought a stuff toy for his sister and his hopes grew that they would end up together.

"Uh … Ash? Could we talk in private for a minute?" Dawn suggested and pointed to the living room. 'Ash' left the table and went with the blue-haired friend into the living room, leaving the rest of the group at the table.

Paul smirked towards 'May' and Ash looked away, knowing what his old rival wanted to say.

Inside the living room happened a quick 'girl talk'.

"May, why are you still switched?" Dawn asked, tilting her head.

"It's Manaphy, Dawn. He doesn't want to switch us back until Ash shows that he trust me enough. In order to do that, he has to entrust his match to me tomorrow. I don't blame Ash, but it seems that he doesn't believe in my abilities anymore, because he's afraid that I could get hurt again." May explained coherently.

"That's a nice plan from Manaphy and I'm sure that you don't mind it, right?" Dawn asked.

May blushed, but she really wanted to win Ash's trust again and she would show him that she had used those four years to become better.

Both 'girls' walked back into the kitchen before they heard a furious 'May' who shook her head hectically.

"No Max! We won't play 'Truth or Dare'!" Ash said with a 'feminine' voice.

"Come on, sis! It'll be funny and we won't have a lot of time during the next days anyway." Max explained, implying that they should use the free day to its limits.

"I think a round of Truth or Dare would be funny, May." Dawn said.

Ash couldn't believe that Dawn wanted to play that, although she knew the situation he was in right now. There was no way that he would do some girly things for this stupid game and he didn't intend to do Max' work.

May knew that her friend wanted to do a dare with Paul and it would be funny.

"I'm in as well!" May exclaimed, putting Ash into the round as well.

It was four on one and the boy-turned-girl couldn't say anything without telling Max his secret. The worst that could happen would be that he would have to clean up the house. Agreeing to this game, Ash and the other ones walked into the living room to play. Nobody noticed the gigantic grin on Max' face when the boy put the bottle into the middle of carpet.

Caroline and Norman reached their house and the woman tightened her grip on her husband's arm. Norman knew that his wife was up to something.

"We're there, honey." Norman used his 'sweetest' voice that he was capable of.

"I know, sweetheart, but let's go inside." Caroline 'dragged' Norman into the house.

It was the typical husband-wife attitude and the two married people entered the living room.

"Do you want to eat something, Caroline?" Norman asked carefully.

"That's strange, Norman. Normally you use this statement to tell me that I should start cooking." Mrs. Maple already knew that her husband was careful, but she had to remind him that he promised her to search for her daughter's friend.

"Where's Ash?" Caroline asked with a calm voice.

"Uh … " Norman was caught off guard by that question.

"Shouldn't Ash already be here, Norman?" Caroline asked another question.

"Listen, honey. I'm sorry, but this day was so chaotic that I didn't find the time to search for him. This morning you let me on the floor for hours and then I had to attend the announcement." Norman defended himself.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll accompany me to May's house and you'll tell her about Ash! That's the least you can do after you broke your promise." Mrs. Maple ordered.

"Do I at least get something to eat?" Norman knew that he had to tell his daughter sooner or later.

"Here you have a cookie!" Caroline took the hand of her husband before she placed the small food into his palm. Once she closed his hand, she squeezed it, so that the cookie wasn't a cookie anymore.

" …. " Norman sighed.

"Everyone knows the rules of Truth or Dare, right?" Max asked into the round and everybody nodded. If Ash didn't know the rules, he wouldn't made such a scene to avoid it.

"I dare you to cheat, because the criminal will have to do three dares at once!" Max threatened.

The group understood and the other Pokémon gathered around the game. It was weird that Pikachu and Glaceon didn't 'talk' much, but it wasn't very important for Max' plan. Manaphy was happier than ever when he finally saw the friends playing a game together and he wondered what it was about.

Ash still held Mew in his arms and he would prevent him to do something stupid.

"I'll start!" Max said and spun the bottle.

Unfortunately, Ash squeezed Mew once too often and the small legendary used his psychic powers to stop the bottle right in front of Ash. You can imagine how Ash looked at that.

"Truth or Dare, sis?" Max asked.

"Uh … Truth?" Ash didn't know what was better, but he had to choose something.

"Okay, do you like Drew?" Max asked his 'sister'.

"Oh god .. No!" Ash exclaimed, but he almost forgot to adjust his voice. Coughing a few times, Ash repeated his no and fortunately, May had the same opinion as him on that topic. Once again, Max took some money from his left pocket and put it into his right pocket after he won another bet against the weakening crazy Max.

Now it was 'May's turn' to spin the bottle and this time it was a coincidence that the bottle stopped in front of Dawn.

"Truth!" Dawn chose, because she knew that Ash didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Okay, do you admire Ash' trainer skills?" Ash said and he hopped that it was embarrassing enough for the blue-haired coordinator.

"Of course, I admire his skills." Dawn answered casually, not seeing a problem with that request. It seemed that Ash wasn't so good to come up with embarrassing questions.

"That was a lame question, sis." Max acknowledged.

Dawn spun the bottle and this time it pointed to 'Ash' and May didn't know what her blue-haired friend would ask or force from her. At least, her fellow coordinator knew that she wasn't really Ash and that it shouldn't be too embarrassing.

"Dare!" She said, knowing that someone had to come up with it.

"I dare you to sleep without any clothes this night!" Dawn said and she knew that she did her friend a favor with that. Unfortunately, Ash was everything, but amazed with this dare. Dawn knew about their situation, but she still forced the girl-in-a-boy's-body to do something like that.

"Okay." May said, blushing a bit.

Ash almost squeezed Mew to death when he heard that and he looked at May with big eyes. Nevertheless, it was 'Ash's turn' to spin the bottle and this time it stopped at Paul.

"I won't tell you anything about my past .. Uh .." Paul said.

"It's Dare then, huh? I dare you to kiss Dawn onto her lips!" May suggested.

"Ugh … Ash! Why did you choose that!" Max blurted out and he already closed his eyes, so that he wouldn't have to witness this scene.

Dawn blushed and she had to thank May for that. Paul wasn't so happy about that, but he wouldn't back down from a challenge in front of Ash. At least, Ash was in a rather more uncomfortable situation than he was in.

With a quick move, Paul kissed the blue-haired girl on her lips and he even blushed a bit. Nevertheless, he had to save his pride, therefore he wiped Dawn's lip-gloss away from his face. It was awkward, but who would have assumed that the Sinnoh trainer would be so intimate with the girl.

Avoiding any comment from the other members, Paul spun the bottle and he hoped that it would point to Ash. Unfortunately, this time it stopped at Max and the boy didn't even notice it, because he still closed his eyes.

"Truth or Dare, Max?" Dawn asked the boy.

"Truth!" He chose and looked still to the ground.

"Do you think that you're crazy and when why?" Paul asked, smiling devilishly.

"Uh … Truth, uh? Yes, I'm crazy and I even have a crazy halve called crazy Max. We are always in conflict." Max said casually.

The rest of the group looked at the boy and they didn't believe that he told them the truth. Did Max want to cheat? It didn't matter, because the answer was amusing nevertheless.

Max spun the bottle and finally it pointed to Paul. Knowing that Paul wouldn't say anything about his secrets, Max already had the perfect dare for the Sinnoh trainer.

"I dare you to clean up the house this evening!" Max blurted out with so much enthusiasm in his voice that everybody knew that he planned it.

"Little bastard …" Paul murmured under his breath.

However, Paul had another chance to tease Ash and he spun the bottle once more. It almost pointed to Ash, but unfortunately it was only Ash's body and the Sinnoh trainer had to think about something that would work.

"I choose dare!" May chose and Ash looked weirdly to his girlfriend.

"I dare you to kiss May on the lips!" Paul said and he almost fell to the floor. It was so funny to say that and now May had to kiss her own body. Dawn looked also weirdly into the room, but Max liked that idea very much.

May looked at Ash and she didn't find it right to kiss, although it was Ash in her body. Nevertheless, it was a dare and the two teens just closed their eyes, so it wouldn't be that awkward. Slowly they approached each other before they shared an unusual kiss and it was even more embarrassing than anything else.

During this interaction, Ash again squeezed Mew and the small Pokémon almost had enough. He had to teach Ash a lesson.

Both teens withdrew from each other, blushing furiously at the thought of it. Max squealed in happiness that his sister finally kissed Ash. There shouldn't be many problems anymore to bring them together. If Max only knew ….

Again, May spun the bottle and Mew waited for the right moment. It seemed that the bottle would stop in front of Ash, but the small legendary used his psychic power to move Ash's foot, so that he touched the glass.

"Hey, May! You cheated!" Max exclaimed, staring at his brown-haired sibling. "You'll have to do three dares then!"

"What?" Ash exclaimed, looking down to his plush toy.

Max thought about different possibilities to use this circumstance to his advantage. Being the 'host', Max would say the three dares and he needed some that would make his sister more attractive for Ash. Normally, Max would never come up with those ideas, but this time he had to be more active to hook them up. The young trainer knew that his sister was pretty, but he needed to make it even more obvious for the dense Ash.

"Okay, May. I have three dares for you and I made sure that they won't be too embarrassing." Max explained.

"First, you'll take a bath today. Seconds, you'll sleep without any clothes as well. Third, you'll have to wear your contest dress for the entire day tomorrow." Max listed the dares.

Ash's chin almost touched the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

It was just a 'funny' round of True or Dare and everybody already had to do a dare or had to tell the truth, therefore you should assume that it was a fair round. Unfortunately, Max was the host and he didn't know about the situation of Ash and his sister May.

"W-W-What?! …" Ash repeated, hoping for Mew's sake that Max didn't say that.

"They aren't that bad, are they? Just take a bath, sleep without clothes and wear your contest dress tomorrow. You are my sister; therefore you can be happy that I'm so nice." Max explained.

The rest of the group, including May, Dawn and Paul, laughed aloud and Ash wondered why May laughed as well. It hurt Ash's pride as a man that he would have to wear a dress, but at first, he would have to undress.

"Can't you choose something else, Max? Perhaps I could clean up the bath or your bedroom. How about that?" Ash would try anything to come away from those dares.

"That's Paul' task, May." Max clarified and Paul grunted, swearing to squash the kid if he ever faces him in the tournament. "I don't know why you don't like those dares. You love to take a bath and Ash has to sleep without clothes as well. It's not that embarrassing and one day in your contest dress won't kill you."

Unknowing to Max, the boy forced Ash to see more of his sister than he intended to.

"Come on, May. It's a dare and you shouldn't try to come out of it!" Dawn explained, smiling brightly at the 'girl'.

Ash felt betrayed by his friends and he looked down onto his chest and lap before he blushed again. Perhaps he could do those dares without looking at May's body at all, even if he had to close his eyes for the whole time.

"Let's play another round." Ash said, ignoring the facts.

"Oh …. Nope … I think that's enough for today …" Max said casually. He accomplished everything that he wished for, including Paul's dare.

Everyone looked at the boy, because they couldn't believe that he ended the game. Besides the question, Max didn't have to do anything while everyone else had to kiss, clean up or take a bath. Once the small Maple stood up, he demanded that the dares would be fulfilled.

"Come on, Paul! You have much to do." Max pointed towards the living room.

"Don't worry, Paul. I'll help you with that." Dawn offered her help and she hoped that her act could earn her some gratitude from the boy.

"Do what you want to do …." It didn't matter for Paul, but at first, he wanted to see something that was much worse in comparison to his dare. "At first, however, I want to see how Ketch - - … May goes into the bathroom."

Ash pointed to himself and he wasn't so eager to enter the bathroom. Nevertheless, May used her strength to drag Ash into the bathroom, something that confused Ash even more.

"Hey, May! I don't want to." Ash whispered to his girlfriend.

"Just do it, Ash! Do you want to risk that Max knows about our switch? I'm not mad at you, because there's nothing that I have to be ashamed of. I'm a fully developed teenage girl after all!" May clarified, trying to comfort Ash.

"That bothers me the most …" Ash whispered back, hating it that his girlfriend used his own strength against him.

Once May closed the door, she could hear that Ash tried to open it again, but Ash couldn't win with May's physical strength. It seemed that the poor Ash just had to do it and that every delay would just make it worse.

Max was a bit confused, but he eventually left the room for his bedroom.

Ash gave up to open the door again and he turned around. The first object that he saw made clear that it could always become even worse …..

"Why the heck is such a big mirror in this bath?" Ash cursed.

It was impossible to ignore the laughter from the outside and Ash could swear that he even heard Manaphy. Isn't the prince supposed to be a child?

Like May said, the water was still in the tub and he just had to undress before he would quickly take a bath before the first stage of hell would be over. It took Ash some willpower to forget his pride for one second.

Still hearing the constant chuckles from the other ones, Ash took off May's gloves, bandana, shoes, socks and fanny pack. That wasn't something that bothered him very much, but the biggest clothes still had to come, or rather had to go.

"_That wasn't that bad, was it?" _

Ash already reached half the way and he pulled down May's biking shorts before he blushed again. Once he took a deep breath, Ash opened May's top while he looked to the ceiling, thinking about something else. Normally, it would be almost over, but now Ash got real problems.

Touching his back, Ash had to find a way to open this damn bra. If it wasn't embarrassing enough, Ash was one of those males who couldn't open such a thing. It was annoying and the Kanto trainer would use the mirror, but he would rather do something else.

The embarrassment became even more embarrassing and Ash opened the door a bit. Peeking out of the bath, Ash saw that May, Dawn and Paul were still in the bedroom. He didn't want to, but Ash had to ask May for help.

"Hey May!" Ash whispered loud enough, so that May heard him.

The coordinator turned around and saw the 'poor' boy at the doorframe. First, she thought that Ash again tried to get out of that dare, but then she saw that he only wore her underwear. Giggling slightly, May approached the boy and she wouldn't tell him that Max isn't in the room anymore.

"What's wrong, Ash?" May asked, tilting her head.

"I … I … I can't unclasp your bra …." Ash stuttered and he still looked to the ceiling.

"Then turn around and I'll do that." May suggested, but unfortunately, Paul and Dawn already saw Ash's situation and the duo almost rolled on the floor laughing. Paul never imagined that it could be something good to laugh, but Ash's pain was Paul's fun at this point.

"What a luck that I learned that you don't know how to open it, Ash." May said, but Ash's face became redder with the moment. After she finally opened it, Ash closed the door again and dropped the bra to the ground. Closing his eyes completely, Ash took off the last part of May's underwear and now he had to find the bathtub somehow.

"Hey, Ash, I forgot my brush in there! Could you please look above the washbowl for it?" Dawn asked innocently.

Little, naïve Ash, of course, looked to the washbowl before he looked into the mirror above it …..

…

….

….. Shock!

"DAWN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Ash yelled to the blue-haired coordinator.

It didn't matter for Dawn, because she hoped for that reaction. She didn't know why she did it, but it was priceless. Moreover, she couldn't deny that she missed Ash and his problems that he had with girl's things at times.

Ash wasn't ready to see his girlfriend like that, but now it happened. Trying to get the image out of his head, Ash stepped into the bathtub. Fortunately, there were enough bubbles to prevent Ash to look under the water.

Once he sat in the tub, Ash thought about every possible thing that could distract him from this whole scene.

_Until tomorrow … until tomorrow …. Why is May so calm? …. She took a bath without a wink and she doesn't have any problems with that situation right now … Yesterday I didn't even know that she was alive, but now I'm her …. That's so confusing … Manaphy says that I don't trust her …. I lost my trust in her abilities? … I don't want her to get hurt, but is that a reason to prevent her to do anything? … _

Despite his protest against a bath, Ash had to admit that it felt amazing. It had to be years since he sat in a bathtub and the trainer stretched his legs and arms. Enjoying the comfort, Ash lost almost track of time and he almost forgot that he was May.

The 'party' in the bedroom was still in process, but Dawn and Paul really had to start with the cleaning of the house. After all, they needed to leave for Paul's house as soon as it would be dark.

The house was a completely mess and the two teens would need some time to get it clean.

Glaceon and Pikachu were still in the bedroom, but unfortunately, Piplup walked to them and the penguin wanted to talk about the day. However, both 'lovebirds' didn't say anything and the water-type became suspicious.

Despite being a Pokémon, Pikachu was still embarrassed somehow and he whispered into Glaceon's ear.

"Pika pi ChuChu PikaPika pi (Listen, Glaceon! I'll turn around and answer Piplup`s questions and you just have to move your lips for it, okay?)"

"GlaGlaGlaceon on on Gla Gla on (Is it that embarrassing to be me? …..)"

"Pika ChuChu Pi Pikachu (That's not the reason, but I want that we can spend time together without being victims of Piplup's laughter ….)"

"Gla Gla Glaceon (Time together?)"

Glaceon blushed, although it wasn't good visible. Glaceon's Pikachucheeks were red nevertheless, but she would help her prince 'charming'.

"Pika Pika (Okay, let's try it!)"

Pikachu turned around and pretended to lick his paw before Piplup asked his first question.

"Pip up Piplup? (Are you two okay?)"

"Pikachu Pika Pi (Of course, everything's alright!)"

Pikachu said the 'words' and Glaceon tried to move her mouth, so it seems that she spoke. It was funny and the two Pokémon had to work together, therefore they spent more time with each other. It wasn't easy for the two to keep this disguise alive, but after a few minutes, Piplup had enough and the small penguin left for the kitchen.

May smiled at the two Pokémon and it seemed that the heart swap would force them to get closer to each other. However, May had to care for the small Manaphy and the prince of the sea was tired, therefore she put him onto a small pillow near her bed.

It was followed by a very interesting conversation between May and Mew.

"(Everything alright May?)"

"I just wonder if it's right to threat Ash like that, Mew …. He's my savior after all, but I don't want that he watches me all the time without knowing that I won't leave him again. It had to be terrible for him to hold me in his arms four years ago …." May explained her worries.

"(It was …. Nevertheless, you and he are alive and you need to build new trust between you two. There's still some pain within his heart that hasn't healed yet and I'm sure that time won't heal it either. It's important that you win that match tomorrow and I'll help you with all my might.)"

"I don't want to disappoint him and you, Mew … There's so much weight on my shoulders right now and I admire Ash for his ability to live with it .." May explained with her heart.

"(He has a pure heart. That's for sure …. Moreover, you don't have to be sorry for him right now, May. I'm sure that those embarrassing moments are the perfect way to get him back into society … )"

"It's funny, right? He's very shy …. " May acknowledged.

"(It's partially my fault, I guess. We were always so competitive and it seems that he's a very proud boy after that. Being a girl isn't something that he's proud of right now …)"

"I'm worried that I'm not pretty enough for him …" May said sadly.

"(Why those self-doubts? You're a pretty girl and that's the reason that Ash's so shy.)"

"Thank you, Mew, but let's try to come up with a good strategy tomorrow." May suggested and she had to admit that she was tired herself.

It was quite within the house and Paul and Dawn almost cleaned everything up, although Paul just didn't put much effort into it. It wouldn't be his problem if Caroline wasn't going to be satisfied with the result.

Max was in his room, arguing with crazy Max about his methods.

Ash knew that he would need to get out of the bath now and he looked through the room. Fortunately, he found a bathrobe in the corner of it and he shivered at the thought of the second dare. Not wanting to sleep without clothes, Ash wondered who wanted to watch him.

_I doubt that Max will look if I do this dare, therefore I can sleep in the bathrobe, I guess. _

The Chosen One left the tub and walked to the corner, avoiding eye contact with the mirror again. Not being very eager to dry this body, Ash just put on the red bathrobe before he left the bathroom. Secretly he hoped that Paul and Dawn weren't here anymore.

Once he entered the bedroom again, he spotted May and Mew and the two laughed about something.

"What's so funny?" Ash didn't like it when someone made a joke about him and he didn't even know it.

"It's funny, yet interesting, Ash." May said, giggling. "You wear my bathrobe and it seems that you're more a girl than you admit at times."

"Huh …. I just took the best cloth that I could find, because I doubt that I could wrap a towel around your body without touching something, May." Ash explained, not knowing what was so funny about a bathrobe at all

"(We all know that you looked into the mirror, Ash …)"

"That's Dawn's fault!" Ash said furiously, blushing like crazy.

"Didn't you dry my hair, Ash?" May said and she immediately saw that her brown locks were still soaked with water.

"It will dry anyway, May …" Ash sighed, not seeing the point of that.

"I'll style your hair before you put on your dress tomorrow." May said casually, although she knew how embarrassing it had to be for her boyfriend.

"I'm sure that you should think about other things tomorrow. Now, let's sleep, so that we won't be tired tomorrow." Ash said and walked to 'his' bed.

Originally, Dawn and May slept in the same room, but Dawn moved to Paul's house, therefore it was May and Ash in the same room. It was time to go to bed and Mew lifted a pillow onto the window's ledge, so that he could use this opportunity for some sleep as well.

Ash sat on the bed and he yawned, but May raised an eyebrow.

"Do you intend to sleep in your bathrobe, Ash?" May asked curiously.

"Of course, I'll and there's no reason to follow this stupid dare, May. Max just wanted that Paul cleans up for him, therefore it doesn't matter whether we do this dare or not. Isn't it weird that he forced his 'sister' to do something like that? What happened to the small naïve Max?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Let's see! At first, you should take a bath. Seconds, you should sleep without clothes after he knew that I have to do so, too. Third, you have to wear my contest dress tomorrow …. Uh … it seems that he wants to make you more attractive towards me …" May said.

"More attractive? How old is that kid? Thirteen, right? Curse puberty for that, I guess. What a brother would let his sister sleep naked with another boy …" Ash sighed before he got the ambiguous of that statement.

An awkward silence enveloped the room …..

"I think that I should talk with him later on, huh?" May suggested and even she blushed at the thought of sleeping together. It would be even more awkward when they would sleep together while being each other. That's just too awkward.

Right in that moment, Dawn entered the room and the girl panted slightly, but she had a smile on her face. Smirking towards Ash, Dawn knew that the boy would hate her for the rest of his life, but it was worth it.

"Everything's clean, but tell your brother that he shouldn't float the whole room next time …" Dawn explained, sighing at the endless buckets of water that she had to carry.

"I guess, you two will leave for your house then, right?" May said.

"Yeah, but Max asked me to see if you do your dares." Dawn scratched the back of head and looked to the two.

"Yeah, yeah …" Ash said casually, although he didn't intend to do the dare. However, he had to say it, so Dawn would leave within an instant.

"It's bye until tomorrow then? I'm happy that you're back, Ash …" Dawn said and she couldn't go without telling him that she was very happy to have him back. After all the fun, she had to admit that Ash made their lives nicer and more exciting.

"Thank you, Dawn. I missed you, too and good night." Ash said seriously.

"Good night, Dawn and sweet dreams." May waved her good friend good night before the blue-haired trainer closed the door of the bedroom again.

Meeting with Paul in the living room, Dawn told him that they could leave for their house. She enjoyed the moment and she had the feeling that she had to thank Ash for it. For several years, Dawn had tried to show Paul the nice things of life, but Ash seemed to be the boy that brings people together. Of course, Paul was still very proud and he wouldn't admit that he had a good side, but it was enough for Dawn that she knew that it was there.

After the two left the house, they walked along the road and of course, they talked about Ash and his misfortune.

It was time to go to bed and the Pokémon searched for a nice place in the room to spend the night. Luckily, Pikachu and Glaceon slept next to each other and the two lovebirds would live with the situation. Manaphy laid on a small pillow on a small table next to May's bed and she would be there for him when he would need her comfort.

May then started to take off her clothes and Ash looked weirdly to her.

"You don't intend to do this dare, do you?" Ash asked carefully.

"It's a dare after all, Ash. What's the difference to sleep with boxer shorts or without them? There's nothing that I didn't see during the bath, Ash." May said calmly.

"May, you promised me that you wouldn't peek!" Ash closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Oops … he-he … Sorry Ash …" May said, rubbing sheepishly the back of her head.

"Just don't try to touch anything, May. I can't believe that these stupid rules are so important for you, but I won't take off this bathrobe. "Ash stated, laying in his bed before he pulled the covers over his body.

"(Hey, Ash! Do you remember your qualifying round?)"

"Of course, I remember it, but what's your problem with that? We won and that's important." Ash said, trying to find a place to put his hands. In the end, he crossed them behind his head to prevent anything that would be inappropriate.

"(Do you remember that you called me a 'She'?)"

"Do you mean while you had been a Togepi? I almost forgot it, but it was necessary to convince the referee that you cry a lot." Ash said, shrugging and it was weird that Mew came up with that.

"(Do you remember that you hurt my feelings with that? I'm genderless, but my soul is still manly. You didn't apologize to me and I promised you that you would pay for it sooner or later, right?)"

"Do you want to play a prank on me, Mew? I can't imagine anything that you could do right now, apart from …." Ash gulped when he assumed what the legendary had in mind. "You wouldn't dare, Mew!"

"(Would I?)"

Mew's eyes shone blue and the legendary used his psychic power to take off Ash's bathrobe before he lifted it away from Ash. The Chosen One tried to hold it tight, but Mew was stronger and the bathrobe was thrown into the corner of the room.

May had to giggle when she saw that, but Mew was a funny Pokémon and the legendary cat 'forced' Ash to do the next of his dares.

"That's unfair, Mew! I only got those dares, because you used your psychic powers to cheat!" Ash exclaimed, but now he had to pull the covers to his neck.

"(Just because you squeezed me several times before, Ash! Don't cry and be a man!)"

"How am I supposed to be a man right now?" Ash said quietly, almost crying that everybody found it funny.

"(I can't remember that I taught you to run away from a challenge, Ash.)"

"That's not a challenge, that's a torture!" Ash countered, trying not to move, because it felt so weird.

"Don't be mad at him, Ash." May interrupted their conversation. "At least, he brought us together again and we should be more thankful than anything else for that. It's right, that you are closer to me than you want, but look at it as a opportunity to get to know me better."

" ….. Okay, May. You're right. I should be thankful that Mew lead you to me, despite my orders. It's just that I always think that I have to be the strongest and that I have to be the one who saves everyone and everything."

"One day ago, I thought that I wouldn't see you ever again, Ash, but now I see more from you than anything else." May explained, looking under her covers.

"MAY! Can't you be serious? I want to protect you, but it seems that I have to realize that you aren't a helpless, little girl anymore." Ash admitted.

"You can bet on that, Ash! You gave me a second life four years ago and I have used it to its fullest!" May said proudly, not showing any concern.

"I believe that, May. I want to believe that. We should stop talking and start to sleep instead. Good night, May. I love you!" Ash said lovingly and he closed his eyes.

"I love you, too, my hero. Good night Ash!"

….

..

"Ash?" May said after a few seconds of silence.

"What is it, May?" Ash said sleepily.

"Did you like what you saw in the bath?" May said sheepishly, blushing.

Ash was caught off guard by that question and he put his face under his covers to avoid that question. Unfortunately, it wasn't his best idea to look under the covers and the 'boy' turned onto his belly and put the pillow over his head. Nevertheless, Ash knew that he didn't want to hurt May' feelings and perhaps he should just be honest to her.

" ….. Yes …"

May finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.

It was past midnight and the moon formed a full circle and the moonshine shone through the curtain of the room. It was a clear night and not a single cloud was within the sky, therefore it was rather cold than warm. It seemed that everybody slept, including the Pokémon. Manaphy seemingly had the best sleep of the group and the small prince of the sea dreamed of more fun that he could have with his parents. After all, he had some time until he had to return to the temple of the sea.

It looked funny that Pikachu curled himself up into a ball and that Glaceon peacefully slept on her side.

The plush toy aka Mew laid on a pillow as well and the small legendary slept without any care in the world. Legendaries didn't have to sleep very often, but Mew liked it to behave more like a 'normal' Pokémon at times.

May slept on her left side, not having lost her sleeping habits.

It looked weirdly that May's body laid straight on her back with an arm across the chest. Additional to that, 'she' snored slightly, but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

Suddenly the door opened and two shadows entered the room. It wasn't good visible, but it was a small shadow and a large shadow of something that wasn't a human. Tiptoeing to the middle of the room, the two individuals said something to each other.

"Okay, Sceptile, I need your help to move the two beds closer together. It's maybe a bit drastic, but I'm sure that it will work …"

The large creature nodded and walked to 'May's bed' while the small human kneeled next to 'Ash's bed'. After whispering a count to each other, both of them pushed those beds together to form a king-sized bed. It was the perfect sleeping spot for couples.

"If they aren't together tomorrow, I'll give Paul a kiss!"

After that unofficial bet, he lifted a ball and returned the second creature into it. Admiring his work, he left the room and closed quietly the door. Nobody noticed something from this 'quest' and everything was like always, despite the fact that the two beds were together.

Finally, the next morning had arrived and fortunately, it seemed to be another sunny day on this island. It was just perfect for the tournament and the audience. It was also the fourth day after the Ash and his friends arrived on that island.

The clock showed that it was 6:30AM and only a few people were awake by now. Unfortunately, our heroes weren't part of them and they still slept peacefully in their warm beds.

After the eventful yesterday, everyone hoped that their lives would become 'more' normal today and that Ash could meet some of his old friends again. Before that, he would have to teach May how to battle a Triple-Threat Match, although Ash hadn't competed in one so far.

Walking along the road, a single man approached the house of his daughter and her friends. It was too early for him to be awake, but his wife insisted that he would go to their daughter as early as possible and unfortunately, Caroline was an early 'Pidgey'.

Yawning big time, Norman stretched his arms again and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tiredness.

"I'm sure that May isn't even up now and as much as I know, she sleeps with Dawn in one room. Let's hope that they don't yell at me, because I cut their beauty sleep …." Norman hoped, but at the same time, he feared that his daughter adopted the habits of his wife.

Eventually, he reached their house and Norman noticed immediately that the door wasn't locked up. It was suspicious and the gym leader slowly opened the door to the living room. Everything looked alright and nothing was broken.

"Didn't Misty say that Officer Jenny searched for some criminals? …" Norman remembered. "It can't be …."

Norman became restless and the gym leader walked to the stairs. Knowing that the house had two bedrooms, Mr. Maple would first look for his daughter and he hoped that she was alright. If someone touched her, he would throw him out of the window, no matter who he is.

Nevertheless, Norman didn't want to be rude and the father knocked twice on the door.

Within the room, it was Mew who acknowledged the noise as first and the small legendary thought that it was just Dawn. As long as he wouldn't move, he would still be the 'plush toy ' of May.

The bed was a complete mess and you couldn't tell where the first cover began and where the second cover ended. Both trainers laid more or less in the middle of the bed and they didn't want to see who was on the door.

Unfortunately, they shouldn't stay in that position unless they wanted to see a rampaging Norman.


	26. Chapter 26

It was a weird morning and Ash slowly opened his eyes to see his own face. After he almost forgot that they were still switched, Ash realized that he and May were awfully close to each other. In addition, he heard how someone knocked on the door and it didn't matter who it was. Nobody should see that scene and the trainer tried to bring distance between him and May. Unfortunately, May hugged him and she seemed to have a nice dream.

"Hey May!" Ash whispered loudly into her ear.

"Not yet, mum." May answered and she hugged the trainer even more, so that their two bodies touched each other.

Blushing like crazy, Ash tried to unhook May's arms from his back. After a few seconds, he finally got out of the hug and he hoped that nobody would know about it. It was weird that their two beds were next to each other and the trainer assumed that it had to be Max' idea.

Another knock from the door.

"Hey May! Everything's alright?" The voice from the other side of the door asked and Ash knew that it had to be May's father.

_Crap _Ash thought and he remembered the time when he punched Norman in the face. He was sure that Norman wouldn't be happy to see him again and that he was together with his 'daughter' in one bed. Moreover, the two teens didn't wear anything and Ash had to 'buy' some time.

"Yes, dad, everything's alright! I just need a few seconds to dress up, okay?" Ash said with a 'shocked voice', pretending to be woken up by 'her father'.

It seemed to work and the trainer ran into the bath and put May's underwear back on. Amazing that he could do it that fast when he was in a hurry, but unfortunately, her other clothes had vanished. Looking around, Ash didn't see May's blouse, biking shorts and so on.

Ignoring the fact that he had touched May's chest, Ash opened the cupboard and hoped to find some clothes of the girl. Unfortunately, there weren't any clothes either, only May's contest dress. No way that May only had one set of clothes with her, therefore Ash assumed that Max played a role in this.

"May, I need to talk with you in private!" Norman demanded.

"One more second, dad!" Ash demanded on his own.

The Kanto trainer really didn't have a choice and he took May's dress before he dressed up. Putting on the dress, Ash remembered when he had to wear a dress for the last time. It was quite more embarrassing when he had to be 'Ashley' to win a badge.

The whole noise woke up Mew and the legendary moved on his pillow until he saw the 'bed' and he wondered what had happened during the night.

"(Did you two have …)"

"No Mew! We hadn't! It's another joke from Max and I'll get him for that! Like Dawn! Like Paul! Like YOU!" Ash shot a death glare to the Pokémon.

"(You wear that dress? It's pretty …)"

"Max' fault again, but now transform into something different! I have to lure May's father away!" Ash pointed to Mew and the small legendary changed into a Pichu. After that, Ash walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Hi dad .." Ash said sheepishly.

"Hey, May. Why are you wearing your dress?" Norman immediately noticed the clothes of his 'daughter'.

"It's a Dare from Max and I have to wear it for the whole day …" Ash hoped that the 'truth' would work.

"It looks pretty nevertheless …" Norman peeked into the room. "Why is your and Dawn's bed so close to each other?"

"Uh … Max told us a horror story and we were really afraid … Didn't you want to talk with me about something?" Ash tried to finish the conversation as soon as possible.

"Right! I know that you don't want to hear it, but it's about Ash …" Norman started.

"What's with him?" Ash didn't answer, but the voice came from the bed and 'Ash' sat up in the bed, looking to the door. Suffering from the aftereffects of sleep, May wasn't fully aware of the situation and she was surprised to see Ash in her contest dress.

It was embarrassing and Ash almost didn't dare to look to Norman again.

Norman winked several times and the gym leader had to rub his eyes before he looked again to the scene. Looking several times to his 'daughter' and to the 'boy', Norman came up with his own 'truth' and the gym leader started to became angry, very angry.

Ash knew that there was no reason to talk anymore and he slammed the door before he locked it up.

A furious father attacked the door and May finally woke up completely. Being slightly confused, she noticed that their beds were too close and she hoped that she didn't lose her virginity while being a boy.

"May! Dress up and then we have to get out of here!" Ash ordered and he tried to block the door with every possible thing that he could find. Cursing, Norman didn't care much for the assurance of the house and the father already broke several parts of the door.

May did as ordered and soon, she was fully dressed. Unfortunately, Manaphy woke up and the small prince started to cry. It was May's task to comfort him and she didn't know what happened at all.

Glaceon and Pikachu woke up as well and the two Pokémon were confused.

"What's wrong with my dad, Ash?" May asked, cradling the prince in her arms.

"It's not our fault, May! Max pushed our beds together and your father thinks we … uh … you know … It's not important, but we should go away as long as he's like that!" Ash explained the situation before he turned to Mew.

"Could you use Teleport to get us to another location, Mew?" Ash asked hopefully.

It was easy for Mew, the legendary enveloped everyone in a blue light, and when it vanished, nobody was in the room anymore. Every single person and Pokémon was gone and the room was empty when Norman forced the door to open up.

Looking through the room, Norman realized that they weren't here anymore. Mixed feelings shadowed his mind and the father couldn't come up with an explanation for this scene. Seeing his daughter with a boy in her bed was something that the gym leader couldn't tolerate, although it was Ash.

"Dad?"

Norman turned around and saw his son and the young Maple looked very guilty.

"Max, do you know about that?" Norman asked with a stern voice.

"Listen, dad!" Max said loudly, demanding that his father wouldn't judge before he knew the whole story. "I assume that you think that Ash did something to or with May, but it's not like that. Originally, you shouldn't know about Ash until he would be ready to face you."

Max realized that he did something stupid and some tears of guilt rolled down his cheeks.

"To be honest, I wanted to hook them up. I played Truth and Dare with them, forcing them to sleep without clothes. It was also me who pushed their beds together while they were sleeping. Ash isn't guilty and I beg you that you don't do anything to him."

Max said the truth and the small boy wouldn't deny that this is his fault. If Norman didn't know about it, Ash could seriously get hurt when Norman would find him.

Norman sat on the bed and the father motioned to his son to sit next to him. Hesitating a bit, Max sat down and he felt terrible that he forced a 'relationship' between two people.

"Damn it!" Norman said spontaneously. "I appreciate your honesty, Max, but you still did a mistake. I'm sure that Ash won't return anytime soon, but please don't tell anyone about this! I need to find him …"

Max simply nodded.

Within a small forest on this island, a small group of trainer and Pokémon wondered what they should do next. It was the same location where Ash spent the second night and he hoped that Norman wouldn't find them. Manaphy still refused to reverse the effect, but they still had a few hours until the matches would start.

"We shouldn't see your father again until we are back to normal, May. I'm sure that he'll punch me for that, but I can fend him off." Ash said, thinking about the all around situation.

"I'll talk with him, Ash. Nothing happened and I'm sure that he'll understand it." May said, not wanting to see any confrontation between her boyfriend and father.

"Okay, I trust you, May, but let's start with some information for your match." Ash suggested. "First, which Pokémon are you going to use?"

"I don't know, Ash. Your Charizard knows me very well …" May thought about the possibilities.

"Originally, I wanted to use Pidgeot and Charizard, because I promised it to them." Ash explained. "They should help you a lot. Unfortunately, I don't know much about a strategy for a Triple-Threat-Match and I always think about one during a battle …"

"(Shouldn't I compete in that match?)"

"I don't think that Manaphy will be happy when you squash the competition, Mew. May is a good trainer and she'll win. I'm quite sure she'll." Ash said, showing that there was no reason to doubt his girlfriend's abilities anymore.

"Thank you, Ash." May smiled at him.

Ash then released Pidgeot and Charizard, so that May could get to know them better.

"Charizard! Pidgeot! May will have the tournament match today and she depends on your help!" Ash said proudly, putting his hands on his hips. It didn't matter to him that he wore a two-piece dress right now.

Charizard understood, but Pidgeot was confused. In front of him was a girl and that girl had the voice of his trainer. After Charizard whispered into his ear what happened, the bird started to chuckle.

"I know! I'm a girl right now, but we need to be serious." Ash sighed, knowing that everyone would react like that.

It took some time until the Pokémon stopped to make fun of his trainer, but eventually they could start with the explanation of the attacks.

"Listen, May! I'll tell you all the attacks that my Pokémon can do, but it's up to you to use them right. As a coordinator you shouldn't have problem to come up with some combinations, but remember that the attacks don't have to look pretty!" Ash started to tutor his student again.

"I know Ash! Charizard and Pidgeot aren't trained for contests anyway." May sat on the grass in a cross-legged position.

"Let's start with Charizard! He's one of my strongest Pokémon and he knew a dozen of attacks. Some of them you already know, but there are some new as well ….."

Ash explained very single move of his Pokémon and May listened carefully while the other Pokémon either listened too or enjoyed the sunshine.

Max and his father decided to head towards the stadium, because their tournament matches would start soon as well. They hadn't talked much since they left the house, but both were aware that they had to look for Ash.

On their way, they met up with Dawn and Paul and the two were confused that 'May' wasn't with them. Before something could happen, Max whispered into Dawn's ear what happened and the blue-haired coordinator blushed, but she had to remember that Max didn't know anything.

"Hi Mr. Maple!" Dawn greeted the gym leader, pretending to know nothing.

Norman only nodded slightly and he still thought about several things. He didn't even dare to get his wife before he headed to the tournament, because he was too afraid to tell her that he 'scared' Ash away. Again!

Despite the greeting, it was a very quiet trip to the stadium. Paul didn't say much anyway, Dawn felt guilty for forcing May to that dare, Max felt even guiltier and Norman feared the future. It wasn't the first time that his short temper brought him into trouble ….

After hours of explanation, May and Ash were finally in front of the stadium and it seemed that they were almost the first. Only a few number of trainer surrounded the building and it seemed that most trainers wanted to fight in the afternoon. Nevertheless, Ash couldn't waste anytime and he led May to the 'registration'.

"Good morning! My .. Uh .. Boyfriend wants to compete in his tournament match as early as possible!" Ash asked one of the referees.

"That's nice, because it seemed that most trainers are too afraid to compete in the first matches. Could you give us the name of your friend?" The black-white man asked.

"It's Ash Ketchum!" Ash explained, still feeling weird when he had to talk about himself.

The referee looked onto the list and then to the 'boy'. Again onto the list and again to the boy. Something had to catch his attention and the referee stood up before he approached the trainer.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Ketchum!" The referee shook May's hand and the girl was slightly puzzled at that.

"You're one of the best challengers, therefore we suggest that you'll compete in the first Fatal-Four-Way-Match!" The referee announced.

Ash and May were both shocked to hear that, because they didn't expect that. It wasn't good to know about that seconds before the match and the two teens looked at each other.

"Fatal-Four-Way?" Ash asked curiously.

"That's right! There are only two of those matches and the committee decided to put the best challengers against each other, because they are experienced enough to handle it." The referee explained and smiled to 'Ash'.

Normally, Ash would be experienced enough, but May wasn't, at least not for that kind of match.

"This way please!" The referee pushed May slightly into the direction of the corridor of the stadium and the coordinator wasn't very happy about it. Shortly before she entered the corridor, Glaceon used her Pikachu body and jumped onto her shoulder and the fox-turned-rodent knew that she had to be their for her trainer.

"Are the other competitors ready yet?" Ash asked confused.

"The other challengers are very famous trainer and gym leader. It's not surprising that they wanted to make an impact as soon as possible." The referee explained happily, looking forward to a match like that.

Ash wanted to follow May as well, but he was stopped by another referee.

"We're sorry young lady, but only qualified trainers are allowed to enter the corridor. You can go onto the platform to watch the battle of your friend." The man said, pushing Ash into the direction of the platform.

Pikachu followed him and his trainer carried Manaphy with to the stairs. Unfortunately, Mew wasn't there anymore.

"Luck isn't on our side …." Ash sighed.

May walked through the corridor and the girl became very nervous. Feeling her trainer's shakiness, Glaceon tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"(Don't be nervous, May! It's like we legendaries say: Expect the unexpected.)"

May turned around and saw that the legendary flew right in front of her. Perhaps he was right and she shouldn't be nervous, because Ash entrusted that match to her and she knew that she could win.

"Thank you, Mew, but it's difficult to concentrate on three opponents, let alone six Pokémon …" May shivered in fear.

"(I'm sure that Ash would be afraid as well, but he would try to make the best out of this situation. Of course, we have to get the Lugia-egg, but even if you lose, it wouldn't be clear that Team Rocket would win eventually. Don't fight for the victory, May. Fight to see where your limits are and when you find them, exceed them.)"

May thought about Mew's words and the girl got renewed confidence out of them.

"Thank you, Mew. I needed that." May smiled.

"Ash told me that on our journey." Mew revealed before he vanished again.

"Thank you, Ash." May took a deep breath before she walked to the exit.

Unfortunately, a dark figure watched the one-sided conversation and the sight of the legendary Mew made him suspicious. As soon as May walked away, he took a mobile phone and called his partners and he smiled that his small spy-mission turned into that.

Ash reached the platform and for his surprise, there wasn't a large crowd so far. Looking around, Ash sighed in relieve that nobody of his friends would watch the match. It seemed to be too early for them. Searching for a good spot to watch the battle, Ash had to deal with several comments about his dress, but the trainer shrugged it of.

Deciding for a seat near the railing, Ash placed Manaphy in his lap while Pikachu looked through the railing. Normally, Pikachu would jump onto the railing, but the rodent was still not used to this fox body, therefore he didn't risk the chance to fall into the arena.

"(That's a nice spot to watch the match.)"

"Where have you been, Mew?" Ash asked, looking to the legendary that had changed into a Pichu again.

"(I just gave May a tip for that match.)"

"She shouldn't be put under so much pressure, but she's a great trainer. It still shocks me that it will be a four way match …" Ash knew that he would be nervous as well in that situation.

"(She will do fine, Ash.)"

The trainer nodded and looked to the field where the referees already took their positions. It was like two days ago and multiple matches were held at the same time, therefore it could be good for Ash and perhaps Max had a match as well and his parents would watch him.

Only half of the seats were filled, but it was a large crowd nevertheless. After all, there were six stadiums, there weren't enough visitors on that island to fill all of them at the same time, and the only reason that the crowd was so large was the circumstance that it would be a four-way match.

**Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to one of the first matches today and we'll start strong. It's the first of only two four-way matches and it will be contested between some of the strongest challengers. Let's introduce our first participant!**

The first door opened and a woman stepped onto the field. According to the applause, she had to be very famous and she stepped to the side of the square circle. It didn't take long until everybody knew that it was Clair, gym leader of Blackthorn city and number two dragon trainer after Lance.

**I suppose that I don't have to tell why Clair is a favorite in this match and after she already won the title of best gym leader, she seeks for the title of best trainer as well.**

A few seconds later the next door opened and another woman stepped onto the field. According to the loud female applause, she seemed to be very popular among girls. Being known as Erika, she was the second best gym leader so far, the audience growled, and everyone wondered how much bigger the match could get.

**Erika is a fellow gym leader and I'm sure that she's hungry to show that she deserved the title of best gym leader and not Clair. Who will win? Grass or dragon?**

Another door opened and 'Ash' entered the field with 'Pikachu' on his shoulder. There wasn't much applause, but nobody recognized the former Sinnoh league winner anymore. May looked still nervous, but she wouldn't back down from them. It was a coincidence that she had to face two gym leaders that Ash already defeated in the past.

**Let's introduce Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! Most of the audience perhaps doesn't know, but Mr. Ketchum is a former Sinnoh league winner who already defeated the two gym leaders to earn their badges. We haven't heard anything from him for our years and some people assumed that he was dead, but fortunately he is here and he's ready for the match!**

May didn't like that she got the credits for Ash's accomplishments and she blushed every time when she was called Mr. Ketchum. Looking to the other two participants, May noticed that both of them looked to her and she just nodded as a sign of appreciation.

Due to the distance, it wasn't possible for the challengers to talk to each other. It was a action to prevent any handicap situation when two challengers would work together.

**It's time to introduce the last challenger. Uh … We don't know exactly why he wanted to take part in that match, but he told us that he would fine us if we rejected him. Let's introduce Barry from Twinleaf town!**

The last door opened and the blond trainer entered the field to an awkward silence. Waving hectically with his arms, Barry greeted his 'fans' and the boy already took his two Pokéballs, being ready to squash the competition like that.

Unfortunately, nobody took him seriously and even May, who didn't even know him, knew that the two gym leader were the biggest threat.

Multiple glances were exchanged between the competitors and everybody seemed to be concentrated. Everybody, but Barry …..

Nevertheless, the match was about to begin.

Ash looked down to the field and he was even more worried than before. After all participants were revealed, he tried to think how his Pokémon could deal with situation. Ash beat all three opponents of May in the past, but that was four years ago.

"(Are you nervous, Chosen One!)"

"Now I'm the Chosen One again? I don't think that nervous is the right word for that, Mew, but I'm sure that May will have some problems with the two gym leaders." Ash explained.

"(What's with the blonde one?)"

"Huh? … That's just Barry. He's a nice guy, but he has problems to concentrate and he isn't very patient either, therefore I think that he'll be the first one who will be tossed out of the match." Ash remembered the boy and it wouldn't surprise him when Barry already forgot him.

"Mana … mana .. Mama will win …" Manaphy said happily, cheering for his mother.

"You're right, Manaphy. May will win that match." Ash answered, trying to be optimistic.

"(It could be a very short match or a very long match. It depends on the strategies.)"

The group waited for the begin and looked to May. Fortunately, she seemed to be optimistic as well and she spotted a nice determined gaze in her eyes.

**Let's start with the match and hope that the best trainer will win the competition. Choose your two Pokémon!**

"Tangrowth and Vileplume, I choose you!" Erika tossed the spheres into the air and the two big Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Empoleon and Hitmonlee! Let's finish this quick!" Barry shouted and he was impatiently like always.

"Show them the strength of the dragon type! Gyarados! Dragonair!" The 'best' gym leader called two of her strongest Pokémon and the field already contained six Pokémon.

May looked at the two Pokéballs and she hoped that Charizard and Pidgeot could challenge the large Pokémon of the opponents.

"Pidgeot! Charizard! We'll give our best!" May released the two Pokémon and both of them were ready to fight. Unfortunately, a small rivalry occurred between Ash's Pokémon and they started a bet. Whoever defeated more opponents would get the food of the other one for three days.

**Everyone's ready? Let's start!**

The match was one, but no one dared to call the first order. No one, but Barry and the trainer thought it would be a good idea to attack the foes that were on his left and right side. In that case, it would be Ash and Erika.

"Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick on Vileplume! Empolean, use Hydro Pump on Charizard!" Barry said with a voice full of enthusiasm.

His two Pokémon immediately made their way to their targets and Hitmonlee jumped into the air and aimed for the grass-type, but unfortunately Erika was fully aware and the gym leader motioned to her Pokémon to prevent that attack with sleep powder.

Regretting his attack, Barry had to witness how his Pokémon fell asleep before it dropped to the ground. It was a big mistake from him, but his nightmare wasn't over when he turned to his right side.

May knew that she shouldn't be so stupid and she ordered her dragon to avoid the attack. Dodging it easily, Charizard was immediately in front of Empoleon and the fire-type wrapped his arms around his opponent's body. Waving with his wings, Charizard took Barry's Pokémon with onto a small journey before he dropped him with a Seismic toss onto the ground.

It were only two attacks, but Barry already had the disadvantage in that match.

"Gyarados, use rain dance!" Clair said calmly.

The other three trainer didn't expect a weather changing attack, but soon the first rain dropped onto the ground before it turned into a downpour. It was the perfect weather for Gyarados, Dragonair and Empoleon, however, it was the worst for May's Charizard at that point.

The orange dragon tried to fight against the rain and he lightened up his flame on his tail, but it was too much. Right when he though that he couldn't take it anymore, Charizard noticed that his flame wasn't hit by the rain anymore.

Turning around, the dragon saw that Pidgeot held one of his wings above his tail to protect him from water. It was a nice move from Pidgeot and despite their rivalry and bet, they would have to work together to win this bout.

Luckily, the audience was protected due to a shelter, but the competitors weren't that lucky.

"Dragonair, use twister on Erika's Pokémon and Gyarados, follow her and interrupt every attempt to stop her!" Clair exclaimed, effectively starting the fight on a high note unlike Barry.

The created tornado approached Erika's Pokémon, but the fellow female knew how she had to deal with it. With Barry out for the moment, Erika could concentrate on her fellow gym leader and the grass-type master motioned to her Tangrowth to approach the twister-attack.

"Tangrowth, use Rock slide to distract Gyarados and Vileplume, use Stun spore on the tornado and sent them towards Dragonair!" Erika intended to use the twister to her advantage and perhaps she could paralyze multiple Pokémon on the field, including Ash's.

The Rock slide attack sent several stones onto the water-dragon and Gyarados had to forfeit this round, because the half-flying type couldn't risk to be hit by those stones.

The counter went on and the Stun pore of Vileplume reached the twister before several spores flew into every direction, hitting the sleeping Hitmonlee and the exhausted Empoleon. Fortunately, the attack didn't have much effect of Tangrowth and the Pokémon continued to attack with stones.

May saw how the spores flew into her direction, but she already had a plan.

"Charizard! Pidgeot! Fly up into the air until the spores fell down!" May shouted.

With great speed, her two Pokémon left the ground and flew high up into the air. It was exactly like May thought and the stun spores were forced down onto the ground by the rain. Even the additional speed of the twister wasn't enough to hit every Pokémon with the Stun Spore attack.

Barry pulled on his hair when he saw how every attack seemed to hit his Pokémon.

"Gyarados, use DragonBreath on Tangrowth before try to come into close combat range!" Clair ordered and she thought about the different kinds of attack that her opponent could come up with.

In the air above the field, Charizard and Pidgeot waited for the next order. Unfortunately, they were out of earshot and they couldn't hear what May shouted to them.

May yelled to them, but she soon noticed that they didn't hear her. Thinking about a possibility to explain her strategy to them. May took 'Pikachu' of her shoulder and pointed to him.

Charizard and Pidgeot noticed that, but they didn't know what the girl wanted.

'Ash' then hugged Glaceon before she pointed to the ground.

Finally, the two flying Pokémon knew what she wanted. No other trainer paid attention to them. It was slightly embarrassing, but Pidgeot and Charizard hugged each other before they fell to the ground, using gravity to speed up. Their combined bodyweight allowed them to become even faster and they approached the ground with high speed.

What seemed to be a Seismic toss on the bird turned into a powerful attack when both Pokémon released the grip on each other. Using the speed, Charizard and Pidgeot tackled Tangrowth and Gyarados to the ground.

It was very effective and finally, the crowd acknowledged May's actions and some already cheered for her.

Clair and Erika were surprised, but they noticed that there was another good trainer on the field. Their former challenger 'Ash Ketchum' had become better, too.

Back on the platform Ash and Mew discussed May's strategy so far.

"That was quite amazing how she used their combined body weight to attack from the air." Ash acknowledged, being calmer than before.

"(It was a good idea from her to use Glaceon to demonstrate her strategy. As for Barry, I think you're right, Ash.)"

"He has strong Pokémon, but he can't concentrate long enough to think about a strategy. I'm sorry for him, but perhaps he need that lose to think about his battle style." Ash said, looking to the two Pokémon of Barry that had quite a few problems to get back onto their feet.

"(And Chosen One? Do you think that you could do it better?)"

"That's hard to tell, Mew. May's way is probably one of those that could lead her to victory, but she should be careful now. After her attack, she will be a target, too and Clair and Erika are experienced enough to know that they shouldn't play games with Ash Ketchum."

"(Is there something else?)"

"I think that I finally realize what Manaphy meant …"


	27. Chapter 27

"(What do you mean with you understand Manaphy's message?)"

"That's something that I have to discuss with May, but let's watch the battle, because I have such a feeling that it won't last very long anymore." Ash said, caressing Manaphy in his lap.

"(It seems that your body switch with May helped you nevertheless, Chosen One.)"

"At least, it forced me to stay with my friends, I guess …." Ash assumed, but he wanted nothing more than to protect his friends against Team Rocket. He knew that they would do the same for him.

"(That's at least something …)"

The tournament match was still underway and it seemed that one competitor wasn't in the league of the other ones. Being victim of multiple attacks, Barry seemed to be the first one that could leave the island again. Unfortunately, Barry wasn't only inpatient, but also very proud and the Sinnoh trainer would show them how he competed in the Sinnoh league.

After Charizard and Pidgeot's double attack, the two Pokémon prepared for some more impact and they already knew which Pokémon of the gym leaders were the biggest threat.

"Gyarados, use ice beam on Pidgeot and Dragonair, use thunder wave on Charizard. After that, follow it up with DragonBreath!" Clair didn't waste any time to direct her attacks towards 'Ash', but she shouldn't ignore Erika at that point.

The double immobilizing attack shot into the direction of the two Pokémon, but already after five seconds it stopped when Erika's Tangrowth placed it self on the back of Dragonair. Not being used to carry such a weight, the dragon laid flat on the ground and Clair had to stop her attack in order to save her 'favorite' Pokémon.

"Gyarados, stop your attack and help Dragonair!" Clair now knew the risk of a four-way match and it could become even worse.

The water snake made his way to his friend, but Erika ordered her Vileplume to stop it with Toxic and the poison soon infected the large Pokémon. Now it became a run against the time and the dragon-gym leader had to finish it quickly if she intended to come past this round.

Shortly after Vileplume released its attack, it was struck by a powerful kick and the grass type gym leader looked to her right to see that Barry was still in that competition. Celebrating as if he defeated Lance, Barry grinned and the blond-haired trainer already pointed to Charizard and ordered his Empoleon to approach the dragon before he would knock it out with a rare Hydro cannon attack.

May thought about her possibilities, but she had luck that Clair and Erika were busy with each other.

"Pidgeot, use Gust to stop Empoleon and Charizard, use a Flamethrower on Vileplume!" May had to think fast, but it was the best idea to use Charizard's attacks against the grass-type girl.

The strong wind-attack blocked the water-type of Barry in his attempt to land a devastating attack on the fire-type, but he still had Hitmonlee and the battle-type knew how to jump over huge things.

The next sequence happened very fast and Charizard shot a flamethrower towards Vileplume, but it was stopped by Tangrowth that used a powerful Solar beam to prevent a dangerous hit. With Dragonair still unable to move, Clair had to rely on the help of her poisoned Pokémon.

"Gyarados, use a grip on Tangrowth and throw it onto Vileplume!" Clair ordered and it was an easy plan, but the woman didn't expected Barry to destroy her idea.

Using a Mega Kick, Hitmonlee hit the water snake right on its head and Clair's Pokémon fell to the ground. It didn't look like that the Pokémon was out, but it would be an easy victim nevertheless.

Meanwhile, Pidgeot flew towards Empoleon and the water Pokémon tried to hit his adversary with a drill peck. Unfortunately, he missed the bird and Ash's third Pokémon ever did a u-turn and countered with Mirror Move.

Copying the attack, Pidgeot hit Barry's Pokémon with deadly precision and the water type fell to the ground. Not answering anymore, Empoleon was out and Barry had lost his first Pokémon. Messing up his hair, the Sinnoh trainer couldn't believe that he lost against one of his own attacks.

With only seven Pokémon left, the battle was far from over.

The match became even more intensifying when Erika tried to poison Pidgeot. Although the bird tried to avoid the attack, he was held in place through Tangrowth's 'grip and the violet substance approached the bird. Seconds before he was hit, Pidgeot was rescued by Charizard, but the dragon was hit by the poison on its wing.

"Charizard! No!" May bit on her lips, cursing herself for let Charizard come in contact with the painful attack.

Fighting through the pain, the dragon would fight until the last second. Unlike Gyarados, Charizard was only hit on a small part of his body, reducing the effect slightly.

Pidgeot thanked the dragon for his help, but now he should let him take care of the competition. They still had to fight five Pokémon.

As of now, Erika had the best chances to win the match.

Finally, the grass-type trainer directed her attention towards the Pokémon that was trapped under her Tangrowth.

"Finish Dragonair with Ancient Power!" Erika shouted.

Clair had to be careful, but she had to get her Pokémon out of their and she ordered one of the most powerful attacks.

"Gyarados, use Hyper beam!" Clair said.

The weakening Pokémon used his last power to release the beam towards Tangrowth that just formed stones to attack Dragonair.

It was Barry's chance, at least he thought so. Intending to eliminate Gyarados after it eliminated Tangrowth, Hitmonlee jumped towards the battle. Unfortunately, Tangrowth avoided that attack and it hit Hitmonlee.

"NO!" Barry again stepped into an attack and the trainer showed his frustration to the whole audience.

The battle-type showed his spirit when he stood up again, but the Pokémon wasn't in the condition to win a fight anymore. It wasn't easy to be one of Barry's Pokémon, but the trainer at least treated them good.

At least, Tangrowth was finally away from Dragonair, but it had cost much. After he used his last power, Gyarados couldn't fight against the poison anymore and the dragon-type gym leader recalled her Pokémon to prevent any more damage to him.

The poison also showed its first effects on Charizard and the dragon landed on the ground to catch some breath. Flying through the air, Pidgeot waited for new orders from his replacement trainer.

May thought about an area attack and she remembered Ash's list of his Pokémon's attacks. It was impressive that Pidgeot knew so many attacks, but May could use Gyarados rain dance to her advantage. She was sure that it would stop raining within the next few minutes, therefore she had to act very fast.

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane!" May shouted into the air.

The bird knew that the girl knew very well what she did.

Flapping its wings, Pidgeot created a large wind and thanks to the rain dance, it wouldn't miss. Kneeling down, May needed to keep her balance, because Ash told her that this attack was too powerful for one on one matches.

Every Pokémon was hit by that attack, even Charizard, but the dragon was used to it, therefore he could take it a way better than the other ones.

The attack was very effective on Hitmonlee and the Pokémon fell to the ground, forfeiting the match. That signaled the infamous end of Barry's participation of the tournament. Showing once more his frustration, Barry recalled his Pokémon and ran to the exit.

That left only five Pokémon on the field, with May and Erika with two each and Clair with her Dragonair.

Being weak against flying-type attacks, Tangrowth and Vileplume took more damage than the other Pokémon, but Erika already had an idea.

After the rain finally stopped, Erika smiled, because she could use the sun to her advantage again.

"Vileplume, heal yourself with Synthesis!" She yelled.

The grass type immediately started to shine and it used the energy of the sun to heal his wounds. It wasn't unfair, but it made it more difficult for the rest of the challengers.

"Dragonair, use ice beam on Vileplume while it heals itself before you hitting a dragon rage on Tangrowth." Clair shouted, again leaving May out of the battle.

May shouldn't wait and she thought about Charizard's condition, but the dragon gave her a thumbs up.

This time May thought with the coordinator site of her personality and the girl-turned-boy knew that she had to surprise her competition.

"Charizard, use Fire spin on Vileplume!" May ordered, but she immediately looked to Pidgeot as well.

Being attacked by an ice beam and a fire spin, Vileplume tried to dodge both attacks and the grass type seemed to be out of the way.

Unfortunately, for him, May didn't intend to hit with Charizard's attack when Pidgeot left the circle of fire with its wings shining like steel and the bird hit his foe with a powerful steel wing attack. Only making minor damage, the steel wing still proved to be fatal when Erika's Pokémon was thrown exactly into Dragonair' ice beam.

The direct hit proved to be too much for the Pokémon and that left Erika with only one Pokémon.

After a few minutes, it was May who had the advantage.

The first attack of Dragonair had hit, but the Pokémon still had an order that it had to fulfill. Opening his mouth, it used an common dragon attack in the form of Dragon rage.

After she already succeeded once, May again ordered Charizard to attack, but this time with Overheat. It was one of Charizard's strongest attacks. Unfortunately, it also cost a lot of energy, a resource that wasn't mass-produced by Charizard anymore.

Again, Erika had to deal with two attacks and the gym leader knew that she was double-teamed. Knowing the strengths of grass-types, Erika wasn't finished.

"Tangrowth, counter it with Earthquake!" Erika ordered. It was an advantage that her grass-types could use other types of attacks, too.

The earth started to shake and May fell to her knees. After a few seconds, the ground started to break and several pieces of the battlefield were thrown into the air. Fortunately, for Tangrowth, its Earthquake created an hole under it where it could avoid the two attacks.

Unlike Pidgeot, Charizard wasn't so lucky and the Pokémon felt the full force of the ground-type attack that wouldn't work if he was able to fly.

Concern decorated May's face and the coordinator knew that she shouldn't let Charizard suffer anymore. Recalling the dragon, May also relinquished one of her Pokémon. It was perhaps the best decision and she still had Pidgeot.

The number of Pokémon had decreased from eight to three and the last part of the match could finally start.

It's not necessary to tell that the audience was fascinated so far and everyone waited for the winner of the match.

"(Clair and Erika are impressive opponents, but May's good as well so far. Unfortunately, it seemed that most trainer still try to separate this match into two one-on-one matches.)"

"I'm proud of her, Mew. Of course, there are some points that weren't sp perfect, but it's the first time that she competes in a high profile match like that. You should remind me that I have to bring Charizard to a Pokémon center after that match." Ash explained, adjusting his dress for the umpteenth time.

"(You aren't concerned that she could lose?)"

"There's almost the possibility, but if you look at the whole match, you would see that the Pokémon had to think on their own. It's not like a common trainer match where your Pokémon only does that what you want him to do. You know Pidgeot and he wouldn't wait for an order when he could help his trainer with an own idea." Ash showed his superior trainer skills.

Manaphy cheered every time when his mother hit an attack, but he was upset when she had to recall Charizard.

Pikachu looked down to the field and he was envy that he couldn't be there on Ash's shoulder. It was too long that he had to be Glaceon and the rodent-turned-fox hoped that he could help Ash in his next battle after several years without him.

Staring at each other, Clair, Erika and May knew that everything had to happen fast in order to secure the victory. Claiming the air as his territory, Pidgeot waited for its perfect opportunity to strike his foes.

Every trainer put on a show and they wanted to prove how strong their Pokémon were.

Thanks to the sun, Erika could order her Tangrowth to use the powerful Solar beam. Not risking the chance to lose against such an attack, Clair ordered another Dragon rage while May would use Pidgeot's Hyper beam to secure the victory.

It was the classic attack-on-attack scenario.

The three beams approached each other and formed a large energy bubble that exploded a few seconds later. The excitement grew when the field was enveloped within a smoke cloud and the referees had to cough several times.

All three competitors looked to the field and soon they spotted that all three Pokémon were on the ground. Unfortunately, for Erika, her Tangrowth was hit full on and the poor grass type was out of the competition, eliminating one of the fan favorites from the tournament.

Recalling her Pokémon, Erika still waited for the outcome.

Pidgeot was hit, too, and he had to rest after the Hyper beam attack, but the large bird still stood on the ground, ready to continue if he had to.

Clair's Dragonair laid on the ground and it wasn't very gracile anymore. Clair lifted her Pokéball in order to recall her fallen Pokémon.

However, Dragonair started to shine in a bright blue light ad its form changed. Becoming bigger and heavier, Clair realized that her Pokémon wasn't finished and that she had still a chance to win the match.

After its evolution, Dragonair had become a Dragonite and the pseudo-legendary seemed to be ready to take one on one with May's Pidgeot.

"That's not good …." May looked at the powerful dragon and she didn't know how she should react to it. She maybe possessed Ash's body, but she hadn't his sense of strategy after all.

"(That's interesting …)"

"Yeah it is, but it's not the first time that a Pokémon evolved during one of my battles, Mew. I admit that it's frustrating, because it looked like that May won that match, but now she has to show how she can handle that situation. However, I'm a bit nervous …" Ash admitted.

"(Shouldn't Pidgeot have any problems with him? At least, he fought against Zekrom and he was quite good in doing so.)"

"Pokémon are only as good as their trainers, Mew. I don't want to say that May is a bad trainer, but Pokémon always fight at their best when they get their orders from their original trainers." Ash explained, knowing that he demanded a lot from May right now.

"( ….. )"

The match turned into a traditional one on one match and Clair smirked, because she finally had an even more powerful dragon Pokémon than before.

She wouldn't love anything more than to tell 'Ash' her thoughts, but the distance didn't allow this kind of conversation.

Pidgeot waved with his wings and soon the bird flew through the air again. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone there anymore and Clair's Dragonite immediately followed the normal-type into the 'new' battlefield. It had been a long match and the bird wasn't used too think so much on his own, but he had to win nevertheless.

"Dragonite, grab Pidgeot's wings and use Iron tail on his head to confuse him!" Clair shouted to the Pokémon.

Not being very eager to get hit on the head, Pidgeot waited for some order from May.

"Use agility to speed up before try to counter with Quick attack!" May said hectically, hoping that this combination of speed and damage would help.

Avoiding Dragonite's hold, Pidgeot flew around before he approached the dragon once again with a horrifying speed.

"Blind him with Flash!" Clair ordered out of nowhere.

Still knowing this attack from his time as a Dragonair, Dragonite created a bright light that forced everyone to close their eyes. It was a non-damaging attack, but the result was as good as one.

Unfortunately, the bird looked into the attack and now he couldn't see anything anymore, making it even more difficult to hit an attack.

"Follow it up with Wing attack!" Clair shouted once more.

May could only look how Ash's Pokémon was hit once more and she slowly lost hope.

Not knowing what to do, May looked to the platform where she spotted Ash, Manaphy, Pikachu and Pichu aka Mew. Strangely enough, none of them looked too concerned and the girl wondered why they didn't lose hope either.

It didn't matter, because as long as her friends didn't lose their hope, she wouldn't lose the fight and the coordinator would show this dragon-type gym leader that Pidgeot didn't need his eyes to win.

"I know that you can't see anything, Pidgeot, but try to create a shield with your Dust!" May shouted with an encouraged voice.

It was unconventional, but the bird flapped with its wings and caused a small 'tornado' around its body that saved him from more wing attacks from Dragonite.

It wasn't easy for Clair, because she didn't know which new attacks her dragon knew, but she would stick with the ones of Dragonair.

"Use Twister!" Clair ordered.

"Fly to the air before turning into the right direction!" May shouted, navigating her Pokémon through the darkness.

It worked and the bird avoided the attack and fortunately, the effect of Flash vanished, making it easier for Pidgeot to dodge attacks on his own again.

May saw that Pidgeot breathed heavily, but his yearlong training allowed him to cross the borders of its physical strengths.

Nevertheless, May thought once more about a strategy and she knew that one hit could be enough to that fight. It had to be a very effective hit and it had to hit full on as well. Finally, it hit her and May knew what she had to wait for..

"Pidgeot, fly once again in the air and perform a nosedive on Dragonite!" May said with a convincing voice.

It wasn't a good idea to go one on one with a pseudo legendary and that nosedive would make Pidgeot a better target for the dragon, therefore Clair smirked at this rookie mistake from 'Ash'.

"Dragonite, use Dragon rush to blow him away!" Clair announced proudly.

May smiled, because she hoped that the gym leader would use such an attack. Approaching each other, Pidgeot and Dragonite almost collided. Crashing into the bird, Dragonite seemed to be the winner, but unfortunately, Pidgeot's appearance vanished and the bird appeared on the left side of the dragon.

"Double Team!" Clair acknowledged, feeling stupid that she had fallen for that trick.

It wasn't over and May knew that she could trust Pidgeot enough.

"Let's finish this, Pidgeot! Use Mirror move!" May ordered with a powerful voice this time.

Copying the last attack, Pidgeot approached the dragon with a Dragon Rush attack before he hit his foe in his side. Being super effective, the Dragon attack caused a lot of damage and it forced Dragonite to the ground once more.

One last time Dragonite tried to stand up, but it was too much and the victory was awarded to 'Ash Ketchum'. It was a long match, but May proved that she had improved as well during the last years and that Ash could trust her.

Lowering their flags, the referees acknowledged that Dragonite was unable to continue.

**It's unbelievable! As Ketchum defeated three trainers at once, including the top two gym leader of the world. Every trainer gave his best, but at the end there could only be one winner and the winner comes from Pallet town, Kanto. **

The crowd applauded and cheered for the winner and some girls blew kisses to the 'boy'. Being envy, May shot death glares to the girls and they shouldn't dare to make a move on Ash.

Pidgeot landed right next to May and the bird was happy that he could again be helpful for a mission. After he received some praise from the coordinator, Pidgeot was called back into his ball and the bird deserved it more than any other Pokémon right now.

Clair recalled Dragonite as well before she approached 'Ash'. It was allowed to congratulate the winner and the dragon type gym leader hoped that her former challenger would win that tournament, so that she wouldn't look bad.

May gulped a bit.

"That was a good battle, Ash!" Clair acknowledged after she approached the trainer. "I haven't heard anything from you for the last few years, but I'm sure that you used that time to become better. Although I didn't intend to lose so early in that tournament, I'm glad that it was at least against someone that has the potent ional to win the whole thing."

"Uh … Thank you, Clair. I enjoyed the battle and I won't disappoint you." May talked again for Ash, adjusting her voice.

The dragon-type gym leader nodded and left the stadium. Despite her lose, she was still cheered and the audience felt like the winner after it could enjoy such a match.

May smiled at 'Pikachu', thanking her for the support.

Leaving the stadium, May thought about a career as a trainer, although she wasn't a bad coordinator after all.

"YES!" Ash jumped to his feet, almost dropping Manaphy to the ground. "Oh … sorry Manaphy. I'm just so glad that your mama won."

"(That was a good idea to copy a dragon attack to defeat that Dragonite. Perhaps we were wrong when we chose the Chosen One thousand years ago …)"

"That's not funny, Mew, but we should congratulate her!" Ash exclaimed and dashed down the stairs, almost tripping over the dress.

Pikachu, Mew and Manaphy followed him.

May was happy and she jumped through the corridor, not being able to wait for the praise that she would receive for her standout performance. It wasn't like her to be too arrogant, but this time she proved that could compete on a high level.

Caressing Glaceon's cheek, May left the building and she just had to wait for the others to join her again.

Suddenly she was caught from behind and someone wrapped a rope around her, preventing her to call any Pokémon. It happened to fast and the attackers soon grabbed 'Pikachu' as well. Unfortunately, Glaceon wasn't used to electro attacks, therefore she couldn't do anything right now, but being caught.

May couldn't even yell for help, because someone held a towel in front of her mouth.

"That's the boy, right?" Someone said.

"He's the boy who talked with that Mew and I'm sure that he can lead us to it!" Another one said.

May finally got it. Someone had to spy on here while she was talking with Mew and now she was in danger. Not only that, Glaceon was caught as well and she wasn't such heroic as Ash.

Turning her around, the attackers revealed themselves to be members of Team Rocket and May knew that one or two of them were from the same group that she defeated yesterday.

It became even worse when a VTOL style vehicle appeared next to them and May feared that they would kidnap her right now. Fighting with all of her strength, May pushed one of the Rockets away and for once May could be happy that she had Ash's muscles. However, she was soon stopped again when she was pushed to the ground once more before she was thrown into the VTOL.

Ash dashed down the stairs before he left the platform. He knew that May should leave the stadium on the north side, therefore he ran to the entrance door. Expecting an overjoyed 'girl', Ash prepared to apologize once more to her.

Unfortunately, the first thing that he saw was a VTOL that started to leave, but he could also see that May was inside the helicopter before the hatchway closed.

"Damn it! That can't be true!" Ash cursed and he couldn't believe that May was caught after all that time. Crunching his teeth, Ash rediscovered some old feelings that he wanted to forget.

"(I'll get them!)"

"No!" Ash exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"(What?!)"

Mew asked shockingly and even the small Manaphy didn't know how to react to that. It was his mama who was kidnapped and he didn't want that something happened to her. Suppressing a tear, the prince of the sea walked slowly into the direction of the VTOL.

"Stop Manaphy! After I think about it once more, it's just perfect. The helicopter is still close enough, I guess." Ash said calmly.

"(What's so perfect about it?)"

Ash lifted Manaphy off the ground and looked at the small prince.

"It's time Manaphy! Reverse the heart swap effect!" Ash explained.

The other ones looked puzzled at him and only now they understood what he intended. If Manaphy reversed the heart swap effect, Ash would be the one who would be in Team Rocket's captivity.

"(Are you sure, Ash? I could just take them down!)"

"There's no time to argue about it, Mew! I don't know if Manaphy can reverse it with such a distance." Ash said a bit louder.

"(Should I at least follow you them?)"

"That's not necessary, Mew. It's better when you care for Manaphy and May until I'm back. Please, Manaphy reverse it now!" Ash pleaded.

"Mana …. Mana … What's with you dada? …" Manaphy asked unsurely.

"Don't worry, Manaphy! I won't let you alone anymore, but it's time for an aura user to take on them." Ash said truthfully.

"Mana … Please come back dada …" Manaphy said sadly.

After that, he lifted his tentacles before they shone red again. Right in that time he reversed 'every' heart swap effect that occurred during the last day, including Ash and Pikachu. With the worry for his mama, Manaphy had agreed to switch his parents again.

Once again there was a small silence and the prince of the sea looked to the brown-haired girl. After the reverse, it should be his mother again.

Looking around, May was confused and she wondered what happened. Wasn't she with Team Rocket's VTOL? It took some time before she realized that she held Manaphy in her arms and even one more second that she wasn't Ash anymore.

Remembering her contest dress, May was sure that she was herself again, but why did that happen?

Glaceon on the ground looked weirdly as well and the fox looked at her tail to realize that it wasn't lightning-shaped anymore.

"What happened?" May asked unsurely.

"(Manaphy reversed the heart swap.)"

"What? But that means that Ash is …." May said, looking to the air where she spotted the plane how it vanished behind some trees.

"(Don't worry, May. Ash knows what he do and - - -)"

"Be quiet, Mew!" May said angrily, but some tears built in her eyes. "The last day was completely useless after all! Didn't we try to keep him away from those Rockets? Didn't Manaphy switch us because of that?"

"Mana … mana … dada understood mama …" Manaphy said with a comforting voice.

"What?" May said in disbelief.

"Mana .. Mana … Dada knows that his friends would do the same for him …" Manaphy clarified.

"(You shouldn't worry too much, May. During your time in his body, you only experienced his physical strength, but he's very skilled in aura as well.)"

"Then we should follow him! It's my fault after all that he was caught! I'm sure that he would do the same for us!" May repeated Manaphy's words.

"(I'm sure that he'll be back within a few hours, May. Ash finally understands that he doesn't have to worry, but everyone should do what everyone can do best.)"

May looked to the ground, trying to believe what Mew and Manaphy said. It was nevertheless difficult and she couldn't stop to fear for Ash's health.

It was quite on Team Rockets VTOL, but all members were in front of the helicopter. It was easy for them to catch the boy and soon he would lead them to Mew, allowing them to add a legendary to their accomplishments.

Pikachu was right next to the boy and the rodent had his eyes closed like his trainer. Both individuals hadn't moved for several moments, but eventually the raven-haired boy opened his eyes again before he smirked.

"I'm back!"


	28. Chapter 28

Unlike most flying objects, Team Rockets VTOL didn't make many noises and the hold was huge for such a vehicle. Nevertheless, Ash laid at the side of the hold, being tied up with a normal rope while Pikachu seemed to be tied up with something that looked like a rubber like straightjacket.

Having too much self-confidence, the Rocket members had a 'meeting' within the cockpit and that left the Chosen One and his rodent alone.

"Finally I'm out of this dress!" Ash said, sighing in relieve that he could do something after all that time that he spent in his girlfriend's body.

The electro-mouse woke up and he noticed as well that they were caught, but his attempts to free himself were without success. In addition, his pink jacket prevented him to use any of his attacks, leaving his trainer responsible for their rescue.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. Luckily, those Rockets don't know that they picked the wrong opponent." Ash said with a comforting voice.

The mouse believed his words and he stopped to try to do something on its own.

The rope was wrapped around Ash's wrists and the raven-haired trainer knew that this was a poor way to keep him down. During the four years, Mew taught Ash a lot about his aura knowledge, although Mew wasn't able to use all of those techniques.

"Do you know what's so cool about aura, Pikachu?" Ash asked gladly.

The Kanto Pokémon tilted his head, not knowing what his trainer wanted to hear from him.

"Like you know from Lucario, aura is the energy within every living creature and it's also the resource that gives us our strength. When you train a lot with aura, you can reach a point where you can concentrate your aura in certain body parts, making it possible to make a quick impact with it." Ash explained coherently, enjoying the moment.

The boy then concentrated and gathered his aura within his arms before he tore the rope around his wrists apart. It was quick and the trainer immediately untied his Pokémon before he brushed some dust off his clothes.

"That wasn't so difficult, but we shouldn't waste anytime!" Ash looked through the room and approached the door that led to the 'cockpit'. Not leaving his side, Pikachu trotted over the ground.

He shouldn't rush things and he placed his ear on the door, eavesdropping on the group of self-satisfied criminals. Unfortunately, Ash couldn't hear who was who, but it wasn't necessary for him in order to know about their plans.

It was a quick conversation ….

"That was easy, wasn't it? I thought that this guy could actually do more, but he behaved like a girl when we caught him."

"Who cares? He's the guy with the Mew and Giovanni will have some questions for him."

"That will be a party when he 'asks' him, but is it necessary to bring this brat to the main basis?"

"What should happen? He'll be out of the tournament and that increases our chances to win it, therefore we should look what kind of Pokémon he has."

"Speaking about Giovanni, he sent a message that he and some of his followers … uh … Jesse, James and Meowth will come to the tournament island within the next day. It seemed that their mission in Unova was quite the success and that he'll be their when we get the egg."

"The boss will be here?"

"What did I say? Like we assumed, it's very important to him that we get this egg."

"Perhaps we'll get a better reward then. Besides that, do you know what happened to our four fellow members that are supposed to steal spots from participants?"

"I haven't heard anything from them, but it's their problem. Let's enjoy our success as of now."

This statement followed several seconds of silence ….

With that, Ash stopped with the eavesdropping before he leaned slightly backwards, handling the information. The names of Jesse, James and Meowth made Ash angry, but he tried to stay calm nevertheless. At first, he had to think about the Team Rocket main base.

"So we're leaving the island right now, huh?" Ash wondered, stepping to a small window.

Indeed, the Chosen One saw how the beach turned into the ocean, increasing the distance between Ash and his friends. It wasn't perfect and the Chosen One needed to decide what to do next, although his decisions would be different than one day ago.

"It's a bit confusing Pikachu, because they said that Giovanni will ask me where Mew is, although he will be at the island tomorrow. Why do they bring us to their main base then?" Ash wondered once more and his yellow rodent didn't have an answer either.

"As much as I would love to have the chance to crash their main base, I can't." Ash said, twitching his eyelid.

Pikachu looked confused, because it was the opportunity to end some things that Team Rocket planned. Moreover, Ash seemed to be in conflict, but he knew that he shouldn't put everything in one move.

"I don't want that my friends are in danger, but at the same time my friends don't want that I'm in danger. It's mutual and I have to respect that they are as worried as I am when it comes to our safety, therefore we shouldn't start something at their base. We have to win a tournament after all, Pikachu." Ash clarified, relinquishing the opportunity to see the Rocket headquarter.

The electro-mouse seemed to understand and he thought about Glaceon. She was surely worried as well and the rodent shouldn't attract danger when he didn't have to.

Suddenly Ash smiled again, implying that there was nevertheless a reason to be glad.

"That doesn't mean however, that we can't teach them a lesson, Pikachu." Ash explained.

It seemed that those Rockets wouldn't love the next minutes on their vehicle.

The situation on the island was like before and May, Mew, Manaphy and Glaceon were in front of the stadium. May wasn't still convinced that they should just wait for Ash to come back and that Mew was a bad 'teacher' in her eyes.

"Please, do something, Mew!" May pleaded.

"(Have more trust in his abilities, May. I'm sure that he already have a plan how he'll teach those Rockets a lesson.)"

"I already had to live four years without knowing where he is and every additional minute is a torture, Mew!" May said sadly, trying to explain to Mew why she was so worried.

Before Mew could answer, the group heard that someone approached them from their backs. Turning around, they saw that it was Max, Norman and the duo of Paul and Dawn, therefore Mew was forced to change into a Pikachu again.

"Hey May! Finally, we found you." Max exclaimed before he looked around.

Norman scratched the back of his head, knowing that he needed to give an apology for his actions earlier in that morning.

Paul and Dawn didn't know who they had in front of them. They couldn't ask if it was May or Ash, but they would eventually hear it due to her voice.

"Listen, May. Max told me about last night and I'm sorry that I yelled at you at the door this morning." Norman wasn't the best one when it came to apologies, but at least he tried.

"Oh … it's okay, dad. I'm sure that it looked weird, but nothing happened though." May explained.

Dawn noticed that this had to be the real May and she wondered where Ash was.

"Where's Ash?" Max asked without hesitation. Everyone looked at May and the brunette didn't know what she should say, but Mew shook his head, implying that the group wasn't allowed to know about Ash's whereabouts.

"Oh … he won his four-way match and then he went to the Pokémon centre …" May lied and she understood that this was perhaps the best what she could say. Paul, Norman and Max still had to participate in their matches and they shouldn't be distracted due to Ash's disappearance.

"Where was he during the four years?" Norman asked, obviously being the one with less knowledge than other ones.

"Uh …" May couldn't think so fast.

"I'm sure that you can ask him when he returns from the centre, Norman." Dawn saved her friend, knowing the complicated situation.

"I'll do that, but what's with the plush toy in your arms?" Norman asked.

"Mana … mana .. Manaphy no plush toy .." Manaphy said quickly, saving his honor as prince of the sea.

"That's Manaphy, dad. I told you about the sea temple and so on and that I'm the mother of him." May explained for her 'son'.

Norman tried to remember, but it was difficult for him to remember something that was told by a woman. After Norman had listened to endless stories from his wife for the last decade, he decided to forget most of them immediately after he heard them.

"When are your matches?" May asked casually, turning the attention to something else.

"We can decide that on our own, but we decided also that we'll try to be in different matches, so that everyone has the opportunity to reach the next round." Norman explained for the group.

"Wouldn't care when I have to toss you out of the tournament." Paul said coldly, not seeing the point why everyone should compete in the higher rounds.

Max shook his head at that.

"Do you want to watch my match, May?" Max asked.

"Uh .. I'm sure that you'll do fine, Max, but I will perhaps get Ash from the Pokémon centre .." May needed to be alone for some time in order to look for Ash's return.

"Brock, Misty and Gary haven't seen him so far. Shouldn't we tell them that he's back? They'll be happier than ever." Norman noted. The whole time he thought that he had to be careful because of May, but his daughter seemed to be happy.

"Don't tell them!" May exclaimed. "I mean, it should be a surprise, shouldn't it? Let them compete in their matches before they have to deal with such an emotional moment."

"If you think so .." Max said with a disappointed voice.

"Yeah, I think so, but now go to your matches." May tried to end the conversation as soon as possible.

Paul didn't have to hear that twice and the trainer left the scene. Like always, Dawn followed him before Max and Norman walked away as well. They knew that it was weird that May didn't tie Ash up or that she let him go alone to the centre.

May stood in the middle of the street, sighing that she couldn't tell them that not everything went perfect right now.

"Let's see what we can do, Pikachu." Ash said, resting his head on his palm.

They already left the island and were above the ocean. In addition, the Rockets had more members, but Ash should just take this whole VTOL down in order to make a statement. After that, he would need to return to island and find May and Mew again.

"Charizard is poisoned! One more reason to end this quick and Pidgeot is out of his breath, too." Ash knew that he shouldn't demand more from his Pokémon after that four-way match.

Not wanting to waste more time, Ash threw a Pokéball into the air and released his trusty Krookodile. The only Unova Pokémon of his team was strong enough to handle those Rockets and he had enough power to destroy some parts of the VTOL as well.

"Listen, Krookodile! We were captured, although it wasn't my fault, but it happened. I need your help to show those stupid Rocket members that they shouldn't come close to me and my friends again!" Ash explained sternly.

The sun-glasses-wearing crocodile understood and he loved it to make things broken that he hadn't to pay for.

"Should we invite them in?" Ash asked and the two Pokémon nodded.

The Chosen One stepped to the door and lifted his arm before he knocked 'slightly' on the door. It should be loud enough to interrupt the party within the cockpit and the raven-haired boy never used his aura on other humans so far.

Of course, someone of the kidnapper opened the door and when he saw Ash and his two Pokémon, he immediately warned his fellow members. They didn't care how he could escape, but this time they would beat him down until they wouldn't need any ropes anymore.

It was interesting that this time five Rockets criminals left the front cabin to force Ash back into the corner.

The first Rocket immediately hit with a pipe towards Ash, but the aura user just concentrated his aura in his left arm and blocked the attack before he bent the steel with his hand. It was impressive for a sixteen-year-old kid, but those Rockets were even more impressed.

The hold wasn't very huge, therefore it wasn't a good idea to call too many Pokémon and the Team of criminals took their net-guns in order to take them down.

Shooting them at Pikachu and Krookodile, those men thought that everything would turn into their favor as soon as those Pokémon were under control.

Krookodile didn't like nets at all and the double-type performed a powerful stone edge attack to destroy the ropes. Unfortunately, for those Rockets, some of those stones hit the inside of their vehicle, resulting in multiple holes.

"You'll pay for that!" The Rocket treated.

"Sorry, but I don't have any money." Ash said truthfully, although that wasn't the original meaning of the criminal's statement.

The 'fight' continued and Pikachu started to drop those weapons to the ground with his Iron Tail attack. Luckily, the rodent hadn't become weaker since he was adopted by May, but there were still some other things that he had to learn about the new Ash.

Unlike four years ago, Ash could fight alongside his Pokémon and the Kanto trainer showed some new abilities when he quickly knocked two Rockets out. Aura isn't supposed to be used against other humans, but sometimes rules were there to be broken.

The remaining three members backed down and they feared that their Pokémon couldn't help them either.

"That was a complete squash .." Ash sighed. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

The electro-type did as he was told to and released the electricity that enveloped the rest of the criminals, throwing them back into their cockpit. Like Ash wanted, the VTOL started to lower down and he thought that they should leave now.

"Thank you Krookodile." Ash said and recalled the crocodile Pokémon.

It was quite easy to knock those Rockets out, but now they crashed down into the ocean and Ash had to think fast. Unfortunately, Pidgeot and Charizard weren't in the condition to take them away from here, but perhaps he didn't need them.

"That'll teach them Pikachu, but we should leave this thing now if we want to get out here alive." Ash lifted Pikachu off the ground and walked to the hatch before he opened it.

The strong wind almost blew his hat off, but the Kanto trainer could hold on it and he realized that they were still several hundred feet in the air. It wasn't a surprise that they didn't have any parachutes on their VTOL.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea …." Ash admitted, but it wasn't the first time that he regretted something and now he had to make the best out of this situation. Staying inside the VTOL could hurt and the raven-haired trainer pressed his Pikachu against his chest.

"I hope that you trust me, Pikachu. That's very high, but I did something similar two years ago, although Mew helped me after that." Ash explained.

Hearing a small explosion from the cockpit, Ash knew that he should jump.

With a big leap, he left the VTOL and fell to the ocean. It wasn't important at this time, but the feeling of a free fall was breath taking and Ash liked it. Hugging Pikachu, Ash tried to find the perfect time. Still five-hundred feet in the air, Ash tried to put Pikachu on his back because he would need his arms for the next move.

"Are you afraid, Pikachu?" Ash said loudly, yelling through the loud noise of the wind.

The yellow rodent held on his trainer's neck with all of its might and the mouse suppressed his fear right now. Nevertheless, the electro Pokémon denied and he just closed his eyes, hoping for a reason for Ash's calmness.

The water approached them with a tremendous speed and Ash had to do something now.

"Oh boy … I always feel like a Pokémon when I use that …" Ash said.

Putting the lower parts of his palms together, Ash maintained his aura and created a famous aura sphere between his hands. Known by Lucario and Mewtwo, this attack was powerful enough to cause explosions.

Gathering enough energy, Ash released the aura ball to the ground and it had to hit the water in time. At the same time, it shouldn't hit too early.

When the aura connected with the water, it caused a mediocre explosion and thousands of bubbles decorated the surface of the ocean. It wouldn't last long and Ash made himself ready to do a plunge into the 'softer' water.

Diving into the sea, Ash hoped that his rodent was okay as well.

May was still worried and she tried to get some more information about Ash's new abilities and how much they could help them.

"Tell me more about aura, Mew. I don't know so much about it, but I want to learn what I can expect from it." May said, walking with Mew into the direction where the VTOL vanished several minutes ago.

"(You know the basics, but there's much more than that. Aura user like Ash can sense certain aura types, see the emotions of a person, save people with their aura, see in the dark - - -)"

"I want to see in the dark, too!" May blurted out, interrupting Mew's list.

"(Only certain humans like Ash who has the right aura can learn it!)"

"Uh … didn't you say that I have the same aura as Ash?" May noted.

"(Just because he gave you his aura in order to save you. I don't know if you can use it, too after that …)"

"That would be perfect, Mew. I want to help Ash and if I'm an aura user as well, I could help him a lot." May explained quickly, almost exploding with excitement.

"(Calm down, girl! To be able to use aura is a gift and a curse and you shouldn't force it! Unfortunately, I have other problems right now, because I remember that Ash's Charizard and Pidgeot are worn out after your battle.)"

"They'll come through, won't they?" May asked with a concerned voice.

"(Of course, but Ash doesn't have any other Pokémon that can fly and that's the problem. Even if he defeats those Rockets, how will he come back to the island?)"

"Can't he just steal this flying object from them?" May suggested.

"(First, I'm 99% sure that he already destroyed it and seconds, he hasn't used any electrical device besides his Pokédex for the last four years.)"

"Why the heck did you tell me then that I shouldn't worry?" May said crazily.

"(Because Ash always finds a way and I'm sure that he'll use his water Pokémon to come back.)"

"I pray that you're right Mew …." May couldn't catch a breath, because every time she heard some other craziness from Mew or Ash. Moreover, she noticed that Ash put on the lower part of her dress the wrong way.

"(We can go to the beach and wait for him when you feel better then …)"

"You can bet on that that I'll wait for him!" May announced and she would gave Ash a telling-off after he left her once again. Glaceon had the same intentions with Pikachu, although it wasn't even his fault that he was caught.

Manaphy rested in the arms of his mother and he could swear that his mama had more reasons to be mad right now.

The group of four left for the beach.

"Everything alright, Pikachu?" Ash asked his first Pokémon.

The yellow rodent nodded and shook his whole body to dry his soaked fur somehow, but at least they didn't have to swim back to the island. It was a tremendous crash into the water, but thanks to Ash's knowledge, they only received minor bruises.

Both of them sat on something that looked like a coral, however, this 'coral' could swim and it approached the tournament island again.

"Thank for your help, Lapras." Ash said truthfully, turning his head to the large water Pokémon.

The Pokémon from the Orange Islands squealed in happiness that it could finally swim within the ocean again, yet help his trainer and his old Pokémon. It had to be an eternity since Lapras saw Pikachu for the last time.

Ash leaned back on his Pokémon and he looked into the sky. Now he had time to think and talk about something that he never dared to think or talk about.

"Hey Pikachu! How's my mother?" Ash asked with a concerned voice.

The yellow rodent turned around and looked to the ground. Of course, Ash had to ask that sooner or later, but Pikachu hadn't seen Delia very often, because he was the Pokémon of May. The mouse thought what he should tell; therefore, he tried to describe it to Ash.

It had been one year since the electro-mouse visited Delia and she wasn't so joyfully there. It was even more terrible when May and her friends had to tell her about Ash's sacrifice four years ago and the woman also was mad at May, but she eventually had to accept it.

"It's my fault Pikachu …. In the heat of the moment, I didn't think about other people that love me, but I never stopped to love her. I hurt a lot of Pokémon and people with my disappearance, didn't I?" Ash asked, crossing his legs and looking to the clouds.

It was difficult for Pikachu, because his trainer was right about that. No time can heal the pain of a lost one and all of Ash's Pokémon hated it that they couldn't be there for their trainer.

"I'm afraid that some individuals could hate me that I left egoistically …" Ash explained his thoughts.

The yellow rodent could understand his trainer, but the Pokémon knew that none of Ash's old Pokémon could possible hate him for that. Comforting Ash, Pikachu made clear that he should see them again as soon as possible.

"Perhaps you're right …." Ash said.

Lapras was a fast Pokémon within the water and it shouldn't take long until they would reach the beach again. Through the sun, Ash's clothes dried very fast and soon it seemed that he never was in the ocean.

"Jesse, James, Meowth ….." Ash murmured, remembering the message from one of those Rockets.

Pikachu turned around and he could see that Ash seemed to seek for revenge on them. Fortunately, Pikachu wasn't so hot tempered and the small Pokémon knew that revenge wouldn't make them better than Team Rocket itself.

Ash played a bit with his aura, manipulating some drops of water with it. The raven-haired trainer looked like a super-hero with matching clothes, but the Kanto native knew that he shouldn't be too confident.

Ash then looked to Charizard's Pokéball, knowing that his poor friend needed help.

"Hang on my friend …"

The 'silence' was once again broken when Lapras squealed once more, catching the attention of his passengers. Turning his head, Ash noticed that the island was in eyesight again and soon they should be there again.

The mouse Pokémon jumped onto Lapras' head and looked to the beach. There wasn't anything that should worry them, but unfortunately, there were some individuals that seemed to wait for the Chosen One.

Among those individuals was the fox that waited for Pikachu.

"Pika …"

"What's wrong, buddy?" Ash asked and sat up before he spotted the brown-haired girl that won his match for him.

"It was a good idea after all to let Mew stay with them." Ash noted, but something made him suspicious.

His brunette girlfriend tipped with her toe onto the ground while crossing her arms and she didn't have that smile on her face, although she should be happy that he was back again. As much as he wanted to, Ash couldn't understand girls and their 'mood swings'.

"It doesn't matter what she'll do. I'm sure that she does it, because she loves me …."

It was time for the rounds of the rest of the group and Norman, Paul and Max walked towards the registration. Dawn looked around and spotted some famous coordinators that accompanied their boy- or girlfriends to the tournament.

"Dawn!"

The blue-haired coordinator turned around and saw the red-haired Misty. The gym leader seemed to be in good mood and even Gary was with her right now. It was a difficult relationship between Misty, Dawn and Gary, but the two girls apparently could talk with each other.

"Glad to see you, Misty." Dawn greeted the gym leader, but she had to shut her mouth about Ash.

"Did anyone have his match yet?" Misty asked curiously.

"No, but Max, Paul and Norman are over there at the registration." Dawn pointed to the table where Max already looked for the perfect spot.

Misty pushed Gary gently into that direction before she came closer to the Sinnoh girl.

"Listen, Dawn! I heard that some of you believe that Ash's on that island, but I would request that you don't talk about your theories anymore." Misty said quietly, looking over her shoulder.

"Why so nervous, Misty?" Dawn asked.

"It's the third tournament day and Tracey and professor Oak are here. They want to cheer for Gary and the others, but they also brought Mrs. Ketchum with them!" Misty explained.

"What?! Ash's mother is here?" Dawn said loudly before she clamed down immediately.

"Yes and I'm sure that you know that she hasn't left her house very often since Ash's sacrifice, therefore it's a progress that she's here. We should try to cheer her up, because the mention of her passed son could make it worse again." Misty explained coherently.

Dawn nodded in approval, although she wondered how Delia would react when she would see her son alive.

With every passing second, it became more and more difficult to keep an eye on the whole action. Of course, Dawn wanted to cheer for everyone, but when Misty, Brock, Gary, Paul and Norman would fight at the same time, she would watch Paul's match.

"Where's May?" Misty asked, looking around.

"Uh … she's … uh …. She's on a walk …" Dawn couldn't come up with something better.

"She's rather on a walk than cheering for her little brother?" Misty asked, tilting her head in disbelief.

"She wasn't feeling so well …" The blunette started to sweat.

"I don't understand that girl." Misty admitted. "It's perhaps the most important day of her brother and she doesn't want to witness it? Really …."

Dawn shrugged and she played with something in her hands. It was the half ribbon of May and the blue-hair had forgotten since yesterday to give it to her fellow coordinator. Dawn was a little gossip queen and she hated it to have secrets in front of her friends.

"Do you want to say hello to Delia?" Misty asked.

"Of course I want!" Dawn said with more enthusiasm.

The red-haired gym leader led her fellow girl to the small group of Tracey, professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum. Dawn almost got a shock when she saw that woman, because she lacked of her happy attitude and smile.

She had been aged by fifteen years, although it had only been four years since Ash's 'death'. It was visible that she still suffered from the lose of her only son, making it even more difficult for Dawn not tell her anything about Ash right now.


	29. Chapter 29

An extremely loud noise echoed across the island, startling several Pidgeys again and someone could almost feel the pain that this slap caused. Standing at the beach, May didn't welcome Ash with a friendly hug or kiss, but rather a palm across the face.

Of course, Ash didn't understand that reaction, because he considered May's feelings when he decided to come back without hesitation.

"What did I do wrong?" Ash asked sternly.

"That wasn't funny, Ash!" May replied loudly. "Again you took the consequences of my mistakes!"

The brunette had a mood swing before she hugged the boy again. It always had been a mix of fear, sadness and guilt for her and she knew that she overreacted sometimes, but Ash only had been back for a day and she already had to fear again for his life.

"That's not true, May. You don't have anything to do with Team Rocket and it wasn't that dangerous after all." Ash explained, embracing the girl again. He knew that he had to care for his own safety as well as for the safety of his friends.

"When will this all end?" May whispered sadly.

"I don't know, May." Ash replied unsurely. "Is there something that I can do for you in order to make you fell better?"

"No exceptions? …" May said fearfully.

Ash nodded, although there were a few things that he couldn't do, but it's the thought that counts after all. It had been an on-and-off reunion so far and the raven-haired boy could understand that some things should go back to normal.

"Stop being the Chosen One, Ash." May wished.

That was a huge wish and Ash didn't know what he should reply. Of course, everything would be better without his duties as Chosen One, but could the raven-haired boy really deny his destiny and fate?

"There will be a time when I don't have to be the Chosen One anymore, May, but it's not now!" Ash clarified, not denying the wish completely.

Mew just listened, knowing what Ash meant and the legendary felt bad that his kind demanded so much from this kid.

May lowered her head, having expected such an answer and she wasn't happy about that. She always had admired heroes, but it was something different when 'your' hero was in danger all the time.

"Nevertheless …." Ash wasn't finished with his explanation. " … I could at least take a vacation from my duties for the rest of the day, May."

May's head shot up again when she heard that. It was just midday and Ash said that he would do nothing today that involved Team Rocket or the tournament. It was a nice scene for the other Pokémon that saw May in her dress and Ash in his hero outfit at the edge of the beach.

"Could we just be boyfriend and girlfriend?" May asked curiously.

"Yeah, but what do you think when we bring my Pokémon to the Pokémon centre first? It was a fantastic match of you by the way …" Ash said truthfully.

"Only if we are holding hands, Ash." May demanded playfully.

"I won't run away." Ash explained.

"You're still slightly dense, Ash." May giggled slightly, loving that characteristic of him. "Holding hands is romantic and shows that we're together."

"Oh …" Ash seemed to understand.

Even Pikachu apologized to Glaceon and the ice-fox seemed to accept it, but she had a wish as well. However, it was a different one than May's and the yellow rodent thought that it couldn't be difficult to fulfill it for her.

Now it was the time where most of the trainer wanted to compete and a lot of matches were already underway. Hearing the cheers and applauds from the stadiums, Max wondered how the audience would react to him. The young Maple wasn't the best when it came to league victories, but he wanted to prove something here.

"When do you have to fight, dad?" Max asked, looking at his 'ticket'.

"In 30 minutes in stadium 4." Norman answered before he looked at his watch.

The three way matches seemed to be very popular and some trainers wondered if future bouts of this kind would be broadcasted. In addition, every winner of such a match was the centre of attention, resulting in Brock's obsession to win his one.

"I still have an hour until I have to go to stadium 2." Max responded. "I'll look what mum tells Mrs. Ketchum."

When Norman heard that his wife had a conversation with the mother of the boy that was somewhere with his daughter, he got a bad feeling and the possibility the Caroline told Delia something about Ash was very likely after all.

Everyone had different information about Ash so far, resulting in more or less weird scenes.

Father and son approached Caroline and luckily, the woman was in a deep conversation with professor Oak while Delia stood silently at their side.

"Hey, mum! Do you want to see my match in an hour?" Max asked hopefully.

"Hello dear. Of course, but don't forget that your father has his match first." Caroline responded, directing her attention to the smaller trainer.

"It's great to see you, Max. You have really grown during the last year and I heard that you weren't that bad at the Kanto league a few months ago." Samuel Oak shook the hand of the trainer who had several similarities with Ash.

"I wasn't that good. Really!" Max said sheepishly, rubbing his head.

The brown-haired woman from Pallet town, however, didn't greet the boy and she felt rather uncomfortable. She wasn't used to left Pallet town, let alone Kanto for a few days, but professor Oak insisted that she would join the group.

The conversation soon ended and nobody knew what they should talk about without mentioning Ash.

"Doesn't Gary's match start in a few minutes?" Max asked out of nowhere.

"If that's the case, then we should hurry." Oak suggested and he led Delia into the direction of the stadium. She wasn't the biggest fan of Pokémon battles, but perhaps Samuel could show her that it could be fun to watch them.

Caroline, Norman and Max then had a smaller family conversation.

"Did you see, Norman? The poor woman can't take it anymore. Did you talk with Ash this morning?" Caroline asked eagerly, not being able to wait until she could tell her fellow woman the news.

"Uh …." Norman knew that this moment had to come sooner or later, although he would have preferred later.

"What Norman?!" Caroline started to demand an answer.

"Uh … I have good and bad news …. The good news are that May knows that Ash is alive and that she's perhaps somewhere with him. The bad news are …. That they probably won't come back too soon …" Norman admitted fearfully.

"Norman! How can it be that you mess up every single task that I give you?" Caroline asked rhetorically.

Max knew that his father would get problems and the trainer had to tell his mom the truth about the misunderstanding that happened this morning.

"Don't blame him, mum!" Max defended his father, being old enough to take the consequences.

"It's okay, Max." Caroline stopped his attempt. "Your father is a short tempered man, but he would always do something that harms the life of his daughter. I'm really disappointed in you Norman. You scared two teenager away that finally found each other after four years again and - - - -"

"I FORCED ASH AND MAY TO SLEEP NAKED IN THE SAME BED!" Max blurted out, overshadowing his mother.

It was quite silent after that statement and a lot of people turned around to see that 'kid' that did something like that. Multiple women shook their heads at this small pervert and even Norman facepalmed at this.

" …. "Caroline's mouth moved several times, but not a single word left her throat. She knew that her son had 'problems', but this was completely out of her mind that she raised her boy to such a behavior.

"You shouldn't have said that, Max …" Norman acknowledged.

"It's the truth, dad." Max said once more.

"You have to learn about the truth that you tells me and the truth that you tells your mother." Mr. Maple looked to his wife and she seemed to be in some kind of trance, making it easier for him and Max to live some more minutes.

"What are we doing now?" Max asked unsurely.

"Let's take her to the platform of stadium 4 before my match starts and perhaps we will have luck and she forgets your statement when she sees how I win." Norman still believed that he mad his wife proud when he defeated other trainers.

Max simply nodded.

A terrified Nurse Joy hid behind her counter, because she saw that ghost again. Leaning over the same counter, Ash waved towards the fearful woman, because he needed her help.

"Can you heal my Pokémon, please?" Ash asked once again.

"Go away ghost!" Joy said multiple times.

"He isn't a ghost!" May tried to clarify. "He's a lot. He's a fantastic trainer, a good friend, a handsome boy, my boyfriend, but he isn't a ghost!"

"Listen, Nurse Joy!" Ash tried once more. "I don't want to disturb you, but my Pokémon need your help."

Ash looked hopefully to that woman and she could see that he said the truth. Moreover, she swore that she would help any Pokémon that was in a bad condition; therefore, she tried to stop thinking about the information about Ash's death.

"That aren't any ghost Pokémon, are they?" Joy asked unsurely.

"No, it's a Charizard and a Pidgeot, but both of them had a hard match today. They deserve a rest." Ash said.

"Okay …. It could take until this evening until they are fit again …" Joy assumed.

"That's not a problem. I wanted to spent the day with May anyway and I won't have a match until tomorrow." Ash said, smiling at the nurse that still felt uncomfortable when she saw that boy.

After he gave her the Pokéballs, Ash and May left the centre before the brunette became curios about Ash's plans for today. She couldn't deny that she didn't expect him to be like that and that he knew how much it meant to her that they would do some normal stuff.

"What are we going to do?" She asked curiously.

"I know it's not very romantic, May, but I really want to see my mother …." Ash lowered his head, feeling terrible that he spent so less thoughts on his mum during the last time.

"It would be great to tell her that you are back, but she's in Kanto and the tournament will continue tomorrow …." May didn't want to destroy Ash's hopes, but they had to be realistic.

"That's not the problem. Mew can teleport us to any place of the earth as long as I had been there once." Ash said happily, looking to the second Pikachu on the ground.

"(Do you think that it's a good idea to leave the island right now?)"

"It will only be for a couple of hours, Mew." Ash said casually. "You don't mind, May?"

"Of course not, Ash." May wouldn't prevent her boyfriend to follow his heart.

"(Okay, then concentrate on the spot where you want to be right now.)"

Ash closed his eyes and remembered the small garden in front of his mother's house, enjoying the feeling that he could see it again. In his fantasy, the whole area was green and that it was the perfect home for him.

Mew located the spot and enveloped the whole group into a blue light again, sending them immediately onto a trip to Kanto.

"Isn't that a great match, Delia?" Oak asked, sitting right next to the woman while the whole audience cheered for the participants of the three-way match. It was already a few minutes underway, but the action was far from over.

Mrs. Ketchum didn't reply, but she forced a smile to acknowledge Oak's attempts to cheer her up. Unfortunately, the whole scenario reminded her on Ash and the way Gary fought reminded her on that match between him and her son.

Samuel sighed, but soon Tracey joined them as well. The assistance of the professor brought some snacks and drinks to the small group, hoping that it could make it more comfortable.

"Here, professor! A cold juice and some little muffins." Tracey handed the utensils to the grey-hared man who was thankful for this.

"Do you want a muffin, Delia?" Oak asked hopefully. "You need to eat something; otherwise you won't be able to follow the match."

The woman shook her head, refusing to have a good time. It always had been like that since Ash's death and the woman only did the most necessary things.

The professor sighed when he bit into his muffin.

Gary's match lasted already several minutes, but the researcher could hold his own so far. The two opponents were from Sinnoh and Jotho respectively, but no one of them was a notable accomplished league winner or so.

For this match Gary had chosen Umbreon and Blastoise and both Pokémon completed each other perfectly so far.

One of his opponents was Stan Spear and the Sinnoh trainer was known to reach the Top 4 of the last Sinnoh conference, although he won the quarterfinals through forfeit. After the first minutes, he only had a Buizel on the field anymore. His second Pokémon was Golem, but the rock-type Pokémon already fell victim to Gary's Blastoise.

The Jotho trainer Steve Mundo still had two Pokémon in the form of Girafarig and Sneasel. Unfortunately, he didn't have such an impact either and the advantage was on Gary Oak's side so far, much to the delight of his grandfather.

It was time to continue the match and the researcher was ready to show the power of his duo.

"Blastoise, prepare your Skull Dash and Umbreon, cover him with Reflect!" Gary always used this method to guarantee that his water-Pokémon wouldn't fall victim to a sneaky attack.

The turtle prepared the powerful head butt, increasing his defense at the same time.

His two opponents weren't very eager to fall victim to Gary's combination, therefore they concentrated their attacks on the Kanto trainer. As long as they couldn't speak with each other, it wouldn't be a handicap situation in the eyes of the committee.

The water Pokémon Buizel immediately performed an Aqua Jet towards Gary's Pokémon, trying to ignore the Reflect that only helped against physical attacks. Gary's dark Pokémon still concentrated on its attack; therefore, it couldn't do anything against the oncoming attack.

Moreover, the Sneasel on the other side of the field fastened up with Agility before it dashed towards Gary's Pokémon as well. It became quite complicated for the Kanto researcher when even the Girafarig started to ran towards his team.

Blastoise was almost ready and the water-Pokémon glowed slightly, signaling that the Skull Dash could follow. Signaling his Umbreon to lower down the shield, Gary hoped that the next attack could make the situation better again.

The otter Pokémon almost reached the dark type when Gary's Pokémon jumped out of the way to allow Blastoise to ram its head onto Buizel, tossing it back onto the Sneasel Pokémon. The offense was a success and Gary could catch his breath.

Nonetheless, Girafarig aimed for Umbreon and Gary wondered what the Pokémon wanted to do.

After a few seconds, Gary noticed that the Pokémon directed his head towards Umbreon, obviously planning a Zen Headbutt. Under normal circumstances, Girafarig wasn't an opponent for Umbreon, because his psychic attacks were useless against Gary's dark type.

"Use Double Team!" Gary ordered.

The Eevee-evolution created several images of itself before the Girafarig could reach it. Using this ninja technique, Umbreon circled around the opponent and waited for the next order of his trainer. It was clear that this match wasn't as good as 'Ash's', but at least Gary could show that his years as a researcher didn't make him weak.

The Pokémon was slightly confused, but this was the opening for Gary.

"Finish it with Shadow ball!" Gary shouted.

The dark-type attack almost always hit and the psychic Pokémon was hit hard, knocking it out immediately. It wasn't a dramatic fight, but Gary wasn't finished yet, still having to deal with Buizel and Sneasel that were back on their feet.

Gary still had his two Pokémon while his opponents only have one each. It shouldn't take much time until the Kanto trainer could celebrate another victory within the tournament, although he had yet to face a real challenger.

"That's my grandson!" Oak said enthusiastically, hoping that some of his happiness could influence Delia, but the woman only smiled sometimes.

Sipping some of his juice, Samuel almost lost his hope.

Tracey knew what could make Delia happy and he started to write a picture of the match, hoping that his art could bring some emotions into her heart. The assistance remembered how he and the professor had to convince Delia to leave her house for once to spend some time with friends of her.

Every time Gary hit a move, Oak smiled and it reminded him of the good old times were everybody waited for Gary or Ash to win a big league.

Delia looked to the railing and she had a weird feeling. It was a feeling that told her that she should be at home right now and not here.

The cold summer breeze touched May's skin and she almost froze a bit, but she didn't dare to whine. It was nice nevertheless and she loved the nature that she saw here. It had been quite some time since she was in front of the Ketchum residence, but this time she actually loved it.

Ash reminded several things from his old home, including the flowers, the grass, the fence and several other things. It calmed him down that the garden still looked good and that nothing had changed too much for four years.

"It has been some time, hasn't it?" Ash asked no one specific.

"Yeah, Ash, but shouldn't we tell your mum about you?" May said.

"You're right, May, but what should I tell her? Hi, mum! I'm back?" Ash wasn't sure how his mother would react to his presence.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure that there won't be many words between you." May explained, remembering her reunion with Ash where they just looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm still nervous …." Ash said fearfully.

May knew that and she took Ash gently to the entrance door where the trainer hesitated to knock on the door. It took some willpower from him until he slammed his fist onto the door, hoping that it wasn't too loud for his mother.

Several seconds of silence followed before Ash knocked again.

Eventually the door was opened and a smaller creature appeared on the scene. Its pink cheeks looked rather cute and its blue ears made it an adorable Pokémon. The clown Pokémon kept a hand on the door and Mr. Mime didn't know who was on the door.

Ash smiled at the only Pokémon of his mother, but it always made him happy when he saw that old friends of him were okay, including Pokémon.

"Hey, Mr. Mime!" Ash said with a comforting voice.

The psychic Pokémon was confused, because he didn't know that man. Ash's voice was deeper and his appearance had also changed slightly. Moreover, Ash's clothes were something that Mr. Mime had never seen before.

Ash wanted to embrace the Pokémon, but Mr. Mime backed down. It was confusing for Ash, but he tried it once more, but this time Mr. Mime ran away, fearing that Ash was a thief and that he intended to rob the house.

"Wait! It's me, Ash!" Ash yelled to the Pokémon before he followed him.

May scratched the back of her head and Pikachu, Manaphy, Mew and Glaceon were confused as well.

Dashing through the living room, Ash saw how Mr. Mime entered the kitchen and the Kanto trainer intended to do so as well. As soon as he reached the door, he collided with something and the raven-haired boy fell to his back.

"Ash!" May shouted, hoping that this didn't hurt too much. She couldn't say that her boyfriend ran against the wall, but something was on his way.

Soon Ash tried to stand up when his head collided with another wall. It didn't take long before Ash realized that he was in a cube of barriers that were seemingly created by Mr. Mime in order to stop the thief.

Ash yelled something, but it wasn't audible for the other ones.

May ran to her boyfriend and she knocked on the 'prison', trying to get Ash out of there. Soon she directed her attention towards Mr. Mime and the Pokémon jumped happily into the living room before Pikachu approached the 'unknowing' Pokémon.

The yellow rodent immediately shouted at Mr. Mime and the clown Pokémon made big eyes when he remembered Pikachu. It had been ages since the psychic Pokémon had the electro-type as a guest in his house.

"Mr. Mime, could you please get Ash out of there?" May pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes to get her wish.

Mr. Mime tilted his head when he heard that name and he wondered when he heard it for the last time. It caused mixed emotions within the Pokémon before he remembered that Ash was Delia's son and the clown almost toppled over when he looked to its prisoner.

"That's Ash, Mr. Mine!" May said once more.

Mr. Mime's eyes watered up before the psychic freed Ash from his prison before the human-like Pokémon embraced the Kanto trainer. It was always too nice to be true, but the Pokémon was happy that the 'thief' was his friend.

Ash patted the Pokémon on its back before he released the hug.

"I missed you, Mr. Mime, but could you tell me where my mother is?" Ash asked sternly.

Mr. Mime immediately looked sadly to the ground and Ash almost feared the worst, but the clown Pokémon told in its language how the situation was. Unfortunately, Ash couldn't understand the explanation, but luckily, Mew could.

"(It seems that you came at the wrong time, Ash. Mr. Mime said that she was invited by professor Oak for a small trip and that she left this morning.)"

"I wonder where she is …." Ash said sadly, because he looked forward to this meeting with his mother. It wasn't his day, but at least Delia spent some time with professor Oak.

"The thought counts, Ash." May said with a comforting voice, knowing how disappointed Ash had to be.

Mr. Mime looked at them and the Kanto Pokémon wanted to cheer them up. Pointing to the kitchen, Mr. Mime suggested that they would eat something at first, because he knew that both Ash and May were their happiest when they could eat a lot.

Right on time, May and Ash's stomachs growled and even their Pokémon were a bit hungry after the chaotic day so far. Soon all of them were in the kitchen were Mr. Mime showed off his cooking skills and the Pokémon was more than happy that Ash hadn't lost his appetite.

Gary's match was still underway and the researcher knew that his foes would join forces in order to take him out of the competition. Thinking about some combos, the brunette motioned to his two Pokémon that they should stay next to each other.

Not hearing the orders of the other trainers, Gary could only assume what they were planning.

After a few moments, Sneasel jumped into the air before it started an Icy Wind attack on Umbreon. Blastoise showed his teamwork ability when he stepped in front of Umbreon to protect the Pokémon from the attack. Being a water type, Blastoise wasn't very influenced by that ice attack and it was time for Gary to start with a counter.

Buizel started his own attack with a Quick attack and the otter aimed for Blastoise' left leg. It hit right on its knee and the large turtle kneeled slightly down. It was important for the fully evolved Pokémon that he had healthy les to carry the huge weight.

It was a sneaky attack, but it wasn't against the rules.

"Umbreon, distract Buizel with a Sand attack and Blastoise, lay yourself flat on your chest and use withdraw!" Gary ordered, implying that he would give Blastoise a small rest within its shell.

The sand of Umbreon's attack hit Buizel in its face and the water type tried to wipe this soil out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Sneasel attacked Umbreon behind its back and followed it up with Metal claw. It hit full on and Gary's dark type fell to the ground, although it wasn't knocked out so far. It was one of only a few hits that Gary had to deal with.

Gary thought fast and the Kanto trainer immediately ordered Umbreon to jump onto the shell of Blastoise.

"Umbreon, use Quick attack and ran in circles on Blastoise shell!" Gary shouted, preparing a combo.

Blastoise was still in his shell when Umbreon started to ran fast on its shell. Due to the speed, the shell started to rotate and soon Umbreon fastened Blastoise' shell enough and the dark type jumped to the ground again.

"Blastoise, use this additional speed and use rapid spin to shoot yourself towards Sneasel!" Gary ordered the next move.

Blastoise' shell started to rotate even faster, reaching an incredible speed before the water Pokémon approached the poor Sneasel. Being confused by the rotating shell, Sneasel couldn't do anything and was hit. It was enough to knock it out, but Blastoise immediately aimed for Buizel as well, but the otter jumped out of the target' zone with a quick aqua jet.

However, Buizel and his trainer didn't notice that Gary's Umbreon prepared a Skull dash on its own and now it was time to unleash that power.

Avoiding the dangerous front of the aqua jet, Umbreon rammed its head into the side of Buizel. That impact sent the water Pokémon back to its trainer, giving Gary Oak the clean victory in this bout. Gary had a standout performance and the Pokémon researcher waved for his fans.

It was one of many three-way-matches, but Gary prevailed and moved on to the next round.

"That was quite amazing from your grandson, professor. I always thought that he would lose his talent when he stopped with his trainer career." Tracey acknowledged.

"There are more ways than one to become a better trainer, Tracey. One, of course, it's the way of challenging gyms and leagues, but you can also become better when you learn as much about Pokémon as possible like Gary." Samuel answered honestly.

Delia clasped weakly, knowing that her son would love to have a match with Gary once again.

Mr. Mimes' food was delicious and Ash and May ate several times before they could say that they weren't hungry anymore. Glaceon, Pikachu and Manaphy shared some Pokémon food while Mew got another drink again.

May cleaned her mouth before she thought about what they should do next. Delia was on a trip with the professor and even Mr. Mime didn't know when she would come back, making it rather unlikely, that Ash could see her today.

"What should we do?" May asked curiously.

"I don't know, May. Originally, I wanted to spend the whole day with my mum, but now …." Ash said thoughtfully.

Suddenly he had another idea how he could spend the day.

"What do you think when we go to Oak's lab? I'm sure that at least Tracey has to be there and I would love to see my old Pokémon again." Ash said with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice.

"That's a good idea, Ash." May smiled at him, although she wouldn't mind to spend some time alone with the raven-haired boy. On the other hand, it still felt weird that they were in Pallet town wile their friends and family were on the island.

"I hope that they aren't mad at me, May. After all I abandoned them four years ago …." Ash almost felt terrible that he was so egoistically.

"I'm sure they will be everything, but mad, Ash." May reassured the boy.

With a last big hug, Ash said goodbye to Mr. Mime and promised him that he'll be soon back again. It was visible that the clown Pokémon was happier than ever and the psychic would wait a few days before the trainer would use his room again.

May, Ash, Glaceon, Pikachu and Mew made their way towards Oak's lab, hoping that they would at least meet Tracey there.


	30. Chapter 30

It had to be an eternity since Ash walked the road between his home and professor Oak's lab; therefore, he enjoyed every single step today. It was perhaps the best idea in those four years to take a vacation from his Chosen One duties and the raven-haired trainer felt like a normal human again.

The only thing or Pokémon in that case, that reminded him of those duties, was Mew, but the legendary was more than understanding.

"Do you know how my Pokémon are, May?" Ash asked casually, wanting to kill the time until they would reach the lab.

"To be honest, it has been two years since I last saw them, but back then they were fine, besides ….. You know …. Your disappearance." May explained, not liking it to think about all those sad expressions that she saw on the Pokémon's faces.

"One more reason to apologize to them." Ash bit on his lip.

May nodded and they soon spotted the stairs that led to Oak's lab. According to Mr. Mime, Samuel and Ash's mother were on a trip, although Ash and May didn't know where they were. Fortunately, the whole lab hadn't changed and Ash still remembered everything.

"It's like the day I left …." Ash said without thinking before he started to climb the stairs. It had always been quite a torture to walk up to the lab, but it was probably one of those reasons why Samuel Oak was still fit in his age.

May had to lift her dress a bit in order not to trip over it. Pikachu enjoyed the comfort of Ash's shoulder while Glaceon was forced to take the stairs by herself. As soon as the rodent noticed that, he jumped off his trainer's shoulder and joined the ice fox. Shared pain was halve pain after all.

They lost count how many steps it were, although Ash tried to count them.

Soon they stood in front of the door and Ash knocked on the door. Expecting Tracey, Ash waited for a response, but nobody answered to his knocks.

"That's weird …" Ash murmured.

"What's wrong, Ash?" May asked eagerly, not hoping that Ash would miss something.

"It seems that no ones at the lab, although I've never seen that before …." Ash explained before he bowed down. His brunette girlfriend tilted her head, wondering what the Kanto native searched for.

"It's perhaps not the best way, but professor Oak always hid a key under his doormat. It's still unlikely that he would leave the lab without anyone watching it." Ash removed the key from the ground and opened the door before he put the key back to its place.

"I'm sure that your Pokémon can live on their own, Ash …" May said with a comforting voice, knowing hat Ash had to think.

"Thank you, May, but I still need to assure myself." Ash smiled weakly before he entered the lab. It was unlikely that the professor allowed the Pokémon to stay in his lab while he was away, but he wanted to look for photos or other things that would show him how his mother is.

May followed him and Mew looked around. It was interesting for the small legendary to see how the Chosen One lived before the tragedy four years ago.

Falling down onto the couch within the lab, Ash thought about his next meetings. It was strange that there was a bowl of Pokémon food in the corner and some water as well. In addition, Ash also saw a small creel with a cover.

Was there some pet within the lab? Perhaps Oak needed some company at his age.

May sat next to Ash and she caressed Manaphy. The blue prince of the sea liked it that he could see so much from his parent's homes and he loved everything so far. Technically, it was Oak's lab, but it was still an important place for Ash.

The couple slowly lost track of time before they unintentionally fell asleep on the couch. It had been a rough start this morning and the pair were woken up rather uncomfortably by May's dad. Nobody could be mad at them for taking a quick nap.

Glaceon and Pikachu didn't mind it either and the Pokémon duo slept close to each other.

The two legendaries had different opinions and the water Pokémon chose to stay with its mother while Mew used this chance to look through the lab. A picture of a Ho-Oh caught Mew's attention and the legendary chuckled. It was ridiculous how some people imagined legendary Pokémon ….

Max sat next to his mother, watching the three-way-match of his father. As of now, Norman had the advantage, but Max didn't dare to look to his mother. She had been very quiet and the youngest Maple felt more and more uncomfortable within his situation.

There had been no bad word or action from the mother since Max blurted out what he had done to his sister and Ash. Caroline already ticked off when 'Max' drew those 'nude' pictures, but now he actually forced Ash and his sister to be naked.

Looking slightly to his mum, Max thought that it was time to see what his future life would look like.

"Mum?" Max asked carefully.

No response from the woman.

"Mum? I'm sorry for what I did, but I was just so happy that Ash was back. Is it bad that I wanted Ash to be bound to our family when he would date May?" Max explained his actions, although he wouldn't mention crazy Max. Speaking of him, Max noticed that he didn't hear a lot from the small idiot as of late.

Caroline sighed before she gave her son a small slap on the back of his head.

"I appreciate your motives, Max, but your motives don't justify your methods." Mrs. Maple said calmly, showing that she could understand what her son intended.

"I'm sorry, mum." Max lowered his head in shame.

"If you want to hook someone up, you would have to get them together locked in a sauna, so that they have to take off their clothes by themselves, Max." Caroline suggested, shocking Max with the methods that she came up with.

" … " Max didn't know what to answer.

"However, I think that your attempts aren't even necessary. May has strong feelings for Ash, Max." Caroline said casually.

"How do you know that?" Max asked, not believing that someone could know that before him.

"I'm her mother, Max. I'll also know when you fall in love with a girl." Caroline said wisely.

Max looked away from his mother and he didn't believe that he would actually fall in love some time in the future. Several seconds of silence occurred between mother and son, but the action down on the battlefield caught their attention again.

Like Gary, Norman had luck with his opponents and both of them weren't well known. One of them was a Kanto trainer who had only competed at one league so far, limiting his experience to a minimum. His name was Shawn Stetson and the blue-haired trainer used his Ivysaur and Fearow in that three-way-match.

The second trainer was a girl from Unova and she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She had been a trainer for two years and she competed in two leagues so far. Sarah Jackson could stand her own in that match and her Pokémon Pignite and Tranquill could deliver a good match against the other two.

Norman used his Vigoroth and Slaking and both sloths could rely on each other's ability. Vigoroth was the quicker one while Slaking could back it up with a lot of strength, making them rather unpredictable for their opponents.

The match already lasted for several minutes and every Pokémon already received some hits.

"Vigoroth, jump onto Slaking's back and Slaking, use earth quake!" Norman ordered and he knew that his Vigoroth had to be out of range of that devastating attack.

Climbing onto Slaking's back backpack-style, Vigoroth gave his fellow Pokémon a sign that he could start. The earth started to shake and Norman crossed his arms, being used to this kind of an attack.

Tranquill and Fearow could escape into the air while Ivysaur and Pignite had to deal with the ground attack. Several pieces of the field broke and Pignite was hit hard and unfortunately, he also had a type disadvantage here.

The other two trainers weren't idle and soon Norman had to deal with the drill peck of Fearow as well as the Quick attack of Tranquil. It flattered Norman that he was the centre of attention, but he wasn't upset about the handicap stipulation.

Still performing its attack, Slaking was still a good target for those attacks, but he still had Vigoroth on its shoulders.

The sloth positioned itself on top of its fellow companion where he could aim for the two birds before he released a powerful Flamethrower attack. It was one of its secret attacks and the fire forced the opponents to retreat from their current plan.

""Vigoroth, ran towards Ivysaur and prepare your Flamethrower and Slaking, stay in the back and concentrate for a Focus punch!" Norman shouted, using the circumstance that the other trainers couldn't hear his orders.

The teamwork of Tranquill and Fearow was already over and the two Pokémon started their own fight within the air. It contained several dodges and high-risk maneuvers, but no one of them could land a critical hit.

Meanwhile, Norman's Vigoroth sprinted towards the grass-type, but Ivysaur already countered with a dose of sleep powder. It was clever to use that attack against a sloth, but unfortunately, Vigoroth was able to control its own sleeping behavior.

Shaking off the effects of the powder, the normal type shot its Flamethrower towards Ivysaur, but the Kanto Pokémon dodged the attack and tackled Norman's Pokémon. Losing some ground, Vigoroth thought about another strategy.

"Keep it busy with Fury swipes, Vigoroth!" Norman shouted loudly across half the field.

Using its claws, Vigoroth hit Ivysaur, but the grass type always dodged the attacks.

Unfortunately, both of them forgot another Pokémon and soon the two of them were enveloped by a Fire spin. Pignite wasn't out of the match, although it was heavily hurt after the earthquake. Its fire attack was too much for the grass-type from Kanto and Shawn had to recall his first Pokémon.

Norman's missing attention almost cost him his Vigoroth, but the Normal-type fought through the pain and turned its attention to Pignite.

Norman looked to his Slaking and the evolution of Vigoroth already finished his preparation for the Focus punch.

Now he just needed to get some Pokémon close enough for the close combat attack.

It felt refreshing and Ash enjoyed the moment where he could just be Ash. He already woke up several minutes ago, but he kept his eyes closed, trying to get used to that feeling where you don't have to care for anything.

There wasn't any noise.

It were just him, Pikachu, Glaceon, Manaphy, May and something that licked his face.

Shaking his head, Ash thought that it was just Pikachu and the rodent would understand that his trainer needed some more minutes. However, the creature didn't stop to lick his face and Ash became slightly curios what was wrong with Pikachu.

Opening his eyes, Ash looked into the red eyes of something that couldn't be his Pikachu. Winking multiple times, Ash realized that this wasn't something that he knew and the Kanto trainer was scared.

"WHOAAAA!" Ash exclaimed and the small creature dashed away, being startled by the sudden outburst of the human.

In the heat of the moment, Ash couldn't see what it was.

His whole yelling woke up May, Manaphy and their Pokémon. Rubbing her eyes, May yawned before she looked to the Kanto trainer. It had been so nice and she wouldn't mind to be on the couch with Ash for some more minutes.

"What's wrong?" May asked, stretching her arms behind her head.

"Something licked my face, but it wasn't Pikachu!" Ash explained, looking at the salvia that was still on his face.

"Could it be that it was just Mew who played another prank on you?" May suggested.

"I know Mew long enough to know that he would play other pranks on me, but it seems that the Pokémon food, water and bed in the corner is for someone." Ash looked around to see the Pokémon that woke him up from his sleep.

"Are you sure? I think that you just had a dream." May said casually. Manaphy woke up as well and the small Pokémon was quite confused that his parents didn't enjoy the calmness anymore.

"I know what I saw, May! How do you explain this salvia on my face?" Ash wiped another part of the liquid away.

"Perhaps you drooled over me, Ash." May said, blushing that her boyfriend even dreamed about her. "I mean, after last night, you have a lot of images within your mind."

"That's not true, May!" Ash blushed like crazy. "I don't even know what I dreamed about, but that Pokémon is real!"

The raven-haired boy stood up and walked around the couch to search for the Pokémon. It wasn't huge after all what Ash knew, but the Kanto native soon had to realize that he scared the small troublemaker away.

"Come on, Ash! Admit that you imagined that and let's look for your Pokémon. We already let them wait for too long." The coordinator turned her body, so she could see how Ash dashed through various rooms in search for his imagination.

"I'll find it! I'll find it!" Ash didn't want to be called a liar by his own girlfriend.

May sweat dropped and she leaned backwards, waiting for Ash to give up.

Again, Ash walked through another room and he almost lost hope, but suddenly he spotted the end of a small green Pokémon that sat at the doorframe between the lab ad the kitchen. Tiptoeing, Ash approached the unknown 'attacker'.

Once he almost was in range, Ash tripped over his own shoe before falling straight onto his nose. Interesting that Ash also didn't use any of his abilities during his day-off.

"Ash!" May yelled and ran to the fallen trainer, helping him up to his feet again.

"I almost had it!" Ash whined before he saw that the Pokémon again escaped into the lab. Not wanting to lose against a Pokémon, Ash dashed into the lab, but again the Pokémon was away. It wasn't easy for Ash to admit it, but perhaps May was right with her assumption that Mew played a prank on him.

"Okay, it's enough, Mew. I'm sure that you had your fun." Ash said.

Unfortunately, Mew soon appeared behind Ash and the legendary wondered what was wrong with his apprentice.

"(What's wrong with you, Ash? I just looked through the house.)"

Ash looked to the legendary before he spotted the green Pokémon again at the door. Looking to Mew and the unknown, Ash had to admit once more that he was wrong. Only a small part of the green Pokémon was visible and Ash slowly approached it again.

Again, the Pokémon vanished and Ash sighed.

May, however, kneeled down and knocked several times onto the ground. "Come to me, sweetie! We don't want to hurt you or so."

Ash looked weirdly at May, not expecting that she could get a Pokémon that way. Soon, Ash was taught better when the small green Pokémon appeared at the door again before it dashed into May's arms. It worked and the brunette held the Pokémon high into the air to look at it.

"That's a Bulbasaur!" May noted.

"Indeed, but it's too small to be mine and yours already evolved into a Venusaur years ago." Ash clarified, scratching his head. Pikachu, Manaphy, Glaceon and Mew gathered around the small grass-type Pokémon and everybody was curios who that small Pokémon was.

Soon the small Bulbasaur sucked on May's finger and the girl already activated her mother sense.

"It's so adorable, isn't it?" May squealed.

"I wonder if it's one of the starter Pokémon that the professor gives to new trainers." Ash said, looking over May's shoulder to look at the small baby Pokémon.

"I just wonder …." May murmured.

"What, May?" Ash said eagerly, wanting to know what the Hoenn native thought.

"Look at its head, Ash. Don't you see the heart-shaped pattern?" May pointed to the forehead of the Pokémon where a small green heart decorated Bulbasaur's head.

"I thought that only your Venusaur has such a pattern on its head." Ash wondered.

"Yeah, but to be honest, that Bulbasaur reminds me of her …." The brunette lifted the grass-type up and down, looking for some other characteristics that could help her to know more about that Pokémon.

"(It's a baby! No doubt about that.)"

"Nevertheless, I can't believe that the professor let it on its own. I'll look for my Pokémon now." Ash exclaimed, but May had to ask Ash a question first, or rather a request.

"Could you take Bulbasaur, Ash? I need to carry Manaphy after all." May said and handed the small baby to Ash, but unfortunately Bulbasaur immediately started to cry and the unwanted dad didn't know what to do.

"What do I do wrong? Can't we just let your Venusaur care for him?" Ash asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I let Venusaur at professor Oak's lab two years ago to comfort your Bulbasaur. I'm sure that she's somewhere on his ranch, too." May explained.

Suddenly, Bulbasaur lifted a small vine and slapped Ash across the face with it.

"HEY!" Ash wasn't happy to be slapped across the face all the time. However, the small grass-type Pokémon started to laugh before it slapped Ash one more time. Once more, Ash's pain was someone's fun and the Kanto trainer didn't know why he had such an effect on kids.

Glaceon, Pikachu and Mew found it funny and the group then left the lab for Oak's ranch. It would be a tearful reunion and perhaps some Pokémon could question Ash's decision that he made during the last years.

Tranquill and Fearow still had an amazing air battle, but no one could take advantage. Several Quick attacks were dodged and several drill pecks were prevented during the fight, however, eventually Fearow found an opening where it could push Tranquill to the ground. Pressing it peck into the other bird's back, Fearow intended to end the match for the fellow flying type.

Seconds before they hit the ground, both Pokémon were sent flying across the field when they were hit by Slaking's Power Punch.

Norman patience finally paid off at the end.

Fearow and Tranquill were knocked out, showing that they weren't on that level of Norman's powerful Pokémon. That also meant that the first trainer was out of the match while the girl only had Pignite on the field.

It wasn't over and Pignite started his counter attack in the form f Fire Pledge. Ramming one of its fists into the ground, Pignite created multiple fire pillars that surrounded Vigoroth and the poor sloth couldn't do anything to escape.

Closing the fire prison, Pignite didn't see that Slaking already attacked him.

Shooting his hyper beam towards the fire pig, Slaking used all of its power to end that match. Realizing it too late, Pignite was hit and knocked out by that blow. Another trainer fell victim to the number games and Vigoroth could eventually return into its ball before it could be hit.

The referees lowered their flags to acknowledge the end of the match.

It wasn't the most intense fight ever, but Norman was the first gym leader that could enter the next round of the tournament. Thanking his Slaking, Norman waved to the ground before he left the building again. Secretly, he hoped that Max could calm Caroline down to an extent where it wouldn't be dangerous anymore.

"That's great! Dad won!" Max cheered for his idol.

Caroline clasped as well, but the woman thought about some other things. It wasn't easy to combine the search for Ash with the tournament, but the whole scenario was a complete mess of misunderstandings. Everybody had different information, people like Delia didn't even have a clue that he was here.

"How's Ash?" Caroline asked out of the blue.

"Uh …" Max stuttered. "He has matured and he has become even cooler, although I have to admit that he acted very similar to May when I talked with him. However, I think that you want to know how healthy he is, but you can be happy to hear that he's alright."

"That's nice to hear, sweetie." Caroline smiled, knowing that her friend Delia could at least see an Ash again that was like the Ash four years ago.

"My match is up next, mum!" Max reminded her.

"Don't worry, sweetie. There's no way that I would miss your match." Caroline messed up her son's hair and the glasses-wearing boy hated it more than everything else.

"MUM!" Max yelled, pushing his mother away from his head. In a few minutes, he would have to fight and he didn't want to look like a complete idiot.

Professor Oak, Delia, Gary and Tracey enjoyed a small visit at an ice cream shop. It would still need one hour until Misty would have her match and the Pallet town gang wanted to sweeten their day with cherries and ice.

"That was an incredible match, Gary." Tracey acknowledged.

"Thanks, but I have to admit that my opponents weren't top. I know that they came past the qualifying round, but still they weren't on my level. I hope that I will face a better trainer tomorrow." Gary explained, putting the cream of his ice into his mouth.

"It was still a great performance, Gary. Right, Delia?" Oak turned to the woman next to him, but she hadn't even touched her sundae so far. It was frustrating that nothing seemed to cheer her up, even the attendance of her friends.

"Your ice will melt if you don't eat it." Samuel reminded her, but Delia only rested her head on her palm. She wasn't so social anymore and everything that she could think about where things that she did during Ash's journey.

"You can eat it if you want …" Delia voluntarily surrendered her ice and the rest of the group sighed.

"You should eat something, Mrs. Ketchum." Tracey pleaded, knowing that the brunette didn't have anything that pushes her through her life.

"It's okay, Tracey. I'll just enjoy the sunshine. It's as beautiful as the sun in Pallet town." Delia smiled weakly and she knew that she out the whole atmosphere down.

Suddenly, Paul approached the table and the Sinnoh trainer looked at the mother of his rival.

"It's interesting how one human can affect so many lives, huh? Normally, I don't care for such things, but there's something that I would to clarify. I'm not into this whole emotion stuff, but perhaps it could give you some hope." Paul explained mysteriously.

Dawn dashed through the crowd to see the fellow Sinnoh native and the sight of Paul in front of Delia wasn't a good sign. Delia shouldn't know about Ash until she could see him immediately.

"Paul!" Dawn shouted, but she was once again ignored by him. Approaching him, the blue-haired coordinator tipped on his shoulder, however, he still ignored her to the fullest. Dawn became angry with him and the girl puffed up her cheeks.

"It's a coincidence that all of his friends are on that island, but perhaps it's fate or so. It seems that you have to be blind, so that you don't notice that - - -"

Now it was enough and Dawn turned Paul around before she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was followed up by a kiss and the whole table look in amazement at that scene. Everything that Paul said was forgotten and Gary hoped that Misty would finally believe him that he hadn't anything with Dawn.

Paul was embarrassed, because he couldn't deny that he liked that girl, but now she kissed him in front of Ketchum's friends and family. Pushing Dawn away, Paul wiped the rest of Dawn's lip-gloss away before he went away.

Dawn sighed, but at least she prevented Paul to tell Delia anything about Ash so far.

Leaving the lab through the backdoor, May and Ash entered the 'ranch' of professor Oak. As of now, they couldn't spot any of Ash's old Pokémon and the raven-haired trainer started to get worried. It wasn't usual that Relaxo didn't sleep under the tree near the lab and Totodile always almost appeared right in front of the door.

"Where are they … **OUCH!**" Ash wondered before he received another slap from the small Bulbasaur.

"It's a huge resort after all, Ash. I'm sure that they are somewhere else." May assumed, looking around.

Pikachu, Glaceon and Mew tried to smell, see or hear something and only the yellow rodent soon had a smell in its sensitive nose. Calling several times his name, Pikachu pointed to a big bush in the middle of the location.

Ash handed the small Bulbasaur to Mew and the legendary didn't even know how he should hold this small grass-type. In the end, Mew decided to use its psychic powers to let Bulbasaur do some flips and the Kanto starter was even happy about it.

Approaching the plant, Ash noticed that a Pokémon slept behind it. It was a rather big Pokémon, but Ash couldn't say that he knew it. It almost looked like a dinosaur with a flower around its neck and its body had a light green color.

"Uh …. Excuse me!" Ash said calmly, hoping that the Pokémon could show him the way to Bulbasaur and the other ones.

At first, the dinosaur-like Pokémon didn't respond, but as soon as Ash touch it, it woke up and turned around. It was indeed a huge Pokémon, but it still looked very familiar to Ash. Ash didn't want to use his Pokédex to see what Pokémon it was.

The grass-type winked several times and it looked deep into Ash's eyes to find the comforting brown color that she had fallen in love with. It took some moments for her to realize it and some tears of joy covered her eyes.

It was confusing for Ash, but the Pokémon seemed to be happy or hurt, according to its tears.

"Hello? I'm Ash and I would like to find my - - -"

Again, the Chosen One was cut short when the large grass-type pushed him to the ground before it stepped onto his chest. It was a lot of weight and Ash had problems to breath, but something seemed to be familiar. It wasn't the first time that he was pinned onto the ground like that and the eyes of the Pokémon actually reminded him on someone special.

May looked on and she didn't interfere so far. It didn't look like that the Pokémon wanted to hurt Ash and it looked like that the grass-typed hugged the raven-haired trainer.

Ash finally remembered that feeling.

"Bayleef?" He asked carefully.

"Mega Mega Meganium um um"

The Pokémon with the long neck rubbed its cheek against Ash and the trainer tried to wrap his arms around her head to give her a hug. Ash didn't expect that his trusty Bayleef evolved, but it was still her and she still liked him.

The grass-type didn't even stop with her happiness and she constantly pushed her cheeks against Ash. It was a feeling that she missed so much, but she had never lost hope. Meganium wasn't there when Ash vanished, therefore she believed all the time that he would come back.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Bayl - Meganium." Ash corrected himself, not being used to call her that.

May and Pikachu could understand Meganium so well, because both of them felt the same way when they finally saw Ash again. They wouldn't interrupt their reunion, although Bulbasaur seemed to be bored about this scene.

"I'm so sorry, that I left you." Ash apologized for his egoistic behavior. It healed his heart to see that his Pokémon was alright and that she even evolved. Tears were just natural during that scene and Ash even sobbed while hugging Meganium.

For almost a minute, Ash just hugged his Pokémon, patting it on his back to comfort her. Meganium did the same with one of her whines. It was a sadly, yet happily reunion and Pokémon and trainer were sure that their friendship would even become stronger after that time of separation.

It was just the first of several oncoming reunions.


	31. Chapter 31

Still enjoying each other's warmth, Ash and Meganium could finally compensate this whole emotion and the partners withdrew from each other, but not without a glimmer in the eyes of the grass-type. Only now, the evolved Bayleef noticed the other ones of the group and the Jotho-Pokémon was curios what the group of Ash and May had in mind.

Giving his Pokémon a last comforting smile, Ash looked to the forest and the trainer expected his other Pokémon to be there.

"I'm back for good, Meganium! Where are the other ones of my team?" The raven-haired boy adjusted his hat before the grass-type Pokémon pointed with one of its vines into the direction of the small lake near the lab.

"The lake! I should have known it!" Ash facepalmed.

"Shouldn't Meganium surprise them with the news, Ash? It could be that I worry too much, but your reunions with your Pokémon in the past always ended more or less painful for you. I really don't want to see how you get squashed by over enjoyed friends ….." May said worriedly, knowing that Ash's Pokémon almost buried him when they saw him after one year, but this time it had been four years and Ash's old team believed that their trainer was dead.

"There's no need to be worried, May." Ash said with a comforting voice. "I'll just use my aura to avoid their - - - -"

"NO, ASH! You promised me that you take a day-off as Chosen One and that includes all of your aura stuff!" May shouted at the trainer and the other ones of the group were startled by the seriousness in her voice.

Ash was shocked to hear such a tone from the girl, but she was right. The Chosen One would use aura, but not Ash Ketchum.

Before Ash could say anything, Mew dropped the small baby Bulbasaur onto Ash's head and the grass-type immediately started to slap the raven-haired boy with its vines again. It looked painful, yet funny and the brown-haired girl noted a familiar behavior from the Kanto Pokémon.

It was just an assumption, but could this Bulbasaur actually be some result of Vineshipping.

Fortunately for Ash, Meganium 'loved' her trainer too much to let him tortured by the smaller grass-type; therefore she played the babysitter for the troublemaker. Using her vines, Meganium mothered the small Bulbasaur and she knew that she would have to talk some words with the parents of the Kanto starter.

"(What do you want to do now?)"

"See my other Pokémon of course, and after that, I have something that I need to talk with May about." Ash said sternly, looking to the brunette and the coordinator was more than curios what Ash wanted to know.

It wasn't like him to be like that, but Ash always knew what he wanted to do. Seeing his old Pokémon again could decrease Ash's fear to lose anyone of them, but there was still something within the air that could be fateful.

"Could you please lead us to the other Pokémon, Meganium?" Ask requested hopefully.

However, Meganium wasn't so enthusiastic and the fully evolved grass-type looked to the ground. It seemed that something happened between the Pokémon on Oak's Ranch and that it had something to do with Ash.

"What happened?" Ash asked sternly, lifting Meganium' head with his hand.

Again, Mew showed his worth when the legendary translated Meganium' speech and the grass-type was more than emotional on that part. Of course, there had been different opinions among those Pokémon what to do next.

"(She said that there were always tensions between various members of your team, Ash. At first, I have to say that every Pokémon of you was more than sad when they heard from your disappearance, but there have been different opinions how they should handle it.)"

"That sounds terrible!" May acknowledged, feeling bad that she hadn't spent more time with Ash's Pokémon to see how they handle it.

"(One part of them, like Meganium, wanted to wait for you, no matter what. Call it instinct, but they felt that you had to be somewhere and that you would return to them.)"

Ash bit on his lips, knowing that it was touching that they never lost hope.

"(However the other part, like Torterra, thought that they should continue with their life, because they were sure that you would have wanted it that way. Meganium couldn't believe that they wouldn't hope for the return of their trainers and soon, several arguments occurred between the two groups until they lived on different parts of the ranch.)"

It was indeed a conflict, but even Ash couldn't say that someone of them was wrong. It was nice that Meganium and some other Pokémon waited for him, but on the other hand, Ash would have wished that they would continue their life without him.

"I need to tell them that they shouldn't argue anymore!" Ash said with a convincing voice, not liking it that he caused more pain among friends and Pokémon.

"(Meganium said that you should go to her group at first.)"

"I don't like to hear that there are two groups, Mew! They all belong together!" Ash said loudly, startling the small baby Bulbasaur and even Manaphy.

May approached Ash and the girl put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's okay, May." Ash assured her. "It isn't their fault."

With a quick movement, Ash motioned to Meganium to lead him to his Pokémon. It wasn't in his interest to prefer some of his old team to some others, but like Meganium said, they lived on different parts of the ranch.

It was early afternoon and the tournament was full on, therefore it was also time for some more matches of the three-way-kind. After today's round, only a third of the competitors will remain and Max Maple, Pokémon trainer of Hoenn, wanted to be one of them.

All the preparations were done and one of the youngest competitors stepped onto the battlefield. Unfortunately, the youngest Maple didn't have many fans, but this situation didn't bother him too much.

It was a coincidence, but this time all members of the group sat on the platform, including Max' parents, Brock, Misty, Gary, Tracey, professor Oak, Delia, Dawn and even Paul. Like usual, Paul pretended that he didn't have anything better to do.

**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our first participant of this three-way-match! Max Maple, Hoenn region, is the son of Norman Maple, gym leader of Petalburg city who also competes in that tournament. This is perhaps Max greatest challenge in his life, but the young trainer is convinced that he'll use any opportunity to advance in that tournament.**

Max approached his side of the triangle-formed battlefield and he felt the excitement that came along with the match. It didn't surprise him that his own mother was the loudest person within the crowd and he felt a bit embarrassed.

At least, he didn't have to fight any of his friends yet and the glasses-wearing boy knew how to teach some other trainers a lesson.

**Let's introduce the next competitor! It's just a coincidence, but he's from the Hoenn region, too! Please welcome, Morrison from Verdanturf Town, Hoenn. His biggest advantage is his experience that he has in comparison to Max. **

Max got big eyes when he spotted the familiar trainer from his home region. It was known that the red-haired trainer had improved very much over the last years; therefore Max would need a lot of luck to defeat the trainer who had a fantastic match against Ash several years ago.

As soon as Morrison entered the field, he spotted Max and the boy with his Japanese clothes remembered the smaller individual. It's a shame that he hadn't met him very often during the last years, but an officially tournament match could finally show them who was the better trainer.

Waving to him, Morrison wished the trainer a lot of luck.

**It's time to introduce the next participant! Unlike Morrison and Max, he comes from the Kanto region and he reached the Top sixteen in his first try. Please welcome Ritchie!**

It had to be five years since anyone of the group had seen the Kanto trainer. Being best friends with Ash, the brown-haired trainer hadn't changed very much, still looking like the boy five years ago. Unfortunately, the trainer approached the battlefield with Sparky on his shoulder, making him look like another trainer from Kanto.

It wasn't intentionally from him, but he reminded Delia of her lost son.

Several tears appeared around her eyes and Delia couldn't stop to sob. There were just too many similarities between Ritchie and Ash and the woman couldn't look at the scene any longer. Leaving the platform, Delia searched for another place to handle her emotions.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" Tracey tried to hold her back, but she was already out of eyesight.

"It's okay, Tracey! I'll go after her." Misty said, putting a hand onto Tracey's shoulder before she pushed him back into his seat. It was perhaps the best idea to let Misty talk with Delia and the red-haired gym leader already saw a match of Max, although it was her who was beaten by him.

"That was too much for her …." Oak sighed, seeing the similarities of Ash and Ritchie, too.

"We couldn't know that there was another trainer with a Pikachu ….." Gary said, sighing as well.

"You two probably don't know, but Ritchie is good friends with Ash. They met back at the Indigo league where Ash lost to him, because of the stubbornness of his Charizard at that time. I suppose that this makes him even more similar to him …." Brock explained.

That made sense, but it didn't matter after Delia was immediately reminded of her son.

Nevertheless, the match was about to begin and the group would watch how far Max would come while Misty would try to comfort Mrs. Ketchum outside of the stadium.

**Are all the participants ready? Then choose your Pokémon!**

"It's time to get things going! Let's go Swampert and Metagross!" Morrison was the first trainer to call his Pokémon and it was interesting that his Metang had evolved during the years and his Swampert looked as powerful as ever.

"We'll give our best! Zippo and Sparky, I choose you!" Ritchie threw his Pokéball and released the huge orange dragon while Sparky jumped from his shoulder onto the field. It was rare that a trainer gave his Pokémon nicknames, but it worked for the brown-haired boy. It was to be expected that his fire-Pokémon would evolve into a Charizard sooner or later.

"We won't disappoint my parents! We trained hard for this, Gardevoir and Mightyena!" Max released his two Pokémon and he surprised his friends with that choice. Most of them expected him to use Sceptile for that round, but he rather chose the evolved Ralts and a dog-like Pokémon.

Finally, all six Pokémon were on the field and it looked like a main event caliber match.

Of course, Max noticed the similarities between Ritchie and Ash, too, but he wouldn't lose nevertheless.

**It seems to be an interesting bout! Let's start!**

The referees lowered their flags, signaling the start of the three-way-match and every Pokémon immediately looked to its opponents.

Their weren't any bad feelings between those trainers, therefore it should be a fair fight after all.

"We shouldn't let them take the control of the match! Gardevoir, use psychic on Charizard and Mightyena, approach Swampert and prepare a bite attack!" Max was the first trainer to give orders to his Pokémon, but first wasn't always the best.

His Pokémon did as they were told and Zippo was immediately lifted into the air. Knowing the powers of psychic Pokémon, Ritchie would use their biggest weakness against them.

"Sparky, help Charizard and shoot a thunder bolt towards Gardevoir!" Ritchie ordered.

Meanwhile, Morrison prepared for Mightyena and the red-haired trainer would use the number's game right now.

"Decrease its speed with scary face, Metagross and Swampert, prepare your focus punch!" Morrison looked to Ritchie, but the trainer had his hands full with Max' Gardevoir.

The steel-type grimaced and the dog-like Pokémon almost died due to a shock, but it effect was there nevertheless. Being stopped in his attempt, Mightyena couldn't move at all and Max need to think fast in order to save his Pokémon from a focus punch.

At first, Max needed to get his Gardevoir out of range of the thunderbolt attack.

"Gardevoir, lower Charizard down, so that he'll be hit by that attack!" Max explained his strategy and the psychic Pokémon dropped the dragon into that attack. It was a bad beginning for Ritchie and Sparky who shocked his own partner, but Zippo was powerful enough to shake it of.

Now it was time to turn his attention to Mightyena and the glasses-wearing boy had to help him. Being smart enough, Max knew that it wasn't almost bad to use attacks on his own Pokémon. Shortly thereafter, Swampert already hit for Max' Pokémon.

"Gardevoir, use psychic on Mightyena and put him out of danger!" Max shouted and the female-looking Pokémon lifted the dog out of the way. Swampert's fist crashed into the ground and the earth shook a bit.

It was a nice opening, but the action was just about to begin.

"Sparky, use Quick attack on Swampert and Zippo, use Flamethrower on the middle of the field!" Ritchie yelled and the two Pokémon executed his wishes.

While his Pikachu ran straight to Swampert, Charizard flew into the air and shot a powerful fire attack onto the ground. It wasn't directed to any Pokémon, but the temperature of the whole battlefield increased.

Mightyena didn't know where he should put his paws and even Gardevoir felt the heat. Charizard' attack should destroy the concentration of its opponents and it worked just fine.

Morrison wouldn't play games and the samurai-like trainer would use the defense of his Metagross.

"Don't let that Pikachu come to close, Swampert! Use Hydro Pump on him and Metagross, get Mightyena with a Take down!" The red-haired trainer from Hoenn had a difficult time to decide which foe was the most dangerous at that point.

Sparky was fast enough to avoid the water attack, but unfortunately, most of the water dropped onto the ground where it caused in combination with the water a lot of steam that made it quite difficult to plan the next attack.

Max looked towards the steel-type of Morrison and he remembered how devastating the Take Down could be. No way that his Mightyena could defend itself against it.

"Gardevoir, assist Mightyena!" Max shouted.

It wasn't the name of an attack that his Pokémon knew, but the psychic could decide on its own how to help his partner. Approaching the dog, Gardevoir would try to prevent the attack. Of course, Metagross wouldn't slow down and the steel type almost reached the 'slower' dog-Pokémon. Inches before the collision, Gardevoir grabbed Mightyena and vanished.

It was the perfect use of a teleport attack and Max was proud of his Pokémon.

It was a fight between three equals and their Pokémon put on a great show for the complete audience.

"That flamethrower onto the ground was exactly like Ash's strategy." Gary acknowledged.

"Right, but it doesn't seem that Ritchie intended that Swampert would use Hydro Pump on the ground after it. Unlike the battle between you and Ash, this match seemed to be dominated by coincidences." Brock analyzed the match and the other ones could only agree with him on that.

"At the moment, I would say that no one has an advantage so far …" Dawn said, leaning over the railing. Luckily, this time she had allowed Piplup to watch the match as well, although he was still slightly angry at his trainer. Moreover, Dawn wondered what May and Ash were doing and she hoped that the Kanto native would soon meet his mother. It was heart breaking to see Mrs. Ketchum like that, although there wasn't a reason to be upset.

Paul shook his head and he believed that the participants of that match weren't in his league. In his opinion they weren't even in the league of Ash and the Sinnoh trainer knew that there weren't many trainers who would survive the next round.

Tracey and Samuel still wondered how Misty was doing in her attempt to comfort Delia.

Misty left the stadium and she searched for a middle-aged woman that would probably cry her eyes out right now. It wouldn't be difficult to find such a woman and the red-haired trainer hoped that she could comfort Delia enough.

Fortunately, Delia wasn't far away and the woman leaned against a tree. Perhaps she was already comforted by the nature, but Misty wanted to be sure.

Approaching her, Misty decided that she wouldn't start to talk. Moreover, she sat down into the grass where she waited for Delia to notice her presence.

Several seconds later, Delia wiped some tears away and she felt terrible. Not only because of her memories of Ash, but also the circumstance that she ruined everything that her friends tried in order to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry …" Delia said, biting on her lips.

"You don't have to be sorry, Mrs. Ketchum. We don't expect you to be careless and it's just natural that you reacted like that. I know that you haven't talked much about Ash since he disappeared, but perhaps you could tell me what you feel." Misty suggested, showing her emotional side that was almost always covered by her tomboyish side.

Perhaps Misty was right and Delia should talk with someone about that topic.

" …. " Delia didn't know how she should start.

Misty had time and she wouldn't force Delia into something.

It was a beautiful lake and Ash was relieved that most parts of Pallet town hadn't changed at all. According to Meganium, one part of Ash's Pokémon should be on the left side of the sea while other part was at the right side near the forest.

"I hope that the aren't hurt …" Ash murmured.

"Don't think something like that, Ash. They probably have other opinions, but they don't hate each other. I'm sure that they'll be reunited as soon as you appear in front of them." May said calmly.

They passed a tree before Meganium stopped. It felt weirdly, but the grass-type looked up and Ash and Co. did the same. There was nothing, but Ash's Jotho grass-type shouted something into the tree and soon they heard some rustling noises.

"What did she say?" Ash asked Mew.

"(She said that it's her, Meganium and that she has a surprise for the other ones. I think she means you, but she also said that there wasn't a reason to chase you away. After all, it seemed that this here is some kind of border guard …)"

"So much to your idea that they don't hate each other …." Ash looked to May and the girl couldn't explain why it was that way.

Suddenly, they heard some noises from the tree before a blue Pokémon looked down to the guests. As soon as he spotted the black-haired trainer, he had to rub his eyes before he flew down onto the ground to assure itself that he wasn't dreaming.

Ash didn't need a second to know that this was his Heracross and the raven-haired Chosen One was happy that the bug-Pokémon was alright to.

"It has been some time, hasn't it?" Ash asked the Pokémon and Heracross remembered that voice, although it was slightly deeper.

At first, the bug didn't know what Meganium meant with surprise, but this was something bigger than he had expected. Running towards Ash like a small child towards his mother, Heracross hugged its trainer and Ash realized that another Pokémon of him had become very strong over the years. Noticing her trainer's blue face, Meganium pushed Heracross away from him before she gave him a telling-off.

"It's okay, Meganium! It wouldn't be a reunion without a powerful hug." Ash explained and the trainer wanted his other companions to come to him as well.

"We have to find your friends to stop this senseless separation." Ash announced before Meganium and Heracross leaded him towards their group. The bug perhaps left his duty as guard of the border, but after Ash was back, there wasn't a reason to fend anyone off. Like Meganium, Heracross had been one of those who believed that Ash would come back and he was happy that he was right with that.

Guided by Meganium, Ash and May walked towards the location where half of Ash's Pokémon were supposed to be.

It wasn't a long way until the group reached a free area between multiple trees, but there wasn't any Pokémon so far. Nevertheless, the small baby Bulbasaur freed itself from Meganium' vines and ran towards another area. Of course, Ash and May followed him, although they didn't know what the Pokémon was so excited about.

If Ash only had asked Meganium ….

Behind several bushes, May and Ash spotted a large Pokémon and the brunette immediately recognized it as her Venusaur. Like she said, she had let him at Oak's lab in order to comfort Ash's Pokémon, especially Ash's Bulbasaur.

"That's your Venusaur, May." Ash said, scratching the back of his head and he wondered why the small Bulbasaur was so eager to find May's Pokémon. At this moment it was obvious that Ash was still dense at certain points.

"I had such an idea …" May said quietly. "My Venusaur had become a mother during the last years."

"A-a-a mother?" Ash said with a shocking voice.

As soon as Venusaur heard May's voice, she approached her trainer. It had been very long since she saw her, but of course, she always stayed loyal. Moreover, Venusaur spotted the boy next to her trainer as well and she could swear that she knew that face.

"It isn't a dream, Venusaur. That's Ash!" May said, pointing to the trainer.

Despite not being one of Ash's Pokémon, Venusaur still was happy to see that he was back. During the years, she felt the pain of her trainer and she wished nothing more than for his return.

"That's your small Bulbasaur then, huh? Who's the father?" Ash wasn't very clever today.

Mew, Pikachu, Glaceon and Mew facepalmed when they heard that and the group of Pokémon couldn't think that this whole scenario could be more obvious.

May's Venusaur blushed, but she couldn't ask for a better father for her small baby. Knowing that this would be the best surprise ever for her partner, Venusaur called for her 'husband' and she immediately got a response.

"Why are you giggling, May?" Ash asked his girlfriend who already knew what had happened during the last two years.

Max, Ritchie and Morrison still had to fight out who was allowed to advance in that tournament. The circumstance that all three trainers seemed to be equal in strength made this match better and better. Like always, everybody had to wait for a mistake of his foes.

Max already planned a new strategy and the situation with the steam could help him.

"Gardevoir, use Future Sight before follow it up with Magical Leaf on Swampert. Mightyena, focus your attack on Pikachu!" Max ordered.

Gardevoir' eyes shone blue, but nothing happened. Right after that, she created several leafs before shooting it towards Morrison' starter Pokémon. During that time, Mightyena sprinted to Pikachu and the dog-Pokémon need to be close enough for a physical attack.

Ritchie's Charizard still searched for a way out of the steam while Pikachu had to concentrate on Swampert and Mightyena.

"Sparky, speed up with agility before surprise them with Volttackle!" Ritchie ordered.

The yellow rodent showed that he was one of the fastest Pikachu when it immediately vanished. It was too fast for Max to notice and even Mightyena had to cancel its attack before they heard something that wasn't very good for the Pokémon.

"Pikapikapikapikapikapikapika …"

It couldn't end well for Max, but he assumed that the rodent used the steam to be invisible for some time before hitting an powerful attack on his Mightyena.

"Swampert, use mud bomb to destroy those leaves before attack Gardevoir with Muddy water!" Morrison wouldn't let his Pokémon hit by a grass-attack. "Metagross, I'm sure that Pikachu will attack Mightyena and right after that, you'll show them how powerful your Zen head butt is?"

It turned into a slobber knocker and every Pokémon would attack some other Pokémon. It was the concept of three-way-matches to make it as unpredictable as possible.

Eventually, Charizard appeared from the steam and attacked Metagross with a flamethrower. Obviously, that attack came out of nowhere and Morrison was completely buff after his steel-type was hit full on.

Only seconds later, Pikachu dashed out of the steam as well and used its electricity to hit Mightyena with a Volttackle attack. It was effective and Max' Pokémon had a hard time to get back onto its feet. For the first time during the whole battle it seemed that a competitor had the advantage and the competitor was called Ritchie.

Fortunately, it wasn't over and Swampert's mud bomb forced the magical leafs of Gardevoir to the ground before the first Muddy water flew into the direction of the psychic Pokémon.

Instead of doing nothing, Max decided to counter.

"Double Team, Gardevoir before preparing strategy 13!" Max announced. It was interesting that Max' strategies had numbers, but so he could call a combination of attacks within a few seconds.

Seconds later, multiple Guardevoirs were on the field and one after another were hit by the muddy water. Unfortunately, the real one wasn't one of them and Max' Pokémon appeared right in front of Swampert.

Swampert didn't even have time to be shocked, because his foe used Hypnosis on him. Sleeping, Swampert was out of action and he had nice dreams, dreams that would be perfect for Gardevoir.

Part two of strategy thirteen contained the Dream eater attack and Gardevoir immediately started to torture Swampert within its dreams.

Morrison couldn't let his Pokémon get knocked out by it and he hoped that his Metagross was fit enough to avoid the fate.

"Metagross, put Gardevoir away with Meteor Mash!" Morrison ordered, but he immediately looked to Ritchie. It was only a matter of time until the brown-haired trainer would do something.

Meanwhile, Max' Mightyena had to deal with Sparky and the dog-Pokémon dodged several attempts of Sparky to hit him with a Quick attack. It became even worse when Ritchie's Charizard wanted to fight as well and Max' Mightyena wouldn't be good enough to deal with both Pokémon.

"Mightyena, run between Swampert and Metagross!" Max ordered. It was crazy to lure his Pokémon into the range of Metagross' Meteor Mash, but Max knew that he had to involve Morrison's Pokémon into a fight with Ritchie.

Gardevoir still 'ate' the dream of Swampert and the water Pokémon wouldn't last any longer.

"Sparky, jump onto Charizard's back and fly with him above Metagross!" Ritchie's strategy showed similarities with one of Ash, but it was effective nevertheless.

All Pokémon were onto their way to the middle of the field.

"If I didn't know it any better, I would say that Ash is in that match …" Gary acknowledged and it seemed that everyone had that feeling. It would have been interesting if Ritchie and Ash were be able to meet again.

"A Pikachu seems to have a special effect on a trainer …" Oak assumed, but he couldn't be sure about that theory.

Dawn looked to Gary and Oak and she felt terrible that they still didn't know about it. On the other hand, she prevented Paul with a kiss to tell them about Ash either. She wondered what May was doing the whole time and slowly but surely she worried about their safety.

"Still thinking about Ketchum?" Paul said casually.

"Shush!" Dawn covered Paul's mouth and she waved innocently to the other members of the group who had turned around to them. It was amazing that her interactions with Paul had increased s much during the last couple of days.

The Sinnoh trainer shook his head and placed his feet on the seat in front of him. It was a bad behavior, but at least he didn't insult any people anymore.

Misty still listened to Mrs. Ketchum emotional speech, but she knew that the woman really missed her son. However, the last part of Delia's speech was something that made Misty suspicious. During the last days she heard a lot from Gary about Ash's survival, but she didn't believe it so much.

"I have such a feeling that I should be at home right now …" Delia explained.


	32. Chapter 32

Ash still didn't got it and the raven-haired trainer only heard the footsteps that approached the small clearing. It wasn't unusual that the Chosen One needed so much time to realize things, but this was so obvious, yet logical. A few seconds ago, May's Venusaur called for her 'husband' and the dense Ash didn't know who it was. Oh boy …

Another big Pokémon emerged from the woods and after a few seconds, Ash saw that it was a second Venusaur. At first, Ash didn't know who it was, but Heracross immediately jumped onto the back of the grass-type before it sucked on its flower.

Being annoyed, the large Pokémon threw the bug away with its wings. Seeing the reaction, Ash knew that his Bulbasaur would have reacted the same way.

"You're Bulbasaur's father then? Nice to meet you." Ash said, smiling at the Pokémon.

The whole group sweat dropped, but the male Venusaur looked at the trainer once more. It took some time to notice that this trainer had a lot of similarities with a boy called Ash Ketchum. May's grass type approached her 'husband' and whispered something into his ear.

Suddenly, his eyes widened before several tears rolled down its big cheeks. Seemingly, it was a Pokémon that knew Ash, but the Kanto-trainer couldn't think about the possibility that it was his.

One second later and Venusaur had tackled Ash to the ground where the trainer was trapped. May, Mew and the ones didn't do anything to help him, because unlike Ash, they knew who that Pokémon was.

Venusaur was even heavier than Meganium and Ash's last air was squeezed out of his lungs.

It wasn't intentionally from the grass-type, but Ash blacked out from this and it was time for May to help her boyfriend. Explaining it to Venusaur, May pleaded him to stop this hug and the Bulbasaur-evolution immediately fulfilled her wish.

Ash didn't move and the brown-haired girl started to panic.

"Ash. Ash! ASH!" May said louder and louder, but there wasn't a response from the raven-haired trainer. It seemed that it was a serious situation and May feared that Ash was seriously hurt, crying already a few tears.

Venusaur felt terrible that he didn't remember that he wasn't a small Bulbasaur anymore. Even Pikachu, Manaphy, Mew and Glaceon approached the boy and all of them were more than terrified by that scene.

Giving him first aid, May pressed her hands on Ash's chest to help him. It was desperate from her and she pressed several times before she lowered her head to do the second part of the first aid. As soon as she pressed her lips on Ash's face, she felt a hand on the back of her head that pushed her even more onto his face.

It became more a kiss than first aid and after a few moments, May withdrew from the position to look onto the face of a trainer that grinned at her.

What? Why? How?" May said, being confused.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Ash asked, smiling big time. "How was my first try to be romantic?"

Again, Ash received a loud slap across the face that echoed through the whole forest. Not understanding her wrath, Ash rubbed his cheek and looked puzzled at the girl who normally loved romantic scenes.

"How could you dare to frighten me like that?" May said with a hurtful voice, suppressing a few tears after that terrible scene. "That wasn't romantic! Who the heck taught you that?"

Ash looked to Mew, but the Pokémon created a cross with its arms.

"Listen, I didn't want to make you upset or anything and I know that I'm not the most charming guy …." Ash explained himself.

"Just promise that you won't make fun about such things anymore, Ash." May demanded sternly. "So … do you know about that?" May pointed to the two Venusaurs.

"Of course, do you thought that I wouldn't recognize my own Bulbasaur again? Although, it surprises me that he evolved." Ash looked to his newly-evolved Pokémon, scratching the back of his head.

"Wasn't it to be expected, Ash? They had to fall in love sooner or later." May said.

"I didn't expect that, because I thought that my Bulbasaur was just some sort of teacher for your Bulbasaur, May." Ash explained slowly.

"So what?" May said casually. "You have been my mentor as well, but we eventually fell in love, too."

"I think you're right with that." Ash admitted.

The two spoke about that as if it was the most usual topic of the world, but some other individuals were shocked to hear that. Heracross didn't got it, but the bug didn't know much about that topic and he wouldn't get too excited.

The two Venusaurs looked at each other and they were surprised and happy to hear those news.

However, there was a certain other grass-type Pokémon that didn't like to hear that her trainer was in a relationship and Meganium immediately stepped between Ash and May before she cuddled with the raven-haired boy. It seemed that some things would never change, including Meganium's obsession with her trainer.

"What's wrong with her?" May asked, being slightly insulted.

"There have been some Pokémon that seem to be very attracted by me. It was always like that with Meganium and I think that she's afraid that she's not the most important individual in my life, although I told her thousand times that I wouldn't prefer anyone." Ash said quickly, still trying to get out of Meganium's vines that held him tightly to her.

"It's right that no trainer should prefer any one of his Pokémon." May added.

"Actually I don't only mean Pokémon - - -" Ash started.

"(Ash! You should think about your next words!)"

Mew said telepathically to Ash and the trainer winked several times, but perhaps Mew was right, although his idea with the 'first aid' didn't work out very well. It could be that May should be the most important person in his life now and that it would be better to tell her that.

"What do you mean?" May asked eagerly.

"Nothing! Uh … it's nice to see that our Pokémon are parents now, although little Bulbasaur doesn't like me very much." Ash changed the topic before he stepped to his Venusaur to greet him in the right way.

Venusaur lowered his head, being ashamed that he evolved, although he said all those years that he wouldn't need to evolve.

"You really surprised me with that, Venusaur. First, your evolution and then your small uh … son or daughter?" Ash wasn't sure what the small Bulbasaur was.

Ash's Venusaur lifted its head and started to explain some things and like usual, Mew was there to translate the whole speech of him.

"(It's his daughter, although she acts like s small boy at times. Moreover, Venusaur always believed in your return, Ash and that he can't wait to tell the other ones about it. In addition, he asks if you and May expect a child, too …. Huh?)"

That was some kind of weird and May looked down to her free belly, but she couldn't say that she looked fatter. It was slightly embarrassing for the girl and she almost wanted to punch the grass-type for that.

Ash blushed like crazy, but he needed to explain things to his Pokémon. "First, we are only sixteen and fifteen. Seconds, we met yesterday. Third, we have only been in the same bed once and at that moment, we were switched ….. Oops."

It wasn't a good idea to talk about the last fact, but Ash was sure that Mew would have talked about it eventually. Nevertheless, some of the Pokémon, including Meganium, Heracross and the Venusaurs were puzzled, but they wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Great, Ash!" May said, blushing as well. "Moreover, you still owe me half a day in your body!"

"I owe you? We shouldn't think about things that happened yesterday! My Pokémon are still in conflict with each other and I want to stop that nonsense." Ash directed the conversation back to that topic that he thought, was the most important one.

Venusaur immediately shouted something into the air.

"What did he say?" Ash asked Mew.

"(He said, or rather shouted: Ash's back!)"

Immediately after those words, Ash heard how multiple Pokémon approached the clearing and some of them didn't seem like as if they were going to stop. It was the half of his Pokémon that always believed that he would come back.

It had been an unusual long match between Morrison, Max and Ritchie, but all their Pokémon were still able to continue. The crowd had divided into three different camps and even Max had his own fan club after his performance, although it could grew or shrink after the match. It depended on the out come of the fight.

Max' Mightyena lured Ritchie's Pikachu and Charizard to the middle of the battlefield to involve them in interactions with Morrison' Pokémon. As of now, it had always been Charizard and Pikachu against Mightyena and Metagross and Swampert against Gardevoir, but it couldn't continue like that.

Gardevoir still executed her dream eater on the sleeping Swampert while Metagross tried to stop her with a Meteor Mash. According to the rules, it wasn't unfair to use attacks of other Pokémon to his advantage.

Mightyena sprinted past Metagross and the steel-type almost hit the following Zippo and Sparky with his attack, but Ritchie's Pokémon avoided it before they turned their attention to Morrison.

Now it became quite more interesting and the attacks would come from out of nowhere for every participant.

"Zippo, flamethrower on Metagross and Sparky, iron tail on Gardevoir!" Ritchie's first orders were there.

"Metagross, Hyper beam to block that fire attack!" Morrison shouted, but he knew that his Swampert need to wake up, but fortunately, Ritchie's Pikachu already attacked that Pokémon.

"Gardevoir, stop with dream eater and use psychic to throw Swampert on Pikachu! Mightyena, assist Gardevoir with Sucker punch!" Max knew what he wanted to do.

It happened fast and the Flamethrower and Hyper beam collided while Mightyena used the priority of Sucker punch and pushed the electro type to the ground. Right after that, Gardevoir dropped the heavy Swampert onto the rodent, trapping him between ground and Pokémon.

Finally, Swampert woke up, but the water-type was exhausted after the long time where Dream eater was used on him. Sparky couldn't escape the weight and Ritchie had to think about the strategy, but soon every trainer heard how the combination of energy and fire exploded.

A huge wind occurred and Mightyena had to dig its claws onto the ground.

All six Pokémon were still in the match, but it became obvious that some of them weren't in the form that they started with. Unfortunately, Metagross had to wait after the use of the Hyper beam and that was the perfect opportunity to follow it up with Inferno.

It's accuracy wasn't the best, but due to Metagross situation it hit right on. It was very effective and the steel-type now suffered from the result of the fire-attack. Without knowing, Charizard was immediately hit by a powerful Hydro Pump attack from the recovered Swampert and that tossed Ritchie's Pokémon back onto its back.

With Swampert off its back, Sparky used the situation and hit Mightyena with an Iron Tail, forcing him to the ground as well. It had become confusing and all the trainers had to look what happened. Once they thought that they had an advantage, they had the disadvantage.

It was a beautiful chain reaction, but the match wouldn't continue for much longer anymore.

"Gardevoir, use Captivate on Sparky!" Max ordered quickly and his Pokémon already aimed for the target. Thanks to Captivate, Pikachu's special attack was reduced, making its electro attacks less dangerous for any Pokémon.

Nobody should waste any seconds of their precious time.

"Mightyena, take down on Pikachu and Gardevoir, use Magical leaf once more on Swampert!" Max hoped that it would work for him.

Perhaps Pikachu's attack was reduced, but not his speed; therefore, it could dodge the take down attempt of Mightyena before it used a thunder shock. Like intended from Max, the electro attack wasn't as powerful as it was used to be and Mightyena could shake it of.

Morrison needed to do something, but his Metagross was hurt badly.

"Metagross, protect yourself with Iron defense and Swampert, block those leafs again with Muddy water!" Morrison said hectically, slowly but surely losing his cool.

While the steel-type increased its defense, Swampert shot the water once again towards the leafs.

"Gardevoir, use psychic to move your leafs to the side before shoot them once more at him!" Max said loudly.

It was clever and the evolved Ralts put her leafs out of range of the Muddy water before throwing it with new speed towards the water Pokémon. There wasn't anything that Morrison could do and his water/ground type was hit by the grass-attack before it was knocked out.

The first Pokémon was out of the match and Morrison's second Pokémon didn't look like as if it could go much further.

Smiling, Max was too distracted by his triumph that he didn't see Charizard and the orange dragon grabbed Mightyena before flying with it into the air. Again, it happened to fast and Max' dog Pokémon was shot into the ground with a strong Seismic toss.

The dust vanished and Max lost his first Pokémon as well. It was a Rookie mistake to keep his whole attention on Morrison, but the fight wasn't over for him. Morrison and Max recalled their Pokémon while Ritchie could be happy that he still had two Pokémon.

"It doesn't look so good for Max." Gary acknowledged, analyzing the fight and he always knew that you shouldn't take your eyes of a Charizard, especially during a match.

"Perhaps he lost his first Pokémon, but I have to say that his Gardevoir received less hits during the match than any other Pokémon." Brock reminded Gary that there wasn't a reason to be worried.

"It wouldn't be surprised when Max pull off an Ash Ketchum." Oak said casually, totally forgetting that it wasn't appropriate to talk about that topic. Fortunately, Delia wasn't here to hear that comment, but he received some glares from the other ones.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked, not being like the others.

"It didn't matter how many matches I watched, but I could always be sure that Ash would turn a lose into a victory." Oak explained, remembering the good old times.

"You mean how he did it against Gary and Paul?" Brock said, unintentionally teasing the trainer.

Gary felt embarrassed while Paul wanted even more to destroy Ketchum during the tournament. Secretly, Paul couldn't wait to tell them that Ash was back, but for Dawn's sake, he had to wait with that for some hours.

However, the group still wondered where Misty and Delia were and how much Misty could help the woman.

With Mightyena and Swampert out of the match, Ritchie had become the new main target and Max hoped that Morrison thought the same. As long as the brunette had still two Pokémon, he would have and advantage.

Then out of nowhere, Charizard was hit and the Pokémon fell to the ground. It was surprising, but the fire-dragon was knocked out, although Max and Morrison didn't do anything. At least, they didn't do anything during the last few moments.

"YES!" Max exclaimed happily. "I already wondered when Gardevoir's Future sight will hit, but I couldn't wish for a better timing!"

Ritchie was confused, because he didn't even hear Max order, but nevertheless, his Pokémon was out and the Kanto-trainer recalled him back into his ball. In a drastic turn of events, all three trainers were left with one Pokémon.

The match became easier to follow, but the intense wouldn't decrease.

"Sparky, Electro ball on Metagross!" Ritchie shouted.

Max ogled at the attack, because he never had seen it before. In addition, he remembered that his sister told him that Pikachu learned some new attacks, too and the young trainer wondered if that was one of them, too.

"Gardevoir, use Confusion to throw Pikachu onto Metagross!" Max loved it to use the psychic powers of his Pokémon.

Pikachu throw a ball of electricity into the direction of Metagross, but he weirdly followed it when Gardevoir used its confusion. It seemed that not only the electro-ball, but also Pikachu would collide with the steel-type. It could be a classic counter, but Morrison wouldn't play the target for the two trainers.

"Metagross, use psychic to throw the Pokémon and the ball to Gardevoir!" Morrison ordered, showing that Max wasn't the only one with a psychic Pokémon.

However, Gardevoir did the same again and the poor rodent and its electro ball circled across the battlefield.

Max knew that this could continue for the whole day, but fortunately hew knew enough about Gardevoir's attacks to have a new strategy.

"Gardevoir, throw Pikachu with all your might towards Metagross to buy some time before use Imprison!" Max shouted.

The psychic Pokémon concentrated all of its willpower before it tossed the rodent towards the steel type and Metagross needed all of its strength to stop the mouse a few inches in front of him. However, Gardevoir already used its next attack and nobody could see what happened. Nevertheless, Metagross already tossed Pikachu back and the yellow Pokémon didn't want it anymore.

Ritchie could only watch how his small Pokémon was misused as a ball, but Sparky's electro attacks were less powerful due to Gardevoir' previous attack.

"Gardevoir, use psychic once more to throw it back to Metagross." Max ordered, smiling.

Once more, Pikachu flew towards Metagross.

"Why does he do that? Metagross, use psychic once more!" Morrison shouted.

Metagross' eyes shone blue, but the yellow rodent and its attack didn't become slower, therefore Metagross tried it once more, but once again, nothing happened.

"Somehow I'm sorry for him that he can't hear me, because I wanted to tell him that due to Imprison, his Metagross can't do any attack that my Gardevoir knows as well, including psychic." Max explained to no one particular.

It was senseless and Metagross was hit by the electro ball and Pikachu, creating a large explosion. As soon as the dust vanished, the referees lowered their flags to signal the end of the match. Metagross and Pikachu were out and Morrison recalled his Pokémon into its ball, thanking him for its effort.

Ritchie walked towards his fallen rodent before he lifted him off the ground. Like Ash, he didn't recall him into his ball.

It was the first time that all three competitors walked to the middle of the field to congratulate each other for the amazing battle.

"I can't believe that you are the same boy who watched the match between me and Ash all those years ago." Morrison explained, shaking Max' hand.

"What?" Ritchie exclaimed. "You know Ash?"

"Of course! I assume that you know him, too, right?" Morison turned to the other trainer.

"Yes, but it makes it even worse what happened to him …" Ritchie looked to the ground.

"What happened to him?" Morrison asked puzzled.

"It's sad that not all of his friends know it, but Ash died four years ago. I only heard it from the Pokémon league committee …" Ritchie explained.

"WHAT?" Morrison said in shock, but Max shook his head.

"Calm down, boys!" Max interrupted them. "Ash's not dead and he also competes in that tournament."

It was interesting that Max told them that, although he should prevent any possibility that Delia could know about it. On the other hand, Ritchie and Morrison shouldn't meet Delia and it was better to tell Ash's friends the facts.

"Really? How?" Ritchie said, not believing that the Pokémon league committee would spread rumors about someone's death.

"It's complicated, but it has something to do with my sister. However, I have to request that you don't talk about it, because it's still not official that he's back!" Max said with a stern voice, looking at the two with a hopeful look.

"I would be happy if I'm able to meet again." Ritchie said casually, knowing that it had been years since Jotho.

"That's perhaps possible, but please don't talk about him until he showed up by himself!" Max demanded, knowing that his sister would slaughter him if he revealed it to the woman.

Morrison and Ritchie nodded and it seemed that they had a new reason to stay on that island despite their lose against Max today. Moreover, they could be a good addition to their team and their fight against Team Rocket.

"I told you, Norman that Max would win!" Caroline said proudly, grinning.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed, although I wished that he would have used that Vigoroth that I gave him a few years ago." Norman explained, crossing his arms in a manner that showed that he was nevertheless skeptical.

"Don't be mad that he can win a fight without your Pokémon." Caroline said teasingly.

The other friends were impressed as well, but Dawn still looked to the entrance, still wondering what took May so long. She knew that her brown-haired friend loved Ash, but that wasn't a reason to spend the whole day alone with him.

"I think I'll look for Misty and Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn said quickly before she left the stadium with Piplup. It was the first time that she voluntarily relinquished some time with Paul, but she knew that the boy already fell for her.

"Who's the next one?" Oak asked casually.

"My match is in about an hour." Brock replied, looking at his watch and he knew that Misty's match wouldn't be soon. Turning to Paul, Brock hoped that the trainer would give him a normal answer.

"I still have time." Paul said emotionless, not showing some feelings that he had developed during the last few days.

Brock's match was officially the next one on the card and they still had enough time to cheer Delia up, as long as Misty didn't already do that. It had be a wonderful tournament so far and all friends reached the next round, therefore they hoped that their luck would last.

Ash looked in amazement when many of his old Pokémon approached the clearing and he didn't have enough time to look who it was at all. Without being noticed, May, Mew and the other ones stepped aside from Ash and even Meganium looked for a safer place.

"Uh … guys?!" Ash wondered what that was about.

Seconds later, Ash was caught by a large group of Pokémon and Ash recognized several Tauros among them. However, it weren't thirty; therefore, Ash assumed that there had been arguments among them as well.

Like always, the Kanto trainer was 'kidnapped' by them and the trainer couldn't use his aura after he promised it May. Fortunately, he could rely on Meganium and the grass-type used her vines to remove Ash from the back of one of his Tauros.

As soon as Ash was on his own legs again, he spotted a large green Pokémon of him before it hugged him. It happened so fast for the Chosen One and he had to remove himself from the Pokémon before he saw that it was one of his most loyal.

"Sceptile!" Ash exclaimed happily. It didn't surprise him that the Hoenn Pokémon decided to stay in that 'camp', because it was well known that the lizard liked Meganium much more than Torterra.

"I'm proud of you, Sceptile!" Ash said, noticing that the grass-type could control its emotions better than some other Pokémon. "I can always rely on you when I'm not with my Pokémon."

Despite his attempt not to, Sceptile couldn't hold some tears and they dropped to the ground. It was rare that the 'cool' Pokémon sobbed, but sometimes it had to be done. However, the grass-type wasn't the only Pokémon that was with Ash right now.

Looking around, Ash saw some familiar and some not so familiar Pokémon among the group of Pokémon. Nevertheless, their tears revealed that they all missed him, but Ash wanted to reunited with them one by one.

A few seconds later and the group of Tauros surrounded Ash's group, but the Pokémon wouldn't ruin the scene anymore.

It was time for Ash to welcome them back; therefore, he had to see for a possibility to overlook the whole situation.

"Uh … could you please create a row?" Ash asked carefully before his Pokémon almost fight about the right to stand first in order to greet Ash as well.

After some time, they finally realized Ash's wish and the Kanto trainer looked excited to the first Pokémon. It was another one of his Jotho team and the fire-type jumped happily on the ground, waiting for his trainer to call his name.

"Quilava!" Ash spread his arms, inviting his Pokémon for a hug. It wasn't usual to make reunions like that, but Ash wanted to see every Pokémon. "It's so great to see you again and you're as enthusiastic as always."

Hugging and cuddling with his Pokémon, Ash didn't notice that some of the other ones became envy and soon he was tackled to the ground by a whole group. Ash should have known that he couldn't tame the excitement of a reunion with him and he finally tried to greet every Pokémon that surrounded him.

May giggled, because it was so funny to see how the Pokémon treated Ash like a plush toy that they wanted to have.

Mew looked at this scene with a big smile on its face. It took some time, but finally Ash had reunited with his Pokémon, at least most of them. He hoped that the Chosen One would be more motivated now after four years of desperation.

"Dada?" Manaphy looked worriedly at his father and it looked like as if he was hurt, but May comforted the prince of the sea by caressing his head with her hand.

Ash needed to concentrate, because he didn't know which Pokémon hugged him at the moment. Of course, Quilava was exactly in front of him, but someone hugged Ash and Quilava at the same time. It seemed to be some kind of crocodile and Ash wondered.

"Croconaw!" It exclaimed and Ash didn't know that he had such a Pokémon, but the crocodile eventually loosed its grip on Ash before it started to 'dance' happily on the ground. There was only one Pokémon within his team that could dance like that.

"Totodile? You evolved, too?" Ash said shockingly, almost ignoring the constant hugs and touches that he received from the other Pokémon.

The surprises didn't end and Ash spotted another Pokémon that had changed its form. It was obviously a dragon Pokémon and Ash remembered that he possessed only one of this Pokémon type.

"Gabite!" The evolved Gible exclaimed before it bit into Ash's head and with its new height, it almost swallowed Ash's complete head. Of course, it hurt more and the trainer needed help before he would reach Gabite's stomach.

Again, Ash got help from Meganium who lifted Gabite away from her trainer. It was a chaotic reunion, but Ash couldn't be mad at them and he couldn't deny that he had missed Croconaw' dance or Gabite's bite.

Nevertheless, there were also some other Pokémon within the group, including Infernape, Donphan, Muk and Wartortle. All of them were good friends of Ash and even Wartortle ….

"Is that your Wartortle?" Ash asked carefully, turning to May.

"No, my Wartortle is still with me." May showed Ash the Pokéball of her water-type. It was weird, because it wasn't very likely that Ash's Squirtle evolved and that he was at the same time on Oak's ranch.

"You're here, too, Wartortle?" Ash wondered aloud and the turtle pulled his old black sunglasses out of his shell before placing them onto his face. It was the same picture, although he was slightly bigger and its color had changed, too.

"I feel as if I did a travel through time …." Ash scratched his head, looking at the condition of his Pokémon, but unfortunately, he was covered by Muk a few seconds later. Of course, it wouldn't be the same without this behavior.

After all, Meganium's camp consisted of Meganium, Heracross, Sceptile, Venusaurs, Bulbasaur, Croconaw, Quilava, Muk, Infernape, Donphan, Gabite and several Tauros. It was nice that some of them evolved, but it would be better when they would spend their time together with the other Pokémon of Ash.

According to Meganium, the other camp missed Ash as well, but they believed that their trainer wouldn't want that they would wait for him for the rest of their life, continuing their life. There wasn't a minute where Ash wasn't hugged from one of his Pokémon, but the reunion wasn't complete without the rest.

Suddenly, Ash stood up and walked towards May. It seemed that the raven-haired boy had something on his mind and after he saw all of his Pokémon, he was more determined than before. Looking at him with curios eyes, May waited for whatever Ash wanted to say.

"May, there's something that I need to teach you …."


	33. Chapter 33

Again, Ash had this stern look on his face that meant nothing good, but May still hoped that her boyfriend wouldn't try to create a possibility where he could get away to risk his own life again. As of now, May just nodded, waiting for the thing that she had to learn from her mentor.

"I know that you don't want that I say anything about my Chosen One status and so on, but I would feel better if you are able to use aura to your advantage." Ash explained, not changing his facial expression during the statement.

May was buff, because she already pleaded Mew for some aura lessons. Now that Ash wanted to teach her, she couldn't suppress her happiness, but she had to. She already said that she didn't want that Ash would talk about aura. Hiding her enthusiasm behind a mean face, May tried to be disappointed.

"You break your promise?" May said sadly.

"I don't want to break my promise, May, but I would feel better …" Ash explained, knowing that he ignored the wish.

May played with her fingers, trying to come up with an idea for this situation. Ash wanted to teach her something that she wanted to learn, but at the moment, Ash believed that his girlfriend disliked the idea; therefore, she could catch two Pokémon with one Pokéball.

"Perhaps we could agree on a deal …." May said sheepishly.

"What do you have on your mind?" Ash said curiously, having expected that every girl would exploit the situation when a boy wanted something from her. At least, she didn't yell at him and the Chosen One could become a teacher once again.

"I will allow you to teach me if you promise me that we'll have a date tomorrow." May said, blushing, but relieved that she finally said it.

Ash winked several times and this request wasn't that bad. Aura lessons in exchange for a date were a good deal and the raven-haired boy extended his hand to seal the promise with a handshake.

"Come on, Ash!" May said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you would finally start to behave like a real boyfriend."

With those words, she hugged the trainer and actually, she didn't want to let him go right now. She almost forgot that they had several onlookers, but the group of Pokémon didn't mind that the two humans showed their emotions like that.

After several seconds, Ash pushed her gently away and he sighed, because there was still a lot of work to do.

"One half of the group is reunited, but we still have to find the other ones." Ash said to everyone, but some of his Pokémon weren't too excited to see those traitors again. In their opinion, they gave up on their trainer and that was even worse than to insult the trainer.

Sceptile stepped into the foreground before he said something and once again, Mew worked as a translator. It was a very long speech from the green lizard that included a lot of sign language; therefore, Ash understood some things before Mew started to talk telepathically.

"(That's interesting, Ash. It seems that the argument between your two Pokémon groups is much bigger than you have expected. Sceptile said the other Pokémon showed their true colors after your disappearance and that they never bothered to wait for your return, therefore you shouldn't bother to look for them. However, during the last few months, Camp Torterra has talked round some of Meganium's group members. Originally Torkoal, Snorlax and Swellow were within this camp, but the other group told them that they knew that Ash wouldn't love to see that they wouldn't continue their life.)"

Again, Ash knew that both groups of his Pokémon were right with their statements, but they shouldn't separate because of it. It would be necessary to explain it to his Pokémon in order to return to a normal life again.

"At first!" Ash said loudly, hoping to catch the attention of all the Pokémon. "I don't want that anyone of you thinks that the other group is bad. Indeed, I would have wished that you would continue your life without me, but I'm also happy that you believed in me. There are always different ways how to deal with such a situation and some Pokémon just need more time to come over such a tragedy. I'll talk with the others and after that; we'll be a happy family again, okay?"

All Pokémon looked at each other, but most of them hesitated to agree with that idea. It didn't feel right to join the other Pokémon again, after what they did to some of their friends.

"I'll give you time until I return!" Ash noted before he walked away from the clearing.

May, Mew, Pikachu, Glaceon and Manaphy followed him while the other ones looked to the ground.

It was quite a way until they would reach the other side of the lake, but they had the whole day for it. To kill some time, Mew started a conversation with his apprentice and the legendary was curios how the Kanto trainer wanted to teach something like aura to a girl.

"(You want to teach May how to use aura?)"

"Of course! She has the exact same aura as me after all." Ash explained, looking to the brown-haired girl that carried Manaphy in her arms.

"(I know that you want her to learn it, so that she can defend herself against Team Rocket, but isn't it a bit short-termed? I needed four years to teach you some things about aura and you are still not perfect at it.)"

"I only needed a few weeks to teach her a lot about Pokémon, therefore aura shouldn't be any different." Ash explained, remembering that Giovanni and the others would be on the tournament island tomorrow.

"(It won't be that easy, Ash! During your first attempts, you almost killed yourself and I'm sure that you don't want her to be in such a danger, right?"

"If something happens, I'll rescue her with my aura like I already did it once." Ash said calmly.

"Are you talking about me?" May said curiously, approaching the mentor and the apprentice.

"It's nothing important, May. We should concentrate to end this argument between my Pokémon and I won't return to that island until I finished it!" Ash said with a determined voice, not leaving his good friends in favor for a tournament.

"Oh …." May said with a disappointed voice and she knew that Ash had a secret and she felt bad that he didn't want to share it with her. Again, the distance between her and Ash increased, but now she had some time to talk with the rest of the Pokémon group.

"What's about you two?" May said, turning slightly to Pikachu and Glaceon. "After that heart swap experience, you seem to be closer than ever."

Glaceon loved that experience and she thought that she and Pikachu were closer than ever. The yellow rodent on her right side sighed, not liking it to think about yesterday at all. Of course, he understood Glaceon more and he liked her, but she was still some kind of pushy towards him.

Glaceon wanted to cuddle a bit with Pikachu, but the rodent only wanted to follow its trainer. There would be other opportunities to share some time and the electro-type wanted to start it slowly. Of course, Glaceon was sad about that.

Manaphy lifted its tentacles.

Immediately, Pikachu didn't mind it anymore to cuddle a bit with Glaceon and the mouse rubbed its cheek towards the ice-fox. Unfortunately, the cold skin of Glaceon sent shivers through Pikachu and the Kanto Pokémon needed time to get used to that.

"Manaphy, you shouldn't bribe Pikachu with your heart swap." May told her little 'son'. "It's not nice to force someone to show affections towards a certain person or Pokémon."

"Mana ….. Mana ….. Mama told dada that he owes her still halve a day …" Manaphy said casually and the brunette remembered that she said that, but after she heard it from Manaphy, it sounded some kind of weird.

"That was just a joke, Manaphy." May explained, blushing at the thought that Ash's toned body had made her so curious.

"Mana …. Mana …. Mama wants a second round …" Manaphy said happily, making fun of its mother and the brunette almost wanted to cover his mouth.

Suddenly they heard a rustling noise from one of the bushes and before May could even turn around, she was pushed to the side by some creature that ran towards Ash. Fearing that her boyfriend was in danger, May tried to shout something.

"ASH!" May exclaimed, but Ash was already tackled down to the ground and it seemed that he was 'eaten' by that Pokémon.

Approaching him, May could hear that the boy laughed and it wasn't normal that a human laughed when he was about to die. Getting even closer, May could see that the unknown attacker had a green skin and a long neck.

"Meganium?" May said in disbelieve and it seemed that the leader of the camp followed them.

Ash still had a hard time on the ground and the grass-type didn't show any signs of slowing down with her lick attack on Ash's face. May realized that she had a potential rival in Meganium, but she was just a Pokémon.

"Ha-ha … please stop! ….. Please stop!" Ash already cried because of the torture.

Meganium eventually stopped with her greeting and the grass-type looked happily at her trainer. She didn't like the other group, but at the moment, it was all about Ash and her trainer wanted to end the whole situation.

"Thank you!" Ash took a deep breath. "It's good that you decided to follow us, because I'm sure we will need you as leader of the camp when I talk to Torterra."

Meganium agreed, although she was slightly afraid to meet them after all that time. A few seconds later, Meganium was pushed 'gently' to the sight by May before the brown-haired coordinator kissed Ash passionately on his lips. It was unexpected, but Ash didn't mind right now.

Looking over Ash's shoulder, May glared at Meganium and the grass-type Pokémon puffed up its cheeks. It seemed that there would be another rivalry between two females, but fortunately, Ash didn't know anything about that.

Breaking apart, Ash smiled.

"That was surprising …" Ash said.

"That's romantic, Ash!" May clarified before she walked past Meganium.

"(Can it be that you are some sort of Chick-Magnet, Ash?)"

"Uh … I don't think so, but May acts a bit different after we found some of my Pokémon." Ash said naively. It seemed that some parts of his dense mind wouldn't go away, but perhaps it was better that he didn't know anything about the rivalry.

Looking at Pikachu and Glaceon, Ash noticed that they looked like a happy couple.

"You're enjoying your time with Glaceon, Pikachu, right?" Ash said, not knowing that the rodent wouldn't mind some time alone. Pikachu liked the ice-fox very much, but too much at once was just annoying.

The group walked quickly around the lake and they hoped that it wouldn't take so much time to reach the point where Camp Torterra was supposed to be.

As soon as they reached some sort of 'bay', they heard a tumult not far away.

The whole group of Max' parents, Max, Brock, Gary, Paul and Dawn left the stadium. Strangely enough, both of Max' opponents approached the group as well and most individuals were more than confused.

"Uh … That are Morrison and Ritchie, two old friends of Ash." Max explained, pointing to the two trainers.

"It's nice to see you two again." Brock said, being the only one of the group that actually knew the two trainers. Unfortunately, Brock was also one of them who didn't know that Ash was alive, therefore the upcoming conversations could be weird.

After everyone greeted each other, they wondered where Delia and Misty were.

"Do you think that she didn't find her?" Dawn asked fearfully.

"That won't be the problem, Dawn." Gary said, although he shouldn't try to answer one of Dawn's questions. "I know Misty very well and I'm sure that she took her too some sort of shop or restaurant to talk with her and believe me! This girl can talk."

"How does it come that you know so much about Misty?" Max asked, not expecting a relationship between those two.

Gary blushed, but Dawn already giggled, knowing much more about Gary's relationship than he wanted her to know.

"Uh … Brock, my best friend!" Gary wrapped an arm around Brock's shoulder. "Isn't your tournament match going to be next? We shouldn't miss it!"

Immediately, the Pokémon researcher dragged Brock away to his tournament match, dodging Max' question, but the smallest Maple wasn't upset about it. After all, he still waited for his sister to come back with Ash, but he didn't want to ruin anything like he did last night.

"Where's A- - -" Morrison wanted to ask, but Ritchie covered his mouth. At least, one of them knew that they weren't allowed to talk about Ash until they would see him.

Nevertheless, Brock's match was up next and most of the trainers didn't have to do anything besides watching a match. Misty and Delia would show up again soon enough and until then, they shouldn't worry too much.

Gary, Brock, Norman, Caroline, Max, Ritchie and Morrison walked towards the stadium, but Dawn and Paul didn't move an inch. It was rare that those two teens had the same idea, but great minds think alike, didn't they? Waiting until they were out of earshot, Dawn turned to Paul.

"I don't think that Misty would be away for so long ….." Dawn said thoughtfully.

"You should stop to talk around a certain topic, Dawn!" Paul said sternly, still having several problems with the girl. "Just say that you believe that Ketchum's mother and this redhead were caught by Team Rocket!"

Paul wasn't the type of person that wouldn't be afraid to talk about such topics.

"How can you talk about it like it's nothing? The other ones don't know anything about the Rocket clan on that island, therefore it's up to us to find them!" Dawn exclaimed, almost dragging Paul away from the stadiums, but the trainer didn't move.

"My tournament match is within the next two hours and I won't miss it because of some of our friends!" Paul said emotionless, putting his match over the safety of other people.

"You said OUR friends!" Dawn emphasized, knowing that it wasn't unintentionally from Paul to say something like that.

"You heard wrong!" Paul said, turning away from the girl. "They will come back sooner or later!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" Dawn used her puppy dog eyes again and it seemed that it would work on the trainer. It was a mystery why those eyes could change the opinion of a boy, but there was so much hope within the blues eyes that shouldn't be disappointed.

"I don't do that because of you!" Paul reminded the girl before they walked towards the forest.

Dawn knew it better, but she wouldn't complain as long as Paul would do the right thing.

It was time for the next match of our heroes and our group gathered on the platform. It was interesting to see Brock in a tournament match, but everyone knew that he wouldn't lose without a fight and a fight against rock-Pokémon was doomed to be intense.

"Where's Dawn and Paul?" Max asked.

Norman looked around before he let out a small chuckle. Unfortunately, Caroline interpreted it the wrong way, therefore she gave her husband a gigantic slap on his back of the head. Perhaps Norman had naughty thoughts, but that wasn't a reason to use violence against him.

"I'm sure that they are just worried and look for Misty and Delia!" Gary suggested and he was partially right with his assumption.

It wasn't unlikely that Dawn was worried, but that Paul helped her was quite creepy.

Nevertheless, Brock's match was up next.

The rock-type gym leader was already on the battlefield and fortunately, his opponents weren't very well known like Norman's challengers. Nevertheless, one of his challengers was a pretty teenage girl and the Pewter city native had problems to concentrate on the match.

**It's the 45****th**** three-way-match of the day and this time we'll have another gym leader within the match! He's known for the defense of his Pokémon and his rock-type Pokémon forced some trainers to quit their attempts to beat him. Please welcome Brock from Pewter city, Kanto! Unlike the other two challengers, Brock already competed in a three-way match yesterday, therefore he is the most experienced one.**

Brock didn't move an inch, but his gaze still glued on that female competitor at the other side of the field. He knew that it wasn't the right time to have one of his seizures, but she was just so beautiful and amazing.

**Our next competitor comes from the Jotho region and competed in several leagues, but unfortunately, she wasn't able to win the big one yet. Her male opponents shouldn't underestimate her skills just because she's a girl. Please welcome April Jeanette, or simply AJ!**

It wasn't just Brock, because most male audience members ogled at the girl, even Gary.

She had long light blue hair that went down her back. In addition, it covered her right eye, but just one eye of her could catch the attention of the other competitors. It was had a blue color as well and her facial expression looked so pure and pretty that it was hard to withdraw your eyes from her.

She had some similarities with Cynthia, but she was slightly shorter than her.

**Let's come to our next participant! Originally, he pleaded us that we wouldn't put him into a match with a girl, but unfortunately, it wasn't possible. Mysteriously, he's from parts unknown, but we assumed that he's from Kanto. Please, welcome David!**

The last participant was another trainer, but he had a great similarity with Ritchie this time. Besides that, he had slightly longer and brown hair that was tied into a ponytail on his neck. His eyes had a rare three-color, including grey, blue and green.

Unfortunately, he was an eye-catcher for girls and most females cheered for the unknown figure. Even AJ found a liking in that competitor, much to the dislike of Brock.

David felt more than uncomfortable with this one particular opponent and he turned away from her. However, that behavior made him some kind of mysterious, most girls liked something like that about a boy, and perhaps Brock should try it later.

**OOOHHH It seems that our beautiful AJ likes her fellow competitor David. Let's hope that this won't influence her match!**

It was an interesting triangle and it would somehow influence the whole match. Nevertheless, it was an official tournament match and the participants had to sent their Pokémon onto the field.

"Steelix and Crobat, I choose you!" Brock shouted, being determined to win the heart of Amy and if he defeated this other guy, she would surely fall for him.

"Flareon and Farfetch'd, let's end this match quick!" David shouted, avoiding the gazes that AJ threw at him. Every time when he noticed that she looked at him, several shivers shot through his body.

"Espeon and Smeargle, let's have the match of our life!" AJ said enthusiastically, but she still directed her gazes towards a certain trainer.

Brock bit on his lips, because both trainers had one form of the Eevee evolution. It was just not fair that he wasn't the focus of the match, his rock-Pokémon weren't so cute, and a bat wouldn't win the hearts of girls either. Nevertheless, Brock wouldn't back down and perhaps a win could elevate him into the hearts of the onlookers.

**Again, Brock has to fight against an Espeon, but how will he handle the fire-type Flareon? It will be exciting and let's start the match!**

It was time to get things going and Brock already found his target. It wasn't perhaps the best idea to direct all attacks on one opponent, but as soon as David would be out of the match, Brock could try to win AJ's heart.

"Steelix, use Bind on Flareon before using Dragon breath on Farfetch'd! Crobat, make sure that Flareon doesn't use any fire attacks!" Brock ordered and his two Pokémon approached their targets and the other trainer had to react in some way.

David didn't hear the orders, but the approaching Steelix was a good sign.

"Flareon, use Smog to decrease the accuracy of Steelix! Farfetch'd, fly into the air to dodge the effect of smog!" David said loudly and his fire-Pokémon opened his mouth before it released the dark cloud that enveloped the steel-type.

Brock's plan backfired, but at least, his Crobat could attack farfetched within the air.

Not wanting to wait, AJ looked for a possibility to make an impact. She didn't want to attack David's Pokémon, but she had to when she wanted to win the match. Fortunately, she could at first attack the other gym leader and it was a good idea to eliminate him.

"Smeargle, use ice beam on Crobat! Espeon, approach Steelix and wait for further orders!" AJ ordered.

Brock felt flattered that the girl turned her attention towards him and his eyes already turned into hearts again. Unfortunately, he shouldn't think that she attacked him, because she liked him.

Smeargle shot the ice beam from the end of his tail and the painting-artist was very dangerous, because nobody knew which attacks it had copied over the years. It was weird that a normal-type could be so dangerous, but the other two trainers shouldn't wait to experience the whole power of it.

The ice-attack shot to the sky, aiming for Crobat, but unfortunately, the bat was very quick and it dodged the attack, resulting in the situation that Farfetch'd was hit. With a frozen peck, Farfetch'd had problems to hold his balance.

AJ covered her mouth, because she hit the Pokémon of the cute boy.

Slowly but surely, the match turned into a chaos. There was still a large smog cloud and both Steelix and Flareon hid within it, but soon it would come to the first encounter.

"Flareon, leave the smog and help Farfetch'd to get the ice off his peck!" David said, knowing that teamwork would lead his team to victory. Like said, Flareon jumped out of the smog before it approached the small bird that had to carry the weight of an ice block.

"Steelix, use Dragon Breath nevertheless!" Brock ordered.

The devastating dragon-attack left the smog and shot towards the two Pokémon. It wasn't the right time to leave his partner alone and Flareon had to turn around. Not waiting for an order from David, Flareon shot an equal big attack towards Steelix. It was a powerful Fire blast attack and the dragon and fire attack collided.

The match lasted only a few moments, but some of the strongest attacks were already released.

"Crobat, use this opportunity and hit Farfetch'd with Wing attack!" Brock shouted, still trying to impress a certain girl on the field. Farfetch'd' peck was still covered with ice, but the bird wasn't completely useless. Taking its leek, the flying-type would show the bat who's the king of the sky.

While two attacks collided on the field, Farfetch'd threw its leek towards the bat and he even hit it. It was a master shot and Brock's Pokémon had to regroup his thoughts after that hit, but it didn't even got the time for it.

Espeon already jumped towards the poison-type and the fox Pokémon wouldn't miss its next attack. Forming several starts, Espeon used swift to hit the flying Pokémon and the poor Crobat couldn't do anything to avoid those stars.

Brock had to realize that he wouldn't win with that strategy and the rock-type gym leader had to attack Espeon and Smeargle, although he could destroy his chances with the girl.

"Crobat, use supersonic on Espeon and farfetched!" Brock said. It was a try to take AJ's Pokémon out of the match without hurting them at the moment.

Thanks to its speed, Crobat' attack hit the two Pokémon, confusing them in the process.

Meanwhile, the attack-on-attack of Steelix and Flareon exploded, creating even more dust on the field.

The trainers didn't even know where they should look next, but unfortunately, a silent Pokémon in the form of Smeargle approached the confused and exhausted Pokémon and it copied a powerful attack a few years ago. Pointing the tip of its tail towards the other participant, Smeargle prepared its next attack and it could end the day for some Pokémon.

Paul walked slowly through the park, having his hands in his pockets like always. Unlike Paul, Dawn didn't miss the chance to look behind every bush and tree in hope to find a hint where Misty and Ash's mother could be.

"Could you please help to find them?" Dawn said.

"Do you believe that a Rocket hideout is behind a bush or a tree? You look too much movies, girl." Paul said casually.

Dawn blushed, because she knew that life wasn't an action movie, but they hadn't found anything so far and their time ran away. Paul's match would be within the next forty minutes and they hadn't even a starting point for their search.

"It seems that you need some help from someone who knew how to think." Paul said, spotting his ego. "Why should Team Rocket kidnap Misty and Delia?"

Dawn thought about reasons for that, but she heard from May that Ash was originally caught, because those Rockets wanted to steal his spot within the tournament. Therefore, it could only be Misty who was caught because of that and Delia was just an additional victim.

"Do you think that are the same Rockets that caught Ash?" Dawn wondered aloud.

"Perhaps, but we won't reveal it while staying in the sun, sweety." Paul mocked Dawn, but the blue-haired girl didn't mind to be called like that.

"Let's go to the hideout where we found Ash!" Dawn suggested and this time she took Paul's hand to drag him towards the forest. Paul's speed wasn't suitable for the research and the girl had to pull him through the whole story when she wanted to be successful.

The noises of a tumult leaded the group of Ash towards a small bay and at first, Ash hid between some plants and he insisted that May would hide as well. Once they were all within the green, Ash spotted several of his Pokémon and trainer wondered what was going on.

Ash almost chocked when he saw that Snorlax, Torkoal and Swellow were surrounded by some other Pokémon of him. It broke his heart that they had arguments within the group, but according to Sceptile, Snorlax and Co. were talked around by Camp Torterra to join their camp.

Ash recognized most of his old partners.

In front of the group was Torterra and the large grass-type was always known for the fact that he solved problems in its own way.

Glalie, Noctowl, Kingler, some Tauros, Corphish, Staraptor and Buizel belonged to that group as well. It seemed that they were determined to convince the three 'traitors' to stay within their camp, even if they had to catch them.

However, there were other Pokémon as well, including a Primeape and Gliscor and Ash couldn't believe that some of his old friends returned to the team after he disappeared. Nevertheless, Ash didn't have time to think about them, because three of his Pokémon were bullied.

Torterra started to say something and fortunately, Mew could hear what he was saying. Ash motioned to the other ones to stay where they are, because he wanted to hear what the problem was about.

"Mew! Please, translate!" Ash demanded sternly.

"(Torterra said that Snorlax, Torkoal and Swellow should stop to spread rumors that you returned. It seems that those three feel that you are back, Ash. However, Torterra won't let them go back to Meganium, because they would waste their lives their. One moment, I'll quote ….. _We all miss, Ash and I cried several times during the last few weeks, but we have to accept that he's gone! It have been four years and Ash wouldn't want that we bury ourselves in our emotions. ….. _What are you saying, Ash?)"

"I don't know, Mew ….." Ash said unsurely. "At the moment, I feel terrible that I left them four years ago…"

The Pokémon group approached the smaller team and Ash couldn't just sit there. He was sure that they wouldn't hurt them, but Torterra wouldn't back down from an opportunity to force them to listen to him.

Ash wanted to leave his hideout when suddenly two hands grabbed him from behind before he was pulled into the forest behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

Torterra's camp surrounded the 'traitors' strategically before they pushed them into the direction away from the lake. Obviously, they leaded them back to their resort and Torterra hoped that Torkoal and the others would stop with the nonsense. It seemed to be the perfect time to explain the situation, therefore Ash and the others should leave their hideout within the bushes.

"What are you waiting for, Ash? Don't you see that … uh … Ash?!" May looked to her side, but she only saw Mew, Meganium and Pikachu's heads that stuck out of the bush, but Ash's black hair was missing.

"Ash? Ash? Where are you?" May started to panic and the girl looked through the green plant, but her beloved one wasn't anywhere to see. Only now, May realized that she already forgot how much it hurt when Ash wasn't with her.

The legendary Mew didn't even notice how his apprentice was taken away from him and he didn't even waste a look until he heard May's constant calls for the boy. After a few moments, Meganium and Pikachu realized it, too and nobody believed for a second that the raven-haired trainer would play a prank on them.

"(May, where's Ash?)"

"Why do you ask me? I thought that you know everything what he's doing." May's voice almost spotted a blaming aspect. Although, it was unlikely that their friend was far away, they wouldn't make jokes about Ash's sudden disappearance.

"(I'm his mentor, but not his mother; however, I still sense his aura!)"

"Then Ash's a better mentor than you, because he never lost me when I was right next to him! I won't lose him again!" May exclaimed before she tried to enter the forest behind her as well, but Mew stopped her with his psychic powers.

"Let me go!" May fought against the mental power, but it was senseless, at least as long as she wasn't trained in aura like Ash.

"(I'll get him and you'll stop Ash's Pokémon from doing something that they would regret.)"

"Why can't you stop them?" May argued, not knowing why she should stay here.

"(It's because I can follow his aura unlike you and don't pretend that you can do that, too. It seems that he was dragged away by someone, but whoever it was, he or she won't be able to fight against me.)"

Mew's argument seemed to be strong and the brown-haired coordinator couldn't say that she could do much against an attacker right now. Moreover, there had to be one who needed to explain to Ash's Pokémon that there trainer would come back to them in a few minutes and at this point, it had to be May.

"Pikachu! Meganium! Glaceon and Manaphy! I need your help to talk to camp Torterra." May said determined before she turned to Mew again. "Please, bring him back!"

"(You can count on me!)"

With those words, Mew vanished within the woods as well, flying through the forest to that place where Ash should be right now. Mew would make sure that nobody should play games with the Chosen 1 or his Pokémon and Mew wouldn't mind to be called one of Ash's Pokémon.

"Come on!" May left the bushes with Pikachu, Manaphy, Meganium and Glaceon close behind her. With the help of Meganium, it should be possible to convince Torterra and the others to stop this feud that already went too long.

Running to the group of Pokémon, May didn't know how she should start this whole discussion. Moreover, it was quite difficult to run in her contest dress and Manaphy within her arms worried about his dad.

"STOP!"

May's exclamation reached the Pokémon group, which immediately turned around to her. Only a few of them immediately recognized her, involving Swellow, Torkoal, Glalie and Corpish. The other only knew her from her visits to Oak's ranch.

Finally, May caught up with them before she panted heavily after that sprint.

Torterra looked confused to her, but as soon as he noticed Meganium, he became rather angry towards the group. It wouldn't be good if May sided with camp Meganium, but the Sinnoh grass-type would give the girl a chance to explain her visit.

After she had some fresh air in her lungs, May was ready to tell them about Ash, at least she thought she was ready.

"Please Torterra, stop this whole feud and reunite with your other Pokémon friends again." May pleaded before she even used the name of Ash. "All of you were right; therefore you should forget the arguments and be happy that your trainer is back!"

Torterra immediately glared to Meganium, because the Sinnoh Pokémon thought that the grass-type infected the girl with its weird believe that Ash was back. Of course, May's statement caused confusion among camp Torterra and some Pokémon doubt their decision.

"Ash's really back and he's even here!" May said furthermore.

Torterra looked around, but there wasn't a raven-haired trainer and he became even angrier with Meganium, because the Pokémon would destroy the whole life of the girl. All of them needed to accept that he was gone, no matter how much it hurt.

Now May got support from Pikachu, Glaceon and Manaphy and all three Pokémon confirmed Ash's return, but unfortunately, it didn't bring anything as long as the returned one wasn't with them. On the other hand, Snorlax, Torkoal and Swellow welcome this confirmation about their feeling and the trio wanted to side with May now.

They were immediately stopped by Torterra and the grass-type shouted something in Pokémon language. When Meganium heard that, she felt insulted and the loyal Pokémon shouted something back, confusing May who didn't understand a word.

"Mana … Mana … Mama, what does dirty swine mean? …" Manaphy asked his mother.

May immediately covered the 'ears' of her son, because the Pokémon shouldn't listen to such a conversation and the brunette wondered why the grass-type knew such words. Glaring at Meganium, May doubted that it was a good idea to take her with to the meeting.

Pikachu and Glaceon sweat dropped, because it seemed that they missed a lot during the last few years and nobody had a clue that the situation would turn out to be that bad. Unfortunately, May wouldn't get anything as long as Mew wouldn't return with Ash as the prove.

Slowly but surely, Meganium and Torterra approached each other and May motioned to them to hug it out.

"Please, hurry!" May looked over her shoulder to the forest where Ash vanished a few minutes ago.

Far away on an island, the three-way-match between Brock, David and AJ was still under way and a winner still had to be determined. As of now, it had been a good and fair match, although different affections prevented some trainers to deal with every opponent the same way.

Flareon and Steelix were exhausted after the double attack, but they wouldn't disappoint their trainers with a quit. In the sky were Farfetch'd and Crobat and the sky-battle was as intense as the ground-battle, however, they also had to deal with Espeon.

Moreover, Smeargle prepared for its next attack and it could be everything.

Pointing its tip of his tail towards the battling Pokémon, Smeargle executed its next attack. At first, a meteor-like object appeared before it shot into the air above the ground and only Brock knew that attack from one of Ash's Pokémon.

"That's a Draco Meteor ….." Brock whispered, knowing that this attack could hit every Pokémon, even AJ's own Espeon.

Farfetch'd and Crobat had a difficult time to avoid all the meteors, but eventually they managed to dodge all of them. Steelix had the most difficult time because of his size and the steel type had to rely on its type advantage here. Several meteors hit the steel snake and some of them hit right in the bull's eye, however, it wasn't enough to take it out. Due to Smeargle's type, he couldn't create much damage with special attacks like Draco meteor.

Flareon jumped several times to the side, but one meteor hit her and the fire-type laid on the ground.

Espeon shielded itself with a Light Screen attack, avoiding any damage.

AJ covered her mouth when she realized that she hurt the Pokémon of that nice boy. On the other hand, she still needed to think about the tournament victory and it was necessary to beat both of her opponents.

It bothered Brock that the girl didn't waste a look at him, but he would stick with his plan: Winning the match and impress AJ.

It seemed that David's Flareon would be the first Pokémon that could faint and Brock would use this opening to get an early advantage in that match. Both Crobat and Steelix could hold on for several minutes and the rock-type gym leader would need to think of some combo moves for the next match sequence.

"Farfetch'd, use sword dance!" David shouted and his Pokémon executed the non-damaging attack that would increase its attack dramatically. Of course, it needed some time and Brock wouldn't give the bird enough time to finish it.

"Steelix, DragonBreath!" Brock shouted and his steel-type shot the dragon-attack towards the small bird. Breaking up its sword dance, Farfetch'd could dodge the attack and it seemed that he would need for a better opportunity to finish this move.

"Espeon, psychic on Crobat!" AJ knew that this attack would be very effective against a poison-type Pokémon.

David didn't like that the girl helped him against Brock and perhaps, it was time to 'wake' her up.

"Flareon, Lava Plump!" David ordered and his Pokémon got to its feet before it released this area-attack. In the best case, it could hit Steelix, Espeon and Smeargle, making it a perfect opening for a comeback.

The flames went everywhere and the opponent's Pokémon had to be fast to avoid it, especially Steelix.

"Steelix, use Dig to dodge the attack and Crobat, use whirlwind to keep Espeon away from the match!" Brock shouted, still refusing to attack the Pokémon of AJ directly. Steelix vanished under the ground and Crobat caused a small storm that lifted Espeon off the ground before placing it into an area.

Smeargle took its tail and fled from the fire, but in the end, it was hit slightly on the back.

AJ's affections didn't change, although she was attacked by the nice guy and saved by the gym leader, but perhaps it was time to pick up the business and win the match. As of now, Steelix wasn't seen anywhere and it was to assume that the steel-type would go after Flareon on the ground.

Only now, Brock and AJ realized that Farfetch'd finished another sword dance in the air and the close combat attacks of it would be devastating now. Moreover, it performed another sword dance right after it and slowly but surely, Brock's Crobat could get problems.

Right in time, Steelix appeared from under the ground and threw Flareon into the air, making it a perfect target for Brock's Crobat.

"Whirl around and use Wing attack!" Brock shouted and his bat twisted before it hit a fast Wing attack on the fire Pokémon. Being slammed to the ground, Flareon fainted and was the first Pokémon out of the competition, leaving only five remaining Pokémon on the field.

David recalled his Pokémon, sighing that it didn't work as expected.

"Turn around and hit Farfetch'd as well!" Brock wanted to make it a double and the bat flew extremely fast towards the bird.

Shortly before it could hit the attack, it bounced off something and Brock didn't know what that should mean.

Looking to the other two Pokémon, Brock could see that Espeon' eyes glowed and it seemed that the psychic Pokémon used Protect to 'protect' Farfetch'd from Brock's attack. It wasn't illegal, but it wasn't normal for this kind of match and Brock was reminded once more that AJ wasn't fallen for him now.

David bit on his lips, because it wouldn't have been that bad to leave the field right now.

AJ was furious that this arrogant gym leader always attacked the other boy and it was time to show Brock a woman's wrath.

"Smeargle, ice beam on Crobat and Espeon, Swift on Steelix." AJ shouted and her two Pokémon immediately executed the orders. The ice beam missed its target, but Crobat was one of the fastest Pokémon after all, however, Steelix was hit by the stars, although it was not very effective.

After Crobat dodged the attack, it was suddenly surrounded by three birds.

"Perfect! Finish it off with Acrobatics!" David shouted to his Pokémon.

Farfetch'd circled around the bat before it flew several times at it. Missing ten times, it seemed that the bird needed glasses, but after a few moments, Brock realized that his Pokémon became dizzy. During the last dive, farfetched intended to hit the attack, but Crobat was rescued by Steelix that stopped the attack with the end of its tail.

"Not again …" David's plans never seemed to work.

Nevertheless, Crobat flew to the ground, being confused and it could be the perfect time for an attack.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I borrow me your strength for some time." AJ said, sending a kiss to David who would run away if it wasn't for the victory now. "Espeon, use Power Swap with Farfetch'd!"

Espeon' eyes glowed again before it and Farfetch'd were enveloped into a light that vanished quickly again. Seemingly nothing happened, but AJ wasn't finished and her Espeon already felt the new strength.

"Quick attack on Crobat!" AJ yelled and her psychic Pokémon immediately dashed towards the bat that was still dizzy before it hit it with an unusual powerful quick attack that sent Crobat flying into the stadium wall. After the dust disappeared, it was official that Crobat was out of the match as well, making AJ the favorite right now.

Espeon used Farfetch'd' sword dances to its advantage.

Brock was confused as well, but the gym leader needed to realize that his victory was on the line.

"Steelix, Tackle against Smeargle … " Brock didn't like it, but he had to do that sooner or later.

The snake moved towards the small 'artist' and AJ smirked, because it seemed that the gym leader finally got it. Nevertheless, she wouldn't let her poor Smeargle alone and Espeon was still strong enough to take the fight against Steelix.

"Espeon, use Swift once more!" AJ ordered.

Steelix almost reached the artist, but then it was hit by stars again and this time, it was more effective thanks to the Power swap with Farfetch'd. Talking about the bird, Farfetch'd used Steelix as a shield from the stars before it hit Smeargle with a Brave bird.

The attack was strong enough to knock out Smeargle, leaving AJ only with one Pokémon as well.

AJ was slightly shocked that the Pokémon of her crush took her Smeargle out, but like always, she tried to see the positive of it.

"I think it was fair after I stole the power of your Farfetch'd." AJ said to herself.

Brave bird was a two-sided sword and Farfetch'd received some damage as well, but the bird could still fly over the ground. It came down to three Pokémon and Brock needed to stay focused, because David and AJ would probably attack him.

Espeon was the fittest Pokémon right now, with Steelix second and Farfetch'd third.

It came down to the final sequence and the decision who would go on to the next round tomorrow. David knew that he would need AJ more or less, because Farfetch'd wouldn't have a big chance against Steelix, unlike Espeon.

"Espeon, Psybeam on Steelix!" AJ ordered.

"Farfetch'd , Air slash on Steelix!" David ordered and both trainers didn't knew that they attacked the same opponent right now. Nevertheless, Steelix was attacked by cutting air and a beam, but Brock was used to avoid such combos.

"Steelix, use Dig once more!" Brock ordered before his snake vanished under the ground again, avoiding the two attacks that collided in mid-air with each other.

To prevent a direct hit, Farfetch'd flew high into the air and Espeon prepared for another Protect. However, if Espeon was knocked out, AJ would be out of the match and probably she would run away like a small girl. It would be quite perfect for the Farfetch'd trainer.

"Farfetch'd, use Agility and dash towards Espeon!" David ordered and his normal/flying-type Pokémon did a nosedive towards the psychic cat. Increasing its speed, the bird would hit the Eevee-evolution.

AJ wasn't stupid and she had to get Farfetch'd away.

"Espeon, Protect!" AJ ordered.

"I knew that she would try that! Farfetch'd, use Feint!" David smirked, because it would be a fatal hit for the violet cat.

Feint was rarely used, but for this scenario, it was just perfect. Breaking through the shield of Espeon, Farfetch'd rammed its peck into the stomach of the cat before it lifted it into the air. Perhaps it should be a combination attack when suddenly, Steelix reappeared from the ground and finished its dig-attack.

Before AJ and David could react, their Pokémon were hit and the duo was sent flying to the ground.

However, it wasn't over and the bird stood up again, showing of his strong will. Espeon, as well, stood up again and the cat shook its body after that gruel hit.

Unfortunately, no matter how brave Farfetch'd was, it was enough and the bird fell onto his belly, fainting and eliminating its trainer from the competition. It came down to AJ and Brock, making it the perfect scenario for Brock.

David recalled his bird, accepting his lose. After a few seconds, he left the field and thought about the rest of the day.

AJ looked disappointed to the trainer and she became furious. It was Brock's fault after all and the girl would try to win the match for David, although she didn't even know if he was going to thank her for that.

Bock eliminated his competition and now he could win AJ's heart.

"Espeon, Last Resort!" AJ shouted and her Pokémon, that still had the additional strength from Farfetch'd, used this very powerful attack.

"Steelix, dodge it and use Iron Tail, but try to keep it low!" Brock explained unsurely.

Espeon's attack missed before it was hit by the Iron Tail. Unfortunately for Brock, the attack was stronger than expected, therefore knocking Espeon out. Not being able to continue, Espeon was out of the match as well, leaving Brock the sole survivor of the match.

**Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is Brock, gym leader of Pewter city after a more than confusing battle. With that, Brock is another gym leader who advances to the next round and who knows how far he will go in the tournament. Uh … it seems that our gym leader goes into the centre of the field to congratulate AJ to the fair fight. **

Indeed, Brock walked to the centre of the ground and AJ did the same thing, however, she wasn't very happy about the outcome. Standing in front of Brock, AJ extended her hand for a handshake, because it was a fair fight after all and she wouldn't be a bad loser.

Unfortunately, Brock understood this gesture the wrong way and the gym leader stopped to rub the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Taking her hand, Brock kneeled down and gave the girl a peck kiss on her hand. However, AJ felt insulted by that, therefore she gave Brock an echoing slap across the face that would be probably visible tomorrow.

After that, she left the field as well into the direction of David.

"Ouch …." Gary said, knowing how it felt to be slapped. "I think that hurt him more than a lose could do."

"What are you talking about, Gary?" Max wondered. "Brock advanced and it's more likely now that he could face one of us in the next round. To be honest, I would love to test my skills in a match with him, although I'm not eager to send a friend packing."

The rest of the group nodded, although it had been some time since Misty and Delia disappeared and Dawn and Paul were away as well. Nobody needed to say something and it was important to find them anyway, because Misty and Paul's matches would be next.

"Did you draw some pictures of the match again, Tracey?" Caroline asked, knowing the habit of the Pokémon watcher.

"Of course, because it's rare that I see a Shiny Flareon, but the whole battle was quite complicated to follow, therefore I draw some scenes of it. It's not a masterpiece, but more wasn't possible in that short period of time." Tracey admitted, underestimating his own talents again.

"You're better than every camera, Tracey." professor Oak admitted.

The rest of the group laughed before they had to be serious again. It was important to search for Delia, Misty, Paul and Dawn and it would be a disaster if something happened to them. Standing up, the group left the platform and now they had to split into groups.

Morrison, Ritchie, Max, Caroline, Norman, Gary, Samuel and Tracey were there.

Ash didn't know why he didn't fight against the kidnapper, but somehow he could feel that this person wasn't bad and that she or he only wanted to talk with him. Moreover, it seemed that this human got help from a psychic, because Ash couldn't open his mouth right.

Wondering where he would be brought to, Ash hoped that his Pokémon could solve the problem without him.

The mysterious person held him under his arms and dragged him across the ground. The Chosen One assumed that it had to be a man, because if felt so easy for the person to carry him like that, but on the other hand, Ash knew some girls, enter Misty, that were tomboyish enough to manhandle him like that without problems.

Finally, he wasn't dragged anymore and the raven-haired trainer was dropped onto the ground, but once more, Ash sensed that something psychic was in the air. Within another clearing, Ash wanted to now what happened and why it happened.

Turning around, Ash wanted to see his kidnapper, but he didn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" Ash exclaimed, knowing that he sensed an aura.

"It's not what it looks like, Ash, but I was requested to pull you this place." A voice said and Ash noticed that it had to be a girl, although she didn't show herself yet. Perhaps it was just shyness, but then, Ash recognized that voice from somewhere, but he couldn't say where he heard it for the first time.

"Okay, I'm not angry, but if we met before, I would like to see you again." Ash explained, not seeing anyone. Unfortunately, a bigger aura made it difficult to sense smaller ones and the Chosen One could only guess where this girl could be.

"Did you already forget me?" The girl asked.

"It had been some time since I saw anyone …" Ash tried to explain his situation, but then, he suddenly received a peck kiss on his cheek in a manner that he wouldn't forget so quickly. It was the typical welcome-kiss from a certain island within the Orange Islands, however, this time wiped the kiss-sign away. Unlike several years ago, Ash had a girlfriend now and he wouldn't start to kiss with every girl he would meet.

"Melody?"

Ash asked confused, because she was the last girl that he would have expected her in Pallet town. Moreover, nobody knew that he and his friends were here for one day, because it was a short-termed journey via Mew teleport.

Finally, the girl stepped out of the shadow and Ash remembered the maroon-hair of her. Like everyone, she had aged as well and seemingly, she was about sixteen like Ash now. However, she still seemed to have her crush on Ash, although the raven-haired trainer wasn't available anymore.

"It's good to see you, Ash. I heard rumors about you death, but I don't like to believe something that I haven't witnessed myself." Melody explained, but still it was weird why this girl appeared on Oak's Ranch right on time to met Ash.

"Could you please explain to me what you are doing here?" Ash asked sternly.

"Like I said, it was only a request, because here's someone who wants to talk with you." Melody noted before Ash felt a strong breeze that almost threw him back into the woods. After a few seconds, the breeze was gone, but Ash's amazement grew instead.

"(_I'm glad to see you again, Chosen One, but I fear that I need your help again._)"

Ash glared at the Pokémon in front of him, because it became more and more confusing.

"Lugia? Are you the Lugia from the Orange Islands?" Ash asked curiously, looking at the large white Pokémon in front of him that outshone him with ease. Despite his missions with Mew, Ash never had to rescue the creature of the sea.

"(_In the flesh, Chosen One. It's nice that you remember me._)"

Ash took that as a rhetorical question, because who would forget a meeting with a legendary. However, Melody didn't disturb them and she only watched how the two friends talked with each other more or less.

"What does this all mean?" Ash asked directly, not having much time to waste.

"(_At first, I have to thank Melody that she brought you to me. Moreover, I need to ask for your help, because there's a very important egg that you need to get for us legendaries.)"_

Ash winked, because he wondered if Lugia didn't know that he and Mew already were on this mission.

"I know, Lugia. Mew and I already participate at that tournament to win this Lugia-egg." Ash explained proudly, knowing that he would surprise the beast of the sea with his quickness.

"(_Mew?! The little, playful and childish Mew? I can't believe that he finally accepted responsibility …_)"

Right on time, the so-called-childish-playful and little legendary appeared from the wood and the sight of Lugia confused him in an instance. At least, he found Ash again, however, he was with another girl and slowly but surely, Mew needed an explanation.

"(What are you doing here?/_What are you doing here?_)"

Both legendaries demanded an answer and it seemed that legendaries didn't keep as much contact to each other as you would assume at first.

"(I asked first!/_I asked first!_)"

Ash sweatdropped, because it was just wrong that two legendaries behaved like small children, therefore it was up to Ash to solve the problem for them. Trying to put everything in a short speech, Ash explained the whole situation.

"Listen! At first, Lugia is here to ask for my help to get the Lugia-egg and seconds, Mew already helped me with the first steps to get it! All in all, we don't have to worry, because we have a good chance to win that egg and bring it back to his uh … mother … or how you legendaries would say it …!" Ash stopped, crossing his arms, because he still wondered how legendary Pokémon could get children.

"(I was faster than you!)"

Mew said proudly, extending his tongue towards the larger legendary.

"(_You're as childish as always, Mew. Let's hope that you didn't annoy the Chosen One too much with your presence._)"

"It's okay, Lugia. Mew helped me in more ways than one and he can be more serious." Ash explained, sighing. "I'm sorry that you flew the whole way with Melody for nothing, Lugia, because we already work on this mission."

Mew looked gloatingly to the Orange island legendary.

"(_You don't have to be sorry, because you already sacrifice your time for us, however, remember that the egg shouldn't hatch in any case near the island!_)"

"Uh … why shouldn't it hatch near the island? …" Ash asked confused, looking to Mew, but the legendary didn't know much either.

Lugia immediately turned to the smaller legendary, glaring at the pseudo-hero who didn't know what this quest was about. Mew and Ash were shocked, because it didn't make a difference to them if the egg would hatch after they won it, o matter if it was on the island or not.

"(_Don't tell me that you don't know about the content of the egg, Mew!_)"

"(Isn't it a Lugia-egg?)"

"(_It is, but unfortunately, not just a normal-egg. We aren't sure, but perhaps it could contain a much darker version of me._)"

Now it became confusing, because Ash though the whole time that he would need to get the egg, so that the Lugia-baby wouldn't be raised by criminals. However, now it seemed that the baby would be evil anyway and that it didn't matter whether it was within his hands or within Giovanni's hands.

"What does that mean?" Ash searched for answers.

Lugia turned to the Chosen One, indicating that it was more important than he thought at first. After all, it was still important that Lugia and Melody appeared here, because Mew didn't know the full quest and with such a forgetful Pokémon, it should be difficult to complete the mission.

"(_That does mean that it's an evil Pokémon from it's birth and we will need some time to raise it to a more neutral Pokémon. We won't be able to make it as human-loving as us, but at least it wouldn't attack humans without a reason. However, it's very strong, although it would have been just hatched and everything in his path could be destroyed._)"

Ash, Mew and Melody listened and it was clear that this legendary shouldn't be near humans at first. Unfortunately, there wasn't a guarantee that the egg wouldn't hatch before the finals and the group realized how serious this situation had become.


	35. Chapter 35

Ash listened silently to Lugia's explanation and the Chosen One only felt confirmed about his quest for the dark egg. Deep within his heart, Ash doubted that this baby legendary would be evil from its birth and the raven-haired boy wouldn't blame this Pokémon for something that it even hadn't done so far.

"Don't worry, Lugia! Leave it to Mew and me to prevent the worst case scenario." Ash said with a determined voice, praising his legendary friend for its work so far.

"(_Okay, but why are you here in Kanto, although you said that you already compete at the tournament?)"_

"(Unlike you, I can teleport to any place! I'm just more talented and cuter than you!)"

Mew stared at Lugia and the smaller legendary would demand some respect from the beast of the sea, but the Jotho legendary wouldn't give it to him like that. In the background, Ash facepalmed and the black-haired trainer shook his head at the antics of the powerful Pokémon.

"(_That's not a competition about who helps the Chosen One more, Mew!_)"

"(However, if it was, I would win any day!)"

"(_You'll never change and perhaps you already brought the Chosen One more problems than you solved. Nevertheless, Ash, I'll fly to the tournament island as well and if you need me, I'll help you, because nobody should need to carry this burden alone and Mew isn't the best help.)"_

"(Hey!)"

Finally, Ash was part of the conversation again and the Kanto trainer gave the legendary a thumbs up.

"Everything will end well, just like at the Orange Islands." Ash explained determined. "I don't think that we'll need your help, because my Pokémon never let me down and it would be too dangerous for you to show yourself at the tournament."

"(_Even now, you think about the safety of us legendaries. That's just typical for you, Chosen One, but we trust you._)"

Throwing one last glare at Mew, Lugia turned around and waited for Melody to climb onto its back, because the legendary would need to bring the girl back to her home, although Mew could teleport her in no time. Strangely enough, Melody didn't accept the offer and the girl instead walked to Ash.

"Ash, would you mind if I accompany you on your mission?" Melody asked hopefully. "It had been quite boring on the Shamouti islands and I would love to see you compete at a tournament …"

Melody slightly blushed, because the raven-haired trainer had become so handsome over the years and perhaps he wasn't in a relationship so far. Several years ago, she admitted that Misty would be the better fit for him, but it could be that it turned out to be wrong.

Ash didn't know, but he wasn't the kind of person who would deny someone a wish. After all, it wouldn't be a problem to take her with to the tournament island, thanks to Mew's teleportation skills. Unfortunately, Ash didn't know how jealous girls could be and the raven-haired trainer would cause some hard times for his girlfriend May.

"Of course, you can come with us, but you should know that - - -" Ash was cut short when Melody gave him another peck kiss on his cheek and Mew raised an eyebrow at that. Unlike Ash, Mew knew how May would react to that girl and such a kiss could tick her off.

"Thank you so much, Ash! I'll support you in every possible way." Melody explained, smiling brighter than the sun.

"(_We'll meet again sooner than later, Chosen One._)"

Lugia noted before it took off from the ground and flew away. It was a short meeting between them, but Ash learned some important facts about his mission and fortunately, he got them before something bad happened.

After the legendary vanished within the sky, Ash remembered that he initially needed to do something else first before he could think about the tournament again.

"Mew, where's May?" Ash asked hectically.

"(I sent her to Torterra, so that she would stop them to bully some of your Pokémon.)"

"I almost forgot that I was about to end this conflict. We need to go back to her immediately!" Ash explained, already dashing into the direction of the ranch again. Despite his trust for May, Ash wouldn't let handle this situation on her own.

"Who's May?" Melody asked and it wasn't a surprise that the girl would ask this eventually.

"She's my girlfriend!" Ash clarified from the beginning.

"Oh …." Melody responded quietly, wondering why Ash wasn't together with Misty. However, there was still the possibility that this thing between Ash and the girl wasn't very serious and perhaps, Melody could see how good her chances were.

Walking through the woods, Ash hoped that his Torterra wouldn't do anything wrong. As he walked, Ash could hear Mew within his head and it seemed that the legendary wanted a conversation in private with the Chosen One.

"(Why did you allow her to come with us, Ash?)"

"What's the problem with her, Mew? She's a good friend and you can teleport us all back to the tournament island anyway." Ash whispered to the legendary, making sure that Melody didn't hear anything from this dialogue.

"(Don't you think that May could have a problem with her?)"

"Why should she?" Ash asked naively.

"(Isn't it weird that she kissed you on your cheek?)"

"That's just a welcome kiss from the Shamouti islands, Mew. It doesn't mean anything and besides, I already told her that May is my girlfriend, so everything will be alright." Ash whispered towards Mew and the legendary wasn't convinced. It didn't matter if the girl knew about Ash's relationship, because girls could be like furies.

The trio walked, although Mew preferred to fly, through the woods to reunite with May who had her hands full with a huge argument between Torterra and Meganium. Only Ash's appearance could end this now and the raven-haired trainer would apologize to his Pokémon for letting them alone four years ago.

Max, Brock, Norman and Gary won their first-round matches, but Misty and Paul's still had to come and actually, they should start within the next hour and nobody had seen them for quite a while. It was unlikely that Misty would voluntarily miss her match to support Delia and Paul wouldn't be Paul if he didn't compete at every match.

Meeting in front of the stadium, the group would need to come up with a very good plan.

Brock left the entrance of the stadium and the rock-type gym leader still rubbed his cheek after he received that echoing slap from AJ. It was senseless to deny it, because the girl was pretty and Brock really thought that he had a chance with her.

"Congratulations, Brock!" Norman said, patting his fellow gym leader on his shoulder.

"It was uh … another kind of match, I guess." Gary said, but he started to worry about his unofficial girlfriend.

"Let's go back on topic! I slowly but surely doubt that Misty took Delia with to a café or so." Caroline explained, being good friends with Delia ever since day zero.

Gary lifted his hand and waited for attention before he put a mobile phone next to his ear. Everyone wondered whom he wanted to call, but the researcher soon explained it.

"What?! I call Misty on her mobile phone, so that I can tell her that she doesn't have much time until her match." Gary said casually, not understanding the puzzled faces of his fellow friends.

"Why didn't you call her earlier?" Max asked.

"Oh, she doesn't like it when I clinch too much." Gary answered without thinking.

"What does that mean?" Max asked puzzled, not understanding this term.

"Nothing , Nothing, just that she doesn't like it when I call her without a reason, he-he." Gary said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his phone. The rest of the group looked with a knowing look at the researcher, not believing one word of him.

Gary's phone rang once, twice, trice and four times, but nobody answered his call. Not losing hope after the first time, Gary tried again, but this time, it was blocked after the second ring and the researcher couldn't come up with a reason why Misty shouldn't answer him. Perhaps she was still mad at him, but she wouldn't stay away only because of that.

"Sorry, but she doesn't answer …." Gary informed the other members of his group.

That were bad news for the group, but they still had some time and it shouldn't be wrong to create some teams to search for them. It wasn't just Misty, because Delia, Dawn and Paul were missing as well.

"Listen, we will create three groups to search for our missing friends, okay? Misty took Delia to some location, but I don't have a clue what Paul and Dawn are doing …" Gary explained.

"He-he …" Norman laughed gloatingly.

The subsequent slap from Caroline didn't surprise anyone, because Norman shouldn't share his dirty thoughts with the rest.

Gary ignored this interruption and continued.

"The first group will consist of Norman, Caroline and Max! You'll look through the alleys and shops within the city." Gary informed then and the 'family' seemed not very excited about there location, at least not the males.

"Please no!" Norman and Max whispered to Gary.

"What's wrong with that?" The researcher asked confused. It was perhaps the best location to find them, but Norman seemed to be rather nervous about this.

Norman and Max silently pointed to Caroline.

Obviously, they believed that the brunette would exploit the situation and look through some shops and of course, Max and Norman could carry bags through the streets. It didn't matter how important it was to find Delia and the others, Caroline couldn't withstand her urge to buy something.

"The Maple family!" Professor Oak said with a happy tone before he noticed something. "Didn't you have a daughter?"

Caroline and Norman looked at each other and they had to admit that they hadn't seen May in quite a while. However, unlike Oak, they knew that she was probably somewhere with Ash and after that stunt of Norman the past morning, it should be a miracle if they showed up today at all.

"She enjoys a nice day on her own." Caroline said and the rest believed her, because Caroline should be the last person that would need to lie.

"Let's go on!" Gary said, ignoring Norman's wish to be appointed to another location. "Brock, you'll go with uh … Ritchie and uh … Morrison, right?"

The two additional members nodded, feeling rather uncomfortable between all those people that knew each other for so long.

"Brock knows you the best, therefore you'll take the forest and the park, okay?" Gary explained and Brock's group didn't have a problem with that suggestion.

"That only leave Tracey, grandpa and me then." Gary said, hoping that three groups were a good possibility to find his girlfriend and Ash's mother in time. "We'll take the beach and the holiday houses."

With the exception of Norman and Max, everyone was okay with the groups, therefore they splat up to search for their friends. It wasn't normal that already four people were missing and they would even ask Officer Jenny for help if they had to. Of course, Brock would do this task voluntarily.

Misty looked to the people in black that caught her and Delia. It happened too fast, the redhead couldn't even try to defend herself or Ash's mother, and now she could miss her tournament match that would start within forty minutes at stadium three.

Moreover, she didn't know where she was at all, because those criminals put a sack over her head during the trip to this building.

Of course, she was tied up to a chair and the water-type trainer was even gagged, so that she couldn't yell for help. Next to her was Delia and the woman just sat silently there as well, not seeing a reason to move much during this situation.

Misty hated it, because she saw her Pokéballs on a table next to her, along with the rest of her utensils.

After she heard it last night from Gary, Misty assumed that this had to been the Team Rocket members that stole the list with the participants last day. The redhead wasn't the typical helpless girl, but at the moment, she wouldn't mind some help.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring and Misty assumed that it was one of her friends, most likely Gary.

Hearing the sound as well, one of the Rocket member walked to the table and picked up the phone to see who could look for the redhead. After a few moments, it stopped before it started once again to ring and this time, the men in black pushed the red button to cut it short.

A second member entered the room.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Just the phone of that girl, but I already blocked the call. It was some guy who's called Gary honey. Stupid name." The black Rocket explained.

Misty blushed, because she didn't intend that anyone else would look at her phone besides her and now Delia heard it as well.

"Check the list and look if he's a participant as well." The second Rocket asked and the man near the table immediately looked through a list until he found a name similar to that one on the phone.

"I only found a Gary Oak, but according to our newest information via phone, he already won his match today." He answered, putting his hands on his hips, so that the list was at the back of his back. It was only a short time, but Misty could throw a look at the list.

There were hundreds of names, but the gym leader could see that her name was marked with red, obviously implying that she was 'pulled' from the tournament. However, she saw another name that made her suspicious and the gym leader didn't believe her eyes at first.

It was Ash Ketchum.

Misty winked several times before the Rocket put the list onto another table, but the idea was within Misty's head.

'Could it be that Gary was right? ….' Misty thought, although she wouldn't believe it immediately. There was always a chance that this list wasn't correct, but on the other hand, it was confirmed that the list was stolen and the redhead looked slightly to Delia.

It was weird, but after a few seconds, the Rockets started to talk again and this time, it was actually about Misty.

"It was a lucky shot that we caught Misty Waterflower and I'm sure that our teammate won't have a problem now to win her match after we removed the only threat within the match. Of course, she would have won anyway, but we can't take a risk this time. There are only three of us left within the tournament and it would be a disaster if all of us would be eliminated today." The smaller Rocket explained to his 'friend'.

The redhead listened carefully, because it seemed that she was only caught, so that she would miss her match and lose it via forfeit. Somehow, those Rockets knew that Misty would face one of their members and Misty was seen as a threat.

It was a cheap trick, but as long as Misty wouldn't come out of this, she couldn't do anything at this.

However, Gary called her already and perhaps, the researcher already searched for her, although it could be too late.

The Rocket then approached Misty before he smirked right into her face and the girl wanted to punch, kick or spat at this idiot, but nothing of that was possible at the moment.

"It was quite easy to catch despite your status as gym leader, redhead." The Rocket explained before he turned to Misty's belongings. "Nevertheless, your Pokémon seem to be strong enough four us and I'm sure that you won't mind if we take them."

Misty murmured something through the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth, but it wasn't understandable.

The criminals just laughed at the pathetic girl, but they had to keep her here until the tournament was over and after that, it didn't matter if she went to the police.

As of now, Misty had to rely on help from her friends.

Fortunately, Misty could free one of her legs from the chair before the man approached her once more. With a lot of momentum, Misty lifted her feet and kicked into that place where it hurt the most and the redhead showed that nobody should mess with a gym leader from Cerulean city.

"They aren't here, Paul!" Dawn exclaimed, coming out of the hideout where Ash had been yesterday, but today, there wasn't anyone or anything. She put all her hopes into this attempt, but now, she didn't have a clue where Misty and Delia could be.

"It was to be expected that they wouldn't use this hideout again." Paul said without any care in the world, only pointing out the obvious.

"Could you at least try to sound worried?" Dawn said annoyed, although she was known for her catchphrase 'No need to worry'.

"Would it change anything? If you worry, you're weak and we can't afford something like that." Paul explained his attitude before he looked into every direction. There wasn't much beside the forest and the Sinnoh trainer had to keep an eye on his watch, because his match would start soon as well.

""You said that you would help me!" Dawn countered, putting her hands on her hips.

"I said that I would look for some competition." Paul 'apologized' himself.

Dawn growled, but she stayed calm.

"Time runs out and we still don't have a clue where they are! It would be terrible if Misty missed her match, so that some stupid Rocket could advance instead." Dawn repeated the situation and Paul couldn't hear it anymore.

The purple-haired trainer just walked into another direction.

"Where are you going?" Dawn said sternly.

"Does it matter? We don't have a hint, therefore every direction is better than standing senseless around." Paul's calmness could rive someone crazy and the blue-haired coordinator hated to admit, but Paul was right.

Dawn followed Paul until she caught up with him and now they were on their way into a direction that nobody of them explored so far and hopefully, it could be the right one. Nevertheless, Paul looked onto his watch and the trainer wouldn't miss his match in favor for Misty.

"What do you think May and Ash are doing?" Dawn said casually.

"Waste the day with senseless emotions, maybe?" Paul suggested, but the following slap on his head showed that Dawn wasn't that opinion.

"They are a nice couple and you should look at them as a role model." Dawn said, speaking with closed eyes.

"What should I possible learn from their behavior?" Paul replied, shrugging.

Dawn sighed, because she hadn't the perfect 'boyfriend' in Paul. Nevertheless, she made process during the last days and sooner or later, Paul would open up completely. Walking through the woods, the pair looked for a hint that could lead them to another hideout of Rocket.

According to the last one, it seemed that they preferred locations within a forest and disguised as ugly buildings that nobody would look through.

Suddenly, they heard how someone yelled in pain.

May couldn't look how Meganium and Torterra would jump each other and the girl immediately released her remaining Pokémon from her balls. It became obvious that May couldn't stop this argument, therefore she had to buy some time for Mew.

Munchlax, Wartortle, Skitty, Blaziken and Beautifly stood in a row in front of her and her team waited for orders.

"Listen, we need to stop this argument, but please, don't hurt anyone." May explained, not making the perfect orders right now. It would be difficult to stop an argument without putting someone onto the backseat.

Blaziken jumped between the two grass-types and tried to push them away from each other, but both Pokémon were bigger than the fire-type and it became a test of strength to keep them away from each other. May's other Pokémon pulled on the tails of both Pokémon, but once again, it became obvious that Ash's Pokémon were stronger than May's.

Pokémon after Pokémon was kicked away from the tumult and Beautifly couldn't even move Torterra one inch. Without attacks, it wouldn't be possible to fulfill May's order.

May held Manaphy in her arms and the brunette became slightly desperate, because she didn't know what took Mew so long. Moreover, she started to worry about Ash as well.

Meganium and Torterra pushed Blaziken to the ground before they started to attack each other.

Meganium put her whole body weight into a Bodyslam and the grass-type nailed Torterra's head onto the ground, but the Sinnoh Pokémon countered with a Tackle attack that pushed Meganium to the back.

Pikachu, Glaceon and some other Pokémon tried to reason with the two battling Pokémon, but both of them fought with belief.

"Stop! Can't you see that this is insane!" May pleaded them, but the two grass-types didn't even listen to her.

Every attempt to calm them down was ignored and Torterra to solve this problem with violence. There wasn't place for the belief that Ash would return and the grass-type evolution prepared for a Leaf storm that would beat some sense into Meganium's head.

The attack approached the other side of the argument and Meganium didn't know how it should counter now. However, before the Jotho Pokémon was hit, the attack was stopped a few inches before her and everybody wondered who it was. Unexpectedly, Mew appeared and the legendary glared at both Pokémon before it turned around.

"STOP, TORTERRA! It's enough!"

Torterra immediately seemed to be confused, because this voice seemed to be similar to that of his old trainer, however, that couldn't be possible. Looking with disbelief into the space, Torterra shivered a bit at the tone of the words.

The other Pokémon watched puzzled as well as their leader seemed to be in some kind of shock.

Without any introduction, Ash appeared from the woods and the Kanto trainer seemed to be very emotional right now.

"ASH!" May exclaimed happily after she almost lost hope that the trainer would return again.

Pikachu, Glaceon and Manaphy sighed in relieve while Meganium sat down and the grass-type almost forgot that she didn't have a reason to be so angry towards Torterra. It was an awkward silence for the next few seconds and Ash could almost feel how every glare was directed towards him.

Being lost of words, Ash didn't know what to say to Pokémon that fought because of him.

Snorlax, Swellow and Torkoal ran towards their trainer with tears in their eyes and soon, the trio surrounded their trainer. Swellow almost pushed Ash to the ground when it flew against his chest and Snorlax would have crushed Ash, but fortunately, its empty stomach didn't allow such a behavior right now.

The small crybaby Torkoal had his cry-attack again and the fire-type couldn't stop with its tears.

Holding Swellow in his arms, Ash couldn't explain how much he missed him and the raven-haired boy just smiled at Torkoal. It was amazing to reunite with them and even Snorlax seemed to be excited despite its empty stomach that would usually cause a disaster.

The bird soon sat on Ash's shoulder and the Kanto trainer looked to the other Pokémon.

Torterra looked like as if he saw a ghost and too some degree, it was right. Not winking a single time, Torterra stared at the raven-haired boy that appeared out of nowhere after four years and the grass-type didn't know what it should believe.

Torterra's camp stood in silence when their trainer interacted with some Pokémon from Meganium's camp and nobody of them seemed to be more confused than Torterra.

Ash approached his Sinnoh Pokémon, but every time, he took a step, Torterra took a step to the back.

Ash was confused and the trainer approached his Pokémon faster, but suddenly Torterra turned around and ran away as fast as it could, leaving a puzzled Ash behind.

"Wait! It's me! Ash!" Ash reached with his arm for his Pokémon, but the grass-type was already out of eyeshot.

Feeling bad, Ash knew that he couldn't let him go like that, but before the Kanto trainer could follow him, he was tackled to the ground by the rest of the Pokémon. Unlike Torterra, the remaining Pokémon couldn't believe their luck.

When Ash sat on the ground, he noticed that someone crawled onto his lab and the trainer then saw that Corphish searched for his attention. After a few happily calls, Corphish lowered its head and the water-type felt bad that he didn't believe in Ash's return. Understanding his Pokémon, Ash place his palm onto Corphish's head before he would free him from his worries.

"Come on, Corphish! There's no reason to feel bad." Ash smiled comforting. "It was my fault that I put you in front of the decision what to do after my disappearance."

Ash looked around to see that Staraptor, Buizel and Noctowl looked also to the ground, feeling bad as well. Of course, it bothered them that they lost faith in their trainer and now that he was back, how could they ever hope to get his trust again.

Ash placed his arm around Buizel and pulled the otter closer to his body and with his other arm; he did the same to Staraptor. All other Pokémon gathered around their trainer and even, Primeape and Gliscor came as close as they could come.

May, Pikachu and the others looked on as Ash pulled his hat deeper down into his face to cover the obvious sadness that he felt right now. Mew expected that he would love nothing more than reuniting with his Pokémon, but the moment itself, was always difficult to handle.

Corphish looked up when a small tear fell onto his head and the water-type looked to its returned trainer. Several streams of water went down his face and the group of Pokémon was confused about Ash's reaction, because it should be them who would need to cry.

After a few moments of silence, Ash lifted his head up again, showing his watered eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I left you alone …." Ash bit on his lips, because he felt so bad, but he finally admitted it.

The Pokémon were shocked to hear this and they immediately comforted their trainer when Buizel hugged Ash's torso to comfort him. Ash sniffed before he realized how much luck he had and that he couldn't ask for better Pokémon.

"I'm the luckiest trainer ever to have Pokémon like you …" Ash explained slowly, not understanding why his Pokémon forgave him that quick.

May giggled slightly in happiness and Mew felt once more confirmed that it was the right decision to start this whole Ash's return stuff.

After a few moments, Ash stood up and slowly walked away to catch u with a Pokémon that needed his apology as well. At first, Buizel and the others wanted to follow, but this was only a conversation between Torterra and Ash. From out of all Pokémon, Torterra had to feel the worst and Ash knew that it needed more than a few comforting words to close that wound.

"Please, it's better when I go alone!" Ash said before he walked into the distance.

May wanted to say something, but Mew stopped her and the legendary knew that the raven-haired trainer had to do this. Looking after him, the group hoped that there wouldn't be any bad feelings after this day.

Suddenly, they heard noises from the bushes before a girl fell out of the woods and she seemed to be out of breath. She looked to the group, but she couldn't spot Ash anywhere and Melody had to admit that the Chosen One was very fast.

"Who are you?" May asked confused and Mew smiled weakly, because it would start right now, what he had predicted.

Ash went across the ranch, but he wasn't in a hurry, because he would take as much time as he needed to talk with Torterra about the past and the Kanto trainer knew that it needed time to handle such things.

It was a short walk until Ash spotted the large Pokémon next to a tree.

Slowly he approached the Pokémon and Torterra didn't even notice its trainer and soon, Ash was almost behind the grass-type. Thinking about a way to start the conversation, Ash needed to trust his feelings to understand Pokémon and perhaps, he could erase the blame from both sides.

Instead of approaching Torterra from the front, Ash sat down and leaned against the tree before he pulled his hat once again deeper down into his face. He didn't know, but he could handle his emotions better when he didn't have to look at anything. On the other hand, the raven-haired by knew that he needed to talk a bit different to the proud grass-type.

A slight breeze went through the leafs of the tree.

"Wanna talk?"


	36. Chapter 36

As soon as Torterra heard his trainer's voice, he looked away and the grass-type still felt uncomfortable to be confronted with that situation. For years, he had tried to convince the other Pokémon to say goodbye to Ash. Now that Ash had returned, Torterra felt like the bad Pokémon and at first, he didn't understand why Ash followed him.

Ash noticed his Pokémon' behavior, but the trainer wouldn't give his Pokémon a telling-off.

Looking to the tree above him, Ash noticed that it was the time of the year when fruits were at their best. Deciding that words weren't needed, Ash climbed up the tree to get some of those fruits and of course, the grass-type didn't notice anything.

The Sinnoh Pokémon stared to the horizon without anything on his mind right now.

The raven-haired boy sat on a branch and looked to the ground. Having an apple within his palm, Ash threw the fruit to the ground only a few inches away from Torterra's head. However, the large grass-type didn't even bother to look at it.

Repeating this gesture, Ash threw three more apples to the ground, but with the same result.

There wasn't just a way to get a reaction out of his Pokémon and Ash needed to be a bit more specific.

This time, Ash threw the fruit directly onto the head of his Pokémon and it became obvious that Torterra had to calm itself down to keep his composure. Nevertheless, it was a reaction and Ash already took the next fruit into his hand to come up with the next step.

Throwing the next fruit, Ash had to realize that his Pokémon wasn't so helpless when Torterra cut the apple with a razor leaf before it hit his head. Moreover, one of the leafs flew into the tree and cut an apple that was right about Ash's head. After a few moments, it was an equal one on one, but Ash listened carefully when his Sinnoh Pokémon chuckled.

Ash' competition sense was activated and the raven-haired boy immediately threw several other fruits onto the grass-type.

Keeping away most of the apples, Torterra had enough and kicked with one of his legs against the tree that Ash was sitting on.

Due to a moment of carelessness, Ash fell off the tree and the raven-haired boy crashed onto the ground. Again, there was a small chuckle from Torterra audible, but the grass-type immediately looked away again.

Rubbing his near-end, Ash wasn't finished with the stubborn Pokémon. Approaching his friend, Ash took one of the apples with him and held it in front of Torterra's face. The Pokémon, however, didn't care for it and with its gesture; it made clear that he wasn't hungry.

Pushing the fruit against the mouth of the grass-type, Ash started to force Torterra to eat it, but the Sinnoh Pokémon refused to open his mouth. Using his whole bodyweight, Ash tried to get the apple through the teeth of the grass-type, but it wasn't so easy.

The Sinnoh Pokémon pushed Ash to the side and this situation wasn't about Ash's return anymore.

Using his new abilities once more, Ash gathered his aura within his arms before he opened, much to the shock of Torterra, the mouth of his Pokémon. Putting the apple into the mouth of the large Pokémon, Ash hoped that he would finally accept the food.

Smiling, Ash waited for the response.

Unfortunately, Torterra spat the apple into his face and that meant war.

The next sequence involved an all-out-brawl and several attacks from the two. It looked weirdly, but both of them were soon enveloped by a cloud of dust that prevented anyone to see what happened in there.

According to the noises, both of them didn't hold back and all of their emotions were turned into punches and kicks. Materialized into frustration and anger, Ash and Torterra's feelings of the past five years resurfaced in this brawl.

Thanks to his aura, Ash could hold his own against his Pokémon, but Torterra's massive body turned out to be too much for Ash who was soon body slammed to the ground. Not being ready to quit, Ash used some kind f aura punch to force his Pokémon to relinquish its position.

Now it became personal and Ash took five apples at once and pushed them into the mouth of Torterra, however, his Pokémon answered with an energy ball that destroyed the apples and caused a mediocre explosion between them.

After the smoke vanished, Ash laid on his back and panted heavily. In addition, Torterra was exhausted as well and the grass-type couldn't believe that its human trainer could fight against him.

Some bruises and scratches were visible on Ash's skin, but the trainer suddenly started to laugh.

Not knowing why, Torterra smiled and the grass-type realized that it was some kind of childish to argue about fruits like that. It seemed that Ash could break the ice between them without using words and Torterra couldn't be mad anymore.

"It's great to see that you're still in a great shape, my friend." Ash noted, speaking for the first time in several minutes.

The grass-type closed its eyes, not answering for now. However, a few seconds later, Ash stood in front of his Pokémon and patted it onto his head. It was a bit confusing for Torterra, but he accepted the gesture for now.

The whole frustration and anger of Torterra towards Ash's disappearance four years ago was gone and the grass-type felt free for the first time. Perhaps it were bad ghosts that haunted Torterra all those years, but fortunately, they faded away.

"I'm proud of you that you cared for some of my Pokémon and I can imagine that it wasn't easy to handle the situation. Of course, there had been some arguments, but let's try to look forward, okay?" Ash explained and fortunately, his grass-type agreed.

Ash then looked at his clothes and skin.

"Oh boy, I hope that May isn't angry that we've beaten up each other …" Ash chuckled nervously.

Nevertheless, Torterra felt uncomfortable to think about the reunion with the other Pokémon, because he didn't treat them in a perfect way.

"Don't worry!" Ash said with a convincing voice. "Meganium and the others will understand it when I explain them everything. It's my duty as your trainer to help you with that."

Torterra still couldn't believe how much understanding Ash showed him and that the raven-haired trainer wasn't mad at him. After all the grass-type had always said that Ash wouldn't return, but now, he wouldn't lose hope in him ever again.

Both of them walked slowly back to the group, but due to some bruises, they were slower this time.

May still looked at this new girl and the brunette wondered why she was here at all. Under normal circumstances, she shouldn't be jealous, because she and Ash were already together, but May would protect Ash even more after she had him back.

"I asked: Who are you?" May repeated again after she didn't receive an answer from the maroon-haired female that sat on the ground.

Mew wasn't quite sure whether he should tell May the facts or not. In the end, it didn't matter, because Melody was able to introduce herself to the girl that seemed not very sympathetic at first to her.

"I'm Melody and I'm a friend of Ash." Melody responded politely, standing up again.

May raised an eyebrow at that, because she assumed that this girl took Ash with her into the forest. It didn't matter why she did it, because May became furious that Ash was almost robbed again from her and this time, she would clarify that Ash belonged to his beloved ones.

"I'm May! Ash's **girlfriend**!" May emphasized the last word and her smile turned upwards down. "I hope that you didn't drag Ash into the forest, because he doesn't have time to waste with games like that. Ash's Pokémon need him and you almost destroyed his whole reunion with them!"

"(May, it's not like that and …)"

"Stay out of this, Mew!" May said in her rage and even some of the Pokémon became fearful.

"What are you talking about?" Melody responded with an annoyed voice. "I took Ash to a meeting with - - -"

"You took him to the forest and not to a meeting!" May said angrily. "If I see you one more time how you drag Ash away from us, I'll make sure that you'll hear a melody within your head!"

Mew giggled at this play of words, but he immediately realized that the situation was a bit more serious and the legendary should try to interact with the two females. An argument was the last thing they needed, because Ash and Mew had to do a lot of work.

"(She's right - - -)"

"You don't have to be so cynical!" Melody interrupted Mew again. "Perhaps Ash wanted to go with me into the forest to see an old friend again."

"I'm quite sure that Ash wants to be with his girlfriend and not with you!" May couldn't control her words anymore and she knew that it wasn't a good idea to shout like that, but it was just her fear to lose Ash.

"I can't remember that Ash has anything against me, at least he didn't mind the kiss that I gave him some minutes ago." Melody mentioned the 'welcome kiss' she gave to Ash after he agreed to take her with them.

On the one hand, May's face grew red with anger that the girl claimed that she kissed Ash, but on the other hand, May's eyes watered up at the thought that Ash perhaps didn't mind a kiss from another girl.

"That's a lie!" May said with a mix of sadness and anger in her voice.

Mew looked away, because the legendary knew that such a kiss happened, although it was only a peck kiss on the cheek. To be honest, Mew knew that it would turn out like this, because both May and Ash were still emotionally instable and every thought of a lose of the other one could make them very upset.

Manaphy looked around and the prince of the sea hoped that this wasn't true. His dad shouldn't be together with anyone, but his mama. Feeling the sadness of his mother, the water-type started to cry and it was rarely as of late that Manaphy cried.

May immediately moved around with Manaphy in her arms.

"Don't cry, Manaphy! Ash would never do something like that!" May clarified, hoping that her Pokémon would trust his daddy. Unfortunately, Pikachu knew that Melody kissed Ash once, but he wasn't sure if his trainer allowed it again.

Melody didn't understand this whole scene very good and the girl already had a bad start with May.

Besides May, it was also Meganium who wasn't very fond of that new girl and the grass-type had already too much competition. The situation seemed to became weirder by the moment and who knew how it would end.

Some Pokémon heard a noise in the back and they turned around.

Being back, Ash and Torterra approached the group again and the trainer saw the two girls. In the perfect world. May and Melody would be friends, but Ash had to realize that it wasn't everything perfect.

Meganium shot some death glares to Torterra, but Ash immediately raised his hand to motion to his Pokémon that there wasn't a reason to be mad anymore. Of course, most of the Pokémon noticed the slight change in Torterra's facial expression and maybe Ash was right.

"Ash, you have to clarify that ….." May wanted to ask Ash about melody to calm down Manaphy, because the prince of the sea still sniffed within her arms. Unfortunately, she noticed Ash's dirty clothes and the bruises. "What happened to you?!"

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"It wasn't much, May, because Torterra and I had a small fight." Ash explained.

Meganium growled and the fully evolved grass-type stepped towards Torterra.

"Let me finish!" Ash demanded with a harsh voice and Meganium was startled at the tone of her trainer. "It was a small brawl between two friends and it solved many of our problems. We had been at a point that couldn't be solved with words, but I'm sure that you girls don't understand that so good, right?"

Melody didn't understand a word, but she was still mad at Ash's girlfriend for being so rude.

"(Ash, there's a small problem between our two females here.)"

Mew informed his apprentice and the Chosen One looked to Melody and May. At first, he couldn't believe that those two couldn't coexist, because both of them were nice girls and Melody even became friends with the hothead Misty.

"May, that there is Melody and she asked me to take her with us to the tournament so …." Ash couldn't even finish his explanation when May interrupted him.

"Did she kiss you?" May said hectically.

"Uh … it was just a peck kiss on my cheek …" Ash said confused.

"Oh …." May said with a disappointed voice. It wasn't the feared real kiss, but it hurt nevertheless to learn that your boyfriend received affection from another girl. Biting on her lower lip, May tried to stay focused, but she didn't intend to apologize to Melody, at least not yet.

"Is she really your girlfriend, Ash? She's a bit short-tempered for my taste." Melody noticed.

"We don't have time for such things!" Ash grabbed his head, hating those arguments between girls. "We only have this one day to get everything back to normal; therefore, I suggest that Melody and Meganium go to the other side of the lake to inform my other Pokémon. I can't wait until all of them are reunited again."

"Do you send me away because of her?" Melody asked.

"No, but there are some things that May and I have to do anyway and it'll take some time." Ash explained quickly.

The maroon-haired girl turned her head away from the group before she and the grass-type walked along the lake to the other side of the ranch. It would take some time until she would return, but at least, Ash would finally have the time to get some things done.

"(Wouldn't it have been easier to send Swellow to the others? Even I could teleport to them and tell your Pokémon the News.)"

"It's better to let Meganium do that and besides, I can finally start to teach May some basics of aura now." Ash said, smiling at his girlfriend. It had been his intention since he arrived in Pallet town and Ash seemed convinced that the brunette would learn it without bigger problems.

May was a bit surprised, because she totally forgot about her classes that she would have today. Actually, she wanted to ask Ash more questions about Melody, but she didn't want to break that promise. If she learned something about aura, Ash would take her on a date tomorrow and that was more important right now.

"(I have a bad feeling about that …)"

"Be quiet, Mew!" Ash said before he sat down into a cross-legged position. Motioning to his girlfriend to come closer, Ash crossed his arms as well, because he thought about possibilities to explain this whole stuff to a girl.

May approached him with Manaphy in her arms before sitting down as well, only two feet away from the boy.

Pikachu and Glaceon sat down near to the as well, while Ash's remaining Pokémon gathered around the two humans, being curios about Ash's new abilities that he had from Mew. It felt strange that so many eyes were glued on him, but Ash tried to concentrate on May.

"Let's start your aura lessons!" Ash announced before he frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" May asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know how I should start right now. When Mew started to teach me, I already had some experience with aura, but now I need to start at zero. Of course, we have to assure ourselves that you have the right aura, although Mew said that you have the same as me right now." Ash explained, looking around into the nature. "It would be much easier if we had a time flower …."

Ash then looked to Mew and the Pokémon understood.

"(Okay, I'll be right back.)"

With those words, Mew vanished in a bright light, leaving May wondering where the legendary Pokémon went to.

"Don't worry, May. He just teleported to the tree of beginning to get a time flower for us." Ash explained before he sighed. It would be more difficult than he expected to teach someone about the secrets of aura, but it would pay off in the end.

"Okay …." May said unsurely, feeling the pressure that was on her right now.

"At first, you could tell me what you think aura is." Ash said, smiling. It was an attempt to calm May down a bit. "I know that you saw the time flower as well and what it does, but perhaps you learned some other facts over the years."

"Uh …" May thought a bit. "Aura is the energy within every living creature and plant, right? Everyone has it within its body, but only a few are capable of using it …"

That was everything that May knew so far, but Ash wasn't disappointed.

"At least, you know what we're talking about." Ash smiled once again. "As soon as Mew is back with the flower, we'll start with the real education."

May smiled weakly, because she feared that she could disappoint Ash with her lack of abilities.

Right on time, Mew returned in a bright light and the small legendary held a time flower with his psychic about the ground. He didn't want to risk that he activated the flower, but it wasn't so that it was just a one-time plant.

"Thank you, Mew." Ash thanked his 'mentor'.

All the Pokémon looked curiously at the strange plant, but it was now May who had to take it within her hands. May's heartbeat fastened, because the moment of truth came awfully close and she feared to fail at this task.

Mew then sent the flower to the brunette who opened her palms to hold the aura plant.

One of the Rockets laid on the ground after he received that low blow from the girl. Of course, it hurt like hell, but Misty would pay for her behavior. Strangely enough, Misty smiled towards them, because she was sure that the scream of the man was loud enough to gain some attention from other people.

"You stupid brat! Who do you think you are?" The other Rocket said harshly before he gave the redhead a slap across her face that was almost as loud as the scream of the man.

Fortunately, Misty was tomboyish enough to ignore the pain from that.

"I'm Misty, a better trainer than you and gym leader from Cerulean city!" She said proudly, glaring at those thieves.

"Oh … right, I forgot …" The Rocket said sarcastically before he turned his attention to their second 'guest' in the form of Delia.

"I swear if you touch one hair of her, I'll kick you back to Kanto!" Misty exclaimed, defending the woman that didn't react much to the threats.

It didn't surprised anyone that the Rockets weren't much intimidated by that threat and the men in black grabbed some hair of Delia before forcing her to look up to him. For his surprise, there wasn't any fear within the eyes of the woman and it was rather scary to him.

"Did you already give up all of your hopes?" The Rocket asked.

He was right, because Delia lost all her hope that her son was still alive, but she wouldn't tell it to this stupid man.

"Not very chatty, huh?" The criminal noticed before he released his grip on Delia's hair rather harshly.

Misty growled towards that man, but he just shrugged it off before looking onto his watch.

"Only 15 minutes until the match." He announced, meaning that Misty was only fifteen minutes away of being disqualified in that tournament. A lose wouldn't be that bad for the redhead, but the circumstance that a Rocket would advance, made her very angry.

"Where do you have the other trainers that you caught?" Misty demanded to know, feeling that she needed to assure herself that Ash's name on the list was really there.

"Why should we tell you that?" The Rocket asked. "We won't let you away until the tournament is over and after that, you can complain as much as you want, but it won't change the fact that we have the prize."

Misty should have known it that it wouldn't be that easy to get information, but on the other hand, she couldn't mention Ash's name without risking a breakdown from Delia next to her. It was just desperate and slowly but surely, Misty wondered why nobody searched for them.

"Perhaps we should look which Pokémon the redhead has." The Rocket said casually before taking Misty's Pokéballs. Of course, the red-haired girl protested, but she wasn't strong enough to get rid off those ropes that tied her up to the chair.

"Okay … *cough* …" The Rocket who received the kick to the groin slowly stood up again and he was anything, but happy about the behavior of the gym leader.

Suddenly, someone kicked against the door, but it didn't open. It was weird for the Rockets, because they didn't expect any visit right now. Taking their own Pokémon, they waited before they would do something. There was always the possibility that it was just a stupid kid that kicked against a door of an empty house without a reason.

"Pathetic …."

Misty heard this familiar voice and only one trainer used this word more than anything else.

"What?" Another familiar voice said harshly and Misty knew that it had to be Dawn. It seemed that she and Paul searched for them, but the interaction between those two was always a bit strange.

"You said that you would kick this door open, but that was just a small nudge! Typical girl, but now let me do this! I don't have much time until my match!" Paul said with a demanding voice before he kicked against the door and this time it actually opened.

The bright sunbeams shone into the dark room of that hideout.

Seconds later, Paul entered the room, but unfortunately, he received a hit with a chair against his head.

"Paul!" Dawn screamed, not expecting such an attack from out of nowhere.

Running to him, the blue-haired girl looked for the trainer and luckily, Paul wasn't unconscious. Some blood dropped down from his head, but that wasn't a real problem now. During Dawn's first aid, she was surrounded by some men and the blunette immediately recognized them as members of Team Rocket.

"That's interesting! This young guy is a competitor in the tournament, right?" One of them said satisfied.

"That was a cheap shot, you pathetic loser!" Paul said, sitting up.

"We'll see who will lose and now don't make any protest and give up!" Those Rockets already had some ropes with them to capture some other trainer, but Dawn had enough to be the small defenseless girl.

"Come out, Pachirisu!" Dawn called her electro-type Pokémon that should be able to fend of those Rockets, at least she hoped so.

"Is that everything you got?" Paul said, looking at the seemingly weak Pokémon from Dawn.

It didn't matter, because Dawn and Paul had to free Misty and Delia. Moreover, they were under pressure, because with only a bit over ten minutes left, it would be difficult to beat those criminals and return to the stadium.

Max and Norman had complete other problems, because their female family member couldn't withstand her urge to look into some shops. Unfortunately, they hadn't seen a sign of Delia, Misty or even May and slowly but surely, it became worrying.

"Mum, could we please look for our friends? You can look through the shops tomorrow!" Max said.

"It's possible that Misty and Delia are within a shop, therefore we shouldn't miss the chance to look through every single one of them." Caroline explained, already glaring at the next shop of the street.

"First, you don't need to buy something to leave a shop again …" Norman started, carrying some bags. " … and seconds, Misty wouldn't miss her match because of shopping!"

"I would." Caroline said.

Max and Norman sighed, because it was hopeless with that woman.

The time had come at professor Oak's ranch and Mew would finally see if it was possible to give the 'Chosen aura' to another one. Of course, Mew had to see May and Ash to separate them, because their auras where completely identical.

At first, May hesitated to take the flower into her hands, because she remembered that she couldn't activate it all those years ago during the Cameron palace incident.

"Don't worry, May." Ash said with a comforting voice. "I won't be disappointed if you can't activate it, but you'll never know if you don't try it."

Ash was right on that and May took the flower into her hands.

During the first few seconds, nothing happened and Ash already sighed. However, after some more moments the plant started to glow in a bright light and opened its bloom to reveal the past that it had saved.

Ash smiled cheerfully.

The surroundings were immediately covered with an illusion from the past and Ash knew that it was the tree of beginning, however, he didn't know from which time it was. All the Pokémon looked with confused eyes at the scene before they spotted a second Ash.

The Chosen One frowned, because he couldn't remember that he activated a time flower during his time in the tree of beginning, at least not intentional.

May watched curiously, because she didn't know anything from Ash's stay at the tree of beginning. This version of Ash still wore his old Sinnoh clothes and seemed to have activated the time flower while walking past it.

At first, the Illusion-Ash looked at his hands before forming a small aura ball.

The real raven-haired trainer gulped, because he knew that scene and he wasn't very eager that someone knew from it, not even May or Mew. Ash wanted to close the flower again, but Mew blocked him with his psychic powers. The legendary was interested to see how this scene ended.

Next, the Illusion closed its palm again before he punched the ground for some reason.

"_Damn it! Why couldn't I control my aura that good when it was needed!_"

May listened carefully to Ash's voice and she seemed to understand what the illusion was talking about.

Mew tilted his head, because he hadn't seen the Chosen One like that during his time in the tree.

The illusion then stood up again and walked to a small opening at the side of the tree. Looking once more, the onlookers saw that it was a way to an abyss. Nobody knew what that 'Ash' wanted to do, but it seemed to be dangerous.

Ash wasn't proud of that thought that he during that time.

Lifting one foot off the ground, the Illusion-Ash seemed to jump into the abyss. Not able to look on any longer, Corpish jumped towards the trainer to prevent him to do something wrong. Unfortunately, the water-type jumped through the 'ghost' and landed on its head.

Manaphy closed its eyes and buried his head in the chest of his mama.

Actually, the prince of the sea should know that Ash wouldn't jump, but it was nevertheless a shocking experience.

The illusion didn't move anymore when he turned around. Only Ash knew that he did it because of Mew that talked to him via telepathy. Putting his foot back onto the ground, the illusion sighed and after that, they could hear a growl from a Pokémon.

Many onlookers knew that it was the growl of Charizard, Ash's trusty fire-Pokémon. Leaving the opening again, the illusion walked towards the growl before the 'look into the past' ended.

The time flower closed its bloom again and all the pictures from the past vanished. At first, there was a big silence among the group until Ash started to say something.

"It worked! I'm proud of you, May." Ash said, smiling and hoping that nobody would ask him about that scene. Unfortunately, many eyes looked at him and the raven-haired boy felt uncomfortable right now.

Pulling down his head, Ash tried to avoid the curios looks until he felt how someone wrapped her arms around him. It was surprising, but as soon as Ash looked up, he saw how May buried her face into his chest this time.

One after another, all of Ash's Pokémon surrounded him. His yellow rodent climbed onto his shoulder before cuddling to his cheek. It seemed that many of his friends only now realized how hard this four years were for him.

Patting May's back several times, Ash thanked them for that, but it wasn't so important anymore. It only mattered that everyone was fine and past was past now.

"Now we can start with the real training!"


	37. Chapter 37

After a tearful hug between Ash and his beloved ones, the raven-haired trainer whispered something into May's ear that wasn't audible for the remaining onlookers. As soon as she heard Ash's voice, May eyes widened and she lifted her head up again. Glaring into the brown eyes of the Kanto trainer, the brunette had some disbelief in her eyes and that of course, confused Mew and the others.

The additional blush on May's face didn't reveal very much to the Pokémon either.

After both humans exchanged comforting smiles, it was time to continue with the reason of this whole event. Unfortunately, Mew wasn't very happy about the fact that Ash seemingly promised something to May that he wasn't allowed to know.

"Thank you, Mew for the time flower." Ash said politely, not revealing a bit to his other friends.

"(Is there something that I should know?)"

"Actually not, but it would be nice if you bring the flower back to the place where you got it." Ash said with a slight smirk on his face that increased the suspiciousness of Mew even more.

Nevertheless, the legendary took the flower again and teleported away to return the plant to its original place again. Once more, Ash and May had a few moments for each other again, but this time, they didn't exchange any words. Instead, they smiled at each other like two young lovers that just fell in love with one another.

Manaphy enjoyed the sight of his parents while Pikachu tried to understand the situation.

The other Pokémon increased the distance a bit, so that the two lovebirds had enough room to start the training. At first, Pikachu didn't want to leave his trainer, but Glaceon bit into his tail and dragged him to Blaziken, Wartortle and the others.

"I'm sure that you'll be an excellent pupil, May." Ash said with a convincing voice.

"Do you think so?" May wasn't so sure about that.

"Of course, but you don't have to be too hard to yourself. You probably won't need aura that often, unlike me, because I'm the Chosen One." Ash explained, trying to take some pressure from May.

"Actually, I like the idea of being Mrs. Chosen One." May said playfully and this time it was Ash's turn to blush.

Waving with his arms, Ash signified that it was enough with those compliments and the idea of a wedding with May. "We should really concentrate on the present now and I know what we will train first. 'Accumulation of Aura'."

Right in that minute, Mew returned and the legendary already noticed the new constellation.

"(What did I miss?)"

"I just told May that we'll start with accumulation of aura and I think it shouldn't be too hard to learn, right?" Ash turned to Mew, but the psychic-legendary wasn't so sure about this.

"(If you say so …)"

"Let's start, May! I'll show you what I mean and you'll try to get a feeling for aura." Ash leaned backwards and looked into the sky. "Feeling for aura … uh …. Close your eyes."

"What?" May didn't understand.

"Close your eyes and try to see us without your eyes." Ash said casually. "It could be weird for you, but with enough concentration, you should sense us within your mind."

"Okay …"

May didn't believe it, but she immediately closed her eyes. There was just the darkness and the brunette couldn't claim that she knew where everyone was right now, but nevertheless, she tried to concentrate more and more. Unfortunately, it didn't bring anything, May started to clench her fists, and she started to struggle with her attempt.

Mew sighed, because Ash had the exact same problems in the beginning.

"Don't use your strength for that!" Ash said, believing in his girl.

Relaxing again, May tried it once more until she opened her eyes again. This time, however, her eyes were filled with some tears and her lips quivered steadily. It seemed that she was disappointed in herself that she didn't score the first results already.

"It's okay, May. You don't have to be sad and you can be sure that I didn't succeed at first, too. It was just your first attempt and there aren't any strong auras here at the moment." Ash explained, comforting his girlfriend as good as he could.

"(Hey!)"

"You don't have to feel insulted, Mew." Ash sighed in annoyance before he turned to May again. "We'll repeat it again and this time, I'll show you what I mean with accumulation of aura, okay?"

After she wiped some tears away, the brunette nodded weakly before she closed her eyes again.

Once more, she only saw a black screen in front of her and nothing that could be separated from the dark background. Right in the moment in that she wanted to say something, she could feel something in front of her. It was hard to describe, because it wasn't one of her five senses that showed her something this time. Within the dark area, she saw a blue shadow in the form of a human.

Suppressing her urge to open her eyes again, May concentrated more and could 'see' that this blue light was almost a blue flame and eventually, she could also recognize lineaments of Ash within that picture. It became quite scary and May immediately opened her eyes again to see Ash, who closed his eyes too and concentrated, in front of her.

Mew tilted his head, because the legendary assumed that the brunette had seen something.

"Ash …" May whispered into the wind, so that she wouldn't startle Ash.

The raven-haired boy lifted his head and let out a long sigh as if he had to tense for some minutes, nevertheless, he opened his again and looked over to his girlfriend, awaiting her results that she made or not.

"I-I-I …. saw something, but it seemed that you were on fire …" May described her experience and concerns, but she was immediately confronted with Ash's smile that told her that it was quite normal what she saw in her thoughts.

"Fire is right, but it's not a deadly fire, May. Like I told you, I accumulated my aura, so that it would be more visible for other aura users like Mew or you in this case. You could maybe compare it to martial arts where fighters concentrate before they put all of their effort into their next move." Ash explained quickly in hope that May would lose her fear.

"Why should we learn it if we only see other aura users with it?" May asked curiously.

"I'll try to explain it a bit more logical to you. You can feel, see, smell, taste and hear and all of your senses can be trained, so that they are superior to other peoples' senses. To sense aura is another sense or like Mew likes to call it; the sixth sense. I don't want to bash you, but you haven't trained this sense very much, therefore, your ability to sense aura isn't very, uh … in lack of a better word, skilled. That means that you can only sense huge or concentrated aura. Once more, don't be sad, because I started so as well and it took some time to control it." Ash took a deep breath after this speech, but to be honest, he was proud of himself to be able to explain it like that.

May tried to handle all of those information.

Manaphy, Glaceon and Pikachu were as clueless as May, but at least, the brunette tried to ask some follow-up questions.

"How good are you and Mew?" May asked, leaning forward, so that she was only a few inches away from Ash's face.

"I'm- - -" Ash was interrupted by Mew.

"(Ash's able to see all kind of aura's that are near to him, but he can only see concentrated aura in the distance. Moreover, he needs very long to concentrate for that and - - -)"

"Thank you, Mew!" Ash said harshly. "I think that's enough!"

May giggled a bit, because Mew and Ash's interaction were so funny, yet lovely.

***Splash***

The noise of splashing water turned the attention of Ash and his friends to the lake where they spotted the returning Meganium with some other Pokémon. Unfortunately, they couldn't see Melody who should be with them.

Ash and May's first aura lesson seemed to be over and the Chosen One stood up again, because he would need to negotiate between some of his Pokémon. Unlike him, May sighed and the reason for that was Melody.

Crawling out of the water, Melody's dress was soaked with water and the Shamouti girl knew that her hair was a mess now.

Suddenly, she was lifted somehow into the air before she dropped once more into the water.

Ash quickly turned his head to Mew. "Why did you do that?"

"(I didn't see it the first time ….)"

"Do it again, Mew! I didn't see it the first two times!" This time it was May who demanded a replay and the brunette crawled on her knees next to Ash before Mew dropped Melody once more into the water. Ash could only facepalm at Mew' antics.

Meanwhile, Ash's other Pokémon approached the area, but they glared at Torterra. It seemed that some grief still existed and that it would take more than a few hours to forget the last few years. After she crawled out of the water for the third time, Melody coughed several times before she looked up. Fortunately, Ash gave her a helping hand to get out of the water completely. However, this wasn't well received by May who bit on her lips. It was just a nice act from the raven-haired trainer, but it sill hurt May' heart.

After that, Ash turned to his grass-type. "Meganium, it's not nice to push friends into the water, no matter how much you can laugh about it. "

It seemed that Ash still needed to learn something about jealousy and that it could turn friends into enemies. Nevertheless, all of Ash's Pokémon were reunited and now it was time to explain and clarify some things that concerned Ash, May, Mew and their quest.

The second of three groups walked along the forest and like Max, Norman and Caroline, Brock's group didn't find anything interesting so far. Together with Morrison and Ritchie, Brock tried to think about possibilities that could have happened.

It was a strange constellation, because Ritchie and Morrison knew about Ash, but Brock didn't.

"Who do you think will win the tournament?" Morrison asked casually.

"Probably Paul, Norman or someone that we haven't seen so far." Brock answered, not making a secret that he didn't think that he could win.

Before Morrison could answer, the group saw a familiar woman on their way and the girl looked around as if she searched for something or someone. It didn't take a second until Brock recognized her as AJ from his tournament match.

Not remembering the slap anymore, Brock almost 'flew' to the former participant of the tournament with heart-shaped eyes.

"It has to be destiny that we meet again in this forest on this island! I swear that I've never ever been so sure that I found the perfect lady with that I want to share the rest of my life." Brock's declaration of love ended quickly when he was stabbed by his own Croagunk that appeared right from its Pokéball. Nevertheless, AJ already noticed the familiar face as well and she hoped that Brock would stop with his attempts to hit on her.

"Please, I don't have time for you!" AJ clarified straight away.

"We're sorry for our friend." Ritchie explained. "Actually, we look for some friends and maybe you saw them. It's a girl with red hair, called Misty and an adult woman that most likely looked very upset."

Strangely enough, AJ glared at the brunette boy and she tilted her head several times until it was just too weird.

"Uh …. Is something?" Ritchie wondered aloud.

"You look very similar to that boy that I'm looking for …" AJ explained and Ritchie assumed that she meant Brock's second opponent during his match. It's quite normal that two people that look similar to each other are the last that realize it at all.

"Do you mean your opponent from your match?" Morrison asked. "I can't imagine that he doesn't like to talk with you."

Morrison acknowledged that AJ was a beautiful girl and Ritchie seemed to be lost in his thoughts, trying to find the reasons why she thought that he looked liked that other trainer. Fortunately, Brock's absence ended and the rock-type gym leader stood up, sighing.

"I don't know, but he ran away as soon as I approached him outside of the stadium. After that, I walked into the forest to find him, but I only saw a blue-haired girl and a purple-haired trainer and to be honest, they acted weirdly towards each other." AJ explained, but the part of Dawn and Paul caught the attention of the leader of the group.

"You saw Dawn and Paul? Where did they go?" Brock asked eagerly and Croagunk already made itself ready to strike again. However, this time it wasn't necessary to drag Brock away, because the Pewter city native concentrated more on the rescue of Delia and Misty.

"Dawn and Paul? I don't know them, but the girl seemed to be in a hurry." AJ remembered, but she didn't have time for that anymore. "I'm sorry, but with your permission, I would continue my search for David."

"Could you lead us to the way where you saw the two teens?" Ritchie asked, because he didn't even listen to that girl during the last few seconds.

"I told you that I don't have time ….. " Suddenly AJ seemed to think about something and the situation wasn't maybe that worse. "Could you help me to get a date with David afterwards?"

Brock's world broke down, because he would have wished for a date between her and him, however, now he had to hook AJ up with another boy. That was a task that would be completely unacceptable for the Kanto native.

"Okay, we will!" Ritchie agreed before Brock could even try to change AJ's mind and offer her a date with him instead.

Brock kneeled down and in an rare move, Croagunk patted Brock's back for comfort.

After she got her confirmation, AJ walked quickly into the direction where she saw the two Sinnoh natives last and Morrison, Ritchie and eventually Brock followed her. It was another setback for Brock, but like always, he could shake the disappointment off rather quick.

Dawn's Pachirisu released some electricity from its cheeks that unfortunately, messed up Dawn's hair again. Caring for her hair in the weirdest situations, the blunette opened her backpack and took a comb before she combed through her hair with it.

Paul did a rare facepalm, but the runner-up of the Sinnoh league wouldn't rely on Dawn's help here.

Without words, Paul released Torterra from its ball and the grass-type pushed Pachirisu to the side, because the electro-type wasn't a great help for him. Of course, Dawn's Pokémon complaint about that behavior, but like always, Paul's Pokémon only concentrated on the more important situation.

Eventually, the Rocket members left their hideout and all of them were ready to silence the unwelcome guests. Unlike those who captured Ash, this criminals seemed to be better organized, even spotting some devices that were unknown to Dawn and Paul.

"Paul, we need to work as a team to beat them! Dawn informed her 'love', but the purple-haired trainer was too proud to accept the help of a girl.

Misty, who was inside the house, could hear the conversation and the redhead immediately shouted to the outside.

"Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum and I are tied up and those Rockets want to keep us hostage until their fellow member wins that match that I'm supposed to be in!"

"We were right on that, Paul!" Dawn turned to the trainer to speak with him about their strategy, but the boy already started his own offensive.

"Torterra, use stone edge!" Paul motioned for his Pokémon that it shouldn't show any mercy. Moreover, time was running out and the Sinnoh trainer should already be on his way to the stadium in that moment.

The grass-type created several stones before it shot the towards the criminals.

"Paul! Are you crazy?" Dawn exclaimed, grabbing Paul by his collar. "Misty and Delia are in that house and it would end terrible if the stones hit the walls of it!"

Shoving her to the side, Paul wasn't very concerned.

Before the attack could hit the house or the Rockets, it collided with something else. After the splinters of the stones fell to the ground, Paul saw how a Pokémon left the hideout. It was a yellow creature with a pendulum, also known as Hypno.

"Protect …" Paul noticed and the trainer was experienced with those attacks.

Dawn looked at their opponents and she wondered why they only had called one Pokémon so far. It should be more difficult to take them down, but as of now, it seemed too easy.

One of the criminals looked onto a watch and Dawn remembered that they were under time pressure.

Another Pokémon of the Rockets was revealed when they called an Alakazam onto the field, increasing their defense with another psychic Pokémon. It was followed up with a third one and this time, they called a Gengar that stuck its tongue out towards Dawn.

"Uh …" Dawn was a bit frightened, but Paul played with the thought to call more Pokémon.

"I think that Ursaring will …" Paul explained his plan.

Suddenly one of those Rockets took a weird device that looked like a cannon before he shot with it onto the both teens. Out of an reflex, Paul stepped in front of Dawn and Torterra already started an counterattack.

However, the projectile was too fast and it hit both Paul and Dawn, but it didn't explode with an explosion. After the shock moment was over, Paul wondered what happened before he tried to stand up again.

"Hey, don't pull me so hard!" Dawn yelled.

Paul turned his head before he eventually noticed that he and Dawn were glued together with some sort of glue. Once more, the purple-haired trainer tried to get away from the blunette, but again it wasn't possible to increase the distance between them.

Moreover, the glue connected Paul's arm and shoulder with Dawn's belly and chest. It looked awkward, but it became even worse when they realized that their remaining Pokéballs were enveloped with the glue as well, making it impossible to call them.

Of course, Paul tried to take off his jacket, but it was glued onto his skin, just like Dawn's blouse was glued onto her upper body.

After some more failed attempts, the two teens had to realize that there was no way to break away from each other.

Dawn's blush made clear that she was clearly embarrassed that Paul's shoulder touched her chest like that, but it was useless to shout at him right now. With Torterra and Pachirisu out of their Pokéballs, these two Pokémon were the only ones that could protect the two Sinnoh natives.

"It won't go away, Paul!" Dawn said desperately, having enough that Paul tried to push her away.

Several Rockets laughed hard at that scene, but at least, their device did its work and the two teens couldn't call more of their Pokémon.

"Then don't come in my way!" Paul said, but that was easier said than done.

Torterra and Pachirisu glared at Hypno, Alakazam and Gengar and this battle could end either way. Nevertheless, they only had a bit more than ten minutes until Paul and Misty's matches, so it became unlikely that they could advance.

Misty and Delia only heard the laughter of those criminals and they feared that it didn't look very good for their friends. After someone finally found them, it could still turn out very bad for all of Misty's friend.

Paul concentrated again on the match.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" Paul put everything into this order and hopefully it would end up well.

Several roots emerged from the ground and reached towards the psychic Pokémon. Unfortunately, it was stopped by a triple-psychic attack from them and those roots were manipulated enough, so that they hit Torterra and Pachirisu instead.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaimed before she tried to run to her injured Pokémon. However, she couldn't come even close to her electro-type when Paul didn't move one inch.

"Don't start to panic!" Paul said casually and he still had this neutral facial expression.

Dawn looked to her poor Pokémon that tried to stand up again.

According to the smirks on the faces of the Rockets, everything went after their plan and the time almost ran out. Whispering something to each other, the men in black wanted to finish this story and it couldn't harm to take the Pokémon of Dawn and Paul as well.

"Send them go to sleep, Hypno!" The leader of the Rockets said.

Hypno's pendulum swung to the right and to the left before it used Hypnosis on the Pokémon and trainers. It was a way to end this match without gaining too much attention, with loud noises and battle cries.

"Torterra, use …. " Even Paul was resistant to that attack and the Sinnoh trainer fought against the tiredness. Unlike him, Dawn already fell asleep and she rested her head on Paul's neck.

Pachirisu couldn't do much against this either and the electro-type soon laid flat on its belly, sleeping.

Torterra wasn't spared and the strong grass-type dropped onto his side.

Paul's eyelids became heavier with the second and the boy tried to stay awake, but in the end, he couldn't do anything and everything in front of him became dark.

The group of professor Oak, Tracey and Gary still wandered along the beach in hope to fin a sign of the two females. Fortunately, the beach wasn't very large and soon they finished it completely, leaving the group without a task.

"They are definitely not here!" The researcher 'noticed', receiving strange looks from the other two.

"I know Delia and she would never go away without informing us before." Samuel explained and the professor tried to use his intelligence to create a strategy. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to solve problems outside of his lab, so that it was up to Gary and Tracey to suggest their net step.

"I feel terrible that we convinced her to come with us to the tournament." Tracey said guiltily.

"It's not your fault, but it's senseless to walk along the beach anymore. I hope that the others have more luck, but maybe we could buy some time for them." Gary explained.

"What do you have in mind?" Tracey asked.

"I say that we should go to the stadiums where Misty and Paul would have their matches and inform the referees that it could be that they will come to that match a bit later." The researcher explained and Samuel and Tracey understood.

"It's unlikely that they'll delay the start of the matches …" Tracey wasn't convinced.

"We can only try!" Gary said, crunching with his teeth that it turned into such a situation. "I'll go to stadium one where Misty would have her match and you two will go to stadium 4 where Paul's match will be." Gary suggested before he turned to his grandfather. "If you need a break, grandpa, you can send Tracey alone to the stadium."

Everybody agreed with that idea and the group splat up and walked to their respective stadiums.

Some Pokémon, like Swellow, Snorlax and Torkoal, immediately approached the 'former' camp Meganium and they seemed to be happier than every before. More and more Pokémon appeared, but Ash's Torterra kept still some distance to them.

"I think we need to make it official." Ash suggested before he looked for Meganium. "Hey, Meganium! I need you here!"

The grass-type loved it to help her trainer, but she would definitely not love her next task. However, it was necessary to assure a life between Ash's Pokémon after he would leave for the tournament again. Almost pushing Ash to the ground, the fill evolved grass-type wanted to gain some extra points on Ash's list, although such a list didn't exist.

"Listen! I want that you apologize to Torterra and Torterra will apologize to you, so that all other Pokémon see that this feud is over for good!" Ash explained.

Meganium puffed up her cheeks, because she didn't know how she should forgive Torterra for all the injustice that he caused.

Unfortunately for the grass-type, the majority of the Pokémon looked at her and they waited for the peace between all of them. If Ash wasn't mad at Torterra, nobody should be mad either. Several seconds of silence passed until the Jotho Pokémon approached Torterra with closed eyes.

Ash crossed his arms and enjoyed the moment.

Suddenly, something pulled on his pants and the raven-haired boy looked to the ground. As soon as he lowered his head, he got a slap across his face from the familiar baby Bulbasaur that laughed once it hit Ash.

Fortunately, Bulbasaur's parents appeared as well and the two lovebirds cared for their child now, giving Ash the opportunity to see the progress.

Unlike Ash and Torterra, Meganium wouldn't be able to solve the problem with a small fight and she still turned her head away from the 'traitor'. It was Ash's wish that all of his Pokémon would coexist again and as representatives of their camps, Torterra and Meganium had to finish it now.

Strangely enough, Torterra hadn't such many problems with this and the Sinnoh Pokémon knew that he couldn't deny all of his mistakes.

Inch for inch, the two Pokémon approached each other and now they needed a sign that it was everything back to normal again.

Meganium opened her eyes and looked quickly to the other 'leader' who looked to the ground.

The Jotho Pokémon didn't want to make the first step, so it was up to Torterra and the large Pokémon lifted his right leg to suggest a weird 'footshake'. At first, Meganium didn't react, but then she lifted her own foot and pressed it against the foot of the Sinnoh Pokémon, however, she looked still away.

Seeing the reaction of his Pokémon, Ash thought it would be a good idea to appreciate this progress and the trainer started to clasp for the two.

This leaded several Pokémon to clasp as well, at least those who had hands or similar body parts for that. It turned into a standing ovation for the two grass-types and suddenly, it wasn't such a bad idea anymore to make peace with each other.

Heracross, Croconaw and Quilava interacted with Primeape, Noctowl and Corpish and after a few moments, they seemed like best buddies again. It was heartwarming to see that everything turned into the better and hopefully, it would stay like that for the rest of their lives.

Mew looked happily, because it became more and more obvious that Ash should never leave them alone again.

May's Pokémon got involved as well and the contest-Pokémon had a funny time with Ash's team. It seemed that May's Wartortle watched Ash's Wartortle from the distance and May's water-type blushed slightly when she saw this 'cool' Pokémon.

"May, what's up with your Wartortle?" Ash asked curiously.

Only now, May looked to them, but unlike Ash, she already knew what was going on. Without giving Ash an answer, she walked to her Pokémon before she kneeled down next to her. Being surprised, Wartortle almost fell onto his shell.

"You aren't wrong." May explained and her warhorse looked at her with a confused expression. "That's Ash's Squirtle that you know from the time before Ash challenged Brandon for the third time. It has been quite some time since you last saw him, right?"

The water-type blushed again and she became unsure about the situation.

"Go to him and say hello!" May suggested, pushing her Pokémon gently into the direction of the second turtle.

Looking onto the ground and approaching him step by step, the female Wartortle stood next to her crush. Drawing something with her foot into the ground because of nervousness, Warhorse 'said' something. Unfortunately, it was too quiet and the other Pokémon made such loud noises that it was impossible to communicate with normal volume.

May giggled a bit, because Wartortle copied her behavior from four years ago when she wasn't able to tell Ash her feelings

Everything was great and such an event should be celebrated somehow.

"What do you think, Mew? Do we have some hours to have a small party?" Ash asked his 'mentor'.

"( … *sigh* … We're already longer away from the island than expected, but I guess, it won't change anything.)"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Ash said, smiling.

It was still sunny and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, making it the perfect time for a party. At first, they would need enough food for everyone and after that, they should play some games to have fun with each other. Ash wouldn't waste a single second from his free time that he had before he would need to return to the tournament.

Suddenly, Ash got a bad foreshadowing.


	38. Chapter 38

Without a prior warning, Ash got a terrible headache and the Chosen One put a hand onto his head to stop this weird pain. Slowly but surely, Ash's vision changed and the raven-haired boy couldn't see his Pokémon, girlfriend and friends anymore. However, this new scene in front of him was too blurry and the Kanto trainer couldn't tell where he was.

Suddenly, Ash fell onto his knees.

Only now, Mew and May noticed Ash's strange behavior and of course, the brown-haired coordinator started to worry.

"Ash! What's wrong?" May kneeled down as well and the girl didn't get a respond from boy though.

"( ….. )"

Mew didn't say anything and the legendary seemingly knew what was wrong, although the small legend worried as well.

"Dada? ….." Manaphy tilted its small head.

More and more Pokémon surrounded the trainer and all of them looked worriedly to the raven-haired boy that seemingly suffered from something. Of course, Pikachu talked with his trainer, but like May, he didn't receive an answer from the Kanto native.

Ash's condition didn't become any better when he didn't notice anything from his friends anymore.

"Ash! …. Can you hear me? ….. Please, tell me what's wrong with you …." May's voice didn't reach Ash's mind.

During his trance, Ash didn't see any surroundings, but he saw different individuals in return. It took some time before he noticed that one of them was May, with the others being his mother, some of his Pokémon and friends.

However, they looked rather sadly.

"_May? Mum? ….." _Ash said with some disbelieve, but somehow, he couldn't move one inch.

Trying to move, the boy could only see how the scene developed. Unfortunately, it didn't develop nice, because out of nowhere, he spotted a smaller Pokémon. It looked like a Lugia, but it had black skin and red eyes that stared at his friends.

Being under shock, Ash didn't know what to think.

Suddenly, the black Lugia started to lose control and it seemed to Ash that it was very confused. Apparently, it was the predicted Shadow Lugia from out of the egg and like the real Lugia said, this black legendary wasn't the nicest one.

Not believing that a Pokémon could be evil from its birth, Ash wanted to confront the legendary.

After only a few seconds, the black 'baby' created a Hyper beam within its mouth before it shot it onto the ground. Not wasting a second, it shot another beam onto the ground and this time, it almost hit Ash's friend.

"_May! … Mum! … Pikachu! …." _Ash yelled, but once more, he couldn't move. Crunching with his teeth, the raven-haired boy couldn't look at this scene any longer. Being helpless, Ash saw how one of the Hyper beams hit the ground between his friends.

"_NO!" _Ash screamed with all of his might when his friends were enveloped within the explosion.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" May's voice finally reached the raven-haired boy.

Shaking his head, Ash looked into the eyes of May and the boy couldn't express how relieved he was to see her unharmed. Finally realizing that it was only a bad daydream, the Chosen One noticed that he was covered in sweat and that everyone was staring at him.

"Are you okay, Ash?" May said worriedly.

"I-I-I …. " Ash stuttered unsurely. "I'm okay …"

Ash didn't want to worry his friends with this illusion, so he pretended to be okay.

"You seemed to be in pain." May explained with concern and the small prince within her arms waited for an answer as well. "I feared that you suffered …."

"No, I'm okay!" Ash clarified once more. "It was just a bad daydream."

Mew raised an eyebrow when he heard this, but he stayed silent. Of course, all Pokémon were relieved to see that their trainer didn't collapse and that it wasn't something serious, at least they thought it wasn't something serious.

After he stood up again, Ash tried to shake off the bad memory.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted our reunion." Ash apologized to his friends, but he still thought about this vision. "Let's enjoy the moment together."

May wasn't sure, but she hoped that Ash was right with his interpretation.

"Ouch! ….." Melody exclaimed before she became slightly angry. "Ash, can't you tell your Meganium that she should stop with her behavior?"

Apparently, Ash's grass type teased the Shamouti now and then, because Meganium knew that this girl shouldn't try too much on her trainer. However, thanks to Melody, the situation around Ash was soon forgotten, so that the actual party could start.

"I'm sure that you'll become friends eventually; all of you will." Ash answered casually.

Seconds later, Ash called the rest of his Pokémon, including Tyranitar, Krookodile and Lapras and the large water Pokémon used the nearby lake to swim around. Unfortunately, Pidgeot and Charizard were still at the Pokémon centre on the tournament island.

"They look super strong." May explained, because she didn't see all of Ash's Pokémon until now.

"Yes, I know Lapras and Tyranitar from my journeys through the Orange islands and Jotho. Krookodile, however, became part of my team during my stint in the Unova region." Ash clarified, not being so sad anymore when he thought about the past.

"You had been quite the hero on the Orange Islands." Melody said, wanting to remind Ash that they had known each other for several years now.

"I don't like it to be called a hero." Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Melody earned some glares from Meganium and May, but the girl from the Orange islands didn't care that much. Strangely enough, Mew had been quiet for some time and the legendary seemed to be in thought about something.

Krookodile, Tyranitar and Lapras befriended Ash's other Pokémon, although some of them already knew each other.

"Let's have some time before we need to return to the tournament island." Ash said before he saw something in front of his face. Before he could even do something, Ash received another slap from the small baby Bulbasaur, which resulted in some giggles from the remaining onlookers.

"I hope that my kids won't do something like that …." Ash said without thinking.

"You already think about that?" May said, blushing that Ash already made plans for the time after the tournament, although they wouldn't have kids until they were older.

"It's not like that!" Ash defended himself.

May, nevertheless, grinned at her boyfriend, much to the dismay of Melody and Meganium.

Then, Ash saw the silent Mew and he thought that he should perhaps talk to him in private. Taking a deep breath, Ash wanted to spend as much time with his Pokémon as possible, but unfortunately, it could be that they needed to return rather sooner than later.

"May, could you help our Pokémon to prepare something to eat? Maybe some fruits or other things." Ash needed to send May away for a few seconds, but his voice revealed that there was something else as well.

"Oh …. Okay, no problem." May said with a disappointed voice, although she was slightly mad. "Chosen One matters again, right? If you need help, we'll help you immediately, okay? …."

Ash nodded.

Slowly but surely, May leaded all Pokémon to a place to tell them the plans for the 'party', but actually, she gave Ash some time to speak with his 'mentor'. After everyone was out of earshot, voluntarily or not, Ash wanted to know something.

"Why have you been so silent, Mew?" Ash asked.

"(Aren't you happy that I give you some time with your friends?)"

"You don't have to pretend that you know nothing, Mew. I'm quite sure that you know what happened to me during the trance." Ash clarified.

"(You shouldn't worry too much about it, Ash, but apparently, you got a prevision. Normally, it only happens to aura users that are emotional challenged or under pressure for a significant period of time.)"

"Does that I mean that I looked into the future?" Ash hoped that he was wrong with that.

"(Not necessarily, although it's an option how the future could look like.)"

"It mustn't look like that!" Ash clarified for himself.

"(Listen, Chosen One! Due to your emotional state, your aura showed you a scenario that could happen in your future, but it isn't necessarily the real future. It could be that you fear too much, so that you imagined the worst case scenario.)"

"It's just too likely to risk anything, Mew." Ash explained, not wanting that his future looked like that.

"(Don't start to lose your nerves, Chosen One! I'll always be there for you to protect your friends.)"

"May, Pikachu, and even my mother were attacked and it looked too similar to that incident four years ago, Mew, but I'll make sure that there's no way that I'll fail again." Ash said with a determined voice, although he didn't wonder why his mother was within that scene as well.

"(Don't fear your future, Ash. It will hurt you and your friends to be too concerned.)"

" ….. " Ash bit on his lips before he said with a normal voice to come to a conclusion. "Nevertheless, they shouldn't come near that egg …"

Paul, Dawn, Pachirisu and Torterra still laid on the ground after they were knocked out by the opponent's Pokémon. Slowly but surely, time started to run out for the trainers, especially Paul and Misty.

"That was too easy." One of the Rockets noted. "Although it means that we need to look for another hideout, we still finished our mission and there's no way that the gym leader will come to her match in time."

"Boss, the Pokémon of that boy look strong. Shouldn't we take them?" Another member of the group suggested, talking about Paul's team.

"Why not? I'm sure that we will get a nice bonus when we bring strong Pokémon to our leader." The 'boss' responded, motioning to his group members to take the Pokémon from their sleeping foes on the ground.

When the Rockets approached the unconscious teenagers, they didn't notice that someone left the forest to their left side.

"Did I finally got rid of her?" The brown-haired boy hoped.

That was unexpected and the Rockets couldn't need another witness.

The 'boss' of the group motioned to his Hypno to use Hypnosis once more to 'eliminate' the unwelcome guest. Like ordered, the psychic Pokémon used his pendulum to start another attack, but unfortunately, its target didn't even look to him.

Looking around, the boy seemed to be nervous that someone could have followed him.

Aiming with, for the lack of a better word, glue-cannon at the boy, the member of the Rocket organization shot another one of those balls that could immobilize even a Steelix. Seemingly, it was fun to use this new device, although it was childish.

However, David noticed this sneaky attack in time, so that he could avoid this 'thing'.

"HEY! What's your problem?" The boy exclaimed angrily.

Without answering the question, the leader ordered his psychic Pokémon to use psychic on the kid.

This time, their attack hit and the brunette boy was lifted into the air, with no way to escape from that.

Although he couldn't reach for his Pokéballs, the boy knew another way to call one of his Pokémon and it should surprise the Rockets. Still being able to move his mouth, David released a loud whistle before one of his Pokéballs opened.

Materializing in front of him, Arcanine showed its full size and the legend-like Pokémon glared at the group that attacked his trainer. Obviously, David only whistled when he was in trouble, that's why Arcanine immediately shot a flamethrower onto Hypno.

However, the attack was once again blocked when Alakazam used Protect to shield his fellow Pokémon from the attack. Nevertheless, it caused Hypno to lose his focus and stop his psychic attack for the moment.

"What's wrong with you?" David asked once more before he noticed the two Sinnoh trainer on the ground. "Don't tell me that you're the organization that sabotages the tournament!"

"Okay, I won't tell you." The leader responded. "However, we need to silence you, at least until we found another hideout!"

"Uh … hideout?" David said slowly before he noticed the old-looking building behind the Rockets.

"Don't think too much about it, because you won't know it long enough to reveal us to the stupid police. Hypno will just erase some of your memories and I promise that it won't be painful at all."

"Then you're really this organization, right?" David said.

"You needed some time to notice that." The Rocket teased the brown-haired boy, but he already ordered his Pokémon to attack the fire-type.

"That's maybe true, but I'm actual a fast battler." David responded before he took two more Pokéballs from his belt. "What a shame that I don't have a dark type, because it would be so easy to beat your team of psychics with it. Nevertheless, I find always a way to win, although it didn't work during my match …."

"You're already eliminated from the tournament, huh? At least, we don't need to capture you anymore then." The leader of the Rockets explained.

"Whatever! Flareon! Quilava! Let's bring the heat to them!" David exclaimed, calling two more fire-types that materialized next to his Arcanine.

"You can't win!" The Rocket clarified when Hypno, Alakazam and Gengar positioned them in front of them to fight the competition.

"I can always try, can't I?" David responded before he ordered his first attack. "Let's show them a triple Fire Blast!"

The three Pokémon followed the order and created the triple attack. Actually, it looked perfect for a contest, because two of the attacks were next two each other and the third one was placed on top of them, creating some sort of pyramid with fire blasts.

Motioning to his Pokémon, the trio of two psychics and a ghost manipulated the fire-attack with psychic to send it back to the group of invaders.

"Arcanine, you know what to do!" David said casually.

The large Pokémon just walked to the attack before it was hit. However, after the dust vanished, Arcanine still stood there without a scratch, the fire-type shook its fur, and it seemed to be loaded with more energy.

"I just love Flash fire." David whispered into the air.

The first attack only increased Arcanine's strength, but unfortunately, that time was running out for two competitors of the tournament.

"Your Pokémon seem to have great abilities and if I'm not mistake, your Arcanine and Flareon are Shiny Pokémon. There are enough stupid people that would pay a lot of money for them." The Rocket explained.

"How can you put a price tag on Pokémon? That's just wrong!" David responded.

"That's business, kid!" The Rocket replied harshly. "We don't have any time to waste! Gengar, use shadow ball!"

The ghost-type created the sphere before it shot it onto Flareon.

"Flamethrower to block it somehow!" David knew that it was senseless to dodge that attack, because it had a perfect accuracy. "Quilava, use Eruption to attack them again!"

When Flareon blocked the Shadow ball, Quilava used the extremely strong fire attack.

Protect wouldn't work that often in succession, so Alakazam needed to come up with another counter.

However, Alakazam used Telekinesis to lift Quilava into the air, stopping it from executing the whole move. It turned into a competitive match, but both sides didn't have too much time to finish it.

"Arcanine, use Extreme speed on Alakazam!" David ordered.

With speed, the fire Pokémon approached the physical weak Pokémon, but the Rockets weren't that dumb.

"Alakazam, alley switch!" The leader ordered and his psychic Pokémon switched positions with Gengar, so that the Arcanine ran through the ghost type without making any damage with it.

At least, Quilava was put onto the ground again and the fire-type could continue the fight.

"You start to get onto my nerves!" The Rocket said with an annoying voice.

"Same with you!" David responded.

"Your Pokémon will bring us a lot of money when we have them! Hypno, use Hypnosis!" The Rocket tried again to put his opponents to sleep.

"Flareon, use Helping hand on Quilava and Quilava, use Double-Edge!" David ordered and his two Pokémon followed his wish.

After his power was increased from Flareon's helping hand, Quilava dashed towards Hypno.

"Alakazam, double alley switch!" The Rocket exclaimed.

At first, Alakazam switched his position with Hypno before he switched once again with Gengar. Of course, Quilava ran through the ghost, but that wasn't the end, because the dark organization forgot that there was another Pokémon behind them.

"Arcanine, put yourself onto the ground and form a curve with your body to help Quilava!" David ordered and nobody of the Rockets understood this stupid order.

Following the wish, Arcanine lowered down onto his side before he stretched his legs. With some additional moves, the fire-type created a curve before Quilava entered the racetrack and the Pokémon used an oblique position to turn around.

It happened to fast, that's why Quilava could hit Hypno with its second try.

Although it hurt Quilava as well, the attack knocked out the psychic Pokémon.

"Who do you think you are?" The Rockets asked angrily.

David smirked and he wanted to answer, but unfortunately, there was someone else who 'answered' for him.

"He's my sweetheart!" AJ shouted from the forest and everyone turned around to see that AJ; Brock, Ritchie and Morrison found this location as well. Nevertheless, the words of AJ sent shivers through the body of David and he couldn't believe that this girl found him again.

Brock immediately spotted the unconscious Paul and Dawn.

After he approached them, the rock-type gym leader was relieved that both of them weren't injured.

"Come on! Wake up!" Brock shook the two and fortunately, they woke up, although they were still clued together.

"Uh …. Brock?" Dawn hadn't realized so far what happened.

"Thank Arceus that you're alright." Brock said relieved.

"Alright?" Dawn said with a confused voice before she remembered everything. "Oh, Misty and Mrs. Ketchum are within this building!"

"I already assumed that and it isn't difficult to see that there are some Rocket members as well. Don't worry! We'll defeat them, because we have the favor in the number's game!" Brock explained and AJ; Ritchie and Morrison already approached the battlefield.

"Damn it!" Paul rubbed his head and he noticed that his arm was still glued onto dawn's belly. "How late is it!"

"Five minutes before …" Brock wanted to tell.

"CRAP!" Paul exclaimed, knowing that it wouldn't be easy to reach the stadium within five minutes.

Recalling his Torterra, Paul didn't worry too much about Misty and Delia. When he wanted to dash away, he pulled Dawn with him as well. Unlike him, the girl wanted to save Misty and Delia from those Rockets.

"We need to save them, Paul!" Dawn said loudly.

"I told you that I wouldn't miss my match because of them!" Paul clarified again.

"I won't ask you how you were clued together, but you can go to Paul's match! We'll beat those guys and bring Delia and Misty back!" Brock explained.

"Oh … okay …" Dawn said, hoping that Brock and the others could finish what she couldn't finish.

After she recalled Pachirisu as well, Dawn was pulled by Paul to the stadiums. Of course, they needed to find a way to separate each other again, but at first, they needed to come to the match in time, otherwise it wouldn't bring anything to find a solution for their glue problem.

"Can't you walk faster?" Paul said angrily.

"Actually, you should be happy that I don't slap you because of your arm that touches too much!" Dawn clarified.

The arguing duo left for the stadium and now it was time for Brock, Morrison, Ritchie, AJ and David to teach those Rockets a lesson about fairness. One of the Pokémon was already knocked out and if all of the teenagers owned six Pokémon, it wouldn't look good for the Rockets.

"Boss, we're in trouble!" One of the other Rocket members noted.

"Don't pee in your pants! Our main mission was to prevent Misty Waterflower to compete in her match and with less than five minutes until the match, she won't be able to compete, although it would have been nice to gain a bonus for some of the Pokémon here!" The leader said before he turned to his opponents.

"Give up!" Ritchie suggested.

"Spare me with your ego, kid!" The leader responded. "It doesn't matter anymore, because we finished our quest and you can walk to your police and tell them that we kidnapped some competitors. It won't change anything, because you can't catch us!"

"Actually, we caught you and we won't let you get away!" Morrison said proudly.

"Keep dreaming, fatso." The leader replied with an insult.

After a snap, the group of Rockets vanished within a light and after only one second, they were gone.

"NO! Stupid Alakazam and its Teleport!" David was annoyed.

"You have been awesome!" AJ said with a smile.

"Please, stay away!" David begged, not wanting that girl close to him. Apparently, the brunette had some problems with girls, but at least, he could prevent the Rockets from taking Paul and Dawn's Pokémon.

When the two teenagers were busy with each other, Brock, Morrison and Ritchie entered the building before they spotted the red-haired Misty and Delia that said on chairs. Not wasting a second, Brock untied both of them from the chairs and he was relieved to see that they weren't injured as well.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked while Ritchie and Morrison helped Delia to her feet..

"We're fine, but it was very sneaky from them to catch us during our conversation!" Misty said before she remembered the reason for the kidnapping. "Brock, one of those Rockets competes in my three way match and ….."

"Gary already told me something about this, but you still have four minutes to reach your stadium! I'm disappointed that we couldn't catch those Rockets right here." Brock said.

"I'll try to reach it!" Misty exclaimed.

Like always, Delia was very quiet and the woman didn't seem to be happy.

"Mrs. Ketchum, let's get you out of here!" Brock said when Misty took her belongings from the table.

After the redhead took her Pokéballs, she noticed the list on the table and she needed to assure herself that she read 'his' name on it. However, she didn't have any time to waste and the gym leader immediately left the house with Brock and Delia.

"Come out, Steelix!" Brock called his large steel snake. "Misty, take Steelix to reach your stadium in time! I'll care for Mrs. Ketchum, okay?"

"Thanks, Brock!" Misty replied before she jumped onto the large Pokémon.

With time running out, the Cerulean gym leader used the Pokémon of her friend to approach her match, although she thought about Ash's name on that list. However, it wasn't a good idea to speak about it when Delia was around and for the moment, it was important to prevent the Rocket member to win Misty's match.

"Why don't you stalk one of them?" David suggested to AJ.

"You're just sweeter than them." AJ clarified and she knew that Brock, Ritchie and Morrison needed to help her to get a date with David.

"I wouldn't mind to be stalked!" Brock said before he kneeled again in front of the girl, who seemingly wasn't interested in him at all. Like always, Croagunk left its ball before it laid out his trainer and after that, he dragged him away.

Fortunately, Paul's stadium wasn't too far away and the boy reached the entrance before he tried to get rid off Dawn. However, his jacket was glued to Dawn's belly and chest, and to his neck, so he couldn't take it off.

"Stay like that!" Paul said before he ripped the sleeve of his jacket off.

Finally, the two were separated again, but it was obvious that their clothes were ruined. Paul's sleeve still glued on Dawn's dress and the girl hated nothing more than ruined clothes (and hair). Unfortunately, there was another problem and the purple-haired trainer realized that all of his Pokéballs, besides Torterra's, were completely glued.

"Damned!" Paul exclaimed. "It will take hours to remove the glue from my Pokéballs! Whatever, I'll beat them just with Torterra then!"

"Paul, you need to use two Pokémon or you'll be disqualified!" Dawn reminded him.

The purple-haired boy crunched with his teeth.

"Almost all of my Pokéballs are glued, too, but you can use Pachirisu for your match." Dawn suggested.

"WHAT?!" Paul replied.

May was relieved when Ash returned to the group, but it seemed that the raven-haired trainer looked worriedly to the girl. If it wasn't enough, Mew wasn't that happy anymore and the legendary floated slowly through the air.

"Something wrong?" May asked.

"No, it's nothing." Ash replied with a 'happy' voice. "I just had a question about aura and Mew answered it."

"Okay …." May replied quietly.

"Ash, do you want something from this melon?" Melody offered the fruit to the Chosen One and actually, it couldn't harm to eat something.

"Uh … why not?" Ash responded before he took the food.

All other Pokémon already ate from the fruits and it made Ash happy to see that all of them were reunited again. Forgetting his worries for a moment, Ash joined the group to show that he was still the one with the biggest appetite.

Meganium ate a melon as well before she spat the seeds into the face of Torterra. Apparently, there was still something between the two grass-types, but all Pokémon helped to keep the situation under control.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash wondered.

"He's there with Glaceon." May responded, pointing to the duo.

Glaceon snuggled into Pikachu's belly, although the rodent became slightly red in his face.

It didn't surprise anyone that Snorlax and Munchlax ate the most of the food, but both of them, saved enough for the remaining Pokémon as well. There had always been a very good connection between Ash and May's Pokémon and somehow, it seemed not surprising that the two trainers fell in love with each other in the end.

"(What's with me?)"

Mew didn't want to be left out and the legendary didn't mind to eat some fruits now and then.

Taking an apple, Ash threw it at the Pokémon, but Mew just caught it with Psychic before he dropped it onto the head of Ash.

"(Nice try, Chosen One! Slowly but surely, I think about the possibility to appoint May to the Chosen One.)"

"Mew, we both know that you would have already done that if it had been possible." Ash replied with a chuckle.

"(We still have Manaphy ….)"

"Don't dare to think about that, Mew! I'll finish this mission and it's enough that I need to carry this weight on my shoulders." Ash responded when he handed Mew an apple without throwing it at the legendary.

"What are you talking about?" May bugged in, looking at the duo.

"Nothing!" Ash clarified quickly. "Mew just teased me like usual, but it's quite normal."

"Actually, Mew has become my favorite legendary, only after Manaphy of course." May revealed, caressing the small prince of the sea within her arms.

"(One point for May. Zero for Ash.)"

Mew couldn't stop to tease Ash, but the raven-haired trainer knew that the legendary wouldn't trade him for someone else. It was a nice afternoon and all Pokémon exchanged as much information as possible, especially those who hadn't seen each other since Ash's disappearance.

During their meal, May repeatedly closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked naively.

"Be quiet, Ash! I try to train my aura!" May said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, you don't need to try it too often." Ash didn't want that May felt forced to learn aura abilities.

"When I'm able to use aura, I can protect myself and others." May responded, opening her eyes again.

"I'll protect you, May." Ash clarified.

"Really? Who protects you then?" May asked sternly, knowing that the raven-haired boy rarely thought about his own well-being, especially as of late.

"Uh … Mew? …" Ash searched for someone, but hew knew that the legendary wouldn't back him up.

"(It was your decision to teach her aura, Ash. You have to live with the fact that she wants to know as much about aura as you, especially now after you showed her some things.)"

"Thank you, Mew." May's relationship to Mew wasn't that chaotic like Mew and Ash's.

Apparently, the food was completely eaten by all Pokémon, so the dinner was over. Nevertheless, the 'party' wasn't over and several Pokémon used the opportunity to greet their trainer. Moreover, Snorlax already laid on his back and Munchlax used Snorlax's belly as a sleeping spot as well.

Melody removed her shoes before she rested her feet within the lake.

Out of nowhere, Swellow approached Ash and the bird wanted to prove to Ash that he had become better. Rolling an apple to his trainer, the bird motioned to Ash to test his speed.

"You want that I throw that apple away, so that you can catch it?" Ash asked unsurely, but Swellow nodded. "Well, but I have to warn you that I can throw it extremely far …."


	39. Chapter 39

Playing with the apple, Ash wouldn't deny Swellow's wish and the raven-haired trainer stood up before he looked to the lake. Several of May and Ash's Pokémon played within the water and Ash didn't want to interrupt their fun with his little game with his bird.

"Are you sure that I should throw it with all of my strength?" Ash asked again.

The Hoenn Pokémon nodded, although it couldn't know that Ash had a reason to ask.

May and Manaphy looked curiously at the scene, but it looked lovely how the raven-haired trainer played with his Pokémon. However, the brown-haired girl didn't know that Ash would use another aura ability to make things more interesting for his bird.

Concentrating some aura within his right arm, Ash gained some momentum.

"Are you ready, Swellow?" Ash asked, not wanting to throw too early.

After the bird nodded, Ash threw the fruit into the air and May could only barely follow it with her eyes, because after only one second, it was already thirty feet in the air. Using its sharp eyes, Swellow flapped with its wings before he dashed after the object.

"I can't see him anymore …." May explained amazed. "How is that possible?"

"I have to admit that Swellow has become faster with the years." Ash admitted, crossing his arms and waiting for his Pokémon to return, with or without the fruit. "Uh …. I hope that I didn't throw too hard into the air …."

Several seconds passed before Ash spotted the bird that flew towards him. It took some time before the trainers noticed that Swellow held the apple within his claws, making Ash proud with his speed and agility.

After Swellow dropped the apple into Ash's hands, the bird landed on the ground.

"It's great to see that you trained your speed and I'm quite sure that you're even faster than Mew." Ash said, caressing the feathers of the bird that accepted the compliment with all happiness in the world.

"(I admit that your Swellow is fast, but he's definitely not faster than me!)"

"Don't be sad, Mew. It's not a shame to be the second to best and there are still other things that you are better at." Ash said teasingly, knowing how competitive Mew had become.

May already sensed the rivalry between them again.

"(I'm the fastest Pokémon in the world and I'll prove it! I'll get the apple earlier than Swellow!)"

"You want to prove it, huh? I'm okay with that, but you aren't allowed to transform or to teleport!" Ash clarified when he threw the apple repeatedly into the air.

"(It won't be necessary, Chosen One! You don't need to wait even one second before I catch it.)"

"Well, let's have it your way, Mew." Ash replied before he gained some momentum again. "Are you ready, Mew?"

"(Born ready!)"

"I didn't know that you were born at all." Ash said teasingly and Mew turned to the boy, but before he could respond to him, Ash swung his arm into the air and the legendary Mew immediately floated quickly into the air as well.

May tilted her head, because Ash started to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Ash?" May asked curiously.

Without answering, the boy turned around and he played with the fruit within his hand. Apparently, the raven-haired trainer made fun of Mew when he didn't throw the apple at all, so that the cat-like Pokémon wouldn't be able to break Swellow's time.

"Oh boy, Ash! That was very sneaky from you." May said with a sigh, although she understood the rivalry between the trainer and his legendary friend.

"Dada cheated …. Mana …. Mana …." Manaphy explained, being slightly disappointed with his father's behavior.

"Okay ….. It was sneaky, but - - -" Ash wanted to say, but out of nowhere, he was buried under hundreds of apples that fell onto his head. After a few seconds, the trainer disappeared within the mountain of fruits when the last apple dropped onto it.

Mew appeared next to May and the legendary puffed up its cheek.

"(Did he really think that I would fall for the oldest trick of the world?)"

"You two behave like arguing siblings …." May sighed, but for a short moment, she giggled slightly.

"(It's time that he competes in a match again, so that he becomes serious again.)"

"Oh, actually, I don't like it when someone is too serious …" May admitted before she saw how her raven-haired boyfriend worked his way out of the fruits.

"(Hey, Ash. Manaphy is using heart swap again.)"

Ash immediately fell back into the apples, but fortunately, it was only a joke from Mew. Nevertheless, it was a mean joke, although it didn't prevent Mew to giggle for several moments and May could listen to Mew's Pokémon voice.

May shook her head.

After Ash finally left his 'hideout', the trainer walked to May, Manaphy and Mew.

"I think we are even …" Ash clarified, although he wouldn't waste a chance to tease Mew in the future.

"('Kay.)"

The situation calmed down again and Ash's mood changed slightly. Although Mew had teased him a lot since they arrived in Pallet town, Ash had to admit that enjoyed the day so far, but unfortunately, even the best days needed to end.

Biting on his lips, Ash needed to say those words eventually.

"Slowly but surely, we need to say goodbye …." Ash said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"I guess, there's no denying that we need to return to the island, right?" May said sadly as well, but she worried about her family and friends on the island. Of course, Team Rocket was there, but the brown-haired coordinator knew that Dawn, Max and the others knew how to defend themselves.

"(This goodbye isn't forever.)"

Swellow looked sadly to the ground.

It was still afternoon, but Ash needed to return to the island to look for information about tomorrow and his friends possibly needed his help as well. Moreover, he would need to face Norman after the gym leader caught him with his daughter within the same bed, but Ash wasn't afraid.

"I'll tell the others ….." Ash said before he walked to the lake.

With only two minutes left, Paul needed to accept Dawn's offer to use her Pachirisu for his tournament match where it would need to team up with his Torterra, otherwise he would be disqualified from the competition.

" … " Paul didn't want to ask a girl for help.

"You don't have another chance! My Pokémon aren't weak." Dawn held the Pokéball of Pachirisu within her palm in front of Paul's face.

Without a word, the purple-haired boy snatched the ball away from the girl before he looked to the entrance gate of the stadium.

"Your Pachirisu will stay in the background! Torterra is strong enough to handle four Pokémon on his own." The Sinnoh trainer insisted that he wouldn't fight with Dawn's Pokémon, although he would call it, so that he wouldn't be disqualified.

"We'll see …." Dawn said, knowing that Paul would need to rely on Pachirisu's help.

With only one minute remaining, Paul walked to the corridor to the field.

"Good luck!" Dawn shouted and she grew a smile when Paul lifted his hand to acknowledge her worry and hope. Not wasting any time, the blue-haired coordinator went to the platform to watch the match of her crush.

Walking through the corridor, Paul looked at his jacket that was short a sleeve. Perhaps he could rip off the second sleeve as well to create some sort of stylish jacket, but the purple-haired trainer didn't get the chance to think when he spotted three individuals.

Tracey and professor Oak argued with a security man, who obviously didn't want that two non-participants were within the corridor.

When Tracey spotted the Sinnoh boy, he smiled.

"Thank Arceus that you're here Paul! One minute later and you would have been disqualified." Tracey said, sighing in relieve.

The security man looked to the purple-haired trainer and according to his list; Paul was the missing competitor for the match. At first, he wanted to disqualify him, but now he was here and the audience wanted to see a three way match.

"There's no time to waste! Out with you to the match and you two …." The security man pointed to Oak and his assistant. " …. you have to leave the corridor! If you want to watch the match of your friend, you'll have to go to the platform."

Oak and Tracey nodded before they walked away, but not before Paul told him something.

"Ketchum's mother and your redhead are okay." Paul said casually.

"Really?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah …" Paul replied, being slightly annoyed that the assistant didn't get it the first time.

The security guard growled quietly to the two onlookers that still hadn't left the corridor, but finally, the old man and Tracey took the next stairs to the platform to watch the match. According to Paul, Delia and Misty were okay, therefore the two could enjoy the tournament match.

"Next time, you should try to be in time!" The security guard explained sternly to the boy, who couldn't care less about the man's opinion.

Opening the door to the battlefield, the security man granted Paul access to the field.

After the Sinnoh trainer entered the stadium, he noticed that the other two participants were already on the field and Paul couldn't claim that he knew them. When the crowd spotted the trainer, they cheered, because they got their three-way match now.

**Finally! Our last participant, Paul from the Sinnoh region, enters the field and it looks as if he had some trouble. Nevertheless, we're happy to have him here and that he's ready to challenge our two other participants. Having gained the most accomplishments, Paul was runner-up of the Sinnoh league four years ago. **

Paul hated it when someone thought that he knew him.

Stepping to his side of the triangle field, Paul looked at his opponents. Just from their looks, Paul assumed that no one of them had come very far within a league, so it shouldn't be too difficult for him to advance to the next round.

"That won't be difficult …"

Tracey and Oak walked up the stairs, although the older man had some problems. Nevertheless, they reached the platform and it didn't take a second until they spotted Dawn that sat already in the first row, crossing her arms.

"Hey, Dawn!" Tracey said, catching the attention of the girl.

"Tracey! Professor Oak! I didn't expect to see you here." Dawn revealed.

"It's not bad, Dawn, but we tried to win some time for Paul." Oak said casually when he sat down onto a seat as well. "Whatever, Paul told us that Delia and Misty are alright. Is that right?"

"Yeah, Brock, Ritchie, Morrison and two other trainers helped us to win against Team Rocket." Dawn said.

"Team Rocket?" Tracey said with a disappointing voice. "I hoped that the police was wrong when they said that a criminal organization is on this island …."

"I know …." Dawn replied sadly. "It seemed that they caught Misty to prevent her to compete in her match today. I can only assume that one of their gang members competes in that match, too and Misty seemed to be a threat for the victory of their member. However, why they want to win that tournament is a mystery to me."

Dawn didn't know from Ash's mission or Mew.

"Hmm ….. "Oak thought silently. "There isn't much money to win …"

Despite their worries, the match would start soon and the trainers only needed to call their Pokémon for this round. Praying silently, Dawn hoped that her Pachirisu would help Paul enough, so that he would win the match. A lose could cost Dawn all the trust that she had from Paul.

Strangely enough, Paul had to face two female opponents, although it didn't matter to him which gender they were. With five of his Pokéballs glued, Paul would need to win a match with only one Pokémon, plus a 'worthless' plush toy in the form of Pachirisu.

**Now that all trainers are ready, it's time to call the Pokémon. Paul, Bianca and Katharine are all aspiring trainers that won't be satisfied with anything, but the victory! **

"Finally, we can start to win! Mandibuzz and Gothita, give your best!" Katharine yelled before she released her bird Pokémon and her psychic stepped onto the field as well. Being from the Unova region, the girl owned only Pokémon from her home region.

"Emborar and Minccino, let's fight for our first chance to win a tournament!" Bianca called, although she still had a long way to go until she would be the winner of the whole tournament. With a win, she would advance to the Top 120 of the tournament.

Paul thought for a second time, because Pachirisu wasn't the kind of Pokémon that he preferred.

Without any words, the purple-haired trainer released his two Pokémon onto the field. Unfortunately, he had to realize that both of them were still sleeping after the Hypnosis attack of Team Rocket's Hypno.

"Damn it …" Paul cursed, because he didn't think about this situation.

**Oh-ho, it seems that Paul's Pokémon take a nap. That's unusual, but perhaps, it's part of Paul's strategy to confuse his opponents. Nevertheless, it's time to start one of the last three-way-matches of today! Let's go!**

"Oh no!" Dawn said , covering her mouth.

"Why is Paul using your Pachirisu, Dawn and why do they sleep?" Tracey asked confused.

"During our fight with Team Rocket, they used some kind of glue canon on us that glued our Pokéballs and … uh … us." Dawn replied before she revealed Paul's sleeve that was still glued on the front of her dress. "We only had two Pokémon, but Team Rocket's Hypno used Hypnosis on us and our Pokémon before we were saved by Brock and his friends."

"It won't do Paul any favors that he starts the match with two sleeping Pokémon." Oak said, analyzing Paul's chances to win the match now.

Dawn worried, because she pleaded Paul to search for Misty and Delia.

"Torterra! Wake up!" Paul shouted angrily, although his Pokémon wasn't too blame.

Katharine and Bianca were slightly confused as well, but they wouldn't spare Paul now.

"Mandibuzz, use Dark Pulse on Torterra and Gothita …." Katharine stopped when her psychic Pokémon looked at her. Apparently, the small Pokémon wanted to decide on its own, even if it had to manipulate its own trainer. " … attack Minccino with an attack of your choice."

The vulture flew towards the sleeping Pokémon before it shot the Dark Pulse on Torterra.

Of course, the attack hit Paul's Pokémon, but it still didn't wake up. Just like the grass-type, Pachirisu laid on its belly and dreamed about funny stuff, not knowing about the ongoing match.

Meanwhile, Gothita decided to use Psyshock on Bianca's Pokémon. Jumping into the air, the psychic Pokémon formed the blue and purple sphere before it shot it onto the normal-type.

"Minccino, dodge the attack before using Tickle!" Bianca ordered and her Pokémon avoided the mental attack before it started to tickle Katharine's Pokémon with its fur. It was an unconventional attack, but it reduced attack and defense.

Paul was still 'helpless'.

"Mandibuzz, turn around and help Gothita with Air Slash!" Katharine ordered, this time not being manipulated by her psychic Pokémon.

The attack flew into the direction of the normal-type.

"Emborar, Flame Charge on Mandibuzz! Minccino, push Gothita away and use Hyper Voice!" Bianca concentrated completely on Katharine right now, giving Paul a chance to wake up his Pokémon.

Emborar enveloped itself with flames before it blocked the Air Slash attack of the vulture. Dodging the attack by a few inches, Mandibuzz waited for the next order of its trainer, although Gothita was pushed away.

Rolling its ears, Minccino used Hyper Voice on the psychic.

"Gothita, use psychic to fly into the air!" Katharine ordered, although her Pokémon didn't like it to get orders.

However, it was a good idea and the small Pokémon used its mental power to avoid the attack. Another attack missed its target and the crowd called for Paul's Pokémon to wake up, because it wasn't a three-way match so far.

Paul crossed his arms, hearing the boos.

"Torterra!" Paul shouted loudly, but he kept his calmness.

Finally, the grass-type opened its eyes and it took some seconds before the Sinnoh Pokémon realized that it was in a match. Apparently, the Dark Pulse of Katharine's Pokémon didn't make much damage on the continental Pokémon.

"I'm sorry, Torterra that you need to team up with this plush toy, but it won't come in your way!" Paul explained to his Pokémon that understood the situation. "Let's make short work of them! Torterra, use Stone Edge on this ugly bird!"

After it created the stones, Torterra shot the stones onto the bird.

Realizing that their opponent was back, Katharine and Bianca needed to stop their single match for now. Their Pokémon turned to Torterra.

"Mandibuzz, dash into the sky to avoid the stones before using Brave Bird!" Katharine shouted.

"We're still here as well!" Bianca noted. "Emborar, catch Gothita and throw her with Take Down onto Torterra!"

Her starter Pokémon caught the psychic before it threw it towards Torterra while Mandibuzz was using Brave Bird. At first, the bird was enveloped by a red flame before it dove down onto the earth while the flame was changing to a blue color.

"Torterra, block this silly Pokémon with Frenzy Plant!" Paul ordered one of the strongest attacks.

The earth started to shake when multiple roots pierced through the ground. With ease, Gothita was thrown away again and the psychic couldn't believe that she was treated like that. On the other hand, the vulture approached the Pokémon and Torterra waited for it.

However, Mandibuzz passed Torterra before Paul realized that the bird aimed for Dawn's sleeping Pachirisu.

"Coward!" Paul exclaimed, although he pretended that it didn't matter to him what happened to the electro-type. Due to the aftereffects of Frenzy Plant, Torterra couldn't move and the grass-type could only watch how the squirrel was hit.

Paul heard Dawn's voice and the girl worried for her Pokémon.

Thanks to its type, Pachirisu wasn't knocked out and the electro-type even woke up.

Nevertheless, Pachirisu was hurt and the Pokémon looked worriedly around, because it didn't know at all what was going on. There was no sign of Dawn and the squirrel feared that her trainer was caught by Team Rocket, but suddenly, she heard Paul's voice.

"Don't freak out, squirrel!" Paul said emotionless. "Your trainer is on the platform, so you don't need to cry like a baby. Just stay in the back and let Torterra do the job! Did you understand?"

Pachirisu was startled by the tone of the trainer, but then, she spotted the blue-haired coordinator on the platform.

"Emborar, Flamethrower onto Torterra." Bianca called, not waiting until Paul's conversation with Pachirisu was finished. "Minccino, thunderbolt on Mandibuzz!"

The match continued and the flamethrower and thunderbolt approached the two opponents.

"Torterra, block the Flamethrower with Hyper Beam!" Paul ordered before he crossed his arms again.

Katharine needed to think about a new strategy, because all of her attacks hadn't been very effective so far. Like usual, her Gothita gave her some 'orders' and the psychic suggested that Mandibuzz should eliminate Paul's other Pokémon.

"Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse on Pachirisu and Gothita, manipulate the thunderbolt with your psychic and shoot it on Minccino!" Katharina shouted.

Paul was annoyed that his opponents still attacked the Pokémon of Dawn that shouldn't even be a target.

After Torterra's Hyper Beam connected with Emborar's Flamethrower, a mediocre explosion occurred on the field that caused a lot of smoke and dust. Nevertheless, Mandibuzz's Dark Pulse already approached Pachirisu and the small squirrel didn't know what to do.

Bianca's normal type received its own attack, but it was still not enough to knock it out.

Once again, Torterra was immobilized due to his own attack, leaving Pachirisu alone.

"Dodge it!" Paul exclaimed. Pachirisu wasn't used to get orders from Paul, but the quick electro-type avoided the Dark Pulse before it disappeared within the small forest on Torterra's back. That wasn't planned at all and the large grass-type didn't know how to react.

"Like its trainer …" Paul said with an annoying voice.

Standing on top of Steelix, Misty hoped that she wasn't too late for her match. Unfortunately, her stadium was far away and it took her some time until she reached it. After she thanked Brock's Pokémon for its help, the redhead dashed into the corridor of the stadium.

"I need to hurry! …"

She already panted heavily, but she wouldn't stop until she was on the battlefield.

However, she needed to stop in front of a closed door and there was no sign of a security guard.

Trying to open the door, Misty had to realize that it was locked up and when she leaned towards the door, she could hear the crowd and some noises of a match. Dropping down onto her knees, the redhead lowered her head, because the match already had started.

She felt a mix of sadness and hate, but she knew that her friends did everything they could.

"I'm sorry …" Misty heard a voice behind her back.

After she turned around, Misty spotted Gary and the researcher had a guilty expression on his face.

"I tried to buy some time for you, but they just didn't want to wait more than five minutes longer for you …." Gary explained before he smiled nevertheless. "However, I'm happy to see that you're alright."

The researcher then put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Thank you nevertheless, Gary …" Misty said, although Gary didn't manage to delay the start of the match for ten minutes. "I'm not even mad that I was disqualified, but now, this stupid Rocket member will probably win the match and advance!"

"They are cowards like always." Gary said. "How's Delia doing?"

"Brock, Morrison and Ritchie care for her and she's not hurt at all." Misty replied before she became more serious again. "Those Rockets just assaulted us before they tied us up. I know that their member seemingly wasn't strong enough to beat me in a fair fight, so they removed me from the bout."

"It's a mystery to me why they want to win this tournament …" Gary responded thoughtfully.

Misty didn't say anything, but she wanted to know something about this Rocket member.

"I shouldn't whine, but look for this member instead! Gary, we need to get to the platform to see this Rocket!" Misty explained, wanting to know how this participant looked like.

"Shouldn't we explain to the officials that you were kidnapped by those Rockets? Perhaps we can prevent this Rocket guy to advance if we tell the security guards about it." Gary said.

"Do you think that they'll stop the match without any evidence, Gary? Of course, I know that I was kidnapped, but the officials can't just stop the match. We need to hope that Brock and the others were able to beat those Rockets, so that they won't come away. If everyone just tells that they were attacked by Team Rocket, then the tournament could be completely cancelled." Misty explained.

"You have a point." Gary admitted, knowing that they couldn't blame a participant of the match without an evidence, even if they knew that it was a Rocket member. "You're right! Let's go to the platform to see this guy and after the match, we'll confront him!"

The duo went up the stairs, but the red-haired gym leader still held the list within her hand and she would need to talk with someone about it.

Ash looked at his playing Pokémon within the lake and he hated it to end this fun for them.

When Quilava, Sceptile, Croconaw and many other Pokémon spotted their trainer, they motioned to him to play with them in the water. Unfortunately, Ash didn't come to them and the trainer instead motioned to them to come to him and the rest of the group.

Being confused, Ash's Pokémon left the area around the lake before they gathered around their trainer.

After everyone was in earshot, Ash took a deep breath before he spoke the words.

"It's time that May, Melody and I return to the tournament island …" Ash started.

After those words, all Pokémon expressed their displeasure with that announcement, because Ash hadn't been back for even a few hours. Shaking their heads, the Pokémon didn't want that Ash would leave them now.

Quilava looked with watered eyes at his trainer.

"I know that you don't want me to leave, but it's important that we return to the tournament." Ash tried to find some encouraging words for his Pokémon.

May, Mew and Manaphy felt the sadness of the Pokémon, but Ash wouldn't leave them for four years again, at least he didn't plan it. Not surprising that the goodbye was going to be difficult, for Ash and for his Pokémon.

Melody didn't understand it as well as May, but one thing was for sure that she had never seen so many sad Pokémon faces before.

"Krookodile, Tyranitar and Lapras!" Ash said before he called all three Pokémon back into their Pokéballs.

Obviously, many Pokémon were jealous and they wanted to accompany Ash to the tournament.

Ash noticed that Croconaw, Corpish and Gabite hugged his legs and it didn't seem as if the trio would let him go anytime soon.

"I'm sure that the tournament won't take longer than seven days and after that, I'll return to you again." Ash still didn't find the right words, although he tried to make this goodbye as painless as possible.

It wasn't easy to say no to so many Pokémon, but Ash wanted to return to them. More and more Pokémon approached him and the raven-haired trainer felt how the situation became more emotional than expected.

"What about a group hug?" Ash suggested.

He didn't need to ask for a second time when all of his Pokémon hugged their trainer.

Ash was covered by his Pokémon and the raven-haired trainer slowly but surely, regretted this hug.

Eventually, Meganium used Vine Whip to free her trainer from the hug but she immediately cuddled with him on her own. Of course, the grass-type's crush on her trainer made it even harder for her to let him go and she wanted to accompany him.

"Thanks Meganium!" Ash thanked his Pokémon, but according to the hug, the grass-type would rather die than to leave her trainer alone. "I'm sorry that I need to go, but this time, I won't leave for four years."

It didn't matter, because Meganium didn't want that Ash would even leave for four days.

"Listen, folks!" Ash said once more. "Thanks to Mew, I'm able to travel between Kanto and the tournament as often as I want. If there's another free day, I'll use it to visit you again."

"(Don't promise too much …)"

At least, it gave the Pokémon some hope, although they would prefer if Ash stayed here for the next weeks. Looking to the ground, Ash's Pokémon trusted their trainer, especially Torterra.

Slowly, Meganium loosened her grip on her trainer, but she hesitated for a few seconds.

"It fills my heart with happiness that you love me so much and I can't wait until we can go onto another journey together. However, at first, I need to prevent that Team Rocket can destroy the peace with the help of Shadow Lugia." Ash explained emotionally and he noticed that a tear rolled down his cheek.

May's lip quivered as well and she knew that she had to care for Ash, so that his Pokémon didn't need to worry.

Ash put his hand onto Meganium's head.

"I hope that you and Torterra will care for the group." Ash said before he looked to his Sinnoh grass type as well.

After that, Ash walked to Mew, May, Manaphy and Melody before Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

May looked at her Pokémon and she knew that she needed to recall them now. However, it was obvious that Wartortle liked Ash's Wartortle very much and she would be a bad trainer if she didn't ask her turtle for her opinion.

"Do you want to stay with him?" May kneeled down and asked her turtle.

Wartortle looked unsurely back and forth, and she didn't know what to do. Of course, she liked Ash's Pokémon, but May would need the help of her Pokémon to help Ash on his quest to win the Lugia egg.

At first, she ran to Ash's water type before she talked with him. Apparently, she wanted to stay with him, but Ash's Wartortle suddenly nodded and patted May's Pokémon on her shoulder to wish her luck for something.

Out of nowhere, the female turtle gave Ash's turtle a peck kiss before she ran to May to disappear within her Pokéball. The face of Ash's turtle was red and he received some comments from his fellow Pokémon before he shouted at them to 'shut up'.

May was slightly confused, but she appreciated Wartortle's help.

Meanwhile, Blaziken and Sceptile exchanged some words as well before Blaziken gave him a thumbs up to show him that he could rely on her help to protect his trainer. There seemed to be mutual respect between them and maybe even more.

May tilted her head, but she saw that Blaziken would accompany her as well. Recalling, Skitty, Beautifly, Munchlax and Blaziken, May looked sweetly to her Venusaur and the mother of the small baby Bulbasaur wished her trainer all luck of the world.

Ash didn't want to make it even more difficult.

"I love all of you." He said honestly before he turned to Mew. "Mew, it's time."

The legendary nodded before he started the teleport to the tournament island. Seconds before they disappeared, Ash saw the tears that rolled down the cheeks of his Pokémon, but that only increased his desire to return to them as soon as possible.

Venusaur, Kingler, Muk, some Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corpish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gabite, Primeape, Wartortle and Gliscor, with tears in their eyes, looked on how their trainer left again.

"I'll return! That's a promise …" Ash said before the whole group disappeared in a light.


End file.
